Magical Knight
by MK-ONE
Summary: The sequel to "Both More Wondrous and Terrible".Harry struggles find his place, his purpose and his heart.He starts by making a drastic change that may dictate the future for both himself and the rest of the magical world.Duty calls,but so does his heart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Magical Knight**

**Prologue**

Six weeks. It was six weeks to the day since he'd fought Dark Lord wannabe: Morvis, and his misguided forces at the World Cup. It was all of two weeks later when he'd first awoken, in Sirius's old room, with the mad delusion that the last twenty months had all been a dream; just a bad dream. A simple trip to the loo had convinced him otherwise. Reality was brought jarring back when he'd looked in the mirror. In that mirror he saw the face of the once Alan Brandt, now again, Harry Potter, staring back at him. It had not been an easy for him since that moment.

At first, Remus Lupin had been over the moon to have him not only alive, but alive and free of the horrific curse that Voldemort's _Spectral Basilisk_ had infected Harry's body and soul with.

That had been then, this was now.

Now, Remus was anything but thrilled with Harry and the changes he was instituting.

To not inform the Weasley's of his miraculous survival had been the subject of many arguments , including the one they we're now having...

"Please, Harry." Remus all but begged.

"No"

"Harry, you simply can't let them go on believing your dead. It's cruel."

Harry stifled a derisive snort. "They no more think me dead than you do."

"There's a distinct difference, cub. I know the proof stands before me. They simply believe. Their faith in you is unwavering. On a daily basis, Molly Weasley floo calls me to ask if I've heard any news regarding your possible whereabouts. She's yet to pose the question of whether or not you even survived. I believe she knows you have, but won't be at peace until she's seen you for herself. I, for one, refuse to lie to her any longer. The next time she calls I'm going to tell her you're here, I'm going to tell her everything." he threatened his young charge.

Harry did not rise to his challenge. "You will do as you must, as I have done likewise." Came his cryptic reply.

His words puzzled Remus but before the latter could inquire as to his meaning, Harry pressed on in a melancholy tone. "It doesn't matter really. I've made arrangements to announce my continued existence, and along that line, my immediate plans for the future as well."

"What? Harry,... what have you done?" Remus asked in growing concern.

Harry had been going out disguised by _glamour __charms_, of late. Where he'd ventured to or what he's been doing had remained an intentional mystery. Each time he's returned seeming both excited and yet, unsure. The last two days, however, he'd seem more resolved and at ease with himself. He'd even returned today with a garment bag slung over his broad shoulder.

Tonks had been thrilled that he'd gone shopping, though disappointed he'd not asked her to come along to help him select his new wardrobe. She was successfully able to hide her disappointment with the knowledge that he was at last showing signs of beginning to embrace life again. The purchase of new clothes was a small concession, but hey, this was Harry Potter, any change was telling. He was rejoining the world at large. Had Tonks known what was contained in the garment bag and what tomorrow would bring, she would be less than thrilled.

"Harry...?" Remus prompted.

Harry fixed his gaze on the world outside the library window. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, Remus." He replied stoically.

"Leaving...?" Remus echoed in surprise.

"I've, er, arranged for other quarters and am beginning a new occupation tomorrow, one that's going to be taking up a considerable amount of my time."

"What new occupation? Harry, what about quidditch? You can't tell me that you want to give that up. I know you too well. You love flying, its second nature to you. The Cannon's would be thrilled to get their star seeker back. Why don't you give them a call?" he suggested, adding. "Why not do something that you enjoy. Ron would be ecstatic to know that you we're not only alive, but that he'll be playing with you, teammates again and all that. Ginny's playing as well. though she's on a different team, I'm sure you'd get plenty of opportunities to see her around the circuit."

Harry grimaced slightly at the mention of Ginny's name, but recovered quickly before Remus could notice and replied.

"Ginny has her own life to live, as do I. What she does with it is her business. I have my own ideas along those lines and they don't involve Ginny, or any of the rest of the Weasley's for that matter. Though, it may interest you to know that I have contacted the Cannon's and have agreed to play with them in a limited capacity, on reserve status." Harry added as an afterthought.

At the mention of Ginny's name, Harry's back had visibly stiffened and Remus **had** caught the look of regret that ghosted across his young friend's features. What Remus had thought would be the deciding factor to entice Harry to return to playing quidditch, Remus could now see he'd made a tactical blunder. There was a distinct coldness regarding the subject of his former love interest. Despite Harry's reaction, Remus was at least pleased to learn that Harry was planning to return to quid ditch in some capacity. Anything that Harry found joy in doing was worth pursuing. If there was anyone who deserved the chance to embrace life, to savor all the joy the world had to offer, it was Harry.

"I'm glad to hear that you're going to play. Dora and I would love to come and see you play sometime." he hinted slyly.

"The words are barely out of my mouth and you're already putting the touch on me for tickets, eh?" Harry chided good naturedly. "Just let me know when you plan to come and I'll be happy to get you tickets." Harry offered in a pleasant, if off hand fashion.

"That's generous of you, thank you. I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me on what you plan to be doing with the rest of your time if you're only going to be playing quidditch on a 'limited basis'?" Remus asked innocently

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow. I have a few things I need to sort out first. I've been offered a position that I think will make the best use of my talents, but, I still require a few concessions before I will accept the post and the subsequent announcements can be made. I intend to resolve the matter this evening."

"Why all the mystery?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Simply taking precautions. You'll understand everything tomorrow, I promise." Harry assured him.

"Tomorrow then."

Harry nodded his head and replied softly, "Tomorrow."

September sixteenth dawned bright and clear finding Harry already up and dressed in what he was sure would be the attire he would be wearing for the rest of his life, however long that may be?

Satisfied with his appearance, as he looked over his reflection in the mirror of his armoire, Harry turned and was about to head down stairs when he heard a shriek followed shortly by feet pounding up the stairway toward his room. The proverbial-'cat was out of the bag' He steeled himself for the coming confrontation as fists pounded furiously at his bedroom door.

"Harry James Potter, you open this door immediately." Dora barked from the hallway.

Harry waved his hand and removed the locking charm from his door. He used wandless magic with a casual ease.

"Come in." He called pleasantly.

Tonks entered, her eyes glued to the missive she was scanning as she blurted anxiously, if sarcastically.

"Harry love, the Ministry owled a letter that all aurors are to report to the ministry this morning for a special ceremony. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a new induction into the Unspeakable Corp?"

Tonk's words trailed off as she and Remus stood gaping in the doorway of his room. Dora held the crumpled page of the message she'd received tightly in her fist.

Two pair of eyes stood transfixed at the site before them. A tall, broad shouldered, powerfully built, young man wearing a crisp night black uniform and a maroon cape that was so dark it almost appeared black to the untrained eye. Four gold bars were standing out on each shoulder lapel, proudly advertising his rank as a full commander within the Unspeakables Corp. That alone, was a rare site.

Unspeakables were rarely viewed by the public sector and an officer, let alone a full commander, was a site that few people witnessed in their lifetimes. As rare as these things were, in and of themselves, it was the presence of the shinning sword at his left hip that drew their abject attention.

The silver hued hilt of a sword with a grip wrapped in a dragon hide thong, protruded from a night black scabbard. The blade of this sword was magically forged; pure silver merged with night black iron wood from the Forbidden Forest. Goblin wrought, cold forged steel honed to razor sharpness, completed the body of the blade. By legend, such a blade as this was said to be able to slay any foe, magical or otherwise. No one knew the proof of this, however, since such a weapon has not been forged in nearly a millennia, when the last wizard to carry such a blade was still alive.

Shaking herself from her shocked stupor, Nymphadora Tonks raised her eyes from the sword at his hip to the piercing green eyes of the man before her. Her mouth worked soundlessly as she struggled to form the words to the first of many questions.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and took the lead.

"The sword's a bit much, I know. I was having trouble deciding if I should carry it traditional fashion on my hip, or warrior style across my back with the hilt over my right shoulder. I think for today, I'll go with what the Ministry officials expect. I'm not really sold on the cloak however, what do you think?" he finished grinning.

"W-What do I think?" Tonks began, the shock having finally worn off. "I'll tell you what I bloody well think. I THINK YOUR INSANE!"

"Now, Dora.." Remus cajoled, having finally found his own voice.

"Now Dora nothing!" Tonks said in growing anger. "Tell me what the rumors I've been hearing and what this message implies isn't true?" she barked, shaking the crumpled paper in her fist at him.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is?" She pointed emphatically at the sword he carried.

Harry paused a bit too long before answering and her outrage grew proportionately.

"Tell me that's damn thing doesn't _**sing**_ when it's drawn!" she shrieked at him.

Harry quirked an eye brow as he patted the sword at his hip. "Wellll,.. it does have a rather melodious hiss as the steel scraps from the scabbard, but, it only does it for me." he added ruefully.

"Merlin's manky member! He's finally gone and done it, Remus. He's gone round the twist, he has." she bellowed in outrage to her companion ,who for his part, looked totally confused as to her meaning.

"Dora,.. what..?"

"Gods, Remus! Do I have to spell it out for you? That's a song blade he's carrying!"

Remus's puzzled expression began to fade as he mulled over the significance of this revelation."A song blade? There hasn't been a singing blade since the time of the…?"

"Knights! He's become a Bloody Magical Knight!" she snapped out, finishing his train of thought.

"There's really nothing to get so excited over. It's the logical course really." Harry interjected evenly.

"Harry, please explain your reasoning for this?" Remus asked quickly, heading off another outburst from his wife. He received a cold stare from her, for his trouble.

"As an Unspeakable, I will be able to continue investigating all manner of dark crimes. That's something I had planned to do anyway by becoming an auror. Becoming an auror is what I had originally planned to do once I'd graduated from Hogwart's. As an Unspeakable, I obtain the added bonus of being unanswerable to the public at large. Reporters may not question me without the express consent of my superiors.

As a Commander within the Unspeakable Corp, I have no immediate superiors. I am answerable only to the Minister of Magic. As broad ranging as that appears, it is still quite confining ,as it limits my authority to only that within the confines of the British Isles.

The Confederation of Wizards besieged me to accept the post of Magical Knight, which grants me that same authority as an Unspeakable, only spanning the entire globe. As a knight, I am answerable only to the Confederation, when outside of the British Isles."

He paused for a moment noticing the worried looks they were sharing with one another, before continuing emphatically…

"Let's face it, this is what I do. This is what I'm best at. I can continue to fight against dark wizards and solve dark crimes, but now I can do it freely and on a much broader scale. I can't be hounded endlessly by the press anymore. I don't have to suffer fans and crazed hero worshippers cornering me at every turn. I don't have to sift through miles of red tape, nor be bogged down by incompetent bureaucrats. I don't have to sit idly by whist criminals hide behind corrupt officials. Best of all, I can work alone. I don't have to worry about placing my friends in danger anymore, but at the same time; all local governing agencies are obligated to render me assistance if I should have need of it."

Finishing his explanation he waited patiently for their reaction. He didn't have long to wait, though he was a tad surprised by the passionate response he received as coming from Remus, not Tonks in this instance.

"Is that all that's important to you now, being alone, working alone; not having to worry about anyone else who may want to help you? That's not what the Harry I knew wanted. That Harry wanted to be with his friends and have a family of his own more than anything else in the world. That Harry wanted Voldemort out of his life so that he could have a life."

"The Harry you're describing was a boy with a boy's fanciful dreams, not a grown man, a wizard, with a grown wizard's responsibilities." he returned incredulously. "I think we can all agree that I have a certain knack for finding trouble, or should I say, it finds me. I think we can also agree that I've been well trained to deal with such occurrences and that I am imbued with the abilities that allow me to deal with them somewhat effectively. Like you said last night, Remus; I'm a natural flyer, but, that's not all I'm a natural at, is it?" He asked with a wry knowing grin.

"No, you're a natural fighter too." Remus sighed in resignation.

"You're also a talented singer. Why not pursue a career in entertainment? You could bring joy to so many." Tonks interjected hopefully, almost desperately.

"I er, don't know that I'm that good." Harry disagreed, blushing profusely.

"Awe, go on. One of my friends was working security the night of the Ministerial Ball and she said you we're nothing short of brilliant." Tonks chided, hoping to dissuade him.

"Actually, the minister suggested that I should consider doing some sort of benefit concert. It would not only benefit a good cause, but would also help appease the curiosity of the public; sort of a controlled 'meet and greet' sort of thing." Harry said somewhat unconvinced at the prospect.

"I think the idea has merit. Perhaps you could do something like that on an annual basis. Give the public a chance to see you up close, maybe even do a quick press conference before hand to alleviate some of the curiosity about your role as a Knight. Again, with the added benefit of funding a charitable cause, one of your own choosing." Remus suggested thoughtfully, ignoring the glare he was getting from his wife.

Tonks had only suggested performing as a diversion, a possible career to take the place of accepting a commission as a knight,, not as an addendum too.

"You're not seriously advocating that he accept the responsibility of knighthood?" she questioned aghast to her partner.

"No.., I don't condone his choice, Dora, but I think we have very little say in the matter. I'm sure that Harry has already made up his mind. The evidence of having done so now stands before us." Remus swept is hand the breadth of Harry, indicating his current appearance.

"I am standing right here you know. You needn't talk around me." he said huffily.

"You mentioned a midnight ceremony before, I take it you've already taken your vows? " Remus said in resignation.

Harry quirked a suspicious eyebrow, but answered truthfully. "Actually, no, I haven't. It was only a ritual for blessing me in my chosen endeavors. It's a traditional part of the knighting ceremony. I'm expected to take my vows this morning, after which the Ministry will officially announce my continued existence and the Confederation having conferred upon me Knighthood."

Remus shared a meaningful look with Tonks before he asked. "Could we possibly attend?"

"I don't see why not. The ceremony is being held publicly in the atrium of the Ministry at ten o'clock this morning. I'm pleased that you both would wish to come."He responded with a too warm sincerity. He was not oblivious to the conspiratorial look that Remus and Tonks shared with one another.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Dora graciously accepted his invitation.

"Great, at ten then. I'm off to the ministry to settle a few last minute details. I'm really pleased that you two are both behind me in this." Harry said gratefully as he took a hand from each and gave them an appreciative squeeze before he swept from the room.

Remus and Tonks shared a brief guilty look before they shook it off and started to move.

"You go to Hogwarts and collect Minerva and Poppy." He directed her.

"Bring them over to the Burrow where I'll be gathering the Weasleys. If we move quickly we may be able to head off the stubborn git before he gets himself into something that he can never get out of. A Knight,… of all things?" Remus huffed in exasperation.

"Should I tell McGonagal and Pomfrey what's up or wait till we get to the Burrow?" Dora asked.

"Best wait till we're all together. It'll cushion the blow. None of them even really knows for a certainty that he's still alive. I think that joyous announcement will be tempered by the news of his latest undertaking." Remus said warily.

"Hmphh, that's the understatement of the year." Tonks threw in before stepping into the grate and calling out," Hogwart's-Headmistress's office."

Tonks spun from view and Remus stepped into the grate and called out,

"The Burrow."


	2. Chapter 1: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. AN: Thank you to everyone for all your kind reviews on "Both More Wondrous and Terrible". I hope you find this sequel to your liking as well.

**Chapter One: Acceptance**

The Burrow's kitchen had been magically expanded to accommodate all of the Weasley family present, except Charlie, who could not return from Romania on such short notice. Minerva McGonagal, Poppy Pomfrey and of course, Hermione Granger had all arrived to the Burrow in record time in response to Remus and Tonk's urgent summons.

All eyes turned to Remus as he stood up from the kitchen table and cleared his throat. He swept his eyes over the gather throng consisting of: Molly and Arthur Weasley, their eldest son, Bill and his fiancé Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley, the twins, and Ron with a nervously expectant, Hermione Granger at his side, Minerva McGonagal and Poppy Pomfrey, and lastly the youngest Weasley, Ginevra, rounded out the group.

Remus could not help but feel some latent animosity toward Ginny. Despite the fact that none of what Harry was currently going through was her direct fault; she could not help that her more personal memories of Harry had been _obliviated_. It is, however, upon her the responsibility for not consulting McGonagal's pensieve where many of those lost memories lie in wait for her retrieval. Her stubborn refusal to consult the peniseve, has resulted in part, for some of the fallout of Harry's current actions.

_He feels alone and isolated . Things would be so much different if Ginny would only make the attempt to try and regain her lost memories of Harry_. He thought bitterly to himself.

He paused to focus his thoughts, and then began.

"I appreciate that everyone was able to get here so fast this morning. I have some rather urgent news that I believe may affect you all either directly or indirectly, depending on your feelings over the matter. I'm afraid that the information I have to share is rather a mix of both good and not so good news. With that in mind let me start with this bomb shell; Harry Potter is alive and well,er,… again." he added rather cheekily.

Pandemonium resulted around the room. Molly was crying with joy having thrown her arms around her shocked, but delighted husband. The twins we're chortling merrily. Ron and Hermione found comfort in each other's arms as they wept softly, tears of relief and happiness.

Oddly, McGonagal held out her palm expectantly toward Poppy Pomfrey who was reluctantly placing several gold galleons into her waiting hand. He'd have to ask them the particulars of that- later.

Ginny, for her part, did not appear to be taken with this news. She was pale and withdrawn, with the caged appearance of one who was about to bolt at any moment.

"Before I'm bombarded with what I'm sure will be a never ending supply of questions let me summarize things a bit. I went to visit James and Lily's graves the day after the fiasco at the World Cup. I wanted to make my peace with their memory, having felt ashamed that I could do nothing to aid Harry in his time of great need the night before. When I arrived, I found Harry's broken form at their gravesite. He was nearly dead as I could barely find a pulse when I checked him. I took him immediately to Grimauld Place as I knew that St. Mungo's would hardly prove to be a safe haven for him. A healer friend of mine and Dora's worked on him for several days before he was stabilized. During that time, Harry slipped in and out of consciousness.

The first lucid comment that escaped his lips that horrifically tense first day was, 'Tell... no ..one.'" he finished cryptically.

Dora came quietly to his side and slipped her hand lovingly into his own as a sign of support. As he half expected, Molly Weasley was the first to rebuff his actions.

"But, Remus, surely he would want us to know that he was alive? We're his family."

"Are we, Molly?" Dora asked skeptically. "Are we really that to him anymore? There was a time when we could lay claim to that honor, but that was before we lost faith in him after his battle with Voldemort. That was when we all mistakenly thought he was dead and gave up searching for him. It was also a time when he desperately needed all of us as never before. You lot had a second go at bringing him back into the fold, and we all know how that worked out. Not only did you manage to reject him, but then you took it upon yourselves to expose him publicly and in front of hundreds of thousands of fans at the World Cup. This cumulated in what could have been the greatest tragedy in Wizarding history, and would have been, if Harry hadn't taken it upon himself to save you all by laying down his very life in a fight against impossible odds." she finished angrily.

"And winning, let's not forget." Fred proclaimed.

"By destroying two dozen dragons and their dark wizard riders." George added gleefully.

"And finished by slaying a wyvern, something that has never been accomplished in known history." Fred added in uncharacteristic awe.

"Yes, all of that." Dora snapped silencing the twins attempt at levity.

"When all he really wanted was to happily play the biggest game of his life. He had a chance that boys dream of from the time they get their first broom, and it was ripped from his very grasp."

"But, we only wanted to show him that we'd changed our minds and wanted him with us. That we still l-love him." Hermione defended tearfully before collapsing into Ron's waiting arms.

"I know you do and so does he." Remus consoled.

"D-Did he say that?" Molly asked hopefully.

"No,... no, he hasn't and he won't. I think that because of the events at the Cup; he sees himself as justified in the belief that association with him places anyone, especially anyone he cares for, in absolute danger. I think that with this in mind, Harry has taken his 'nobility complex' to an unprecedented height." Remus's voice was laced with concern.

"W- What's he done? " Ron's asked in trepidation. His face was drawn tight and anxious.

"It's not what he's done, but what he plans to do in..." Remus glanced at the Weasley family clock, "In less than an hour. At ten this morning, the Ministry is going to hold a ceremony to inform the general public that not only is Harry alive, but that he has been commissioned as a full commander in the ranks of the Unspeakable Corp ."

Ron blew out the breath he was holding. "Whew, you had me worried there for a second. Being an Unspeakable will be right up Harry's alley. He'll be able to go after dark wizards and at the same time, the press will have to leave him alone since it's against the law to question an Unspeakable. It's perfect!" Ron chortled, ignorantly happy for his friend..

His happiness faded upon seeing Remus's face darken and feeling Hermione's warning grasp on his forearm.

"What?" he asked the rest of them expectantly. "Didn't we all hope things would work out this way? Now everyone knows he's alive, but they can't pester him for autographs and ask questions and such. Isn't that a good thing?" he asked hopefully.

"It might have been." Remus intoned grimly. "If that's all there was to it. As I said, the ministry has commissioned him in the Unspeakables, but the Confederation of Wizards has taken things a step farther and are going to confer upon him ... Knighthood."

There was a moment's deafening silence as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"God in heaven- Nooo! " Molly wailed as she threw herself into Arthur's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Merlin's moldy shorts." McGnagal swore uncharacteristically. "Are you certain? Is he carrying a sword, **a ****song sword**? " she asked in dread hope that it wasn't true.

"He is." Remus intoned hollowly.

"He's taken his vows then." Pomfrey added dejected.

"No,.. he has not." Remus sighed hopefully, sensing the coming change in their responses. "He's planning to take his vows prior to the Ministry's announcement this morning."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get down to the ministry and stop him before it's too late." McGonagal barked.

"A knight? What's a knight and why is that a bad thing? It sounds like quite an honor?" Ron asked innocently of no one in particular.

"I-It is an honor, R-Ron." Hermione stammered fretfully. "It's an honor that hasn't been accorded in nearly a thousand years. It's considered an h-honor and a c-curse." She stammered. "If H-Harry becomes a magical knight, he,'ll..." Her snuffling left her words unfinished.

"What's so terrible about being a knight, for Circe's sake?" Fred questioned.

"A Magical Knight, is a servant of justice within the magical world, Mr. Weasley." McGonagal began a grim explanation. "He is given the tasks of bringing to justice the most dangerous and dark of wizards and magical creatures within our world. In other words, his life will always be on the line. He will know neither peace nor rest whilst others are in peril. A knight is a consummate warrior. Only the strongest, bravest and most powerful are chosen for knighthood. A knight can be identified by his insignia; a crescent moon impaled on a sword with a star of hope hanging precariously from the lower tip of the waxing moon. The insignia is emblazoned on his cloak and also the hilt of a knight's sword. The sword he carries is the truest proof of his knighthood. Only a knight carries a **song sword**. The muggle legends call them 'singing swords'. The sword of a knight is bonded to his essence and will answer only his call. The song sword is aptly named because it sings when it is first pulled from its scabbard. Its melodious ring is unique unto the knight that wields it. It's song is a reflection of the characteristics most dominant in the magical soul of the knight it serves."

"Wow." Fred blurted out.

"Wow indeed." his twin agreed.

"It sounds like a lot of work and all, but still, it does sound a rather prestigious under taking. One that Harry will do an admirable job of." Percy added thoughtfully.

"Y- You d-don't understand." Hermione stammered tearfully. "It's a death sentence. They'll use him for every dangerous, 'no win' scenario there is. N-No knight in history has ever lived for more than a handful of years from the time he's taken his vows. Harry won't survive." Hermione wailed hopelessly.

"Won't he?"

All eyes around the table turned solemnly toward the voice of the one person that no one had expected to enter the conversation, let alone have this response. Ginny raised her chin defiantly and met each of their searching gazes.

"Everyone's always going on about what a great wizard Harry is. 'Harry's so powerful' this and 'so brave' that. If he's so great and invincible, then let him prove it. If not, well at least we'll all be able to get on with our lives." Ginny declared coolly, shocking the rest of them by her ruthlessness.

"Shut your mouth, Ginny!" Ron blurted angrily as he rose to his feet.

"You've got a bloody nerve." Fred, of all people, added in uncharacteristic rancor.

"You've lost more than a few memories, Ginny. You've lost your soul." his twin added in disgust."

"Oh, yeah? Will let me tell you a thing or..." Ginny's angry retort was cut short by her mother.

"Shut it- you." Molly hissed. "Get yourself up to your room this instant, young lady."

Ginny's momentary shock at her mother's sharp comments, was quickly replaced by her own ill temper getting the better of her.

"You can't order me around, I'm of age." Ginny spat back challengingly.

"I can and will as long as you are under this roof, Ginevra Molly Weasley. If you don't like it, there's the door." Molly waved her hand in the direction of the kitchen door, glaring angrily at her daughter.

"Fine by me." Ginny huffed before rising and stomping out the Burrow's door without a backward glance, leaving the room in shock as she did so.

"Maybe someone should go after her?" Percy suggested meekly.

"No" Molly answered flatly. "Ginny still has a lot of growing up to do and it's time she did it. You know the truth of that better than most, dear." Molly added soothingly to her third and also once estranged son.

Percy blushed faintly, but managed to nod his head in agreement.

"I agree." Arthur Weasley added surprisingly as he was always the most soft hearted of their parents.

Arthur Weasley rarely took a hard stance with his children, but when he did so, they all knew it was for their own good.

Once their father had spoken the rest of the brother's quickly nodded their heads in acceptance of his decision. Molly squeezed her husband's hand gratefully in solidarity.

"What should we do about Harry then?" Tonks remarked, eyeing the time warily. It was nearing ten o'clock rapidly.

"Nothing; other than show our support." another unlikely voice added, shocking the rest of them. Having collected her resolve and looked at the situation logically, (however much her heart might choose otherwise).

"Hermione, dear, y-you can't mean that?" Molly fretted worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but... I think I do?" She turned her tear stained face toward Ron to enlist his support. She knew that he would understand.

"You know I'm right, Ron. We've talked about this before, remember?"

Ron's shocked eyes searched her tender and resolute ones before he too pulled his eyes from hers and nodded dejectedly to the rest of his family and added. "She's right."

"We've been with him from the start. We've gotten stronger and more capable over the years. We're all of us very strong, magically speaking, but Harry... Harry is something else entirely. Every day, of every year, he's gotten stronger and more powerful."

"But he's suffered so much." Molly interjected dourly.

"And each time he was knocked down, he's managed to rise up even stronger than he was before." Hermione confirmed knowingly. "He's done the unimaginable more times than I can count and he's always found a way to survive. We knew. Somewhere deep down inside, Ron and I both knew. We knew that Harry was destined for something greater; something perhaps even greater than defeating the darkest, most powerful wizard in history. God, how we knew. We always feared this day would come, didn't we, Ron?"

Hermione pulled Ron's hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly before she rested her cheek on his hand and looked with sad, adoring eyes into his own.

"We did, love." He said softly to her before he turned to the rest of them and said with more conviction than he dared feel. "We always knew and feared the day when Harry would rise up and fulfill his destiny. His is a destiny so great that he would lose sight of the things that mattered most to him in the world. The things he wanted more than anything else. The same things that the rest of us have and so often take for granted. We always knew what Harry wanted most in the entire world, despite him having told us his dreams, one dark and lonely night when we were out searching for hoarcruxes."

"W-What did he tell you?" Molly asked, both hoping and fearing the answer.

Ron looked around the table at his family and tried to say words that were on the tip of his tongue, but still wouldn't come. Hermione rescued him as she intoned with a sense of warmth and wonder.

"He said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his friends around him. He said that he hoped one day he'd have a family of his own and that our children would play and grow up together."

"D-Did he say anything else." Arthur Weasley choked out

Hermione nodded and continued solemnly. "He said that he wanted seven children in all. Six girls with their mother's auburn hair and his mother's own green eyes, and one son with his father's face and with the chocolate brown eyes of his mother. He said they were the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen."

The irony of this revelation was not lost on Arthur Weasley. In a rare loss of composure, he rose from the table and left the room sniffling, quietly avoiding a display of weakness before the rest of his children. Several long moments passed before someone finally spoke again.

"All right then. If we're really going to support his decision, and I think we're all agreed on this, than I suggest we get ourselves to the ministry before we miss his knighting ceremony." Remus Lupin encouraged.

Many heads shook their displeasure, but everyone rose from the table and shuffled to the hearth where, Arthur Weasley was waiting for the rest to floo to the ministry. A weak smile was glued on Mr. Weasley's lips, and despite his brave front, the rest of the family could see that his heart was not in their decision.

Hermione was the last of the group to step out of the floo and into the Ministry's atrium. Instead of finding a gathered crowd of spectators and reporters anxiously waiting what was sure to be an astonishing announcement, they found a cleaning crew sweeping up the remains of thousands of party favors. Small groups of twos and threes still murmured excitedly to one another about the morning's incredible events.

They stood slack jawed as they caught snippets of the conversation between a young groups of excited withes:

"Can you believe it? Not only is Harry Potter still alive, but now he's been knighted!" one squealed

"Did you see his eyes, and those muscles? He's absolutely dreamy."

"I'd give anything if he saved me from the rest of my life"

"I can't believe we were actually here to see him knighted. This is something I'll remember for the rest of my life. I can't wait to get home to tell my sister that I actually got to shake his hand, she'll be so jealous."

On and on it went.

"I think that sot gave us the wrong time for the ceremony on purpose." Ron quipped disgustedly to no one in particular.

"Oh, really,do ya think?" Fred added sarcastically.

"I'd say that he must have suspected we'd try to prevent this from happening and planned accordingly." Remus offered with a bit of admiration in his voice, causing Tonks to roll her eyes in displeasure.

Hermione smirked at the rest of the group's irate expressions and received an appreciative snort from Ron when she added for good measure.

"Did I forget to mention that Harry is rather cunning?"


	3. Chapter 2: A Gift from the heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Two: A Gift from the Heart **

Ginny Weasley's room was a whirlwind of activity. Objects from every nook and cranny flew through the air with each irate flick of her wand. She knew the "family" would go and run to Harry Potter's ceremony, so she seized the opportunity to return and gather her things, thus avoiding another confrontation with her naive family.

_Merlin! Was the whole world Harrry Potter fans? _She thought snidely as she kicked the lid of her trunk closed and shrank it down to miniature size with a quick _shrinking charm._

Though she'd rather be leaving on more friendly terms, it really didn't matter as she was planning on moving out of the Burrow in a couple of weeks anyway. She had made plans to live with some of the friends that she'd made on the Harpies team.

Ominous thunder echoed across Otter St. Catchpole, as she left her childhood room without a back ward glance.

Ginny was descending the stairs to the Burrow's living room when a shockwave of energy rippled through the house, causing her to stumble over the last few stairs and tumble across the living room floor. She slid to a painful rest against the door to the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny struggled to her feet cursing under her breath just as another shockwave ripped through the house. This time she was at least able to steady herself by clutching the door jam with all her might as the house pitched and bucked beneath her feet..

After the last shockwave subsided, Ginny lurched to the front door and clawed it open before entering the front yard with her wand held shakily before her. To be honest, she'd given half a thought to just flooing away to safety, but her parents and family deserved better from her despite their recent differences. So here she was, standing in the Burrow's front yard with her wand trained on a lone, dark cloaked figure.

The wizard's cloak was hooded and he wore the hood up, masking his features. The fact that it was a wizard was evident by the broad shoulders and powerful build of the kneeling man.

The man was down on one knee and he held a gleaming silver sword by the pommel and the tip of the blade was implanted in the yard of the Burrow. Waves of golden hued energy pulsed down the man's arms and into the sword which appeared to conduct the power down into the yard where it subsequently rippled outward through the house and surrounding yard.

She could feel the energy pulsing beneath her feet as she cautiously advanced on the kneeling figure with her wand at the ready. When she was close enough not to miss, she could faintly hear the wizard chanting something under his breath.

_That voice? _His voice was so familiar. Like something from one of her dreams…

She leveled her wand on the kneeling figure and commanded.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing this instant."

Absently she chided herself for just how much that sounded like something her mother would have said.

To her utter shock the figure continued chanting, totally disregarding her warning.

_Fine, can't say I didn't warn you. _She thought angrily as she shot out a stunning_ curse _at the man.

To her total disbelief, a concentrated wind blew the red streak of light off course and it flew off harmlessly into the countryside dissipating as it went.

"What ..?" Ginny fired off another curse, and another, and another,... and so on. Each of her intended spells seemed to just slide off and deflect around the man. She found herself growing more and more furious. In her frustration she was to the point of firing off more and more high powered and deadly spells, ones that could readily kill if they connected with her target.

The tip of Ginny's wand began to glow from the amount of power she was channeling through it. She bit down angrily on her growing exhaustion, but finally, she succumbed and fell panting to her knees in the front yard as the wizard continued chanting unabated. After a few minutes, the wizard finished his chant and rose smoothly to his feet. He seemed oblivious to Ginny's recent attack on his person, and even more so to the crumpled form that was sprawled in the lawn not five meters away.

He pulled his gleaming blade from the earth and drew its razor edge across his palm. He held his lacerated hand out in front of him and let a several drops of his blood fall upon the earth.

The effects of this action were profound to say the least:

Thunder ripped through a cloudless sky and a crimson wave of energy enveloped the Burrow.

Ginny twisted around for a better view as the crimson waves pulsed as they passed beneath her. She sat with wide, frightened eyes, staring transfixed at the Burrow as it now pulsed with a crimson glow, infused with the energy that the mage was channeling into it.

The Burrow, for all intents and purposes, looked and sounded as if,.. as if it were a giant heart? The rhythmic beating stilled after a few extended moments. The crimson glow that had surrounded the house faded and within moments everything returned to normal.

Hearing movement behind her, Ginny turned around in time to see the cloaked figure return his sword to the scabbard at his waist, with one swift, unfaltering motion. He handled his blade with a practiced ease. It was as if the sword were merely an extension of himself.

As if seeing her for the first time, the figure seemed to contemplate her for a moment before he stalked forward and proffered a hand of assistance. Ginny only scrabbled back in fear. The figure stopped his advance and cocked his hooded head to the side as if amused by her reaction. After a brief pause the form took a halting step back before reaching up with both hands to draw his hood back. Ginny's mouth fell open with a frightened gasp that seemed to almost wound the man.

Piercing, emerald-fire eyes stared down into first frightened, but rapidly hardening, chocolate brown eyes. Eyes he'd once considered the most beautiful in the entire world, even when they were angry, like now. A slight quirk of a smile caught the edge of the young wizard's mouth as he considered her obvious ire.

"Still a bit tetchy aren't you, Ginny?" Harry snorted.

"Youuu!" Ginny hissed angrily. "I might of known it was you. Seems I can't turn around in this house without someone blathering on about the great Harry Potter this, or the 'boy who lived' that. I suppose next it'll be children's bedtime stories about the invincible 'magical knight'." she scathed

The venom in her words was not lost on him, though he gave no outward appearance of her having caused him any displeasure.

"Are you planning on having children to read the stories to, then?" he asked innocently, but mischief was dancing in his eyes .

"No. Not that it's any concern of yours, Harry Bloody Potter. Why are you here and what did you do to my parent's house? Shouldn't you be out slaying a dragon or some such, Sir Harry?" she finished snidely. Her sarcasm only served to augment his humor.

"Dragons, you say? Why no, milady," he preened, (actually preened ), and bowed formally before her. "I am sent on a quest to seek out the fairest maid in all the land. I was told that a woman with auburn hair,.. hair like that of a crimson sunset, dwelled in this land. She was said to be endowed with beauty that is truly unsurpassed."

As he spoke, Ginny began to blush and absently ran a hand back through her hair and drew it over her shoulder in a proud display. The smile that etched her features disappeared in a heartbeat when he asked,

"Is there perhaps someone about that merits such flattery, a,.. er.. sister perhaps?"

Ginny's eyes flashed fire. She didn't know what made her angrier; his having her on, or her own stupidity in succumbing to his pretended flatery.

"Why don't you take your little toy sword and sod off, Potter? That is, after you've taken off whatever hex you put on my parent's home first."

"Hex? Milady, wounds me." Harry fawned clutching his hands dramatically to his heart.

"As if" Ginny drawled. "Just undo whatever you did and leave already." she directed impatiently

"Hmm, as to that,.. I'm afraid my answer is- no." Harry denied flatly.

"I have placed a blood bond over your parent's home. The spell is connected to my own life force. As long as I still live, then any who dwell within these walls will be safe from harm. No force on earth can penetrate the ward that I've placed over the Burrow."

"Right" Ginny sniggered with obvious skepticism.

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow at her obvious disbelief and offered her a challenge.

"If you can so much as make a scratch on the surface of that house, I'll not only pay for any and all damages, but I'll give you a hundred galleons to boot?"

"And if I don't?" Ginny asked, rising to the bait.

"Then you wear an advertisement, of my own choosing, on your jersey for one of your matches during the quidditch season. The advertisement will be for a charitable cause, of course." he quickly amended seeing her pinched expression of reluctance.

"Done! Oh Potter, you must love to throw away money? This'll be the easiest money I've ever made."

Ginny grabbed her wand and aimed it at the Burrow's front window shouting,

"**_Reducto!_**"

The curse flew with deadly intent only to bounce harmlessly off the window without so much as rattling the pane.

Ginny turned surprised eyes toward Harry, who merely shrugged innocently stating, "Try putting a little oomph into it."

Ginny growled under breath and threw several more curses at the house. Each failed hex was followed by another, even more powerful, attempt until finally with a frustrated growl she threw down her wand and blatantly swore out her frustration toward the skies overhead.

Before she even had a chance to catch her breath, Harry was winding her up with a grin growing on his face.

"That's the best you can do? I think the rumors of your not insubstantial magical prowess are somewhat exaggerated. Ah well, at least I won our bet. I'll be in contact with you regarding payment of said debt."

"Stuff it, you. " Ginny snapped back angrily.

Harry's face immediately sobered. "Am I to understand that you are reneging on our bet?" his voice held a hard , challenging edge to it.

Ginny glowered at him, but bit out a reluctant. "No"

"A women of your word,… at least this time." he left off significantly.

Before an indignant, Ginny, could ask to what he was referring, a voice from behind interrupted them.

"Ginny, What's going on, is that... Harry?"

Mrs. Weasley's trepidation turned instantly to blissful surprise.

She reached out to him, but he seemed to blur for a moment before solidifying again to the right and just behind Molly, her arms caught only empty air. Undaunted, she turned on her heal for another try, and likewise, missed again.

Her lip quivered sadly, her eyes pleading, but Harry pretended to pay no notice as his raptor gaze swept over the rest of the Weasley family gathered in front of the Burrow, along with Hermione, Tonks , Remus, McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey.

Before them stood a tall, broad shouldered young man with sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a crisp black uniform beneath a night dark, maroon cape. A gleaming silver sword lay sheathed in its scabbard at his left hip. Well polished black dragon hide boots on his feet completed the ensemble. To say that he cut an imposing figure was to say the least. The man radiated confidence and power.

"A bit of a dirty trick you played by telling us the wrong time for the ceremony, Harry." Tonks bit out irately.

"Did I give you the wrong time?" he feigned innocence. "I could have sworn I said eight o'clock?" he finished with a smirk.

"You misled us on purpose and you know it." Hermione harrumphed.

Harry ignored the confrontation she sought; instead he stepped forward and took a hand each from Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal. A warm smile washed over his features as he said to them.

"It seems your faith in me was well founded. I'm free now, free of Voldemort for good."

"Thank God." McGonagal breathed.

In a rare display of emotion she brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it softly, reverently. As she did so, Pomfrey took advantage of the distraction and passed her wand over Harry's left side, doing a quick diagnostic. Her eyes glowed as she read the obviously pleasing results of her scan.

"Satisfied?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be so cheeky." she chided in return. "Even you have to admit that it's probably the first time I've ever seen you in one piece."

"Agreed." he offered readily, smiling broadly down at them. He kissed each of their hands in affection and gratitude before whispering, "Send Fawkes if you have need of me, and... a card would be nice once in awhile." he added with a cheeky wink to McGonagal, recalling her past complaints of no post or even so much as a card at Christmas.

Harry turned toward Ron, but found himself engulfed in a fierce hug by someone with thick long brown hair. She smelled of honey and spice. A scent he remembered well from his school days.

"Do you hate me for what I did? Please don't hate me, Harry." she whimpered. Hot tears fell on his neck.

"I don't hate you, Hermione, but, I am a bit angry just now." he confirmed softly.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she sobbed openly.

"I know you are." he acknowledged dispassionately.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

"In time, yes." He felt her stiffen in his arms, at his hesitation.

"W-Will we ever s-see you again?" she stammered pulling back and searching his eyes hopefully with her own moist brown ones.

He quirked a half smile and answered mysteriously. "Probably sooner than you think,… and when you least expect it."

Her brows knit in puzzlement and he seized the opportunity to plant a soft kiss on her forehead to reassure her.

"Take care of each other, Ron." he called over his shoulder as he stepped away just before the rest of them could gather too closely around his person.

"Y-You're not leaving? Not without a proper goodbye?" Mrs. Weasley blurt out desperately.

Harry paused and his stance softened ever so slightly before he turned around and hurriedly addressed not just her, but all of them at once.

"I've already been to Grimauld Place before I came here. Ginny can fill you in as to the reason for my impromptu visits both there and here.

Eyes turned briefly in question to Ginny before his voice continued. "I have not come to say goodbye, only farewell. Until next we meet..."

Harry Pulled his sword from its scabbard and thunder exploded from a cloudless sky. The thunder faded in the distance and was immediately followed by the trilling of Phoenix song. The music surrounded and coursed thru the gathering, filling them with a sense of awe and wonder. The music soothed and healed their wants and worries, whilst strengthening their spirits

Harry plunged the tip of his sword into the earth, silencing the blade. He dropped down on one knee and put his forehead to the pommel of the sword that he held in a white knuckled grip. His eyes were closed in deep concentration. Behind his kneeled form, the Burrow began to glow a crimson red and pulse rhythmically. His voice rang out over the pounding rhythm of the house:

"**With sword in hand I make my vow,**

**Till my final breath,... I shall protect you all!"**

A flash of lightning blinded the group and when their vision finally cleared, Harry was gone.

Thunder sounded distantly, fading away to the west. Everyone looked momentarily stunned. Bill, the eldest Weasley brother, was the first to come to his senses and speak as well as ask what was to be the initial question of many.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry just pledged his protection to this family,... as a **knight** ! Ginny, what happened before we arrived? Harry said something about 'filling us in on the details'?"

All eyes of those assembled turned questioningly on the youngest Weasley.

Ginny waved her hand airily as if it the matter was of no significance and said,

"He put some sort of ward over the Burrow and apparently Grimauld Place too. He claims that it makes them impervious, that no one inside can be harmed while the ward exists. He was being 'oh so dramatic', about it. I did try a few, er,. minor hexes and I have to admit that they didn't seem to have much effect."

Bill cocked an eyebrow as he considered her words before pulling his own wand out and shooting a burning hex at the house.

"_**Incendio**_**!"** he bellowed. A streak of orange flame shot at the house and,. rebounded back at the gathered family and friends.

"Everybody hit the deck! " Charlie yelled in warning.

Some people dodged out of the way, others, including Professor McGonagal, unceremoniously threw themselves into the dirt of the worn approach.

The hex sizzled overhead as it passed and exploded against an old oak behind them. The tree erupted in flames. Both, Charlie and Percy's quick thinking in summoning _aquamenti charms, _saved the tree from sure destruction.

"Whew" Ron whistled between his teeth, awe struck.

"I'll say" Bill added with obvious admiration. If I didn't know better I'd say that was some type of _blood ward _that Harry put over the Burrow."

"Blood ward? Hmm, no , that's not right? Potter called it a _blood bond_, I think?" Ginny answered.

"A BLOOD BOND!" McGonagal shrieked. "Surely not, he couldn't possibly know how to..? Tell me that he didn't actually draw his blood when he cast the spell?" McGonagal begged in alarm.

"H-He did, actually." Ginny confirmed. "He was chanting something and then he cut his hand with his sword and let some of his blood fall upon the ground. When the first drop of his blood hit the ground, the Burrow began to glow red like the color of blood and it,.. it..."

"It began to beat as if it were a giant, living heart." McGonagal finished for her. Her face was drawn and ashen as she muttered under her breath.

Will he never learn… bless him."

"Good God!" Bill Weasley breathed out in shock, his eyes wide in sudden comprehension.

"What is it, Bill. What did Harry do?" Mrs. Weasley asked with growing concern. The looks on Bill's and McGonagal's faces had them all worried.

"Harry put a type of _blood ward _on the Burrow, and apparently Grimauld Place as well. It's old, old magic from the time of the druids. I think he placed a _blood bond _on our house, to be exact. It's a type of ward that is tied to Harry's own life force. As long as he lives, the protection over our house remains intact. It's rumored that no one can be harmed within the protection of a _blood bond_, not even by an _Advera Kedavra_."

"Do you mean that nothing and no one can harm us as long as we're in the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked in awe. She stared wide eyed at her well worn home as if it had suddenly become a thing of priceless value and beauty.

"Nothing" Bill confirmed.

"Awe, go on." Fred chided. "No one's that powerful."

"Not even, Harry." His twin agreed.

"I know something that'll knock the shutters off the old girl." Fred quipped as he drew his wand.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shrieked in sudden alarm, slapping Fred's wand from his hand.

"Hey- oww! What are you playing at?" Fred snarled as he rubbed his smarting hand.

"You could have hurt him, you git." Hermione chastised.

"What are you going on about? " George asked puzzled by her actions.

"Yeah, you want to explain it to the rest of us who have only genius level I.Q's?" Fred spat irritably as he pocketed his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you see; the house is connected to Harry's life force. What we do to the house, we do to him."

"That's not right." Ginny spoke up disagreeing. "As an example, he let me fire all kinds of curses at the house before and it didn't hurt him at all."

"It may not have hurt him, but he could still feel it, though I'm not sure that it didn't cause him some pain. He was probably just being too noble to complain about it. If it truly is a _blood bond_ then not only is the house protected by his life force, but he can also feel when it's being attacked. He'll know if we're in danger."

"Are you kidding me? Ron blurted out incredulously.

"No"

"But that's,.. that's mental." Ginny stammered out.

"Non. It iz magnifique." Silent up till now, Fleur added her obvious admiration for Harry's work. "He az given us a wonderful gift; a piece of himself. Not only will it guard and protect us, but it will warn him if we are in ze danger."

"Exactly" Hermione chimed in agreement.

As she was the closest to the house, Mrs. Weasley reached out a tentative hand and placed her palm upon the Burrow's door. She pulled her hand back with a gasp of surprise. A small grin appeared on her face as she reached back out and gently placed her palm back against the door.

Molly Weasley's eyes were closed and her face displayed a mix of emotions that was startling to behold. The last of which was a longing sort of joy as she breathed out.

"It feels so warm and welcoming. It feels like,.. it feels like when he let me hold him in my arms." Molly began sniffling gently.

Hermione strode forward, pulling Ron along with her. She reached out a trembling hand toward one of the shutters, but still held firmly to Ron's hand with her other. The moment her hand touched the house, Ron's eyes went wide in surprise as he blurted out.

"I feel it. I feel him!"

"Yes" Hermione whispered reverently.

The rest of the gathering took up the experiment and touched the house.

"Merlin, can you lot feel how strong he is? He's got the heart of a dragon." Charlie exclaimed in wonder.

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the family.

"Cheeky blighter" Fred spat irritably.

"I'll say." George agreed.

"What?" Ron asked.

Fred's face flamed red. "Every time I touch the bloody thing, I feel like I'm standing in a room full of professors..."

"Completely starkers!" His twin finished the thought blushing violently.

"Is Umbridge there?" Ron sniggered and the rest of the group erupted in laughter .

The twins retreated embarrassedly from the house.

Arthur sighed contently next to his wife, his own hand upon the door next to hers.

"W-What do you feel, Arthur?" She asked in a small voice.

"Proud, Molly. I feel proud." he replied humbly.

"You all have been given a tremendous gift. I envy you." Professor McGonagal began. "Though he cannot be with you, at least not the way that you'd like him to be, and no doubt he returns the sentiment as evidenced by this wondrous gift. Harry has found a way to leave some small part of him with you. In so doing, not only will you be able to feel some of what he feels for you, but he is also protecting and watching over you. This house will be your sanctuary if you are threatened in any way. I have no doubt that if you are in danger, he will know it, and he will come. Merlin help whomsoever is threatening you when he does. You have been given a priceless gift; a gift that comes from the very heart of someone who cherishes you. With that in mind, I ask you to consider returning the favor. In times of great joy, sorrow and even strife, take it upon yourselves to touch this home and share some of what you feel with Harry. In so doing, you will help him to feel connected to you. He will remain a small part of your family. He will be able to share and prosper in your joys, but also, I think you will find his great depth of love a comfort for you in times of sorrow. I do not think he had this in mind when he gave you this gift, only your protection was his primary intention, but, so much the better for all of you." she finished smiling brightly.

"You are blessed." Poppy added reverently as she eyed the house with something akin to adoration.

"Indeed." McGongal agreed with her friend. "Do keep in touch. Come Poppy, we have students waiting." McGonagal called out as she and Madam Pomfrey apparated away with a double " Pop - Pop".

Remus and Dora Lupin had not as yet approached the house. Remus had a small wistful smile on his face as he looked to his wife and said. "Let's go home Dora."

"Yeah" she agreed, then gave him a knowing wink and added. "I'd kind of like to get the feel of the place myself." The couple gave a hurried 'goodbye' before apparating away.

Ginny Weasley stared blankly at her childhood home, her mind a whirl of emotion. She had half hoped that her parents and siblings would have asked her to stay, but now she wanted nothing so much as to get as far away from the Burrow as she could. Part of her wanted so much, but another, larger part, wanted nothing to do with anything connected to Harry Potter. The man frightened her, in more ways than one.

She told herself that she didn't know why, but on some level she really did, though she'd never consciously admit it to herself. The whole thought of him was more than she could bear right now.

"Ginny?" A voice interrupted her darkening thoughts.

"Yes, Mum." She responded.

"Wouldn't you like to come over and give the house a touch?" her mother prompted hopefully.

"No, er.. I already did that before you lot arrived." she lied too easily, fooling no one.

"Ginny.."

"I've really got to go, Mum. I'll owl you soon." she threw out hurriedly, apparating away before anyone could pry further.

Molly Weasley stared sadly at the spot her daughter had just vacated. A strong hand slid into her grasp and the voice of the man she loved comforted her. "Don't worry, Molly dear. Ginny will eventually tire of running from him or...?" he left off smirking.

"Or what, Arthur?"

"Or, she'll make the mistake of taking the fight to Harry. If that happens, when that happens, I think Ginny will find herself biting off more than she can chew. That boy has grown up physically, mentally and emotionally and every other good way I can think of. He's like what you'd expect Dumbledore to have been like when he was in his prime. I look forward to that day."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because when the dust settles and Ginny comes back to herself, he will come back as well. Our seventh son will return to us." Arthur Weasley finished and placed an affectionate kiss on his wife's forehead.


	4. Chapter 3:And so it Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Three: And So It Begins**

In the many months that followed Harry's departure, Hermione Granger fervently begun training for the Unspeakables and if all went according to plan, she would graduate ahead of schedule and receive her commission as an officer in the ranks of the Unspeakable Corp., upon completion of her spring term next June. She was poised to become the youngest graduate ever.

It had long been her dream to pursue a career within the Dept. of Mysteries, now more so than ever. Now she had the added benefit of having exposure to Harry. As an officer amongst the Unspeakables, Hermione had access to all facilities within the Dept. of Mysteries, including the dormitory of command level personnel, though on a limited basis. Harry didn't know it yet, but once Hermione's training was complete, he was about to get an unexpected visit.

Ron had a bit of a rough start as the Cannons new keeper, but after several games, his game nerves settled and he was rapidly establishing himself as one of the finer keeper throughout the league. Would that the Cannons fortunes as a whole mimicked his own modicum of success. The Cannons had managed to scrape together more wins than losses, but they were obviously affected by the loss of what most people considered the games premiere seeker in Harry Potter. The cannon's new seeker, Evan Turner had done a better than average job of it, but he was no Harry Potter and the Cannon's finished second in the standings for the season.

Ginny Weasley had quickly risen through the ranks and was poised to make the jump from the reserve squad to starting left chaser for the Harpies at the start of the next season. She favored the middle position, but that was of small consideration. She'd play beater if it meant starting in the big leagues.

Bill and Fleur had tentatively planned a date for their nuptials in Sept., 1999. Fleur had always dreamed of a fall wedding. This gave the anxious bride a respectable amount of time to plan her wedding accordingly

Charlie was happily ensconced in his job as a dragon handler.

Percy Weasley was slowly making his way up the ladder of success within the Ministry.

McGonagal and Pomfrey happily made their way thru another year at Hogwarts. Though both still missed Harry's presence deeply, true to his word; Harry had remained in contact. On an almost weekly basis he sent a short letter or picture card from his travels around the globe.

Ever the modest one, Harry always downplayed his role in events, though the papers were always filled with headline stories of his latest successes, and they were many:

_**The Daily Prophet**_ -May12, 1998

_**Potter Foils Plot of Salem Coven!**_

_Magical Knight, Harry James Potter, has recently been credited with the capture of the dreaded, "Coven of Eight"- a group of fanatical witches that had dedicated themselves to the outlawed, ancient rights of necromancy. A branch of which is responsible for the foul creation of inferi, a desecration of the dead in which the deceased is returned to a state of undead animation, a mockery of the human existence._

_All eight of the 'Coven' founders were either captured or killed, in a single decisive stroke by the Confederation's Magical Knight leading a team of elite American aurors. No casualties were reported amongst the aurors present at the 'Coven's' capture. There are, however, reports that Magical Knight Potter, or MK-ONE as he is often referred, was wounded defending a fallen auror, but reports of his exact injuries are not confirmed at the time of this story.._

Minerva McGonagal had barely read through the _Prophet's _featured story and begun to worry, when Fawkes appeared in a crimson flash of fire. A note from Harry was fortuitously clutched in the phoenix's talon.

_Dearest Minnie and Poppy:_

_I don't know if word has reached you regarding the capture of the Salem- Coven of Eight , but if so I'd like to reassure you both that;_

**_I __am __fine _**_- really. Reports of my being injured were greatly exaggerated. _

_The American aurors did a fantastic job, so much so, that I had little hand in the capture of the "Eight". I barely had opportunity to throw a stunner or two before the Americans had the lot of them all well in hand._

_I'm off to the Amazon jungle next. They're having some voodoo problems or some such. - Harry_

Harry's letters came on a regular basis and finally in the fall, he reported that his job in the Amazon's had come to a suitable conclusion:

Sept. 24, 1999

_Minnie and Poppy-_

_I'm relieved to report that I was finally able to catch up with that rattle shaking, voodoo prat of a baby murderer. I offered him the opportunity to surrender peacefully and submit himself to local Ministerial Justice, but, he chose to put up a fight. _

_- Scratch one voodoo priest._

_In case you're wondering- I'm __fine__ with it._

_On a brighter note, my next job sounds more adventurous. I'll be going to the South China Sea next. The Confederation wants me to investigate some rather exaggerated reports from their local fishing communities. It seems they believe they have some sort of 'sea monster' plaguing their local fishing trade and disrupting shipping lanes. It's probably just a giant squid showing off for a potential mate. It's their breeding season, you know._

_Tell Poppy not to worry- I'm quite well._

_Love, Harry_

December 14, 2009

_Dearest Minnie and Poppy;_

_It appears the local villagers are correct- it is a __sea__monstre;__ a __kraken__ to be exact. So cool! It took a bit of doing, but I was able to make contact and establish some rudimentary communication with the beast. It's method of communication is quite similar to Sebastian's. Speaking of, would Sebastian mind sharing his lake home for a bit whilst Altea,(that's the kraken's name- she's a female), recovers? She was injured by a muggle vessel that mistook her for a large whale. In her pain and terror, she naturally lashed out against those she felt responsible-humans. _

_She's well sorted out now, but needs a bit of a respite while I scout out a safer place for her to live. I think she'd make a fine specimen for the students to learn about in their Magical Creature studies. If it's okay with you and Sebastian, of course, then I'll make arrangements to transport Altea to the school's lake on Dec. 19 at about 1:00 pm? That way the students could get a firsthand look at a truly remarkable creature before they leave school for the Christmas holiday. I, too have some pressing matters to attend to before the holiday, so I'd like to get her squared away before the break. If the students would like to see something truly spectacular then they should be at the lake about that time. Send word with Fawkes and tell Poppy- I'm fine._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. Tell Poppy that we'll need all the water proof cement that she can get her hands on!_

"A KRAKEN! Good lord, where does he find these things?" McGonagal squawked quizzically, upon finishing Harry's letter.

_I wonder what he needs water proof cement for? _She wondered in afterthought.

The beginnings of a very large grin were forming at the corners of her mouth as she walked to her floo grate and called out silkily, " Poppy, dear, might I have a word?"

December 19, 1998

The entire student population of Hogwarts was gathered around the rocky shore of Black Lake at 12:55 pm. What had been biting cold weather of late was oddly becoming gradually warmer as the time of Harry's imminent arrival approached. Coats and scarves were abandoned as the temperature pushed into the mid seventies and continued to rise.

The bells of the school chimed out at one o'clock, and a hush fell over the gathered students and professors who waited anxiously along the shoreline. Moments passed and still no sign of Harry Potter, or his charge, appeared as the lake remained calm and tranquil.

The lake's waves slapped gently against the shoreline and in the distance the giant squid was lazing in the sun, obviously Sebastian was enjoying the warmth of the unexpected climate change.

Thunder sounded in the distance. Minerva caught Pomfrey's eye as they shared a knowing look.

The calm was broken by a shout of exhilaration, **" Woo Hoooo!"**

**Baa-wooosh!**

Something enormous fell out of the clear December sky and hit the waters of Lake Black causing a titanic wave to sweep out across the lake on a direct collision course with the shocked and unprepared Hogwart's staff and student body.

Hasty shouts of "_protego" _erupted amongst screams of panic, but the magical shields summoned were too small and too few to make any difference against the tidal wave approaching. In the blind panic to either flee or shield themselves from the approaching wave, no one even noticed the sudden drop in air temperature as the chill December weather abruptly returned with a vengeance. Just as the wave was about to hit the shore, it slowed unexpectantly, freezing solidly into a gigantic iceberg.

"**Hoo-wee!**" Someone shouted out.

The voice came from the lone figure dressed in black and riding, what appeared to be a muggle snow board, came hurtling down the side of the newly formed iceberg.

The snow boarder hit the base of the ice cliff at breakneck speed and skidded along the pebbled shoreline until finally launching himself into the air. He spun in a perfectly formed somersault and landed on his booted feet , directly in front of an exasperated, Headmistress McGonagal, who for her part did not appear to be the slightest bit alarmed, merely put out.

"Minnie! Give us a kiss!" Harry chortled as he swept the elder witch up in a friendly hug and planted an unexpected kiss on her cheek.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagal admonished. "Such behavior- really?" she squawked indignantly.

"Awe, don't be like that?" Harry pouted. "I'm just happy to see you. Where's Poppy hiding?"

As if on cue, the school matron stepped out from behind several awe struck students and cleared her throat meaningfully.

"Poppy!" Harry blurted out in obvious delight as he repeated to hug and kiss the healer as he had done the headmistress beforehand. Unlike the former, Pomfrey squealed with glee at the attention.

The happy reunion continued until McGonagal's throat clearing drew their attention back.

"What's the matter..?" Harry let off.

He caught McGonagal's gaze flick meaningfully toward the surrounding students who were scrambling to get back into their winter garb, to fend off the unexpected return to cold weather, not to mention the ice berg poised ominously along the shoreline.

" Er,.. sorry." Harry apologized sheepishly, a blush creeping over his face.

He drew his sword from over his left shoulder where he wore it- 'warrior style'. Thunder boomed across the sky and as it echoed away distantly, the air was filled with the trilling of phoenix song. Harry chanted low under his breath and his gleaming blade began to glow a golden hue. He plunged the blade into to shoreline in front of the ice berg.

Thunderous snaps and crackles filled the air as the iceberg broke apart and crashed back into the dark waters of Black lake. A surge of water splashed over the knight before receding and the lake waters returned to the former calm. The gray winter skies abated and the air noticeably warmed once again. Students blew out sighs of relief as winter coats were again discarded.

"Sorry everybody." Harry called out sincerely. He pulled off his dark boots and emptied the undesired lake water from each.

"Harry your soaking wet, and in this weather too. You'll have ruined your clothes, if not caught your death in pneumonia as well?" Pomfrey admonished.

"No worries." Harry shrugged unconcerned. "My boots are eel skin. Every time they get wet it just softens them up a bit more. I made them myself. Some folks in a fishing village off the China coast showed me how- nice lot. Turns out that Altea has a thing for eels, but not their skins so much,. so we had a lot of material to work with. Worked out great. I managed to get all my Christmas needs taken care of to boot. Huh,. get it- to boot! Haw- Haw.." he chortled at his own joke.

Ignoring his ramblings, Pomfrey clucked her tongue disapprovingly and waved her wand over him to do a quick diagnostic evaluation.

Harry stopped his chortling and raised an eyebrow at her antics.

Pomfrey grumbled something under her breath about being 'more careful' and 'not lying next time', but otherwise seemed accepting of her findings.

"If you two have quite finished,.er, catching up? The students are scheduled to leave at 3pm and despite the '**great splash' **your amusing entrance caused, Sir Har-ry( she drawled his title with a hint of sarcasm), we've yet to see anything that warrants little of interest?" McGonagal berated incredulously.

"Beg pardon?" Harry responded, innocently confused.

"**The kraken**? I assume you actually brought one, Sir Har-ry." The headmistress drawled wearily.

Harry raised an indignant eyebrow as he huffed indignantly. "Well, I didn't just come here for the snowboarding."

He stomped back into the waters of the lake and smacked the flat of his hand several times atop the waters like a marine trainer summoning a dolphin. He then put his fingers to his lips and blew out a long shrill whistle.

"Come on ya great walrus. Every body's waiting already." he shouted across the still waters.

Barely a moment later, the dark waters before him began to churn and bubble with increasing ferocity before flying violently into the air as an enormous brown monstrosity launched itself into the air and landed with an enormous splash, that drenched the entire gathering .Most of the onlookers cringed back in terror, some even fled. Harry was the only one that hadn't flinched in the slightest.

The **kraken** was perhaps some eighty feet long with the head and body of an enormous hammerhead shark. It's body ended not in a tail but with many enormous tentacles that dwarfed even Sebastian's own in size and breadth. Blood red eyes, the size of platters, one to either side of the creature's head, surveyed the gathering with a gleam of ..._mischief_?"

"There's my girl!" Harry cheered as he reached out and patted the creatures rubbery hide with a free hand.

"You're a cheeky one, splashing every one that way, aren't you?"

The creature bellowed deafeningly in reply to Harry's amused inquiry.

"I-It understands you?" McGonagal squawked in surprise.

"Course she does, though it's a bit of an empathic thing." Harry acknowledged with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She's a smart thing, she is. Altea, this is Professor McGonagal, next to her is Madam Pomfrey, they're good friends of mine. Ladies, this is Altea."

Again the creature bellowed and added a few chirps and whistles for good measure.

Whatever the kraken had said, it had Harry bent over in side splitting laughter.

"What's all this then? " McGonagal asked with dwindling patience.

"A-Altea s-says that y-you remind her of her m-mother." Harry choked out between guffaws.

The rest of the gathering immediately joined him, laughing uproariously.

McGonagal raised an irate eyebrow and scoffed. "She must've been a lovely female."

"I'm sure." Harry agreed good naturedly.

Once everyone's initial reactions settled down, Harry gave a brief lecture on some of the Kraken's more interesting habits and attributes. He finished with a brief summary regarding the events surrounding the Kraken's wounding and his own modest role in restoring order to the region and assisting, Altea, in recovering from the wounds inflicted upon her by a muggle whaling vessel.

"As to that,.. Poppy, were you able to get your hands on a decent supply of water proof cement?"

"Several cauldrons full, yes." the matron confirmed." But, what do you want it for exactly?"

"A bandage o'course". Harry replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Alright, Altea,.. over ya go." Harry directed giving the beast a whack on its blubbery side.

The Kraken bellowed it's agreement and rolled onto its flank exposing a jagged gash some five meters long on its ventral side. The wound appeared just barely closed, but it was still raw and sensitive by the look of it.

"There's a good girl." Harry praised. "Poppy, can I get that cement now,... oh, and a good sized trawl too?"

An hour later and, "There, that should do it." Harry said as he stepped back to admire his work. The waterproof cement, (having been used to fill in the gouge in Altea's side), had made a fine bandage for the kraken's healing wound.

"Now, off you get." Harry dismissed. "The water's chillier than your use to, but you'll be quite safe here whilst you heal. Mind yourself; this is Sebastian's home, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, and no eating the mere people!" Harry added in gentle warning.

The kraken gave a last howl of acknowledgement before sinking beneath the water's of Black Lake amidst a thunderous applause from the student body.

McGonagal dismissed the gathered crowd and wished the students a pleasant holiday.

As the crowd of onlookers reluctantly drifted away, McGonagal turned her attentions to her former student.

"Harry, would you care to join Poppy and I for a spot of tea, or do you have to run off again?"

"Nah, I'll be around a bit for the holidays. I do have a few errands to run and will have to spare a bit of time to find Altea a new home, but for now, I'm all yours ladies." He responded warmly and proffered each of his elder friends an arm as they headed back to the castle.

An hour later found the friend enjoying a pleasant conversation over tea and scones.

"Quite an entrance you made today, Harry." Pomfrey chided.

"We-ll, Minerva did say I should surprise you both with a visit now and again. Was it a bit too much?" He grinned mischievously.

"Not at all. Why just last week we had Merlin's ghost was doing card tricks in the great hall." McGonagal chirruped sarcastically.

"Did he do 'chase the ace'? I love that one." Harry mocked.

"Oh, stop it you too." Pomfrey scolded. "The lad was only having a bit of fun, and you know you loved every minute of it, Minnie."

"Hmpff, I suppose." the headmistress begrudgingly conceded, then turned the conversation to more conventional concerns. "The castle is so lonely during the holidays. I don't suppose we can coerce you into joining us for the holidays, Harry?" She finished charmingly.

Harry's smile slipped ever so slightly, but he recovered so quickly she barely caught the change, but McGonagal had caught it.

"Er,.. no. I've, um, made other plans, but thank you for the gracious offer." he sounded genuinely appreciative.

"How thoughtless, I'm sure you must be going to the Burrow then? Molly will be so pleased to have you home for the holidays. I know all your friends miss you terribly." Pomfrey prodded, knowingly picking up on the headmistress's tact.

"No actually. I, er, don't think that's the wisest course. I've made other plans." Harry answered vaguely. His smile having disappeared entirely this time as he eyes twitched warily.

McGonagal and Pomfrey shared a concerned look before the headmistress dropped all pretence and went on the offensive.

"You haven't kept in contact with any of your friends, have you?" It wasn't so much a question as an accusation.

"No" Harry returned stoically.

"May I ask why?" McGonagal intoned politely.

"You may ask, though I suspect you already know the reason or reasons." He responded incredulously.

McGonagal raised a quizzical eyebrow, but proceeded gently.

"Would it be safe to assume that this regards the youngest Weasley member?"

Harry paused to consider his words before he replied. "Partly, but to be honest there's a lot more to it."

"Please, Harry? Poppy and I are your friends; we only wish to help you if we can." McGonagal counseled gently.

A ghost of a smile returned to his troubled features before he responded.

"I don't really need any help. I just, I'm going in one direction and they're going in another, is all. Ron and G-Ginny are playing quidditch now, and I'm not really a part of that sort of thing anymore. Hermione is undoubtedly absorbed in some higher studies somewhere. The rest of the Weasleys are doing fine, I'm sure. Remus and Tonks are well into their own family. I've er.. managed some correspondence with them at least." He finished lamely, his smile faltering.

"Correspondence is it?" Pomfrey scolded.

Harry's eyes dropped down to the floor, shamefully.

"I have it on good authority that the only correspondence you've had with Remus is to turn down his request for you to become godfather to his child. Harry shifted uneasily in his chair. She had touched a nerve.

(Remus and Dora are the now proud parents of a baby girl, 'Lillian Ann' born to them last March. The baby was proudly named after Harry's mother, one of Remus's most beloved friends. Harry's refusal had been a disappointing one word return letter of "**NO**", that had broken their hearts.)

Harry mumbled something in reply that they couldn't quite catch.

"Come again?" McGonagal asked him to repeat.

"I said that I'll not pull a 'Sirius' on their child." he bit out irritably.

Pomfrey appeared visibly shaken by this revelation. Her eyes pleaded with Minerva's. There must be some way to resolve this. Despite Harry's outward gregarious behavior, he was still hurting from the same old wounds, now as much as ever.

"By that, I take it you mean that you have concerns that you will not live long enough to provide stability in a role as a potential godparent?" McGonagal proceeded cautiously.

"Exactly. It's not that I'm not honored and all, but, let's face it; the life expectancy of a knight isn't all that good. Sooner or later my luck is gonna run out."

"Hmm, as to that, I think skill more than luck has something to do with your continued survival. You could have at least offered them more of an explanation. The cold reply you sent was very disheartening to them both." McGonagal admonished him.

Though suitably abashed, Harry found his voice and continued emphatically.

"It's best this way for everyone concerned, if I just keep my distance as much as possible. I've still got a target painted on my back, now more than ever. I'd only be putting them at risk if I pursued a relationship. I thought I could at least keep in touch, maybe even rebuild some of my relationships, but I was wrong. 'The Coven'assignment from last spring proved that no one around me is safe for long. I have a knack for finding trouble as much now as ever. It took me awhile to really learn that. It's not a lesson, I'll soon forget- if ever."

"What happened, Harry?" Pomfrey cajoled, compassion etching her voice.

Harry waved her off. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. There's no changing the past."

Harry paused a moment to let the finality of his words sink in before he fixed a smile back on his face and continued in a brighter tone.

"Anyway, as I said, I've made other plans for the holidays, but I expect I'll be able to drop in a time or two when I come back to check on Altea. In case I don't get a chance to see you before Christmas..."Harry reached into his jacket and withdrew to brightly wrapped, miniature packages that he placed on the headmistress's desk. He waved his hand over the packages and they expanded back to their natural size. Each gift had one of their names written on a tag.

"Merry Christmas, ladies." he cheered.

Despite herself, Pomfrey let out an excited squeal of delight, but before either could say a word of thanks, the room filled with a blinding flash of light and he was gone.

Thunder faded away in the distance.

"What do you think, Minnie?"

Minerva McGonagal eyed her friend pensively. "I don't know what to think. I do, however, suspect that something's happened. Something's got him spooked."

"Oh- pish. Riding in here on a "**kraken" **for Merlin's sake! That boy's not afraid of anything, at least not for himself." Pomfrey scoffed.

"For himself-no, but for others...?" McGonagal considered for a moment and then walked to her hearth and threw in a pinch of floo powder. Emerald flames erupted in the hearth and she called out in a clear voice.

"The Burrow"

Molly Weasley's face flickered into view. "What is it, Minerva?"

"Molly, by any chance is Hermione there?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact we were just having a cup of tea in the kitchen."

"Excellent. Would you be so kind as to ask her to floo to my office, I have some materials I'd like to pass onto her for her studies? McGonagal lied to spare her concern.

"Surely" Molly replied and disappeared from the grate.

Moments later, Hermione Granger spun into view and stepped out of the grate, dusting soot off of her cadet robes.

"You wanted to see me, Professor? Madam Pomfrey." she acknowledged the healer's presence as well, her gaze scanning the office. Her eyes came to rest on the gifts adorning the headmistress's desk. She nearly dismissed them, when her eyes caught on the familiar handwriting on the gift tags.

"Did Harry send..? She began with excited expectation.

"Harry was here, Hermione. He left just moment ago in fact." McGonagal cut her off.

"Did he say where he's going? How did he look? Did he ask about us? Is he coming home for Christmas? Did he..?" a slew of questions began tumbling out of the excited girl's mouth.

McGonagal raised a hand for silence and Hermione's questioning came to an anxious halt.

"I'm sorry dear, but, no. he did not offer much of anything regarding his current plans, other than to say that he was not going to the Burrow."

Pausing momentarily in compassion for the girl's now crestfallen appearance, she shot Pomfrey a look and the matron patted the young women's shoulders reassuringly.

"I'm sorry child, but I didn't want to give you false hopes." McGonagal continued gently. "It's not so much what Harry said, but what he didn't say that concerns Poppy and I. Something's troubling him. Something has occurred that has his noble streak kicked back into high gear.

"W-What is it?" Hermione stammered out anxiously.

"I don't know, but I suspect its origins lie within this whole 'Coven' business that occurred over in the colonies. Have you heard anything about what occurred in your position within the Unspeakables?" McGonagal inquired hopefully.

"N-No,.. I'm still a cadet and I'm not privy to high security intelligence. I-I do recall that there was a lot of buzz around the department at the time, but nearly everything Harry does causes a stir. This was different though. Command was really in a twist at the time. Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?" she blurted out worriedly.

"No child, he's fine. It's probably the first time I can truly agree with him in that regard." Pomfrey reassured her.

"Then what? He had sent a few short messages. I had such hopes that he was beginning to open up. That maybe he'd find his way back to us, but all of a sudden his notes just stopped in mid November. Ron and I have sent dozens of owls since then, but nothing." Hermione paused for a minute to try and collect herself as her emotions we're obviously getting away on her as her anxiety heightened.

She continued more somberly, but with no less trepidation. " emus and Tonks asked Harry to be the baby's.."

"We know , child." Pomfrey cut her off consolingly, but too late as the dam on Hermione's emotions crumbled and broke.

"H-He mentioned t-that?" she asked thru her tears.

"He did." McGonagal confirmed quietly. "but, it wasn't so much the fact that he turned them down as the reason he did it, that gives me pause."

"W-What did he s-say?" Hermione choked out.

Pomfrey had her arm around the girl's shoulders but she refused to be comforted. Her thirst for information was her first priority, as always.

"W-What did he say, p-professor?" Hermione demanded.

"He said he didn't want to do a 'Sirius' on their child." McGonagal quoted, dreading the reaction she knew was coming.

Hermione wailed despairingly upon hearing those words.

- _Harry was not expecting to live long._


	5. Chapter 4: Magical Knight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Four: Magical Night**

Christmas arrived with more surprises than anyone had anticipated at the Burrow. The already heavily over-flowing area surrounding the Christmas tree was laden with even more gifts than expected. There was a gift for each and every member of the family and their significant others. Each was wrapped in Griffyndor colors of gold and crimson and labeled with their names written in the same familiar hand writing. A card was left on the dining room table addressed to:

_Everyone,_

_Due to circumstances beyond my control I find myself disappointingly unable to accept your generous invitation to spend Christmas at the Burrow. I'm sorry that I did not acknowledge your invitation sooner, but I wanted to be able to at least surprise you this morning. Christmas is a time of magical surprises afterall and none so enchanting as the memories of the Christmas's I've shared with all of you in the past._

_I am doing well and am in good health, and yes, Molly,.. I'm eating enough. I have left a present for each of you beneath the Christmas tree. Each gift was made by my own hand without the use of magic to assist me, although I did place a charm or two upon the items once they were finished. _

_I'm told that the gifts that mean the most are the ones that come from the heart, especially if they are made from love. Each of the men have been given the same gift and likewise for you ladies- so there should be no bickering about 'who got what'. The raw materials for your gifts were generously provided by a large scaly friend of mine named, Altea. _

_I am quite busy these days, but have taken the time to remember what's important as hopefully you shall see when you open your gifts. I'm sorry that I have not kept in contact as I promised that I would. Please refrain from repeated attempts to try and communicate with me,( Ron and Hermione),as I'm quite unable to respond much of the time due to occupational constraints. I will do better on dropping you a quick word now and again, you may even see me in the near future, if all goes as to plan. Until then,... know that I carry warmest thoughts of all of you in my heart._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. Tune into the W.W.N. at 4 pm for their special Christmas broadcast! _

Molly Weasley finished reading Harry's letter aloud to her gathered family. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her apron before carefully folding and tucking away Harry's letter into her apron pocket. Smiling brightly she suggested, "What say we open one gift each before we have our breakfast this morning?"

Nods and murmurs of approval flowed in the wake of the mad scramble as each grabbed up the gift that Harry had left for them.

The sound of paper tearing filled the room, soon followed by a delighted chorus of "oohs and ahhs."

Each of the Weasley men held a pair of hand stitched eel skin boots and matching wallets_- enclosed were notes that detailed the eel skins natural ability to repel water, but should they become wet, they dry quickly and become softer and more supple with wear. The wallets were charmed to hold large amounts of any currency , with an additional __warming charm __for er...personal comfort._

For the ladies: Harry had made eel skin purses and a handsome pair of hand stitched winter gloves_-Again, notes were enclosed to inform the ladies that their bags were magically expanded on the inside to hold almost any number of objects and each object would come readily to hand if asked for by name. The gloves were water repellent and had added warming charms._

Breakfast was a raucous affair as was the usual. After filling themselves to the breaking point, the family withdrew to the living room to finish opening their presents to one another.

Hermione was anxiously anticipating her gift from Ron. She was nearly faint with anticipation when he handed her a small, (ring sized), box to open. Inside, disappointingly, was a lovely pair of sapphire earrings. The smile had slipped from her face, but only just. Thankfully, she was able to recover herself before Ron noticed her disappointment and thank him sweetly for his thoughtfulness.

_When was he ever going to propose?_

She knew Ron had purchased an engagement ring, how could she not with the obvious box shaped bulge that was ever present in his breast, or pant's pocket since last June. So many times they'd gone for moon lit walks and secretly she'd hoped- _this is it,…_but nothing ever came of it.

_When Ronald? _She thought exasperatedly.

Gift opening was soon followed by the annual Weasley family snow ball fight. The boys all opted for taking the opportunity to try out the new boots they'd received from Harry.

"Oiy, what's up?" George complained. "I can't get my foot all the way into this boot. Do you think Harry got the size wrong?"

"Nonsense. His eldest brother Bill quipped. "He's placed a sizing charm on them- mine fit perfectly.

George reached into his boot and dug around a bit before exclaiming,

"Ah-Haa!" pulling out an odd handful of furry cushioning that ended up being a pair of earmuffs with a small note attached that read:

_George-_

_Sorry about the way things turned out. I appreciate all you did to protect me the night you were maimed. Ear's to a Happy New Year! -Harry_

(Harry was referring to the night George lost his ear when polyjuiced to appear as Harry, when he made his escape from Private Drive for the last time. Do to the dark magic involved, no magical healing of any kind had been able to replace his missing ear)_._

"Hey you lot, Harry's made me a pair of ear muffs." George sang out appreciatively to the rest of the room.

"Can I have the extra one?" Fred quipped.

"Har- Har" George rolled his eyes irately as he pulled the ear muffs onto his head.

As soon as the right ear muff made contact with the hole where his missing ear had once belonged, the room filled with the trilling of phoenix song and a golden glow enveloped George's head. George fell to his knees and was struggling to pull the muffs from his head, mewling softly.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley cried out in alarm.

Before anyone could so much as take a step toward George to help, the glowing faded and the phoenix's trilling died away.

George was finally able to tear the ear muffs from his head and his hand shot protectively to his ear?

"My ear? I've got a new ear!" he shouted ecstatically.

The family huddled around George, exclaiming in grateful wonder at his good fortune.

A burst of flame erupted in front of George and a smoldering note appeared that he snatched out of the air. The note was a single line that spoke volumes.

_I won't have you maimed on my account, besides- I can still tell you apart. -Harry_

"Tell us apart?" George repeated as he read Harry's missive. His hand shot toward his new right ear. He felt a small dangling piece of metal hanging from his new ear lobe.

_An earring?_

"Oh, wicked cool!" Ron gasped out enviously on seeing the earring hanging from his brother's ear. "It's Harry's magical knight insignia- a sword piercing a crescent moon with a star- I want one."

"You most certainly will not, Ronald Weasley. There's already enough boys parading around like witches in this family." Molly Weasley scolded her youngest as she shot her eldest son, and now George, a disdainful glare.

"How does it look?" George preened.

"I liked it better when you could prove you had a hole in your head." his twin chortled.

"Here- Here" Charlie added.

Seeing his wife building for another round of scolding, Arthur Weasley headed her off suggesting."Why don't you all go out and enjoy your annual snow ball fight, afterward, we'll have a cuppa and owl a note of thanks to Harry."

"Alright brothers you heard the man. Let's get to it before the snow all melts away; it's already pretty slushy out there." Bill Weasly herded his brothers and (an oddly quiet through this whole thing, younger sister) ,out the door.

The door to the Burrow had barely closed when a stunned Molly Weasley rounded on her husband and questioned. "Arthur, How on earth did Harry manage to restore George's ear when not a single healer at St. Mungo's had been able to do a thing?"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He was as surprised as she.

They both turned their attention toward Hermione, seeking her input.

"Don't look at me, I've never heard of such a thing. Some form of advanced empathy maybe, or a manifestation of the _Phoenix Fire? _Maybe it's a bit of both?" she conjectured further.

"It iz a gift. One to be gratefully accepted not questioned." Fleur admonished them.

"Grateful? Grateful doesn't begin to cover it." Arthur Weasley acknowledged.

"But why, Arthur?" Molly pleaded. "If Harry can do this for George, than why doesn't he try to restore Ginny's memory? Things could be,.. they could.."

"They could be what,... better.?" Hermione challenged. "For who would it be better- us? Would it absolve our guilt? For Ginny; would it return her to the way she once was? She was just a girl then. She's changed so much since that time. Would restoring Ginny's memories help Harry? He's changed too. There's no telling what restoring all of Ginny's memories, and the emotions tied to them, would do to her- and subsequently him. I think he already knows this and I don't think he has any plans to change it even if he could." Hermione surmised sadly.

"Harry az grown up. No longer does he throw himself at a problem without considering the consequences. He iz making a wize choice in zis. I zink that he knows zat there are no guarantees and zo he az chozen to leave well enough alone. Ze memories safely await at Hogwarts, if Ginny finds it within herself the need to view zem. Harry az left it up to ze fates to decide." Fleur sagely praised the potential of Harry's wisdom to not interfere.

"**Yee- Oww!"**

"**Ohhh- Ahhh, Argg!**

The sounds of pain and terror filled the air from outside and Arthur, Molly, Fleur and Hermione, bolted out the door with wands drawn to find:

George Weasley was sitting in a puddle of slushy snow screeching like a hoot owl with a case of diarrhea.

Fred Weasley was hopping from one foot to the next through the melted snow. He'd plant one foot, screamed in agony, then hopped quickly to the other and back again as if he were stepping on hot pavement

George would try vainly to get onto his feet and off his, (obviously pain stricken bum), before screeching and falling back onto his arse.

Snaps and crackles of energy filled the air around the two stricken brothers.

"D-D-D-Do something?" Fred shuddered breathlessly between painful screeches.

"My-My-My arse's on fire!" his twin stuttered out painfully.

Their brothers and sister were scattered around the yard, each in various states of helpless laughter.

Ginny and Ron were rolling around on the snow laughing madly.

Percy had made a mad dash to his father's shed and had barely managed the door before great bouts of hysterical guffaws echoed from within the shed.

Charlie and Bill were doubled over and wheezing, trying to catch their breath long enough to chortle again.

"What's going on out here?" Molly Weasley scathed. "I want whichever of you that's doing this to the twins, to stop this immediately." she demanded.

As if on cue a note flamed into being in front of her eyes. Molly snatched the note from the air and read:

_-I think I forgot to mention that I accidentally may have used electric eel hide in some of the gifts I made. It should be okay as long as it doesn't get wet;. that may cause an electric shock- uncomfortable, but nothing life threatening._

_Sorry, must have slipped my mind. -Harry _

"Oh, for the love of Merlin." Molly Weasley brandished her wand, but before the spell could form on her lips, Hermione levitated the twins out of the grounding wet snow and slush, breaking the electrical circuit. Their relief was immediate. As they were no longer grounded in a conductive medium, the electrical shocks halted.

"Whew! Thanks, Hermione. We owe you big time." Fred gasped gratefully.

"Ditto." his brother called.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione sent the twins into the safety of the Burrow's **dry **interior.

Another note burst in the air in front of Molly Weasley. With a roll of her eyes, but a faint curling at the side of her lips, she snatched the proffered missive from the air to read out loud:

_-"Tell Hermione that she's a spoilsport! -Harry" _Molly read aloud.

More howls of laughter followed ,as well as, some rather furious blushing from one, Hermione Granger..

Later that same afternoon, the family was listening to music on the wireless whilst sitting around the kitchen table having tea and cocoa, all except George, that is. His mother had healed the electrical burns on his backside, but he still claimed it was too tender to sit on, so he was lying face down on the parlor sofa with an ice pack on his ailing posterior, groaning his displeasure, now and again.

"This is nice." Arthur Weasley commented off handily to the room in general.

Murmurs and nods of agreement followed his pronouncement.

"This is what Christmas should be," he ventured further, "the family all here."

Too late he realized his mistake as both Molly and Hermione visibly stiffened.

He was saved by the chiming of the family clock, which read 4pm. It was time for the W.W.N. Christmas special.

_-"Hello and Merry Christmas to all witches and wizards of the Magical world. This is Celestina Warbeck coming live into your homes over the Wizarding Wireless Network. __We have an absolutely wonderful show lined up for you this evening. The Weird Sisters will be singing a medley of your Christmas favorites sometime later in the show and I'll be taking requests throughout the next hour from our home audience. _

_-First off, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a surprise guest whom I'm sure that most people in the magical world will instantly recognize. Tonight's quest is someone that I've long admired and who's character and courage is something that most of us can only aspire too. Our guest is one of the co-founders of the '__**KnightWay Foundation'.**_

Fred sat bolt upright in recognition and blurted out to,"Turn That Up!"

_-cont... '__**Knight Way Foundation'; **__is__ a non-profit organization whose sole purpose is to provide for the care and development off all orphaned magical children throughout the United Kingdom. We will be accepting charitable donations throughout the show for this most worthy cause. Here representing the foundation is one of its founding members, along with Messer's Fred and George Weasley of the famous, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, stores._

_Please welcome someone who needs no introduction, but truly deserves one just the same: __**Magical Knight- Harry James Potter**__, singing his own version of the heart rending holiday tune, "When My Heart Finds Christmas."_

The melody began and Harry's voice echoed over the airwaves. People across the country sat mesmerized as they listened to Harry's impassioned singing. His voice carried such strength and conviction as he broke into the final verse:

_- My heart,. told me once before.._

_To find your dream,.. and search no-_more

_..but when my heart finds Christmas.._

_I .. hope.. it .. finds... you... too..._

The Weasley family sat stunned around their kitchen table. A few soft sniffles from Molly, Fleur and Hermione were the only sounds as Harry's voice finally faded into the ether. Several members of the family exchanged suspicious looks around the table.

-_"Wow- Sir Harry! If you ever plan to giving up your sword and take up singing, then I'm afraid I'll be out of a job. That was simply fantastic!_

_- Ah,.. thank you, Ms. Warbeck, that's very kind of you._

_- You should see what I'm seeing here all you unlucky ladies at home. I'm standing here in front of a powerfully built , yet boyishly handsome young man, with the most stunning green eyes that I've ever seen,.. and.. oh Merlin,.. he's blushing! I'm terribly sorry, Sir Harry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. _

_- er, that's ok,.. thanks,.. I think. _

_-I know that your time is very limited and that you have a special announcement to make for our listeners at home._

_- Thank you, Ms. Warbeck. I have the distinct pleasure of announcing a fund raising charity for the Knight Way Foundation, that is being held in direct cooperation with Britain's Ministry of Magic. On New Year's Eve there will be a formal ball held at the Ministry of Magic .The theme for the evening will be '__**Magical Night'. **__Tickets for this event will go on sale tomorrow thru Ministry personnel. Tickets are expected to go quickly, so make sure to get into contact with any ministry employee A.S.A.P. Remember,… all proceeds are being donated to fund the Knight Way Foundation in its efforts to provide for the orphaned children of the war against Voldemort._

_- Sir Harry, will you be attending the Ball yourself?_

_-That's a distinct possibility, but I decline to commit due to the constraints of my occupation. Thank you for having me on your show tonight, Ms. Warbeck, and let me say this to our listeners at home,.. Merry Christmas to all,… and no hard feelings- Gred and Forge!_

"The man's a menace." Fred chuffed.

"I agree. Total git." George added. "I think the bloke's actually gloating, my brother."

Ignored by the rest of their family, the twins continued to berate Harry whilst the rest of the family besieged Mr. Weasley and Percy for tickets to the upcoming charity ball.

All save one, _Ginny._

Ginny Weasley had remained quietly anonymous throughout the afternoon's radio show and the proceeding excitement expressed over Harry's announcement. Unobserved by the rest of her family, she had banished Harry's Christmas present to her room, rather than open it along with the rest of her delighted siblings. She held that same gift unopened in her hand now.

At the end of Harry's announcement, Ginny had slipped unnoticed from the Burrow's living room and made her way quietly up to her bedroom, where she now paced listlessly with Harry's unopened gift in her hands. She could not help but think that she was forgetting something, something terribly important. She had the strongest feeling of deja-vu. It felt as if she had experienced this very thing before. She had this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had once held another gift unopened in her hands. A gift that somehow meant everything. She kept getting flashes of a wooden box with carved hearts intertwined on the cover. A box that would change her whole world if she could but find the courage to open it. Now, as then,… she could not find the courage to open the gift she held within her trembling hands.

Ginny placed the unopened present from Harry in the bottom of her trunk and pulled several layers of Weasley jumpers over the top of it, effectively hiding it from view, _'out of sight was out of mind'_, after all. At least that was what she told herself, although she knew it would be a long time before she was able to put the gift out of her thoughts. Somehow she doubted she would, as she thought fretfully about the wooden box that so often haunted her dreams.

Ginny curled herself up on the childhood bed that had been her refuge, for so many years in the past, and wept bitter tears until she finally drifted off into a troubled sleep.

At the end of Harry's song on the WWN, Several people glanced anxiously in Ginny's direction, but Ginny was no longer in the room.

"Wow! I thought he was good before when he performed at the Ministerial Ball last summer, but, WOW!, he really puts everything into it doesn't he?" Ron blurted without thinking.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione chaffed . "I wish you would just once listen to the song with your heart instead of your ears." Hermione reached a hand out and planted her palm firmly against the wall of the Burrow's kitchen.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused her concentration on the empathic feelings that the house channeled from Harry, and he from them.

Moments passed and a cool scathing look settled on Hermione's usually warm features.

"W-What's he feeling, Hermione?" Molly Weasley's voice was laced with concern.

"Liar!" Hermione spat contemptuously, leaving her palm in contact with the wall. She did so because she wanted Harry to feel some of her own hurt, disappointment and even anger, that she herself was feeling in return.

"I suspected before , but now I'm sure of it. Either he's the happiest bloke in Britain, or he's found a way to mask his feelings from us. I'm picking up nothing but happiness and contentment from him when I touch the house. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, could sing something like that, with so much longing in their voice, and feel this happy inside. It's just not logical. We know that he's a world class actor, from the performance he put on last summer playing Alan Brandt, but this is different. This house is supposed to connect us to him on an empathic level, but I think he's playing us. I think he found a way to charm the house so that it would mask his true feelings and only project positive emotions."

"You mean the bloke's slipping us a warm fuzzy mickey? George surmised.

"Exactly" Hermione agreed.

"B-But why,... why would he do that?" Molly fretted.

"Same reason as always." Ron shrugged his shoulders incredulously.

"He's protecting us, isn't he Hermione?"

"I believe so, yes." She answered shrewdly.

"Why?" Arthur Weasley intoned with a serious edge to his voice.

"I believe something's happened. Something that has put a whole new spin on things. I think that for awhile there, Harry was on his way back to us. I think we were initially getting accurate insights into what Harry was truly feeling whenever we made contact with the house."

"N-Not all of us." Molly interrupted dejectedly.

"No,.. not all of us." Hermione's voice softened sympathetically. "I'm truly sorry, Molly. I don't know why, but I think it's rather obvious that Harry has been shirking any and all contact with you."

Molly Weasley nodded her head forlornly. "Ever since those first few months, I haven't felt anything from him when I make contact with the Burrow anymore. Oh, Arthur,.." she laced her fingers fondly with her husband and continued, her eyes we're sparkling with unshed tears.".. it was so wonderful at first. I-I could feel such love emanating from him, but then several weeks later- nothing. It was like I had imagined the whole thing. He was just gone. I was so scared at first, I thought something had happened to him,.. that he had been killed."

"I remember mother." Percy interjected. "You were so upset until I came over and convinced you that he was still alive. The _blood wards _were still up around the Burrow and I could feel Harry's presence when I touched the Burrow's walls."

"All of us could, or can, except mum?" Bill questioned thoughtfully in contemplation.

Bill rose from his seat and drew his wand. He walked around the living room and muttered an incantation under his breath as he waved his wand around the room. The Burrow's walls flared a crimson hue briefly and then returned to their normal off-white coloring.

"A filtering charm,. I should have known." Bill muttered under his breath.

"What's a filtering charm?" Fred asked what everyone else was thinking.

Bill glanced in Hermione's direction. Taking her cue, she answered.

"It a charm that allows The caster to control lines of communication. In this case the Burrow acts as a transmitter. I would surmise that Harry has rigged it so that he's alerted if we are feeling strong emotions such as hate and fear: A warning system in effect, however, he has removed our ability to draw a sense of the emotions he's feeling by instilling a 'filter' into the Burrow's wards. He's only allowing us to feel certain emotions in return from him, such feelings as peace and happiness. He could be terrified right now, but all we'd feel is what he has allowed us to feel. In fact, I'd say that he's rigged it to project the same loop of emotions over and over to fool us into a false sense of security on his part."

"But that can't be right?" Ron rebuffed. "Only last week I could swear he was feeling irritable and edgy when I touched the wall. I was concerned at first, but the next day it was better. He seemed happier, excited even."

"You're right little bro." Fred chimed in.

"Some weeks it feel's liking he's having one over on us." George clarified.

"and the next he's a 'grumpy gus', but hey,.. this is Harry we're talking about." Fred continued for his twin.

"Par for the course, where Harry's concerned." George agreed.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow toward Bill, who in reaction to her unspoken question, casted a series of charms around the room. Moments later, Bill stepped back in utter shock as he checked and rechecked the results of his casting.

"Wow..." Bill began muttering under his breath. "Where in the world would he learn to…?"

"What is it, Bill?" His father asked curiously.

Bill shared a worried look with Hermione. A 'let's talk later look', before he addressed the rest of his family.

"To say that this is really advanced magic is an understatement. I think it would be more accurate to state that magic like this has never existed before. Harry's inventing his own charms. Hermione's suspicions are correct,.. after a fashion. Harry's filtering his empathic signature, but he's doing it on an individual basis,. and he's rotating the projected results on a daily, and in some cases, an hourly basis. "

"He's what?" Ron asked in genuine confusion.

"He's alternating the emotions he's projecting to us through the Burrow on an individual and in some cases a time variable basis." Hermione gasped in understanding.

"Huh?" Ron blanked.

"I believe what my learned brother meant was, could you 'super geniuses' explain it in a mere genius level fashion to the rest of us." Fred quipped.

"Oh, honestly." Hermione huffed. "He's changing what he wants us to perceive on a regular basis and alternating it between different people. Almost nothing of what we perceive is an accurate accounting, except when he wants it to be, and I fully suspect that he is throwing us an honest bit of his emotions every now and again... 'throwing us a bone', so to speak. Oh, that's clever Harry. Very clever indeed." Hermione growled angrily as she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous fashion that had Ron trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

Hemione marched up to the Burrow's walls and made to reach out her palm and connect with the walls of their home. She intended to give Harry a personal insight into just what she thought of his little scheme of deception.

"Hermione don't." Ron warned.

"Why on earth not?" She huffed indignantly.

"Because I think we should let Harry go on thinking that has us fooled, at least for the time being." Ron smirked cunningly.


	6. Chapter 5: Let all Aquaitance be Forgot

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the harry Potter characters._

**Chapter Five: "**_**Let All Acquaintance Be Forgot**_**..."**

New Year's Eve came all too soon for some and not soon enough for others. For the Weasley's, the timing was perfect. Ron was not scheduled to begin practice for the second half of the season, till the 2nd of Janruary.

Ginny was likewise on hiatus until the had not planned to attend the Ball, but all of her teammates, including her captain, Gwenog Jones, would be attending, and she couldn't very well skive off without them thinking she wasn't into the whole 'team first' concept.

All the Weasley's were proudly in attendance for tonight's festivities. Molly Weasley wore a conservative, yet attractive cream colored gown that did little to refute some of her more 'generous' attributes. Her husband, resplendent in his formal ministerial robes, was pleasantly distracted, (as evidenced by the occasional blush that crept up his cheeks), whenever his eyes swept over his wife's, still attractive, figure.

Bill Weasley was easily overshadowed by his absolutely glowing bride-to-be, Fleur Delacour. Fleur wore a shimmering silver gown that flowed with every move she made and hugged every one of her gorgeous curves whenever she was stationary. The exquisite tiara that proudly adorned her head was the heirloom that Harry had bequeathed her in his will. Her silver blonde tresses, cascading beneath the tiara she wore, floated as if on a perpetual breeze that only existed for her. The engagement ring sparkling on her left hand was only overshadowed by the proud grin on her fiancé's face.

Charlie and his twin brothers had gone stag to the Ball. Charlie's husky, athletic build was proudly on display by the well cut forest green robes he wore. The twins were eye catching in the garish plum colored robes they wore that clashed horribly with their flame colored hair.

Ginny wore a gown of palest yellow. Her ginger tresses no longer flowed down her back, but were cut shoulder length to accommodate her play on the quidditch pitch. Her mother had 'done her nut' when Ginny had shown up at the Burrow with short hair for the first time since she was a newborn.

Percy Weasley was, (like his father),dressed in formal black Ministerial robes. His longtime girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater glided on his arm in an elegantly styled violet gown, conservatively cut- as was their lifestyle.

Ron and Hermione rounded out the family's attendance. Ron wore dark, charcoal gray robes that accentuated his muscular frame and a dark blue tie, per Hermione's gushing approval, that brought out the blue coloring of his bright eyes. Hermione wore a silvery blue evening gown that hugged her slender curves. Her chestnut colored hair fell in cascading ringlets down her back, and her most treasured possession, (the necklace that Harry had left her in his will. The one who's stones symbolized the eternal friendship of Hogwart's legendary

'Golden Trio', glittered proudly at her throat.

_**Flashback- several months ago-**_

Harry had never asked for the return of this family heirloom ,as was his right. She had offered it's return, as well as, the return of the monies he had bequeathed her and the rest of the family, in one of her initial letters to him. It was one of the few letters that he had replied immediately to, and with an emphatic refusal that she would never forget. Its wording tore at her heart strings whilst filling her with pride.

_Hermione-_

_Do you all think so little of me? The monies I bequeathed you all were mine to give and would have done so, regardless if I had won or lost in my final struggle with Voldemort. Win or lose, Harry Potter was going to cease to exist that night. I think all of you suspect that this was always my intention, as it was ever my desire to share all that I had left with those that have shared their greatest gifts with me; a home to call my own and a family's love and understanding._

_You all gave to me without the slightest reluctance on your part. Can you actually believe that I would even contemplate doing otherwise? The truth be told; I did not expect to survive my final battle with Voldemort. I expected to lose, and in many ways, I have. _

_I suffer no hardship at the loss of what I have given with a free heart. In many ways, I am the one who has truly prospered in the knowledge that I may have eased the burdens and improved upon the lifestyle of those who mean everything to me. _

_As to my mother's necklace, I absolutely refuse that you return it. The fact that you even contemplate such a thing wounds me to my core. That necklace was a symbol to my mother of everything she held most dear in her life; her family. I had thought that you, of all people, would have understood that I was following her example when I gave it to you. You and Ron are that to me- my family. Surely you realize how much I cherish the both of you? Was I wrong to think you felt the same way about me?_

_I cannot express in words how deeply insulted I am that you all even contemplate that I would seek the return of that which I have given from my heart. If acceptance of said gifts is so abhorrent, than give them to the charity of your choosing, or chuck it all in the rubbish bin!_

Harry had not personally signed the note, only sealed it with his official insignia, that of a '**magical knight'**. Further proof of his feeling alienated.

Hermione had hurt for days after receiving Harry's letter. It was a tossup which caused her more distress; the cold tone of the note, or the even more chilling way in which he closed his reply. In all the years she had known Harry; he always began with "Dearest, Hermione" and closed with "Love, Harry"_, _never had he just began with "-Hermione" and closed with a wax seal ground angrily into the parchment. Hermione had wept shame filled tears for hours after reading his letter. It wasn't till three days later that she had been able to get past her hurt and shock, and begin to feel better about things. Ron had been endearing throughout the turmoil left in the wake of Harry's angry reply, but it was Hermione's mother and father that had provided the insight that had changed everything.

Hermione had returned to her parent's home for lunch in the days following 'the letter' she'd received from Harry. She'd hope that her parents could give her some much needed advice and insight into Harry's unexpected reaction over the sincerity of her and the Weasley's offers to return his bequeathed monies and personal gifts. It seemed only proper in light of the obvious fact that Harry was not dead and his estate should therefore be returned to him in its entirety.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you didn't?" Her mother had squawked indignantly after Hermione informed her parents of the note she had sent Harry and what it contained.

"Well, of course I did, mother. What else would I do? The gifts and the monies rightly belong to him after all." she replied defensively.

"And what was his reaction?" her father asked in a concerned, even angry, tone of voice.

"Oh, Daddy, he... he wrote back the most awful letter. He absolutely refused that we even consider returning his things. He said that he would rather we gave them away to charity or even toss them into the rubbish, rather than return them. H-He was s-so cold and f-formal in his reply." Hermione finished dejectedly, sniffling softly from across the table.

Despite her emotional turmoil, Hermione could not help but notice the odd look that her parents had shared after her disclosure of Harry's reaction. It was a look that spoke volumes of hidden knowledge and insight. She had reflected on it many times since then, that, and her father's next words and the revelation they entailed.

"For a woman so blindingly bright, sometimes you truly disappoint me, Hermione. All the knowledge in the world is not contained in books, child. Some things, the most important things, are learned by your heart. Obviously, Harry's wisdom in this regard far surpasses your own." her father intoned scathingly.

Hermione sat gob smacked. Her father had never spoken to her in such a fashion, never.

"D-Daddy,. I don't.." Hermione interjected haltingly but her mother cut her off.

"Hush now, and listen to your father" her mother cut her off with a stern look that demanded obedience, shocking her even more.

"As I was saying..." her father continued. "When someone gives a cherished gift, such as a family heirloom to someone, it's as if they're giving a piece of themselves to that person. It creates a bond, a link between them:

A man gives a ring to his intended, and it eventually joins their souls in matrimony.

A father gives his child an heirloom that forges a chain that connects them and their descendants in a sort of immortality that transcends their lives for generations to come.. "

Her father paused and raised a knowing eyebrow as he continued:

"A close friend gives another a priceless gift that should tell her just how much he loves and values her above all others, but for some reason the message doesn't seem to get through because she insults him by asking him if he wants it back?" her father finished off emphatically.

"But I,.. I didn't think?" Hermione began before her mother cut her off.

"That's blatantly obvious." her mother sighed wearily.

"But, mother ,.. It's all Harry has left from his own mother. It belongs in his family." Hermione countered.

"I can only imagine that Harry felt that on some level, it did remain in his family."

Hermione shared a puzzled look with her mother.

"Oh, honestly." Her mother scoffed. "You're his family, Hermione. You and Ron are Harry's closest family. He sees you as his sister, and you **are**, at least in every way that truly counts. For you to ask him to take back his mother's necklace was the same as effectively saying that you did not value his gift in the same spirit with which it was given,… that you did not consider yourself his family. You insulted him. It was as if you reached out and slapped him across the face. Harry is the kindest and most loving young man that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He is also infuriatingly noble and selfless." her mother paused with a wistful expression on her face.

Hermione goggled at her with a puzzled expression. _She was missing something._

"And proud." her father added, taking advantage of the lull in her mother's conversation. "He is proud, and rightly so. Harry does not give his love easily, but when he does, he does so with all his heart. He and Ron are perhaps the two most amazing young men I have ever had the honor of befriending. They are both quite dear to your mother and I, but Harry, especially so."

Hermione sat staring blankly at her parents. They carried on a conversation, that at time ,sounded as if she wasn't even in the room. She would have believed that the case, if they didn't offer her a word of admonishment now and again. What they said made so much sense. Knowing Harry and the way he thinks about things. She had insulted him. She hadn't meant to, but she had.

_Knowing Harry... Knowing Harry! Wait a minute..? _Something important had just occurred to her.

"Mum, Dad, you sound as if you know Harry? I mean, Ron and I have talked about him with you and all, but, you sound as if you actually **know **him? Like you've actually met him? It's more than that though. It sounds like you've both spent time with him, but that can't be? I've never even introduced him to either of you?"

Hermione's mother and father shared that same troubling 'look' again.

"We have met him, dear. Many times" her mother answered fondly.

"And, it's more like he's taken the time to allow us to get to know him." Her father added proudly.

"As much as he is a brother to you in most respects, he is at least that much a son to your father and me. He is the son we never had and we love him dearly." Her mother glowed, but Hermione herself was absolutely reeling by this unexpected revelation.

"B-But how?... When?" Hermione stammered out in stunned disbelief.

"Many, many times over the past several years, dear." her mother shrugged airily. "He started visiting us shortly after that trouble you all had at the Ministry at the end of your fifth year. He was so troubled then, what with having lost Sirius and all. We don't really know what Harry was like before Sirius died, not other than what you told us about him in your letters, but,.. I think it safe to say that Sirius's death had a profound impact on Harry,.. but I'm getting off track aren't I? Harry has visited us many times over the years and in so many ways he's helped us by providing priceless insights into the life of our daughter and the world that she was becoming a significant part of. Because of Harry; we've been able to experience firsthand just how remarkable our daughter truly is."

Jane Granger beamed at her daughter, who despite her shock over everything that her mother was revealing, managed to blush profusely at her mother's praise.

"I-I just don't understand. How did he...? How come I didn't know about any of this? Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't Harry ever say anything? It's like I don't even know him,... not really?"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" her mother shot back scandalized.

"Just because you don't know every single thing that Harry gets up to, doesn't mean you don't know him. What don't you know? Do you not know that he loves you above all others. That he is closer to you than he has ever been to anyone else his entire life, even Sirius."

"That's not true, Harry loves Gin.." Hermione began to counter feebly, her eyes downcast.

"It is true." Her father cut her off in a no nonsense voice.

"He loves her, Ginny…I believe that's whom you were about to refer to?" her father spoke with a touch of melancholy. "He loves her, yes. Adores her even, but you are perhaps the one person that he cherishes the most. He could never lose you. He used to agonize over that. You and Ron we're everything to him. Losing either of you terrified him. He begged us to have you removed from Hogwarts. He offered to pay all our expenses, set us up in another practice someplace far away. Someplace where you would be safe? He knew you'd be angry with us if we did that, and I must confess that we considered the prospect. Harry knew eventually you'd forgive us, but he also knew that if you were aware of his part in things that you would never forgive him."

"And that thought absolutely crushed him,.but he would have done it." her mother added with a touch of pride in her voice.

"He would have." her father agreed. "And it was for perhaps that very reason that we couldn't do it. How could we possibly take you away from the friends that cared so much about you that they would risk your eternal hatred, to keep you from harm?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday." her mother began wistfully. "He begged us to reconsider. When we wouldn't budge he became desperate. He raged at us, even threatened us. He said he'd tell the Death Eaters where we lived. That he'd force us to flee for our lives!"

Mr. Granger let out a derisive snort. "Not much of a bluffer is he? 'Course we knew he wouldn't do it. Any fool could see how much he cared. He'd never do anything that would risk causing us harm."

"He's such a dear." her mother agreed.

Hermione's head swiveled back and forth between them as new bits of insights and information just kept tumbling out of their mouths, confusing her more and more.

"When he finally realized that we wouldn't budge, It was then that he made us the promise that he did." her father stated regretfully.

Hermione's head shot up startled. "What promise?" Her voice was a deadly serious whisper.

Her parents shared another knowing look.

"Stop that" She demanded

"What?" her father asked innocently.

"That look you give each other, that's what?" she retorted angrily. "Just tell me what he promised you, please Daddy? I need to know?" her voice dropped to a whispered plea.

They shared another look that almost earned them another venomous remark, but Hermione was able to hold her tongue, knowing that to do so would gain her nothing. This was important, beyond important. Harry never made a promise that he wouldn't keep-never!

"He promised us that once the hoarcruxes were all destroyed that no matter what,... he'd find a way to keep you and Ron out of it. That he'd keep you out of the final confrontation. It would earn your hatred. It was a betrayal that he knew you would never forgive, either of you. It broke his heart, but he knew that in the end, it would come down to just him and Voldemort. Your and Ron's being there never truly entered into the equation."

Her father's response was logical of course, but his words were tinged with such utter compassion.

It both confused and tore at her until her mother put things in perspective.

"**For neither can live while the other survives"** he mother quoted sadly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears "Nooo!"

_**End of Flashback-Present**_

Hermione had often reflected on that day over the past weeks, but right now it was so vivid in her mind as if it just happened. It was probably just her nerves acting up. If Harry showed up tonight at the Ball, (as he was expected to do so), it would mark the first time that she had actually spoken to him in person since the day he'd left the Burrow after becoming a knight. It would also mark the first time he would see her wearing his Mother's necklace; **and** the first time they would meet since she'd written that horrible note asking if he wanted the necklace back. All of these errant thoughts passed through Hermione's mind as her eyes scanned the rapidly filling ballroom, hopefully searching for the one person she both dreaded and hoped to meet with all her heart.

Minister Bones walked calmly to the podium set at center stage. A broad smile adorned the minister's face as she welcomed everyone to the Ministry to celebrate the New Year's at the first ever 'Magical Night', charity event.

"I'm pleased to announce that for this evening entertainment Celestina Warbeck and the Weird Sisters have generously donated their incomparable talents for tonight's event."

Generous applause from the gathered crowd echoed in repose to her announcement.

"As is the custom in past celebrations; the guest of honor is afforded the privilege of leading assembled guests in the first dance of the evening. With this in mind, it is my absolute honor to present the dance floor to Britain's own Magical Knight- Sir Harry James Potter!"

Applause filled with excited squeals and anxious whispers spread throughout the hall as eyes swept around the room seeking out the person that warranted so much anticipation. Many pairs of eyes even turned toward the ceiling, perhaps expecting a repeat of the last s startling entrance by the then, Alan Brandt, now revealed as Harry Potter in disguise.

Soft trilling floated in the air.

Everyone could feel their spirits lifted and bolstered as the faint echoes of phoenix song enriched their being. A warm and gentle breeze drifted through the ballroom. It felt as if someone had opened an outside door on a warm, sunlit day. The wall behind the stage suddenly became transparent and filled with a blinding yellow glow as the image of the sun rising over the tree line of a forest meadow filled the background of what only moments before had been a plain white wall.

A lone figure came strolling into view as the sun continued to rise overhead and the meadow filled with the song of birds and the chirping on insects. It was a breath taking three dimensional image that astoundingly, though impossible, looked so very real. The figure in the distance began to sing a beautiful song. The echoes of his voice whispered through the ballroom, slowly rising in volume as he drew nearer.

The figure in the image shuffled a rather simple, yet sexy, dance step as sang his way thru the meadow and toward the stage. He was nearly to the boundary of the stage window when he reached out a hand and an elegantly clad, middle aged woman stepped into view and accepted his proffered hand. Her voice joined with his and the two became a duet.

The duet became a chorus as the two were soon joined by three other women, arriving on the man's other side, and then others holding various instruments began filtering in from the background.

They were only steps from the boundary to the stage when excited gasps filled the ballroom. The images of the approaching party were finally close enough to easily recognize.

Amid raucous applause, Harry Potter accompanied by Celestina Warbeck, the Weird Sisters and the Weird Sister's band, stepped out onto the stage in perfect timing with the climax of their song, just as the sun began to set in the background from which they'd just exited.

The lights overhead suddenly faded out and the soft glow of fairy lights filled the ceiling overhead, followed closely by the faint sound of crickets drifting on the night air. An ethereal radiance that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere brought a faint glow to the ballroom. Astounded gasps of pleasure filled the air as guests found themselves standing on a dance floor within a forest glade. The fairy lights overhead were dancing amidst a canopy of tree branches. Moonlight danced off the shimmering waters of babbling brook that flowed around the perimeter of the ballroom amongst a meadow of trees and shrubs that had sprang into being from where solid walls once stood.

You could have heard a pin drop as the totally stunned crowd took in the wondrous transformation of the ballroom around them. The minister's voice brought the crowd back to reality.

"I did say it was going to be a 'Magical Night', did I not? Sir Harry... if you please?"

A moonbeam shined down upon the stage, like a spotlight, upon the resplendent figure of Harry Potter.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I hope you like the decor? I thought it might be a welcome change from the unusually cold and snowy weather we've had of late, but,… if you'd prefer?"

Harry waved his hand and the ballroom was instantly transformed to a snowy landscape and the floor beneath their feet became a frozen pond. Two startled yelps announced the fall of two notable red headed twins as they slipped and fell unceremoniously onto their backsides, earning them a few snorts of laughter from the surrounding guests.

"An accident?" Fred questioned warily as he pulled himself embarrassedly to his feet.

"We were bound to have an accident To-Knight." George scoffed accusingly in reply.

Snowflakes drifted down from the gray cast skies overhead, only the flakes felt like warm kisses when they contacted bare skin, eliciting 'oohs' of pleasure from the bare shouldered witches in the crowd..

In a blur of movement, Harry donned ice skates and was now weaving his way thru the crowd, whistling merrily as he passed amongst them. He cut a stunning finger in his midnight blue dress uniform. His right breast was covered in medals and ribbons of commendation. The hilt of his silver sword gleaming at his left hip where it poked out of a black dragon hide sheath. His crimson/black cape billowed out behind him as he skated along.

Despite her absolute shock at Harry's impossible display of elemental magic, Hermione was still able to catch an eager glimpse of Harry as he darted amongst the couples that dotted the frozen pond that had once been a wooden dance floor only moments before. He murmured compliments and greetings to startled couples as he skated past.

She lost track of him briefly and gave out a yelp of surprise when a hiss of warm breath at her neck whispered faintly:

"Your necklace is lovely, milady, as are you."

A furious blush spread up Hermione's neck where his breath had warmed her skin. Ron quirked an amused eyebrow at Harry, who for his part, smirked as he pirouetted and skated away backwards, without further comment.

Once composed, Hermione swiveled her head in his direction, but was only in time to catch a fleeting glance of his cape as it wafted in the wake of his passing.

Harry glided across the ice toward the stage. He launched himself into air turning into a perfectly executed triple twist landing perfectly, on **booted** feet, atop the stage.

After the initial shock passed, riotous applause filled the ballroom as it transformed slowly back into the previous fairy lit summer night .

"Thank you, but, is your generous response for the setting or my skating?"

Laughter and cheers of shouted votes rippled through the crowd and many shouted out chants of "Do it again!".

"Thanks , but I think it's time we got this party started. I'm afraid that I don't have a date for this evening, and, as the Minister insists I lead the first dance, I was wondering if one of you lovely ladies would favor me with your hand for the opening dance?" Harry asked with polite sincerity.

The entire audience applauded its approval in reply to his request.

Harry nodded appreciatively and hopped down from the stage. With a roguish grin on his face, he perused his way thru the crowd.

Harry was working the crowd with a careless ease, often stopping to pay a compliment here, offer a warm greeting there. He gave the appearance of wandering aimlessly, but he was actually- anything but, he'd long since chosen his intended dance partner. He was approaching a small gathering of familiar faces, when a yelp of surprise preceded a lovely young witch nervously stumbling in front of him.

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow at the women's obvious embarrassment. She was quite beautiful, he thought. She wore a pale yellow gown that complimented her short auburn hair.

The crowd held its breath expectantly as the Knight considered the boldness of the young women's obvious attempt to garner his attentions.

The Knight bowed formerly, before the furiously blushing lady, and complimented. "You honor me greatly, milady, but I've already made my selection. Perhaps later..?"

If it were possible, Ginny was even more embarrassed than she had been when her prat of a twin brother, Fred,.. or was it George, had shoved her out into Harry's path .

_To make mattes even more unbearable, the git actually turned her down! _

Ginny plucked up what was left of her shattered dignity and curtsied to Harry in apology, before she turned and shot a filthy look at her chortling brothers. For their part, Fred and George at least had the decency to look suitably frightened by their sister's furious glare.

Harry's raptor like gaze settled on a hint of silver hair within the crowd as he made his way toward the object of his intention.

Fleur curtsied elegantly before him as Bill bowed formally, beside her.

Harry paused and lifted her chin gently with his fingers. Fleur gasped slightly and began to tremble slightly at his touch. Oblivious to her nervous state, Harry turned up her chin so that he could look into Fleur's eyes. His eyes shifted slightly toward the glimmering tiara on her head, then returned to her eyes as he complimented:

"Though quite stunning, you're tiara pales before your beauty, milady"

"Zank you, 'Arry" Fleur beamed appreciatively.

Her Veela charm flooded from her, earning her many appreciative stares from the wizards around her- along with many jealous glares from their witch partners.

"Here, now. What are you playing at?" Bill chortled in good humored warning.

Harry's eyes shot meaningfully toward the engagement ring that adorned Fleur's left hand and then back to her fiancé.

"My congratulations, I envy you your excellent taste." Harry nodded approvingly and turned on his heel before Bill could respond.

Bill's jaw worked silently in unspoken thanks. Fleur absolutely glowed beside him.

Harry finally arrived at the person that most held his interest. He bowed lowly to her escort and politely asked,

"With your kind permission, sir? If I may but ask your lady's kind favor for this one dance?"

Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation. "As if I have anything to say about it.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair beside Ron.

The whole crowd was eyeing her with anticipation. Ignoring the crowd, Hermione lifted her chin proudly as she lifted her train and curtsied to Harry and lilted. "I should be most honored, gallant Knight."

Harry gratefully accepted her proffered hand and gently eased her back upright with a casual grace.

His eyes shifted to Ron's as he promised. "I assure you, sir, her honor is safe in my hands. I shall return milady, presently."

Ron again rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders saying. "Whatever."

Harry smirked and Hermione shot Ron a scathing glare for his trouble.

Harry's raptor gaze swept the ballroom. He beamed proudly as he calmly led Hermione to the center of the floor amidst appreciative whispers.

Harry bowed to her and Hermione curtsied again. She'd just barely risen to her feet when Harry swept her into his arms as the music began to softly play an elegant waltz. They glided across the floor, perfectly complimenting one another as if they had done this a thousand times before.

"This is the first time we've ever danced together, Harry,. isn't it?" Hermione's voiced in a mere whisper.

"Yes" He answered simply. He seemed oblivious to the hundreds of eyes upon them as they danced across the floor with seamless grace.

"Why?" she pressed lightly.

"Why what? Why not before" he asked incredulously. "Because I was too much of a git to appreciate what I had when it was right in front of me."

Without missing a step, he continued. "If you're asking- Why now? Then it's because I'd promised myself that I was going to enjoy a bit of this evening with someone I care about, and just my luck,if she just happens to be the most beautiful witch at the ball."

A faint blushed crept up Hermione's cheeks and she turned her eyes down embarrassedly.

"You better not let Ron hear you talk like that. He gets a bit jealous, you know."

"Why's he being such a git?" Harry growled .

"What do you mean?" Hermione was troubled by his question.

_Had Ron done something to anger Harry._

"Why isn't there a ring on your finger already? Is he totally clueless?" Harry asked in obvious disdain.

_She loved him for this. It was just the sort of thing an overly protective brother would ask. _

"I don't know." she began innocently. "Perhaps you should take it up with him?"

"Perhaps I will." Harry threatened under his breath.

Hermione beamed adoringly.

Harry swept her down into a graceful dip that sent an appreciative murmur threw the watching crowd.

"Would you do me a favor?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"It depends on the favor?" he answered cautiously, but with a charming graciousness. His wariness appeared with good reason, when he noticed the disappointed look in her eyes.

"W-Would you ask Molly to dance with you tonight? It would mean so much to her, Harry." Hermione pleaded hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Regret was evident in his eyes.

"Why not?" Hermione pressed

A strange look ghosted through Harry's eyes as he considered his response. The music was beginning to fade and he considered using the excuse to part with her at song's end to avoid her question.

"Do you trust me?" He asked tactfully instead.

"I do." She replied without reservation.

"Then trust me when I say, I think it for the best that I don't have any close contact with Molly presently." he answered cryptically.

"A-All right, Harry,. but I think you should know that it's killing her that you're shutting her out."

Harry grimaced painfully and something ghosted through his eyes that made her shudder when he said. "It's not making me feel great either."

"Can't you..?"

"No"

"Won't you..?"

"Shush now, sister." He whispered softly as the music ended. He bowed down onto one knee and kissed her hands appreciatively.

Hermione's eyes fell adoringly on his brow, but,. she still wanted answers.

The ballroom erupted in applause around them.

Harry rose smoothly and escorted a still dissatisfied, but otherwise beaming, Hermione Granger, back to her waiting escort.

"My compliments on your excellent fortune, sir. You have my undying gratitude." Harry stated formerly before he swept in and whispered in Ron's ear.

"Ask her already, you git, or, do you fancy carrying around that jewelry box in your pocket for the rest of your life?"

Harry quirked a smile at Ron's gob smacked appearance, before disappearing into the crowd that surged forward unto the dance floor.

The evening wore on and Harry Potter could be seen dancing with many a pretty young witch in his arms, including a tantalizing tango with the lovely, Fleur Delacour, which had the rest of the dance floor applauding uproariously. Fleur was breathless and purring when he returned her to a slightly put out fiancé.

"What was that?" Bill growled menacingly to Harry.

"A tango" Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, Bill,.. honestly." Fleur huffed. " 'Arry is a perfect gentleman. You forget zat I am ze empathic and I can azzure you zat 'Arry as only honorable intentions toward me." she finished indignantly, turning a shoulder away with a flick of her platinum tresses, now pretending to ignore her date.

"It was just a bit of fun, Bill." Harry sounded genuinely apologetic. "I'll just,er, leave you to it then." Harry grimaced and turned away.

"Wait a minute, Harry?" Bill reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. Harry stiffened at the contact, but didn't otherwise object.

"I'm,. um.. sorry. It's just , well,… you see how it is?" Bill nodded his head meaningfully at all the wizards nearby who were drooling in Fleur's direction.

Harry nodded his head wearily and let Bill off the hook. "Don't worry about it."

"Harry I, that is,.. we'd like it if you could, er..?" Bill began sheepishly.

"Honestly , Bill," Fleur cut in with a disapproving click of her tongue as she turned back toward her fiancé.

" 'Arry would you do us ze honor of presiding over our wedding this coming September?" Fleur purred warmly with a hopeful smile.

"What?" Harry gasped in total disbelief. His eyes searching one face to the other for some evidence of the smile that would give away the joke.

"You can do that, right? I mean you are an officer of the Ministry and all." Bill reasoned.

"I , er,.. can marry people, I guess? It's technically legal and all, but… you don't want me? I don't have any experience with something like that. I'd botch it all up and ruin your big day. Can't your dad get Madam Bones to do it? That'd be an honor to have the minister and all." Harry was rapidly losing his composure as he did his best to skive off the request.

"And it would not be an honor to ave ze only living Magical Knight in millennia performing our wedding?" Fleur rasped incredulously.

"Oh, come on. I'M NOBODY SPECIAL." He blurted out irritably without thinking. With a nervous glance around he composed himself and lowered his voice.

"It's just a title that basically means I have to run around and take care of everybody's dirty business. Any idiot with a lack of good sense can become a Knight. The pays good, but I wouldn't bank on the retirement." Harry finished incredulously.

"Please, 'Arry?" Fleur begged.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Harry warned guardedly.

"Harry..?" Bill raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I could be on the other side of the world come September?" Harry was grasping at straws for an excuse, and they knew it.

"We want you, Harry. It would mean the world to us." Bill cajoled. Fleur nodded her agreement as she eyed Harry with a curious expression.

If she didn't know better she'd think that Harry was ..._frightened! _

It was there, she was sure of it. For a fleeting moment she sensed that; _Harry was frightened._

"You don't know what you're asking?" Harry breathed out with a near panicked expression. In his growing distress, he never saw Hermione and Ron approaching from behind until they were right on top of him.

"What's up?" Ron asked innocently.

Harry seized the opportunity that Ron's timely interruption provided.

"I 'm sorry you two, but I can't. Please excuse me?" Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione and turned away from the growing party.

Harry seemed to blur ever so slightly and before anyone could even think to call him back- he was on the other side of the room?

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked worriedly as she tried to track Harry's suddenly absent form.

Fleur shared a look with Bill before answering in a dread tone.

"I never thought zat I would ever zay this, but 'Arry is afraid of somezing? Somezing is very wrong?"

That simple statement struck a nerve. Another piece clicked into place. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine.

Harry had made his way to the bar and was having a quick glass of fire whiskey to settle his nerves.

_Has everyone lost their mind? _He thought anxiously to himself just before downing his drink.

The fire whiskey burned all the way down and he relished the telltale warming sensation that spread throughout his body after. He'd like another, but couldn't very well risk letting the public sector think that he was over indulging. It took very little for him to make headlines despite the gag order that was on the press. For once in his life he didn't have to suffer overzealous reporters hounding his every foot step and photographers leaping out of bushes trying to get a scoop; either real or made up. His role as an Unspeakable/Magical Knight provided at least this small compensation, but people still had eyes and it wouldn't do for him to appear intoxicated in public.

Harry was just starting to relax after his unsettling experience with the eldest Weasley son, when he felt a firm hand clamp down on his shoulder and an all too familiar voice hiss challengingly in his ear.

"You know that you've broken Dora's heart don't you?"

Harry turned troubled eyes toward the disappointed ones of his parent's last true friend and the last of the famous Hogwart's 'marauders'.

"Sorry?" Harry grasped innocently

"Don't play the innocent with me, cub." Remus sneered. "Dora was in a right state after you rejected our request for you to be Lillian's godfather."

"Remus,. I.. It's just not possible for me right now. I can't be there for her, not like she deserves. I..?"

"You couldn't come and talk to us about it in person?" Remus accused with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"It wasn't so much the fact that you turned us down, Harry. It was the fact that you did it so coldly. What was it your note said? Hmm, let me think..?" Remus pretended to search his memory as Harry withered beside him.

"Ah, yes,.. I remember now, it was "NO". That was it, wasn't it Harry? A simple, flat out- NO!"

Harry fidgeted as he replied. "Yeah, Remus. I know I didn't handle things very well. She deserves better and you do as well. I'm sorry, but there're things going on that,… well.. I'm really flattered, but I just couldn't. Not with..?" Harry's voice trailed off and his features took on a haunted expression that Remus knew only too well. He'd seen that look on Harry's face many times in the past.

"Tell me." Remus demanded.

Harry paused considering: _Should he even bother? Why burden others? Remus has a family now. He and Tonks are happy. Its better that they all hate me and stay well out of it._

"There's nothing to tell, Remus. It's just really a dangerous job; being a knight. Even If I mange to live long enough for Lillian to even remember me, I'd be gone all the time. I'd never be there for the child and you all deserve far better than to have someone who's a godfather in name only. Your letter just caught me at a really bad time and I just made a right mess of my reply is all. Look, I'd be happy to apologize to Dora. Where is she?"

"She's not here tonight, and frankly, I'm sorry I came as well." Remus intoned coolly.

"Dora is none too pleased with you right now, but she still wanted me to come and see if we could reach you, but apparently, **we can't**. I'm very disappointed with you, Harry. I guess I was kidding myself to think that you were past shutting everyone out of your life. You look different. You act different, but you're still the same closed off- Harry Potter. Don't bother with keeping in touch, not that I'm sure you we're planning to anyway?" Remus spat out sarcastically and walked away before Harry could stop him... not that he should have.

_Bugger this and bugger the press. I' m having another drink!_

Harry downed a another large shot of fire whiskey in one go and no sooner had his empty glass hit the bar, he had another witch on his arm and was heading out onto the dance floor.

He was going to have a pleasant evening in spite of himself. He'd promised himself that he was gonna live and enjoy his life,… and he would- even if it killed him.

Harry had been happily enjoying himself for a good hour before Celistina Warbeck interrupted what was beginning to be a more promising evening than it had been only an hour before..

"Sir Harry, could you please come up to the stage?"

_Bugger!_

Harry plastered a smile on the scowl he felt inside and trudged warily up to the stage.

The Minister joined Celistina and the Weird Sisters on stage. At seeing this, Harry's flagging hopes for a care free evening plummeted further.

"Sir Harry, not to take anything away from our entertainers, who have been nothing short of fantastic this evening." Madam Bones magically enhanced voice complimented and was answered by a round of grateful applause by the audience.

"Despite Celestina's and the Weird Sisters best efforts, I'm afraid that our guests have indicated that they just won't feel satisfied until you've favored them with a song of your own this evening. Would you be so kind as to humor us?" Madam Bones asked graciously.

_A song? Thank, Merlin._

Harry had been afraid they'd wanted him to make a speech or some such. Or worse; another award?

_A song he could do._

Harry bowed to the Minister and said in his most accommodating tone of voice. "Of course, Madam Minister. Are there any requests in particular this evening?

Madam Bones smiled winningly and that's when the other boot dropped.

"As a matter of fact, there is. It seems that many of your adoring public has requested an encore of the song you sang at the Ministerial Ball held in honor of the World Cup, the summer before last. It was that last song you sang that evening. That lovely ballad?" Minister Bones reminded innocently.

_Damn it all, 'Mione,… if I find out that you had anything to do with this?_

"Erm, I'm not really sure I remember the song you're referring to, Madam Bones. I-I did have something planned for this evening, er… just in case." he diverted quickly.

"I'm sure that whatever you have prepared would be lovely. Ladies and Gentleman?" Madam Bones asked the crowd's approval.

There were a few groans of disappointment, (many he noted came from a section of red headed guests), but overall the crowd was highly enthused by Harry's alternative offer.

He stalled whilst tuning a borrowed guitar from one of the Weird sister's band members. Harry's eyes swept the hall in search of telltale red hair and found a small gathering of Weasley's near the south tree line, just off the dance floor. A particular chestnut haired female was bobbing her head in conspiratorial whispering to the rest of her party.

Harry suspected he knew exactly where the requests for **that** particular song had originated. A cunning grin played across his face as he considered.

_So you want to play do you, 'Mione?_

Harry took a moment to touch base with the Weird Sister's band and then began a hauntingly ironic song that had the desired effect he was looking for. He began softly and couples took the floor to slow dance:

Harry's voice drifted away softly as he finished his song, followed by a thunderous applause from the appreciative crowd.

He bowed slightly and quickly vacated the stage, sequestering himself away in a side antechamber, where he took a moment to gather himself.

The ballroom crowd began to take up the chant of -"**Encore- Encore**."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to ward of the headache that was building behind his eyes. He looked out the window onto muggle London. The streets were dotted with revelers anxiously awaiting the approaching New Year. How he longed to share that same sense of awe and wonder as the rest of the unsuspecting masses.

So lost was he in his own thoughts and dreams that he failed to register the arrival of others within the room, only truly sensing one individual over the rest.

"This game of yours has got to stop 'Mione."

Harry whirled around with a knowing smirk that died on his face as he took in all the anxious eyes now in front of him.

"Wha..?"

"You're right, Harry. This has to stop." Hermione answered with a knowing smirk of her own.

Harry's eyes swept over them: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penny, Charlie and the twins, and of course; Ron and Hermione.

Some of their faces wore proud and welcoming expressions, others pensive and unsure.

Harry pulled back and reined in his empathic probes for all he was worth. The multitude of heightened emotions echoing from them threatened to overwhelm him with the sheer intensity of their feelings.

He could feel Fleur's empathic probes reaching out to him and his occulomency shields went up- **full force**, causing the well meaning French witch to stumble back in alarm.

The rest all just stood there waiting expectantly. Harry for his part had an absent expression on his face. Finally, someone, (and not surprisingly who), breeched the stalemate.

"An interesting choice; the song you chose to sing?" Hermione probed.

"Just a song. Don't read too much into it." Harry countered blandly.

"You seem to say a lot in your songs, Harry." Ron joined in. "It's almost as if you're trying to express some of what you're feeling through your songs."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Hermione, I see." Harry quipped in avoidance.

"I noticed zat you never answered ze question?" Fleur added cunningly, having recovered from his empathic backlash moments ago.

"I hadn't realized that I was asked one." Harry replied innocently. "I've heard an opinion, but, if you feel you need an answer; it's just a song. A song that's about people being open and honest. About not being afraid to show themselves to the world for who they are. Just a song about hope." he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And that song that you sang at the Cup Ball? The one that you claim to not remember? Was that just a song as well?" Hermione continued to try and draw him out.

"Obviously, if I don't even remember it." Harry snapped back impatiently.

Hermione fought down the grin that was trying to curl her lips. She was getting to him, but she could ill afford provoking his wrath. She was just about to press her advantage when an unexpected source breeched the tension of the room.

"I have a q-question, Harry." Molly Weasley intoned softly.

All eyes in the room turned in her direction. None of them were used to hearing the Weasley matriarch speak with such uncertainty.

This was the last thing in the world that Harry wanted: a confrontation with Molly Weasley. He could just apparate away? The ministry wards couldn't prevent someone of his power from apparating.

_She deserves better_.

"W-What is it M-Molly?" Harry responded nervously.

"How long, Harry?" was all she said.

His mind raced thru the endless possibilities to which she was referring. None of them were subjects that he was comfortable discussing with any of those present, let alone all of them at once, but there was nothing for it.

"How long what, Molly?" he asked gently in return.

Molly's question began softly but soon rose in intensity with the vehemence that the associated emotions instilled within her..

"How long before you come home, Harry? How long will you keep us at arm's length when all we want to do is love you and try to make you happy. How long before you give up that blasted sword; and **how long- **are you going to let Ginny run around the way she is before you finally do something about it?" Molly finished with a trademark 'Molly Weasley stance' of planting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot expectantly.

A few sniggers from around the room followed in the wake of Molly's demands.

Harry shuddered inwardly, but could not let himself falter, not now.

_Perhaps there was a way to turn this to his advantage_.

Harry smiled benignly at the gathering and proceeded to answer Molly's questions in the order with which they were inquired

"I take it that this is some sort of intervention of sorts?" he scoffed incredulously.

"No doubt, Hermione has put some notion in your heads that I'm in need of such a thing? I can assure you that I am neither addicted, nor am I clinically depressed." He paused a moment to consider their expressions.

"As I can see that many of you are not convinced by the sincerity of my reassurances. In that regard, I will answer your questions as best I can, Molly.

Firstly; I already have a home; although I am rarely there.

Secondly; I am sorry if you feel that I haven't been as communicative as you would like. I must admit I've faltered somewhat in that area of late. I fear the constraints of my occupation are such that I am not able to keep in touch as much as I would prefer, but that hardly negates my feelings toward the lot of you.

Thirdly; I have accepted the position as a Magical Knight for the term of three calendar years. It is an obligation I intend to see thru to its entirety. Afterwards, I will decide if I want to reenlist for another term or accept a lifetime commitment, if such is offered by the Confederation?

Feet shuffled nervously and a few muffled sniffles from Hermione and Fleur's direction sounded in the background.

"As to Ginny? She is her own person and may do as she pleases. I have no say in her business, nor she in mine. I admit that there may have been a time when we, er, **fancied** one another, but we were children then. I've since grown up and I recognize a childhood crush for what it was. I'm sure that if she were, er, capable,... she would feel the same.

"Bollocks." Ron spat out vehemently with several of his brothers nodding and murmuring their own agreement with his view.

"Regardless, of your thoughts on the matter, I don't think I owe anyone in this room an explanation where Ginny is concerned. Whatever my personal feelings are or were, they are just that- **Personal**." Harry finished in a tone that let the others know the matter was no longer open to discussion.

"And your feelings regarding the rest of us?" Molly rounded petulantly.

"Are they also, **p****ersonal? **I mean, they do concern us, do they not? I, for one, would like to know just what you feel about us, about me? Can you at least find it in your heart to answer that honestly? Molly pleaded with him and many others in the room murmured their own agreement.

Hermione felt a glimmer of hope as she watched his reaction. Harry wiped a hand over his eyes and worried at his hair as he struggled with what to say. This was the way he always used to act when he was cornered and about to throw caution to the wind.

"I,.. er..?"

"Honestly, Harry." Molly gently, but firmly reminded him.

"I care about you,... all of you." he began hesitantly. "I-I wish things could be different, but I have things I ,er.., need to do. I have responsibilities. To be perfectly honest, at first I thought I had made a big mistake by taking the appointment to become a knight, but I quickly learned that it was meant to be. Now, I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry finished emphatically.

"I suppose you'd have us believe that you'd rather run around facing danger at every turn; rather than staying here with us, playing quidditch and having a family of your own?" Hermione returned skeptically with an incredulous grin.

Harry's lips curled into a cunning smirk. "Is that a proposal? I must say that I always dreamed of something a bit more romantic, but,.. **yes**- I accept your offer! Can we start on the family part right away, or do you insist on waiting till after the nuptials?" Harry gushed shyly.

The smile fell from Hermione's face.

A scowl enveloped Ron's.

Several snorts came from the background and the twins unashamedly howled in laughter.

"You're a right wit, you are." Ron scathed.

"That's not, er, quite what I had in mind." Hermione reciprocated anxiously.

"You're willing to forgo the nuptials?" Harry smirked winningly as he loosened his tie for dramatic effect.

The twins fell to the ground in side splitting guffaws and even Molly was struggling not to laugh out loud at this point.

Ron's scowl deepened and his voice was an angry snarl. "She's already spoken for, so sod off."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Indeed? I don't see a **ring** on her finger." he emphasized incredulously, nodding toward Hermione's empty ring finger.

The laughter in the room died immediately as Ron balled his fists and took a step in Harry's direction.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed warningly, though the light shinning in her eyes told Harry that she was enjoying the attention.

"If it wasn't against the law, I'd give you something to remember the next time you get it in your head to go after some other bloke's girl." Ron growled in warning.

_**-By Magical Decree: Be it known to all citizens that it is unlawful to knowingly attack a magical knight by any and all means. Those found guilty of having broken said law are subject to punishment of not less than one year imprisonment in Azkaban and a 1000 galleon fine.**_

A strange light gleamed in Harry's eyes that Hermione immediately recognized; this was the 'Dangerous Harry'that would go up against anyone or anything.

"You have my leave to do as you feel you must, sir. I renounce the law in this instance." Harry intoned with a hint of menace.

Ron took a hesitant step forward, but halted as his eyes shifted nervously toward Harry's sword. He hadn't meant for things to go this far. He knew Harry had just been taking the mickey out on him before, but now? It was like he was spoiling for a fight.

"I'm not armed." Ron reminded Harry in an attempt to stall things out until they both had a chance to cool down.

In one smooth swift motion, Harry pulled his sword from its sheath and buried the point of his sword a foot deep into the solid granite floor that they stood upon. A peel of thunder split the air when the sword first left it's scabbard, phoenix song trilled softly in its wake.

Harry stepped around the blade and crossed his arms over his chest expectantly.

Whatever Ron was going to do next, we'll never know as a pair of aurors bolted into the room with their wands drawn, having been alerted by the sound of Harry's sword being drawn.

"Is there a problem here?" The lead auror inquired.

Harry turned his attention to the aurors. "No, no problem officers, but if you'd please escort the rest of my guests back to the Ball whilst my friend and I finish our discussion, I'd appreciate it." Harry ordered politely.

"Yes, Sir-Harry." The second auror responded. "Ladies and gentleman, if you would..?" The auror motioned for the rest of the Weasleys toward the waiting door.

Reluctantly, with no little apprehension for Ron's sake, the rest of the Weasley family, except for Molly and Hermione, filed from the room.

"Ron.. Harry? Please, boys?" Molly begged.

"Everything will be fine, Molly." Harry reassured her without taking his stern gaze from Ron's direction.

"Auror..?" Harry indicated.

"Please, Maam. Come this way?" The lead auror politely directed Molly from the room.

Hermione's eyes shifted nervously between Harry and Ron.

_This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Ron had always been quick tempered and Harry even more so, but they'd never..?._

"Hermione...leave us." Harry commanded flatly, his eves still not leaving Ron's.

"Ron..? Harry..? Please don't do this? Please,.. for me?" Hermione pleaded with them, but neither appeared willing to back down.

"I think we're doing this because of you already, Hermione." Harry responded with cool precision. "I, for one, would rather not. If you both would perhaps agree to make a concession or two, I, also, would be willing to meet you half way?" Harry vaguely offered in negotiation.

"What're you playing at?" Ron snapped out with no little surprise.

"A truce, obviously. One that has terms, however…?"

"W-What do you want?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hmmm, as to that…?" Harry began shrewdly. "For yourself, I ask that you resign from the Unspeakable Corp Academy."

"What?" Hermione blurted aghast.

"I want you to resign from the Unspeakables." Harry repeated calmly.

"Harry, you can't just ask her to give up her dreams like that?" Ron defended.

"Bollocks! It was never your dream to become an Unspeakable, Hermione, never. You belong in the Dept. of Mysteries- yes, but not as an Unspeakable. You should be in research and development. That's your dream job, Hermione. Researching cures, solving mysteries, developing new spells, that's what you've always wanted, what you've always been best at and it's what you **should** be doing."

"But Harry,. I.." Hermione began dazedly.

"But Harry, nothing! You know I'm right." Harry blurred forward and seized Hermione gently by the shoulders. His intense green eyes bore into her confused brown ones.

"Listen to me." He pleaded." I know that the only reason you're trying to make it into the Unspeakables is because of me, and Merlin,... I love you for it."

Hermione began to cry, he couldn't know it but he was both filling and breaking her heart at the same time.

Harry's features softened and he continued soothingly as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"You don't need to protect me anymore, 'Mione. Voldemort's gone. I survived. It took awhile, but I finally got here. Ron and I are okay now, thanks to you."

Hermione clung to Harry desperately as the relief his words brought washed over her.

"I've already spoken to your instructors. You're tops in all of your classes-no surprise there." He chuckled warmly. "With my endorsement, not that you needed it, they're willing to wave your remaining semester and give you a full commission as a **captain** within the Dept. of Mysteries. At that level of command, you have complete access to any and all fields of research and development that may appeal to you. Please do this, not just for me, or Ron, but mostly, do it for yourself."

With a visible effort, Hermione reined in her emotions and pulled herself from his grasp. A mix of emotions played across her beautiful face.

_If Harry thought that she would just jump at the opportunity, no matter how good it was, then he didn't know her as well as he should? _She considered smugly to herself.

"I'm intrigued by you kind offer, but I do have a request of my own, first." She bargained in a polite, if not business like fashion.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Indeed, and what might that be?" he asked cautiously.

Ron snorted in amusement and Harry shot him a withering glare.

"Is this so important to you, my taking this position within the Dept. of Mysteries?" Hermione cooed knowingly.

"More so to you, but yes; it would please me to see you doing something you will not only make a difference in, but will truly enjoy as well." Harry replied in a forthright fashion that he hoped would not raise any skepticism on her part.

"I enjoy being with my friends more than anything." Hermione added vaguely.

Harry sighed to himself_… H__ere it comes._

"I'll accept your offer, if, and this is non-negotiable, if you write us at least once every week, **and -**come to visit for dinner once a month. That **is** the sort of thing that family's do. " her voice took on a hard edge that told him she would brook no further argument.

"I assume you mean dinners at the Burrow?" Harry asked with a hint of discomfort.

"Yes." Hermione indicated.

"No deal, Hermione." Harry turned her down flatly.

"Here now, what's wrong with coming to dinner once a month to see everybody? " Ron retorted, his own insecurities coming to the fore.

"Not at the Burrow." Harry refused.

"And what's wrong with our house?" came Ron's indignant reply, his ears reddened ominously.

"Oh, Ron, please." Hermione huffed. She could tell by the set of Harry's jaw that he wouldn't budge on going to the Burrow.

_W__hy- was the question? _

"Is there someplace else that you would be willing to get together, Harry?" she relented.

"Er,.we could go to my house ,.. I guess?" Harry offered.

"Your, House?" Ron blurted out in surprise. "Since when do you have a house?"

Ignoring Ron's outburst, Hermione continued. "I'm sure you have a lovely home, Harry. If you're willing to have us over, than I'd say that, yes- we have an agreement."

"You'll take the commission with the Dept. of Mysteries?" Harry confirmed.

"I will if you'll give me your word that you'll write to us at least once every week and visit with us at least once a month?" Hermione reiterated.

"Agreed" Harry accepted, smiling brightly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Your word,.. Sir Harry?"

Harry muttered something off color under his breath before placing his hand on the pommel of his embedded sword and stated,(over the phoenix song that began to trill softly the moment his hand made contact with the sword):

"I give you my word as a Magical Knight, that I shall honor our agreement, and with a glad heart I do so." he added sincerely.

Hermione squealed triumphantly and threw herself into his arms saying "Thank you- Thank you."

The two of them relished the moment all too briefly, before Harry pried himself from her grasp and turned a somber expression toward Ron, but addressed Hermione when he softly commanded, "Leave us."

Hermione shocked expression pivoted from Harry to Ron and then back to Harry, again. "But, Harry, we agreed..?" she questioned nervously.

"You and I have an agreement- yes, however, Ron and I have unfinished business that I wish to discuss with him in private. Please, go."

"Go on, ' Mione. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Ron reassured her, though he eyed Harry warily..

She gave them each a last nervous glance before she hesitantly left the room.

No sooner had she closed the door then, Harry waved his hand and a golden shield formed over the door and he rounded on Ron.

"Whew!, am I glad that's over." Harry sighed in relief.

"Now that it's just us, do you want to clue me in on just what you're up to?" Ron asked insightfully.

Harry paused a moment in consideration, but thought better of the notion and pressed on with his own agenda.

"I'll get back to you on that once you and I have come to an understanding." Harry answered firmly. His jaw was set, eyes blazing.

"I took a lot of guff from you and your brother's over Ginny and now it's time to return the favor. Ginny's your sister, Ron, but, Hermione is as good as my sister. I would like to know what your intentions are regarding, **my** sister?"

Ron's face paled and his mouth worked soundlessly as he struggled to comprehend Harry's question, let alone how to answer it.

Harry folded his arms across his chest and waited impatiently for Ron to say something, anything?

"Silence isn't the answer I'm looking for Weasley. Let me spell it out for you in the sort of terms you're used to dealing in. Just how much longer are you going to keep stringing along my sister before you do the honorable thing and ask her properly for her hand?"

"I, um,… I've been waiting for the right time is all,.. Harry." Ron stammered out nervously.

"The right time? **The right time!" **Harry thundered. He paused a moment to rein in his emotions before blowing out exasperatedly. "Bloody hell, Ron. It's over three years since Voldemort fell. Didn't all that running around chasing hoarcruxes and battling Death Eaters teach you anything? Life's too damn short to waste, especially with someone like, Hermione. She loves you, Ron, but even I'm not thick enough to believe that she'll wait forever. As clever as she is, do you really think she,(or anyone else for that matter), doesn't know what's in that box you've been so **discreetly **lugging around for the past two bloody years?" Harry threw his hands up in frustration.

Harry watched as Ron wrung his hands through his hair anxiously. "I know. It's just that every time I get close, I just lose my nerve. It never seems to be the right time, or the right place. I want it to be romantic, something special, and it's not just me, Harry? It's you too!"

Harry's mouth fell open in a stunned expression. "Me? How can it be me? What do I have to do with anything? This is you and Hermione we're talking about. I don't even enter into the equation."

"Don't you, Harry?" Ron asked incredulously. "Don't you really? Why do you think she made you promise to keep in contact? Why should she even have to? You're our friend, Harry. **Our family!** Is it so hard to believe that we'd want you in our lives? That we don't feel complete without you? There's a reason they called us the 'Golden trio', or had you forgotten?" Ron spat back painfully.

Harry's face fell. "N-No, I haven't forgotten, Ron. That time has passed though. You two need to be going on. You're the future, you and 'Mione. I'm the past, Ron. " a strange haunted look was on his face as he answered weakly.

"Past my arse." Ron shot back angrily. "You're just trying to distance yourself from us again. You're trying to protect us, same as always. What I'd like to know is why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Harry retorted just a bit too quickly for Ron's taste.

"I think you do. I also think that all that stuff you spouted off about you and Ginny was complete and utter rubbish." Ron challenged.

Harry's eyes hardened at the mention of Ginny's name. Ron noticed this and it only served to reinforce his assumptions.

"Ginny.." Harry breathed out in a strange tone of anger mixed with regret and a tinge of something else that sounded almost like ... _fear._

"Why does it always have to come back to Ginny, Ron?" Harry began in frustration.

"Why can't all of you just let it go? What's done is done. I can't change how things are and I wouldn't if I could."

Harry paused at the sound of Ron's derisive snort before he continued his thoughts.

"I don't know how I can convince you, or even why I need to, but, things with Ginny are finished and I w-want it to s-stay that way." Harry stammered out with as much conviction as he could muster.

Ron quirked an eyebrow and asked skeptically. "Why am I unconvinced?"

"I don't care what you are, Ron." Harry rounded angrily. "I'm not going to talk about Ginny. I'm here to talk about, Hermione. You can either do the right thing by her and propose, or you and I are going to have a serious problem. I can assure you that if you think your brothers are intimidating, than just wait and see what I have in mind for you if you keep jerking her around." Harry bit off menacingly.

Ron, for his part displayed an infuriating lack of intimidation given the circumstances as evidenced by the irksome smile that etched his face.

"I tell you what, Harry. You dance just one slow dance with Ginny, just one, and if you can look me in the eye afterward and tell me that you have no feelings for my sister, then I'll let it go. You'll never hear a word about it from me, ever again."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before he choked out."Why?"

Ron's face took on a painful cast. "Because I want our dream, mine and Hermione's; we'd always wished that the three of us would become the four of us. We dreamed that we'd watch our children playing with one another and go off to school together; that the four of us would grow old- together." Ron ended wistfully.

Harry paused in reflection before clarifying. "Is that what you're really waiting for, Ron? Ginny and I weren't meant to happen. You can't let your chance for happiness pass you by waiting for something that was never meant to happen. This is your chance, yours and 'Mione's. I just want you both to be happy, not for me, but for yourselves. Ask her, Ron." He pleaded, almost desperately, though Ron didn't notice.

"A-Alright, Harry. I'll ask her, just as soon as you prove to me that I'm wrong about you and Ginny." Ron insisted.

"What?" Harry said aghast. "Haven't you listened to a word I've said? There's nothing there, Ron. You're wasting your chance with Hermione on a stupid school boy fantasy about the four of us living some perfect life. Things just don't happen like that in the real world, not even with magic."

"Then prove it to me. Go out there and dance with my sister." Ron argued as he jabbed his finger toward the door to the ballroom. "You look into her eyes, Harry. Really look into Ginny's eyes. Then you come back here and tell me that you don't feel anything. You do that and I'll propose to Hermione. I'll do it right out there on the dance floor if that's what you want? But first, **you- dance -with -Ginny**." Ron demanded.

"What am I, bleeding Father Christmas?" Harry muttered angrily as he began to pace back and forth.

"Merlin above! Everybody wants something. I'm only trying to help, but everybody always expects something extra."

Ron watched Harry pace back and forth mumbling his displeasure to no one in particular. He wasn't even sure that Harry was aware he was doing it. It was all he could do to smother the grin that was threatening to split his face as he watched Harry try to convince himself that he would rather do anything else in the world but share a dance with Ginny.

"Dance with her? She can't even stand to be in the same room with me as it is." he ruminated.

_Only Ginny could do this to Harry_. Ron thought in amusement.

"Dance with my sister. Just one dance and I'll be satisfied." Ron pressed.

Harry's startled face pivoted in Ron's direction as if he'd just realized that Ron was even in the room. His confused expression was replaced by a withering glare as he bit out a frigid, **"Fine." **

Harry turned on his heel and marched out the door, to the ballroom beyond ,without a backward glance. His raptor gaze swept across the dance floor and the surrounding darkened country glade that his own magic had created. His eyes pierced into every darkened corner searching until,.. There- there sitting at a table with several other Harpies players: A small speck of red hair just behind Gwenog Jones. Harry's back stiffened and his jaw set.

_Just one dance, eh? Well, if I'm going to do it, I may as well do it right._

Harry strode purposefully to the side of the stage and beckoned one of the Weird Sister's band members to his side. He whispered a request into the bass guitarist's ear a brief set of instructions and waited for the man to nod his understanding before turning back toward the object of his goal.

_Steel yourself, Harry. You can do this. _

Anxious eyes and whispers followed him as he strode across the dance floor oblivious tot he couples that danced out of his path.

Several of the Harpies players began chattering and giggling as they noticed his approach, but his eyes remained locked on the one that appeared to be trying to hide behind her captain's athletic frame. Harry paused before their table and nodded charmingly to the ladies present.

"Good evening ladies. I trust that you're all enjoying this evening's festivities?"

A round of affirmations answered him, with the exception of the Harpies Team captain.

"I think I can speak for the rest of us that the only thing that would make this evening complete is if a certain gallant Knight might favor at least one of us with a dance?" Gwenog Jones purred flirtatiously.

Harry smiled broadly answering. "By an odd coincidence, I was thinking the same thing myself. I've been struggling to find the courage to ask one of you lovely ladies to dance all evening. I must confess that I've thought of nothing since I first laid eyes upon her. Ginevra, would you do me the honor of favoring me with your hand for this next dance?"

Delighted sequels sounded from around the table as every eye turned in Ginny's direction.

Ginny's eyes were fixed firmly on the table in front of her and a faint blush was creeping up her neck. She gave the appearance of trying to will herself to disappear.

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny, what're you waiting for? one of her teammates scolded.

" I,.. um.." Ginny began to answer before Harry extended his hand toward her and asked with gentle sincerity.

"Please..?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny was grateful that the eyes of everyone else had turned back toward Harry, thus missing her involuntary shudder as she reached out and accepted Harry's hand with the barest of nods.

Harry led Ginny out to the center of the dance floor and gently, but confidently drew her into his arms as soft romantic music began to play on cue.

Harry's eyes locked onto her and he held her breathless for what could have been no more than the barest moment, but felt to her as if it had been hours.

Ginny finally managed to break away from his gaze and whispered pleadingly. "P-Please don't look at m-me that way?"

Harry smiled faintly asking "What way is that?"

_He sounds so innocent,_ she thought derisively.

"Like, I'm the only woman on the dance floor."

"You are the only woman on the floor, Ginny."He said it with such conviction that she almost believed him.

"And how many witches have you used that line on tonight, Harry?" Ginny snortedskeptically.

He winced slightly at her barb, but still answered sincerely. "I felt that way for a moment with Hermione. Fleur was a pleasant distraction, to say the least. Both are stunningly beautiful, but you're the first person I've said that to-**ever**."

Ginny's eyes darted back toward his and searched his face for some evidenced of deceit, but found none. She paled and lowered her eyes to his chest.

"I-I can't be what you want me to be, H-Harry."

He smiled wryly at that. "What exactly is it you think that I want you to be, Ginny?"

She never raised her eyes, but he could feel her trembling slightly in his arms as she answered. "S-Something ..more..?"

Harry exhaled patiently. His breath both warmed the top of her head and reassured here as he explained what he actually had in mind.

"Something more; like a loving daughter to your parents and a cherished sister to your brothers. Something more; like a friend to me,… and nothing more than that for now."

Ginny's head shot up and her wide eyes bored into his own gentle ones, looking for confirmation of his words. After a moment he could feel her relax comfortably into his arms as they continued to waltz around the floor.

"I-I could do that." Ginny said quietly into his shoulder a few moments later.

"I know that your family would be grateful to have you spend more time with them and I'm sure that Hermione misses you."

"I-I know, and I'll do better. I-I just wanted to be out on my own for once, but…?" Ginny's words drifted off uncertainly.

"But, being out on your own gets to be a bit of a lonely business, isn't it?" Harry finished for her knowingly.

He quirked a faint smile when he felt her nod her agreement into his shoulder.

"Harry..?"

"Hmm.?"

"I-If I asked y-you something, would you tell me the truth?" Ginny asked him uncertainly. She could feel him stiffen slightly in trepidation before answering warmly.

"A Knight is bound by his word." He quoted, before sighing, "Despite that,.. I would never lie to you, Ginny." he answered truthfully, but dreading what she be might planning to ask.

"D-Did you really fight a basilisk to save m-me? She stammered meekly, not half believing the memory she'd witnessed and wishing she could remember for herself.

"I fought a basilisk, yes, but I had some help, and I would have done it for just about anyone, Ginny. It just happened to be you." he answered truthfully, but not completely.

Unfortunately she wasn't entirely appeased as she pressed him further.

"Did you face V-Voldemort just to rescue me? Her voice was very small.

"There was a prophesy that stated I was to be the one to face Voldemort. We were destined to fight each other to the death. The time was right for me to do so. You're being held by him just added a bit of urgency to the plan."

" -I'm sorry that I don't remember any of it." Ginny murmured sincerely.

_Great Merlin! This is killing me. Bloody Ron and his bloody_ _conditions!_

"I'm not. Those weren't very happy memories for any of us, Ginny. Best to just let them go and move on with making happier memories." he answered sagely.

Ginny nodded into his shoulder, but she wasn't quite done apparently.

"A-Are you happy, Harry?"

_Bloody Ron!_

"I'm… alright." he'd managed to correct himself before he'd given one of his classic "fine" answers.

"What about you? Are you alright, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her head a bit reluctantly before saying. "I'm okay, but I could be better. I miss everyone, even the twins."

Harry chuckled at that.

"They do grow on you." The song they were dancing to was fading, so Harry took the opportunity and prompted her to; " Why don't you go and find you folks and see if they have an extra place setting available for this weekend's- Weasley Family dinner? I have a feeling that there might be an open spot or two."he finished knowingly.

"I-I'd like that." Ginny confirmed with a bright smile.

"Then, I take my leave from you Miss Weasley, and reluctantly so." Harry stepped back into a bow as he tenderly kissed the back of her hand. The action elicited a faint gasp of delight from Ginny, despite herself.

If Harry had noticed, she was grateful that he made no mention of it as he returned her to her table and bade her and her teammate's farewell.

Harry found Ron and Hermione whispering quietly in a treed alcove off to the side of the dance floor. He paused next to Ron and spoke softly so as to prevent Hermione from overhearing.

"I've kept my part of the bargain and.. nothing. I now expect you to keep your word. Are you two available this Sunday next?"(He already knew they would be as this was the traditional day for all Weasley get-togethers.)

Ron's face paled slightly. "Er, we're supposed to be at the Burrow for dinner." Ron confirmed.

"I'll be by around 4pm to pick you two up. Dress casually and see that you don't, er.. Forget anything. Harry said with a grin and a meaningful nod toward Ron's breast pocket, eliciting a blush from his friend in reply.

"What are you two going on about?" Hermione interjected, irate at being ignored.

"Hermione dear, you look stunning." Harry complimented charmingly, throwing her off before he continued.

"I look forward to seeing you soon. Happy New Year, luv." Harry stepped in and gave her a faint peck .He turned away with a flourish of his cape...

- And was gone!

"W-Where did he..? How does he do that?" Hermione blurted out in shock as her eyes searched vainly for Harry's departed form.

"If you don't know- who would?" Ron quipped complementally.

_What I'd really like to know is if he realized that he actually danced through three songs with Ginny, rather than the promised one? _Ron thought amused.


	7. Chapter 6: Another Day in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Six: Another Day in Paradise**

The Burrow was a hive of activity as was usual for a Sunday family dinner. Tonight was more of an exception, rather than the rule. Ginny Weasley was home for a family visit, who's arrival had elicited tears from her mother and a sound round of teasing from her brother's, but only in good humor. What had most of them excited and even others, ( especially the youngest two Weasleys), nervous, was an impending visit by one; Harry Potter.

"Oh Ron, stop fidgeting. You're acting as if the famous 'Magical Knight' is coming to dinner? It's only Harry." Hermione admonished him.

There were many reasons for Ron Weasley's state of perpetual anxiety this afternoon, the least of which was Harry's eminent arrival.

Ron's eyes shot nervously toward the family clock when he heard the chime sound four. It only just proceeded ominous peels of approaching thunder. Ron gulped nervously as moments after the faint thundering gave way to a sound rapping upon the Burrow's front door.

"He's here!" Hermione squealed like a school girl as she flew to the front door. She found herself arriving a close second behind the family matriarch.

"Oh, Harry, it's so good to.." Molly's excited words fell off as she tried vainly to enfold the object of her warm greeting in one of her trademark bone crushing hugs,… and missed?

Just as Molly had thrust her arms out to envelope Harry, he seemed to blur and her hands closed on empty air. Harry had been right in front of her and then suddenly, he was a foot to her right as her momentum carried her past. The whole thing might have been comical if this wasn't such a sore issue with all of them, Molly in particular. Whatever the reasoning, it was blatantly obvious that Harry was avoiding all personal contact with Molly Weasley.

After the initial shock of finding her arms grasping empty air, Molly whirled around, but too late as Hermione had filled Harry's arms with a warm hug. She held Molly's eyes with an apologetic look, but shook her head faintly to warn Molly off from making another attempt toward capturing an obviously ,unwilling Harry. Though she hid her pain well behind a mother's accepting smile, Hermione's heart ached for Molly's wounded spirit. She would have to work on the mystery of his treatment, or lack thereof, toward Molly another time. For now, it was enough that he was here.

Harry stepped back from Hermione's clutches and called out in greeting to the rest of the family as they gathered on the porch.

"Hello, everyone!" he called warmly with a broad smile lighting his face.

A chorus of greetings answered him. His searching eyes caught a glimpse of a short red head in the background and he fought down the smile that threatened to split his face.

"I'm sorry to cut things short, but are you ready to go, Ron, Hermione.?"Harry nodded to each of them in return.

"Go? But, aren't you staying to dinner?" Molly Weasley asked in stunned surprise.

Harry noted that Hermione too, had a surprised look on her face in answer to Molly's question.

_Apparently Ron had not yet found the courage to tell his mother, let alone his intended fiancé that they would not be dining at home this evening._

Harry sighed wearily, but he could hardly fault his reluctant friend. Facing the two witches in question alone, was definitely a daunting task

Harry saved him the embarrassment. "I'm sorry ladies, I was only just able tell Ron this afternoon of my change in plans. I'm afraid I didn't give him much opportunity to warn you of our necessary change in venue. I do apologize for the inconvenience, Hermione, and especially to you, Molly."

Hermione looked skeptical, but still held her tongue. Molly for her part, was doing an admiral job of hiding her extreme disappointment.

"Oh,.. o-of course, Harry." she stammered in reluctant acceptance.

Despite outward appearances, his heart ached for her and though he too, was quick to hide it, Hermione caught the grimace that marred his features for a split second. His warm countenance replaced it so quickly that she'd almost thought she'd been mistaken- almost.

_Why is he doing this to her? What are you hiding, Harry?_

"Well then, Ron, 'Mione, let's be off, shall we?' Harry prompted good naturedly.

"Where, ah.. where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Ah,..as to that? Our final destination is a surprise for now. Do you both remember the place we camped on the South coast when we were hunting hoarcruxes? Harry asked smiling.

" Y-yes." Hermione answered , still puzzled .

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed when Harry's eyes found his next.

"Good. Would you please apparate there? I'll be joining you shortly." Harry instructed.

While Ron called out his goodbyes to the rest of his gathered family, Hermione seized the opportunity to pull a forlorn appearing, Molly Weasley, into a hug an whisper conspiratorially into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I know it's not what we hoped, but, I'll work on him." Hermione promised.

"Thank you, Hermione, dear." Molly answered appreciatively.

"Sorry for the hasty departure everyone." Harry called out with a wave as Hermione and Ron apparated away with a small 'crack'.

Before he left, he paused for a moment to turn reluctant, pain filled eyes toward Mrs. Weasley and intone so softly that only she could hear him.

"I-I'm sorry, m-mum."

Molly turned with a gasp, but he was already gone.

_He'd called me-mum!_

Despite all disappointment and pain this afternoon had brought, those brief words had lightened her heart immensely.

"Where are we, Harry?" Hermione huffed in exasperation. One minute they were standing in a frigid wind off the British Coast, a lightning flash later and they were standing in a tropical paradise.

"Southern Africa." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Palm trees dotted the shore of the sandy beach that they were now standing upon. The chill weather of England was replaced by warm tropical trade winds and fierce sun shining overhead.

He shrugged out of his traveling cloak and for the first time today his friends got a clear view of his wardrobe. Harry was wearing a thin white cotton shirt and pale tan, linen trousers. A pair of tan loafers finished his garb.

_Obviously he'd taken into consideration the local climate when he's made his clothing selection. _Hermione thought indignantly.

"If you knew that you were taking us someplace so warm, you could have at least had the decency to inform the rest of us?" Hermione harrumphed.

"And spoil the surprise?" Harry replied chuckling.

"Well honestly, Harry. It's absolutely boiling out here."

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow at his friend's discomfort. Even more amusing was the uncharacteristic silence from his other friend, whose hand kept mysteriously checking and re-checking his cloak's breast pocket.

"Things will cool down soon enough, but, I suppose a change in clothing might make you both a bit more comfortable." Harry agreed as he waved his hand in their general direction.

Ron's clothes were instantly transformed into ones that matched Harry's own. Hermione found herself pleasantly surprised to be suddenly wearing a white linen blouse and a khaki colored, ruffled pleated skirt, sandals and an elegant straw sun hat that lightly covered her chestnut locks.

"Well, I must say that feels better, and your eye for fashion has definitely improved since school, Harry." Hermione commented appreciatively.

Harry merely shrugged. He never was very good with accepting compliments.

"Where to next, mate?" Ron questioned.

"A little island some hundred and fifty nautical miles south from here." Harry answered with a grin of anticipation.

"So we're apparating then?" Hermione questioned, as he knew she would.

"Actually-no. I'm afraid that I have some rather extensive wards set up around the island and you two wouldn't be able to apparate through, even if you knew the coordinates. I've,.er,.. managed to procure other means of transportation for the rest of our journey." He answered vaguely with a growing smile on his face.

"Other arrangements?" Hermione questioned, quirking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "He should be arriving shortly." Harry commented off handily as he checked his watch and secretly reached out with his empathic senses.

Sensing the timing was perfect, Harry was a blur of movement. He shot back fifty meters from his unsuspecting friends, just as an enormous gout of water shot up twenty feet in the air like a small tidal wave. The wave completely engulfed his two friends, catching them completely off guard.

Ron had fallen on his arse in surprise, whilst Hermione had barely managed to keep her feet whilst screaming like a frightened school girl at the giant black mound of scaled flesh that filled the shoreline just meters in front of them.

Hermione struggled to pull her wand from her sodden clothes, whilst Ron just sat in the wet sand, dumbstruck, gapping and pointing ridiculously.

Hermione had just managed to free her wand from within the folds of her sopping skirt and was racking her brains for a suitable hex for their protection, when the sounds of laughter distracted her. She chanced a backward glance with one eye whilst trying to keep an eye on the enormous undulating mass in front of her.

There was Harry, bent over with his hands on his knee and laughing like a total lunatic.

Hermione's eyes turned back toward the mass in front of her that for its part had not made any threatening moves, and back toward Harry who was now holding his sides and wheezing from the effort to control his guffaws.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in understanding- they'd been pranked.

"Oh, very amusing Harry." she scathed. "I take it this is your, er,.. friend, Altea, that we've been reading about lately?"

"Actually, no." Harry managed to gasp out between diminishing gasps. "This is Titan. He lives with a small pod of krakens that live in the waters around the island we're going to. He and his pod mates have accepted Altea into their community. She's doing brilliantly since she arrived. I think her and Titan here are becoming a bit of an item, by the by. Well anyway,.. since we're all here now, let's be off."

"Off? On that? Harry Potter, have you lost your mind?" Hermione shrieked.

"Riding on Titan is perfectly safe and quite speedy. He'll take good care of us, wont you Titan?" Harry called out.

The kraken gave a deafening bellow in answer.'

"See there. He says that he'll protect us with his life." Harry interpreted grinning mischievously.

"How do you know he didn't say they smell like tuna?" Ron chuckled as he strode forward.

"And just where do you think you're going, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked irately.

"Aren't we going out with Harry?" Ron asked innocently.

"On that?" Hermione huffed. "And look at me. I'm a total mess, thanks to Harry's ill humor."

Hermione's sodden blouse clung to her and was nearly see thru, her airy skirt now hung like a damp rag around her waist and her straw hat was in tatters with bits of straw sticking throughout her limp hair.

She was a drowned rat.

"I think you look great." Ron consoled.

"You've grown since school." Harry replied off handily as he nodded to her blouse in passing.

"What?" Hermione looked down puzzled before she let out a squeal of embarrassment and pulled her damp shirt away from her breasts in a futile effort to hide them from view.

"Honestly!" She quipped, her face blushing furiously.

"Coming?" Harry enquired as he stepped surely onto the back of the waiting kraken.

"I can't go anywhere looking like this." Hermione complained weakly, holding up her drenched skirt for reference.

Harry rolled his eyes before he waved a hand in Hermione's direction. "Are you a witch or aren't you?" he reminded her with a chuckle.

Hermione and Ron's clothes were instantly dried and even her hair looked as if it had been styled and set in a lovely French twist that draped the back of her shoulders from beneath her restored sun hat.

"Come on, then. It'll take at least an hour and time's short." Harry waved them aboard Titan's dorsal side.

"Harry,... I'm not really comfortable with ..." Hermione continues to balk but Harry cut her off.

"Well, if you'd rather not, but I was hoping we could spend the time **catching** **up**." Harry bated her and she bit.

"Oh,.. o-of course. That,er.. sounds lovely." Hermione agreed reluctantly as she stepped cautiously onto the kraken's backside, clutching at Ron's hand as she did so.

Harry conjured her and Ron a comfortable wicker love seat and a chair for himself. The furniture appeared to be secured in place by a large restraining belt wound around the creature's body.

Once seated, Harry waved his hand and a restraining belt appeared across Ron's and Hermione's waist.

"Best cinch that up, Ron." Harry warned. "Titan can be a bit, er, enthusiastic." Harry stomped his foot down on the kraken's scaly back and bellowed. "Alright ya whale wannabe, start it off easy now and mind the lady."

The kraken bellowed acknowledgement.

**Whoosh! **

The beast blew away from the shore like a rocket. A spray of water fifty feet high followed in its wake.

Ron and Hermione clutched their chair for dear life. Ron busied himself with one hand holding the chair and the other trying to further tighten his safety belt. Hermione simply clutched at Ron with one hand and her wand with the other.

Harry watched the two of them with barely suppressed mirth.

After a few minutes Ron and Hermione seemed to calm down a bit and adjust themselves to their unique mode of travel.

Harry judged the time was right to begin a conversation that Hermione would no doubt try to dominate and turn into a grand inquisition. He steeled himself and began.

"The kraken has the head and shape of a giant shark, but the tail end has tentacles like a giant squid. As a result it has that same hydro propulsion system for travel: **jet propulsion**. We should be at the island in no time." He assured them.

"Where'd you learn to talk to them, mate? Up till now, nobody even really knew they existed." Ron asked.

"Wasn't all that hard, really." Harry said with a shrug. "It's a bit gutteral , but their language is a lot like mermish, and I had to use some of that fourth year, remember?"

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look. Harry was referring to the second task of the tri-wizard's tournament.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Harry. Are you happy doing this, being a Knight?" Hermione began tentatively, but Harry knew she was just barely scratching the surface of the iceberg of answers that she was really after.

"Yes and no." Harry answered vaguely.

Ron curled his lip in dissatisfaction. Even he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"What do you like about it, then?"

"I like being able to help people without having to deal with a bunch of Ministerial red tape. I like going to new places and meeting new people like Altea and Titan."

Both of them caught the aspect that Harry thought of the kraken's as people. They were sentient beings to him, not just mindless sub-creatures.

"What don't you like, Harry?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"I don't like everyone's expectations that I can do anything. That I can just wave my hand and make it all better. I'm just barely a wizard and I've still got a lot to learn, for Circe's sake." He blurted in exasperation before continuing in a more measured voice. "I don't like everyone always staring at me, but that's always been the case and I don't really see it stopping anytime soon. At least now that I'm a Knight, they can't just badger me all the time with questions and wanting photographs and such."

"If you don't like the attention, than why the singing and performing?" Hermione challenged.

"I'm not really all that comfortable doing it, but, it serves a purpose." Harry remarked blandly.

"What purpose, mate?" Ron asked intriqued.

"To be perfectly honest, the first time I did it was just to throw you off the trail. McGonagal told me that Hermione was on to me having survived the final battle. I knew you were all going to be at the World Cup Ball and I couldn't very well risk the close contact of a receiving line, so I opted to perform which afforded me a safe distance. Besides, I knew you lot would never buy introverted Harry Potter being a stage performer. It seemed like the perfect cover at the time." he finished with a cunning grin.

"It would've been too, if it wasn't for the ballad you sang at the end. That, and you playing the hero and saving us from Malfoy and his goons." Hermione acknowledged with a wistful smile at the memory of that night.

Harry shrugged non-committed. He suspected she was far from finished on this vein of questioning.

"You do remember that ballad , don't you Harry?"

"I do." He confirmed her suspicion, but refused to elaborate.

"Why did you say you didn't remember it the other night then? Why wouldn't you sing it for us at the New Year's Ball?"

"I suspect you already know my reasoning, but I'll indulge you." Harry admonished in a voice that relayed his unwillingness to speak further on the matter after.

"I-It's a very personal song. It was from another time. I was in a different place then and have moved on since. I shouldn't have sung it that first time, but, I didn't really see the harm as I was sure that I wasn't going to survive much longer and part of me just thought- what the hell!" He spoke sincerely.

Moments passed as his friends absorbed his words and the full meaning behind them

"Why did you start shutting us out again last spring? " Hermione went for the throat.

"Who says that I did?" Harry defended weakly.

"I do." Ron agreed sternly, and then added. "And that whole thing with turning down Remus and Tonks for being Lillian's Godfather; what do you call that if not shutting us out?"

"You know you broke Dora's heart, don't you?" Hermione heaped on the guilt.

Harry grimace slightly under their accusations, but otherwise he remained stoic as he considered his answer.

Hermione was just about to press him further, thinking he wouldn't answer, when he finally spoke.

"I don't think that any answer I give you will be wholly satisfactory, however, I will say that I am sincere in my belief that things have changed. I've changed. I no longer possess the same school boy desires and fantasies of a life that could be, but must accept what is."

"But without dreams, Harry, there's no hope." Hermione fretted.

Harry smiled benignly. "As Dumbledore would say, there's always hope, but, I've learned the hard way that he wasn't entirely infallible."

It wasn't an answer so much as a bitter accusation, one that both frightened and intrigued his friends.

"W-We're not fools, Harry. We both know there's a lot that you're not telling us, but, is there something we should know?" Ron encouraged.

Harry smile warmly at his efforts. _He wants to help. They both do._

"Nothing that concerns you." Harry answered truthfully.

"H-Harry.." What she asked next frightened her the most. Hermione was afraid to ask and even more afraid of the answer, but felt compelled try."Is there something wrong? I mean more wrong than normal? Is something frightening you?"

If they we're expecting to catch him off guard, they were mistaken. Harry had been expecting this ever since he'd felt them probing the wards at the Burrow and of Fleur trying to get an empathic read on him at the Ball. All you needed to do was mix Hermione's damn intuition, coupled with Fleur's empathic abilities and even throw in a touch of Ron's blind gut instincts; and you've got yourself one helluva walking detective agency.

_Ah well the truth is always the best recourse if you want to mislead someone and do a right job of it._

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, Hermione.I'm just a man. For all my much over stated powers, I'm as mortal as the next bloke. I don't want to die, but in this line of work that's a real possibility. What else am I fit for though? I don't like it, but this is obviously what I'm meant to be. There's no choice, really. I'm Harry Bloody Potter; Hero for Hire. I come complete with a chest full of useless medals on one side of my chest that proclaims I'm brave enough to have tried just about any damn ludicrous thing and lucky enough to have survived it. On my backside I've got a big damn target that anybody and their dog see as an opportunity to make a name for themselves by bringing me down. Merlin above, Hermione, I've got a shorter life expectancy than a flobberworm on a busy sidewalk!"

Ron looked visibly cowed, but Hermione remained undaunted.

"You don't have to do this, Harry, being a Knight? Couldn't you just be satisfied with being an Unspeakable?"

Harry scowled at the prospect. "I fail to see how that's a significantly less dangerous undertaking? Instead of the world expecting the world from me, just Britain will? I'll be no less a marked man there as anywhere else, perhaps even more so as I'm so commonly known."

"But, Harry. You don't have to spend your life doing something dangerous. You could pursue a singing career, or go back to quidditch. You could have some sense of normalcy, maybe even have a family of your own one day. Things with Ginny could still..?"

"Ginny!" Harry snarled angrily. "Why does everything with you always come back to Ginny? How many times do I have to say the same thing before you'll listen? What will it take for you to accept that there is no Ginny? Christ, would you just let it go? We don't feel that way about each other anymore. I'm not sure that we ever did. Why can't you just leave it already?"

"Gee, I don't know ,Harry?" Hermione came back sarcastically. "Maybe if you'd stop looking at her as if she were the only girl in the world or perhaps if you didn't quite protest so much I might be more willing to believe you? Then there's the whole issue of the mysterious box that you left for her that Christmas when we'd thought you'd d-died." Hermione's voice began to break as she reminded herself of the time they'd thought Harry was lost to them.

Ron's comforting arm snaked around her shoulders for which she smiled appreciatively.

Harry went several long, uncomfortable minutes without showing the slightest indication that he was going to speak further.

Her patience was finally spent. "Well..?"

Harry's eyes turned toward her as if he'd forgotten she was even there. It was several excruciatingly long moments before he even made an attempt to answer her.

"Well- nothing, Hermione. I don't know what you expect me to say? I left Ginny a box that I'd made with my own hands. I thought she'd appreciate the thought and time that was put into such a gift, but for all that, it's just a box. The runes engraved on it are a clue to opening it. It acts as the box's locking mechanism. You need only speak the proper answer and the box will open. It's not like its Pandora's Box or anything. There's nothing inside. I made it for her to have a secure place to put trinkets and such into. It isn't the key to the universe, 'Mione." Harry finished with forced sincerity.

"Even if everything you say regarding Ginny is true, not that I believe it is." Hermione scoffed. "Why don't you at least date someone? Surely there's someone out there that interests you?" Hermione chided.

Harry snorted disdainfully. "Who'd possibly go out with me, just to be with me, Harry, not the 'boy who lived' or the ' light's own champion' or some such rot? Hell, I heard that the Cannons front office still gets letters from witches looking for a date with, 'Alan Brandt'."

"Still, you could find someone and eventually have a family of you own." Ron offered hopefully.

Harry's face fell despite his efforts to school his features.

"I.. I don't think a family's possible, Ron. Look, could we talk about something else please?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Hermione pursed her lips as if she were deep in thought.

It was a ruse and Harry knew it.

_Merlin, here it comes..._

"Alright then," Hermione acted as if she had a sudden inspiration."Why don't we discuss, Molly?"

_Direct hit! Well played 'Mione._

"Is something wrong with her?" Harry asked innocently.

"Physically-no. As you are no doubt well aware, what with your empathic abilities and such?" Hermione paused to consider as her curiosity with all things magical got the better of her.

"Not to get to far off track, but just how powerful are you now, Harry?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I study in my spare time and practice when I can."

"That's a bit vague isn't it." Ron retorted skeptically as he began ticking off on his fingers.

"Let's see: There's the whole _Phoenix Fire_ thing.

-You can do elemental magic.

-You're empathic.

-You do wand less magic.

-I don't know what that 'blur' thing is that you do, but you look like you're either moving really fast or you're jumping ahead in time or something? Whatever it is, it's bloody cool, mate." Ron finished grinning broadly.

"Blur- thing?" Harry asked puzzled.

Hermione clarified haughtily. "Don't play innocent, Harry. You're channeling your magic internally aren't you? You're using it to enhance your speed and no doubt, strength, as well as other senses."

"Bloody cool!" Ron added before asking excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do it, mate?"

"Ronald, honestly." Hermione lectured. "It takes enormous amounts of power to do it and it causes a tremendous strain on the body. The human physiological system just isn't equipped to perform at that level for extended periods of time. Organs, muscle and tissue simply aren't designed to produce such increases in strength and speed."

Hermione turned her attention back toward Harry who was watching them with an amused expression that she found wholly irritating.

"I'm guessing that you're not able to do it for very long and that you're substantially drained afterward aren't you? Possibly even sick and in a lot of pain?"

"Not that I'm agreeing with you, but what exactly is your point?" Harry asked with an infuriating, noncommittal smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes as if she were indulging a stubborn child.

"My point is that it could hardly be worth draining yourself to exhaustion, let alone, risking your own well being and putting yourself in pain, just to avoid having to deal with Molly? "

Harry's face blanched ever so slightly but his voice was firm, resolved.

"It's worth it."

"Why? You can see that your avoiding her is causing her pain. I know it's hurting you, and I don't just mean physically either. So why do it? Can't you just talk with her? Don't you think you owe her that much?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry's eyes narrowed menacingly as he ground out. "I owe her more than you can possibly imagine and I intend to pay what I owe to the fullest measure. What I do, I do for the greater good of all concerned, especially Molly."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're acting and sounding more like Dumbledore all the time." Hermione compared.

"I consider that neither compliment, nor insult, in its entirety. I'm not complete fool. Even I can see the similarities between the two of us in certain aspects. That hardly translates to my appreciating your pointing it out to me. Whilst I can identify with knowing what it is to carry the burdens of the world on one's shoulders, it still doesn't excuse the fact that Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard!" Harry spat out vehemently.

Hermione cringed back into the waiting security of Ron's arms. This was the 'Dangerous Harry' that she'd awakened. Hermione had pushed him too far and she knew it.

"Er, easy there, mate." Ron placated. "You know Hermione's just worried about you. She worries because she cares. We all do, Harry."

Harry's jaw unclenched and his eyes visibly softened as the tension bled out of him. "I-I'm sorry, 'Mione,.. Ron." Harry apologized.

"I… don't think that I don't care about Molly's feelings, because I do. Th-There's just nothing I can do to change things right now. Just please try and understand that I'm doing my best to protect, Molly, even if it's from me..."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. She would've expected any number of reasons for his avoiding, Molly, but not that he was protecting her from himself.

_What in the world could he possibly mean? _

The expression on Ron's face showed clearly that he was as dumbstruck as she was by Harry's revelation.

A comfortable silence followed. Hermione considered asking him one last burning question, but thought better of it. She'd pressed him far enough for now and didn't want to risk him throwing up his walls of defense. If he shut them out again he might not ever let them back in. That fear was always a very real possibility with Harry. He was always a very private person. He did not give his trust easily, but when he did so it was with a full heart. Even then, he was careful with how much he exposed of himself in fear that his friends would reject him.

_Curse those damn Dursleys for what they did to him._

"We're coming up on the island." Harry announced pointing to a dirty little patch of sand no bigger than a half mile in circumference. The only hint of life on the oversized sandbar was a sparse dotting of scrub brush.

"Island? Mate, you've got to be joking? You brought us all the way here to spend the day on that?" Ron complained aghast.

"Patience, Ronald."Harry chided in his best imitation of Hermione's earned himself a death glare for his trouble from the female in question.

The kraken glided to a halt just off the sandy shoreline. Harry vanished their seats and beckoned them to follow him down off the creature's tentacles which were extended out toward the beach like a makeshift peer.

Harry smirked as he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Titan was surreptitiously snaking one of his lesser tentacles back behind his departing guests.

Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist to steady her as they cautiously stepped off the Kaken's tentacles and onto the shore when..

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's eyes went wide as she hissed indignantly. Her hand shot back toward her offended posterior as she scathed. "Just what kind of girl do you think I am that you can take such liberties? I've got half a mind to tell your mother when we get home." she threatened.

"What,.. but, 'Mione,.. I didn't do anything?" Ron stammered unconvincingly in his own defense.

"Oh, and I suppose I imagined your hand pinching my bum just now?" She retorted.

Before Ron could hang himself more, he was saved by a rumbling snort that was unmistakably the laughter of a gigantic beast.

Hermione rounded on the kraken, but too late as its tentacles disappeared beneath the frothing surf.

"Well, of all the nerve! " She huffed.

"See, I told you I didn't do anything, 'Mione." Ron salvaged.

"Oh don't act so innocent, Ronald. It's not like you've never tried, now is it?"

Harry watched the beginnings of a minor row forming with a touch of melancholy.

_Just like old times,_ he thought wistfully.

Harry plunged his sword into the beachhead and the wards protecting the island shimmered and faded out of existence revealing a lush tropical paradise. He turned at the sound of Hermione's gasp behind him.

"Like it?"

"Do I like it? Harry, it's bloody fantastic!" Hermione shrieked excitedly.

"Language, Hermione." Both Ron and Harry teased at the same time eliciting a round of laughter.

"Now then." Harry began pointing things out."If you follow the path to the right about a hundred meters or so in, you'll come to a small thatch hut that should contain all the conveniences, including suitable garb. There's a fresh water pool farther in that has a lovely waterfall. I highly recommend you take a bit of time exploring that. A walk on the beach is always nice in the late afternoon. The island bears witness to some magnificent sunsets. I'm sure you'll find it quite romantic." Harry finished with a pointed expression toward Ron.

"But, Harry, aren't you going to spend the day with us?" Hermione asked with a tinge of disappointment in her voice, eliciting a warm smile in return..

"I have other matters to attend to. I assure you that you will be quite safe here in my absence, however, if you should have need of me, merely touch the hilt of my sword and I'll be back within moments. I'll return for you after sundown, perhaps we could share a meal together before heading home?" He paused to note their nods of approval.

"Excellent. I'll be off then. Enjoy yourselves." Harry finished with a wink, and disappeared in a flash of lightning, but no sound other than very distant thunder rolling away.

"How does he..?"

"I'm still working on it , Ronald."

Hermione lie in Ron's arms with a completely contented expression on her face. The expression she wore could have been for any number of reasons: the soft grass they we're currently laying upon felt luxuriant against her bare skin; the heat of the afternoon sun beating down upon them was tempered perfectly by the cool spray of water that misted across their bodies from the nearby waterfall; but mostly, she felt the way she did because of the ring that now rested coolly on the third finger of her left hand, placed there by one of the two men that she loved most in the whole world. The same man that she had just made love to for the first time, and who's arms now wrapped about her tenderly... protectively.

She wanted to dance, to sing, to shout her happiness to the world, but mostly, she wanted to lie here forever in this perfect place with Ron's arms wrapped lovingly around her. The rhythm of Ron's breath against her back changed as he began to stir awake. She turned in his arms, brown eyes met deep blue. It was as if they had met for the first time and yet felt as if they'd known each other forever. Everything felt so new and exciting, yet so familiar and comfortable.

"Hello, luv." Ron whispered softly. She felt goose bumps travel down her arms where his breath caressed her skin.

"Hello, yourself, handsome." she cooed appreciatively and was rewarded with one of his soft smiles.

"Fancy another swim beneath the falls, or is there something else you'd rather do?" he rasped out suggestively. His eyes darkened passionately and she felt a thrill of rising need course though her own body in answer to his question.

"Hmmm, other **things** sound nice. What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked throatily in a falsely innocent voice.

Ron pulled her closer and leaned toward her face with heavy lidded eyes."This.." is all he managed to breath out before their lips met and the rest of the afternoon, (and the world for that matter), was forgotten.

The sunset had been glorious, just as Harry had predicted it would be. The sky was filled with a cascade of colors, each vying for dominance in the waning light of day.

They walked along the beach in the fading light. Ron's right arm draped loosely over her left shoulder whilst his left hand held her left, his finger idly playing with the engagement ring that she now proudly wore on her finger. They shared an occasional soft kiss and stole shy glances as they drifted along the beach with the gentle surf playing over their toes.

Just as the light of day faded into twilight, torches flared into being some few hundred meters ahead, beckoning them home. They took their time as they walked along the darkened shore, neither was eager to see this day draw to a close.

Hermione would often look back on this day as among the happiest of her entire life. Not just because of all that had transpired already, but because of the thoughtfulness that followed.

They arrived at a torch lit clearing and found a small table set intimately for two, a meal already prepared with heating charms in place to keep their food piping hot, and a bottle of wine chilling next to a magnificent center piece of tropical flowers that filled the air with their exotic scents.

A note with their individual names, rested on each of their plates. Hermione noticed that the back of her indicated seat had a beautiful white shawl draped loosely over it. She picked up the note on her plate and opened it before reading it aloud for both of them.

_Sister-_

_The nights tend to cool rapidly. Please accept this shawl.._

Hermione paused to stroke the soft fabric of the lovely garment before she read the rest of his note.

_- as a token of my affection. It will shelter and warm you on the nights when Ron cannot be there to do so himself. I pray that these occasions are very few and far between._

_All My Love,_

_Harry_

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione breathed fondly. "It's so beautiful." she cooed as she draped the shawl over her shoulders and gentled the sot fabric against her cheeks sighing happily.

"Nice touch, that." Ron remarked with the barest hint of envy in his voice.

"Ron, don't be jealous." Hermione chided. "Why don't you see what your note has to say?"

Ron opened his own note and read out loud as she did.

_Brother-_

_I'm given to understand that your day went -__**swimmingly.**_

Ron paused to raise suspicious eyebrow at his emphasis on 'swimmingly' before continuing.

-_ As I stated earlier today, I speak mermish, however, I may have forgot to mention that a small family of mere people inhabit the caverns behind the waterfall. Apparently they were greeted by an interesting site this afternoon?_

Ron's eyes shot toward Hermione's and he was at least relieved to see that she was blushing just as furiously as he was.

_- They said a young, enthusiastic couple were swimming today and that the young lady had a bright shinny ring on her left hand. I can only deduce that Hermione is now wearing your engagement ring._

_I can't tell you how overjoyed I am for the both of you. In honor of the occasion, I've hastily made some arrangements that I hope you will appreciate. I've spoken to the Cannon's management and, also to the Dept. of Mysteries; both of you have been granted a week's holiday with full pay. Apparently being a Magical Knight has some pull- who knew? I also dropped quick note to your family's to inform them that you might delay in returning for up to a week as you are currently at my disposal.._

_-it's essentially true._

_The hut has been stocked with enough food and beverage for a week's stay_

_(Taking into account the famous Weasley appetite)._

_I've taken the liberty of enlarging one of the beds to a queen size and purchased several pairs of outfits that should do nicely, that is assuming you wish to remain here for your week's holiday?_

_Titan and Altea are patrolling the waters around the island and will alert me if any water craft should come within a hundred kilometers of the island. If you need me for anything, day or night, you have but to touch the pommel of my sword and -I will come. _

_Do not, however, attempt to draw the blade from the earth!_

_There is a tiki idol on the nightstand by your bed. It is actually a portkey that will return you to the garden of the Burrow whenever you are ready to leave._

_Take this time. Enjoy yourselves. Enjoy each other._

_I can't tell you how happy I am for the both of you._

_All My Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I suggest that you return home in time for the next Weasley Sunday Brunch. It would be a perfect opportunity to make an __announcement__._

"Wow" Ron gasped in delighted surprised.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's get the Party Started

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Seven: Let's Get the Party Started **

Harry stood outside of Number 12 Grimauld Place awash in memories. At least that's what he told himself. The truth was that he hadn't yet worked up the nerve to ring the bell and announce himself. He wasn't welcome here- not anymore. That's what he wanted- isn't it? Everything seems so much easier when you look at it from a half a world away.

Ron and 'Mione were due back at the Burrow tomorrow after their week long escape. He had been pleased that they'd taken him up on his offer and made good use of the island escape for their impromptu holiday. Now, they were due back and he wanted things to be perfect for them. For that to be so, he knew that they'd want Remus and Dora to be present when they announced their engagement tomorrow. For their sake, if not his own, he could do this.

Harry steeled himself and strode toward the waiting door. Holding his breath, he pressed the door bell.

His ears were immediately assaulted by howls of profanity from within.

_Surely, they aren't still stuck with that vile portrait of Sirius's mother?_

Moments passed and he was just about to turn away when the front door creaked open and startled brown eyes looked into his.

"Wotcher, Tonks." Harry smiled winningly.

"H-Harry?" she stammered back, less than enthusiastically.

He wore a dark pair of jeans with his dragon hide boots and a button down black shirt. No uniform. No sword. He'd hoped that a less formidable appearance would ease some of the tension. He was wrong.

Several moments later, Harry was still standing on the stoop with Tonks still gaping at him in a mix of shock and disgust.

"Er,.. look, I know I'm probably the last guy you want to see right now, but, I'm only delivering a message. The Weasleys are having a bit of a get together tomorrow, and they'd really appreciate it if you could come. I know it's short notice and all, but if you can, please try to make it there by noon tomorrow."

It took a minute for his words to sink in before her face took on a look of trepidation before she asked. "A-Are you going to be there tomorrow?"

" Er,.. um,..I don't know for certain, but,.. I don't think so?" He answered uncertainly.

"Good" Tonks snapped back and closed the door in his face.

_That went well, Harry. You should do this sort of thing more often. _He thought scornfully.

_Just one more stop to make. At least this one should be pleasant._

Harry next found himself standing in front of a white two story home that he had visited many times in the past.This time he was not hesitant to ring the bell and announce himself .

"Hi, Mrs. Granger." he said smiling brightly.

"Harry!" Jane Granger's excitement was quickly shared as she called over her shoulder to her husband.

"Richard! It's Harry. Harry's here!"

A half second later, Harry was pulled into a fierce hug.

Jane Granger pulled out from the hug she initiated, but continued to hold Harry by the shoulders as she surveyed him.

"It's so good to see you, Harry. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Granger." he automatically responded.

Jane Granger raised a skeptical eyebrow as she returned. "I don't know if I should be more disappointed that you're giving me one of your generic "fine" responses, or, in the fact that you're still referring to me as Mrs. Granger. I've repeatedly asked you to either call me Jane, or if you're comfortable enough with it, then how about, mum?"

Harry fought down a smirk. "How about, Mrs. G ?"

"Uh-uh, too next door neighbor sounding." Jane disagreed.

"Mum G." He countered

"Nah, sounds too much like, mummy." she said with a note of disgust. Jane was definitely Hermione's mother.

Harry was about to make another suggestion, but was saved by Mr. Granger's timely arrival.

"Harry, lad, good to see ya." Mr. Granger greeted warmly extending his hand.

Harry extradited himself from Mrs. Granger's grasp and shook hands with Mr. Granger, adding warmly,

"It's nice to see you too, **Richard**."he emphasized casting a glance toward Jane Granger who huffed indignantly at his intentional informality with her husband.

_Definitely Hermione's mum.___

"And to what do we owe the honor of this visit by the illustrious, Magical Knight?" Richard teased.

"Oh, I was passing this way and I thought I'd stop in for a quick chat with my favorite **old **married couple." Harry teased grinning.

"Oh, Harry, there's so many things wrong with that statement. I don't even know where to begin." Jane Granger threw out indignantly.

"First of all; we're not 'old'. Secondly; I suspect that Richard and I aren't your absolute "favorite" couple. I think Molly and Arthur probably hold that title. And lastly; 'Passing by' could mean from the other side of the world by the speed at which you travel, or does Hermione exaggerate your abilities?" Jane challenged.

Harry immediately instituted a look of complete innocence and exaggerated hurt.

"You wound me madam. I'll give you the 'old' person reference, but it's only an **old** saying. The rest of my statement was gospel. Here I am doing a simple favor for friends and what is my reward- mistrust."

"Yes, yes, you're quite the innocent, I'm sure. Now, what was this favor you mentioned doing?"

"The afore mentioned Weasley's are having a get together tomorrow and we're wondering if you might be able stop by for lunch, say around noon-ish."

"That would be lovely, but why didn't they just send an owl?" Richard Granger inquired with a hint of suspicion.

"Ah, well, you know their owl Errol is getting pretty unreliable in his **old** age, and as I mentioned that I was **"passing by**"this way, I volunteered myself to deliver the message personally." Harry covered whilst still taking a passing shot at Jane with his 'passing by' and 'old' references.

"That is very considerate of you." Jane agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought so." Harry retorted airily, pretending to examine his fingernails.

"Did Molly say if there was anything we could bring? A dish to pass?" Jane inquired.

"Are you serious? She'd be absolutely scandalized by the thought of someone actually bringing prepared food into her home. If you must bring something, then bring a bottle of wine or two. Better yet, make it champagne. " Harry suggested with a quirk of a grin that he was able to dissolve before either of them saw it.

"Champagne? Why champagne, are we celebrating something?" Richard asked, even more suspicious than before.

"Well, isn't that what you muggles usually have with brunch, champagne?"

"Oh, er, right. Champagne it is. We'd best pick up a bottle or two tonight, Janey. We'll need to leave early tomorrow if we're to drive all the way to the Burrow and the stores won't be open for selling liquor that early." Richard remarked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stop on my way home and pick up a couple of bottles and then pop over here just before noon to give you two a lift to the Burrow. If that's alright.?

"That would be lovely, Harry, thank you." Jane Granger accepted gratefully.

"Is there any particular brand of champagne that you lot fancy?"

"I'm sure that anything you pick out will be fine, Harry." Richard assured him.

"Fine then. I'll see you here just before noon then, alright?" Harry prepared to depart.

"Do you really have to go already? Can't you at least stay for dinner and catch up?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't stay, mum. I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye." Harry called over his shoulder as he let himself out the door.

Richard turned to his wife with a renewed suspicious look. "That was a bit off, if you ask me. I'd say he's up to something, that one."

Mrs. Granger wasn't interested in any analysis at the moment as she gushed happily.

"Richard, did you hear what he said? He called me, **mum**!"

Harry arrived at the Granger home just before noon as promised the next day.

"All set, Mrs. Granger?" Harry greeted her smiling brightly at the door.

Jane Granger's smile fell and she began grumbling under breath. Harry could only make out a few irate words toward the end of what sounded like an unpleasant stream of epitaphs.

"Mum one day, now it's Mrs. Granger again!" she bit out in a huff.

Harry side stepped Jane Granger and greeted her husband with a warm handshake and a hearty, "Pleasant day, Richard."

"For him it's, **Richard**."Jane Granger repeated contemptuously, only earning herself curious glances from her male counterparts.

"If you're quite ready, then each of you take a hand and we'll be off." Harry instructed cheerily. He held out a hand to each of them.

Richard grasped Harry's proffered hand without a second thought, his wife only slightly hesitant, did the same.

A flash of light and a heartbeat later found the threesome in front of the gated entrance to the Burrow's yard.

Thunder echoed away in the distance. Both of the Granger's looked pleasantly shocked.

"Wow! That was fast, Harry. I never noticed a thing." Richard said astonished.

"A vast improvement over _portkeys_, I must say. You must teach Hermione that sometime, Harry." Jane Granger complimented.

"Oh, damn, I forgot the champagne." Harry berated his forgetfulness. "I tell you what, why don't you two go on ahead and I'll just pop back to my place and fetch the champagne and rejoin you presently." Harry suggested benignly.

"Alright, Harry. But don't dawdle." Jane warned chuckling.

"No, Mum." Harry promised with a **flash **of a smile, and was gone.

He left Jane Granger with a brilliant smile of her own in response to his having referred to her as "mum" again.

Jane and Richard Granger strolled up to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Molly Wasley's surprised, smiling face entered the door way.

"Jane, Richard, what a pleasant surprise. Arthur, Jane and Richard are here." She called out to her husband.

"Surprise? Molly, weren't you expecting us today?" Jane Granger asked cautiously.

"Er, honestly I wasn't. Not that I'm not delighted to see you both. You know you're always welcome here, dear."

Jane and her husband shared a suspicious look before Richard Granger pressed on."But, Harry said that you'd invited us to lunch today?"

"I gathered as much." Molly said with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Harry seems to have taken it upon himself to organize an entire party for today, though he didn't bother to inform, let alone ask, Arthur and myself if we'd mind hosting said party. I don't suppose that Harry's with you is he?" Molly asked as she looked over their shoulders hopefully.

"No, er, he said that he was going back to his place to pick up some champagne he'd purchased for today's brunch. I'm beginning to get the distinct impression that this isn't the first excuse he's given today?" Jane returned with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh, no doubt, come and see?" Molly agreed as she ushered the Granger's inside her already cramped home.

The Burrow was filled beyond its magically enhanced capacity by the entire Weasley family, their significant others and several close , personal friends of the family.

"Everyone." Molly called out to the room. "Our latest unexpected, but no less welcome, visitor's today, the Granger's, these are Hermione's parents.

A ringing chorus of greetings called out to the overwhelmed Grangers.

"Richard, great to see you." Arthur Weasley welcomed brightly reaching out and pumping the man's hand excitedly. " Since you're here, I wonder if you might be good enough to come out to my shed and explain to me the use for a peculiar muggle device that I was able to procure this past week?"

"Not now, Arthur. Honestly." She scolded. "Do be a good host and offer the poor man some refreshment before you drag him off to that dreadful shed of yours." Molly berated before turning warmly to Jane Granger.

"Janey dear, would you mind coming to the kitchen with me? We can have a nice spot of tea and can catch up a bit."

"O-Of course, Molly. I'd be delighted."

Molly shooed their husbands out of the way like chickens in the yard, as she unceremoniously pulled Jane along with her to the relative seclusion that the haven of her kitchen offered. No one dared to trouble Molly whilst she was in here element, not even the twins were that foolishly brave.

Jane Granger was barely through the door to the Burrow's kitchen when she was plopped into a vacant chair, a mug of hot tea pressed into her hands and Molly looming over her in full interrogation mode.

"Janey, dear, do you have any idea what's going on here today?"

"W-What, I don't really,.. Harry just said you'd asked us to lunch?" Jane stammered out bewildered.

"That's not a bother dear; Merlin knows you and Richard are always welcome here, as is every last one of our unexpected, but welcome visitor's today. I must confess that I am a bit concerned by the number of guests? I haven't even prepared a thing."

At this revelation, Jane's mouth fell unceremoniously open in disbelief. One of the constant's of the universe had been shattered- _Molly Weasley doesn't have a meal prepared?_

Molly continued on without a clue over her friend's consternation.

"I'm going on blind faith at the moment. Harry, shows up here last week for dinner, but instead takes off with Ron and Hermione without so much as a backward glance. Then he sends a note that afternoon saying they'd be away for the week and we're all not to worry. No word all week whether or not anyone's even alive or dead. Then, last night I get a mysterious note from Harry that he'd asked a few people over and that I wasn't to fuss, he'd take care of all the refreshments. A few friends he said? There must be fifty people crammed into the Burrow, and every few minutes there's another knock at the door!" Molly added in exasperation before continuing dolefully. "I'm at my wits end with that boy, Janey. Harry barely even talks to us anymore; not so much as even a note to say that he's 'fine'." She spat contemptuously pushing her tea away in disinterest.

Jane Granger feigned surprise, though secretly she knew Harry was keeping many of the Weasley's at arm's length whilst she and Richard often had the pleasure of his company. That, however, was not something she cared to get into, not unless she wanted to hurt Molly's feelings even more.

_Perhaps a different tact was in order?_

"Molly, while I can honestly say that I don't have a clue as to what Harry's up to today, I'm sure we'll find out what it is soon enough."

Molly let out a derisive snort. "Oh, I'm sure we will, but what's it going to be this time? The way he plots and schemes. I tell you, Janey, he's worse than Dumbledore ever was. "

Janey eyes narrowed slightly at her unfair comparison between Harry and Dumbledore. Molly failed to notice, but Jane Granger was not about to let the slight go uncorrected, even at the expense of sparing Molly's feelings.

"Molly, you and Arthur are our dear friends, and secretly we've always held out the hope that one day Ron and Hermione might join our two families into one, however,.." Jane paused as she blew out her breath in resignation, "If you expect me to sit here and listen to you drag Harry down to Dumbledore's level, then I'm afraid that Richard and I will have to say our goodbyes."

Molly stared wide eyed at her friend, completely stymied by her defense of someone she supposed Jane barely knew.

"Janey, I didn't mean..." she began to defend herself.

"Yes, you did, Molly." Jane Granger cut her off. "You meant exactly what you said. You obviously believe that because Harry plans and schemes that he is in some fashion akin to the way Dumbledore was? On the surface you may be right, but beneath it all, where it counts the most; they are as different as night and day." Jane finished emphatically.

"Different? I fail to see how they're so different?" Molly sniffed incredulously.

Jane grimaced slightly, but was resolved to clear the air. "You're right, Molly. You do fail to see. Yes, Harry plots and schemes like Dumbledore was want to do. He also keeps the plans he makes to himself as Dumbledore did; Harry has always been a very private person. Both are extraordinarily powerful wizards and both use their considerable abilities 'for the greater good', but that is where their similarity ends. I'll grant you, it seems like they have a lot in common, but as I said, not where it counts. Unlike Dumbledore who manipulated and used people for the " greater good', Harry doesn't use anyone, he takes all the responsibility and usually it's at his own expense."

Jane Granger paused as she considered Molly's puzzled expression. She needed her to understand this if she was to accept what was to come.

"Molly dear, unlike Dumbledore who used others like pawns on a chess board, Harry relies only on himself. He takes all the risk, but never accepts any of the rewards, only the responsibility for his actions. Dumbledore was always more than happy to accept any and all accolades, whether he truly deserved them or not. Dumbledore almost never made any promises, always leaving himself an out. Harry rarely gives his word, but when he does, he keeps it. I'll give you an example, one I expect you to keep in the strictest of confidence. Even our own daughter doesn't know this and I don't want her to. Will you promise me to not repeat to another soul what I'm about to tell you?" Jane scrutinized Molly's reaction.

"I-I can. " Molly stammered out in eager anticipation.

Jane's eyes went out of focus for a moment as her mind drifted back toward memories she would just as soon leave in the past.

"During the last war with Voldemort, Dumbledore made many overtures to Hermione that our home was well warded and that we, Richard and I, were quite safe there." Jane paused with a disdainful snort. "Those assurances were quite unfounded. Had it not been for Harry Potter, not Dumbledore, Richard and I would be quite dead today."

Molly's mouth fell agape in consternation. "W-What happened?"

Jane smirked knowingly. "Which time? The first time Death Eaters stormed our home? Whatever vast security measures Dumbledore supposedly had in place," she quipped sarcastically, "they didn't afford us more than a moment's warning to floo call for help. Do you know who answered that call?" Jane mocked.

"It wasn't the grand and glorious Professor Dumbledore. It wasn't Dumbledore's much vaunted 'Order of the Phoenix'. It wasn't even our brilliant daughter. Only Harry answered our call for help. The plea had barely left my lips and Harry was there. Out of nowhere he appeared in our living room, right between us and the Death Eaters that had broken in our doors and were swarming into our home. Do you want to know what happened next? Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Jane spat out contemptuously.

Molly nodded dumbly and gasped out, "Please?"

"It was that day, **that very day** that Richard and I truly began to understand in its entirety, what was happening in the magical world. We learned who our daughter was and the danger she and the rest of the world were in, but, I digress. As I said, Harry appeared in our living room. Black cloaked figures poured in through the gaping holes they'd made that had once been our front and kitchen doors. Doors thru which we had always welcomed friends and guests into our home, proved to be no more than a minor inconvenience to those bent on our destruction. I'd barely even registered what was happening when a beautiful golden shimmering field of energy appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Richard and I. We could see thru the field, touch it even. It was warm and seemed to pulse with a life of its own. I remember thinking how beautiful it was, how incredible magic could be, but that was short lived. Richard and I soon learned just how ugly and dangerous magic could be in the wrong hands. Those that broke into our home with such reckless hate, soon showed just how truly cowardly and craven they really were. They stormed into our living room intent on murder, and no doubt worse. They'd thought to find frightened and helpless victims, but instead found themselves confronted by a lion. Harry raged into them. Curses and hexes flew out from everywhere. I didn't know then what I was seeing, but I know now what curses and hexes look like. They're hardly the pretty lights that one would mistakenly think them to be." Jane shuddered fearfully. Her eyes mirrors of memories that she would obviously chose to have forgotten.

"W-What happened, Janey?" Molly asked in a soft, frightened voice.

"Harry happened, Molly." Jane said with a touch of sorrow, and pride.

"He was everywhere at once, but never were we out of his sight for a moment. Safe as we were within the shield he'd encased us in; he never let himself be drawn away from our side. His wand was a blur of destruction. I can't tell you how many on them fell under that first barrage, maybe half? After the last of those murderers fell to Harry's wand, he broke the enemies' wands and sent them all trussed up, like the pigs they were, to your Ministry. Others he sent off to 's for medical help, but I can tell you that from my vantage point, some of them were beyond saving. Even magical healing couldn't repair the damage that Harry had reaped upon them." she paused, shuddering involuntarily.

"We watched helplessly from behind the shield he'd placed us in as Harry searched our home for any hidden assailants. He called out reassuringly to us as he searched out of view. I remember thinking later that he seemed to be calling out to us more to reassure himself, than us. A few tense minutes later and the shield surrounding us faded from existence. I remember clutching on Richard's hand as Harry went about our ruined home and meticulously used his magic to repair all the damage to our home, all the blood stains and gore were removed. Some of the stains and repairs he made weren't even a result of the battle."

Janey paused for a minute to brush away a tear that fell from her eye before she continued.

"Oh, Molly, he was covered with wounds; some of them looked very serious. I begged him to stop and seek medical help, or at least let me help him, but he just shrugged me away, insisting his injuries were nothing to worry over. When he was finally satisfied that everything was completely repaired and restored, he took a moment to catch his breath. It was in that fleeting moment that he let his guard down that I got the merest glimpse of how much pain he was in. How weary he was. It only lasted a moment, no more than a blink of the eye, but, I saw, and I'll never forget it. God above, Molly! He was just a boy? A boy, that had saved us from nine fully grown murderers' intent on our destruction." Jane finished incredulously.

Molly blinked back tears of her own as she listened to Jane Granger's moving account.

"H-He actually let you see him in a m-moment of weakness?" She asked incredulously.

" Hardly" Jane sniffed "It was so brief that I've often questioned whether or not I didn't imagine it. I-It was his expression that convinced me I had."

"H-How did he look?" Molly asked.

"Embarrassed." Jane answered flatly. "God help me, but he actually looked embarrassed to let me see him falter. I could feel my own heart break for him in that moment. How could one so young be so very gallant? That entire day was the most frightening, most shocking day of our lives. As startlingly real as it was, it was nothing as compared to what happened next:

Harry stood before us and apologized for all that we had suffered. Can you believe that? He actually stood up in front of the people whose lives he had just saved; who's house he had so painstakingly restored despite the pain of his own injuries and **apologized ** for our hardship."

"What did you do?" Molly whispered in trepidation.

"What did I do?" Jane answered incredulously. "What could I do? I stood their gaping like an absolute idiot. Before I could so much as even think to thank him for saving our lives, Harry turned on his heel and walked out our newly repaired front door. He didn't leave though. As hurt and tired as he was he took the time and energy, energy, (that I have no doubt that he could scarily spare at that point), and placed several protective spells around our house. When he was done, he limped back to our front door and knocked. **He actually knocked?**" Jane shrieked in utter disbelief.

"He knocked on our door and waited politely for us to answer. When I opened the door he didn't even let me get a word in. He stood there, torn and bleeding, on my front stoop and explained what he'd done to our home to help protect us. He offered to return later to check on our well being. Before I could even begin to express our profound gratitude, he was gone."

Jane brushed away tears from her cheeks, snuffling softly.

Molly listened to Jane finish her story, occasionally wiping away a tear of her own between quietly sipping on her tea. She tried very hard to school her features, but despite her best efforts she couldn't help feeling a tinge of envy over the warm way in which Jane reminisced over Harry's past deeds.

"W-Was that the end of it? " Molly asked in an innocent voice.

Jane shook her head, a strange faraway look in her eyes as she played her fingers over the lovely silver cross that hung on a beautiful Celtic link chain around her neck. Molly had often admired the necklace. It was obvious that Janey treasured it as she never saw her without it.

_It must be an old gift from Richard, maybe something he gave her when they were dating?_ Molly conjectured.

"Harry came back two days later." Jane started wistfully. "He brought us a pair of _port keys_. He told us that all we needed to do was to grasp the _port key,_ say the password, and we'd be transported to a place of safety. He made the _port key _something that we could keep on our person at all times. Something inconspicuous, elegant even."

"You don't mean…?" Molly breathed in sudden realization, pointing to her friend's necklace.

"I do mean. This necklace is my _port key_. Richard's is that beautiful watch he always wears. They're made from platinum which means there very expensive, but they could be made out of tin and we'd always think of them as priceless. Not because of what they do, but because of what they say." she finished cryptically.

"Because of what they say?" Molly asked puzzled.

Jane nodded appreciatively. "E-Each of them has an inscription on it."

There was a long pause before Molly finally asked. "Can you tell me..?"

"The words are so small that to the untrained eye they just appear to ornamental designs but if you look under a magnifying glass the inscription on mine says:

'_Mother is the name of God on the lips of children'_

Molly Weasley rocked back in her chair as if struck by an invisible blow.

"Even now? After all this time,.. he still..?" Molly began to splutter.

"Does that surprise you, Molly? That Harry could still feel the way he does about his birth mother? He barely remembers Lilly, but he does remember her sacrificing herself to save him. I don't believe she alone is to whom Harry is referring, however." Jane nodded in her direction knowingly.

Molly sniffed forlornly as she considered what Jane was implying. She'd like to believe her, but Harry has been so standoffish.

Jane reached over and patted Molly's hand reassuringly. "Molly, I'm only telling you this to reassure you that Harry cares about you very much."

"He cares about you, and Richard obviously." Molly sniffed with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Me, he hasn't said two words to me in as many years, let alone let me get within two feet of him." she mewled dejectedly.

"As a teenager, Harry was very difficult to understand. As a man, even more so. But one thing I do know, Molly? Once Harry gives you a little piece of his heart, it's yours for always. You- he gave a bigger piece than most." Jane assured her as she reached out and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

Molly began weeping softly at this. "But why, Janey? I don't understand why he's acting this way? He won't talk to me. He won't let me anywhere near him. The only person I've seen him let so much as touch him is Hermione."

Jane nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, Hermione is very dear to Harry, so much so that he lets his guard down now and again. I don't hold any illusions over the fact that the reason Harry came and protected Richard and I with his life, was for Hermione's sake. He admitted as such afterward. Harry's logic over such things is very simple really. We matter to Hermione as she matters to Harry. Therefore, in Harry's mind that translates to us mattering to him. The three of them, Ron , Harry and Hermione have ever been extremely close. That I'm sure is not news to you?" Jane paused and quirked an expectant eyebrow toward Molly and was rewarded with a snort of acknowledgement.

"However, it is my belief, and in this Richard agrees with me on this, that Hermione is probably the most important person to Harry on this entire planet."

Molly shook her head. "But, Harry and Ginny..?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Molly. Harry loved Ginny." Jane confirmed.

"He doesn't anymore then?" Molly asked fretfully picking up on the past tense of her words. Her gaze fell dejectedly to the tabletop.

"Honestly,. I don't know. He never discusses it. I think the subject is too painful for him, though he does an admirable job of hiding it. For Ginny he risked his life, and on more than one occasion, according to my daughter. But for Hermione...?" Jane let her words hang in the air.

"What?" Molly asked with rapt attention.

"For Hermione,... I think Harry would risk the world." Jane predicted.

"Janey, you can't be serious?" Molly refuted skeptically.

"Think about it, Molly. Hermione was one of Harry first and most intimate friends. She's the first person that he ever remembers hugging him. She's the first person to tell him; I love you." Jane paused proudly before continuing. "To Harry, those sentiments would be beyond priceless. Because of it, I believe he cherishes her more than anyone or anything else in this world."

Molly stared wide eyed as she considered, and then voiced another possibility. "You don't think he...?"

"Loves her?" Jane finished in understanding. "I'm sure he does love her, but is he "in love" with her? I honestly don't know, nor do I think it will ever matter to him if he does. Hermione loves Ron. Harry loves Ron. Harry loves Hermione. If you apply the equation that I used earlier, the end result is simple. Hermione wants Ron and Ron feels the same, therefore, Harry wants them to be together in spite of any feelings he might harbor within himself."

"But that's,.. that's…?" Molly spluttered in consternation.

"Beyond noble. Selfless even" Jane offered grudgingly. "Maybe even bordering on a state of grace? That's perhaps the greatest mystery of all, Molly." Jane alighted cryptically.

Molly 's face contorted in confusion. "M-Mystery?"

"Yes, the mystery of Harry Potter. Not who Harry Potter is, but what Harry Potter is? Harry is the soul of an angel trapped in the body of a warrior. May haps, I've overlooked the obvious? Harry is an angel, an **avenging angel!**"

Molly's was thunderstruck.

_Impossible, beyond impossible.,.. it couldn't?_

"Janey, you don't actually believe that Harry's an angel sent by God?" Molly fretted skeptically.

"Of course I don't, but that's not to say that I don't believe that God has placed his hand upon the boy. All I know is that Harry is mine and Richard's angel. He's the son we never had, but always wanted. Just as I'm sure that you and Arthur think of him as a son also."

Molly nodded her head in whole hearted agreement.

"Does anything else really matter in the greater scheme of things?" Jane finished poignantly.

"N-No,.. I guess it really doesn't." Molly agreed with some reservation.

"I j-just wish that he'd give me the chance to show him how much I care for him. If he'd only talk to me..?" Molly left off painfully.

Jane sympathized. "I'm sorry, Molly. I don't know why Harry is remaining so distant with you. I 'm sure there's a reason for it. One that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Harry loves you, or… perhaps, that is the reason?"

Jane's eyes glazed over as if she had just pieced together a very large puzzle.

"Molly, did you ever consider the fact that it's because of the way that Harry feels about you, you in particular, that he's acting the way he is?"

Jane's eyes took on a feverish glow as she explained further. Molly could feel herself being drawn in.

"Maybe the answer is, is that he protects the people he cares about, even from himself. **Molly**, did anyone consider that the reason Harry is avoiding you is because he's protecting you from himself?"

The light of dawn flickered into being within Molly's eyes though it was still tinged with uncertainty. "But, Harry would never hurt me, Janey." She returned with complete conviction.

"Not intentionally, no." Jane agreed. "But what if Harry isn't able to control himself? What if being close to you brought out something he can't control? Something that could actually harm you?"

Molly's eyes lit up in understanding. "He'd avoid me. He did the same thing with Ginny after his sixth year. He was afraid that being with him would make Ginny a target. That he'd be unintentionally putting her in danger, so he broke things off with her. It.. broke .. her.. heart... **OH.. MY.. GOD**,.. Janey? He's protecting me! But from what?" she looked baffled.

"

That, Molly, is the million dollar question. Get Hermione on it. My girl's a born detective, gets it from her father. You might want to include Fleur as well, she's a clever girl and I understand that Harry is always on his guard around her." Jane prompted knowingly.

"Janey , do you really think that we could fix things with Harry?" Molly asked hopefully.

"You're witches aren't you?" Jane snorted incredulously. "With three such formidable witches as you, Hermione, and Fleur on his case, not even Harry Potter stands a chance." Jane assured her. Though secretly, she gave them a fifty- fifty chance at best. This is Harry after all .

A chorus of exclamations and greeting sounded from the direction of the living room and both women hurried to see what was occurring when Molly reached out and held Jane back a moment at the doorway to the Burrow's living room..

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Janey dear. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, let alone, the hope it gives me for the future."

"It's my pleasure, Molly. If there's anything I can ever do?" Jane offered sincerely.

"There is one other thing?" Molly asked sheepishly.

Jane noticed Molly's gaze fixed on the cross that hung around her neck.

"I suspect there are many questions, but I think the one you would most like to have answered now is: What does the inscription on Richard's watch say?"

Molly nodded her head hopefully.

Jane smiled warmly. "It says:

Fatherhood is a blessing bestowed upon the worthy by a generous GOD"

Molly recoiled slightly as her hand left Jane's arm and covered her own mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips.

"I felt the same way the first time Richard showed it to me." Jane confirmed kindly.

The noise from the other room was rising to a crescendo when Jane and Molly arrived from the kitchen. Standing in the center, surrounded by a host of well wishers and congratulators was a rather harried but glowing Hermione, and her surprisingly well tanned and equally ecstatic boyfriend, Ron.

"And just where have you been off to all week, Ronald Weasley" His mother's challenging voice sent the room into instant silence.

"Hermione..?" Jane questioned, but without the hint of severity that Molly's voice held.

Hermione glanced questioningly at Ron who nodded imperceptibly to everyone but her in return.

Hermione held up her hand to display the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. "We've been off getting engaged, mum." A pink blush suffused her cheeks.

Both mothers shrieked delightedly and engulfed their perspective children in rib cracking hugs whilst the rest of the room cheered them on.

Confetti magically rained down upon the celebrating occupants of the Burrow. Champagne bottles and iced flute glasses appeared as if by magic around the room, soon followed by cheers of delight as corks popped into the air and glasses we're filled.

"A TOAST!" Richard Granger bellowed out exuberantly over the din.

People quieted in expectation as he continued.

"For my daughter and her intended, Ron: May you forever know the love and happiness of family that your parents have enjoyed. To Ron and Hermione!"

"TO RON AND HERMIONE!" The room repeated with raised glasses.

After everyone had drunk their toast, Ron called for attention as his eyes scanned the room hopefully.

Hermione's hand gave his a squeeze as she asked incredulously.

"Ron, did you really think he'd be here?"

"I'd hoped." he said in obvious disappointment.

No one in the room asked to whom they were referring- everyone knew.

Hermione raised her own glass and spoke solemnly. "Ron and I should like to offer a toast of our own."

She paused expectantly as glasses rose around the room.

"To Harry James Potter: May God bless and watch over our Magical Knight, our friend, brother and son."

The room repeated the toast with profound sincerity.

Somewhere, many miles away, Harry Potter wiped a tear from his smiling eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: A Catered Affair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters****.**

**Chapter Eight: A Catered Affair**

Amidst all the raucous congratulations, toasts and steady stream of well wishing, no one noticed the diminutive figure that entered through the kitchen door and made his way confidently toward the Burrow's living room.

"Ahem" A squeaky voice drew the celebrant's attention.

"Dobby!" Hermione squealed excitedly as she dropped down onto her knees and hugged the elf, who for his part looked one part gratified and nine parts panic stricken by her exuberance.

After finally extraditing himself from her clutches, Dobby paused to take a sigh in relief before announcing squeakily:

"Ladies and Gentleman, Brunch is now being served in the gardens, curtsey of my esteemed master, Sir Harry Potter!"

Dobby was elegantly appointed in a children's sized formal tuxedo. He bowed formally to the room at large, his bat like ears lopping down to the floor as he did so.

Returning upright, he held his tiny hand out with his palm turned down toward Hermione and indicated, "Miss Granger if you please?"

Hermione recovered quickly from her stunned expression, to curtsey before the elf and place her hand palm down on the back of his hand and allow herself to be led from the room like royalty.

The rest of the gathered throng followed curiously in their wake.

"Oh.. my.. lord..!" Molly Weasley's eyes went wide in wonder as she walked thru her backdoor to find:

The snow and ice that had only this morning covered the back garden and lawn had disappeared to be replaced by lush greenery with sparkling fountains and flowers of every variety. The gardens flourished within a glittering doom of solid ice that was acting as a barrier to the frigid weather outside. The ice barrier acted as a kaleidoscope lens and as the sunlight from outside passed through it created a rainbow of color and sparkles throughout the garden.

Several large round tables, handsomely adorned, were interspersed throughout the garden with quest cards already in place. Several elves waited to serve guests from an enormous buffet that was heavily laden with a rich array of food choices.

Guests excitedly spread throughout the garden admiring all the decoration and thought that had went into what was sure to be an afternoon to remember.

"Oiy, this fountain's pumping out champagne it is." Fred barked out happily.

"This one's wine." George remarked from across the glade.

"Butter Beer over here, mates!" Dean Thomas crowed delighted as he bent to fill several mugs- hopefully not all for himself.

Hermione's head swiveled back and forth as she took in the entire scene. "H-Harry did all this?" She gasped admiringly.

"Lord Potter-Black conjured the dome and the gardens miss, but his elves set up the tables and prepared the food." Dobby sniffed loftily, puffing up his chest as he guided her to the head table nearest the buffet.

"Lord Potter- Black?" Hermione questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss. That is the master's proper title as he is the head and last surviving scion of two powerfully magical houses. Although, he does prefer that his elves refer to him as just Harry, miss,… not that we would ever consider such blatant informality for someone as great and noble as master Harry Potter, sir."

Hermione goggled at the elf, who had obviously never gotten over his hero worship of also caught Dobby's slip of 'elves' and her anti slavery activist mind went into overdrive.

"Elves..? Just how many elves does, er,. Lord Potter-Black keep?" Hermione questioned with a concerned and rather pinched expression.

"Now don't start, Hermione." Ron warned from her side.

Hermione shot him a look to 'butt out' and he instantly fell silent.

"Keep, Miss? Dobby asked puzzled.

"Yes, Dobby, I should be most interested to know how many elves Lord Potter-Black holds in servitude."

Jean Granger snorted nearby in amusement. The humor of such was lost on Hermione at present.

"Our master does not hold elves in servitude, miss." Dobby replied indignantly as he unceremoniously withdrew his hand from beneath hers.

"Lord Potter- Black- **employs**,and generously provides room and board for seven elves; myself, Ms. Winky, Millie, Willy and Tully, and the twins, Dixie and Pixie." Dobby informed her haughtily. His grimace of displeasure faded abruptly as he bowed and scampered away to help serve other guests.

The reason for his change in attitude became soon evident as a voice from behind asked somberly:

"Must you always question everything I do? Can you not simply trust?"

Hermione's back went ridged and her eyes wide as an embarrassed blush covered her tropically tanned face.

"Harry!" Several people exclaimed happily.

Hermione turned around hoping to salvage some of her wounded pride , but too late, as Harry was already off greeting guests around the garden.

"Nice one, 'Mione." Ron scolded from his place at her elbow.

"Oh, Ron, shush." Hermione spat irritably but was actually angrier with herself rather than him.

"Don't blame him, dear. It's your own fault that you insulted our host." her mother rebuffed airily as she seated herself at her assigned place on their table.

"I take it you somehow knew about Harry's title and his elves?" Hermione hissed back irately as she slumped into her chair.

Her mother shot her a withering smile that only served to further infuriate Hermione, as Jane Granger replied sweetly.

"I'd thought that we'd already established that they are not in fact, Harry's elves? I'm surprised at you dear; you usually pick these things up more quickly than most. Perhaps too much sun, hmm?"

"Mother, really!" Hermione squawked indignantly.

"That's enough, Hermione" her father reprimanded, glaring from next to his place by her mother's side, essentially nipping her attitude in the bud..

"In answer to your question, yes, your mother and I are privileged to be acquainted with certain aspects of Harry's personal life. Perhaps, as he himself said, 'if you were more trusting of him', you would be likewise privaledged.

Hermione lowered her eyes ashamedly and mumbled out an apology to her parents.

"It's not your mum and dad you need to apologize to, Hermione dear." Molly Weasley corrected.

Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of plum, but managed to nod her head in acknowledgement.

She was saved further unwanted attention by the timely arrival of several young female elves adorned in smart little outfits that obviously mimicked Harry's standing as a Magical Knight. The elf ladies wore midnight blue waist coats trimmed with golden buttons and dark maroon skirts over black socks and matching shoes.

Hermione thanked the elf maiden that had prepared her a plate of her favorite foods, (obviously Harry influence), whilst another maid served Ron.

"Er,.. thank you,.. Miss..?"

"I iz Dixie, miss." The little elf gave her name with an added curtsy.

"And I iz, Pixie." chimed in an identical elf maid serving Ron. "You iz very handsome for a wizard." The elf maiden remarked rather forwardly toward Ron, who for his part stammered his thanks blushing in shocked surprise.

"He's becoming quite popular amongst the ladies, isn't he my brother. " Fred teased Ron.

"Pfft! They wouldn't give him a second glance if he wasn't a quidditch player. Fan girls and all that? Barmy, the lot 'o them." George surmised.

"That explains 'Mione, but elves aren't into quidditch?" Fred half heartedly agreed.

"She obviously doesn't get out much." George concluded.

"Stop picking on your brother, boys." Mrs. Weasley interjected. "I happen to think Ron's quite handsome also.

"Well there you go, Gred. Ronnekins mum thinks he's pretty. If that isn't proof of the pudding than I don't know what is!"

"All mothers are daft when it comes to their homely children." his twin chortled agreement.

"Shut it you." Ron ground out irately between mouthfuls of food.

"Hermione's been a good influence on you, Ronnie. Normally you would have berated us with a mouthful of food. Now, you almost waited til you were finished chewing, right Fred?"

" Tweeee!" Fred blew out his agreement by way of the party favor placed by his setting.

"There you go." George expressed his sentiment. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Tweeee! Tweeee!... Tweeee!"

"Well don't run it into the ground, Gred. It was funny once, but now you're overdoing it." George admonished.

"**Tweeee,Tweeee, Tweeee**."

"What's up with you...? OH I say, that's brilliant. Ha, Ha!" George began laughing as he finally understood his brother's predicament.

Fred shot him a filthy look and clamped his hands embarrassedly over his mouth.

"What's the matter, Fred?" Arthur Weasley asked his son with a hint of mischief in his eyes that belied his concerned voice.

"Yes, Gred, tell father what's wrong." his twin goaded merrily.

Forgetting his predicament in face of his growing irritation, Fred pulled his hands away from his mouth to berate his brother." **Tweeee,.. tweeee!**"

Fred clamped his hands back over his mouth, but too late as the rest of the table exploded in laughter.

Fred's tongue had been magically transformed into a 'rollout' party favor horn.

"Sheer genius." George chortled excitedly. "Oiy, Harry! Is this one of your gags? It's brilliant. You must share your secret with us. It'd make a fortune,... for the foundation of course." George amended with a tinge of disappointment. Even if WWW didn't make a knut's profit, it was still a great gag.

George raised his glass in toast to Harry who nodded his responsibility for the prank from where he was talking with Neville Longbottom.

After drinking his toast, George took note of the odd gleam in Harry's eyes; they sparkled with the gleam of certain mayhem, causing George to gulp nervously.

_What's that blighter up to,.. and what's that odd after taste? _George thought worriedly.

"Tweeee, Tweeee, Tweeee!" Fred was tooting excitedly and pointing at George. A look of utter satisfaction glowed merrily in his eyes as he tooted away.

The rest of the table began to snigger and giggle.

"What?" George asked puzzled.

Ron pointed at George and guffawed loudly. He barely choked out,

"T-That's Brilliant. Har-Har!"

George grabbed up his empty platter and checked his reflection on its silvery surface. His eyes goggled as fluorescent words flashed brightly across his forehead:

I'M NOT FUNNY... followed shortly by; STOP LAUGHING!

George swiveled in his chair around to vent his displeasure to Harry, who was waiting with a raised glass to toast yet another victory over the self proclaimed; **Prankster Champions**.

"Git." George bit out irately, slumping down into his chair as other occupants from the surrounding tables began to notice his plight and were enjoying the joke.

After a few minutes, the after effects of Harry's pranks faded and the twins were able to enjoy their meal, although in a more subdued fashion than was normal for them.

Most of the guests served themselves from the heavily laden buffet table, whilst others were content to allow themselves to be pampered by the elves rapt service.

It was a beautiful surprise reception and Hermione felt herself growing even more ashamed of her earlier actions.

_Why do I keep doing this to him? He's put so much of his time and effort into creating a perfect week for Ron and I, and all I do is question his motives at every turn. _Hermione began to silently berate herself.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Harry's arrival at their table.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Harry addressed the table as one.

"Oh, Harry, it's almost perfect." Jane Granger sighed wistfully.

Harry cocked a curious eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Welll, I don't know if the custom is different in the magical world, but for us muggles, at the usually more upscale brunches such as this, guests enjoy live music as they dine." Jane bated in a churlish fashion.

"I don't suppose you'd care to favor us with a song or two for our entertainment? I'm given to understand that you're quite talented, though I've yet to have the pleasure myself?" She asked sheepishly

"Why Janey, that's a lovely idea." Mrs. Weasley simpered from across the table. She was soon joined by a chorus from others requesting the same from around the gathering.

"Alright, alright." Harry placated raising his hands in defeat.

He transfigured the goblet he was holding into a guitar. Whilst tuning it he commented,

"I suppose a romantic song is in order given the occasion, although most romantic songs seem to center on love lost or unrequited."

His eyes drifted in Ginny's direction almost imperceptibly, but an ever alert Hermione caught the object of his musings. Without thinking first, she blurted out: "The ballad from the Cup Ball would be lovely, Harry."

She winced in shock at her thoughtlessness from the moment the words had left her mouth. She didn't need to look up from her plate. She shivered under the cold feel of his eyes upon her.

_Why do I keep doing this to him?_

"H-Harry,…I.." she began haltingly

"I'm afraid that I'll have to disappoint you, Mrs. Granger. I've forgotten that I have a rather sensitive matter to attend to." Harry apologized congenially to Jane Granger, whilst cutting off Hermione's excuses.

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen, but I'll have to be leaving. Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Harry called out a bit rushed as he made to depart, and added "Ron would you be good enough to see Mrs. and Mr. Granger home? My congratulations to you and Hermione. I'm very happy for you." he added cordially, if a bit stiffly.

Before Ron could utter a word to convince him to stay, Harry apparated away.

Several groans of disappointment echoed in the wake of Harry's departure, but otherwise the gathered friends and family continued to enjoy their afternoon, blissfully unaware of the tension between the two parties for which this celebration was held.

The less mature Ron of years past would have vented his displeasure immediately. For his fiancé's and their guest's sakes, he would hold his tongue until a more appropriate time. When the last guest had departed and Ron was able to get her alone at last, he intended to make certain that his intended bride knew his opinion of her behavior this afternoon. Though he was sure it was not intended to do so, Hermione's tactless comments were causing their friend pain and he wouldn't have it.

So Ron pasted a smile on his face that almost reached his eyes and spent the rest of the afternoon being a charming host to their friends and family.

_Rotten shame to end this way. It had been such a great week up till now._He mused dejectedly. _Harry has been so great about everything._

The sun was just setting on a 'nearly' perfect day when the Grangers arrived back home in the care of their daughter and her fiancé. Hermione could feel the tension mounting from the moment her mother placed the key into the lock of their home and it was with no little trepidation that she accepted their invitation to stay for a cup of tea.

Hermione shuddered involuntarily.

She could feel the cold scrutiny of Ron and her father's eyes from their place in the lounge where they quietly exchanged pleasantries as they waited patiently for Jane Granger to join them from the kitchen.

Another chill went down Hermoine's spine as she waited with growing dread. Deciding she could take it no longer, Hermione called out to her mother.

"Mum, would you come in here please?"

Jane Granger poked her head out from the kitchen and prompted innocently.

"Just a minute, dear, the tea's almost ready.

"Hang the tea, mother." Hermione blurted with an anxious scowl that earned her questionable looks from both Ron and her father. Had the circumstances been different she would have found their expressions almost comical.

Jane Granger entered the lounge with her grandmother's tea set heavily laden with tea and biscuits. She set the table humming quietly to herself as if she was oblivious to her daughter's state of growing anxiety.

"Mother, please." Hermione coaxed in exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

Jane Granger looked up from the setting she was leaning over and fixed her daughter with a tolerant look. She set down the rest of the flatware she was holding and quietly made her way into the lounge.

Jane took a seat opposite from her husband and future son in-law.

"What is it, Hermione?" Jane sighed wearily in expectation.

"Oh Mother, stop playing the innocent and let's have it already." Hermione scoffed irritably.

"Let's have what, dear?" her father prompted from his place on the sofa next to Ron.

Hermione's eyes shifted toward her father, but it was Ron that she rested her eyes upon. He at least had the grace not to resort to playing this charade that her parents were currently subjecting her to; The famous Granger, 'If you don't know what you did wrong, then I'm not going to tell you, but I expect you to make amends and now-game'.

No, Ron was a true Gryffindor. He held her in his steely glare, and waited patiently to pounce at the first opportunity to do so.

Hermione had no intention of giving any of them the satisfaction. She neither was neither going to play her parent's game, nor was she going to just bare her throat to Ron. No, she was going to take the 'bull by the horns' and,.. and beg their forgiveness.

"I'm s-sorry, Ron,.. mum,.. dad." she began to stammer out repentantly.

Ron's face melded into one of consternation, but, her parents were not so easily swayed.

"What exactly is it your sorry for, Hermione?" Her father questioned absently.

"I'm sorry for ruining everyone's day by my thoughtless comments." Hermione softly responded. Her eyes were cast down in shame.

Her father was about to press on, but was sidetracked by an almost imperceptible shake of his wife's head.

"Jane?" he prompted.

"Richard, why don't you and Ronald go down to the pub on the corner for a bit ,dear? Say an hour or so. I have some things I would like to discuss with Hermione that is best kept between mother and daughter."

Ron eyed Hermione's mother with a calculating look, but her husband beamed knowingly as he tugged on Ron's arm and prompted good naturedly.

"Come on, Ronald me boy. Let's grab a pint and you can catch me up on your team's prospects for the year."

That settled things for Ron. The chance to talk quidditch was one thing, but a chance to talk about Chudley was icing on the cake.

"Right behind you, sir." Ron accepted warmly as he rose from the couch and followed his future father in-law from the room. He did not so much as spare a backward glance for his fiancé and her rapidly approaching and well deserved fate, despite the pleading look she threw in his direction as he passed her in leaving.

Once the door was closed, Jane Granger wasted little time in beginning a long overdue conversation.

"Why, Hermione?" Her mother asked without bothering to humor her with any pretence.

She knew what her mother was asking her.

"I-I want my d-dream, mum. It's Ron's dream and it's his too. I know it's his." Hermione whimpered dejectedly, her eyes remained fixed on the floor.

Shocked by her daughter's candor, Jane paused to make sure that they were both on the same page.

"What dream is that, dear?"

"R-Ron and I and H-Harry with Ginny: Being together, raising our children together,…growing old together."

Jane Granger's heart went out to her child, to both of them, but she was resolute. She'd lose the one if the other kept going this way, and she was determined to lose neither.

"How does insulting and badgering Harry accomplish this dream of yours, Hermione?" her mother breathed out condescendingly.

Hermione's glistening eyes rose up to her mothers. "I'm losing,… we're losing him, mum. He's doing so many wonderful things for all of us, but nothing for himself. I can't bear it, mum."

Jane shook her head sadly as she considered her daughter's self imposed predicament. There was a definite vein of validity to what her daughter was saying- _they were losing him_.

Day by day, Harry grew more distant. Oh, he kept up appearances ie... he'd show up for an occasional dinner, send an owl now and again ect.., but there was something missing. His smiles never quite reached his eyes at times. He didn't laugh with quite the same abandon that he used to, not that he ever really let himself go, but there was still a subtle change. Richard often commented about it when they'd talk at night. His demeanor was that of a man that had too much responsibility on his shoulders. Harry was much like he was when he had Voldemort and that dreadful prophesy hanging over his head- _the condemned man._

_I wonder...?_

"Hermione indulge me for a moment. What do you know about what Harry does? What sort of cases is he involved with?"

Hermione's snuffles ceased abruptly. Her expression puzzled.

_What was her mum driving at? _

"I-I don't really know. Only the Unspeakable division has access to that sort of information, and then only command level personnel are kept apprised of what Harry does in the field. Why do you ask?"

"Surely you must hear rumors and such; you're practically thru your training and will be commissioned soon." Jane reminded her incredulously.

"Oh,. um,.. I've been so busy and then Harry whisked us away for the week that I never got a chance to tell you and dad, but, Harry arranged for me to commission in the Dept. of Mysteries. I'll be doing research and spell development. There are innumerable opportunities for advancement, although Harry was able to get me commissioned as a full captain. I.."

Jane Granger vaguely listened to her daughter rattle on bout her new job as she considered this new development.

_Hmmm, Harry maneuvers Hermione out of the Unspeakables division and into the Dept. Of Mysteries. Then he takes the two of them away for the week and Hermione and Ron show up back home engaged. Not that they wouldn't have gotten there eventually, but Ron was certainly taking his own sweet time getting round to it. I wonder..?_

"Hermione," Jane interrupted her daughter's excited commentary on her knew occupation. "If you had remained in the Unspeakables would you have had access to information regarding Harry's activities?"

"Well, not really, at least not directly unless I was assigned to one of his cases. Once I advance to command level, say captain and above, then I would have had access to more sensitive materials. Why all the interest in Unspeakable cases, mum? Now, that I'm in the Dept. Of Mysteries, I'll be working on far more interesting developments." Hermione questioned, not following where her mother was going with this.

"Your engagement to Ron, it's a bit sudden isn't it? I mean, not that we're not thrilled, but you have to admit it was a bit unexpected and all." Jane deftly changed the topic.

"Well, it's hardly sudden, mum. I've been waiting on Ron for quite some time to be perfectly candid." Hermione answered incredulously.

"Yes, I suspected that you've been anticipating taking things to that next level in your relationship. What I find curious though is why all these changes now?" Jane focused her daughter's attention toward her own line for reasoning.

Hermione still looked quite puzzled as to where her mom was going with this. "Ron and I would have gotten there eventually mother. Harry's helped us so much lately that everything has just sort of fallen into place. I mean, he got me this excellent opportunity with the D.O.M. and then surprised Ron and me with this wonderful get away. Ron hasn't said anything, but, I suspect Harry gave him that little extra push toward getting off his bum and taking our relationship to.. the.. next.. level...?"

Hermione's words drifted off and her eyes went wide in sudden illumination.

Jane was already there and grinning knowingly at the look of consternation on her daughter's usually too clever face.

"OH..MY… GOD! How could I have been so blind?" Hermione gasped out in alarmed revelation.

It was at this exact moment that Ron and Hermione's father chose to return to the Granger home.

Jane Granger watched in amusement as her daughter vented her wrath on her unsuspecting, but not quite totally innocent fiancé.

"H-How are you two l-ladies getting on? " Ronald slurred slightly. Obviously he and his future father in-law had been imbibing and were basking in the after effects of their drink.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she rounded on her fiancé impatiently following her previous train of thought.

"Ronald, did Harry put you up to proposing to me?"

Ron's eyes flashed in panic, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"C-Certainly not." he scoffed indignantly. "He knew I've been wanting to propose for quite awhile now. He was even a little put out about it, said I wasn't treating his sister right. I told him I wanted to propose to you, but I just wanted everything to be perfect, you know, someplace romantic. So Harry offered to find me just the right place and…"

"And he whisked us away to the perfect place. Just.. Like .. That!" Hermione snapped her finger along with each word for emphasis.

"Well what's so wrong about that?" Ron asked innocently, not understanding the reason for her ire.

"He manipulated us! Oh, suuure, he's being a good friend and all." Hermione rolled her eyes pessimistically.

"Gets me an ideal job. Helps us get engaged. He's even consented to preside over Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione paused in disgust as she noticed Ron's bewildered expression.

_He usually catches on faster than this_.

"Don't you see it, Ron? Harry's getting us out of the picture."

"What, why?" Ron protested irately. He ran his finger through his auburn locks in distraction as he tried to piece together Harry's motives.

"If I may?" Jane Granger interrupted. "I don't pretend to have your level of experience and insight where Harry is concerned, but I do know the man. I remember Hermione, how you use to complain that Dumbledore would manipulate everyone around him during the first war with Voldemort. He was like some puppeteer, you said: A chess master sacrificing his troops for the greater good, but still sacrificing them all the same. Then there's Harry? I met Dumbledore a time or two and I can tell you this; he's not in the same league as Harry Potter. Harry doesn't sacrifice others for the greater good. He protects them by sacrificing himself. He's brilliant like Dumbledore, but also very cunning. Powerful, but compassionate. Talented, my yes- he's talented, but for all of that he's invigoratingly naive. Most of all he's loving, loving but deadly. Everything he does is for a reason and no matter how opaque it may seem at the time, I can guarantee one thing; he always- **always, **has our best interest in mind."

Jane finished her description of Harry's character and possible motives with a knowing gleam in her eye. Her hand found its way into her husband's. They shared a fond look that seemed to convey a mutual understanding of shared pride and envy.

"But the war's over? There are no dark lords running around. No Prophesy hanging over his head. Why would Harry need to protect us? It doesn't make any sense." Ron argued to the room at large trying more to convince himself than anyone else.

"Why, Ron? Why does he do it? You and I both know that Harry wants peace. He used to dream about playing quidditch and starting a family with Ginny; growing old with us as we watched our children grow up together. Why does he do everything but what he wants the most? He could heal Ginny. He claims he can't, but I think that's just a ruse. I know he could it if he really wanted to. Why doesn't he want to?"

"He does want to, Hermione." Her father interjected from his place next to his wife.

"He told you that?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Not in so many words, no." Richard Granger answered. "It was almost a year ago. Things may have changed since, but, at that time he did say that Ginny needs to find her own way, if that's back to him or no, but she has to find her own way."

"As do the two of you." Jane Granger added. "Harry is choosing his own path, for his own reasons. It's time you two started doing the same. You've chosen to be together. You've made a commitment to each other now. It's time you started focusing on that and letting Harry do what he must. Stop badgering him, Hermione. Constantly reminding him about what he's lost is only serving to cause him more pain. Is that what you want?"

"Well of course it isn't." Hermione scoffed; offended that she would even suggest such a thing.

"And you Ron? Do you trust Harry?"

"With my life." Ron answered without pause.

"Then trust him, both of you. Give him some space. Let him do what he feels he must. Be there to support him if and when he needs you. Most of all, love him. Love him as he loves you-unconditionally. .


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunter and the Hunted

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Hunter and the Hunted **

_Ron-_

_I am on an assignment out of the country and expect to be in the field for the next several days, possibly even weeks. Because of the nature of what I am undertaking; security is an issue and as such I will be unable to continue our correspondence for the time being. Please do not try and contact me as this could give away my position and compromise my personal safety. I will contact you as soon as I am safely able to do so. I am sorry that my inability to remain in close contact is not in keeping with your expectations, but it is solely an occupational constraint so please do not read anything in to it as more than that._

_Tell everyone that I miss them and hope that they are well. Good luck against the Tornadoes next week, not that you'll need it. I hope to be done with my current assignment by early April so that I can have all of you over for dinner at my home. Remind the twins that it's April fool's Day on Thursday next! _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I was able to catch the Harpies game before I left. Ginny was brilliant!_

As Ron finished Harry's letter, all eyes turned toward Ginny who was blushing profusely in response to the praise, but refused to make eye contact with the others as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"What do you think?" Ron directed the question toward Hermione, but he was really addressing all occupants in the room.

"I think Fred and George better be on their guard next Thursday." Charlie teased grinning.

His comment elicited chuckles from around the room and a pensive look shared between his twin brothers.

"If I were you two, I'd seriously think about going on holiday- out of the country." Bill added with a smirk.

"Sound advice, William." Percy quipped sagely. "What's the current prank score at: Harry 5 – Twins 0 ?"

"You're exaggerating, Percy." Fred admonished drolly.

"It's only 4-0." George sniffed indignantly as his siblings continued chuckling at his and Fred's expense.

"On that note I think we'll take our leave." George responded airily.

"Right" Fred agreed. "We've got a surprise to plan for our errant knight's return."

"Now boys, do be careful not to do anything too harsh to poor Harry." Molly Weasley warned her twin sons.

The twins shared an offended look.

"Sure,... Harry nearly electrocutes us last Christmas." Fred complained...

"..and she's worried about what we'll do to 'poor Harry' in retribution." George scoffed rolling his eyes as he finished his brother's sentiment.

"Treats the little villain like an angel ,she does." Fred quipped spitefully.

"Whilst we're scandalized and defamed at every turn." George spat disgustedly as they exited the Burrow with a disgruntled bang of the kitchen door.

Bill Weasley watched his younger brothers depart with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of a grin highlighting his handsome face. "I'd say those two will be nervous wrecks by next Thursday. Any idea what Harry's up two these days, Ron?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Not sure, really. 'Mione heard a rumor that he was heading out East on some very "hush-hush" mission. Bit odd that." He added rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Why's it odd?" Charlie was the first to ask what the rest of them were wondering.

"It's odd.." Hermione put in unexpectedly. ".. because the rumor was that it was some sort of follow up on that "Coven of Eight" business that Harry was involved with last year."

"Why is that odd, Hermione dear?" Molly asked concerned.

Hermione's eyes softened, but she couldn't quite completely hide the note of worry in her voice when she answered.

"It's odd because Harry's heading out east, but from what little anyone knows about that "Coven" business, is that the original mission took place out west in the states."

Tomorrow it would be two weeks. Two weeks that Harry had been on his quarry's trail. After two weeks he'd only managed to close the distance to his target by half.

_Merlin, he was fast!_

Even with using his magic to augment his own natural strength and endurance, Harry had to forgo his own rest and spend more hours on the trail to make up the distance whilst his quarry slept and renewed his own strength. He was run down and was leaving himself dangerously susceptible to attack because of it.

Apparating ahead of his quarry was out of the question. Though he knew the general direction that his target was following, he couldn't risk apparating in all this heavy foliage. Without being sure of open ground to land in, he'd splinch himself for sure if he attempted to apparate in the deep woods. Besides, whether he knew it or not, Fenrir Greybeck was leading Harry someplace that he was both eager to discover and dreading to go. Greybeck was leading Harry toward the lair of what could prove to be his most dangerous foe to date.

Harry Potter had been secure, even content in his role as a Magical Knight. That had been before that whole

'Coven of Eight', business back in the states. The papers had downplayed the whole nasty business- _Thank God! _, and the Ukrainian MLES had successfully managed to keep the whole ugly fair under wraps. How long it would remain so was the question. Only top command level personnel within the confederation and various ministerial Unspeakable divisions had full disclosure concerning what happened that night and the full scope of what it portends.

_**Snap**_

Harry paused suppressing a shudder.

_Another one? _

He'd efficiently dispatched a spy the previous night, but by the sound of things, another had already taken it's fallen comrades place and was now tracking Harry whilst he in turn tracked Greybeck. Harry wouldn't have bothered dispatching its predecessor ,had it not gotten either overly curious or by having attempted to kill Harry in his sleep.

Harry had lain quiet in feigned sleep next to the dying embers of his conservative fire. He kept his breathing even and measured as if in a deep sleep. The night black fiend that had been stalking him through the dense forest could not resist the opportunity to make a name for itself, either that or it was just plain hungry and Harry looked favorably edible. The creature had floated down on leathern wings and landed feather soft just outside the perimeter of the waning light of Harry's campfire.

Slowly, cautiously the creature stalked around the perimeter of Harry's campsite. Its own senses were on high alert for any hint of deception. The air was filled with the stench of rot and decay. This was a lesser minion, a pawn. Harry was after the queen. Still, eliminating this nightmare would no doubt save future lives, if not be one less enemy to face in future battle. Besides, Harry could ill afford having his presence exposed to the creature's superiors, which would undoubtedly prove the result if he let this creature slip through his grasp.

Harry could hear the creature just off to his let sniffing the breeze, searching for any foreign scent or sign of duplicity.

_Merlin! How can it smell anything over it's own foulness._ Harry wondered as he fought down his own growing sense of revulsion and panic.

Overlong and pointed ears listened acutely to the sounds of the surrounding night. At last satisfied that the time was ripe, the creature glided forward toward Harry's prone form.

The creature's jaws opened and elongated impossibly wide, exposing wicked fangs and cruelly sharpened teeth. Its fingers ended in razor sharp talons. Boney hooks and projections were strategically placed at the joints of its leathery wings. It's wings were currently folded back against its back allowing for a stealthy approach. Harry noted, through the veil of his eyelashes, that the projections would prove deadly in aerial combat.

The creature loomed over Harry, pausing to take a last survey of the surrounding night before it feasted upon what it wrongly assumed was both unwitting and helpless prey. After all, it's prey's long knife rested upon the root of a tree on the other side of the dying fire- well out of reach.

_The Knight had been a fool to leave himself so vulnerable_, the creature's foul mind had entreated. Though hideous in their conception, these creatures were far from unintelligent.

Harry nearly choked on the horrific odor of the monstrosity that loomed over him. It smelled of earthen rot and musty decay. Wherever the creature's brethren laired, it was undoubtedly subterranean, by the smell of things.

Satisfied that all was as it should be, the creature's misshapen head swiveled back from its survey of its surroundings to not find the helpless sleeping form of it's supposed prey, but the Knight's fist closed around the hilt of a dagger that was plunged into its own breast as it had turned right into the arc of the impaling blade.

"Urrg!" The creature mouthed in shock and pain as the dagger went hilt deep into its heart.

With its dying breath the creature lashed out blindly , managing to slash a talon'd hand across Harry's torso and sent him flying back into the tree who's roots his own sword rested upon.

Harry managed to twist himself in the air, thereby only glancing off the trunk of the tree an sparing himself further injury. He rolled up into a crouch and cast out into the night with his own empathic senses. Having found no other source of concern in the vicinity he returned to the scene of carnage.

The creature's wings beat futilely in its death throes. Black blood dribbled from its frothing maw and trailed down from its bat like nostrils and ears. It was dying; the true death that it had probably avoided for a millennia. Despite it's great age, he doubted that this was one of the original humans that had been twisted and corrupted by night black power and treachery of the hate demon- Thaleon.

Harry watched without expression as the creature gurgled low in its throat and then stilled. He quickly retrieved his dagger before the body went through the change he anticipated. This wasn't the first such creature like this that he had personally killed, nor would it be the last. He wouldn't have long to wait as the sun was beginning to lighten the horizon over the Ukrainian forest's eastern skyline.

The first rays of dawn's light peaked thru the tree line and faintly illuminated the small clearing that Harry had chosen to set up camp in. Minutes later the first ray of light fell on the corpse of the creature at Harry's feet. The body seemed to stiffen rigidly and turn ashen. Moments later cracks appeared in the now grayed surface of the creature's carcass. The sound of crumbling stone echoed thru the glad as the creature's body crumbled into dust and drifted away in the faint breeze that rustled the leafy canopy of the forest. Moments later there was absolutely nothing left to indicate that the creature had ever existed.

This was as it should be, Harry thought grimly. For who would ever believe that such a thing could have ever existed in the first place.

Harry turned to gather up his sword and his pack, but winced in pain from the movement. He could feel the wetness on his stomach before he even glanced down. His taut dragon hide vest and undershirt hung in tatters and blood dripped down steadily through the gap in his clothing. He pulled off his vest and shirt with some difficulty and a great deal of tenderness, only to find; three large gouges ran the length of his left rib cage. The creature's talons had laced him right down to the bone.

_I__T-Tore right through boiled dragon hide?_

Harry had begun to experiment with wearing the boiled dragon hide as serviceable field armor. Though stiff and somewhat constricting, the dragon hide was supposed to provide adequate protection from most spells, (except _unforgiveables)_, and nothing short of dragon claw was said to be able to penetrate dragon hide.

_Merlin! A half inch deeper and the damn thing would have torn right thru my vital organs! _Harry thought in wide eyed alarm.

He set about binding his wound closed with the remnants of his shirt. Harry retrieved a healing potion from his pack, pulling a face as he downed the entire contents of the putrid tasting amber liquid in one go. Gagging, he tossed away the now empty phial from his hand and with a painful grimace he pulled fresh shirt from his pack. The healing potion worked wonders on most spell damage and minor wounds, but, on something as deep as the wounds to his side, Harry would be lucky if it was able to coagulate the blood and give him a few more hours of tolerable pain control.

Bleakly, he considered his alternatives as he slumped down in exhaustion against a fallen spruce. He could:

A) Lightning travel to Madam Pomfrey or seek medical help at St. Mongo's, but by the time he returned Greybeck's trail would be stone cold.

B) He could risk apparating ahead of Greybeck, but there was no guarantee that he would guess Greybeck's destination correctly. Facing Greybeck in his weakened condition was not something he was eager to attempt. He could use his elemental powers to fry Greybeck to a crisp via a bolt of lightning. However, he needed Greybeck alive and that, unfortunately, required a good old fashioned capture. Greybeck wouldn't be too keen on going quietly without a fight and Harry was in no condition to give him one. Lastly, Harry could give up the hunt and return later to try and blindly find his way to the lair of his enemies. He could get lucky... but, probably not before Greybeck had a chance to align himself and his renegade werewolves with the rest of the creature's,(he'd slain), brethren.

Harry ignored the painful throbbing in his side and made his decision.

Pulling living energy from the surrounding wood, Harry called down the lightning and traveled several leagues in a northeasterly direction. Thunder followed in the wake of his passing. A split second later, he appeared in a flash of lightning at the edge of the forest he's been traversing. A rocky landscape stretched out before him. It climbed inexorably toward a cropping of distant mountains.

Harry reached out with his empathic senses but reined them back in in a trice as the hackles rose on the back of his neck. He could sense that Greybeck was nearly on top of him. Harry pulled his sword and twisted toward his right bringing his sword across his body slashing in a reverse grip from left to right. The sound of thunder boomed from a cloudless sky as Fenrir Greybeck looked down in absolute shock at the stump of his left arm and his severed hand lying on the ground.

Grim though the scene was, the results couldn't have been more perfect if Harry had planned for a month. Greybeck watched in horror as his life's blood gushed from his stump and splattered down on his still twitching hand. Magic could save his hand, but Greybeck was too far away from civilization to be able to apparate the distance to reach adequate medical care before he succumbed to blood loss. Harry was the only wizard alive that was powerful enough to travel that distance through the use of his elemental abilities.

"Greybeck?" Harry shouted to pull the werewolf out of his shocked state.

"I can take you to get medical help. They should be able to save your hand, if we leave immediately." Harry offered cunningly.

Greybeck blinked stupidly trying to understand the offer. Despite his wound he was able to pull himself together enough to snarl out. "I've still got one good arm to tear you limb from limb, Potter." Greybeck cradled his stump protectively against his body and crouched down as if readying himself to spring.

Harry shot him an incredulous look and held his sword out to show Greybeck the evidence of his own blood where it stained the edge of Harry's blade.

"Don't be daft, man. You're critically wounded. With every heart beat you lose more strength. I need only wait a few more precious minutes and your own heart will kill you." Harry cocked his head to one side as if he was considering something.

"Perhaps you think that your, 'would be', allies in yonder mountains will come to your rescue? Then think again. They can't venture out into the light and even if you did make it to them, you'd have to wait till nightfall before they could possibly aid you and by then you'd be no more than meat for their larder."

For all his ferocity, Greybeck paled Harry's words. "W-What do you want, Potter?"

Harry smirked knowingly. "In exchange for your hand and your life?"

"Y-Yes." Greybeck snarled in confirmation.

"Information" Harry answered flatly, then added. "Information ,and your freedom."

"Forget it!" Greybeck growled defiantly.

"As you wish." Harry agreed solemnly.

Harry nonchalantly wiped down his blade and returned it to its scabbard. Then he picked a spot in the shade and propped himself comfortably against the trunk of a nearby elm.

"W-What're you playing at ,P-Potter?" Greybeck bristled despite the pain and dizziness he felt as he began to succumb to blood loss.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently pointing a finger at his own chest. "I'm just waiting for the inevitable. You'll die from blood loss. I'll take your head as proof of death, and then leave your carcass here for the wolves to feast upon. That is what you would want isn't it? To provide for your woodland kin, even in death?"

Greybeck's face went ashen in panic.

"I-I'll agree under o-one condition?" he attempted to bargain.

Harry quirked an eyebrow."You're hardly in a position to bargain, Greybeck. But, just out of curiosity what do you want?"

"I have a wife,.. a d-daughter.." he implored.

"They will be cared for." Harry offered without reservation.

"Y-You promise?" Greybeck questioned.

"Unlike your late dark lord, my word is my bond. I will see to it that your family is not left wanting."

"T-Thank you." Greybeck conceded gratefully before passing out and falling to the rocky ground in a heap.

With a weary sigh, Harry limped over to Greybeck's unconscious form and, suppressing a shiver of revulsion, he gathered up Greybeck's severed hand and put a _stasis _spell over it to keep the tissues from decomposing further. He shrugged of his cloak and wrapped the hand in it, then tied the ends of the cloak on his hip. Harry rummaged thru his pack until he found the emergency _port key_ that he had become accustomed to carrying with him at all times. He withdrew the emergency _port key _that would transport him directly to 's emergency ward. Knelling down, he grabbed a hold of Greybecks good arm and activated it_._

He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the landscape disappeared around him in a swirl of color. Moments later, his knees hit an all too familiar green tile floor with a dull thud.

"I-It's the Knight!"

"Healer Jennings, Harry Potter's here." voices called out in alarm.

Harry shrugged off the many reaching hands intent on helping him to his feet as he barked out. "Confederation emergency priority one. This man is my prisoner. He has a severed right hand at the wrist joint. His hand is wrapped in my cloak and is under a _stasis _spell."

Emergency personal immediately set to work on Greybeck at Harry's command. Nobody ignored an emergency directive from the Confederation, let alone the Magical Knight.

Harry untied the blood stained cloak from around his waist and shoved it into the reaching hands of the nearest nurse.

"But who is..?" Healer Jennings began to ask as he ran his wand over Greybeck performing a diagnostic scan. Harry's raised palm instantly silenced him. Harry tapped the medallion that hung around his neck and spoke out in a clear, formal voice.

"This is MK-1 to command, over."

"Go ahead, Commander." a voice crackled back softly from the medallion.

"I have Greybeck in custody." He paused briefly to silence the medical personnel around him with a glare. They had responded in frightened gasps of recognition at the mention of Greybeck's infamous name.

"I repeat: Greybeck is in custody and currently at 's emergency being stabilized. I require a guard detail to monitor the prisoner and to take him into ministerial custody once he has been medically released, over."

"Acknowledged, MK1. Unspeakable squad Alpha 1 will arrive shortly to relieve you. Commander Turner sends his compliments on a job well done. The rest of the squad wants me to pass along- Good hunting MK1. Command out."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was good to be back in England after nearly a month in the field. What little measure of rest he was enjoying was over as quickly as it began with the arrival of the Unspeakable security detachment.

Three black uniformed Unspeakables took flanking positions around Greybeck's prone form, just outside of the medical personnel's work perimeter. One of the Unspeakable's, wearing twin gold bars on his uniform's shoulders, approached Harry stiffly.

"Magical Knight Potter, I'm Captain Belfour. I officially release you from further responsibility for the prisoner, Fenrir Greybeck." the man announced formally.

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow and responded, "I appreciate it Captain. The prisoner has a wife and daughter. Would you see to it that relief services are contacted regarding them? Anything additional that the mother might require for the daughter's welfare, have billed to the Knightway Foudation under my authority."

"Yes, sir, Commander." the man snapped out with a click of his heals.

"Thanks, Mike. It's good to see ya." Harry offered his hand warmly.

"You too, Harry." Capatain Belfour said easily taking his hand and relaxing from official decorum.

"Greybeck, huh? That's nice work, Harry." Mike complimented.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement.

"You look like hell, Harry. Why don't you go clean up and get a bit to eat. Me and the boys will make sure Greybeck's secure." Mike suggested with a grin.

"Thanks, Mike. I guess I better,.. urrgh!" Harry had been turning to leave when his wounded side took that moment to spasm and send a fresh wave of pain lancing through his rib cage.

"Harry, what?" Captain Mike Belfour pulled his supporting hand back to find it covered in fresh blood.

"Get a healer over here, now!" Belfour barked out in command. "The Knight's wounded."

"N-No really, I'm f-fine.." Harry stammered in disagreement and began to pull back from Captain Belfour's concerned grip, but stilled when a soft hand touched his face and turned his chin to look into her compassionate blue eyes.

"Please,.. let me help you, Harry?"

"S-Susan?" Harry whispered in recognition.

Her nose crinkled as she smiled warmly. "That's Healer Bones, but yes, Susan will do for an old school friend like you, Harry. Let me help you." It wasn't so much a request as an order.

"Don't bother. It's nothing really. I'm.." Harry attempted to reassure.

"Your, Fine?" I believe that's what you were going to say wasn't it?" Susan Bones chided him with a knowing look." The last time I heard you say that, you had a skull fracture from a fall of fifty feet on the quidditch pitch. Oh, and let's not forget the exposure to Dementors that you suffered as well." Harry scowled not from her admonishment, but from the sniggering of Belfour behind her.

Harry shot Mike a disgruntled look and shrugged off Susan's hands. He turned away with the intention of leaving under his own power. He hadn't made it two steps before he crumpled and fell to the E.R. floor.

Harry barely noticed the pandemonium that erupted around him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Faden, Holmin. Help us over here and then secure the perimeter. McCormick you stay with Greybeck. Don't let him out of your sight for a second... Base, this is Belfour. Emergency Priority One. I repeat, Emergency Priority One. The Knight has fallen! I repeat, the Knight has fallen!" Belfour's voice barked out urgently as Harry floated into the ether...


	11. Chapter 10:He has no clue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Ten: He Has No Clue **

Harry awoke in a small hygienic white room that made his skin crawl with it's familiarity.

_Merlin I spend more time in the hospital. _He thought grumpily.

Instinctively his hand went to his right side to check his wound, where he was startled to find..?

"It's gone, Harry." Susan's voice chimed in from the doorway as she entered his room.

"Your wound, I mean. Nasty business that. It took me and two other healers working together to close the thing up. It seemed to resist all our efforts for our magic to close."

At this statement, Harry twitched ever so slightly but recovered himself quickly.

Healer Susan Bones caught the action however and pressed on innocently.

"Those gouges were deep, very deep. You lost a lot of blood, Harry. We checked the wounds against our data base, but nothing seemed to match that claw pattern. I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten us as to just what caused that wound?" Susan asked with a practiced clinical interest.

"I,er, no. It's a security issue." Harry covered with genuine regret.

"Look, Harry,. I'm not trying to pry or anything, but clearly from a medical standpoint; is there a danger of similar incidents of attack by said unknown creature or creatures occurring? Because if there is, we'd obviously like to know what we're up against and how to treat it? Susan pressed emphatically.

_Had her eyes always been so blue_? Harry wondered half paying attention.

"Harry..?"

"What,. oh, um.. yeah, I guess there's a possibility of more attacks in the future. I'll talk to my superiors in the Ministry and at the Confederation to see if we can foreclose what information we have, alright?" Harry promised.

"I'd appreciate that." Susan accepted as she ran her wand over him diagnostically.

"Hmmm, blood levels are good." she commented to herself.

"A bit undernourished, which is odd given your rather extreme physical conditioning." Susan commented off handily, not catching the blush that suffused his cheeks as she continued with her evaluation.

"I'll prescribe a nutritional supplement. You've a great deal of scarring, also odd given your age, but then again, you have been thru the ringer a few times haven't you, Harry? What's that rather odd shaped scar from, the one on your right shoulder? It looks a bit like the 'lightning shaped' one you have on your forehead?" She asked curiously.

Harry's eyes went out of focus momentarily as he recalled the incident that caused the scar she was referring to. It was from his fifth year, the ministry,… when he took the _killing curse _that was meant for Ginny.

"Er, it's a curse scar from fifth year." he answered vaguely.

"Really? Most minor curses don't usually cause scaring and Madam Pomfrey can heal pretty much everything else." Susan replied skeptically.

"Not a _killing curse_." Harry answered blandly. His eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"A _Killing Curse_? But I thought,... that is, you only had survived the one? The one from Voldemort?" Susan blurted before she considered what she'd just said.

_Merlin, I'm an idiot! This is Harry bleeding Potter. He's been through more than anyone could ever guess. How could I be so insensitive? _Susan berated herself silently.

Harry just sat there staring at her with emotionless eyes. One part of her wished that he would answer her. That he'd say something, anything? Another part of her wished she could take back her words, or sands that- just crawl under a rock somewhere and hide for the rest of her life.

_What is he thinking? And those eyes,.. it feels like,.. He couldn't know that I .._.?

"I was hit with a _killing curse_ during the fight with the Death Eaters at the Ministry after my fifth year." he answered woodenly, then added.

"I've been hit with all of the _Unforgivables_, several times actually."

"But why aren't you dead? I mean, I understand what happened the first time with your mother's protection, but that can't still be it, can it?"The words had barely left her mouth and she winced blushing.

_God, I'm a total idiot! I just did it again. _She realized in total embarrassment.

If Harry had ever noticed her discomfiture, he was too much of a gentleman to comment on it.

"I, um, know why it didn't work sometimes, but not on every incident. It's,..er, not something I'm really all that comfortable talking about. I mean, not that I'm uncomfortable talking to you. I mean I s-sort of like it."he tried to recover.

_Real smooth Potter. She must think you're a complete git._

A hint of pink suffused Susan's cheeks. _If I didn't know better, I'd think that Harry Potter was just trying to flirt with me._

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to pry. I've just always been naturally curious. Strange behavior coming from a Hufflepuff, I know."

"That's okay. I'm not offended or anything. It's just that I never have really talked about any of that before. Not even with Ron or.." Harry's words drifted off as he realized what he was about to say. He hadn't talked about it with 'Ron or Hermione'. He'd always thought he would after the war when there'd be time to heal. It never happened though. It probably never would, now.

"Or with Hermione? Is that what you were going to say, Harry?" Susan picked up the conversation where he'd drifted off sensing it was important for some reason.

"Yeah,... I just thought there'd be time for all that after the war. Not that I even really thought I'd survive the final battle, but if I did,.. I just always thought there'd be more time." Harry responded with an overwhelming sense of melancholy.

Her heart ached for him. _What he must have suffered. What he still suffers now, and for all of us._

"Why, Harry? Why do you do it?"

"I do it because I can. If I didn't who would?" he asked facetiously

"Aren't you scared?"

"All the time." he answered honestly.

Susan just goggled at him. _And still he does it. _

_He risks his life for people that have no clue what he goes through to protect them. _She realized in complete awe.

Sue used to hear stories about him in school. They all did. She even heard one completely outrageous yarn about him defeating a Basilisk his second year! She never realized till now, till this very instant, that many, if not most of those stories were probably true. Well, not the Basilisk. I mean, come-on; a Basilisk?

In the course of her evaluation and healing, Susan had seen his body.

_And what a body, yum! _

Harry's body was beyond well developed. He was lean, muscular, powerfully built. But, that's not all his body is. Harry's body is a road map, a testament to years of selfless sacrifice and heroism. Each scar that marred his beautiful physique bore witness to lives he'd saved, evils he's vanquished.

"Susan?"

Susan hadn't realized that she'd been gapping at him like an idiot this whole time. When she realized it, her blush could have rivaled any Weasley.

"Oh,.. um, I'm sorry. I just phased out for a second there. Life of a Healer, I guess, always a lot of patients on my mind. I guess I never really realized, as I'm sure that most people don't, just how much you go through to protect all of us and how much we owe you for doing it."

"I'd settle for dinner sometime." Harry blurted out, then winced at her reaction.

"Dinner?" Susan asked baffled.

"Um, yeah, dinner. I mean if you're interested? I mean, if you're not seeing anyone or anything,... are you?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"No!" Susan answered too quickly, startling herself. "I mean, no. I'm not seeing anyone, and yes; I'd love to have dinner with you some evening." Susan returned with a faint blush on her cheeks . Her eyes were vibrant with anticipation.

"Great. How's next Wednesday?"Harry followed up eagerly.

"Ah, Harry, it already is next Wednesday. You've been out for almost a week." Susan oriented.

"I have? You'd think I'd be in better shape, what with all the rest I get?" Harry chuckled. "I take it that tomorrow is April fool's then?" he asked shrewdly

"Yes, but I'm afraid I have to work late and…" she began to apologize.

"No, um that's okay. I just realized I have something in the works with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." he answered vaguely with a churlish grin.

Realizing by the look on her face that he had yet to retain a date for them to go out he quickly added hopefully.

"Would Friday night work?" Harry asked hopefully.

Susan smirked appreciatively. She was totally flattered by the interest he was showing.

"Friday night would be perfect. Casual or formal?"

"How about semi-casual?" Harry answered with a charming smile.

"I can do that. Should I meet you somewhere, or..?" Susan began but in his excitement he cut her off.

"I'll pick you up. Say around eight?"

"Okay. My address is..."

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Harry assured confidently, despite the skeptical look she gave him.. He could sense her empathic signature now and as such, he could find her almost anywhere in the world.

"But..."

"Trust me." Harry reassured.

Later that day after Harry had been discharged; Susan was sitting in her flat sipping a cup of tea and thinking over the day's events when it finally hit her...

_OH MY GOD! I've got a date with, Harry Bloody Potter! _

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had just closed up after a busily exhausting day. April Fool's Day had always been a big seller, but today had been one for the record books. Fred and George Weasley had been so swamped with customers and call-in orders that they'd forgot their trepidation over the ominous warning that Harry had sent for them in his last letter regarding April Fool's Day.

With their long workday finally complete, both were looking forward to a cold butter beer and listening to Ginny's quidditch match on the wireless.

"What time is little Gin-Gin's game on Gred?" His brother asked checking his pocket watch.

"The pre-game's on at seven and the balls should be release by sever fifteen. If we hurry we can pop over to the Leaky Cauldron for a cold six pack of butter beer before the game starts, Forge."

"I'll go." Fred's twin volunteered. "But after the day we had, I'm buying a case."

"Better make it their gold label, then. I think we deserve their finest after the day we've had."

"Here-Here." George called winningly over his shoulder as he exited the shop.

Fred spent his time locking up the shop for the day and restocking some of the shelves. Tomorrow was not looking too promising as far as the work load was concerned. They were nearly out of several of their most popular products and would have to spend the better part of the day manufacturing a new supply. Poor Verity, (their assistant), was in for another long haul minding the shop whilst they renewed supplies.

Twenty minute later, (in the apartment that the twins shared above their store), with an ice cold beer in hand, Fred Weasley tapped the wireless with his wand while his twin relaxed on the sofa.

"George? Did something happen to the wireless? It won't turn on?" Fred asked confused as he repeatedly tapped the radio to no effect.

"No, it was working fine the other night when we listened to ickle Ronnekins game." George reminded before suggesting, "Maybe try a _repairo_?"

"Nothing" Fred quipped irritably.

"Here let me have a go." George suggested as he pulled himself off the couch and made his way over.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong it just doesn't seem to be powering on." Fred complained as he repeatedly tapped his wand against the radio and fiddled with the dials.

"Maybe it's your wand, bro?" George said as he gave the radio a tap while Fred continued adjusting dials.

They realized their mistake instantaneously upon both making contact with the radio. They felt a familiar tug behind their navels and the flat disappeared in a whirl of color- _Port key_!

"_Yes, ladies and gentlemen, tonight promises to be a solid matchup between the first place in their division, Holyhead Harpies. The Harpies are led by the stellar play of their second year chaser- Ginny Weasley. Their opponent for tonight's game is Pride of Portee coming in with a six game winning streak, bolstered by the stellar play of their rookie seeker- Robbie Callum. Many have compared Callum's play to the former Alan Brandt. As fans around the world will recall, Brandt was actually the legendary Magical Knight, Harry Potter incognito."_

The announcer paused as a chorus of boos sounded over the wireless

"_I can tell by the reaction of our fans that they feel about it the same way that I do; putting Callum in the same company as a Harry Potter or even Viktor Krum, is just plain ludicrous. Anyway, on to tonight's program;, brought to you by our sponsor's: Madam Malkum's Robes for All Occasions. Whatever your needs, Madam Malkum's got you covered. Also we're coming live to you tonight through the generous sponsorship of Gringott's Bank. By the knut or by the galleon, Gringott's is the secure for savin. Lastly, our final sponsor for tonight's match is the wildly popular; Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Not only world renowned for their hugely popular 'jokes for all occasions' but also as the co-founders, (along with the afore mentioned Magical Knight- Harry Potter) , of the Knightway Foundation . _

_Fans are currently enjoying a spectacular display of fireworks provided complimentarily from the WWW. Why I can see the fireworks forming words in the air as I speak. It seems to be spelling out..._

_**Happy... April... Fool's... Compliments.. Of…"**_

"_Odd", _the announcer's voice queried, but the writing just left off with an arrow pointing down and….

_Merlin's Beard!" _

Raucous laughter, jeers and catcalls filled the stadium, spilling over the wireless'sound system. For at the very moment that the flaming arrow appeared in the night sky, pointing down, Fred and George Weasley appeared in the center of the pitch-**Totally Starkers!**

Fred goggled at his twin in alarm and George's whole body was already the color of puce from deep blush that covered him from head to toe.

In panic, Fred tried to apparate away, but found his plan foiled. The wand he had been holding, only moments ago, was instantly transformed into a rubber chicken. George was left with a feather duster. Despite the ridiculousness of the attempt, they both tried vainly to apparate away by flicking their respective rubber chicken and duster, to no avail.

The crowd only boomed louder in horrific waves of laughter in response to their panicked attempts at escaping their predicament.

Finally realizing the futility of the situation, the twins dejectedly lowered their makeshift wands and accepted their fate of abject humiliation.

As security personnel flew toward them on brooms, Fred turned to his twin brother, who appeared to be going into a state of shock, and said:

"Hero, Savior, Humanitarian, and dare I say it- Genius. But, for all of that, Harry Potter is one Sodding Bastard!"

George just nodded dumbly in agreement.

Friday morning found one, Harry Potter, enjoying a cup of coffee whilst perusing the morning edition of the _**Daily Prophet **_at his breakfast table.Harry was chuckling madly as his eyes repeated fell back to the FrontPage's headline:

_**Greatest prank of all time or genius marketing ploy? -You decide!**_

Immediately below the headline was a half page sized picture of Fred and George Weasley standing naked in the middle of the pitch at Holyhead Stadium,(some bits were blackened out for modesty sake). Each were blushing and madly waving about props as if mimicking wand movements. As security descended upon them, they gave up the futility of their attempted conjuring and proceeded to try and salvage what modesty that still remained and covered themselves as best they could with the props they held.

As amusing as the pictures and articles on the front page were, it was the sports section that had Harry howling in laughter.

_**Stunt delays Harpies-Portee Match!**_

The headline supported a wizarding picture of a madly giggling Ginny Weasley on broomstick, circling her twin brothers as they were led away naked, by security personnel. Ginny was clicking away on a disposable camera whilst the twins threw rude hand gestures in her direction.

It took Harry quite some time to get his giggles under control and it was only then that he considered in hindsight: _D__id I go too far? _He questioned sincerely.

_Nah, _he came to the immediate conclusion and began laughing again in earnest.

Susan Bones had never been so nervous in her entire life. Her eyes drifted toward the clock on her kitchen wall for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

7:50 pm.

_Ten minutes. He'll be here in ten minutes! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. Merlin, I'm an idiot. _She admonished herself vehemently.

Susan ran into her bedroom and checked her appearance for the hundredth time in the past two hours.

_Have I really been ready for two hours? What's wrong with me? He's just another wizard for Circe's sake. No,… he's not. He's Harry Potter. Boy Who Lived. Savior of the Wizarding World. Magical Knight . World Famous Singing Sensation, Star Quidditch Seeker and Humanitarian. And I'm just plain Susan Bones. He could have any girl in the world, witch or muggle. Why would he want to go out with me? What does he expect from me? _

This notion had Susan panicking anew.

_What does he expect? Am I just some sort of ...conquest? Some left over 'school boy fantasy'?_

A gentle tapping on her door, pulled Susan from the downward spiral her thoughts had taken and helped her refocus.

She glanced at the kitchen clock as she passed and noticed that it was currently 7:55 pm.

_He would be early._

With a trembling hand, Susan Bones opened the front door to her flat.

"Hi, Susan. I hope I'm not late." Harry greeted warmly.

_Heaven help me..._

Susan stared vacantly thru her doorway, drinking in Harry's appearance: Sandy brown shoulder length hair swept back on the sides, lightly touching his broad shoulders. He was wearing a forest green, button down shirt that not only brought attention to his captivating green eyes, but accentuated his well muscled physique. Black slacks that barely contained his heavily muscled thighs and greenish-black, dragon hide boots completed his ensemble. No sword. No uniform, but... wow!

"Susan?" Harry repeated in concern.

Still no answer.

She just stood there gapping at him like a fish out of water.

"Susan? Er.. did you forget we had a date tonight?" Harry began to get uncomfortable, which was an understatement as this was the first real date he gone on since- forever.

"Ah,.. no,.. I.. you look nice." Susan came out of her stupor and stammered out before realizing what she said and blushing to the roots of her hair.

If she hadn't been so embarrassed she would have noticed the pink staining Harry's own cheeks from her unwitting compliment.

"T-Thanks." He managed to get out in return. "You look very pretty as well." He complimented and meant it.

Susan Bones was average height with an athletic frame. She wore her hair much like she had in school; soft brown, short hair that bounced when she moved-cutely. She wore a blue, form fitting jumper that accentuated her delicate curves and brought out the vivid blue of her eyes. Her nose was small and pert and she had deliciously soft pink lips that she occasionally poked her tongue into nervously, (to try and keep them moist). She wore a tan skirt that swelled over her well formed hips and ended just below the knee. No nylons, just plain tan stockings and brown comfortable shoes.

Harry like what he saw, very much. Susan always had that approachable, 'girl-next-door' appearance. The fact that she was so pretty, but didn't seem aware of it, was a definite bonus.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked pleasantly motioning his hand down the hall.

"Er, Harry, before we go, and I can't believe I'm saying this?" Susan criticized herself, rolling her eyes nervously as she did so."But, um,.. j-just what are your i-intentions." she barely managed to get out thru her anxiety.

"My intentions?" Harry asked blankly without comprehending the direction of her question.

More nervous now by the vague expression on his face, but already committed to her course, Susan pressed forward.

"I mean, y-you could have any girl in the whole world,... why me?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in honest bewilderment.

"I asked why me, Harry? I mean, what do you see me as? A-Am I just a diversion, some conquest or something?" Susan finished incredulously.

"A.. conquest?" Harry repeated hollowly in a hurt voice."S-Susan,… I think a better question might be just what kind of man do you think I am?" Harry asked indignantly but kept any sense of irritation from entering his voice.

Susan's face blanched.

"Merlin, I knew I was going to muck this up. I, er, don't mean to be insulting, but try to see things from my perspective, Harry. I mean you're, The Magical Knight, the first such in a thousand years. The vanquisher of Voldemort. The Chosen One and a million other titles .On top of all that; you're a fantastic singer and a world class quidditch star. I mean, you're hugely popular, Harry. You could have any girl you wanted just for the asking and most of them wouldn't even require that. So,… why me?" She finished, voicing all her insecurities in one go.

Harry quirked a half smile in understanding. He'd been hoping to make it to at least sitting down at the dinner table before this inevitably came up. He shifted his view down the hall as one of Susan's neighbors's left her flat, before he returned his gaze to Susan's patiently waiting one.

"I,.. look, could we at least not do this in the hallway?" he asked feeling a bit exposed.

Susan smirked in understanding. "S-Sorry. Where are my manners? Would you like to come in for a bit?" she invited a tad reluctantly.

"I would, but, er,.. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We could go to the restaurant and talk about this?" Harry offered in consolation.

"I'd like that, but, that's um,. kinda the whole point, Harry? I kind of need to know where I stand before we go?" she asked cautiously.

Surprising her, he nodded his head in understanding and asked.

"Is this a muggle or magical building? You're neighbors I mean?"

"Magical, why?"

Without any warning or indication of what he intended, Harry knelt on one knee before her and extended his palm outward. A shimmering glow formed in his palm that brightened and elongated until solidifying into,..A sword! His sword, the blade of the Magical Knight.

Harry drew his sword slowly so as not to alarm her. With concentration, thunder still rang out, but less dramatically so, followed by the faint trilling of phoenix song. He placed the point of his blade on the threshold of her door way. He raised glittering green eyes to startled blue ones and intoned in a gentle, but commanding voice.

"On my honor, my blade avows. No harm to you will I allow."A crack of thunder shook the outside windows as he finished his oath.

Susan stood in near shock above him. _He made a knight's vow to protect me...!_

A knight's vow was magically binding. Harry's own magic would break the sword he held and end his life if he should fail to protect her when she was near, even from himself.

A girl couldn't get a better guarantee from a gentleman than that!

"P-Please come in, H-Harry."

Harry rose slowly and with a flick of his hand, he vanished his sword. He thought it best to appear as benign as possible given the circumstances. Besides, his sword was a symbol of power and authority and this was no place for such a display.

He found himself leaving his sword safely at home more and more, though he did feel more secure with the feel of its weight against his hip. If needed, he could summon the blade to his hand in a split second, not that he was in anyway vulnerable without it.

Susan's apartment was both functionally comfortable and pleasantly inviting. The walls were painted a pale yellow. The furniture complimented the room well with shades of blue and green. Pictures of family, school friends and significant events dotted the walls and end tables throughout the apartment.

"Can I get you something to drink, a butter bear, tea?" Susan offered hospitably.

"Thanks, no." Harry refused with a bit of a nervous edge showing through.

"Sue, maybe you'd better sit down? This might take a bit to explain and I'm sure I'm going to sound like a total git. I must confess, I'm a bit nervous." Harry remarked sheepishly.

Susan quirked an eyebrow at his confession and a slight smile curled at the corner of her mouth. She didn't reply other than to offer, "Why don't you take a seat, Harry?" her hand indicating the chair across from her.

"Ah, no thanks, I think I'd rather stand. I'm not really sure where to begin as I don't really know what my intentions are. That is, I er, know what my intentions are, but I don't really quite know what my expectations are? Um, does that make any sense?" he asked anxiously.

Susan scrunched up her face in a puzzled, though pretty, fashion as she considered, but ended up shaking her head slowly, perplexed.

"Merlin..." Harry breathed out frustrated. He massaged the bridge of his nose between his eyes as he tried to organize his thoughts.

Susan, for her part, just watched his display with a hint of a smile on her face and her eyes glittered both sympathetically and amused.

"Susan, I-I'm just like anyone else..." Harry began to explain but paused when he noticed the incredulous look she shot him at this pronouncement.

"Alright, I get where you're coming from." he agreed emphatically. "The whole Knight thing and all that, I mean- that's what I do, but, that's not me in total. I want the same things that any other bloke brother, that didn't come out quite right?" Harry admonished himself embarrassed at the implications of his statement.

If she was offended, Susan didn't show it, he was relieved to see. If anything she looked to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Oh, and what is it that most bloke's want?" She teased him with a falsely innocent expression on her face.

Harry pursed his lips as he considered shocking her with a taunt of his own, but thought better of it. This was hardly the time.

"Well most blokes, not all blokes mind you, want a home and a family. They want someone to love and be loved by. They just want to be happy."

Susan's expression sobered. She was touched by his candor.

"And are you happy, Harry?" she asked tentatively.

Harry's eyes drifted out of focus for a split second, but she had been watching him closely and caught his reaction.

"I-I'm alright." He answered vaguely.

"Harry, 'just alright' isn't exactly happy." Susan clarified.

"Er, no, I guess it isn't, but it's about all I really have right now."

"But Harry, how can that be? You're so talented and famous. You do so much for charity and others, why you're loved and respected around the world." Susan pointed out encouragingly.

"Susan, people feel that way about the things that I do as the Knight or 'the boy who lived', not me. Not Harry Potter. I don't want the whole world to love me. I'd just rather have one person love me, for me, Harry. Not the Knight. Not the bloody ' boy who lived'. Just me- just Harry." Harry finished emotionally.

"But your friends? Surely Hermione and Ron feel that way about you?" she pointed out gently.

"I'm sure they do, or ..did. I don't know,.. it's complicated. But anyway, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about the kind of love and happiness that comes from being with the right person. You know, a girlfriend,... a wife."

Her eyes softened in understanding. "Are you looking for a wife?" Susan asked a bit mischievously to lighten the mood.

"Er,... no, at least not at the moment." Harry answered a bit uncomfortably, wringing his hand thru his hair nervously.

She found his discomfort endearing.

"Then just what are you looking for, if I may ask?" Susan flirted.

His answer tore at her heart strings and made her wish that she hadn't just been flirting harmlessly with him.

"I hadn't even realized I was looking for anything. At least, not until I woke up and found you in my room. But since you asked; I'm looking for someone to spend time with. Someone to have fun with and get to know, maybe even someone I can fall in l-love with?" Harry paused embarrassed. He hadn't meant to be so open and vulnerable. Not like this. Not this soon.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess this was probably a mistake. Just forget I said anything." Harry began to turn away toward the door to her flat. "You don't need to get up, I'll see myself out. Take care, Susan." Harry called over his shoulder as he reached for the door knob.

A gentle hand caught his arm and he paused trembling.

"I'm still hungry, Harry. Couldn't we still go out?" Susan asked hopefully.

They ate at a little Italian Bistro that Harry found nearby. The conversation had been light, but comfortable. Susan had talked about her training and practice as a Healer. Harry had listened with rapt attention that she found refreshing. Most wizards just nodded their head politely and waited for the chance to go on about themselves.

The couple chose to walk back to Susan's flat as it wasn't too far and it was a mild, if a tad cool, spring evening. They stopped for a cup of cocoa to warm up at a little diner that was just around the corner from Susan's flat. Neither was anxious for the date to end just yet.

During a pause in their conversation, Susan's mind drifted back to one of her more heart clenching cases that day and had a sudden inspiration.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she began sheepishly. "Something a bit personal?" she verified.

Harry's expression turned a bit wary, but he nodded his head agreeing.

"The _**P-Phoenix Fire**_, can it really heal anything?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief in understanding that she was only curious from a professional point of view..

" I,.er,.. I really don't know, to be honest. Why do you ask?"

Susan's cheek colored slightly and at first she was going to just plead curiosity , but she decided to take a chance on the openness he had shown her all evening.

"I shouldn't have said anything, but, there's this little boy, Daniel; he was bitten by a werewolf last month. We haven't been able to do much of anything for the poor dear, the moon is going to be full this Sunday , and he's so scared..?

Harry's face paled in understanding.

"Susan," he interrupted her softly, "I can't just summon the _**fire**_. It just happens. I can't really make it happen, not that I'd want to." He added warily with a painful grimace.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just frustrating and if there was any chance. I had to ask for Daniel's sake." she defended meekly.

Harry nodded. A shred of doubt wormed his way into his thoughts that he had to put to rest.

"Susan, y-you didn't agree to go out with me because, because of..?"

Susan goggled at him in understanding. "Certainly not!" she snapped indignantly. "I don't use people, Harry. Not for any reason"

She began to leave their table, but his hand shot out and caught her arm before she had barely moved.

"I-I didn't mean to accuse you, Sue. I guess I'm just a little insecure. It's not like anyone so pretty has shown an interest in me."

Susan shot him an incredulous look. "Right, like I'm supposed to buy that line. Witches must be throwing themselves at you?"

Harry's eyes misted over briefly before answering. "No, there's been no one. I haven't been on a date in nearly four years."

Susan starred at him completely gob smacked. _How can that possibly be?_

"You're not,.." she was about to disagree but his expression said otherwise. "You're serious?"

"Yeah,.." he answered a tad glumly ."After Voldemort, I pretty much had to keep a low profile, not that I could really afford to be involved with anyone at the time." he offered vaguely, before adding."As the Knight, I haven't really been all that approachable. Not that that's an entirely bad thing, but it does get pretty lonely sometimes."

_Merlin above! He's absolutely serious._ Susan thought in utter shock

"Harry,... there must have been someone? Some... fling?" Susan colored to the roots of her hair. She couldn't believe her forwardness.

"N-No,..I... no." Harry stuttered out dejectedly.

_No one? It was beyond belief that someone so popular hadn't succumbed to the temptation to use that popularity, albeit if just a little. If it was anyone else she'd swear they were lying, but Harry...?_

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have asked that. You've always been a perfect gentleman and I should have known better. Forgive me?" she pleaded sincerely.

"It's alright. I guess it does sound pretty unbelievable, huh?" He sniggered at his own predicament.

Susan found it boyishly charming.

"Just a little, yeah."Her eyes crinkled on seeing his skeptical grin.

"Well alright, more than a little." she chuckled along with him.

They walked the rest of the way to Sue's flat chatting casually. Each occasionally gave the other an appraising look of interest, but did their best not to let the other catch them at it. Harry, gentleman that he is, walked Susan to her door. Each paused nervously at the threshold. Susan was the first to break the ice.

"I-I'm sorry about the rough start, but despite that, I did have a nice time tonight, Harry, really I did." she confessed honestly.

"Er,.. does that mean that you'd be willing to give me another go?" Harry asked uncertainly. Her heart caught at the hopeful tone in his voice.

_Wow! He actually has no idea just how appealing he is? _

"Do you really want to go out with me, again?" she hoped she was conveying to him just how much she really wanted just that, but a girl's got to protect her ego.

"Yeah. I really do." He replied without hesitation.

"Then don't you think you'd better ask then?" Susan teased gently.

Harry's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Susan, would you do me the honor of going out with this Sunday afternoon?"

"What, so soon?" A warm tingle suffused her cheeks. "Mr. Potter, would you have me believe that you can't wait for our next date? You'll turn a girl's head with a compliment like that."

"Um, does that mean no?" Harry's face fell slightly in obvious disappointment.

_Merlin, he does have no __**clue**__!_

"On the contrary, I should be delighted to accept your gracious invitation. When may I expect you to call?" she flirted.

_Oh Susan. You are enjoying this entirely too much. _

"Is three o'clock too early?" he asked hopefully.

"Three would be lovely." Susan smiled shyly.

Before she lost her nerve, she darted forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Harry. G-night" Susan ducked in her doorway barely suppressing a delighted giggle.

Harry walked out into the night with a complete gob smacked expression on his face.


	12. Chapter 11: Let me tell you about Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter Eleven: Let Me Tell You about Harry**

Sunday evening found a giggling Susan returning home with a giant stuffed panda bear in her arms and a subdued Harry following in her wake. Harry had pulled out all stops and taken Susan to a magical circus for their second date- in China!

The day had been filled with fun and frolic. Susan had found herself completely enchanted. It was perhaps the best date she had been on in her entire life. To her the pinnacle of the entire date hadn't been the magical animal acts, the clowns, the rides, and the outrageous food- _who ever heard of 'pickled fireball fritters'-gah_! No, for Susan the most endearingly memorable part of the whole date was watching Harry spend twenty galleons trying, time and again, to win her the panda bear she was now holding.

Harry had taken chance after chance at trying to pin the horn on the unicorn. Finally, after twenty complete misses of pinning the horn everywhere but on the unicorn,( including the Carney's arse), the poor man took pity on Harry and thrust the panda into his arms begging him to leave and let the children waiting in line have a turn.

Harry proceeded to saunter over to his amused date and proudly present his hard one consolation prize to her. Which she accepted with a giggling, "My hero!" exclamation and a peck on the cheek for her now -disgruntled date.

"Honestly, Harry, as long as I live I'll never forget the look on the poor man's face when your 'blind folded self' blundered into him and pinned him right in the arse." Susan chirped merrily as she unlocked the door to her flat.

"Whatever." Harry harrumphed following her inside.

"Oh, stop sulking. You looked positively charming when you skipped over with the bear in your arms."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." She confirmed. "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"As long as it's not that green stuff they gave us at the carnival. Mine tasted like it was filtered thru the bottom of a mokeskin bag."

"That's because it was filtered thru the bottom of a mokeskin bag, silly."

"Ha-Ha. You're a riot, you are." he quipped.

"Oh drat! I forgot what day this is." Sue pouted.

"What, that it's Sunday?"

"No, that it's full moon tonight." Sue answered. Concern etched her features.

"Ah,… your patient- Danny, I remember. Did you want to go in and see how he's getting on?" he suggested compassionately.

"Would you mind if I cut our date a bit short? I really don't want it to end, but he's probably really scarred. They'll soon be taking him down to the isolation cells where he can transform safely."

"It's alright. I've sort of a rough day ahead of me tomorrow anyway. I kind of figured by the way you mentioned him that you'd probably want to come back early and help." Harry cajoled.

"Oh, Harry. That's really sweet of you. Thank you. How about I make it up to you? Are you free to come over for dinner on Wednesday night?"

Harry feigned surprise and batted his eyelashes bashfully. "Why Ms. Bones, asking me out so soon? You could turn a bloke's head with compliments like that." He mimicked her reaction after their first date when he'd asked her back out.

Susan quirked an ironic grin. "So, er,… does that mean no?"

"Actually, I'd love to" Harry gushed. With a devilish glint in his eye, he lunged forward and pecked Susan on the cheek before fleeing out the door hurling back a churlish,

"G-night, Sue."

A half hour later an irate Susan Bones was approaching the ward clerk's desk and demanding.

"Where is Daniel Simmons? He's not in his assigned isolation cell and it's nearly moon rise?"

"S-Sorry, Healer Bones, but, Simmons isolation order was countermanded by Healer Crane just this morning."

"He what?" Susan blurted out in disbelief.

"Yes, mum. See for yourself? The order's right here." The intimidated clerk thrust his clipboard into Susan's hands.

Susan's eyes scanned the order and without another word she turned on her heal and stormed back toward the lift to General Medical.

Susan vacated the lift and stalked to the physician's lounge in a severely foul mood.

_It had been such a wonderful day too. _

Entering the lounge she, (unluckily for him), came upon the very subject of her wrath.

"Crane! Just what do you think you're playing at countermanding standing protocol for werewolf isolation? Danny Simmons is going to transform any second and he'll likely injure himself and, or, some other poor unfortunate if we don't get him safely into isolation- immediately!" Susan bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Her fists were planted on her hips- Molly Weasley fashion as she hovered over the goggling man.

"I-It's not my call." he stammered out in his own defense. "The orders are from the Ministry's top level. They're posted on his door. There's a squad of Unspeakables with him right now, monitoring his progress."

"Wha.. Monitoring his progress?" Susan repeated hollowly in disbelief.

Before healer Crane could utter another word, she turned on her heal and sprinted out the door of the healer's lounge and shortly skidded to a halt in front of two formidable looking uniformed wizards flanking Danny Simmons doorway.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Susan demanded of the nearest guard.

"Name and position please?" The guard requested with stiff formality.

"S-Susan Bones- Healer. Danny Simmons is one of my patients."

The guard ran his wand over a startled Susan and after a moment he proclaimed satisfied"

"Healer Susan Bones- confirmed. Healer Bones, I have a letter for you that should answer your questions." The guard held out a rolled up parchment sealed with the wax crest of..?

"H-Harry...?"Susan recognized the insignia. She accepted the proffered parchment and broke the wax seal with trembling fingers. She rapidly scanned the contents of the letter, blinked and then read it again to let his words fully take hold.

_Susan-_

_ As I said, I cannot summon nor entirely control the __**Phoenix Fire**__. It is not exactly the 'all powerful' blessing that most people believe it to be. I myself have found it to be a curse. That aside, I did what I could for your young client. I hope it will prove to be enough. _

_For Danny's safety and the safety of the rest of the hospital's staff members and clientele; a team of researchers and guards have been assigned to safely monitor Danny's condition. If all goes according to plan and you are reading this letter near moon rise, then we should have our answer shortly. _

_ My thoughts and best wishes are with you, your client and his family, during this t trying time._

_ Please trust me and be patient a bit longer._

_ Harry_

"Mum, if I may be so bold? The guard asked in concern at seeing her troubled expression.

Susan nodded her head blankly for him to continue.

"The Knight spent some time with the lad on Thursday evening. He used an incredible amount of energy trying to heal the boy. I 'm told he was out of it the better part of the day after. I heard it took a half dozen _pepper ups_ to get him back on his feet and even then he looked like he had had another go at Voldemort. I guess what I'm trying to say is this; we Unspeakables have a saying: _**Trust the knight- for light will follow!**_

Susan gaped at the man.

If she was expecting his to elaborate further than she was destined to be disappointed. The guard returned to his 'At Attention' stance and said no more. His eyes no longer even acknowledged her presence in front of him.

Susan just stood there, staring blankly as she mulled over the guards words, Harry's note, and especially, her concern over just was happening within Danny's room this very minute.

_Was he sedated?_ _Did they_ _administer __wolfs bane potion? W_ere they _being kind and re-assuring the child, or were they just monitoring him like some lab rat, or worse, chaining him to his bed_.

She had to know what was happening inside. She had to for her own peace of mind.

Susan's hand began to drift ever so slowly toward her wand. She wasn't a Gryffindor, but she wasn't a coward either.She was just about to draw her wand in a desperate attempt to breach Danny's door when the guard that had talked to her earlier froze her in place.

The man hadn't even so much as blinked an eye but he spoke as if reading her mind.

"Please don't be foolish, Healer Bones."

There was no mistaking the warning tone in his voice. These blokes meant business.

_What was Harry to these men? How could someone our age command such respect from seasoned veterans of the Ministry's most elite agents?_

Shouts from within Danny's room brought her rapidly from her musings. She was just about to make a desperate try for the door when it burst open in her face and Danny's father came bursting out into the hallway way shouting for the rest of his family down the hall sequestered in the visitor's lounge.

"He's alright! Mum, dad, he's alright! Danny hasn't transformed!"

Despite her astonishment over Mr. Simmons's excited proclamations, Susan saw her opportunity and bolted for the still open doorway of Danny's room. She never breeched the doorway as the previous guard's arm shot out and his hand clamped down on her left arm in an iron grip.

"Stand down, Podmore." An authoritative voice called out of the room. The guard, Podmore, immediately withdrew his restraining hand from her arm and nodded her toward entering Danny Simmons's room.

Susan stepped anxiously into the child's room and found Danny Simmons clutched in the arms of his mother who was sobbing tears of complete joy. Danny held a goofy, utterly relieved expression on his young face. Susan was further surprised and relieved to see that his face was no longer marred by the terrible scars that he'd received as a result of the werewolf attack he'd barely survived.

"Cured...?" she breathed out in absolute wonder.

"Would that that were an accurate assessment but, no." a contented voice intoned from behind her.

Susan whirled around to find herself nearly nose to nose with an Unspeakables' officer. By the piping on the man's collar- he was a full commander!

Good evening Healer Bones." the man said congenially. His voice not registering any hint of surprise at her presence as he continued to explain his previous statement that Danny was not cured.

"Forgive my having startled you. I am Commander Todd. As I stated previously, the boy is not cured as such. The knight did all that he could, and more. I pray that it will prove to be enough over time, but I digress. The boy still carries the werewolf gene, but it lies in a state of dormancy. He will not transform as such during the cycle of the moon, but he will still exhibit some of the wolf's characteristics throughout his life, such as: enhanced senses ie… hearing, visual acuity and the like. He may prove to be a tad more quick tempered than what might be normally expected. Lastly, any future off spring he might sire would have the gene passed along to them. Whether or not the gene would remain dormant within his progeny, Merlin only knows. That will have to be his decision when the time comes, I pray he chooses wisely. All in all, I'd say he came out pretty well in the bargain, considering the alternative."

Susan nodded her head wonderingly. "But how did Harry...?"

The man quirked a patient smile and answered as he donned his cloak to leave.

"I'm sorry but the Knight's abilities are highly classified. Let it suffice to say that, Merlin only knows." The man gave her a roguish wink as he turned and left the room.

Harry walked steadily toward the door to Interrogation Cell 1, First level, Azkaban Island Prison. To the casual observer, he appeared steady as a rock as he moved through the facility's gated corridors. Those who looked more closely would be able to see that he was trembling ever so slightly.

Though there were no dementors guarding the level of the interrogation cells, he could still sense the creature's foul presence nearby. Gratefully, his empathic abilities offered him some measure of protection from the empathy was a counter, the antithesis of the dementor's own life sucking powers. As such, his empathic powers acted as a buffer between the dementor's effects, though he was still affected to some degree.

Harry could still hear his mother screaming faintly in the ether of his own memories. Voldemort's cruel laugh as he uttered the _killing curse _that ended his mother's screams came next. Those disparaging thoughts were soon replaced by the vision of Sirius's falling though the 'veil', within his mind's eye. The last thought that occurred before he entered Greybeck's holding cell, was the memory of Ginny in his arms for the last time, before Voldemort had essentially parted them forever.

"Morning Greybeck" Harry issued politely as he entered the cell and cast his gaze toward the cell's lone inhabitant.

Fenrir Greybeck was pale and haggard. His transformation to werewolf form last night undoubtedly took much out of him; which was exactly why Harry chose this morning to interrogate the man- when he was more vulnerable than otherwise. Despite their agreement, he could ill afford to gamble on the man's sense of honor, though Harry's empathic abilities would give him some sense of the man's truthfulness.

"My wife and daughter?" Greybeck prompted in concern before Harry could utter anything further.

_At least the man has some redeeming qualities_.

Harry took a small measure of comfort in the knowledge that Fenrir Greybeck cared for his family.

"Your wife and child are fine." Harry reassured. "As per our agreement they will be provided for. Your wife has chosen to return to England and will be staying with her sister, Heather, for the time being. Your daughter will be attending primary school in the village until she is of age to attend Hogwarts. Monies have been secured for the child's entire tuition at Hogwarts. Your wife will be clerking at the Ministry, whilst attending London University. Her tuition there has been covered, as well as an additional stipend to cover educational costs, books and such, and most living expenses. Your family is sound people, they will do well." Harry complimented reassuringly.

"Y-You did all that f-for me?" Greybeck asked incredulously.

Harry fixed the man with a withering glare. "For you,… absolutely not. What I have done, was done for your family's benefit. They are innocents and undeserving of the hardship that you have placed them in. You are a former Death Eater, a murderer and menace to society. For what you did to Remus Lupin, by intentionally biting him when he was no more than a child, for that alone- I would most gladly twist your evil head off your shoulders." Harry clarified menacingly.

For all his heinous acts and legendary ferocity, Fenrir Greybeck visibly paled before the gaze of intense loathing that Harry fixed him with.

Moments later, Greybeck took hold of himself and nodded understanding to a patiently waiting, Harry Potter.

"You have kept your side of the bargain and more, I will honor our agreement. Ask your questions. I will answer them truthfully." Greybeck promised in a dignified tone that Harry actually believed.

While Harry interrogated Fenrir Greybeck at Azkaban, a conversation of another sort was about to take place at the Ministry of Magic, in far away London.

"But can't you at least tell me where he is? Susan Bones pleaded uselessly to the guard stationed at the entry to the Unspeakable's Division.

"I'm sorry, miss, but the Knight's current whereabouts are classified. I could take a message for you and give it to him when he returns, though I don't really know just when that will be, nor can I guarantee that he would even answer your message, miss." The guard commented with a hint of disdain in his voice.

_The man is obviously assuming that I'm was just another 'fan girl' stalking Harry. _Susan thought furiously.

"Look mister, I'm Susan Bones, the niece of your boss, Amelia Bones. You know,... the Minister of Magic." Susan hated playing off her family name and connections, but she was desperate to find Harry and it couldn't wait till dinner on Wednesday.

Dropping her aunt's name held no intimidation value on the man. He came back snidely with, "In that case, why don't you run along and ask Auntie Amelia where the Knight is? I'm sure that she'd be more than pleased to give you the same answer. Good day, miss." The man dismissed her before she could voice her displeasure further.

_You know, I think that's just what I'll do. _Susan's spirits lifted on that note of inspiration.

Susan took the lift up to the penthouse suite offices where her aunt's office, the office of the Minister of Magic, was located. Stepping into the outer office, she greeted her aunt's personal secretary, Carrie Hanes.

"Morning Carrie. Is Auntie Amelia in? Could I get a quick word?" Susan asked pleasantly.

"Susan, how nice to see you. The Minister's schedule is rather full, but I'll see if she has a moment to spare?"

Carrie Hanes poked her head through the door to the Minister's office and after a few muffled phrases, she turned toward a waiting Susan and directed. Please go in, Susan. The Minister will see you now."

"Thanks, Carrie. I really appreciate it." Susan thanked politely as she stepped thru the door to the Minister's inner office.

"Susan, what a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Amelia Bones welcomed her niece into her office with a firm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Amy." Susan repeated the gesture warmly. "Actually I'm here on some rather personal business, though it does have some professional undertones."

"Really?" Amelia Bones raised a questioning eyebrow. A hint of mischief lit her intelligent eyes. "And here I thought it was because you were seeking out the person or whereabouts of our rather esteemed and entirely elusive, Magical Knight?"

Susan's mouth fell open in consternation.

"Why so surprised dear, I am after all, the Minister of Magic." her aunt chided her.

"You know about what he did then? About helping my client, Danny Simmons?" Susan tried to confirm.

"Oh, I fancy that I know about a great deal more than that, Susan." her aunt taunted her mischievously. "But, the Simmons case is a good starting point."

Amelia Bones returned to her desk chair and indicated for Susan to take the seat in front of her desk.

Once seated and Amelia could tell that her niece's initial shock was wearing off- she began.

"To answer your question, yes; I have full knowledge of the child in questions medical case. It is also my understanding that as miraculous as the boy's recovery is, it is not an entire success, but should prove good enough to be going on with."

That said, Amelia's smiling contentment, over the child's good fortune, darkened considerably and her tone grew stern, accusatory.

"It is also my understanding that the, afore mentioned, Magical Knight, nearly killed himself trying to cure said child. That is not an acceptable out come to me, or this office. Harry Potter is far too great an asset to this Ministry and the Confederation to risk on the whim of a female interest."

"But..?" Susan began to object but was silenced by the raised hand of her aunt, calling for patience.

"Let me finish. I do not believe that Harry made this attempt merely because you asked him to. I believe several factors influenced his decision and motivated him to attempt to heal the child.

Firstly; Harry can identify with the child's plight to a certain extent. His association with the former werewolf, Remus Lupin, exposed him to the suffering involved in such a drastic misfortune. I'm sure that Harry felt a great deal of compassion for the boy to begin with.

Secondly; Harry is quite gifted and extremely powerful. In that regard, I'm sure that he felt the risk to himself was quite negligible. Like all powerful wizards, they have the need to test their limits so as to expand their knowledge and capabilities. I'm sure that Harry saw this as an added bonus to do just that.

Lastly; and most importantly, you asked him for help. Harry on some levels is quite incapable of disappointing people. Especially people he has a connection with." Minister Bones finished succinctly.

"But,.. I.. You don't think ..? What do you think? I mean, how do you know? Susan stammered out in complete confusion.

Amelia Bones smiled sympathetically at her niece as she rose from her desk and stepped over to the crackling fire of her office. She took a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the hearth and threw it into the flames. The fire roared an emerald green and Madam Bones called out clearly.

"Arthur Weasley's office." Moments later, Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the fire.

"Arthur- may I have a word?"

"Minister? Certainly, what can I do for you?"

"Now Arthur," the Minister chided "How many times must I insist that you call me by my given name. Such formality, really...?"

"It's only proper Madam Bones." Arthur defended coloring slightly.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could ask Molly to take an interest in our little impasse..?" Madam Bones mused shrewdly.

A merry twinkle lit her eyes on seeing Arthur Weasley's face blanch through the flames..

"That, er,.. won't be necessary, A-Amelia."

"There now that wasn't so difficult was it? Arthur would you be a dear and represent me at this morning's cabinet meeting? I'm afraid I have some unexpected family business that requires my immediate attention."

"I should be delighted, Minister, ah,.. I mean, Amelia. " he hastily amended on seeing her disapproving scowl at his continued formality.

"Thank you, Arthur. Pleasant day."

Now that her schedule was clear, Amelia Bones turned her full attention back to her niece.

"Susan, dear, I had been meaning to talk to you and now seems as good an occasion as any. To address the object of your rather obvious anxiety, yes, I am aware that you are dating Harry Potter."

Susan stared wide eyed at her aunt, but this time quickly recovered herself and pressed on accusatorily.

"But how could you, unless,. Are we being monitored? Followed?"

Madam Bones expression changed to a withering, condescending look of disdain.

"Honestly , Susan! We're not running some cloak and dagger operation here. It's hardly the great conspiracy that you make it out to be. I came by this knowledge quite innocently and wholly unexpected."

"How exactly did you find out, then?" Susan inquired with cool skepticism.

"Harry asked my permission to date you, of course." Amelia Bones blurted out beaming.

"He what?" Susan scoffed in disbelief.

"He asked my permission. He came to my office and asked me formally for my blessing to date you. He knew your dear mum and dad we're killed in the last war and that I, for all intents and purposes, am now your closest living relative and the matriarch of our family." Amelia finished puffing herself up a bit proudly.

Susan just shook her head in wonder as she tried to wrap her head around this bit of information.

"But, Harry asked me out shortly after he returned to consciousness. He couldn't have asked your permission first." Susan considered out loud.

"Yes, He did mention that. Apologized for it to. He promised that if I didn't give my blessing that he would withdraw his invitation to you." her aunt finished airily.

"What did you say?"

Amelia Bones rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question. "Well, I obviously said yes, didn't I? You two did go out on a date, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..?"

"But what? You don't honestly believe for one minute that Harry Potter would have defied my wishes if I had refused his request to date my only niece?" Upon seeing her niece's incredulous look, she pressed on.

"I realize it's early in the relationship but you've always been very perceptive when it comes to someone's character. Susan, child,… have you no clue as to who you're dating?" Her aunt asked her incredulously.

"Well of course I know who I'm dating." Susan bit out irritably. "I'm dating Harry Potter. Magical Knight. Boy who lived. The Chosen one. Champion of the Light, blah, blah, blah!" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"That's enough!" Her aunt reprimanded angrily. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Susan lowered her eyes to her lap and had the good grace to look abashed, which she was.

"I know." she sighed faintly. "Oh,.. Aunt Amy, he's just so sweet. He says the nicest things, and what's even more unbelievable, is that he actually means them. He's just... wow."

"Oh, dear." Amelia Bones breathed out in cautious understanding.

"I can't entirely say that I didn't entirely expect something like this, I just never thought it would happen so soon. Though I guess where Harry Potter's concerned - all things are possible?" Amelia Bones chuckled wistfully.

"W-What do you mean?" Susan asked puzzled by her aunt's musings.

"Susan, dear,... I think we'd better have a little chat."

Harry had spent the next two days checking the validity of the information that Greybeck had willingly given to him in their initial interview. Thus far what he'd learned, though grim, was hardly unexpected. Things would proceed at a much quicker pace if Greybeck would consent to using a professional interrogator, unfortunately though, he insisted on only divulging his covert activities to Harry personally.

Harry could not fault him for his stubborn reluctance. Greybeck was following their agreement to the letter. Understandable, considering the abysmal history with which the ministry has treated werewolves in general. Harry sighed wearily. It was going to take weeks before he wheedled every nuance of information that the man kept locked in that murderous mind of his.

Harry could use _legillemency _to take what he wanted from the man, but sinking to that level, despite his best intentions, would still make him no better than his enemies.

Harry pushed these concerns from his mind as he 'lightning traveled' home to change out of his uniform into more appealing, if casual, attire for his dinner at Susan's. Even though he had saw her only last Sunday, he was still a bit surprised that she hadn't sent an owl, what with his involvement in Danny Simmon's treatment. He knew from checking with the research division that his efforts had proved at least partially successful, so he was at least hoping this would appease Susan to some degree for his having intruded upon her authority regarding the child's case.

_I've probably bollixed things up with Susan_. He thought worriedly.

Susan had just seemed so desperate to help the child, but she had wanted a cure, not a half arsed patch job, like he'd done. He'd thought he'd done more to heal than harm, but after two days with no word from Susan, his hopes had flagged.

Harry steeled himself to face her wrath as he trudged reluctantly down the hallway to Susan's flat. Pausing briefly at her door, (as he fleetingly considered just fleeing into the night), he summoned the last vestiges of his Gryffindor courage and knocked softly.

Moments passed without answer.

_She's ditched you, you great git._

Harry knocked again. This time with less conviction.

A moment later and, "Come in, Harry." her voice called from behind the door.

Harry opened the door and walked slowly into Susan's apartment, like a man walking toward a dementor's kiss.

What he found when he stepped inside lightened his heart considerably.

Susan's apartment was filled with the warm and welcoming glow of dozens, perhaps even hundreds of candles.

Harry had barely cleared the doorway when a delighted screech of "Harry!" came from his right, shortly followed by Susan in his arms and her lips pressed passionately to his own.

Though caught a bit off guard, he readily warmed to the idea and eagerly returned the kiss. Her tongue danced teasingly across his lower lip, seeking entry and he gratefully complied. Moments, minutes, perhaps an hour passed before they broke apart breathless.

Susan goggled at him with smoldering, desire filled eyes as she panted for air.

Harry, for his part, just stood there with a blissful expression radiating from his face.

"T-Thank you, Harry." Susan spoke breathily.

"You're welcome.." Harry gasped back with a glazed expression on his face.

Susan's lip curled up into a churlish smirk. "Not for the kiss, you git. The 'thank you' is for helping Danny Simmons.

Oh,.. ah, you're welcome. It wasn't any bother really." Harry replied, finally coming out of his snog induced stupor.

Susan gave him an incredulous look. "You're being far too modest Harry. The guard at the hospital told me that you nearly killed yourself trying to cure his lycanthropy."

Susan's eyes turned stern her voice scolding. "Not that I and I'm sure the Simmons's don't appreciate all that you did, but, you shouldn't take such chances with your life, Harry. You're far too important to risk yourself like that."

Harry snorted derisively at that.

"I mean it, Harry. Y-You're important to people all over the world. You're courage and compassion gives hope to people that have none. You bring justice to people who have too long done without." She paused at seeing the skeptical look on his face.

"If you can't believe that, then believe this; you're important to me, Harry." Susan finished emphatically with a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks. Her eyes though, her eyes rose up to capture his own, they dared him to believe otherwise.

Harry knew that Susan was being serious. She did think him important, at least to her. Harry fought down a blush of his own.

"S-Susan,.. I.."

"Kiss me." Susan demanded huskily.

"Gladly." Harry pulled Susan into his arms. Their bodies melded together as their mouths hungrily fought for dominance.

After several intense minutes, Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers. She whimpered slightly at the abandonment.

"W-Wait, S-Susan.." Harry tried to breathlessly explain. "S-Sue, I didn't help Danny because I expected anything from y.."

Susan clamped a hand over his mouth to halt his words. Her eyes searched his with an intense look that he couldn't quite understand, but it warmed him to the core of his being.

"And I'm not with you now, like this because of what you did. Incredible though it was, I'm with you because I want to be. I need to be, Harry."

A small tear escaped from the corner of her soft blue eyes.

Harry wiped away the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and softly planted a kiss where the tear had been.

"T-Thank you, Sue.." Harry was just able to breathe out before he lost himself in another kiss.

It was some time before the two finally pulled apart, each panting but unwilling to separate. They clung desperately to one another; his arms still around her waist and hers around his neck, their foreheads still touching.

"H-Harry,.. I.." Susan began to whisper reluctantly. "I-I want to, it's,… it's just a bit too soon."

"T-Too soon for what?" Harry asked baffled, not catching on to her meaning.

A regretful smile crossed her face as she ground her hips toward his for emphasis and Susan all but whimpered in reluctant reply. "F-For this"

Harry's eyes went wide in understanding as her pelvis ground against his body's own traitorous reaction. Lost in the moment he'd been completely oblivious to the way that the rest of his body had been responding to hers.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasped in complete mortification. He pulled out of her arms like a scalded cat and quickly turned away to hide not only, the furious blush that he knew had sprouted up to his hairline from his cheeks, but also the raised response from his southern region.

Silently he stood there trembling as he willed his body to return to normal. Her soft touch upon his shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin, but he fought down the panicked urge to pull away.

"It's alright, Harry.. I-I'm not offended. Quite the contrary, actually."

Susan, herself, was puzzled by his embarrassed reaction until a stray thought occurred that had her not only surprised , but smiling coyly as she considered.

"Harry,.. Harry have you,. haven't you ever,.. you know..?" Susan stammered out, surprised at her own brazenness.

Moments passed and he said nothing. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and was about to rephrase the question, when he intoned hollowly.

"No"

Though her suspicions proved founded it was still a complete shock.

_World famous Harry Potter- a virgin?_

Once her initial shock had passed, she found herself delightedly flattered by the whole situation... _And he's interested in me? _

"H-Harry.. It's.."

"It's absurd,.. I know." he retorted in disgust. "It's not that I haven't wanted to. Merlin knows the truth of that!" he blurted out in obvious frustration.

Harry rounded on her and she could see herself both frightened and impassioned by the haunted look on his face.

"When could I though? How could I,.. what with Voldemort hanging over my head all those years? I couldn't take the chance of putting someone I care about at risk like that, and it would have to be someone I care for. Shouldn't it be? I mean,.. I'm not some nancy-boy or anything, but shouldn't your first time at least be with someone you care about?" Harry began to pace back and forth as the years of pent up frustration and loneliness poured out of his unbidden.

"Well Voldemort did find out. He found out that I did care. And because of it, he almost killed her. I got lucky and was able to save her in time, but it didn't matter- things were ruined. I may not have known it then, but he had destroyed any hope we had had for a future together. Then there was, Morvis and his bunch of terrorists dogging me and the people I cared about; people that had thought me dead. I may as well had been, considering what Voldemort did to me and the death sentence he left hanging over my head. It really didn't matter anyway? Everybody I had cared about had moved on, or was dead."

Susan watched him pace back and forth as all the pain and longing poured out of him.

_Is this what happened? Is this what Hermione is never willing to speak about? _She considered pensively as she continued to listen with rapt attention.

"So I moved on. What else was there for me to do? My life had changed. Everything had changed. My friends we're celebrating their freedom and finishing school, falling in love. Their lives moved on, whilst I was stuck in a muggle hospital. I was all alone, fighting for my life, and losing. I just wanted what I had left. Just to play some quidditch and have some fun, but **N****o-ooh**! No, Morvis had to go and muck things up. Course, it was really my fault in the first place. It was my own stupid nobility that allowed me to let him go when I faced Voldemort for the last time. I had some stupid romantic notions that the Death Eaters I spared would do the right thing and turn themselves in; that they truly felt remorse and would try to make some reparations. Alright, I accept it, it was my fault, but my so called friends didn't have to go blundering into harm's way, forcing me to take a hand in things and exposing myself. It was Hermione that pieced it all together. Of course, it was Hermione. Ever curious, always too damn clever for her own good, Hermione. She could have left it be. Let me go,.. but **N****o-ohh**, not Hermione Bloody Granger. And what was the point really? I couldn't change things. There's no going back and doing it over. I couldn't even save myself. So what was the bloody point other than her own never ending morbid curiosity?"

Susan hung on every word. How many times had she listened to Hermione lament Harry's loss over lunch, back when they'd all though him dead. How many more times had her friend vented her frustration on his pulling away from them since that time. She couldn't help but think that everything that was happening tonight; everything that he thought and felt about the past, present and even future,... that everything was all connected somehow?

"I honestly didn't want anyone to know I was still alive. Voldemort's taint was killing me slowly, or worse- taking me over. I didn't want to put my friends through anymore pain. They'd done their bit. They stuck by me when no one else could or would. It wasn't fair to put them thru all that over again. But Hermione wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. Not until she found out the truth, and then where was I? I couldn't safely be around anyone that I cared about. Voldemort could have taken me over at any second. I was a walking time bomb just waiting to go off. That, or I was dying. I didn't need their pity, and they didn't need to grieve for me all over again. I begged them to see reason. Everything was wrong footed between us then, as it was. Bill and his brothers could see that, but not Hermione. Never Hermione! She had to have her way, didn't she?" Harry spat out contemptuously.

"She had to go and expose me to the whole world at the Cup Final. And there I was, big as day, with Morvis and his gang of murderers on the one side and my adoring and totally helpless public, on the other. Merlin's balls- what a fiasco!"

Harry continued pacing back and forth, worrying at his hair as he continued to vent about the near disaster at the World Cup.

"Death was raining down all around me. People were screaming in fear and pain whilst idiot reporters flashed away madly, oblivious to their own peril. I was doing everything I could to try and save as many lives as I can, and how does the public respond? Do they flee for their lives like any sane person would? **No**, they mill about watching the show, making it infinitely more difficult for me to help them, let alone even have a chance at saving my own skin.."

It was Susan's turn to scoff quietly to herself.

_Harry was no more worried for himself than he ever was during the whole battle at the World Ccup. Battle? What battle? By all accounts it wasn't a battle as such, but one man's heroic stand against evil._

"I'm up to my arse in dark wizards and blood ravening dragons, begging my friends, to leave, to save themselves,... and there stands Hermione, with Ron in tow, of course, watching the show from the stands. I do everything I can to try and keep them safe and what do they do? They act like a bunch of little kids running out in a busy street, completely naive of the danger around them."

Susan interrupted Harry's words at this point.

"H-Harry, have you ever talked Hermione and Ron about this? Have you ever told them how you feel?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear his side of it.

Harry goggled at her in confusion. He hadn't seemed to even realize she was in the room up until then.

"Talk to her? Who can talk to her? She bloody well thinks she knows everything already, but I try. Like a total idiot, I try. Does she listen or take things to heart? **No-ohh**! It's "_**Sing the ballad from the Ministry Ball, Harry**_". Harry imitated Hermione's voice in a harpy sort of fashion.

"She knows I'm trying to get past things with, Ginny. She knows that better than anyone, since it's her doing. Well, hers and Ron's really." Harry conceded.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Is that who you almost lost to Voldemort?" Susan asked curiously, doing her best to smother the tinge of jealousy she felt, from creeping into her voice.

Harry fixed Susan with a withering disgruntled look. "I lost Ginny in many ways, none of which were even remotely my own fault. It is what it is, not that it matters. There aren't any guarantee's, not in my life."

Harry began his pacing rant, only this time his thoughts were regarding more personally relevant information was the topic of his raves. At least it was relevant to Susan.

"After the Cup fiasco, I'm stuck. No one thinks I've survived, but now, no one's willing to stop searching. What do I do? What can I do? I've got only one viable option if I ever hope to have any semblance of peace or personal space in my life? So I join the Unspeakables. But that's not enough, not for Harry-Bloody-Potter? So the Confederation makes me a Knight. I've got the world on my shoulders when all I want is a chance with the girl of my dreams..."

"_Girl of his dreams.. me? _ Susan's hopes dared to sky rocket.

The fuse was lit.-_Burn Baby Burn_!

"She's intelligent and pretty in a comfortable way. Beautiful really,... I can't believe my luck. I'm falling to pieces in the E.R. one minute and falling into her soft blue eyes the next..."

_Merlin above,.. he does mean me! Woo-Hoo!_ Fireworks are going off in Susan's heart.

"I can't even bloody well snog the poor girl without my unused teenage hormones getting in the way making me look like a total prat. She must think I'm...?"

"Wonderful." Susan cut in answering diligently with an adoring expression on his face.

- " insane!" Harry stopped his rave just in time with Susan's pronouncement. His eyes went out of focus as he struggled to make sense of what she was referring to.

A panicked expression gripped him as he suddenly realized what he'd been unthinkingly saying. All that he'd said?

Harry slapped his hands over his face in complete mortification. His blush was so furious that it peeked through from between his fingers.

"Merlin above! What a git!" Harry berated himself.

Susan began to move toward him, but before she could take a single step, the room filled with light, and. Harry was gone.

Stars danced before her eyes and. in her heart.

_Wonderful. He's absolutely wonderful. And those kisses- WOW!_

The following Tuesday, Hermione Granger was happily making out invitations to her closest friends for a lunch outing so that she could break the news of her and Ron's engagement. An incessant tapping at her window distracted her from completing her invitation to one of her oldest acquaintances and over recent years, her most reliable and dearest female friend, Susan Bones_. _

Ron would always be her closest male friend. That place was once Harry's, but Harry was,.. well,.. what exactly was Harry now? Her friend,...yes. Best friend? If she was truthful with herself, then no, not best friend. Harry had distanced himself from her to a point that she could no longer consider him her closest- 'best friend'. Brother? Harry would always be a brother in her heart, but again, the distance growing between them was telling. She'd like to blame Harry for it. She liked to, but knew in her heart that it was her own fault, but hadn'ta clue what to do about it.

Tap- Tap-Tap.

_Ruddy bird. _Hermione scowled at the intrusion into her sensitive thoughts. It seemed like every time she tried to work out what to do about Harry, something or another got in the way.

Tap-Tap-Tap.

Hermione stomped to her window in a mood. "Well, what is it?.. Calinda?"- Susan Bones's owl.

_Odd_, considering she was just thinking of Susan a minute ago.

Hermione accepted the proffered note from Calinda, and was surprised to see Susan's owl take flight without waiting for her own reply. Hermione opened the note that could well change her life by making her hopes a reality.

Hermione-

_Please meet me for lunch today. I need to talk to someone before I explode, and oddly, what I need to get off my chest has a direct impact on both you and Ron. For now though, let's just keep this between us girls._

_I'll be at our usual spot at 1:00 pm. _

_ Susan_

_P.S. I've been up all __knight__ deliberating over sending this note._

"Knight? She couldn't mean,.. could she?" Hermione asked herself in suspicious anticipation.

At 12: 55 pm Hermione Granger was trotting anxiously toward the '_Wand and Wine_' The cute little, out of the way, bistro that her friends like to use for their 'girl luncheons'. Susan's cryptic post script had been playing on her mind all morning, making it impossible to concentrate on her research. Not that she minded all that much. For the life of her, she couldn't fathom why her superiors had suddenly taken an interest in ancient non-magical 'cold forged' iron weapons.

Hermione was just reaching for the door to the bistro when Susan's voice called out to her from the restaurant's patio.

"Hermione, Over here!"

Hermione hurried over to her beckoning friend who had taken a table far off in an isolated corner away from the only two other diners seated in the patio area.

"Susan, I'm so glad you invited me, but what's so important?" Hermione asked as she paused to give her friend a quick hug before seating herself.

Before uttering a single word, Susan pulled her wand from her purse and cast several silencing charms around their table and even threw in a _mufflato _and an _obfuscate_ charm for good measure before answering.

"Oh. Hermione. I've been a total wreck this whole week and I don't know what else to do. I had to talk to someone, even though you're probably the last person that he'd want me talking to about this." Susan ventilated vaguely.

Hermione noted Susan's obviously stressed appearance. Her eyes were ringed darkly from lack of sleep and her normally lustrous hair was flat and had lost its bouncy, care-free look. Hermione reached out and grasped her friend's hand reassuringly.

"Susan, honey, you know that you can talk to me about anything and I'll always help you anyway that I can. What's wrong,Sue? What has you so out of sorts?"

Susan 's eyes shifted toward their clasped hand as if to embolden herself.

"Can I trust you, Hermione. I mean really trust you to not repeat anything that I say? Not even to, Ron?" Susan pleaded before adding in an undertone. "Especially to Ron?"

"Well of course you can." Hermione replied confidently.

"Would you swear on your magic?" Susan pressed further.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded her head that she would.

"I swear on my magic to never divulge what is said here without your permission."

Her vow given, Hermione continued.

"Susan,.,. honey, what's wrong? Why all this security; the silencing charms,.. vows?"

Susan began to answer uncertainly, stuttering her words in a halting fashion as she struggled to make herself understood.

"H-Hermione,.. I-I think I'm f-falling in l-love."

Hermione smiled broadly "Well isn't that a good thing? Who's the lucky wizard? It is a wizard isn't it? Not that it would matter either way. I just meant ..." Hermione tried to correct herself.

"H-He's Harry,. Hermione." Susan whispered solemnly.

"So he's a bit on the rugged side. I mean, it's not as if we're talking about a Neanderthal for Merlin's sake." Hermione reassured with a quirk of a smile.

Susan fixed her friend with an incredulous look before clarifying.

"I don't mean he's hairy. His name's Harry."

"Harry...?" Hermione asked vaguely her eyes going out of focus.

Susan nodded her head. "Harry Potter"

Hermione's eyes bugged out in absolute shock as she shrieked. "Harry Potter? Our Harry? The-Harry-Potter?"

Susan nodded her head as she raised tear filled eyes toward her friend.

Susan almost fell out of her chair in fright when Hermione's wand shot into her hand , but Hermione just used it to double and triple the wards that Susan had already placed around themselves to assure their complete privacy.

That done, Hermione reseated herself and pocketed her wand. She fixed Susan with a steely expression that brooked no delay, instructing her to: "Tell me?"

It took Susan a moment to compose herself before she choked out.

"We've only been d-dating for a couple of weeks and I can't be sure but, I... I think.. I'm f-falling in l-love..."

"With, Harry?" Hermione blurted out astonished.

Susan's eyes narrowed as she hissed back indignantly. "And just what's wrong with that?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Hermione placated. "I-It's just such a surprise is all,.. and believe me, it's a good one." Hermione reassured her friend with a genuinely warm smile.

"But when did this happen? How did it happen? Come on Sue, spill." Hermione prompted with a hint of a girlish giggle in her voice.

A faint blush tinged Susan's cheeks and the hint of a coy smile etched her mouth as she told Hermione.

"It was just plain dumb luck, really. I was pulling an extra shift and wound up on E.R. rotation. It was actually pretty quiet and all of a sudden, Harry _port keyed_ into the E.R. with none other than, Fenrir Greybeck in tow.

"Fenir Greybeck!" Hermione barked in alarm.

Susan fixed her with a glare.

"Sorry, please continue." Hermione apologized sheepishly.

"One of Greybeck's hands had been severed at the wrist. Harry had the hand under a preservative charm and it was wrapped in his blood stained cloak. The lead healer, Jennings, and his team started in on Greybeck just as a squad of Unspeakables apparated into the E.R. Harry was talking to one of the Unspeakables as I was approaching from behind. I could see that Harry was favoring his side and it was hard to tell with all the blood stains, but it looked like fresh blood was coming from Harry's rib area. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if I could help and he just sort of looked at me."

Susan paused as her eyes took on a warm, faraway expression.

"I remember thinking later that he was looking at me as if he was just seeing me, really seeing me for the first time" Susan let off wistfully.

"Anyway,.. He said that he was of course, "Fine", which I knew was a complete lie. Harry always used to say that in school. He just waved me off and started to walk away when he collapsed."

"He collapsed!" Hermione voice was laced with concern.

"He's fine now, really.." Sue emphasized at seeing the sudden alarm in Hermione's expression. "He's okay. But at the time, all hell broke loose in the E.R. Unspeakables swarmed into the area like they were materializing out of the walls. It took me hours to get his wounds knitted back together. I can't tell you how much blood he lost? He was leaking it out as fast as we could put it back in to him. It was a bit tetchy there for awhile." Susan's face blanched as she recalled the memory.

Hermione worried at her bottom lip. "He,. .He is alright isn't he? You'd tell me if he wasn't, wouldn't you, Sue?"

"Of course I would. How can you even ask that? I mean, really, here I am throwing the rules of confidentiality out the window by even telling you I treated him in the first place, but I know I can trust you."

"Of course you can.., sorry. It's just such a surprise. Not Harry getting hurt, I mean, he was always doing that. Probably still is, not that he'd ever confide in us." Hermione conjectured in a bitter tone.

"So he's still not being open with you? " Sue surmised sympathetically.

Hermione snorted her agreement before adding. "Not that it's his entire fault. I'm as much to blame as he is." Hermione's vague reply was tinged with regret.

"How so?" Susan asked with genuine interest.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she asked incredulously. "Can you take off the afternoon, because I'm afraid that's not a simple question to answer? There's a very long story that goes with it."

In answer to her question, Susan pulled out her wand and sent her _Patronus_ with a message to St. Mungo's that she was taking the rest of the afternoon off for personal reasons.

Giving her friend an ironic look, Hermione followed suit with a _patronus _of her own.

"To begin this story let me first say this, forget everything you've ever read or heard, second hand, concerning Harry Potter. You'll find that the papers don't do him justice, and people tend to exaggerate a story based on their own personal bias'. I'm going to tell you the truth about Harry Potter, and trust me Susan,.. it's a story that you're never going to forget.

Harry Potter came to Hogwart's..."

Susan listened with rapt attention to every word Hermione said. At times she cried. Her heart ached for the shy, unloved and abused child that first came to Hogwarts. How could his own family have been so cruel to such a kind and caring boy, and for that matter, how did he ever become such a caring individual with no decent role models as he developed.

Susan gasped in fear over his deadly encounters whilst her heart sang at his triumphs. Likewise, she mourned his loss's, of which there were many, too many.

She could barely stand to listen to Hermione's recount of Harry's deep and unwavering love for Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

As hard as it was to hear, it was that captivating as well. To think that any man could love a woman so much that he would risk his soul to save her.

As much as it made her heart clench with pain, there was, to be perfectly honest, a tinge of jealousy plaguing her conscience as well.

_Ginny Weasley had been the luckiest girl alive_. She thought initially.

Later, after hearing Hermione's admonishment over what they'd done to save Ginny, (by stealing away her memories of Harry), only to have Harry end up not having had died at Voldemort's hands...

Susan had changed her previous conclusion:

_Ginny Weasley was the unluckiest woman alive._

After the fall of Voldemort, Hermione's captivating account of Harry's life thus far, became vague and sketchy. Little was known about Harry's life, or his secret identity as 'Alan Brandt', for that matter.

Thus,... nearly four hours later...

"I can't exactly tell you with complete certainty what all happened to Harry between the final battle with Voldemort and his heroic stand at the World Cup a year and a half later."

Hermione's eyes went out of focus as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I-I know some of what happened first hand by having been privileged to see Harry's own memories by way of a pensieve." Hermione's face wore a troubled expression that she did her best to hide moments later.

"You know about as much as we do at this point, what with the whole Alan Brandt identity change and the terrorist attack at the World Cup. What you don't know is that the whole time he was out there on his own,... alone,.. lonely,.. in horrific pain and afraid for his very life,.. his very soul. And in all that time he was still doing his best to protect us. He saved Charlie Weasley's life at the attack on the Romanian Dragon Reserve. He saved Ginny's life when Morvis's goons tried to kidnap her on a Hogsmeade weekend. Always incognito; he watched over us, never taking any credit." Hermione began to weep softly.

"I should have known. All the clues were there. Sometimes I wonder if I truly even wanted to know that Harry was still alive?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands and sobbed bitterly.

Susan moved out of her chair and leaned over her friend comfortingly. Her arms wrapped securely around Hermione's shoulders as she consoled.

"It's not your fault Hermione. You couldn't have known?"

"I s-should have. H-How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione stammered out between her whimpers of regret. "All the c-clues were there,... right u-under my nose. I-I'm not sure I wanted to see it. I-I think I was a-afraid to believe that he could still be alive. Afraid I'd be hurt all over if it wasn't true. Ashamed that if it was,.. b-because of w-w-what we did to G-Ginny." Hermione hiccoughed between sobs.

"You can't blame yourself,.. you can't." Susan pleaded reassuringly.

"He didn't want you to know. He was protecting you from having to suffer his loss all over again. I'm sure that Harry was in a very bad place himself and he didn't want you to suffer because of it."

"You don't know how right you are." Hermione snorted disdainfully as she scrubbed the tears from her cheeks.

Susan's eyes went wide in realization. "What else is there? What haven't you told me?" She asked worriedly.

Hermione paused, and then struggled to speak before giving up and shaking her head.

Susan was even more afraid, but part of her had to know, needed to know.

"Please, tell me?"

Hermione lowered her eyes to the tabletop, refusing to meet Susan's gaze. She wrapped her arms protectively around her torso as if warding off a deep chill on what was actually a warm and sunny day. Her voice was a mere whisper when she finally spoke.

"It's like you guessed, H-Harry was in a very, very bad place. He was alone and suffering. Voldemort's taint was tearing its way through his body and his magic. It was either going to kill him, or worse, turn him." Hermione paused and turned pleading eyes on her friend. "Please ,Susan? He doesn't have any idea that we know about this. I couldn't face him if he did? I couldn't!"

"I promise, Hermione. Whatever it is? He'll never hear it from my lips." Susan answered with conviction.

Hermione nodded appreciatively and went on. "As I said, he was in terrible pain and Voldemort's taint was eating him up from inside. There was no cure for him. No hope. He was alone, cut off from everyone he knew and cared for. Ginny was lost to him. Ron and I had moved on, and everyone else was either getting on with their own lives or were already dead." Hermione paused to swipe at her eyes before continuing.

"You have to understand. He's not a coward. Harry's a hero; a hero in every sense of the word. Despite everything, I believe he was trying to protect us, protect everyone from himself. There was no hope for him, and if you know Harry, then you'd know that he'd never risk setting loose another dark lord on the world. He…"

Susan gasped in sudden dread. "You don't mean that he tried to..?"

Hermione nodded her head bereft. "I saw it in the pensieve. I wasn't meant to. McGonagal told me that Harry was unaware that he'd let that particular memory slip into the mix. I saw Harry's own memory of his most valorous and heart breaking battle. It wasn't fighting a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't against Voldemort in the caverns below Greystone. It wasn't against Morvis at the World Cup. I saw something that I thought I'd never, ever live to see. I saw Harry broken and defeated. I bore witness to the utter shock of Harry turning his wand on himself and casting the killing curse."

Susan gasped and began to tear up as Hermione continued.

"As shocking as that was, I understood. You could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to give up. Harry was sacrificing himself." Hermione paused at seeing her friend's skeptical expression.

"Alright, yes, he was in pain. Yes, he was cut off from everyone he cared about . But in that final moment; that split second as his mouth uttered the last syllable of the killing curse,.. you could see it in his eyes."

"W-What,.. what d-did you see." Sue stammered hesitantly. Her eyes held hope that something could be salvaged from such a horrific occurrence.

"I saw- DEFIANCE!" Hermione crowed proudly.

"In that split second before the curse hit, Harry's eyes blazed with the knowledge that he had finally triumphed over Voldemort. That- he- was- FREE."

Susan's eyes lit up with hope.

"Susan, you weren't there, but Ron and I were, at the World Cup. We stood by and watched helplessly as Harry did the unthinkable, the unimaginable. One man? One selflessly, gallant man, stood his ground and held back a swarm evil that could have plunged our world into darkness. In the midst of all that madness and terror, he called out to us. Almost everyone had already fled for their lives, but Harry could sense that Rona and I had remained behind. We hadn't left. We couldn't help him, but we could at least be there for him. Harry's voice echoed across the stadium as he fought against a tide of dragons and dark wizards. He begged Ron and I to leave, to save ourselves. I remember looking into Ron's eyes then. His eyes held the same resolve that I held within my own heart. We would stay with Harry to the end." Hermione smiled wistfully at the surprised look of wonder on Susan's face.

"We were cheated the first time, you know. We'd all sworn an oath that we'd face Voldemort together. We'd thought that it just wasn't meant to be. I guess I should have expected that Harry would protect us, whether we'd have wanted him to or not. After Harry and Voldemort had fought that final battle on Christmas, Ron and I had found letters that Harry had left for us. He wrote in those letters that he had planned to face Voldemort without us- all along. With that in mind, it came as no surprise that Harry would protect us again. This time he did it with the help of Victor Krum. Harry had saved Victor's life by calling up the _**Phoenix Fire**_ to heal Victor's wounds. In payment of that life debt, Harry had Victor take Ron and I away from the stadium- quite against our will!"

Susan's expression hinged on abject wonder. "Even then, in the midst of all that chaos..?"

"Even then." Hermione echoed in agreement. "Of course I was furious with him, but I was that proud of him too. Victor held Ron and I captive whilst Harry fought, what should have been a hopeless battle. We listened helplessly as Lee Jordan described Harry's final moments.

"Did you,.. Did you think he had died?" Susan asked sheepishly.

"No." Hermione answered flatly. "Not this time. I knew in my heart that he was still alive. All the Weasleys thought so. We gave up hope that first time, when he'd faced Voldemort, but not this time. Not ever again. We knew he was out there somewhere, hurt, no doubt in pain, but alive. We looked everywhere. Called everyone we could think to call, but there was no sign of him."

Hermione smirked at the irony as she continued. "It was no wonder that we couldn't find him really? He was hiding right under our own noses, again. You'd think we would have learned after that first time." Hermione chuckled at the irony.

She explained further. "Remus Lupin had found him and nursed him back to health. At first Remus had not told us about finding Harry. He did it to salvage our feelings as Harry hovered near death. Once stabilized, Harry had coerced Remus to hold his continued existence in the strictest of confidence. It's my belief that Harry was already planning his re-emergence into the wizarding world; this time as an Unspeakable. By the time we even knew for certain that he had survived, he'd already taken his vows of knighthood."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Susan asked incredulously.

"At first we did, yes." Hermione agreed. "Becoming a Magical Knight has historically proven to be a death sentence. No Knight has ever lived within that post for longer than a few sparse years."

"But...?" Susan began to interject.

Hermione held up her hand to forestall her rebuttal. "Let me finish, if you had listened closely to my story this afternoon? If you listened with both your head as well as your heart?" Hermione scolded as if it were the most obvious conclusion.

"…then you would have come to the same conclusion as I have? That being; if there is one person in this entire world that could pull off the insurmountable task of a Magical Knight. That one person would be, Harry-James-Potter."

"Do you really think he can do it,... survive being a Knight?" Susan dared to hope for her own personal reasons..

"I do." Hermione confirmed without reservation. She proceeded to list his qualities.

"His ambient magic is, in my opinion, off the scale. Everyone puts so much stock in Merlin as having been the epitome of magical prowess? Bollocks that! My money's on Harry."

Susan reeled back in shock at Hermione's statement. If it had been anyone but Hermione Granger, she would have said they were just boasting. Not Hermione though. Hermione always thought things through logically before she gave an opinion, and those opinions were almost always - dead on. Sue listened raptly as Hermione continued to tick off Harry's attributes.

"His ambient magic, not withstanding, then you add his elemental abilities into the mix. There hasn't been an _earth mage _in a thousand years, and then, not one that could summon more than one element. Now, I can't prove it, as I've only mainly seen Harry use just the element of _**air**_, but I suspect that Harry is holding out. I think that insufferable man is able to control, mayhaps to a lesser degree, but I think Harry can summon all four of the elements."

Sue's jaw dropped in consternation. "All four?"

Hermione smiled coyly. "As I said, I can't prove it, but I suspect he can. Now add to those two impressive skills his uncanny flying ability. Harry is arguably; the finest flyer in the world."

"A natural flyer." Susan nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Now add in his ability with a sword and talent for unarmed combat. Somewhere along the way, Harry has transformed himself into a martial arts expert, 'a living weapon'. I've seen him battle with both magic and without. He's just as impressive without. He's strong, incredibly fast, and extremely well trained."

"And that body! He's so unbelievably strong and yet so gentle. When he held me in his arms ...wow." Susan blurted before having a chance to think about what she was saying aloud.

"Down girl." Hermione smirked knowingly. "We're, or at least I'm, discussing his qualifications as a knight, a warrior. We'll get to those other er, obviously more interesting attributes where you're concerned, later.

Now then, to top it all off; Harry is one very cunning individual. Do you remember how Dumbledore always seemed so wise, so infallible?"

"The headmaster was always one step ahead of everyone else." Susan agreed.

"Exactly" Hermione snapped up her friend's answer. "As reluctant as I am to admit it…?"Hermione paused rolling her eyes in a disgruntling fashion. "I think Harry, the infuriating man that he is, has been playing me for years. He's not there yet, but given a bit more time and seasoning, Harry Potter will one day far surpass the wisdom and cunning of Albus Dumbledore."

Susan goggled at her friend and blurted skeptically. "That's a rather bold claim."

"Don't make the mistake I have all too often." She warned incredulously. "Don't underestimate the man. The most obvious difference between Harry and Dumbledore; is that where Dumbledore played the general and saw other people as pawns; a means to an end. Harry sees himself as both general and pawn. His plan, his sacrifice. Harry will always,... always place himself in harm's way before letting anyone else take the risk. It is perhaps his most endearing and yet, most frightening trait. It is his greatest weakness; one that has been exploited many times over the years. It is also his greatest strength."

Susan stared off distantly as her mind considered all that Hermione had just imparted to her. She had heard the stories, just as all the rest of her classmates had. Like the rest of her friends; she had thought that the stories about Harry Potter were exaggerations. They hadn't been. The truth of them was even greater, more incomprehensible, than anyone could have dared believe.

Not for the first time she had considered in complete wonderment:

_And the man is interested in me...?_

"Susan..?" Hermione prompted.

"Sorry?" Susan blushed apologetically. "I'm afraid I phased out for a bit there."

"Quite understandable. It's a lot to try and wrap your head around, as Ron would say." Hermione agreed.

"Why, Hermione? Why in the world would someone who's gone through all that, someone so incredibly powerful and popular… I mean,.. he could have any woman in the world and..?" Susan left off completely stymied.

"Why would he want you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Susan nodded her head uncertainly, willing Hermione to continue.

"Well,.. to be perfectly honest, who can say why any man is attracted to a woman? We can honestly understand most men, no better than they can understand us. But with Harry James Potter, intrigue goes right out the window. I have no reservations as to why Harry would be attracted to you, Susan." Hermione replied in a 'matter of fact' fashion.

"W-Why?" Susan prompted uncertainly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing as she scolded. "Well if you need me to spell it out; you're very pretty Susan. Not in the glamorous artificial way that some women present themselves, but in a simple, everyday fashion, that most men find absolutely irresistible."

Hermione continued, oblivious to the furious blush that suffused her friend's features.

"You're intelligent, hardworking and loyal. You have a good sense of humor and are generally a pleasure to be around. Lastly, and no doubt most importantly, (where Harry is concerned), you see Harry as Harry. Not the bloody Magical Knight. Not the "Chosen One", or the "Boy who Lived" or any of that other rot that frankly, Harry finds absolutely annoying. It's you're sensible Hufflepuff nature to see things for what they are that undoubtedly intrigues him. You see a kind and gentle person who's genuinely interested in you, and have responded accordingly."

Despite the honesty behind her friend's evaluation, Susan still harbored her doubts.

"But, Hermione,.. He's just so,.. so everything!"

"He is, isn't he." Hermione acknowledged chuckling.

She sobered up at seeing Susan's pained expression and reiterated

"As I said, don't make the same mistake as everyone else. Look deeper. Harry's eyes are truly the window to his soul. He is capable of so many great things, but greater still is his capacity to love unconditionally. He does not give his trust easily, but once given, he is the most loyal and stalwart friend you could ever hope for. I can only imagine how much greater those qualities might be for someone that he chooses as his life partner."

Susan's expression paled at that. She worried at her lower lip in contemplation before replying meekly. "It probably doesn't matter anyway. I think I've ruined things before than even had a chance to begin?"

"How so?" Hermione asked unconvinced.

Susan proceeded to describe some of the events of her last failed date with Harry , trying her best to not go into too great of detail on some of the more personal aspects of their get together, but in the end- she told it all; including Harry's meltdown, followed by his embarrassed departure.

"He always was a bit hopeless when it came to women." Hermione scoffed. "Though it's as much the fault of those damned muggles who raised him. It's a wonder that he does as well as he does with interpersonal communication, considering how he was treated by his own family."

Hermione's face fell as she added reluctantly.

"I can't say that I'm surprised by the negative feelings you've described that he harbors toward me. I've had to do a bit of soul searching lately and I can't say that I'm pleased with myself as a result. I've been a right shrew to him lately. Instead of accepting and being thankful, I've been ungrateful and badgered him relentlessly."

Hermione sniffed dolefully. "I love him so much. I just want him to be happy. He deserves that more than anyone. He does so much for everyone else. He's never asked for anything for himself, not until now."

'What do you mean?" Sue asked puzzled.

Hermione's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well,… whether you know it or not, Harry's asking? For the first time in a long time, Harry's asking for something for himself." She paused to peruse the baffled expression on Susan's face.

"He's asking for a chance with you, Susan." Hermione chimed as she reached over and gave Susan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But, he hasn't even said a word to me since that night. I've sent owls but they come back with the notes unopened. I went to the Unspeakables' head quarters and all but begged for them to let me in , or at least deliver a message to him."

"Not much help that. I'd wager?" Hermione smirked knowingly.

"You've got that right in one. That sentry they have out front is a complete berk." Susan sneered.

"I was contemplating groveling to Aunt Amelia in the hopes that she'd give me his address. I don't suppose...?" Susan let off hopefully.

"Don't look at me." Hermione scoffed. "He has yet to confide that bit of information to me or any of the rest of the Weasleys, for that matter. I suspect that the twins have some means of contacting him, but you'd have more luck with one of that 'batty' Trelwaney's predictions than trying to get a reliable bit of information out of the infamous Weasley twins. Interestingly enough, my own mother and father have _port keys _that will take them directly to Harry's home." Hermione paused before adding bitterly."Not that they ever bothered to impart to their only daughter that little tidbit of information."

Susan brightened hopefully.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione warned. "Firstly; you'd have to get one of my parent's too relinquish said _port key_- which they'd never do. Secondly; If Harry wanted you to know where he lived- he'd tell you. Going there unannounced and uninvited would be to Harry, a breach of his trust that he might well never forgive."

"There must be something?" Susan pouted.

"My best suggestion is for you to just wait him out. Harry's always been like this, especially where girls are concerned. Sometimes it's best just to let him alone to puzzle things out for himself. When he's ready, he'll find you. He's an empath, you know. I er.. forgot to list that amongst his attributes earlier. Where that particular talent cropped up from is perhaps the biggest surprise of all."

"I know now. I've never heard of a male empath before. Do you know that he used his abilities to treat a werewolf victim I'm treating? He couldn't eradicate the werewolf infection, but he was able to put the child's condition into complete remission." Susan replied with a note of envy in her voice.

"You don't look surprised?"

Hermione paused before immediately answering. "Frankly, nothing Harry does comes as a complete surprise anymore. A little mystery know and again, but never a complete surprise." Hermione chuckled in consideration.

"Couldn't we at least ask your parents to help me contact him?" Susan pleaded again.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask? " Hermione glanced at her watch. "As luck would have it, I was planning to visit them for dinner this evening. Why don't you come along with me? Mum always enjoys your visits." Hermione offered.

Susan leapt out of her seat and engulfed Hermione in a ferocious hug.

"Thank you, Thank you"


	13. Chapter 12: Called on the Carpet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter Twelve: Called on the Carpet**

Hermione arrived with Susan at her parents' home that evening. As she suspected, neither parent would agree to lend the use of their prospective _port key _to Harry's private residence. Though crestfallen, Susan understood their unwillingness to risk violating Harry's trust in such a fashion.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, but I was beginning to get a little desperate. It's been a whole week since we kissed and he left so abruptly that..."

"He kissed you?" Jean Granger interrupted surprised.

"Oh,.. um, yeah, a bit." Susan reluctantly confirmed blushing. "But then, well... he sort of went a bit wonky and he left so abruptly. I just don't know what to think. He won't answer my owls and it's been a week."

Susan finished dejectedly.

"Let me get this right?" Jean Granger began irately. "Harry Potter kissed you and then out of the blue, he started raving about his lot in life and then left without so much as a backward glance?"

It took a moment for Susan to conquer her uncertainty before stammering.

"Well,.. it wasn't exactly like that. He did,.er,.have a bit of a reaction to our er, kissing and well he,. that is,.. I.. sort of misunderstood, and ,.er.. I guess I sort of embarrassed him." Susan's face was crimson when she finished. Not just because of the delicacy of the subject matter, but the fact that Mr. Granger was sniggering into his plate.

"Reaction? Erection more like."

The fact that Hermione snorted as well only added to her friend's mortification.

Though she had the good grace not to laugh along with them at the poor girl's expense, Jane Granger did quirk an amused eyebrow.

"Richard, please." she admonished. "Uptil now, you and I are the only people that have seemed to realize that for all of his abilities, Harry Potter is still just a man. Albeit, a young virile one at that." she added in amusement.

"Quite." Her husband agreed with a snicker.

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite." Jane chided her husband. "You know very well that you still have the same reaction every time you pull my knickers out of the wash bin."

The blood drained comically out of Richard Granger's face. His eyes shifted warily toward his daughter who was making choking sounds.

"Urg! Too much information." Hermione gagged, clamping her hands over her ears.

"Now then, if you've quite finished, Richard?" Mrs. Granger asked shrewdly, not really expecting him to answer.

"Susan, I believe you said something about Harry having taken flight and has been ignoring you ever since?"

" Er,. yeah." Susan replied hesitantly.

"Cowardly and unacceptable." Jane scoffed disdainfully.

"Now Janey, we can't go getting mixed up in these young folks relationships." her husband tried to dissuade.

"I don't recall asking for your assistance." Jane snapped back. "And don't 'now Janey me'." she added for good measure.

"Well, I can see this is going nowhere good. I'll have no part in it." Richard Granger chuffed as he rose from the table and made for the living room.

Jane muttered something under her breath about "all men are cowards when it comes to their feelings" or some such. Once Richard had left the room, Jane turned compassionate eyes onto Susan as she offered.

"Let's see what's to be done about our errant knight, hmmm?"

"**Pixie**", Jane Granger called out sweetly.

**POP! **

Harry's elf, Pixie, apparated into the room at Mrs. Granger's summons,taking her daughter completely by surprise.

"You mean you can..? All this time?" Hermione blurted out in exasperation.

Jane Granger gave her a smug look of haughty indifference that she knew would infuriate the girl. Though Hermione had made great strides in reconsidering her treatment of her best friend, Jane still enjoyed wheedling her about it from time to time, lest she forget the lesson.

"Pixie, dear. I wonder if Harry is home presently?" Jane inquired sweetly of the young female elf.

"Oh,.. yes, Mistress Jane. Lord Black has been training diligently over the past several days. He's seems very preoccupied and mutters incessantly about needing to burn off some energy." Pixie slapped her hand over her own mouth after realizing she had given out personal information about her master without his consent.

"Does he now?" Jane said in amused contemplation, glancing Susan's way.

"Pixie, would you be so kind as to bring Lord Black here presently? Don't ask him, just bring him." Seeing the look of worry on the poor elf's face, Jane reassured. "I'll take full responsibility."

"But,.. but master usually showers after he trains and..."

"So much the better." Jane chuckled, sending another glance Susan's way.

"Mum..? I don't think that's such a good idea.." Hermione interjected warily.

"Hush, dear." Her mother scolded, quelling her response.

"Run along now, Pixie dear." Jane instructed.

Pixie curtseyed and with a " Yes, Maam." She apparated from the room.

Mere seconds passed and...

"Pixie? What are you...?" Harry began to demand as he pulled his hand from the young elf's grip.

Harry was soaking wet, naked from the shower with nothing but a sodden towel wrapped around his waist to cover his waning modesty.

He turned around to find three pairs of female eyes goggling at him.

One slightly embarrassed but amused- with something almost feral in her eyes that brought a blush to his own face- Susan. And the last with an amused look of vindication on her face- Jane Granger.

"**Oh Bloody Buggering Hell**!" Harry screamed in utter mortification.

"Not my fault. Not my fault." Pixie blurted, pointing conspiratorially at Mrs. Granger before she apparated away with a quick "pop".

"Hold it right there, mister!" Jane Granger voice halted him as he was about to turn and apparate away himself.

Harry paused a moment to consider, his eyes darted nervously around the room.

Susan was looking at him dreamily in a spot on imitation of , Luna Lovegood.

Hermione at least had the common decency to turn her eyes down to the table with her hand poised over her brows to avoid the temptation of looking up.

Jane Granger, however, pinned him with a glare reminiscent of an enraged Molly Weasley.

"Er,.. yes?" he ventured sheepishly, cursing the way he fidgeted shamefully.

"Am I to understand that you took liberties with this girl an then took off without so much as a 'by your leave', and to top it off ,have been ignoring her ever since?" she scathed.

"What?" Harry squawked indignantly. "But I,.. I didn't... Liberties?" Harry tried to defend himself as he stammered completely baffled by her accusation.

His gaze shifted from one accusatory face to another, though Hermione looked like she was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Harry managed to throw a filthy contemptuous look her way before Jane Granger started in on him again.

"I 'm beyond disappointed in you. I'm outraged!" Jane Granger convicted him without a moment's hesitation.

"Why you cad. You absolute berk. Abusing your position as a Knight. Using your popularity to turn a poor girls head with a lot of far flung promises . I would have never expected this sort of behavior from you." Jane scolded . Her eyes twinkled merrily as he went crimson from his waist up.

"But,.. I never,.. huh?"

"Then to top it all off, you have the unmitigated gall to show up here dressed like that? Have you no shame?" Jane teased.

The look of exasperated outrage on Harry's face at this last accusation finally put Hermione over the edge. She clutched at her sides as she howled in laughter. Susan alternated between chuckles of amusement and coy gazes at Harry's expense.

In his own defense, Harry had transformed his once scrawny, sickly teenage frame, into a masterpiece that would rival a Greek sculpture. Powerfully chiseled arms extended down from a broad and well defined shoulders and chest, to rippling stomach muscles. The faint scars that riddled his otherwise pristine physique, bore silent testimony to a life of heroism and sacrifice which only served to heighten his appeal. The fact that he was still soaking wet gave him a glow of health and vitality that was intoxicating and Susan readily drank in the sight of him.

The secret looks she cast his way did not go unnoticed by Harry, despite his obvious discomfort at his current predicament.

Before Jane could work herself up for another go at his expense, Harry swept his hand down his front and transformed the damp towel he wore into a pair of jogging shorts and t-shirt.

"Better?" Harry sneered sarcastically.

"Pity that. It was a lovely view." Jane Granger commented disappointedly.

"Mother, really!" Hermione admonished in a scandalized tone.

"Don't be a prude, dear." Her mother scolded with a chuckle in her voice. "You were enjoying the show as much as the rest of us."

"If you've quite finished?" Harry interrupted having finally lost his last shred of patience.

"Oh, I don't know." Jane began wistfully. "I for one could go on like this all evening."

"I'd rather not." Harry snapped abruptly, wiping the smile off of Mrs. Granger's face at the sound of his caustic tone.

Harry took advantage of the momentary lull by rounding irately on Susan.

"I take it that you couldn't afford me the courtesy of a brief respite to gather the few remaining shreds of my dignity, but, instead took it upon yourself to get these to 'busy body' 'know-it-alls' involved in our personal business?" Harry thumbed absently toward Hermione and Mrs. Granger for reference.

"H-Harry,. I.." Susan began haltingly, before Jane came to her rescue.

"Now, Harry, don't go getting on your ear. We were only having a bit of fun."

Harry continued to glower in Susan's direction as if he hadn't heard Jane Granger at all. Susan was cowering beneath his glare.

"Harry?" Jane barked loudly, having finally gained his attention as his head swiveled in her direction.

"Stop it now, you're frightening the poor girl, and for what, the sake of your vanity? It could have been worse you know? Had Pixie been a minute sooner, she might have pulled you right out of the shower, or would you have preferred that?" Jane gave him an appraising grin.

He refused to acknowledge her attempts at humor. Which did little to lift the tension in the room, but at least Harry wasn't still glowering at Susan.

She, for her part, looked almost as uncomfortable as he was, but her eyes still pleaded silently with him.

"Oh, Harry, lighten up." Hermione chided good naturedly.

Harry cast an ungracious smirk in her direction as he threw out sarcastically. "Now that really is the pot calling the kettle black."

The smile on Hermione's face fell away and her eyes narrowed dangerously, a warning sign that Harry chose to ignore. He instead turned his attention to the matriarch of the Granger residence.

"I did not provide you the privilege of utilizing my personal staff for the purposes of amusing yourself at my expense. I see that such a notion was an error in judgment on my part. None of the elves in my **employ,** (he emphasized 'employ' at Hermione's expense, throwing a withering look in her direction) , shall be available to you from this moment hence, **Mrs. Granger**. " he emphasized her name in the previous formal again.

Jane raised an ironic eyebrow. "I see we're back to 'Mrs. Granger' again. Since you feel so threatened, perhaps you would also want the return of the _port keys_ that you provided Richard and me?" Jane asked petulantly.

The effect on Harry was profound. He deminished as if he'd been slapped across the face- hard. He recovered himself after a moment's pause and returned scathingly at her and Hermione's expense.

"Are all the women in this family incapable of graciously accepting a heartfelt gift?"

Harry's caustic words had just as much of an impact on Hermione and her mother, as Jane's previous statement had toward him.

Angered, Jane Granger opened her mouth to counter, but before she could utter a single word.

"That's enough!" Richard Granger growled in admonishment as he stepped in from the living room.

"Richard,.. I.." Jane began to defend.

"Harry would you give me a moment in my study please? Richard inquired disarmingly.

"Y-Yes, sir." Harry nodded and left the room without a backward glance.

The women at the dining table all blew out a sigh of relief. Things had definitively been spinning out of control and relationships had been a hand's breadth from being irreparably damaged on their present course.

"T-Thank you, Richard." Jane Grander said appreciatively, albeit sheepishly.

Richard Granger quirked an accusing an eyebrow at his wife as he replied.

"I warned you not to meddle in this. Once again Janey, just like sex, we see there's nothing you can't start that I'm stuck with having to finish." he snickered over his shoulder as he left the room to join Harry.

Jane Granger's crimson face mouthed wordlessly at his retreating form whilst the two younger females present chuckled out their tension at her expense.

Several relaxing and re-evaluating minutes eventually turned into a continually growing nervous state of tension as the female contingent waited for Mr. Granger and Harry's return.

After nearly an hour's wait. The three females cast nervous glances as they heard the sound of Harry's and Richard's voices coming down the hall.

Harry stepped into the room, only now he wore black jeans, trainers and a snug white tee that accentuated his muscular torso.

He stepped up to the table and said in a polite, but firm tone of voice.

"I apologize for my earlier comments." He directed to all three ladies present, and then singled out Jane Granger.

"I will of course, extend to you the courtesy of my personal staff with the noted exception that only Dobby, should be available for your private use, and then please, refrain from utilizing said staff for pranking purposes, Mrs. Granger." Harry stated formally.

Jane Granger cast a worried glance toward her husband who only shook his head and mouthed' later', in answer to her unspoken question.

"I'm sorry as well, Harry. I,.. er,. took things a bit too far. Surely you know that none of us meant to humiliate you this evening. I appreciate the offer of your elf's services and assure you that I won't abuse said privilege again. I'm especially sorry that I've made you uncomfortable to the point where you feel the need to address me so formally as, ' Mrs. Granger'." Jane finished dejectedly.

"I'll ,..er,. work on it.. mum." Harry consoled, but moved on before he could truly appreciate the winning smile that lightened her features.

"Susan,.. I.. I'm sorry I didn't immediately answer your owls. I've been trying to sort a few things out for myself, but I see now that I should have maybe, sorted those things out along with you. I,..I'm not very good at the whole, um,.. relationship thing."

He ignored a derisive snort from Hermione's direction as he continued emphatically.

"I haven't changed my mind about you,.er, about us, and hope you'll still give me a chance?"

Harry raised his eyes uncertainly to Susan's and was instantly relieve by the warm glow that lit her features for him.

"Of course I will, Harry. I'm sorry too. Could we try dinner again,... maybe Sunday?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually, I already have plans for Sunday."

He immediately amended on seeing her crestfallen appearance. "But, I would consider it an honor if you would join me,.. Please?"

"I'd love to. " Susan purred gratefully.

Harry nodded his appreciation and then stepped to the end of the table.

Harry stood in front of Hermione, several emotions warring across his features before a look of dignified command settled on his face. He shimmered out of focus for a moment and reappeared wearing his field uniform, complete with sword at his belt. He held out his gloved hand to a now, very nervous looking Hermione.

"My hand, Captain?" Though phrased as a question, he was definitely issuing a command. As Harry was her superior officer, she was duty bound to comply.

There was no such thing as off duty, in the wizarding world, when dealing with the Unspeakables. Their word was law. Their commands were to be obeyed without question.

"Y-Yes , sir." Hermione whispered nervously. She grasped his hand and he gently, but firmly, assisted her to her feet.

Harry spared a disarming glance to the others in the room as he reassured them.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. I shall guarantee her safety in my presence and will return the captain this evening."

Not waiting for an answer, Harry apparated Hermione along with himself.

They emerged in a beautiful entry way of an elegantly appointed mansion. Hermione goggled appreciatively at the richly inlaid polished marble flooring in the design of a starburst, lighted overhead by a magnificent chandelier that stretched several floors up to light other exposed hallways above. The walls were paneled in a lustrous oak that was polished to a high sheen.

"Your wand, Captain?" Harry directed with an open palm, ignoring her questioning looks of wonder over their present location.

Hermione handed over her wand without question. She could see in his eyes the appreciation he held for her trust.

"A necessary precaution." he explained as he placed both her wand and his sword on a side table to right of the entry way.

"This is a place of peace. The wards will not allow a weapon to breech this portal- rather aggressively so." he cautioned.

"Where..?" Hermione began curiously.

"You are standing in the foyer of my home." Harry interrupted her with polite formality, offering his arm, which she took and allowed him to guide her into a small, but comfortably furnished reception room to the left of the entryway.

Several small 'pops' heralded the arrival of Harry's elves. All were dressed in comfortable looking semblances of his uniform, the exception being the female elves wore skirts. Though Dobby was at the head of the line and was obviously in charge of the rest, all bowed respectfully and spoke in unison.

"Welcome home, Lord Black."

Hermione was awed by not only the respect of their tone, but also by the deep affection that was mirrored in their eyes for Harry.

Harry bowed in return and responded warmly. "Good evening little ones."

Harry stepped away from Hermione but held her hand as he presented her to them:

"This is Miss Hermione. Henceforth, she is welcome within these walls and I would ask that you treat her with the respect and consideration that she deserves as a welcome family member within our home."

Hermione's stunned expression melted away and she beamed adoringly at Harry, who smiled in return and nodded her attention toward the elves.

The words had barely left his mouth before the elves all lined up in front of Hermione and each, including Dobby, introduced themselves to Hermione with a warm formality that she found rather endearing. The last to introduce herself was, Pixie. The little elf maiden curtsied especially low in front of Hermione, but cast her eyes nervously in Harry's direction as she did so.

Hermione's heart melted as Harry dropped to one knee and opened his arms to the young female. Pixie flew into his arms, cuddling close as she apologized profusely for her part in the evening's prank at his expense.

At hearing this, Dobby piped up. "Pixie, you is not to be playing tricks on Master Harry. You is a bad elfsie to be embarrassing Lord Black." he admonished the elf maid, who quivered under his reproach.

"Shush now." Harry returned to settle the matter. "This is a home of peace and comfort. Certainly humor is a welcome part of that. Though, I would ask you to reserve pranking for the "twins" sole displeasure?" he amended.

"Yes, Lord Black." All the elves chimed a bit too enthusiastically, to Hermione's amusement.

"Dixie , would you please bring Miss Hermione a glass of white wine and myself a small sifter of Ogden's Finest?"

"Yes. Lord Black" The elf maid replied and popped out of the room.

"The rest of you may retire for the evening. Remember that tomorrow is your day off, I expect you to rest and enjoy yourselves." Harry reminded.

A chorus of "Yes, sir" and "Thank you sir' was followed by a fond "Good night ,Lord Black"

"Good night little ones." Harry returned warmly as they 'popped' from the room.

After Dixie returned with their beverages , Harry ,likewise, dismissed her for the evening, adding a warning to not pick on her sister regarding tonight's earlier prank.

"You're very good with them." Hermione commented appreciatively, after Dixie left the room.

"They're very good for me. I'm blessed with their service and friendship." Harry responded with conviction.

Hermione sipped her wine as she puzzled over what to say or how to begin with even one out of the thousands of questions that was running thru her mind.

"Surely, your Gryffindor courage hasn't fled you already, Captain?" Harry teased good naturedly to break the ice.

"Captain ,.. eh? I prefer ' Mione, thank you very much." she corrected warmly.

Harry quirked an amused, knowing expression. "You must be feeling apologetic if you're actually offering the fond abbreviate of your name? Must be some of Ron's influence?" Harry mused indulgently.

Hermione set down her glass and spun around so quickly it almost startled him. She did, however, startle him when she immediately went into full apologetic mode.

"Harry,.. I,.. I'm sorry for so many things. I don't even know where to begin? I've been thoughtlessly badgering you about Ginny, when I've no one to blame but myself. Now, I've gone and almost ruined things for you and Susan. You've gotten me the job of my dreams with limitless career potential, not to mention how wonderful you we're for what you did for Ron and I. I don't think he ever would have proposed if it hadn't been for you. I should be thanking you on my knees in gratitude, but instead I've been second guessing and meddling..."

Harry's finger tip against her lips shushed her from any further apologizing. She rose trembling brown eyes to Harry's vibrant green ones.

"I fault is as much my own as yours, Hermione. I've given you little reason to trust me at times, what with not bothering with explanations and keeping you at arm's length."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly at his candor, but before she could ask anything, he continued with the hint of a knowing smile.

"I know you have a thousand questions, but I do not have the time nor the inclination for giving a thousand answers." Harry's eyes grew distant for a moment.

"As I said, you have not been wrong to feel as you should. I have been trying to distance myself from those I care most for. I would that I could even now, but, my heart is ever calling me home, and despite my better judgment, I would see my own dreams realized."

He paused to take note of the puzzled expression on her face.

"Let me clarify?" He continued with the beginnings of a smile forming on his handsome face.

"I want my family, my friends, and the happiness that I'd hoped to achieve once the prophecy was fulfilled. I want to know what it is to love and be loved in return. To have children, many children, and watch them grow up beside their red headed cousins."

At this Hermione gasped in understanding and threw herself into his waiting arms as she wept her joy.

"Oh. Harry. I-It's what Ron and I-I dreamed. W-What w-we dreamed. You haven't forgotten?"

"No love." He cooed reassuringly into her ear. "No, I've not forgotten. It's just taken me a bit of time to find my way back to all of you."

"I've missed you so terribly." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. "Not being able to talk to or even see you? It was always the three of us,.. and then Ginny made us four, and now it's just Ron and I and we're not even a pair, not really."

Harry gave her a surprised look.

"It's not like that. I love him more than anything and want to spend the rest of my life arguing with the insufferable git, it's just that..

"There's this terrible hole in your heart where... he interrupted.

"Where you use to be." Hermione continued his thought. "Y-You feel it too?" Hermione pleaded hopefully.

"All day every day since I woke up in the pit of that black cavern. I-I called out into the dark. I called out to you and Ron. I begged you to find me, to bring me home." Harry's voice trailed off. His face was a mask of pain and loneliness.

Hermione pulled Harry's face to hers.

"I'm so sorry, we failed you in every sense of the word. We all thought you'd died. They all told us that nothing could have lived beneath the tons of rubble that resulted from your final battle with Voldemort. And then when we did get thru, all we found was your broken glasses and wand. Ginny was beyond inconsolable. She wouldn't eat and wouldn't talk to any of us, not even her mum. She couldn't sleep for the nightmares. She screamed in the night.. She screamed so terribly that _silencing charms_ couldn't contain the brunt of it. She'd scream your name in her sleep. It was the same scream that was on her lips when you sent her back to Grimauld Place, that night. We knew she was reliving the night you faced Voldemort that final time. Every night she went thru it, and every day she was a little... less."

Harry pulled from her hand and turned away sniffling softly, as Hermione continued. She needed to continue. She had to tell him, had to make him understand the depth of her betrayal. She didn't deserve his forgiveness or his love.

"The depth of Ginny's despair was beyond imaging. Then when Ron found her with her wand to her head and the _killing curse _on her lips,... there was just no other way. We knew it would only be a matter of time before she either killed herself intentionally or she died of her grief. I won't lie to you Harry,.. it was my idea. We all decided it was for the best. All of us except Charlie. He alone thought that we should let her go,... go to be with you. There were times then, when I wish I had had his faith. That I could have let her go, but we'd already lost you. We just couldn't lose Ginny too. So I found a specified memory charm, one that was drawn to powerful emotions and we,.. I mean- I _obliviated_ all of the memories of you that held any emotional significance to Ginny."

She need not have lied to try and protect Ron, but she did,.. and he love her for it.

"You and Ron _obliviated_ her." Harry corrected.

Hermione let out a startled gasp but still tried to deny that which he already knew.

" What,.. no. No, it was my idea. I was the one who..."

"You and Ron did it together." Harry cut her off with complete conviction, then added.

"As I would have expected you both to have done."

He turned and pierced her uncertain eyes with his own raptor gaze.

"As I'm grateful that you had done."

Hermione was visibly shaken by his statement, but she dared not let herself hope...

"She would have died. You gave her another chance to live and be happy. I didn't understand then as I do now; the wisdom and courage that went into such a harsh choice. Only someone with an unknowable depth of love in their heart could have such courage. I would to God, that I had such courage as you two. I am forever in your debt." Harry finished emphatically.

Hermione just sat there, completely stunned as she puzzled over all that his words implied.

_He's grateful to us? _

"Harry, I don't think you understand."she began uncertainly.

"I understand completely. You saved Ginny from despair and certain death. You did so out of love and the courage that, that love gave you. What you seem to be unable to fully comprehend is just how much that act of kindness transfers to me? You took away her suffering, for that- I'm grateful. You gave her a second chance to have a full and meaningful life, again- I'm grateful. You and Ron did this not only out of your infinite love for Ginny, but out of your love for me, as well. For this I am eternally in your debt." Harry lectured smiling warmly.

"But,But,. we destroyed her love for you? She was practically an automaton at first. it's like we took the most improtant parts of her away. She's only recently been showing signs of becoming her old self again." Hermione countered. "You should be furious with us." Hermione argued.

Harry shook his head and smiled wryly. "You did no such thing. You only took the memory of it. The love you believed you and Ron destroyed is still Ginny's. It's a part of her heart, her soul. Just as my love for her is a part of me."

"You love her." Hermione shot back accusingly shaking her finger at him. "You lied to us when you said it was just a crush. You said it just now, that you love her. You do, don't you?" Hermione accused.

"Well of course I do." Harry replied incredulously. "I'll always love her, **but**,.. I'm not currently **in- love **with her." Harry corrected.

" Oh..." Hermione accepted with no little disappointment in her voice.

"But, Susan..?" She began brightly in earnest.

"Is not your immediate concern- you meddlesome witch." Harry chided.

"She is attractive though,.. don't you think?" Hermione simpered innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes, but still answered.

"Fantastic figure." He agreed mischievously. "Though I've yet to have any personal knowledge as such? Pity that."

Hermione glared.

"She's intelligent to." Hermione stressed, changing tact.

"As smart as any witch her age, perhaps even smarter about some things." He smirked poignantly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Like what things?" she hissed.

"Like when not to be a meddlesome witch." He chided.

"What?" Hermione squawked indignantly." But it was Susan that talked my mum into bringing you over tonight, towel and all."

Harry raised a knowing eyebrow as he questioned."With no little help from you,.. I'm sure."

"But mum.."

"Is this how you want to spend our last few moments together this evening- arguing?" he cut her off with a smirk on his face.

"No, Harry." She immediately sobered. "If I ask you something though, would you answer me? Just between us two friends?"

His eyebrows went up at that. "Will you keep it just between us? Not even tell Ron if I don't want you to? he quizzed.

Hermione jutted her chin out haughtily. " Of course."

"Then ask away."

"Anything?" She asked nervously

" Anything." he agreed

"Can I ask three things?".

"What am I,.. a magic genie or something?" he balked

"Please?"

"Two things." He relented.

"Oh alright." Truthfully she couldn't believe he was being so candid. He was his old self tonight and she prayed to God he'd stay this way.

"First thing; what's between you and Molly. Why won't you let her anywhere near you?"

"That's two questions he pointed out."

"Not really." She disagreed. "But I could rephrase the question to be all encompassing ,.if you'd rather?" she threatened sweetly.

"Unnecessary."

"Rephrasing it?"

"No, the question itself." He confirmed.

"Well, I don't think so." She huffed.

"Alright then" Harry relented. "Because of the mistake I made the Easter before last, when I reached to her empathically…" he paused waiting for her acknowledgement of what he was referring to.

"I remember." Hermione intoned anxiously.

"Well, because of that incident, when things went too far and I couldn't break contact,.. because of that ,an intense bond was formed between the two of us. As such, Molly would be more predisposed to my more personal emotions. Physical contact with her could well trigger an emotional overload between the two of us that I fear might well cause her lasting harm."

Hermione looked very skeptical as she considered his explanation.

"I see you're doubtful-what a shock." He added sarcastically.

"Don't be so cheeky. What's so bad about Molly getting a little blast of Harry- 'warm and fuzzys'?"

"Alright, Miss know- it- all. What do you think would be so bad about Molly getting a full sized blast of everything that's ever frightened me- all.. at.. once?"

Hermione paled at the significance of that statement. "It would be like spending a year with a Dementor." she compared.

"Only compress that down to a year's torment in a few minutes."

"The shock could kill her." Hermione blurted out in shocked understanding. "Harry you mustn't risk any contact. Not until you've figured out how to control it? "

"No kidding." he added sarcastically, earning himself a glare for his trouble.

A sudden thought occurred to Hermione. "Why would you consider something that important as an unnecessary question?"

"Is that the second question you wished to ask me?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't be so cheap. It was your answer in the first place?"

"Point." he conceded. "It was an unnecessary question because I would have explained this to Molly myself when I see her this Sunday and undoubtedly, she would have passed the information along to the ever nosey- Hermione Granger, and the overly zealous- Fleur Delacour."

Her initial distaste for his sarcastic cheek melted as she realized. "You're seeing Molly this Sunday?"

"Of Course. I sent the owls out this morning. Had you been home you would have received your invitation, just as everyone else did. Everyone's already returned owl that they'll be coming to dinner here on Sunday."

Hermione 's initial joy at this news faded and her expression darkened.

"You're right, that was an unnecessary question. Allow me to make up for it?" she challenged with a smirk that had him worried.

"Are you in love with Susan?" Hermione's question sounded more like she was crowing 'checkmate' to the heavens.

"This is just between us?" Harry confirmed for his own peace of mind.

"Just us. " Hermione agreed,glowing.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

Hermione's face fell

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" she asked incredulously.

"I mean ,. I- don't- know." Harry returned uncomfortably. Then added, " How do you know when you're in love with someone?"

Hermione gapped skeptically at him.

"Well,. How did you know when you were in love with Ginny?"

Harry paled, but didn't answer.

"Harry, how did you know with Ginny?" Hermione pressed.

"I knew when Voldemort's voice inside my head said that they'd given her the " Draught of Living Death". I felt my heart stop beating in my chest." he answered darkly.

"Oh..." Hermione whispered in understanding. Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts and then diverted lightly.

"Well then, let's concentrate on Susan. Do you find her attractive?" she asked brightly.

"You have no idea." Harry intoned with a sense of frustration that was palpable as he shifted in his seat.

" Er,.. I'll take that as a definite 'yes'."

"Do you think about her? Hermione continued.

"What time is it?" he answered sarcastically.

"Again,.. yes." Hermione concluded. "Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Never enough time." Harry answered disappointedly.

"Definite ,'yes'. What do you think about when your with her?"

Harry began to blush and averted his eyes.

"Right,... we'll just skip that one for now. Oh,. I know. Do you trust her?"

Hermione knew that trust was something Harry did not easily give, but once he did...

"I don't know. I asked her if she could recommend someone that could fix my scars." he admitted self consciously in afterthought.

Hermione was puzzled but continued patiently." And..?"

"She said I was being stupid. That my scars were a testament to my courage and triumphs over adversity." he recalled embarrassedly.

"What do you think?" Hermione urged him to continue.

"I think they're ugly reminders of things I'd rather forget."

"Did Susan say anything else about your scars?" Hermione sensed he was holding something else back.

"She said they didn't matter to her in the least, but if I really wanted her to, that she'd remove as many of them as was safely possible."

"Would you let her do the procedure herself?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes"

_Merlin! Was he ever this vulnerable and open? Bless you Susan Bones._

"I see." Hermione finished satisfied.

"You see, what?" Harry asked baffled.

"I see a man who's falling in love, whether he knows it or not?"

Before Harry could even begin to unravel the implications of what Hermione had just alluded to, she made for the door calling out.

"I'll just see myself out. See you Sunday, Harry." She stifled a snigger as she left.

Hermione apparated home to face the waiting inquisition, but all she would say was:

"I don't know what it is you're doing Susan, but you keep right on doing it girl!" she squealed delightedly.


	14. Chapter 13: Dinner with the Folks

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry potter characters.

**Chapter Thirteen: Dinner with the Folks**

Harry arrived at Susan's flat on time as usual, even allowing for time to pick up a dozen white roses on his way. He couldn't exactly fathom why, but, there was a purity and honesty about white roses that reminded him of Susan. Though, begrudgingly, he'd have to admit that he favored white roses himself. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

Though it was nearing the end of April, the weather was still quite rainy and cool, thus he wore a thick white fisherman's jumper with black jeans and foregoing his trademark 'dragon hide boots', he opted for comfort with a pair of white trainers. Harry knocked softly on her door and only had to wait a moment before she invited him in.

Susan wore a soft blue jumper that perfectly matched her liquid blue eyes.

_Merlin, her eyes are so beautiful!_

Jeans and simple tan shoes rounded out her outfit; the only notable change was her hair. Her hairstyle was different somehow, fuller, more wavy. he just wanted to reach out and run his fingers thru..

"Oh, um,.. do you like it." Susan touched her hair self consciously, noticing the direction he was staring.

"I..love.. it." Harry whispered truthfully before he had a chance to catch himself.

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile for his impulsively honest comment.

"For me?" Susan asked reaching toward the wrapped flowers he held.

" Er,. yeah." Harry responded sheepishly, proffering the flowers to her.

Susan pulled at the top of the wrapping to peek inside.

"White roses!" she squealed delightedly. "Oh, Harry. Did Hermione tell you these we're my favorite?"

"No,.. I just thought they seemed right somehow."

"Hmmm, well. I think such a precious gift deserves a thank you." Susan huskily implied.

"You're welcome. " Harry replied innocently.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss." Susan invited coyly.

Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage and reached out to pull her into his arms. Susan's body melded into Harry's embrace as their lips met. Harry tried to deliver a chaste kiss, but Susan's arms snaked around his neck and held on tight as her lips hungrily devoured his. Harry rose to the occasion, greedily deepening the kiss, spurred on by the muffled groan of desire that escaped from Susan .

Moments later they pulled apart breathlessly. They remained firmly entwined, foreheads resting together.

After finally catching her breath, Susan chanced a shy glance upward and found a glittering pair of emerald green eyes that were staring at her in such a way that made her heart clench. No one had ever looked at her this way before. Not even Justin's eyes, (during the height of passion), could match the smoldering gaze that Harry held her captive with.

She felt small and weak beneath that gaze, that, and exquisitely beautiful, desired. There was such a depth of emotions in his eyes . Hints of pain and sorrow, longing,.. but, these were over shadowed by a fount of passion, strength and courage. There too, just a flicker in the deepest center of his eyes, she spied that special something that Hermione said defined Harry Potter- DEFIANCE.

All too late she realized ,with a furious blush, that Harry too had been searching her eyes and found that which she held secret within her deepest heart. It was the beginning spark of what could easily grow into a raging inferno. It was little more than a glimmer of hope, but Harry had seen it and now her heart was laid bare before him.

She was falling in love with him, and by the expression on his face- he knew it.

Why wasn't he running away? Here they were, barely a handful of dates into a relationship that neither had any idea where it could end up going, and like some naive little school girl; she was already falling in love with the man.

_Why aren't you running for the door, Harry? _Susan thought perplexed. _Merlin, he's even braver than everyone say he is_. She realized in stunned disbelief.

Harry smiled almost knowingly at the puzzled expression on Susan's face.

_Great Circe! Is he a legillemens ? Is he reading my mind? _Susan closed her eyes in sudden dread.

"Susan..?" Harry whispered softly, trying to get her attention.

Susan kept her eyes clamped shut.

_This is it. I've gone and scared the boy off. This is where he tells me that he's sorry. That he's flattered, but doesn't feel that way about me. That he thinks it would be best if we just stayed friends. This is where he breaks my heart, just like Justin did._ Susan thought bitterly.

He kept her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to see his face as he struggled to find the words that would ease the tension until he could bolt for the door an out of her life. She didn't need to see the sympathy in his eyes as he broke things off with her.

_How could she have fallen so quickly, so easily for him? How could she not? Oh God- no... I'm starting to cry! _She realized in total dismay.

She felt so completely mortified. Sue tried to pull herself from his embrace. To turn away, but Harry held her fast.

Her breath hitched as she felt his warm palms cup her cheeks. The pads of his thumbs gently brushed away her betraying tears.

"Look at me, Sue." he begged softly.

She didn't want to look. She didn't want to see the pity, the rejection. She didn't have that kind of courage. She was a Hufflepuff after all, not a Gryffindor.

"Sue,.. please?" He pleaded ever so gently, reassuringly.

She couldn't stand it anymore. The fear, the pain, it was all too much. She had to look, had to know so that she could begin to move on.

_Don't be stupid_. She berated herself. _You'll never get over this one like you did Justin. _

Susan's tear filled eyes snapped open and her breath hitched in her throat.

Harry's beautiful green eyes were filled with warmth, gentle kindness and something, something that filled her heart with hope. It was the barest flicker, but it was there, and it was for her.

She gasped as Harry's lips captured hers in the sweetest, most tender kiss of her entire life.

All too soon, for both of them, the kiss ended. A moment passed and Harry , of course , was the first to break the tense silence.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He chuckled warmly. "You did, after all, invite me to dinner."

"I-I'll just be a moment." Susan pulled away reluctantly and made her way toward the kitchen.

Harry's hand shot out and gently held her back as he added. "After dinner? I'd like it if we could continue the conversation we were just having."

Susan's head swiveled back toward his. A blush was already forming on her cheeks as she nodded her head. "I-I'd like that."

"Morning." Sue whispered gently.

Foggy green eyes blinked away the sleep and met waiting warm blue ones mere inches away.

Harry inhaled appreciatively. "How can your breath smell so nice already?."

Sue giggled and planted a soft kiss on his mouth before he could protest.

"First year med school." she explained simply. "_Breath freshening charm. _I took the liberty by the way." she reassured as she planted another kiss on his mouth.

"You're amazing." He added appreciatively.

"I'm not Hermione, but I do try." She accepted with an appreciative grin.

"I don't mean just for the charm, though you are quite charming." Harry flirted.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "If you'd paid me more compliments like that last night, we may have ended up in a more comfortable resting place than here on the couch." She teased.

"Oh I don't know. I'm pretty comfortable right here with a beautiful witch in my arms." He returned with flattering sincerity.

Susan and Harry had enjoyed a lovely meal last night , followed by hours of , at first nervous, but eventually very open and comfortable conversation about everything and anything. Though neither had wanted to delve to deeply into their growing feelings, the topics of conversation had ,interestingly enough, ranged from favorite quidditch teams- to how many children that each ,one day hoped to have. Though Harry had deftly avoided revealing anything too personal regarding their futures both separately and together. He did set her heart racing when he proclaimed ,with reluctant sincerity, that any future daughters he should be blessed with, should be the image of their mother, especially her 'stunning blue eyes'.

Susan had awakened almost an hour before Harry. She lie contently in his arms. Her mind wandered over all the little insights into the man that she'd painstakingly gleaned last night. The same wonderful man who now held her so gently in his powerful arms whilst he slept.

With a practiced ease he avoided any topic that drew any sort of attention to him. He was incredibly modest and humble. At other times, with almost childlike innocence, he revealed vulnerabilities that truly brought into perspective the man beneath the legend. It was wholly endearing.

Now, as each lie in the warmth of the other's embrace, Susan could see that the spark of feeling he had revealed in his eyes only last night, had caught, and a small flame was beginning to grow. Though she still tried to hide the true depth of her feelings from him, her own flame was now a raging inferno, ignited by the knowledge that he could and did return those same feeling for her, perhaps not as intensely, but, there was plenty of time.

"What time is it?" Harry questioned as he squinted away from the sun filled window.

"It's just gone half eleven."

"Bugger!" Harry blurted out, trying to extradite himself from his place on the coach, though he was pinned between Susan and the backrest.

"I've,…we've got to go. The family's going to be at my house in an hour and a half. They'll probably be early cause I'm sure that Molly's 'chaffing at the bit' already."

"Sue, what're you..?"

Susan was nuzzling Harry's chest and holding fast to him from her place on the couch.

"I'm having breakfast obviously." she murmured into his chest as she gently nipped at the flesh of his right shoulder, beneath his collar.

"Sueee,.. we don't have time." he whined reluctantly.

"Sure we do." Susan disagreed huskily, planting feather light kisses along the side of his neck and jaw line.

Harry finally pried her off his neck and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"No,.. we don't. I'm sorry, Sue, but I've really got to go. I have an errand that can't wait and also a little something I need to get ready before today's festivities." he said with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind a little snogging last night." She pouted. "We,.. er, could have done a bit more. We still could?" she hinted suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

"We could." Harry agreed. "But is that all you want, a quick shag? I think you deserve more,.. a lot more. We have plenty of time, Susan." Harry admonished.

Susan nodded her head in understanding. "I was just thinking the same thing when you had just woken up before,.' that we have plenty of time'. I guess I should be thanking you, Harry."

"For what?" he inquired with a puzzled frown.

"For not taking advantage of me and not rushing things." she returned uncertainly.

Harry thought about what she said and how she said it, before answering.

"I could say the same thing for you. Thanks for being so patient with me. I-It's not that I don't,..er,. want to. I do." he added impatiently, causing her to chuckle.

"It's just,.. I want it to be when things are right for us. When were comfortable. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want our first time to be,.. you know,.. special."

Susan gave him a churlish grin and added. "I'm pretty sure that it will be special, no matter when it happens."

Harry blushed furiously.

"But,.. I agree, We have time." She agreed with a delicious hint of suggestion in her voice that set his heart pounding.

As Harry had predicted, the Weasley's, (with Molly's encouragement), all arrived about fifteen minutes early. Harry greeted them at the threshold of his door, with a beaming Susan on his arm.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my home." he greeted warmly.

"Oh, Harry." Mrs. Weasley gushed. "It's absolutely breathtaking."

Harry smile appreciatively as the rest of the group murmured Mrs. Weasley's sentiments.

"Thank you. Please consider it a haven for you in times of danger and a home where you are all most welcome at all other times.."

Harry nodded his head to indicate Susan's presence. "As many of you remember from our Hogwart's days, this is Susan Bones. Susan is my .. Girlfriend?" He stated this more as a question, pausing to give the surprised girl on his arm a meaningful, if hopeful glance.

Susan smiled brilliantly, giving him all the approval he needed.

"Sue, these are my dearest friends, my family. You of course know Hermione and Ronand, his twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley and his girlfriend- Penelope Clearwater. That's Ron's second oldest brother, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley the eldest, and you doubt remember his fiancé the lovely and talented - Fleur Delacour, and lastly; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Jane and Richard Granger, whom I'm sure you're acquainted with."

Harry stepped aside as pleasantries were exchanged, watching closely for Molly's reaction to Susan being his girlfriend. Molly, for her part, greeted Susan warmly, though a bit more stiffly than she was want to do.

It would do to be going on with for now.

After everyone said there hellos, Harry escorted the lot into his foyer and warned:

"This home is protected by ancient blood wards that will not tolerate weapons to be carried beyond this point, by anyone save a Potter. Please leave your wands on the side board before venturing further." Harry waved toward the side board to his left, where Susan's wand had already been placed earlier. The majority of the gathering moved forward to deposit their wands, with the exception of the Weasley Twins, who held back with suspicious glares on their faces.

"I think he's setting us up, my brother." Fred began suspiciously.

"You think as I do, Gred." George agreed with a smug expression.

"Any ulterior motive for having us wand-less and defenseless within your er,.. humble abode, Potter?" Fred growled.

Harry cast an exasperated sigh and held his hands open to display his own lack of weapons. "As you can see I am unarmed as well. No sword or wand at hand." He reassured.

"Yeah, but your hardly defenseless are you?" George scoffed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and answered. "Suit yourself. You can't say I didn't warn you."

Harry offered his arm to Susan, who took it with a soft smile that he readily returned and guided his friends into a well appointed family room to the left of the Manor's foyer.

"It will be at least an hour before lunch is served. I thought perhaps that you might like a tour, or perhaps you might care for a snack. I believe my little friends have prepared a variety snacks and beverages for your enjoyment. Please make yourselves at home. Those of you who would like a tour of the Manor, Dobby would be only too happy to show you around.

"Molly...?" Harry deferred to the Weasley matriarch. "If you would please indulge me for a moment, I'd like a word. Fluer, I'd be grateful if you could join us as well?"

"Of course, 'Arry." Fleur chimed.

"Molly?" Harry urged at seeing her reluctance.

Not trusting her voice, Molly simply nodded.

"Excuse us, Sue." Harry reluctantly relinquished her arm and ushered Molly and Fleur toward an adjoining room.

The three of them had no sooner entered the smallish sitting room when a loud concussive "**Whumpffhh" **sounded from the foyer that they had just vacated.

The three returned to investigate, though Harry took his time, knowing full well what had undoubtedly transpired and to whom.

"What's happened?" Molly Weasley demanded from the room in a 'no nonsense' tone of voice.

Her questioning glare was only met with shrugs and vague references to the twins.

"Where are they and what have they done this time?" Molly scathed.

"Don't know, Mum." Charlie answered puzzled. "But wherever they went to, they left their wands behind." Charlie showed his mother the pair of wands he's retrieved from the floor."

"What in the world happened?" Molly asked puzzled with a hint of fear seeping into her voice. The twins were a constant trial but she loved them dearly despite their antics.

"I believe I can answer that, Molly." Harry began to shed light on the mystery as he bent down near the front door to retrieve something. A malicious glint etched his smile as he proudly displayed an opaque ball that was so small it fit into the palm of his hand.

"Have a look?" Harry asked proudly as he held the ball forward for everyone to see.

Gasps of surprise, relief, dread and even several chortles of laughter, filled the room as everyone got a closer look at the ball Harry held, or, more correctly, what the ball held? Inside the ball looking bewildered, mortified, frightened and extremely put out, were Messer's Fred and George Weasley- in miniaturized version.

"I did warn you about the blood wards, did I not?" Harry chided the two as he peered closer to the contents within the ball, not bothering to disguise the amused grin that split his face.

"Now then." Harry continued in a more sober tone of voice. "Are you two gits willing to concede defeat in this ridiculous "Prank War" that you've started?"

Harry eyed the two miniature Weasley twins for a response and was only rewarded with a rude hand gesture for his trouble, though which twin had made the gesture he couldn't tell as they were so small that even he could not discern between the two of them.

"Fun is fun, but frankly, I'm starting to lose interest. It is, after all, far too easy to get the measure of you two. You could at least present a bit more of a challenge. I'm afraid your reputation is a bit over inflated. I tell you what, just for pity's sake, we'll call it a tie. Now then, shall we call it a truce?" Harry offered winningly.

Snickers from Bill and Ron, followed the crude 'mooning' gesture made by one of the twins, directed at Harry from within the ball.

"Some people never learn." Harry sighed dramatically. "Though I must say, I was rather hoping that the two of you still had a bit more fight in you." Harry smiled cunningly, his eyes alight with the promise of mayhem.

"Ohhhh, Shadow!" He called out into the manor.

"Who or what is Shadow?" Ron asked curiously.

A questioning "Purrr-rowl." Answered Ron's question, followed by a large jet black, kneazel that bounded down the stairs toward her master , who was waiting by the front door.

"There you are, Shadow." Harry cooed sweetly.

"What a monster!" Bill blurted out, startled by the inordinate size of the creature.

"Nonsense" Harry rebuked." Shadow's a sweet girl. Aren't you a good kitty, Shadow?" Harry simpered uncharacteristically.

Ron and Hermione exchanged incredulous looks, neither had an inkling where this was going till...

"Look Shadow, daddy has a treasure." Harry taunted brandishing the ball with the captive twins inside.

"Rowlll" The cat's eyes fixated on the ball.

Harry shook it tantalizingly in front of the enormous cat. His eyes danced in delight as one of the miniature twins dropped onto his knees as if in prayer and the other looked paralyzed in shock, as their impending fate occurred to them.

"Harry,.. you're not going to..?" Percy started in concern.

"Fetch, Shadow!" Harry barked out and threw the ball, (with the twins inside), down the hallway and into the far room beyond.

Shadow bolted after the bouncing ball with a growl of feral delight.

"Harry James Potter!" Molly shrieked, terrified for her troublesome offspring.

Harry shrugged unconcerned. "Shadow's quite gentle, and besides, the sphere is charmed unbreakable and there's a cushioning charm inside. The twins are quite safe." Harry paused as if considering some new bit of information. "Hmmm, of course, Shadow has been known to bury toys now and again. I hope the elves haven't left her cat flap open?"he remarked off handedly .

Molly fainted dead away, now oblivious to the snickers and guffaws from the rest of the gathered family and friends.

Molly awoke on a comfortably over stuffed couch. A cool cloth was on her forehead and an attentive Fleur at her side.

Her eyes went out of focus as her mind grasped to find her most recent recollections. Her eyes went wide in sudden recollection.

"Fred,.. George.?" She fretted.

"They're playing with Shadow in the parlor." Harry returned with a smug expression, from behind Fleur's shoulder.

'Arry, stop et." Fleur scolded. "Ze twins are fine, Molly." Fleur reassured her future mother in-law.

"H-Harry..?" Molly asked haltingly, holding out her hand to him.

Harry looked at the proffered hand regretfully, fighting his every instinct to take her hand and comfort her as she wanted him to.

He took a step forward, but made no move to take her hand as he said:

"Molly,.. I-I can't. I'm s-sorry." he answered simply.

Molly's hand dropped limply to her side. "Why,.. what have I done that was so terrible that you can't forgive me like you have the rest of the family?" She began to cry.

"Molly, please. It's not like that. It isn't like that at all." Harry tried to dissuade, but she wouldn't listen as she sobbed harder.

Harry shifted his gaze desperately to Fleur. His eyes begged for her help.

"Molly!" Fleur barked out brusquely to get her attention, but continued with a hint of compassion."Listzen to 'Arry. Zis iz important."

Molly's eyes shifted nervously to Harry's whose own eyes held nothing but the deepest compassion for her.

"Molly,.. do you remember a year ago Easter, when I made empathic contact with you?"

Molly nodded her head, wide eyed as she remembered. "I could n-never forget that, Harry. You gave me the greatest gift that any mother could ever receive. You allowed me a look into your own heart. A chance to see and feel a son's love for his mother, from her child's perspective. " she whispered reverently.

" Er.. yeah." Harry agreed embarrassed. "But the initial contact between our two psyches lasted far longer than what was safe for either of us. That extended contact not only lowered but breeched many of the natural defenses that exist between two people. As a result, you are more attuned to my empathic signature. You are now more sensitive to my emotions, more than what is safe for you and myself." Harry struggled to make his meaning clear but was failing to make her understand as evidenced by her puzzled expression.

"But , Harry? What's inside of you is so beautiful. Why would you be afraid of letting me experience such breathtaking emotions?"

Harry turned anxious eyes on Fleur, seeking her help.

Fleur nodded knowingly. "Because, Molly. Zer is more zan just 'appy memories and experiences locked up inside 'Arry as zer iz with anyone. Zer is also grief and pain, fear and terror, all manner of unpleasant memories that have equally difficult emotions tied to zem. Such zings are 'ard enough to deal with on rare occasions, but, if you were to get bombarded with such a magnitude of negative emotions all at once? It could be catastrophic,.for either, or, even ze both of you." Fleur warned.

Molly's at first skeptical expression darkened in understanding.

"I-I'm sorry, Molly. I should have told you sooner. I-I've been trying to find a way to sever the connection, but there doesn't seem to be one. It takes all my strength just to hold myself in check when you're nearby, but, I don't think I'll be able to hold back the tide of my more sensitive thoughts and experiences if we should come in direct contact."

"But..?" Molly began to argue, before Harry interrupted.

"Getting a concentrated blast of warm and loving thoughts is one thing, but, what if you got years worth of anguish- all in a few minutes? The harm could be irreparable, much like a dementor's kiss." Harry compared for effect.

"You're trying to protect me for no good reason, Harry.' Molly disagreed. "There's nothing inside of you that could ever frighten me." she answered confidently.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I wish that I could share your conviction." he responded sadly, before turning on his heel and vacating the room, leaving two disappointed witches , each for their own reasons.

"Oh, Fleur..." Molly sighed. "When will he ever stop trying to protect us?"

"Ven he stops drawing breath." Fleur answered with certainty. "I zink zat you must do az 'Arry wishes, Molly. If not for your own sake, zen do it for iz."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked worriedly, sitting up from her place on the sofa.

"It iz only a theory, but,.. I zink zat if somezing should happen, it will be 'Arry zat suffers for it."

"What makes you think that?" Molly questioned worriedly.

"Because, even now, he iz shielding himself from me. He would need to be using a great deal of power to do zat so effectively. If I could not see and hear em standing before me, zen I would never believe zat he was even here. It's like there is a giant void where he stands. I can zense nothing of em." Fleur paused as she continued to consider. "It makes me wonder just what iz it he iz hiding? Iz it ze intensity of his emotions, or iz it somezing so dark zat it frightens even 'Arry?"

Molly gaped at her future daughter in-law. "Harry has never been afraid of anything except for the welfare of those he cares for." Molly answered with proud certainty.

Fleur nodded her understanding, but added skeptically. "I used to zink ze very same thing myself, but, for all iz power and skill, Harry iz a mortal man. He does not take iz role as a Magical Knight lightly, nor do I zink zat it weighs as lightly on hiz shoulders as he would have us believe. I believe as Hermione does; something 'appened to "Arry last year. Something that frightened him so badly zat he tries to distance himself from all of us again. He puts on a good front, but for all of zat, zer is zomezing haunted behind his eyes. I am afraid for him as I have never been before." Fleur admitted worriedly.

Molly felt her stomach tightening with the same dread she felt throughout that horrid war with Voldemort. The same constant fear that death could claim any of her children at an moment. She had always told herself that she loved all of her children equally, even prided her self on it. Truthfully, if she was honest with her heart, she perhaps loved one, that wasn't even one of her own,.. just a little bit more than all the rest.

"Where's Shadow? Here Shadow Kitty!" Harry called out into the house.

Moments later a growing purr of pleasure heralded the return of Harry's pet kneazle as she scampered into the room, playfully batting the spherical ball, (that contained the Weasley twins), as she came.

The kneazle batted the ball to Harry's feet where she sat proudly waiting for her master's acknowledgement.

"There's a good kitty." Harry cooed as he scratched the giant black kneazle behind her ears.

"Purr-rowl.", came the cat's return of pleasure.

Harry bent down lower and retrieved the spherical prison, holding it up to his eyes for closer inspection.

"They're alright, aren't that?" Molly fretted as she wrung her hands.

"Course they are." Harry returned unconcerned. "Shadow's takes care of all her treasures, like a good kitty. Don't you Shadow?"

"Purr-rowl."

"Hmm,.. not moving much?" Harry spoke quietly to himself with a note of concern in his voice. "Look a bit worse for wear,.. I wonder?"

Harry gave the ball a vigorous shake to the gasped dismay of their mother and the snickers of the twin's siblings. Their father attempted valiantly to stifle a snigger of his own in an attempt to look concerned for his twin son's welfare, lest he earn himself a dose of his wife's legendary wrath.

"Oh, look. Harry gasped excitedly. "That's got them going again. They must have just dozed off for a minute there."

Harry waved his spare hand over the ball he held and it disappeared; to be replaced by two staggering twin Weasley brothers. One of which, possibly Fred, fell on his arse and the other staggered to the nearest wall, where he braced himself as he held his throbbing head in his hands and groaned pitifully.

"Mer-rowl." Shadow meowed disappointedly

"I'm sorry precious. " Harry cooed apologetically to the waiting kneazle. "Daddy will get you a new treasure soon. I think the twins might be coming over again next week to play." he reassured mischievously.

"You're a right bastard, you are." George ground out from his place against the wall.

"Evil git." his twin added in agreement from the floor.

"Compliments are always welcome, no matter the source." Harry chortled appreciatively.

Raucous laughter filled the room at this.

After a delayed moment of their mother's fretting over her twin sons, Harry called out to the room.

"Well, now that they've had a bit of a chance to rest, what say we all adjourn to the dining room for a nice luncheon."

"Not hungry." Fred groaned from his place on the floor.

"Never want to see food again." George added as he tried to shake the spots from before his eyes.

"Too bad." Harry feigned disappointment. "The elves prepared some delicious broiled sea bass with a nice hollandaise sauce."

"Ughh!" George gagged, stumbling from the room.

"Second door on the right." Harry called out at his panicked, retreating form.

"E-Evil G-Git. " Fred managed to stammer out before he fainted and slumped to the floor pathetically.

"I do hope they're feeling better in time for dessert." Harry remarked vaguely.

People filed out of the room, chuckling at the twins expense.


	15. Chapter 14: Things become complicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**C****hapter Fourteen: Things Become Complicated**

The weeks following the infamous luncheon at Potter Manor, seemed to pass by in blur for the last scion of the Potter line and Harry had spent the time well- professionally. The personal side of things, however...

May, had started out well enough. He'd managed to take Susan out at least twice a week and had even enjoyed a couple of double dates with Ron and Hermione, though Ron's time was very limited with training as the Chudley Cannons had made the playoffs.

June, however, was another story...

Harry had spent the better part of the first three weeks of June, on assignment with the American team, following up on the "Coven of Eight" case. What little time off he had was spent putting together a fund raising event for the families of victims associated with the case. What precious few hours that still remained to him after, had been spent in obtaining very little sleep and working on finishing a long overdue surprise for Ron and 'Mione, as well as a little something special for Susan.

In retrospect, the time he'd put into Susan's surprise would have been better spent on Susan herself, as he'd come to regret. Susan had yet to answer his last two "hurried" notes and was obviously cross with him at this point. In his own defense, he was still quite new to the whole dating thing and had yet to learn in its entirety just what was expected from a boyfriend, commitment wise.

Harry's last note had included a projected date for his return to England, with the request that they get together the next day. By the time that Harry had returned home on June 24th, he had yet to receive a reply from Susan and had returned to Potter Manor not only exhausted, but with a worried heart.

It was near eleven o'clock that evening when Harry had apparated into his home. Despite the lateness of the hour, he was gratefully received by the entire contingent of his diminutives family of elves, and a very attached giant kneazle .

With the last vestiges of his strength spent on welcome home handshakes and hugs, Harry followed the chimney brush tail of his pet, up the stairs to the master bedroom, having first left instructions with Dobby that he was not to be disturbed for any reason, excepting any correspondence from Susan Bones.

Harry slept soundly through the night, a rare occurrence as he was still frequented by nightmares from his past. Volemort's demise had ultimately severed the link between them. That link having been the source of debilitating headaches and horrific dreams for many years. Though the link with Voldemort had been destroyed and his mind freed of the hated dark lord's influence, Harry still had many horrors in his past; horrors that frequented his dreams. His current state of exhaustion had at least granted him the mercy of a deep slumber.

Shadow lay curled up at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry afforded the magical cat the option of sleeping on his bed, but the kneazle had adamantly rebuked any amount of coaxing to do so.

Shadow slept very lightly during the night, if at all sometimes. Her ears remained ever alert for any hint of sound. Her nose attuned to every scent within the entire manor. Shadow was more than a mere pet to her human. She was both security alarm and last line of defense between harm and her master. Shadow, like her master, was the last of her line, and she was far from an 'ordinary kneazle'. Nothing short of a dragon would get past Shadow, and even then, the dragon would know it had been in a fight for its life.

Harry stirred at the sound of deep purring, whose pleasantness soon lulled him right back to sleep. He finally awoke late in the morning, increasingly aware of a warm, soft hand splayed across his chest, gentle finger tips massaging away the stress from his tired muscles.

The hand moved with the practiced grace of a healer. Harry turned his head hopefully toward the source of the hand he was so enjoying. He found himself greeted by a passionately warm smile and deep, penetrating blue eyes that held him captivated. When he finally found his voice..

"Susan,. I.."

"Shush." A gentle finger pressed to his lips to halt any further interruption.

"I've missed you terribly." she whispered softly.

He could see the truth of her words echoed in her longing filled eyes.

He barely had a moment's time to try and formulate an apology that would never be delivered as her mouth covered his in a deep, passionate kiss that, in and of itself, awakened the desire for her within his body. The kiss was not the only thing that triggered his desire, for when Susan had melded into his embrace as they kissed, he was made tantalizing aware that she was as without clothes as he was, having not had the energy to bother with pajamas the night before.

"S-Susan..?" Harry breathed out hesitantly, not trusting his own voice.

Susan's eyes had taken on a darkened sheen and her breathing hitched as she held his eyes captive and begged: "Make love to me, Harry,... please?"

Harry's mind raced with a multitude of thoughts, the least of which was his desire for the woman waiting in his arms. He'd always just sort of assumed that his first time would be special, like his wedding night. He wanted it to be with the girl of his dreams, not the fumbling coupling of two randy teenagers in a Hogwart's broom cupboard. He wanted it to be someone that meant everything to him. Someone he wanted to share the rest of his life with. Have a family with. Someone he...

_Oh- My- God!... I'm falling for Susan!_ He realized thunderstruck.

After Ginny, he'd never thought he would love again, never thought he **could** love again. Susan was proving him wrong.

_I want her so much, but,... I'm not free._

Misunderstanding his hesitation, Susan withdrew from his arms and self consciously pulled the sheet of his bed up to cover her modesty.

_Oh no. Hell No! __**IDIOT**__! _Harry berated himself as he felt her warm presence pull away.

Harry bolted out of bed, oblivious to his state of undress and… obvious arousal.

Lightning fast seeker reflexes caught Susan by the shoulders before she could completely extradite herself from his bed. Holding her shoulders, gently but firmly, he lowered himself down till he was kneeling in front of her where she sat poised on the edge of his bed. Intense green eyes bored into distraught, embarrassed blue ones as they began to fill with puzzled tears.

"No, Sue... don't?" He begged. "You don't understand."

"I -I understand . I understand that I made a fool out of m-myself." Susan whined embarrassed.

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled gently, reassuringly. "Susan,.. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything my whole life, but ,. I'm not free, Sue. I'm a knight, Susan. You know what it means to be a knight. I'm a target and so are you, if you're with me." he warned.

Susan's eyes searched his. "Do you have any idea how I've hoped and prayed that you could feel the same way about me that I did about you?" she rasped.

"Harry, I fell in love with you the moment you spent all your money trying to win that teddy bear for me on our second date. I love you, Harry. I want to be with you, just you. I don't care about anything else." Susan pleaded.

"But, I do, Sue. I want to be with you always and I don't want you to have to regret giving yourself to someone who might not still be here tomorrow, and I certainly don't want to leave you with a child that will have to grow up never knowing his father like I did. Maybe my folks didn't have a choice where Voldemort was concerned, but I do. I won't have a child just to orphan it." Harry finished emphatically.

"W-Where does that leave us, Harry? You tell me you love me and you want to be with me, b-but you won't b-be." Susan choked out crying now.

"I took a vow to serve as a magical knight for three years." Harry intoned stoically.

"After that, I give up the blade. I didn't care before. It didn't matter to me if I lived or died. I had no one to live for, but then I met you. I want to live. I want to live with you. I want to spend my life with you, but, I can't be free, not till my term expires. I've no right to ask you to wait, I-I just hope that you will."

Waiting for an answer and not receiving one, Harry kissed Susan's forehead and murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry."

In one smooth motion he rose to his feet, turned, and padded softly from the room.

It was just past noon on Saturday, the 24th of June, when Hermione Granger answered a frantic knocking on the door to her flat.

"Susan,…what's happened?" She said in alarm upon seeing the distraught appearance of her friend.

Susan stood in her doorway, the picture of complete misery. So many tears stained her cheeks that she no longer bothered to even attempt to wipe them away.

"H-Harry,.. he.. Harry…" She hiccoughed.

Hermione's eyes went wide in alarm. " No, tell me he's not,… he's not dead?"

"Nooo!" Susan wailed miserably. "H-He broke u-up with m-me."

"What?" Hermione bleated aghast. Her mind raced with the implications, as her heart went out to her friend.

Hermione pulled Susan into a sympathetic one armed hug, pulling the poor girl through her door way. I'll make us some tea and we'll talk about it." She offered sympathetically.

"A-Alright." Susan agreed.

It was many hours later before Susan finally wore herself out and was now fast asleep in Hermione's spare bedroom. Hermione was reluctant to leave Susan in her current delicate state, but she reasoned that the worst of her reaction to Harry's rejection was past, and that Susan was so exhausted that chances were she'd sleep through the night.

Hermione wrote a reassuring note for Susan that she left on Susan's bedside table, so as not to worry Susan if she woke and found herself in an empty flat. She lovingly covered her sleeping friend with a soft quilt that she herself always found delightfully comforting when Ron was being a total git.

Hermione reached out and gently brushed a last tear from Susan's sleeping cheek and brushed her sandy fringe back from her eyes, before softly stepping from the room.

Once the door to Susan's room had closed, all signs of gentleness were left at the door. Fuming, Hermione retrieved her wand and apparated directly into the foyer of Potter manor.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione bellowed into the house as she cast her wand aside and stomped forward, continually shouting his name as she went into the home. The house itself seemed to echo the same dark sentiments that she herself was feeling. Pale ambient light showed thru the windows, barely lighting the interior of the house. Strange that? When she left London only moment ago, it had been a Sunny and warm day. Here, only some hundred kilometers away, the sky was overcast with gathering storm clouds on the horizon.

She paid no further heed to the threatening weather outside as she moved thru the house yelling furiously for its owner to appear. Her voice was near challenging in its tone, such was her fury over his cad like treatment of her friend.

She would never have believed it of him? Not in a million years would she have ever thought Harry capable of such a callous display of insensitivity. She couldn't fathom his reasoning for calling things off with Sue. He loved Susan, she knew he did. He as much as said so when she had cornered him after the debacle at her parent's home last April. It just didn't make any sense.

"Harry Potter. Get your cowardly arse out here this instant!" Hermione raged in growing frustration as she made her way toward the back of the manor's first level.

"Miss?" Dobby popped into view with a pensive expression, before a seething Hermione.

Hermione startled at the elf's sudden appearance, which at least served to temporarily dissuade some of the anger she felt. She was actually grateful for the distraction as the last thing she wanted was to frighten the gentle creature. Schooling her features, she managed to inquire civilly.

"Dobby, where can I find Harry, please?"

Dobby wrung his tiny hands worriedly. "Dobby wants to say, miss, but, the master said he was not to be disturbed." Dobby fretted.

"Please, Dobby? It's very important that I see Harry and the sooner the better for everyone concerned."

The little elf seemed to contemplate this before nodding his head knowingly. "Master Harry is in a very dark mood, Miss Granger, very dark indeed. It frightens us elvsies." Dobby replied worriedly.

"Harry would never hurt his friends." Hermione immediately reassured as if the notion was ludicrous.

"No miss doesn't understand? We is worried for the master. Master brought his sword into the home." Dobby shuddered as he recalled the memory from earlier. "The manor groaned dreadfully when he passed thru its halls with his sword, but the house did not try and stop him, for master Harry is the Lord of Potter Manor and the house must obey him.

Dark was his face, miss. Dark like the days after the master's Godfather was killed. It scares us, miss. Missy Pixie has been in a terrible state all afternoon, miss. She begged Master Harry to rest. To let his elvsies take care of him, but he went past her as if she wasn't even there, miss. Ohh, my poor master. Dobby is so scared, miss." Dobby wailed and pulled at his ears despairingly.

The anger melted from Hermione's features as she considered all that the elf implied.

_He wouldn't? Not ever,... no, he did once before?_

Absolute terror gripped her heart. "Dobby, you must tell me where Master Harry went? He's in danger, Dobby. I must get to him immediately." Hermione begged, afraid Harry would attempt suicide as he'd done once before.

"Ohh, my poor master." Dobby wailed pitifully. "Dobby mustn't disobey his master, but Dobby must protect Master Harry."

The elf continued to argue with himself much to Hermione's growing fear and frustration until he inadvertently gave a clue to Harry's current whereabouts.

"Wants to be alone with his parents he does..."

Hermione spun on her heal and bolted back to the foyer to retrieve her wand.

A "**Crack**" split the air as Hermione apparated away to Godric'a Hollow.

" **Crack**"

Hermione appeared, only a few seconds later, in the courtyard of St. Timothy's cathedral. She wasted no time as she sprinted around the perimeter of the church, heading for the small cemetery. She rounded the corner of the church at a dead run her eyes scanning the cemetery as it came into view.

_There! _She thought in abject relief_. There he was sitting on a bench near his parent's graves in the far left corner of the cemetery._

"Thank God in heaven." she sighed in relief.

She pocketed her wand and strode lazily forward as if she were just out for a walk in quiet contemplation.

She approached his position from behind and when she was near enough to see more clearly, she could tell that he was furiously scratching something in the dirt with the scabbard's tip of his sword.

She was still some ten meters away when his back stiffened as if an unheard alarm had gone off. She knew that he was aware of her presence, though he made no move to turn and acknowledge her approach.

Whatever he had been scratching in the soil was hastily wiped away by his boot sole, when she paused and stood on tip toe behind his shoulder, in a vain attempt to get a look at what he'd just been drawing.

"What're you drawing?" she asked curiously to break the ice of what was sure to be a trying conversation.

"Just doodling." he replied off handily.

"If it's just doodles than why bother hiding it?" She asked curiously.

"Just need a fresh spot to draw." Harry countered.

"Mmm, hmm." she mumbled skeptically.

"May I sit?" she asked politely, rounding the corner of the bench expectantly.

"If you've come to lecture me, as we both know that you have, then please leave. I'm really not in the mood." he replied with forced civility.

"No? If you had been in the mood earlier than I doubt that either of us would be here now, and Susan would not be napping in my loft, exhausted from all the emotional shite you put her through this morning." Hermione returned sarcastically.

Harry surged to his feet with frightening speed and rounded hotly. "It's none of your concern!"

**C****rack**

If Harry hadn't blinked his eyes in response, she would have thought that the slap she had just delivered, with all her strength, hadn't fazed him in the slightest.

"Don't tell me it's not my concern, damn you!" she hissed. "It's my concern when one of my best friends shows up at my door heartbroken and the cause of her pain is the closest thing that I have to a brother being the cause of it. It's my concern when the people I love are hurting and I can do something about it."

"You can't do anything about it except to leave me alone." Harry responded bitterly, turning away from her and moving toward his parents graves.

At length, he spoke,"I use to pray to them for help, you know." He flicked his hand toward his parent's graves for emphasis. "But they can't hear me, not anymore than the granite slab that bears their name. If they can hear me than they can't do anything about it, or, they just don't care. I'd like to at least believe it's the former."

Hermione paused uncertainly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she contemplated his despondent words.

"Y-You can't want this?" She ventured hopefully.

"What I want is irrelevant. It always has been." he countered hollowly.

"Things used to be so clear just a few short years ago. Destroy the hoarcruxes-Live. Defeat the most powerfully evil wizard the world has ever known-Live. Do all that and you can have the life you always wanted, but couldn't have until the damned prophesy is fulfilled. Prophecy's are funny things, aren't they?" he asked incredulously.

"They just tell you what you have to do and what could or couldn't happen if you don't heed its warning. They don't really promise you anything for after. 'Neither can live while the other survives'." he quoted sagely.

"Think about it? That only implies that you will live, not that you'll have a life, at least not one worth having."

Hermione reached out a tentative hand. "Harry, please don't do this to yourself? Don't do this to, Susan. She loves you and I know that you share that love with her. I know you do." Hermione stressed.

Why are you bringing this pain on yourself, on her? How can you, of all people, be afraid to let someone love you?" Her hand grasped his shoulder tentatively, urging him to turn around so that she could see his face.

Harry angrily batted away her hand, refusing to be comforted.

"I'm not afraid of anything." he spat irately. "Save your comfort for someone who deserves it, 'Mione."

Refusing to let him withdraw more, she pressed forward.

"You're lying to me. You are afraid and it isn't of Susan. You've been afraid of something from since before you even met her."

Harry stiffened ever so slightly. It was barely perceptible, but she had caught it. Her words had struck a nerve.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he disagreed too quickly. Much too quick and easily for her taste.

"What are you protecting us from this time, Harry? Is it another dark wizard?" She eyed him with a calculating air.

"There's always another dark wizard. The world is full of dark wizards." he scoffed.

_Hmm? No trace of the slightest deception. Everything is fine until intimacy comes into the equation. Maybe it's...? Could it actually be something so simple as…?_

"Harry, are you...? I mean,.. that is to say..? Oh honestly!" Hermione berated herself irritably. " Are you a virgin, Harry?"

Harry's head swiveled around and he glared at her with the most outrageously shocked expression .

_He's absolutely mortified! Direct hit._

"For Circe's sake, Harry. It's not a bad thing. Any women alive would be gratified to know that she was the man she loves -first time."

Harry goggled at Hermione like she had three heads and they were all talking at once.

_Was nothing sacred with this woman. _

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione began to lecture. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that that horrible uncle of yours never bothered to take the time to explain things to you, not that he probably had any inkling of how to please a woman to begin with.

_She's not seriously going to..? Oh No. HELL NO! Hermione Granger is actually going to give me "__the talk__"? _He began to panic, his eyes shifted as he contemplated bolting.

"Now Harry," Hermione chided sympathetically. "There's absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed. This is just another lesson that you need to learn, and luckily, you've got someone well versed on the subject who's willing to give you the benefit of their knowledge and experience."

Harry goggled at her in absolute horror. _Well Versed? Knowledge and Experience? She's got to be kidding me? _

"Now firstly you need to know the proper name for things. The man's bits are of course his..."

_She's not kidding! Merlin, help me…. Wait a minute? _A sudden inspiration hit.

_This has possibilities. _Harry reconsidered his urge to flee in terror and his eyes took on an evil glint of mischief as Hermione began her tutorial_. _

Nearly an hour later, Hermione was finishing her technically accurate, but somewhat lacking in inspiration, talk on human reproduction.

To say that is was a wholly clinical take on the subject would be an understatement.

"Any questions?" Hermione asked with an air of professional detachment.

Harry could not resist the temptation to take the mickey out on her. How he had managed to keep a straight face during her spiel on common myths about size and such being wholly irrelevant, he'd never know?

"Yes actually, I believe I understand the basics now, but I was wondering about the woman's take on things?" Harry said, applying a supreme effort of his _occulomency_ skills in order to maintain a straight face.

"A woman's take on things?" Hermione inquired in return, not catching his meaning.

"Yes, you know, what does a woman get out of it, other than pregnancy, I mean? Doesn't she receive some pleasure? You said males are usually wholly satisfied as a result of the act itself, but you never mentioned whether the females received any pleasure in return." Harry pointed out curiously.

Hermione'e eyes shifted nervously as she answered uncomfortably."Didn't I?"

"No. You didn't" Harry pointed out. "I remember Seamus Finnigan said in fifth year that a real man knows how to please a woman. How exactly does a real man please a woman?" Harry inquired innocently.

"Seamus Finnigan, that braggart?" Hermione scoffed in return. "Surely you don't believe anything that 'would be' lothario had to say on the subject?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty sure of himself." Harry responded incredulously.

"I didn't think too much about it, at least not until I overheard Lavender Brown and Padma Patil talking about it one day. I remember distinctly Lavender saying that 'Won Won' really knew how to take care of a women's needs, whatever they are -exactly?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously at this bit of information. She had always been extremely jealous of Ron's little fling with Lavender Brown, their sixth year.

_Direct hit, Harry. This is getting fun. _Harry thought gleefully at seeing her reaction.

"She did, did she." Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Pray tell what else did Lav- Lav say about dear Won-W,.. I mean, Ronald?" Hermione groused.

"Er, nothing much really. Just some bit about the size of a bloke's hands being an accurate assessment tool. She said that Ron had really big hands. Though why that was important, I couldn't say?" Harry threw out airily.

Hermione's eyes goggled. She looked like she had swallowed one of the twin's _puking pasties_.

"That contemptible swine! I can't believe I fell for that berk's line about me being his first. When I get my hands on that miserable excuse for a ..." Hermione seethed under her breath as she pulled angrily at her engagement ring, trying to tear it off her finger.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and started to snigger at Hermione's infuriation.

"Just what are you laughing at?" She scoffed indignantly."I suppose you think it's great shakes, one of the boys taking advantage of a young girl's dignity?"

"N-Not exactly." Harry snorted.

Hermione fixed him with a scathing glare that said in no uncertain terms that he'd better explain himself and fast!

"Seriously Hermione, did you honestly think that at the age of nearly twenty two, that even I was totally clueless about sex?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What?" Hermione responded outraged.

"Sirius and Remus gave me "the talk" during Christmas break our fifth year." Harry explained chuckling.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in understanding."You prat! You sat here and let me make a fool out of myself giving you a needless lecture on human reproduction. I suppose all that guff about Lav and 'Won-Won' was you just taking the mickey out on me?" Hermione squawked angrily, but the slightest tinge of hope was evident in her eyes.

"All except that bit on "hand size"." Harry said in lame attempt to placate her. "She seemed quite sincere about that, though now that I think about it, I think she was referring to Seamus at the time, or was it Ron?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Git" Hermione insulted before trying to turn the tables. "You two shared the same dorm, can't you judge for yourself. I'd heard a rumor once that maybe you swung that way? That would explain quite a bit regarding the recent climate of your relationship with, Susan." Hermione suggested slyly.

"Actually, I couldn't comment with an absolute degree of certainty." Harry started, refusing to take the bait as he explained. "You see, the showers off our dorm we're quite cold most mornings, and well,… I don't know if you realize it or not, but the male anatomy doesn't exactly respond well to cold?"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione cut him off. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

The amused expression Harry had on his face disappeared in a trice and his mood turned somber as he agreed. "I know."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed sympathetically. "I suppose it's useless to ask just what the real problem is regarding, Susan?" She asked resignedly.

Harry averted his eyes and pretended to shift his interest to the setting sun as it dipped beneath the horizon.

"Harry,.. please?" Hermione pleaded. "Don't throw away this chance with Susan. She loves you, and I know that you love her too. Any fool could see it when you're together. It's as plain as day, the way you two look at each other. Don't ruin it over some stupid noble ideal that will only accomplish unnecessary heart ache."

"You don't understand." Harry answered vaguely.

"Then help me to understand, wait no,... help Susan to understand." she corrected.

"She's the one who deserves an explanation. Let her decide if you have a valid reason for breaking things off. It's her life too, Harry. Doesn't she deserve the chance to decide if you're worth the risk, whatever it may be?" Hermione argued emphatically.

"I-It's not that simple, Hermione. There's..."

Whatever Harry was going to add in his own defense, Hermione would never know as a primordial scream of bloodlust broke the darkening night.

" **Arrrieeeee!"**

It was a cry of insatiable hunger, of a feral need that chilled the blood. The only thing that could be possibly worse was when moments later, the call was answered by another, and another, and…!

Hermione's face paled horrifically. Her eyes darted frightfully to and fro, straining to see out into the surrounding night. A sweating palm grasped her wand and began to draw it from the folds of her robes.

"What.. in.. the.. world?" she whispered fearfully.

Harry's hand closed on hers, forcing her wand down.

"Don't" He demanded.

"But , Harry,.. what is..?" Hermione argued frightened.

"You must leave now." Harry commanded hollowly. His sword materialized in his other hand whilst his free hand let go of its vise like grip and guided her bodily behind him in a protective fashion.

Thunder echoed across the night sky, followed by the rising trill of ,what sounded like, a thousand phoenix's singing all at once.

Harry's sword sang out defiantly into the night and moments later, the challenge was answered.

Howls of black hate that filled the soul with dread, shrieked from everywhere around the small cemetery in which they sat huddled together protectively.

"Leave and don't return." He commanded, not taking his eyes away from the boundary of the cemetery as he did so.

"I won't leave you." Hermione refused defiantly.

"Please, Hermione." he hissed in frustration.

"No."

"No matter what; do not draw your wand. Do not leave the cemetery, not for any reason. This is consecrated earth."

"Consecrated earth?" Hermione echoed. Despite her growing terror, her logical mind considered what his words could portend.

Harry knew his warning would prove a wasted effort. She would insist on helping, even though it would only prove a distraction that could well kill them both. Even now, he could sense her trying to figure out what was stalking them.

Harry sighed in resignation. Hermione left him with no alternatives save one.

Harry slapped the insignia on his lapel and whispered.

"This is Mk-One. I need an immediate evac of civilians from my location. No wands, blades only. I repeat- NO WANDS."

"Acknowledged MK-One. A voice crackled in the ether.

"Harry, what..? Hermione began to enquire in frightened desperation.

"No matter what, don't leave this cemetery until help arrives." Harry instructed as he pulled his arm from her grasp. His empathic senses were reeling from all the hostility surrounding St. Timothy's, time was running out. If he didn't face the horror that was waiting for him beyond the boundary of the cemetery, it's baleful interest would soon turn towards the innocents of Godric's Hollow, either as a means to draw him out, or purely to sate its own bloodlust.

"Harry? Hermione hissed apprehensively. "What're you...?" She began puzzled before suddenly things clicked into place and her eyes filled with dreadful understanding. _Consecrated Ground! _

"No! No, you can't!" Hermione clawed at her robes to extract her wand, but Harry was faster. He snatched it from her hand before she could bring it to bear and slipped it into the waist of his jeans before she could blink an eye.

"Are you insane? You're not going out there?" she pleaded, terrified for him.

Harry reached out and stroked her cheek reassuringly. "It will be alright."

"No." Hermione defied as she clamped her hands on his forearm, trying to hold him back from his course. "You're not going out there."

Two, near silent, "pops" sounded to their right as a pair of black uniformed men apparated into the cemetery next to them.

Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's. Green eyes silently begged her- near hysterical brown one's refused.

"Mk One?" A voice inquired from one of the newly arrived Unspeakables .

"Take her home. Detain her and anyone else presently there until you are relieved. No one in-No one out, understand?" Harry commanded.

Both came to attention, two fists slapped over their hearts in acknowledgement of his orders.

"Our lives before hers." both men vowed solemnly, each taking one of her arms in protective custody.

"What?, No! You can't? Harry... don't.." Hermione became frantic and struggled to free herself from their restraining arms.

The night screams around them rose to a deafening crescendo.

"Take her home." Harry commanded. He handed her wand over to the largest of the pair for safe keeping.

The last Hermione saw of him, Harry striding confidently into the night. His sword trilling softly in his fist and a blinding glow of golden light surrounded his powerful frame... _A__n aura shield!_ Was her last thought of wonder before her fear for him clenched her heart.

Harry concentrated and the air around him crackled with static electricity. Lightning flashed across a cloudless sky, each flash illuminated the surrounding night, as he had planned it would. He caught a glimpse of a scaled hulk emerging from the brush to his right.

Another flash depicted a pair of leathern wings descending from a nearby oak.

A concentrated series of flashes revealed a half dozen pair of sulfuric yellow eyes closing in on his left.

Thunder shook the earth as the storm he conjured built in intensity.

His legs tensed. His grip tightened on his sword hilt.

_Wait for it, Harry. Be patient_. He reminded himself.

The airborne one presented the greatest threat, the large brute to his right the next most important. The others were no more than dogs. Their purpose was to harass him, wear him down whilst the other two did the real damage once he was tired or distracted.

Harry narrowed his concentration. His elemental control had become more refined with use, but he would need to be perfect in both timing and accuracy if this was to work.

An enormous bolt of searing red lightning streaked from the sky and hit the oak tree to his right. The tree burst into flame like a gigantic torch. a blast of heat whooshed toward him, driving the hapless winged monstrosity along with it.

Harry's corded leg muscles sprung into action. He sprang to the railing of the cemetery's fence and used it to springboard forward toward the winged creature that was unwittingly being blown in his direction.

Harry's blade arced downward in a two handed cut that caught the creature on its clavicle and continued on thru, cleaving the beast from neck to nuts.

It happened so fast that the creature couldn't even get out a shriek of fear or pain before its fetid life was extinguished. Harry barely registered the sound of two wet chunks hitting the ground behind him as his blade continued down.

His weight propelled the blade downward and thru the skull of the hulking beast as it shambled forward; the blade's tip finally coming to rest, protruding from the dying creature's neck.

The enormous creature shuddered a final time and stilled as Harry wrenched his blade form its grotesque mockery of a human skull and turned just in time to cut across the slavering jaws of the lead hound as it aimed for his exposed throat.

The blade tore through tendon and bone in a spray of rancid black blood that hissed on hitting the dew covered lawn .The creature gurgled wetly, unable to even scream properly with its tongue now severed and jaw cut to shreds. It clawed and tore at the ground and air, thrashing madly in its death throes.

Harry had no time to sympathize with the creature's plight, not that he would anyway. For these were beings created of the foulest evil. Once magic folk, twisted into a horrific mockery of their former selves. They were not innocents. They chose their current plight, whether they knew it or not. Through greed and foul deception they brought this curse upon themselves. Despite this, they could be pitied, if they hadn't turned their torment and hate upon the innocents of the surface world. Their longing for what they lost had turned to feral madness. An insatiable need to turn their misguided rage on those who reminded them of all that they once possessed; lives, families, futures. Naught but hell awaited these monstrous deformities and Harry intended to send them there, prophecy or no.

Harry's blade cut a wake of putrid blood and ichors as it trilled a death song of courage and defiance. No evil would turn his blade from it's dread task this night.

Lightning arced across the sky and thunder shook the ground beneath his feet as the elements mimicked his own ferocity.

They came in twos and threes. _Hell Wolves_ they were. These were undoubtedly the slavering remnants of once werewolves twisted in the most grotesque evil representations of their former selves.

Cruel fangs gnashed and talons swiped as they tried to drag Harry down. His sword met the majority of their strikes; others were repelled by the faint glowing of his aura shield.

Wave upon wave of hell wolves met his blade and perished. The surrounding ground was littered with the dead and dying. Footing became more and more precarious as he struggled to remain standing on the blood slick earth. His shielding was beginning to buckle. Even his considerable magical strength had its limits, and Harry had reached his some ten minutes past.

His mind sent out a silent call for help.

The brief moment of distraction cost him dearly as his left side erupted in searing pain as razor sharp claws penetrated his fading shield and tore into his flesh.

"Hermione..? Hermione, what's going on?" Susan's puzzled voice called out as she emerged from Hermione's spare bedroom. Her sleep filled eyes widened in alarm on seeing the pair of uniformed men guarding the exit door from Hermione's flat.

Hermione had spent the last twenty odd minutes begging, demanding and threatening uselessly to be released. The Unspeakable's only answer to her impassioned pleas was to blink unsympathetically.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned and held her hand out to Susan, who anxiously accepted her hand, whilst keeping a wary eye on the two stoic guards flanking their exit. These were hard, imposing men that radiated an unwavering sense of duty and loyalty. These were men who would not be moved from their intended purpose and by the looks of things; their purpose was to keep Hermione and Susan prisoner within the confines of Hermione's flat.

"Susan, do you have your wand handy?" Hermione cooed sweetly. "Might I borrow it for a minute please?"

"O-Of course." Sue replied nervously, rummaging through her robes searching for her wand.

A puzzled expression crossed her face as her search came up empty.

"I-I must have left it in the other room, I'll just.."

"Hmm-hmm" The larger of the two Unspeakables cleared his throat to gain the two witch's attention.

They looked toward him to see…"My wand?" Susan blurted in surprise.

The Unspeakable idly twirled the wand between his fingers before depositing it at his waist next to Hermione's confiscated wand and gave them a secure pat.

Wide eyed, Hermione questioned. "You haven't left the room. How did you...?"

The man only quirked an eyebrow in reply.

She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she heard a faint snigger of laughter from his cohort.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Susan asked worriedly.

"That's a bit of a story." Hermione offered feebly, still eyeing the infuriating guard with a scowl. Her fury would have been in full vent if she wasn't so terrified for Harry right now. That was something, however, that she couldn't very well relate to Susan in her current fragile state.

Hermione pulled Susan to her sofa, out of ear shot from the nearest guard, and quickly filled her in on the events of her day from confronting Harry to his having her removed from the cemetery by the current guards. She strategically left out the part about they're having been stalked by unknown creatures who's blood curdling shrieks of insatiable hunger, still chilled her to the very bone, even here, safe and guarded within the confines of her well warded apartment.

"But why did Harry send you away? Why are we being held here? It doesn't' make any sense, Hermione." Susan refuted.

A soft knock at Hermione's door thankfully delayed her having to answer Susan.

The two guards took flanking positions behind the door before the lead guard nodded to Hermione indicating he wanted her to answer.

"W-who's there?" Hermione called out nervously.

"It's me, Hermione. It's Harry." A soft voice called back.

"Harry!" Hermione nearly shouted in relief, startling Susan with its note of concern.

Hermione all but ran toward the door, but was stopped in her tracks by a stern look of warning from the lead guard.

"On my mark." he intoned to his companion."Three.. two..one!"

The second guard pulled open the door and the lead guard leveled his wand on the opening.

A worn and weary Harry Potter framed the door way. Hermione noted with interest that he know wore his black Unspeakable's uniform, though it looked to have been donned haphazardly, as if in a rush. His face was alarmingly pale. His hands displayed openly at his sides in a non threatening gesture. His sword was nowhere in evidence on his person.

"At ease, sergeant." he intoned calmly.

Both guards pocketed their wands and stepped to the side to allow his entry.

Harry stepped haltingly into the room. He moved with deliberate care as if he was in pain. His eyes drifted in betrayal from Hermione to Susan for a brief moment before he caught himself and fixed his gaze back on Hermione.

He held her at attention with a steel hard, unwavering gaze as he ordered:

"By my command as a commander within the Unspeakable corp you will disavow all knowledge of any and all events of this evening. Failure to do so will result in court-martial proceedings and _obliviation_ of yourself and any parties to which you have confided said information. Do you understand this order, captain?" Harry demanded officially.

"H-Harry.. I..?" Hermione shook her head feebly.

"To no one, Hermione. Not even to me will you mention this ever again." he pressed his demand.

"Y-Yes, Harry." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

There was no choice. She knew this side of him, he would not be moved and Harry never bluffed. He would _obliviate_ her if she gave him no choice. Still, there were ways around said order,... if one was subtle about it.

"I could help." she offered meekly. Her hopeful eyes searched his, but found a steel hard resolve that would brook no consolation.

"You are not an Unspeakable." he reminded her as if that explained everything.

She was about to spit out an irate retort to his comment when it suddenly hit her, it did explain everything.

_He's totally manipulated me!_

"Youuu" Hermione hissed in angry accusation. "You did this to me. I can't believe I was so gullible?" she berated herself angrily."I actually thought you were helping me to get my dream job, but in reality you were only maneuvering me out of the way. You filthy, conniving bast… wha,.. why are you smirking at me like that?" she scolded with her fists planted on her hips.

Harry turned his attention to the guards behind and nodded for them to give them some privacy. Once the two had vacated the doorway and Harry waved his hand over the portal, establishing a _privacy charm_, he turned his attention back toward a fuming Hermione.

"I fail to see why you're venting your frustrations on me." he placated benignly. "Out of the goodness of my heart, I stuck my neck out to get you a job with numerous avenues for advancement and opportunity, let alone an advanced level of commission." he reminded her tactfully as if he had been working solely for her best interest.

"A commission in the D.O.M." She spat indignantly.

Harry smiled wickedly "Of course."

"You only did it to get me out of the Unspeakables!" Hermione accused bitterly.

"Not true. You can reapply to the Unspeakable branch if you so choose." he added innocently though was grinning broadly at her predicament.

"You know very well that I'm under a binding magical contract to the D.O.M. for two years. Even if I could reapply to the Unspeakable's, there's a waiting period and I'd have to retake the course all over again from the beginning." Hermione lectured irritably.

"That's a shame. You would have made an excellent Unspeakable." Harry lamented wistfully, though the smirk on his face belied the sentiment.

"You're a right bastard, you are." Hermione retorted angrily.

Harry's smile disappeared along with his amusement.

"Are you angry with me or yourself?" he snapped out. "Don't complain to me about your lot. I gave you a good solid offer and you took it. You're a bright, responsible woman who's more than capable of making her own decisions. Up till now, I thought you were responsible enough to live with the consequences of your own actions. You haven't been cheated, Hermione." Harry pointed out angrily.

Hermione's eyes fell to the floor. She was stung by his words and once again could feel the bitter embarrassment of her own ingratitude clawing at her conscious. Despite the dressing down she just received, she still felt the need to vent her frustration.

"I wasn't cheated, no,... but you're up to something and you're trying to protect me again, aren't you?"

Harry was in no mood to let her sulk and brood, however.

"I'm always up to something. It comes with the job. Do you remember the letters I left for you and Ron after the first time- with Voldemort?"

Hermione's eyes locked on his. Her mouth worked soundlessly, but she did manage to nod her head that she did remember.

"Then you should remember this; I wasn't sorry then and I'm not sorry now. If you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to maneuver you into doing what's best for you. The problem is, is that you want to protect me as much as I want to protect you, only you still think of me as a naive little boy that has no grasp of magic , nor how the magical world works. I don't need you to mother me anymore, 'Mione. I'm pretty sure that I have a good grasp of magic now. I'm also a little bit more intelligent than you give me credit for." Harry chaffed incredulously.

Hermione snorted in agreement. "That's an understatement." Her features had softened in understanding, though the room was still tenser than what was comfortable.

Harry continued to press his point home, though he did give her an avenue of potential assistance that he knew she would appreciate.

"Regardless of your lot, you are in the D.O.M. now and are doing swimmingly, as I knew you would." he complimented honestly, eliciting a bright smile from his friend.

"You are under a magically binding contract with the D.O.M. for two years, even if you quit now and re-entered the Unspeakables, your training would take nearly that long to complete; which is more than enough time for me to do what needs be done."

"So you did maneuver me out of the way. You're protecting me again, aren't you?" Hermione squawked dejectedly.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and retorted, "I thought we had already established that to a certain degree."

"To a certain degree?" Hermione questioned.

"I merely did what was best for you and what was best for me. I helped you get what I knew would be the job of your dreams, and in so doing, placed you where I knew you would do the most good for all concerned, myself included. If you want to help me, than help me by doing what your best at; research and development."

"Merlin's balls, Hermione!" Harry swore in exasperation, startling her."Must you fight me every step of the way when all I'm trying to do is help you and improve your lot in life?" Harry pleaded sincerely.

"Harry,.. I..?" Hermione tried to find an excuse, but failed.

"Much of this is my fault, I realize." Harry accepted grudgingly. "I've not taken the time to explain things nor keep you in the loop, but in the coming months you'll see there's good reason for it, but.. you used to trust me,'Mione?" Harry accused in a wounded voice.

His words stung her and brought tears to the corner of her eyes as he continued to make his point.

"I wasn't always right, but you at least use to give me the benefit of the doubt and tried to help me, not fight my every move. Where's the brilliant, but, patient witch I grew to know and love?"

"S-She's standing right in f-front of you. But where's the boy that use to t-trust and confide in me?" Hermione stammered out tearfully.

"He's the man standing in front of you. He still needs you, more than you obviously seem to know. He,.. I, need you to live. You're no use to me or anyone else should you get yourself killed. I need you to help me in the way you can help best. I don't need you to fight at my side. I need you to give me the tools I need to fight effectively, find them. In two weeks time, you will be reassigned to the Unspeakable Division as a researcher. Much of your natural exuberant curiosity will be satisfied at that time. You'll be debriefed on the reasons your unique talents are requested. Is that acceptable to you?"

Hermione smiled winningly and through herself into his arms.

"All I want to do is help you_._" She confided as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek gratefully.

Harry winced slightly where her right arm contacted his left ribs.

" Harry,.. what?" Hermione questioned as she pulled back concerned at his reaction.

"Don't concern yourself." Harry reassured.

"But, you're..?"

"Shush now." he chided. Though reluctant, she held her peace for the moment.

"And you?" Harry directed toward Susan, who, for her part, had been standing dejectedly to the side listening to their exchange with puzzled curiosity. Nothing of what was happening tonight made any sense to her. Nothing of what had happened today had made any sense for that matter. Nothing, but the fact that the man she loved had rejected her and she felt like a pretentious fool because of it. Mortified was too kind a description for what she was feeling.

"Granted I'm an insufferable git who's completely clueless when it comes to women in general, let alone how to communicate effectively within a relationship. That said; must you run to Hermione every time we have a hiccup in our perspective relationship?" Harry sounded exasperated.

"You could hardly call this morning a hiccup?" Susan countered scornfully, forgetting her previous despondency.

"Point taken." Harry agreed with a hint of reluctance in his voice.

"Though that hardly requires the necessity of getting Hermione involved so that she can descend upon me in like some righteous harpy, to vent your wrath via proxy!" he added irately.

"Harpy!" Hermione shrieked indignantly.

"Yes. There's the tone I was referring to." Harry pointed out.

"You've got a nerve…" Hermione began before he cut her off.

"Shush now. I'm talking to Susan. You'll get your chance to log a complaint after." Harry smirked.

Hermione gapped at him, but held her tongue as she tried to puzzle out if he was only teasing or serious.

"Oh, so we're talking now are we?" Susan scoffed planting her hands on her hips and taking a step in Harry's direction.

_Merlin, she's pretty when she's in a temper. _Harry mused silently.

"This morning was hardly a conversation, Harry. It was more along the lines of me throwing myself wantonly at you and you running off like I was some blast ended skrewt!" Susan crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, turning away from his gaze in mortified anger.

Harry chanced a bashful glance in Hermione's direction to gage her reaction to this bit of intimate information. She was smiling at him mockingly with a raised eyebrow as if challenging him to dare and refute Susan's claims.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned his attention back to Susan.

"Well, er,.. I'd hardly describe my reaction as that to a blast ended screwt, more like the dragon in fourth year."

_Wrong time for humor, Harry. _He realized his mistake a moment too late.

"What?" Both women nearly shouted in outrage at the same time.

Harry raised his palms up pleading surrender. "Awe, come on Sue?" he pleaded. "You know I'm crazy about you. Why in Merlin's name would you think my reaction as something so petty as personal attraction? Gods above, Susan, you're gorgeous!"

Hermione was staring at Harry like he had grown a second head.

_This was Harry Potter? Her Harry was actually openly discussing intimacy issues? And with more than one woman in the room? Un-be-live-able!_

Susan's face flushed prettily from the compliment, but her eyes still held the pain of rejection_._

"If that's really how you feel, then why, Harry?" Susan pleaded to understand.

"Why what? Why rebuff you, however gently? Why break things off?" Harry inquired in a compassionate voice, knowing the answer already.

"B-Both" Susan stammered uncertainly wringing her hands.

"Neither is easily answered, but let me begin with the latter of the two. Dumbledore used to quote the old proverb that 'with great power comes great responsibility'. How true those hollow words now sound to my ears. Our lives would never be easy together Susan. Getting too close now, however much I may want just that," he added emphatically, noting the pensive, hopeful look that his words elicited by her expression, "would be throwing caution to the wind. I am a Knight, and as such, I will always be a target of evil and anyone who shares my life will share in that danger."

"What if I don't care? What if I think you're worth it?" Susan retorted.

Harry paused briefly considering her words and how to phrase as delicately as possible, the impossibility of the situation.

"At the end of my term, I plan to give up the blade and renounce knighthood, should I live that long." he added pointedly.

"I'd wait, Harry." Susan assured him.

"You shouldn't have to. You deserve better than that, Sue." Harry returned regretfully.

"Isn't that my choice to make? Doesn't my love mean anything to you? You said you loved me. If you truly love me then shouldn't we be able to find a way?" Susan argued desperately with tear filled eyes.

"I do love you, and yes,... your love does mean everything to me."

Hermione goggled at this revelation. _Harry Potter is standing here in my living room, professing his love to a woman! What's next, Ronald going on a diet?_

"Merlin, Sue. I.. I don't know how else to say this, but, I'm probably not even going to survive to renounce knighthood, and even if I do, though the danger will be significantly lessened once I give up the blade, there is always going to be an element of danger associating with me." Harry's free hand worried at his hair as he struggled to get his point across.

"I want to be with you more than you can know, but, every time I started to think that this could work, something always happens that drives home the very real threat of danger that comes 'parcel and package' in being around me. I'd rather love you from afar, then mourn you dead, Sue." Harry begged her understanding.

Susan searched his eyes from across the room. "What's happened to make you so afraid for me, Harry?" she asked with more insight then he was prepared for.

"Nothing really." Harry denied earning him a derisive snort from Hermione's direction. He shot a foul expression her way, but was unable to quell his friend's sarcasm.

"Nothing you'll admit to anyway." Hermione mocked knowingly.

Harry rounded on Hermione, his patience rapidly waning. "Nothing you need concern yourself with for the present, or hadn't I made myself clear in that regard, Captain?" he reminded her vehemence startled her into silent submission.

"There are many things that go bump in the night, Hermione. Myself and a precious few others, are the things that bump back. People would not sleep well should they know the danger that lies ever wakeful around them. I appreciate your concern, more so than you can possibly know. I do not, however, appreciate your callous disregard for the importance of what I strive to do. What matters one man's life and personal happiness compared to that of a world's peace of mind?"

Harry's wisdom was irrefutable, or, nearly so.

"I guess it depends on the one man, Harry." Susan answered compassionately.

"One man's happiness and wellbeing matters to me just as much as mine does to him. If he would but let me in, we could share that happiness for as long as we are blessed with the opportunity to do so, be it a lifetime, a year , or even a single day."Susan's words held such hope and promise that he fought the urge to throw caution to the wind and beg her for another chance.

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye as she watched her two cherished friends stand in her living room, professing their love for one another. Silently she begged Harry to relent, knowing that he would not. He would sacrifice anything he had ever hoped or dreamed of for himself to protect those he cared for. It was perhaps his most endearing trait and his most despairing.

"Susan, I.. there is another concern? It's most likely that not just our own happiness and wellbeing would hang in the balance if we we're to pursue a relationship to the next level."

His eyes mirrored such intensely conflicting emotions that Susan could feel her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to reassure incredulously.

"What could be more important to us than each other?"

"Our child." Harry answered prophetically.

"Harry that's,.. that's getting a bit ahead of ourselves isn't it? I mean we haven't even..? Besides there are spells, potions to prevent, maybe years down the road..? Susan spluttered out, blushing prettily.

Hermione's gaze shifted back and forth between the two of them. The edges of her mouth curled up in a churlish grin.

"You do actually realize that you have to actually sleep together for that to be a concern, don't you Harry? I thought you paid attention to our earlier conversation?" Hermione chided him.

Harry casts a brief glance in her direction, but was reluctant to turn away from Susan.

"Though your lecture covered the er,. mechanics in great detail, it was somewhat lacking in regards to preventative planning and execution." Harry quipped, noting the way Sue's eyes goggled at this revelation.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention." Hermione scolded. . "Because if you were than you'd remember my having covered the use of preventative charms and potions." she finished indignantly.

"No, I remember that well, but there is one bit of pertinent information that you failed to divulge, or perhaps you are not as well versed on the subject as you believe you are?" Harry challenged earning a derisive snort from his friend.

"Oh, pray tell?" Hermione scoffed sarcastically. "Is this some further bit of wisdom gleaned at the feet of the great romantic conqueror, Seamus Finnigan?"

Harry pounced. "No. It is the proven magical fact that the greater the power of the witch or wizard involved, the greater the risk of preventative charms and potions proving ineffective in preventing conception. With magic involved, nature tends to find a way." Harry answered sagely before adding mischievously. "With that in mind and considering your own magical talent and Ron's Weasley genes,.. how have you been feeling in the morning lately, 'Mione? Any nausea or strange cravings?"

Hermione's eyes bugged out in apprehension as she spluttered. "But we've been careful? No,.. I couldn't possibly...?"

"Quite" Harry agreed with a knowing grin. "Now, I'm not one to brag, but I am rather well endowed, er,. magically speaking."

Harry made a valid point; one that had Susan blushing to the roots of her sandy colored hair.

"Not just magically." she added coyly , surprised by her own brazenness.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush as he shifted his eyes nervously toward Hermione. He found himself relieved that she was still totally oblivious to the conversation around her as she muttered out a checklist of her preventative measures to try and reassure her flagging sense of self confidence.

"Harry, you seem to be overlooking the fact that I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to such an occurrence, quite the contrary actually." Susan pointed out in a suggestive undertone.

" But,, I,.. you..?" Harry stammered, blushing fit to rival any self respecting Weasley.

"Would consider myself blessed to have the man I love's children, your children, Harry. Whether in nine months or nine years is irrelevant so long as they're yours." Susan promised adoringly.

She held out her arms beckoning him to her.

Any misgivings fled his mind as Harry threw himself into her arms, his lips hungrily devouring hers. The trilling of phoenix song drifted on the air as the couple deepened their kisses, locked in a fierce embrace.

Hermione wiped tears of joy from her eyes, riveted to the heart wrenching scene unfolding before her. She cocked her head to one side with a knowing smile as she heard the beginning strains of phoenix song erupt from the very walls around them.

The trilling grew in volume and intensity and a faint golden light shimmered into being around Harry.

As the trilling built to a crescendo the golden light consumed the two of them in a glowing sphere of energy that intensified till it was nearly blinding to look upon.

Hermione's hands covered her mouth in abject wonder as she bore witness to, Harry, (in his love for the woman in his arms), summon forth the Phoenix Fire to bear testament to the depth of his feelings.

Part of her feared that he would lose control of his emotions and transform into the _Phoenix of legend_. Part of her hoped that he would for it was a sight that was beyond imagination. It was something that would live in the memory for all eternity as one of the greatest events of Human experience.

What happened next was something that would not live in her memory , but in her heart for the rest of her years.

The glowing sphere of energy surrounding Harry and Susan erupted in a blinding flash of light that pulsed outward like an exploding star. Hermione could feel the heat of their passion, the unimaginable depth of Harry's great love and courage pound thru every fiber of her being. It filled even the darkest reaches of her deepest fears with blinding light. She stood in helpless awe before the majesty of what she now knew to be the driving force of all creation.

The trilling of phoenix song faded and died as the last wave of energy washed over her , filling her soul to bursting with its warmth.

The stars dancing before her eyes, cleared just in time to see Harry pull back reluctantly from Susan's embrace… and crumpled to the floor.

Susan's scream of sudden fear and denial turned the warmth that her spirit had been reveling in, to icy dread, as her feet propelled her woodenly to Harry's fallen form.


	16. Chapter 15: A day of surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N: When an author publishes on this site it asks you for "first character" and "second character". This does not deliniate pairings. That is something the author adds in his synopsis as in HP/GW ect... That said, I'm not misleading anyone here people. I took the "Ginny" listing off of "Magical Knight as people were complaining endlessly that a romance beteewn HP and GW wasn't happening for them as fast as they would like. Believe it or not it's still going to happen. Somewhere along the way I've indicated that HP/GW was in the offing and I stand by is a lengthy story and it's developing rather quickly at this point. Sorry, but i don't believe in a lifetime based on one "blazing kiss" after a quidditch win as being the sole basis for a lifetime committment. I think a good romance needs time to develope,...and it will. Be patient a bit longer. Believe me or not- it's entirely up to you.

Many thanks to the many readers who have given so much positive feedback and support. It's worth more than all the galleons in Gringotts to me. Thank you. MK-ONE

**Chapter Fifteen: A Day of Surprises **

Harry awoke in a sanitized, white generic room in an all too familiar position- flat on his back with tubes running out of his arms.

_Not again. _He thought despairingly.

Harry was just blinking away the blurriness from his still tired eyes when the touch of a soft hand on his cheek brought his attention to care worn, deep blue eyes and a tender smile.

"There are the green eyes I've missed so much. How are you love?" Susan cooed softly.

"T-Thirsty." Harry croaked out. Susan poured him a glass of ice water that he consumed greedily.

"Better?"

"Much better, thanks" He responded gratefully.

"A few days?" He asked tiredly.

"Two days, which was more than long enough to scare me and a lot of other people half to death, you git."

Harry ignored the barb asking, "Other people?"

"Susan rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yes, other people. The Weasleys have been showing up in a steady stream and Hermione's only just left a few minutes ago to use the loo. She and I haven't left your side for the past two days.

As if on cue.

"Harry! Thank, Merlin you're finally awake." Hermione blurted her relief on seeing him awake and talking. "I better run and floo the others, they'll be so relieved to know you're going to be alright."

"Course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry reassured irritably.

"Well,. hmm, now let me see?" Susan drawled airily. "I don't suppose that great gout of flesh torn out of your right side or the tremendous amount of blood you lost, nor add magical exhaustion to the mix had anything to do with our concern?" Susan admonished.

"It was only a little scratch. The bleeding had stopped before I even arrived and, magical exhaustion my arse." Harry groused defiantly.

"A little scratch?" Susan nearly shrieked. "Harry, there were three wounds. Like great claw marks. They were nearly three centimeters deep and two centimeters wide. One of them was so deep that it nicked your kidney. You may have stopped the surface bleeding but you were still bleeding internally. You could have died, Harry." Susan finished worriedly.

"Not bloody likely." Harry grumbled in return.

"I've noticed that you keep saying things like that. Is there some other ability you have that makes you think you're immortal? If so than why bother using an _aura shield_ if you're so impervious?" Hermione said with a calculating look on her face.

"An _aura shield? _Susan interrupted shocked.

"Yes, apparently our young knight has discovered the lost art of producing an _aura shield_. It's an ancient charm, the knowledge of which has been lost for eons, or so I thought." she eyed him suspiciously, enjoying the uncomfortable look this elicited."

"Only the most powerful of mages could summon an _aura shield_ and even then, few could hold it long enough for it to prove an effective defensive measure. The aura shield is said to be impenetrable, not even a killing curse can breach it. The down side is that it requires an enormous amount of power to even summon it, let alone maintain it for any length of time." Hermione lectured coolly.

"But, if it's impenetrable than how did he get injured?" Susan conjectured.

Hermione's eyes slipped toward Harry to gage his reaction. He was definitely uncomfortable with this line of conjecture and even more so with being talked around.

_So much the better_

"As I said; It takes an incredible amount of power to summon it and even more to sustain. Hence the magical exhaustion and the subsequent wounds he'd sustained once his energy gave out and his shield failed. Doesn't that about sum it all up, Harry." Hermione mocked in her favorite know- it- all voice.

"I have more magic's at my disposal than our simple ambient abilities." Harry grumbled disgruntled, neither confirming nor denying her claim.

"Yes, I seem to recall hearing that Godric Hollow was beset by a rather unexpected thunder storm two nights past. Quite a spectacular lightning display I understand. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, no would you love?" Susan took her turn at chiding him.

"What's your point?" Harry scowled in return.

"Our point is this." Hermione snapped, taking up the lead. "Stop taking such needless risks with your life. We know you're powerful Harry. Merlin only knows just how powerful, but, you're still a mortal man. Even you can't fight on three fronts. Using three different magical abilities at the same time is beyond chivalry, its suicide." Hermione scolded.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic ,Hermione." Harry scoffed. "And besides it was only two different types." he corrected.

"Really, **two** you say?" Hermione refuted in a knowing voice that had him bristling. He was about to be proved wrong as history had proved when dealing with Hermione Granger.

"Let's see now." Hermione began to tick off her points on her fingers for reference.

"Firstly; you used your ambient magic so summon and sustain an _aura shield. _

"Secondly; you used your elemental magic to bring lightning into the fray. No doubt as both weapon and also as an instrument of illumination.

"Thirdly; and though I can't really prove this point, but by your own past confirmations to the same, I'm guessing you further used your ambient magic to heighten your strength, speed and reflexes." Hermione finished with a smug, knowing grin on her face.

"What?" Susan shrieked aghast. "Harry, you didn't..?" Susan rounded on him angry with concern. "That's so dangerous. Even the strongest wizards don't dare to channel their magic thru their own bodies in that way. Muscle and connective tissue simply aren't resilient enough to be unnaturally augmented in that way."

Harry held up his tube infested arms in mock surrender as he defended meekly.

"Actually, I didn't. The shield takes too much of my ambient magic to sustain." His eyes shifted toward Hermione's. She looked well pleased with herself, given her small moment of triumph.

Almost a shame to have to deflate her a bit.

"I did however, use my empathic abilities, but that's a bit more of a secondary, more latent ability. Sort on instinctual, really." Her offered lamely in excuse.

Susan who rolled her eyes in obvious frustration over the slight distinction he was making.

"Which leads us right back to my original point. You're taking need less risks and in so doing, and despite of it, you're not taking proper care of yourself." Hermione huffed exasperated.

"Harry, please listen to us." Susan started to plead with him. "We know you have responsibilities and that you feel you need to protect everyone, but sweetheart, you'll never make it to the end of your three year agreement if you won't take better care of yourself. Don't you want to be with me?" Susan began to choke up causing him to feel even guiltier, though he really couldn't fathom why he should be made to feel that way.

"You said you loved me. T-That you wanted to spend your l-life with me, or,.. or was that just a lot of talk to placate the silly little girl?" Susan chaffed.

"Of course not." Harry emphatically denied.

"Then why didn't you get medical care first, before you even came over to Hermione's?"

"I honestly didn't think…" Harry began before Hermione cut him off.

"That is blatantly obvious. Don't think we've forgotten about the whole **_Phoenix Fire _**thing either. How could you even dare summoning the **fire **when you knew your magical reserves we're so low?" Hermione now struggled to hold her own tears in check.

"I-I can't control that. The **fire** just comes. It responds to my needs and emotions." Harry attempted to defend himself.

"Humph." Susan huffed skeptically. "You perhaps can't control the **fire**, but you can control yourself, yes?"

"Obviously this is just another example of your lack for proper parental guidance during your developmental years. Wouldn't you agree Susan? "Hermione questioned with an odd glint in her eyes that immediately had Harry on his guard.

"Definitely" Susan agreed, with a knowing smirk of her own. One that had him feeling even more unsettled.

"I'd have to add that he's also lacking in proper education of coping skills and judgment capability. I think we should proceed with the plan we discussed before Harry's return to consciousness." Susan added impishly.

"What plan? Harry asked warily. His eyes shifted nervously back and forth between the two witches.

Hermione grinned wickedly, nodding her agreement to Susan.

"We believe you are sorely lacking in some motherly guidance and have taken the liberty of bolstering your education on the necessity of taking better personal care of your body and your personal well being."

"What?" Harry blurted aghast.

"You can come in now, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley." Susan opened the door and sang out into the hallway beyond.

Harry's eyes narrowed to cold slits as he leveled his gaze on an entirely too smug, Hermione Granger.

"You're evil, you are." he managed to hiss out just before the door to his room burst inward, expelling the Wealey and Granger matriarchs.

"Harry! " They chorused in happy relief.

"Er, Hi, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger..."

_Oh that had been the wrong thing to say. _He realized too late his mistake in having called them by a polite, if somewhat impersonal use of title rather than name or their preferred pronoun-_mum_.

Molly Weasley raised an irate eyebrow. "I see what you mean, Janey. He does tend to tease impersonally doesn't he?"

Jane Granger nodded, given her own daughter a knowing wink before adding."He's much too full of himself for his own good. I'd say we have our work cut out for us ladies."

Harry blanched. He never even had a chance to swear under his breath before the four women descended upon him like a swarm of harpies.

Two days later, Harry was released from St. Mungos. All ills healed except for the terrible ringing in his ears. Medical staff had concurred it was the direct result of the dressing down received from the caustic, if well meaning Mrs.' Granger and Weasley.

Two days after his release from the hospital, he was elevated from complete bed rest to light duty, under the continuing watchful eye of her personal physician, one Susan Bones. Despite her best efforts, Susan could not monitor him 24/7, so she enlisted the aid of a half dozen little traitors headed by an all too eager to help, (at Harry's expense), Dobby.

Since that time, Harry had taken to referring to Dobby as his "former head of staff". At first the elf's ears had dropped desolately at this, but after Susan had reassured him that Harry was only teasing, he now smiled broadly when threatened with this eventuality, as if he were receiving a commendation.

Susan had wanted Harry to remain on bed rest for an entire week, but his endless complaining and balking at every prescribed care measure, had resulted in her lowering his sentence to three days. All attempts to bargain even further were cut short by her having threatened him with further intervention by Molly Weasley and Jane Granger. After that, Harry was quite motivated in his cooperation and extremely gracious and polite to his care givers, save Dobby.

Shadow had taken to the foot of Harry's bed for the duration of his incapacitation. Even Susan's threat by wand point, had done nothing to warn the giant kneazle away from its vigilant post at Harry's feet. Rather than afraid, the kneazle seemed to welcome the challenge and purred loudly whenever Susan entered the room. Harry had tried to placate that this was a sign of affection, but Sue knew better.

_The kneazle was goading her._

Harry first day out of bed had been spent quietly, or as quietly as he was want to get. Harry spent nearly the entire day in his private study listening too and playing music. Susan knew he was in there because she could hear him muttering from time to time before haltingly and trying another arrangement in the melody he was working on, albeit restfully, as he'd promised. He emerged for every meal unbidden and took a nap in the afternoon as she had requested and even went to bed on time without argument.

Susan had often pondered during that day on the healing powers inherent in the threat of motherly intervention.

When Susan arrived at Potter Manor in the evening of July the first, it was to find a smug and satisfied Harry Potter sitting idly in the mansion's poolside whirl pool. He was enjoying a tropical drink, sighing blissfully as the water jets massaged the last vestiges of tension away. Three faint pink blemishes were the only fading proof of his recent terrible wounds to his torso. Susan was astounded to see the change. He was healing quickly, even by wizarding standards. Yet one more unique quality that set him above the norm for magical folk.

Sensing her presence, Harry turned his head ever so slightly and called out.

"Care to join me, Sue?" a faint smile of anticipation on his face.

"Tempting, but, I haven't a suit on." she sounded regretful.

"Perfect, neither have I." Harry returned playfully.

A blush crept up Susan's cheeks as her mind raced with the possibilities as she bantered back. "Even more tempting, but we might get interrupted."

"Oh?"

"Yes, um, didn't I tell you? Molly and Jane are coming over to check on you. Since they we're coming today anyway, I took the liberty of inviting them to dinner." she finished, barely suppressing a grin.

"You didn't!" Harry barked in outrage, half jumping out of the pool, revealing a pair of hidden swim trunks in the process.

"Hey, you said you'd not had trunks on, spoilsport." Susan chided, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Well it's a good thing isn't it? Since you went an invited the dragon mums over."

"Dragon mums", was what he'd taken to calling Molly Weasley and Jane Granger ever since the incident at . It was more of a loving moniker than a derogatory comparison.

Dragon mothers were known to be fiercely protective of their young.

"I was only teasing. Honestly, you're so easy." Susan chuckled at his expense.

At hearing this, Harry bent low in the water and appeared to be struggling with something. He stood back up, waist deep in the water jets, and flung his soaked trunks at Susan. They hit with a wet "splat" at her feet, causing her to scurry backward, startled.

"In that case, my offer still stands." he offered seductively.

Susan swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew better to play a game of 'one up man ship' with him. Harry didn't bluff. He didn't need to.

_But this_..? Susan didn't consider herself a prude. She wasn't exactly well versed, but,.. _It was still broad daylight. Anyone could show up unannounced, the elves...?_

Harry watched her silently debating to herself. She was stuck somewhere between desire and modesty and the mischievous grin he wore on his face was doing little to help.

Susan decided to stall a bit to gauge if he was really serious.

"My, you're in quite a good mood this evening. Are you just feeling all better, or is it due to something else?" She questioned curiously, slowly circling the pool he stood in. She took care to remain just out of his reach.

"I finished putting the final touches on a song I've been working on, but, yes, I am feeling- **all better**." He emphasized that last in a seductive undertone.

"Hmm, I've yet to even hear you sing and I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. What does that say about me?" she feigned insult.

"It says you're a patient and understanding woman that any man would be considering himself to be blessed with."

Harry seemed so genuinely sincere in his compliment that it took her breath away.

_What are you waiting for you idiot? Get your clothes off and get in there! _Susan silently berated herself.

Harry could see her dilemma. Ever the gentleman he gave her an out.

"Funny you should mention not having heard me sing yet. Doing anything on the fourth?"

Susan tucked a stray strand of her sandy locks behind her ear, gratefully accepting the change in venue.

"No, I'm off that whole weekend, though I'd venture you already knew that?"

"I did, but a gentleman doesn't want to appear too presumptuous. I was hoping you'd come to a concert with me. I was planning to ask Hermione and Ron if they could come as well, if you don't mind the extra company, that is?"

"You are a gentleman, Harry. Thank you." Susan said appreciatively to him, for letting her off the hook.

If Harry was disappointed that she hadn't taken him up on his offer in the pool, he did a good job of hiding it. Susan hoped that she did half as well, when she added. "You can ask Hermione and Ron. I don't mind." Susan replied, masking the slight bit of disappointment she felt, from her voice.

"Thanks, Sue. It's kind of important that they come along." Harry added reassuringly, obviously sensing some of her disappointment.

"How so?" Susan was curious now.

"You'll just have to wait." He teased. "It's a surprise."

"You seem to be full of them." Susan commented incredulously.

"Aren't I just?" Harry retorted launching himself out of the whirl pool.

"Harry!" Susan shrieked mortified, turning around so that her back was facing him to protect his lack of modesty, though part of her was angry with herself for not taking him up on his previous offer.

"What?" Harry replied innocently as he walked past her wearing a pair of swim trunks.

"How did you..? Where did you..?" Susan stammered in not only surprise, but obvious disappointment.

"Conjured them of course." Harry replied off handily. "Are you a witch or aren't you." he scolded.

"Prat"

Harry just chuckled softly and padded into the house, leaving her to follow if she chose.

Hermione and Ron met Harry and Susan at Potter Manor with swimsuits in hand, as requested on the fourth of July.

"Nice day for a pool party, Mate" Ron greeted friendlily whilst Hermione and Susan hugged and giggled amongst themselves.

"It is, isn't it." Harry agreed shaking his best mate's hand. "Too bad we're not staying." He added vaguely.

"Not staying? But I brought a new suit and everything?" Hermione fumed disappointedly.

"Really,.. one piece or two?" Harry asked interested.

"One piece, of course." Hermione quipped modestly.

"Shame that." Harry added disappointedly with a wink toward Ron to let him know he was taking the mickey out and she was falling right in to it.

"You wore a two piece on the island, or so I'm told. I was even reliably informed that you preferred nothing at all, for many of your, er,.. late night swims." Harry continued airily as if he were making small talk.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I don't know where you get your information?" She defended haughtily, but made no attempt to deny the accusation other than to toss a scathing glare at Ron, where he stood sniggering quietly.

"I must be mistaken." Harry relented without apology.

Hermione sniffed the sir as if mildly affronted, but said nothing more other than to switch the subject.

"Where are we swimming if not here?" She asked curiously.

"If you'll each take a hand, I'll be happy to show you."

Harry's three friends hesitantly formed a circle of hands thru much prodding of their host, a flash of lightning later and they disappeared from the stoop of Potter Manor and arrived on a warm, white sand beach, already each wearing their prospective swim wear.

"Wha,.. where..?" Hermione blurted in shock.

"T-This isn't my b-bathing suit?" Susan stammered blushing as her eyes swept down over the luxuriant, shimmering blue two piece she was now wearing, instead of the modest brown one piece she'd been wearing previously, under her now absent clothes.

"I like it." Ron grinned appreciatively at the flame orange bikini Hermione was now sporting.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled. Her eyes swept down and her hands automatically went to cover her exposed bits. "Harry!" she shrieked in mortification.

"Yes, you're right." Harry answered as if he were agreeing positively with Ron. "Much better, I'm glad you like it."

"Where are our clothes,… our wands?" Hermione hissed in alarm.

"Not sure, probably in your rooms?" Harry conjectured, sweeping his hand back to indicate the magnificent black glass hotel behind them for reference.

"Our rooms?" Susan asked with veiled curiosity. She, unlike Hermione resisted the urge to try and cover herself, besides if the looks Harry was surreptitiously giving her were any indication, she had nothing to be ashamed of. He made her feel beautiful, stunning even. He, himself was wearing a black pair of swim trunks, allowing her and the rest of the beach a tantalizing view of his well honed frame. She marveled that the wounds he recently sported were no longer even noticeable. Wounds of that nature should have left some rather vivid scars at the least.

"I took the liberty of booking us each a suite for the night, a single room each with an adjoining door between couples. I didn't wish to seem presumptuous, yet wanted to make sure I covered everyone's expectations at the same time." he added with sincerity, answering Susan's question.

"Well, I'm for a swim." he called as he trotted toward the blue surf.

"Harry, but.. Where are we?" Hermione called outraged to his retreating back.

"Miami Beach." he called over his shoulder before he dived into the surf.

"MIAMI BEACH!" Hermione screeched.

Ron was doubling over in laughter at Hermione's shocked expression. Susan for her part just shrugged echoing, "Miami Beach" as she trotted off in Harry's direction.

Hours later, the four were enjoying the waning afternoon sun whilst sipping tropical beverages under the shade of a large beach umbrella.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm getting hungry." Ron voiced his discomfort over his growling stomach.

"Though Ron's almost always ravenous, I am feeling a bit hungry myself."Hermione added politely.

"Alright, I get it. Break time is over, time to play host again." Harry chuckled, rising and dusting the sand off himself.

"What say we go change and then grab a bite to eat?" he invited.

"Change into what?" Hermione pointed out their lack of clothing accusingly.

Harry paused to vaguely consider their current apparel or in Hermione's case -lack thereof.

"Hmm- no. I suppose that won't do?" he pondered to himself absently.

"All right, hands everyone." Harry held out his hands indicating his wish that they join hands with him again.

"Oh no you don't ." Hermione refused warily. " Not till you tell us where you're taking us this time and just how we'll end up? I can ill afford losing what little clothing I have left." Hermione added primly.

"No trust-eh?" Harry chided before grabbing her arm and whisking her away in a flash of light.

Before Ron or Susan could even acknowledge their sudden departure, he was back again and without a word whisked them both away, as well.

Ron stumbled on landing, alone with Harry, in a huge posh suite of rooms overlooking the ocean they'd just vacated outside.

"What's this?" He asked warily.

"Your room, of course." Harry answered matter of fact.

"My room? Harry, this is huge." He exclaimed in stunned disbelief.

Harry rolled his eyes and then pointed out the rooms conveniences and adding.

"Hermione's room adjoins this one thru that door. You'll find suitable clothing for dinner, in the closet to your right. Semi formal dress would be appropriate this evening. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up for dinner. If you hurry, I believe Hermione's just entering the shower as we speak." He finished meaningfully.

"Shower, right." Ron agreed almost running for his fiancé's door.

"He's a Weasley through and through." Harry mutter to himself before apparating to his own room.

An hour later to the tick, Ron heard a soft knock on his suite's door. He was grateful that Harry hadn't been five minutes earlier as Hermione had just bolted away to get ready herself.

Ron was failing in his attempt to fix his tie when he opened the door.

"Almost ready, I see." Harry smirked knowingly as he entered Ron's room unbidden.

"Strangely, Hermione's not ready yet. Rather odd that, considering how prompt she always is. You wouldn't happen to know what's keeping her, would you?" Harry teased.

Ron's face went scarlet, providing Harry all the answer he required. Taking pity he reached for Ron's tie. "Here, let me." Harry offered.

Roughly ten minutes later, the women arrived through Ron's adjoining room door.

Hermione looked stunning in a black pin stripe business suit type dress that screamed 'rising success story', yet sexy and demure. Ron stood gaping, looking quite handsome himself, in the white linen suit with black tie he'd chosen for his own attire.

"You look,.. beautiful,..' Mione." he finally managed to choke out, earning himself a dazzling, appreciative smile in return.

Susan entered the room just behind Hermione. She was wearing a lovely white sundress with blue accents and matching blue pumps that altogether, brought out the deep blue of her eyes to beautiful detail.

Harry smiled broadly, reaching for her hand. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, then looked into her eyes and said,"Perfect", softly.

Susan blushed prettily and thanked him with a soft peck on the lips.

She brushed a piece of lint from the lapel of his black linen jacket and then brushed her hands down his shoulders affectionately. He wore a cream colored silk shirt underneath his jacket, with black jeans and, of course, matching dragon-hide boots.

"You look very nice yourself." She complimented, before adding. "No tie?", with a disappointed chuckle.

"Nah,.. gets in the way." He answered vaguely, making her wonder.

Harry glanced at a wall clock an invited. "If everyone will follow me?"

They two couples enjoyed a lovely catered dinner for four on the balcony of Harry suite. They dined while enjoying the panoramic view of the ocean and the Miami coastline. A stunning sunset entertained them throughout supper and the lights of the city winking into view provided gasps of pleasure throughout dessert.

After the waiting staff cleared away the last traces of their meal, Harry opened himself up for a round of questions before the evening's next surprise- whatever that was.

"What surprise?" Hermione asked with curious excitement.

"If I told you that, it would hardly be a surprise now would it." Harry teased.

"Ron, any questions mate?" Harry prompted his now full and comfortably looking friend.

"This place, Harry,.. and these clothes,.. it must have cost a fortune, mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Not being one to accept charity in any form.

"Actually, it cost me nothing." Harry confided. "It seems the Potter and Black estates have many holdings; one such being this hotel, another being the clothing boutiques within the premises. The clothes are yours to keep or leave here for a next visit. The rooms are private family suites and they are never available for public rental. I've listed yours and Hermione's names with the concierge. You may contact the hotel at a moment's notice and your accommodations will be waiting for you on arrival. Feel free to make them available to any of the family who might fancy a visit." Harry offered.

"H-Harry, that's exceedingly generous, b-but we couldn't?" Hermione put in flustered for Ron who was still goggling dumbfounded at Harry's generous offer.

"It's not an offer. It's done. You're my family. If I can't share my good fortune with my own family, then what's the point?" Harry pressed emphatically.

"T-Thank you, Harry." Ron accepted gratefully.

"No thanks are necessary. Just enjoy yourselves, and maybe bring me along once in awhile. If you get bored, that is?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Always" Hermione promised with Ron nodding his agreement.

Harry turned his attention to the quietly reserved woman on his immediate left.

"Sue,.. any concerns?" Harry inquired gently.

"Just one surprise after another." Sue commented wistfully. "Can I count on being included in a return visit, as well?" She breathed hopefully.

Harry fixed her with a serious expression that caught her breath.

"I was hoping to include you in everything." He stated flatly.

"Is that some form of a proposal?" Susan chided with a touch of anticipation.

"Not... yet." Harry's voice held a promise for the future that sent shivers up her spine.

Hermione and Ron sat gaping at the couple. Neither could believe their own ears. Harry was serious, completely 'till- death- do- we- part' serious, and he was saying it out loud? With witnesses!

Harry pulled them from their stupor as he announced. "Well, I think we best be off to our next adventure."

Moments later the two couples apparated into a large outdoor auditorium that was already nearly filled to capacity by an excited crowd. A waiting usher directed them to a private VIP section and Harry had just seated himself when Hermione,(of course),was the first to demand where they were now.

"Boston" Harry intoned casually, offering his jacket to Susan to ward off the slight chill of descending night.

"Boston, why Boston?" Hermione pressed.

"Because that's where Jenson Skiles is performing tonight." Harry answered patiently.

"Jensen Skiles! He's sold out a year in advance. How did you get ticke.., oh, right." Hermione realized the stupidity of her question mid sentence. Harry could probably get in anywhere in the world and at a moment's notice.

Jenson Skiles was perhaps the most popular singer in the wizarding world, second only to the Weird Sisters, but they preferred to perform in Europe exclusively, and whereas, Skiles traveled the world entertaining to sold out arenas wherever he went.

The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed in eager anticipation. Jenson Skiles and his band erupted on stage in a dazzling display of lights, magic and pyrotechnics, that had the crows screaming in delight.

Nearly two hours later, when the last of three encores was finished and the crowd was still begging for more,(as they always did at Skile's concerts), Jenson raised his hands to settle the crowd.

"Friends, it's been my pleasure to be here with you tonight, but, in reality I'm really only the warm up act as a favor to a dear acquaintance, one whom I'm sure will need no introduction.

Singing a new song dedicated to two friends whom I'm sure will also need no introduction the world over. It is my esteemed pleasure to present: **HARRY POTTER!**

The crowd screamed wildly. Hermione and Susan both turned in their seats to find that Harry was already gone from his seat, between them, and walking out on stage with an electric guitar in his hands.

Harry raised his hands and the crowd quieted.

"Wow. My powers incredible! I wish it had been that easy to shut Voldemort up." he quipped.

The crowd chuckled nervously.

_Still afraid of the name_. Harry realized in disappointment.

Harry nodded to the drummer, who churned out a steady pulse pounding beat, and the band joined in for a bar, before the music abruptly halted and Harry burst out rhythmically:

_**"This is for the ones who stood their ground,...**_

_**" For Ron and Hermione- who never backed downnn!"**_

Hermione's head swiveled to Ron's, as he did likewise. Their hands were already locked together as Harry continued his song; a song that paid homage to courage and unflagging devotion to friendship, a song whose sole purpose was to honor two of the famous 'Golden Trio'.

The song came to a close and Harry announced: "For Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: My comrades in arms, my friends, my family."

The stage went dark and a spotlight fell on an absolutely stunned Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Even more stunning was when the entire crowd within the stadium rose and gave them a standing ovation that lasted several minutes.

When the ovation finally died down, the crowd found the stage completely empty. Before even a ripple of disappointment could be heard, a spotlight caught Harry sitting on the top of the auditorium's weather guard, his feet dangling over the edge and a string guitar in his lap.

Harry idly tuned his guitar, talking nonchalantly as he did so.

"A special someone was complaining recently that she'd never heard me sing before. Can't see what all the fuss is about, I'm pretty much an amateur at all this."

A rumble of disagreement made its way through the waiting crowd.

"Well, that's very kind of you. It's my opinion that music is its own kind of magic:

It raises spirits and gives hope like no _charm_ ever could.

It transcends and turns the mundane into something special and precious, which is what we hope to accomplish with _tranfiguration_.

Like _divination_; it warns or expresses its desire for the future.

Like _history_; it can either praise or lament the past.

And like _defense;_ it guards and guides the heart.

This last song was written to express something that I haven't exactly known how to put into words. I'm afraid that's something I'm not very familiar with, on or off the battlefield, but, I'm trying to learn."

Harry began to strum softly on his guitar. after the prelude his voice joined the rhythm in a haunting melody that told a story of it's own.

_**" Hold me tight,.**_

_**and love me right..**_

_**I'm yours tonight..**_

_**I want to surrender."**_

_**"Hold me close...**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**I need you so...**_

_**I want to surrender."**_

_**" In your arms,.. it's where I long to be**_

_**To be by your side, for all e-tern-i-ty.."**_

_**"So take my heart,..**_

_**and claim my soul.**_

_**You need to know..**_

_**That I have sur-ren-dered..."**_

For long anxious moments after he finished the love song he'd written, especially for this occasion, not a sound followed the last strains of Harry voice after it faded into the ether. When the crowd finally reacted it was with a standing ovation of thunderous applause that echoed long after its performer had departed.

At the end of Harry's song, Ron and Hermione turned to Susan with the most profound looks of wonder on their faces. In his song,Harry had just pledged his love to Susan without reservation. For her, he would quit. He would give up the sword, knighthood, everything, and anything.

They watched in awed silence as Susan brushed tears from her eyes and whispered. "So beautiful."

"Yes you are." Harry agreed apparating in silently next to her.

Susan flung herself into Harry's arms and sobbed into his neck the depth of her love and appreciation, whilst he cooed reassuringly in return..

For the first time in her life, Hermione wished she had a pair of the 'idiot twin's' -_extendable ears_.

At midnight, two couples stood locked in a comfortable embrace on the balcony of Harry's room, watching fireworks light up the skyline over Miami Beach. Each person silently treasuring the memories they'd made and shared that day with the hope of many more to come in the years ahead.


	17. Chapter 16: The World Cup

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: The World Cup**

A week later saw the Chudley Cannon embroiled in a dogfight of a semi-finals match against the Tornados, competing for the chance to face Spain in the World Cup Final.

Game seven had been nothing short of brutal and costly for the Cannons. The Cannon's had scraped out a victory, despite the Tornado's having caught the snitch, thanks to Ron Weasley's stellar performance at Keeper.

Ron had allowed only eleven goals, breaking the all time playoff record for fewest goals in a playoff game. The final score had Chudley winning 280-260.

The Cannon's seeker- Evan Turner, had played solidly throughout the playoffs, but had bumped the Tornado's seeker in their fight for the snitch and managed to plow himself, and the Cannon's hopes for the finals.

The Cannon's reserve seeker, aging veteran Miles Gilmore, had been injured in the quarter finals and with Turner out, Chudley's hopes were dismal at best. There simply wasn't a free agent available that could hold his own against Spain's national team seeker, Jose Perez.

What hope that Chudley had fell squarely on Ron's broad shoulders; not that he wasn't up to the challenge, but the Tornado's squad had fielded two reserve chasers, as their regular starters had been knocked out of contention by injuries, in earlier games. Spain's chasers were some of the best in the game. Ron was very good, but the odds were against him from the get go.

"Ron, you're not going in to practice again tonight?" Hermione demanded incredulously.

Ron had been practicing like a fiend all week trying to perfect his game to a razor's edge. The strain was taking its toll on both his body and mind. His sleep was off. He was perpetually tired and his mood was becoming tenser with each passing day.

"I've got to ,'Mione, the teams counting on me." Ron snapped irritably.

Seeing the hurt expression on her face he fought down his temper and made a half hearted attempt to defend himself.

"The team's converted Claude Fenmore from chaser to seeker. Fenmore's a good flyer, but he's got no chance against Perez. If I can hold Spain's chaser's in check, we've at least got a shot, not much of one, but a shot."

"You're pushing yourself to hard, Ron." Hermione cautioned worriedly. "You won't do the team any good if you wear yourself out and make yourself ill before you get to the final game."

Ron slung the strap of his equipment bag over his shoulder and called out in half hearted reassurance as he left, "Stop worrying, 'Mione. I'm fine."

"Like, Harry's always "fine"." Hermione grumbled to herself after he left.

_Like.. Harry's.. always.. fine. Hmm, I wonder..?_

Barely an hour later…

"No, absolutely not,'Mione." Harry turned her down flatly, jumping out of his chair and beginning to pace nervously round his family room..

"But, Harry..?"

"Don't 'but Harry' me. I said no." He scowled.

"Well why not for Merlin's sake? If you'd just give me one good reason against it, I'll drop it and say no more about it?" Hermione coerced.

"You'll let it go, huh? Why do I have my doubts?" he scoffed sarcastically.

"Don't be such a cynic. Give me a reason, just one good one and I'll drop the whole thing." she promised confidently, too confidently for his liking.

"All right" Harry accepted the challenge. "I can give you several.

First and foremost; I'm on medical leave. I'm supposed to be resting. You can ask Susan yourself. No strenuous activity for another two days and it's only four days til the World Cup Final."

"Ask Susan what?" Sue asked curiously stepping in from the hallway, having just arrived.

"Sue, I want Harry to play for Chudley in the finals but he's being stubborn about it." Hermione whined for support.

"Harry's supposed to be resting." Susan shot back in professional detachment.

"Yes, but,.. the finals isn't till Saturday and that leaves him two whole days of practice." Hermione reiterated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Two whole days to train before going against one of the World's best seekers? Two whole months wouldn't be enough!" he bit out incredulously.

"I'd put you up against Perez any day." Susan reinforced Hermione's stance with her opinion.

"What you too?" Harry grumbled. "I'm not in shape for playing." Harry complained defensively.

Both women rolled their eyes at the invalidity of that statement.

"Let me reiterate, I'm not in flying shape. I haven't played in nearly two years."

"And look how that turned out? Ron was heartbroken. Chudley goes all the way to the finals and the game's canceled with no winner."

"What? You're hanging that on me? You've got a nerve. You think I wanted to spend the night fighting off Morvis and a hoard of dragon mounted idiots?"

"Sometimes, yes, I think you did, whether you know it or not." Hermione answered honestly shocking him.

Once recovered, he demanded. "Get out!" His eyes green chips of ice.

"Harry luv, calm down." Susan came to Hermione's rescue. For her part, Hermione had the decency to look ashamed by her previous comment.

"I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't trying to offend you, Harry. You're a fighter, however much you want to deny it, there's a part of you that's a born warrior. You never go looking for a fight, but trouble does tend to find you. You may not have wanted it to happen the way it did, where it did, what with all those defenseless people there, but once the battle was joined- **wow!** I know it's been said a thousand different ways over the years, but Harry, I've got to say it myself just this once, no matter if you want to hear it or not? I've read everything printed on Merlin and Gryffindor, and hundreds of other heroes and the battles they fought and I've got to say it: When it really comes down to it, when the odds are totally against it, I'd take you over all the heroes I've ever read about,.. all put together."

Harry goggled at her for a moment before waving her off airily. "Don't be stupid."

Hermione smirked knowingly. "Modest to a fault."

"Stop goading him." Susan huffed protectively. She pulled Harry onto the sofa next to her and rubbed his neck soothingly to try and calm him down.

Hermione was yet to be dissuaded. Though he was angry, she knew his resolve was beginning to crack.

"You were cheated the first time. This is your chance to play the final that you never got the first time around. You can do it, Harry. I know you can. You aren't just the greatest fighter I've ever heard of, you're also the best flyer I've ever seen, and not a bad singer either." Hermione added condescendingly, earning a muffled snort from Harry.

_He's going to do it? _She anticipated excitedly.

"I don't know..?" he mused reluctantly. "I mean, how would it look? I'm a knight now, not a quidditch player. I don't want people to think I'm not taking my role seriously."

Susan pondered his dilemma. "Harry, luv. You play quidditch like you fight, with everything you have inside. Everyone knows who and what you are. I don't think there's a sole alive who doesn't respect you, for you. "

"A lot of people hate and fear me. Most of them want me dead." Harry snorted in objection.

"And a lot more people love and revere you. Even if your enemies hate and fear you, I think it safe to say that on some level they respect you, perhaps more than you know or are even willing to believe." Susan argued.

"I thought you said I should be resting, taking it easy for the rest of the week." Harry chided, still balking.

Susan quirked a churlish grin, running a hand fondly from his shoulder down his arm.

"That was for purely selfish reasons." She cooed suggestively. "You're as strong as a hippogriff. Comeon, luv. Show off a bit for your girlfriend,... puh-leasee?" Susan batted her eyes at him.

"PUR-ROWLLL..." Shadow had wondered into the room and took the opportunity to voice her own sentiments on the subject.

"You think so too, huh?" Harry asked the giant kneazzle as he leaned over to scratch behind its ears affectionately.

"PURR-PURR-PURR" The cat purred contently. Its eyes hooded in sheer pleasure, arching its back.

"Apparently Shadow shares your opinion, ladies."

"You know, Harry. There's something a bit fishy about that cat of yours." Hermione puzzled thoughtfully.

"Shadow! Have you been into the koi pond again?" Harry scolded.

"Mer-owlll?" Came back what clearly sounded as a distinct yowl of denial.

"I don't mean like that, you git." Hermione huffed. "I mean something's a bit off about that cat."

"Like what? " Harry asked skeptically.

"Like her size for one thing. She's awfully big for a kneazzle." Hermione pointed out.

"Phffttt!" Shadow hissed at Hermione.

"Now you've done it. You've hurt her feelings." Harry scolded Hermione. "Shadow's just big boned, aren't you, sweetheart?" Harry affectionately stroked the cats furry back.

"Pur-rowl." The cat responded softly to his words.

"That's another thing." Hermione continued to conjecture. "She almost seems to know exactly what we're saying..?" Hermione conjectured.

"What can I say? I like to surround myself with beautiful and intelligent women."Harry defended charmingly; earning himself an appreciative purr from shadow, a kiss on the cheek from Susan and a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"Hmm, I.. don't know..?" Hermione refused to drop the subject.

"Alright, alright. I'll give Chudley a call and see if their desperate enough to take a chance on me? Happy now?" Harry deftly steered her away from the subject of her continued pondering.

_Shadow was his secret._

"You will!" Hermione launched herself out of her chair excitedly.

"I will." Harry agreed. "But under one condition?" His eyes glared seriously.

"Name it?" Hermione agreed without pause.

"**If** I play, it stays a secret till game time. Ron's not to know anything about it?" Harry's hand shot out and caught his s_ummoned_ **firebolt **reflexively whilst he talked to her.

The act startled both witches by his casual use of wandless magic, coupled with his heightened reflexes. The **firebolt** must have flown into the room at nearly twenty kilometers per hour.

"B-But Ron and the rest of the family will want to know? Oh, Harry he'll be so excited to play with you again." Hermione pleaded.

"No one, especially Ron." Harry confirmed adamantly.

"But why?" Hermione balked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. I don't want Spain to get wind of it or they'll start preparing for me accordingly. I figure we'll need every advantage we can get, especially since I'm so rusty. I don't want Ron to get his hopes up. I know he's pushing himself, but I figure we may need him to be at his sharpest to boot. Lastly, I just like surprises. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Hermione squealed. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him appreciatively.

"You're the best."

"No, Ron is." Harry disagreed.

"I disagree." Susan said softly, hugging him from behind.

"I think we should let Shadow decide." Harry bantered playfully.

"Shadow, who's the best player?"Harry asked the giant kneazzle, who was currently grooming herself in the warmth of a sunbeam.

"Purr-rowl." Shadow answered in mid lick.

"Traitorous vixen." Harry scoffed indignantly.

"What?" Susan asked puzzled by his reaction.

"She says she favors Krum." Harry spat in contempt at the cat.

"I'm restocking the koi pond with piranha!" he threatened.

Both women only laughed harder.

"_Good evening witches and wizards around the world and welcome to the Wizarding Wireless Network's broadcasts of the World cup Final in Madrid, Spain. This is Lee Jordan coming to you live and I'll be your host for tonight's main event, which I'm sorry to say may lack the teeth of past matches. As most folks know, England's own Chudley Cannons have pretty much limped into the finals, bolstered by the stellar play of their star Keeper, Ron Weasley. Unfortunately for Chudley, they'll be facing a well rested and entirely intact Spanish national squad in the Matadors. With Chudley out their starting seeker, reserve seeker and two starting chasers, the odds are not in their favor for tonight's match. I'm told that local odds makers have Chudley a 50-1 underdog. But, hey, anything could happen, and in the magical world , it usually does. So without further ado, let's start off by announcing tonight's starting squad for the Matadors..."_

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah" Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Really?" Hermione questioned in surprise. "Ron's been a total wreck since last night. I don't think he slept a wink. You should have let me tell him you're playing?"

"Ron will be fine. Stop worrying. He probably won't even have to stop a single goal." Harry reassured.

"With our defense? Harry, your optimism is staggering. Some might even claim ludicrous." Hermione scoffed.

"What'll you bet?" Harry challenged.

Hermione quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "What're you planning?"

"Coward" Harry insulted. "Put your money where your mouth is, a hundred galleons says I'm right?"

Hermione snickered. "I know you're rich, but that's just stupid. You're throwing your money away and I don't need the charity. I make quite a good living, thank you very much." she answered primly.

"Then you should be able to afford a hundred galleons?" Harry pressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine then. A hundred galleons it is. Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Harry paused letting his senses reach out into the ether.

_It's time_.

"There announcing Chudley's squad. You better get to your seat if you want to get a look at Ron's surprised mug." Harry teased.

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "Good luck, Harry, and thank you."

"Give Susan a kiss for me?" he shot back with a cheeky grin toward her retreating form.

"I don't swing that way Potter. So quit your fantasizing."

"Pity that"

"_- and Fenmore at Chaser. _Lee Evans voice echoed over the wireless network.

_Wait a minute? That can't be right? I thought Fenmore was playing emergency seeker._ Jordan questioned absently over the air.

"_What substitution?" _Lee could be heard asking someone in the back ground.

_Are you serious? _Lee Jordan gasped in shock_. "No way?"_

"_Merlin's addled arse! It's him! I'm seeing it with my own two eyes and I can't believe it? IT'S REALLY HIM! Playing seeker for the Chudley Cannon's is .. __**HARRY POTTER!**__"_

"_Woo Hoo! We're in it now, folks. Chudley's just turned the odds for this game, ON-IT'S-EAR! With Potter in there anything can happen,... and it usually does. Merlin, I hope there aren't any dragons this time? Just listen to the fans out there. The stadium's in pandemonium. There's so many flashbulbs going off, it's like we're looking into the sun." _

Jordan chortled excitedly, almost raving over the wireless.

Harry blasted into the stadium, slowing only slightly as he passed a totally surprised Ron who was taking up a position in front of the center goal hoop.

"**Hey-ya, Ron**." Harry called as he zoomed past Ron.

"Hi-ya, Harry." Ron answered automatically before almost falling off his broom in stunned disbelief. **"HARRY?"**

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Got it" Susan confirmed.

"I'm going to need about a thousand copies of that picture, Sue. With that expression on Ron's face, I'll be able to blackmail him for the next twenty years." Hermione chortled.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Hermione asked the twins who were scrambling madly out of the box section they were in.

"Are you daft?" Fred bellowed.

"We've got to change our bet before the game starts." George added, knocking a vendor aside in the rush.

"We bet on Spain." Fred lamented.

"You'll never make it." Ginny predicted laughing at their antics, coupled with the scowl on Hermione's face.

"Serves them right the traitorous gits." she grumbled.

"_The snitch has been set loose and there's the whistle. Game on!" _

Jordan crowed over the wireless.

"_Spain's got the quaffle and they're moving down the pitch. Castille passes to Vasquez and… look out! Wow, what a move. Potter just streaked in out of nowhere and intercepted the quaffle. He's passed off to Fenmore and, yes, __**Goal for Chudley! **_

_Chudley 10-0 over Spain!_

_Spain retrieves the quaffle. They don't look too thrilled over Potter's interference, but hey, it was a legal move. A seeker can affect the play of the quaffle. Most don't risk it, not with the chance of missing a snitch hanging in the balance, but most don't have Potter's skill._

_It looks like Spain's beaters have marked Potter. They almost appear to be daring him to try that one again? These boys obviously don't know who their dealing with." _Jordan warned.

"_Yep, here he comes again. Potter's really pouring it on. Manuel's got a bead on him, there's a bludger heading his way,.. __**OH, that's gotta hurt! **__Potter veered off just before the bludger hit, catching left chaser Rodriguez completely unaware. I was right, that did hurt. They're carting Rodriguez off the field. I think he's done for the evening. Shame that, Spain's reserve squad isn't a patch on their starters." _

The home audience could almost hear the glee in Jordan's voice over Spain's plight.

_So that's your game, Harry? I should have known better than to bet against you. Well spotted, Hermione?_ She berated herself for her lack of foresight in everything Potter.

_Harry Potter is going to make history tonight- again_.

**Hours later….**

"_It's absolutely unbelievable ladies and gentleman." _Jordan's astounded voice nearly sang out his pleasure hours later.

"_Potter is decimating the Spanish squad. Or should I clarify that they're destroying themselves by trying to take him out of the game. That's the first time I've ever seen two chasers plow themselves trying to take out an opposing seeker. …Can't say as I blame them, really. They don't have a reserve player left who can swing a bat, and with no beaters to defend, it's open season on what's left of the Spanish squad. Spain's greatest weapon in Perez has been rendered a mute point. With Chudley up, 370-0, even catching the snitch will be a consolation at best. This game is Chudley's to lose, and with Potter in there, I can't see that happening. There he goes in another one of his trademark dives. Perez isn't even bothering to give chase this time. Potter's managed to fake him out of position twice already tonight and it doesn't look like he's buying it this time... wait a second..? Yes! He's done it! _

_**POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! **_

_**Chudley Wins the Cup on a score of 520-0!**_

The stadium erupted in wild cheering chants of **Potter, Potter!** and **Chudley, Chudley! **

Ron Weasley made his way sobbing ecstatically to his fiancé's seat. Ron was so overcome by the joy of their win that he nearly fell off his broom when Harry finally captured the snitch. It was beyond anything he'd ever imagined in his happiest childhood fantasies.

Hermione pulled Ron from his broom, herself crying in happiness for his sake and Harry's.

Ginny and Susan both watched quietly as a solitary figure landed near the Spanish squad's bench.

Even at this distance they could make out the blue aura surrounding his body.

**Blue** is **healing** energy.

Harry was using what had to be the last vestiges of his strength to heal the injuries of the Spanish players.

A desolate sobbing, from nearby, distracted Ginny from her quiet contemplation.

"What's the matter with you two? Aren't you happy for Ron?" Ginny asked her, obviously tormented, twin siblings.

"E-E-Ecstatic.." Fred stammered out between sobs.

"Weren't able to change your bet, eh?" Ginny smirked.

"We-We-We.. c-changed it alright." George choked out dejectedly.

"Then why are you so unhappy? You did bet on Chudley, right?" Ginny asked, puzzled by their demeanor.

"W-We b-bet on the p-point s-spread!" Fred stuttered out his misery.

"W-We tried t-to hedge our b-bet." George tried to explain

"T-Two galleons a point against Chudley at 2-1 odds." Fred finished hugging his brother in solace.

"W-We just lost 2-2080 galleons?" George hiccupped.

"Gits" Ginny grumbled disgusted.

"_This is Lee Jordan down on the pitch for the presentation of the Cup, but first I have the honor of presenting the Golden Snitch Award to the Cup's most valuable player, none other than: Harry Potter._

_Harry- can I get your thoughts on tonight's record smashing performance?"_

"_Well, Lee,.. I'm a bit rung out right now, so I'll just say this,..._

_- YOU OWE ME A HUNDRED GALLEONS, HERMIONE!"_

Harry's voice boomed through the stadium. Eliciting uproarious laughter and a 'Weasley blush' from a totally mortified, Hermione Granger, who suddenly found herself the subject of thousands of eager flash bulbs.

Harry pulled Lee Jordan aside, eyeing Hermione's expression currently displayed on the pitch's Jumbo Magictron screen.

"The hundred galleons are yours Lee, if you can get me about a thousand copies of that expression." Harry nodded humorously toward the magically enhanced screen.

"Done!" Lee crowed delightedly.


	18. Chapter 17: Basking in the afterglow

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**C****hapter Seventeen: Basking in the Afterglow**

The celebration at Potter Manor was still in full swing as the late afternoon turned to evening. Harry had set the date of the party for the following Saturday after the Cup win. The entire team and their families had been invited, as well as many close personal friends that he'd had rare opportunity to see since having left School.

Neville Longbottom had made an appearance with the ever lovely, and still quite airy, Luna Lovegood, on his arm. Seamus and Mrs. Finnigan, (the Former Lavender Brown), along with their three children! A bit of a shock that. Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbot were engaged. Dennis Creavey, and his , but not certainly not least, the entire Weasley clan, their prospective partners and Hermione's parents..

Every once in awhile, Harry noticed the Weasley twin's conspiring off to the side. He no more had to shoot them an inquisitive look, and they made themselves scarce. Even more entertaining was their reaction whenever Shadow made an appearance.

Fred had been so keen to avoid the giant kneazzle that he'd accidentally fallen into the koi pond. Unfortunately for him, Shadow took this as a marvelous opportunity. Shadow spent the better part of the afternoon, stalking Fred, completely ignoring her previous targets: the fish within the pond.

The whole scene had been one for the record books. Fred stammering and pleading for assistance from the center of the pond, whilst the koi fish nibbled at his toes and Shadow stalked around the outside of the pond taking the occasional swipe whenever he veered within her clawed reach.

Fearing for his own safety, his stalwart partner in crime, George, ignored his brother's impassioned pleas, (and later threats), when he refused to intervene in Fred's behalf. George was a brave sole and deeply devoted to his twin, however without a wand, he had no intention of crossing the unpredictable feline.

After an hour of scandalously pure enjoyment, Molly had taken pity on her son's plight and entreated Harry to; "Do something?"

Never one to turn down a request from Molly Weasley, Harry had been only too happy to waved his hand and Fred instantly materialized at his side, safe and somewhat sound.

Enraged by his traitorous brother's unwillingness to come to his aid, Fred immediately set out to take revenge on his raged across the grounds searching for his brother to no avail. In desperation to exact his revenge, he demanded Harry use his empathic abilities to divine George's location.

"Hardly necessary." came Harry's smug reply. "Here Shadow kitty!" Harry called out, grinning madly.

"Purr-rowlll?" Came the question like yowl barely moments later as a black streak flew out of the house and arrived to coil itself around Harry's legs, purring contently.

"Good Shadow kitty." Harry cooed as he bent down to scratch the kneazzle behind the ears. Susan paused nearby to give the cat a jealous glare, but continued her conversation with Hannah and Hermione, pretending disinterest.

For appearances sake, Susan and Harry were keeping their distance from one another. Though Harry and Susan trusted their friends implicitly, the fewer people that knew they were a couple, the safer Susan would be. Neither was happy with the arrangement, but both of them agreed it was for the best until Harry could effectively relinquish his knighthood next year.

"Is Shadow hungry?" Harry asked coyly, stroking the great cat..

"Merrr-rowlll" the cat mewled expectantly.

People began to wander into the area, intrigued by Harry's antics, ...or was it the evil grin on his face and the look of growing anxiety on Fred's, that attracted their attention.

"Harry...?" Molly began to question worriedly.

"Come Shadow?" Harry invited, trotting over to the pond with the giant cat right on his heels. Harry pointed out into the pond and yelled invitingly: "Look Shadow. Look at the funny fishy? Yummy Fishy!"

Shadow ran to the water's edge, spied what Harry was pointing at, and set upon pawing madly at the water's surface. People gathered at the water's edge to find:

Cowering in the deepest reaches of the pond, behind a small log, was a terrified, too white fish with very familiar markings. The markings looked suspiciously like the color of Weasley red hair and freckles.

"Merlin's wilted wand- GEORGE!" Fred screeched like a frightened girl in recognition.

Unlike, George, Fred was made of sterner stuff. He at least made a half hearted attempt to rescue his brother. Fred splashed water at Shadow trying to scare her off, succeeding only in enraging the cat who hissed menacingly at the reckless twin. When Shadow's hackles were raised and her tail puffed out, she looked to have about the same size and ferocity of a mother bear.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Fred bolted from the area without a backward glance. He earned himself a round of raucous laughter and jeers that only added to his shame.

"Nice bit of transfiguration, that." Ron said admiringly to Harry, gazing out into the pond.

"Thanks mate." Harry replied.

"Harry Potter!" Molly scathed moments later. "You call off that monster this instant and put George back to right!" his mother demanded at her wits end.

"Awe, Molly?" Harry complained.

"Don't you ,"Awe, Molly" me ,young man." Molly hissed indignantly.

"Look, Shadow's caught him!" someone cried excitedly by the pond's edge.

Molly fainted, but was deftly caught by her husband before she hit the ground. The Weasley father turned an alarmed glare on Harry. One that clearly said he was to end this- now. The joke was over.

Harry reassured him with a hint of a grin curling at the edges of his mouth."No worries, Shadow only likes to play with the fish, she never eats them."

He paused to consider his statement then added. "Course, she does tend to get a bit overzealous in her play and cause the occasional accident."

Laughter rained down from the gathered throng at that.

Harry waved his hand at the fish that Shadow was pulling from the pool and it disappeared, to the feline's mewling disappointment.

"Sorry baby." Harry called out apologetically to the cat. George Weasley appeared next to Harry, soaking wet, wild eyed and trembling uncontrollably.

"If baby wants," Harry began to offer with a cunning grin, "Daddy knows where he can find Shadow a nice red chicken for supper?"

The revelation was immediately followed by a panicked squeak from George, and him bolting for the safety of the house. Laughter followed in his wake, along with Shadow.

"Love that cat." Harry mused softly to no one in particular.

The elves had outdone themselves for the evening's feast. The main course consisted of a side of beef, slow roasted over a mesquite fire, with all the side dishes one could hope for. By contrast, dessert entailed a chocolate fountain with fresh strawberries for dipping with cocktails and fine champagne for the adults and soft drinks for the children.

After the evening meal was cleared away, torches sprang into existence lighting the gardens of Potter Manor. Harry waved his hand and conjured a beautiful wood dance floor. A snap of the fingers later and soft dance music wafted through the garden.

Harry managed to enjoy several dances before the inevitable happened. Assaulted by numerous pleas from his honored guests, Harry relented and conjured a guitar to perform a song or two for their dancing pleasure.

Harry tuned his conjured guitar whilst patiently fielding a number of song requests. Surprising everyone, he calmly asked, "Molly, what would be your pleasure this evening?"

Surprised by his gallant offer, Molly blushed faintly as she thought over her options."Nothing really comes to mind, but perhaps something soft and romantic would be lovely."

"Hmm, nothing comes to mind, eh?" Harry replied with a devious expression. "I'm given to understand that you have an anniversary coming next week? I'm also given to understand that you and Mr. Weasley have a special song that dates back to your school days. I believe it goes something like this...

**_" Am I,.. read-dy. Can my heart be tru-ue._**

**_Am I read-dy.. to fall in love with you..._**

**_One girl,..One love.. One dream shared by two-oo._**

**_Am I ,..read-dy... to fall in love with you."_**

Molly's hand covered her mouth in stunned disbelief as Harry began to sing her and Arthur's song.

_How could he possibly know our song? _

"Dance with me, Mollywobbles?" Arthur requested as his hands drifted affectionately around his wife's waist.

_Oh, that's how he knows_.

"Always, Arthur" Molly gratefully accepted. The two glided across the floor to a gentle applause from their extended family and friends.

At the end of their solo dance, they took an embarrassed bow amidst claps and whistles of appreciation.

"I have an announcement to make," Harry called down from his makeshift stage; a banquet table. "But first, I would think it impolite if I didn't offer the same consideration to our other family matriarch present this evening.

"Mrs. Granger, any requests?" Harry smirked, seeing her look of distaste.

"You mean other than for you to stop addressing me in the formal?" Jane Granger asked venting her displeasure.

"Now where have I heard that withering tone before?" Harry quipped reminiscently. Several people sniggered and nodded their heads in Hermione's direction.

"Honestly" Hermione grumbled exasperated.

"Now, Granger and Grangerette, let's not go off just yet. We've already got fireworks planned for later." Harry soothed in good humor. "I think I have a song that might amuse the lovely Granger ladies. I'm given to understand that Mrs. Granger…"

"Again, with the ?" Jane Granger interrupted in displeasure.

"As I was saying." Harry cut her off glaring impatiently. "That it's my understanding, Mrs. Granger ," he emphasized to her irritation. "Has a lovely singing voice and often entertained her daughter with a charming tune from Hermione's favorite childhood musical."

"How could you know...?" Hermione gasped in sudden realization.

"I think it a fitting song given her, Ron and mine's history." Harry finished.

He snapped his fingers and music began to play on the night air and Harry's voice joined in.

**_" Some one to care for, always there for.. _**

**_I had- you two."_**

Harry winked and suddenly flashed next to Ron and Hermione with an arm around each of their shoulders and sang the next line..

**"Someone to try for, do or die for..**

**I had- you two"**

The song went on an Harry flashed around the hall winking and smirking at his friends, but also managed to arrive back at Ron and Hermione's side for the "You- two" line in the song from " Chitty, Chitty Bang Bang". The only exception came at the end of the song when he apparated next to a startled Jane and Richard Granger, hugging both as he finished the last line of the song...

**_"And I have you two-too!"_**

Happy applause, catcalls and yell of "encore" filled the garden air, as Harry leaned in and gave Mrs. Granger a discrete peck on the cheek and whispered ever so faintly in her ear... "Love you, mum."

Jane Granger turned excitedly in his direction, but with a disappointing flash of light he disappeared and reappeared next to Ron and Hermione throwing a cheeky wink in Jane Granger's direction, before giving his two friends hugs and whispering heartfelt thanks for standing by him all these years.

When the applause died down, Harry called for everyone's attention.

"I have a surprise for one of our honored guests. Would the Cannon players who are still sober enough to stand, please gather round?"

All the Chudley teammates met Harry in the center of the dance floor, some shuffling a bit slow, but at least they were still able to walk, despite the generous amounts of alcohol they'd consumed throughout the day.

"I have in my possession a letter from Coach Reeve regarding a promotion within the Chudley organization. Ron, would you do the honors?" Harry handed a sealed parchment to an openly curious Ron.

"Sure, mate." Ron agreed, breaking the wax seal and unrolling the document.

Ron's eyes began to scan the letter; they increased in size and intensity as he did so.

The smile on Harry's face grew proportionately.

Ron's hands were trembling as he finished reading the letter, his eyes goggling in abject disbelief.

Harry grinned knowingly as he announced to the waiting audience.

"It is my extreme pleasure to present to you the new captain of the Chudley Cannon's- Ronald Weasley!"

Ron wiped at his eyes as teammates, friends and family poured forth to offer their congratulations. Never in Ron's wildest imagination could he have hoped to see this in the 'Mirror of Erised', all those years ago. One thing he did know though, the best thing he ever did for himself was to walk into Harry Potter's coach that first train ride to Hogwarts. Without Harry and 'Mione, what would his life have been?

The party continued on well into the night, finally coming to a close with a magnificent Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's fireworks display. Harry's guests left shortly after, thanking Harry profusely for inviting them and raving about the marvelous time they had. Ron and Hermione had held back to the end as Harry had asked them earlier to spare him a private moment after the guests had left.

Harry escorted the curios pair up to his private study, making small talk as he led them up two of the five levels of Potter Manor. Both had secured promises that he would give them a guided tour at a later date. The hour they'd had on their first visit, had clearly been lacking in the depth of sheer exquisite style and decor that encompassed the Manor, as indicated by the many beautiful tapestries and painting that they paused briefly to appreciate, on their way to Harry's study,

"I know you're in good shape and all mate, but seriously, do you climb all these stairs regularly." Ron complained tiredly as he slumped into a richly upholstered chair in front of the massive dark oak desk in the center of Harry's private study.

Hermione was oblivious to the boys conversation. She was currently enviously perusing the many ancient tomes contained within the study's private library.

"Actually, no." Harry answered Ron's initial question. I usually just apparate up here, but the wards are such that no one outside of the Potter line can apparate within the confines of the Manor and surrounding grounds, save the foyer."

"A copy of the "Alexandrian Resurrection Rites"! That's suppose to be extinct?" Hermione squealed in delight pulling the ancient tome from its place on the small library's shelf. Despite her excitement, she did manage to cluck her tongue disapprovingly saying, "Of course this is highly illegal as it's full of dark incantations."

Both wizards rolled their eyes at this before continuing their conversation.

"So what did you want to see us about, Harry?" Ron asked curious.

"I have something for you." Harry answered, searching through the many papers that littered the top of his desk.

"I would have given this to you earlier, but it would seem a bit anti-climatic after receiving the Captaincy from Chudley. Sending it directly to the Burrow seemed a bit impersonal. Besides, it probably requires some explanation."

Harry smiled and handed a small parchment to Ron.

Ron took the missive, scanned it and nearly fell out of his seat.

"TWELVE THOUSAND GALLEONS!" he bellowed, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Wha..?" Hermione turned away from her reading.

"Hermione, he's given us twelve thousand galleons."Ron returned in a mixture of shock and outrage.

"Actually, its twelve thousand three hundred and forty seven galleons, six sickles and four knuts to be exact, and I haven't given you anything. That bank draft is not from me." Harry clarified calmly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in a calculating fashion, asking,

"Then who's it from and for what purpose, Harry." she intoned with a hard edge of mistrust to her voice.

"It's a royalty check from "Magical Studio". Magical Studio is the production company that marketed and distributed the recorded version of, 'Stand Your Ground'. Harry explained .

"The song you wrote about us; the same one that you sang on the Fourth of July?" Hermione retorted, puzzled.

"Yes, that's it. I must have forgotten to mention that I allowed them to record the version 'live', that night. Apparently it's quite a hit in the states right now and Magical Studios is considering releasing it worldwide, though they've asked me to record a studio version as well."

After Harry's explanation, Ron shared a tentative look with Hermione, who nodded in agreement "But, Harry mate; that's a song you wrote and performed, we can't take any money for this. It belongs to you." Ron refuted politely.

"We're deeply honored that you even wrote the song, Harry." Hermione added sincerely. "We couldn't take any money for it. In this case, it is the thought that truly counts."

Harry gave them an understanding look before reiterating. "I'm glad you feel that way, but as I said, this isn't from me. You two were the inspiration for that song. I used your names and even a glimpse into our personal history in its composition. As such, you two are entitled by copy right laws to a share of the profits from th song. The standard royalty fee is ten percent, in this case twenty percent because there are two of you. Musical Studios gets fifty percent of the profits and I would normally receive the other thirty percent. The money is yours to do with as you see fit. Keep in mind; it's only a first month installment. There will be additionally monthly drafts forthcoming for the duration of the song's livelihood."

Harry presented with a business like, professional detachment.

"Do you mean there'll be more payments like this one every month?" Ron asked thunderstruck.

"Probably" Harry answered with modest smile. "Though, I think it more likely that future checks will be for considerably more. If the song's released internationally and proves as successful as it is in the states, it could generate a considerable amount of revenue."

Hermione placed her hands on Ron's trembling shoulder supportively. In truth she was as shocked as he was by this unexpected turn of events. Ron's head swiveled around and gapped at his fiancé in consternation.

"What do you want to do, Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

"I-I don't know what to do, 'Mione." He expressed dumbstruck by the whole notion. If they accepted this they could be comfortable for the rest of their lives. Hell, maybe even their children's lives!

"What would you do ,Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She was had a hunch she already knew what he would do, or should she say, was doing.

"What I would do is of no consideration. I'm already quite wealthy as a result of the inheritance from both my parents and Sirius. I can afford to be extravagant, if I choose. This money could provide security for you and any future little red headed 'know it all's, that you might have." He finished smirking.

Hermione blushed faintly at his inference, but already a retort was forming as she remembered something he said earlier.

"Harry, you said you would normally take the remaining thirty percent of the profits. That implies that you are not doing so this time. Where exactly is the other thirty percent going if not to you?"

Harry paled slightly. "Don't concern yourselves with that." he left off guardedly.

At this, Ron shared a look with Hermione before asking. "You're giving it away, aren't you, to Knight-way or some other charitable institution?" Ron grilled shrewdly.

"The American Ministry is seeing that the funds are distributed to the families who suffered in the wake of the 'Coven' case, not that it's any of your concern." Harry answered coolly.

Hermione and Ron shared another look.

"We'd like to contribute our share of the songs profits as well, then." Hermione offered for them both without the slightest hesitation.

"The Americans have imparted to me that they already have more than sufficient funds to provide for those victims wellbeing." Harry intoned hollowly.

"Then we'll give it to the Knight-Way foundation. " Ron offered.

"The foundation had sufficient funds now to provide for the needs of those orphaned in the last war, and several generations yet to come. I appreciate your generous offer, but I would prefer that you keep this money. Invest it in yours and your children's futures. I can think of no more worthy cause than that."

Hermione was becoming suspicious. He could already see the wheels turning behind her eyes.

Seeing their continued reluctance, Harry offered an alternative that he hoped would be to their approval.

"Look, I was planning on researching into some other charitable organizations abroad. If it will make you happy, you could donate a portion of your royalties, but it would truly please me if you would at least accept a token portion of your royalties for securing future generations of Weasleys. Being an orphan myself, I can at least appreciate the fact that my parents saw to it that I had sufficient funds to attend Hogwarts and some spending money, thanks to the trust fund they established when I was born."

Harry hated to play the "orphan card" and felt a pang of guilt for doing so. He only hoped it would throw Hermione off the trail.

"A-Alright, Harry, if it's that important to you? I suppose we could split the profits, give half to charity and invest the other half." Hermione conceded sympathetically.

"That's more than generous of you. Thank you." Harry accepted appreciatively.

"If it's alright with you, I'll have Magical Studios deposit half of all future royalties directly into your personal vault and the other half will be held in a separate trust fund, with a reasonable rate of interest, until we can find a worthy charity to distribute the funds to?"

"That'd be great, mate. Thank you." Ron agreed happily.

"Yes, thank you, Harry." Hermione added appreciatively.

Harry nodded. "You're quite welcome. If you don't have any other questions, then I suggest you two go home and get some rest."

He gave each a hug and offered to see them out.

"That's alright, mate. We can find our own way. You get some rest." Ron refused politely.

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and left the room. They had just reached the landing of the stair; when Hermione suggested Ron go on as she forgot something.

Hermione returned to Harry's study and poked her head in the door quietly so as not to startle him on her unexpected return. She had a question that she didn't want to save for another time. What she found when she looked into the study was not what she expected. Not what she expected at all...

Harry was looking out the window of his study and quietly singing a ballad that she remembered all too well. It was the lament he'd sung from that first World Cup Ball at the British Ministry, when he'd masqueraded as Alan Brandt.

_God in heaven!_

Hermione was rattled to the core of her being. _With all the wonderful things that have been happening lately, he should be basking in the afterglow. Not feeling like this? What could possibly have happened to cause this, or... what's going to happen?_ _No! Oh God no..?. _She lamented, goose bumps rising on her arms.

_What are you hiding from us, Harry? _


	19. Chapter 18: It isn't fair

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eighteen: It Isn't Fair**

Harry Potter stood quietly listening to the sound of the wind as it danced among the leafless tree branches. He often came to this place when he was troubled. Today he was perhaps more troubled, than he had been in quite some time.

His mind worried over everything that Fenrir Greybeck had told him this morning. The man hadn't lied or even exaggerated in the least. Harry empathy was certain that Greybeck had been telling the truth. Weeks of interviews had netted a wealth of information; a wealth that Harry would gladly given all in his possession if it had proved to be a lie. As Much as he would like to believe otherwise, he knew in his heart that Greybeck had spoken truly, including a startling knowledge of the events surrounding "The Coven of Hate".

Yes, the fact alone that he knew the case's true name, (not the one manufactured to appease the public sector, that of "The Coven of Eight"), led credence to his information.

They had hoped it had all been a ruse. Merely the dying curse of a hateful creature, wishing to frighten it's slayers into spending their lives in sleepless paranoia; forever looking over their own shoulders. They had hoped that was all it was, but with the first attack by one of the creature's minions on the Ukrainian auror- Fensk, last December,... their hopes had begun to diminish rapidly as more and more attacks occurred.

A few still occurred in the Ukrainian Steppes, but even more so in the European theatre. They had thus far been only able to pinpoint two things with certainty; that the attacks always coincided with Harry's location when he was relatively isolated and always occurring during nightfall.

Harry hadn't been all that concerned initially, not really. He'd lived through one prophesy and although things hadn't worked out the way he hoped, he had survived. This time around, things hadn't seemed quite as dire. That was yesterday though. After he was informed of the information they'd received from Greyback things seemed nearly insurmountable.

It was early, too early in any relationship, but what Harry felt was not something he was willing to give up, not where Susan was concerned.

With Ginny, he had not had any say in the matter, but with Susan... in a relatively short time, she elicited stirrings deep inside a heart that he had thought past hope. Despite everything on his shoulders, he'd still felt optimistic in the face of the information that they'd gleaned, until this last.

He dared even to try and convince himself of the vain hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have what everyone else had. A life, a family,... happiness.

He'd been a fool to even consider it.

Now he'd have to break things off with Susan before they'd even had their chance. There could be no point to it. Not now. Not with knowing what was out there ahead of him.

Harry looked down on the graves of his parents as he had done so many times before. This time there was neither love nor longing in his eyes. No soft caress in his voice when he spoke to ears that always seemed to listen, though never answered.

"This can't be why you had me?" his voice was bitterly accusing. "This can't be all that I'm meant for? I've done all that was ever asked of me. Even with Voldemort and the last prophesy hanging over me; I was at least given a fifty-fifty chance to survive, even if it was " to kill or be killed", but this,...?"

Harry paused to knuckle a tear from his eye. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before taping the insignia on his lapel.

"_This is base,.. go ahead_" A voice crackled in the air around him.

"This is MK-1. Contact the Confederation, and both the British and American Ministers. I am formally requesting an emergency meeting for 0900 hours tomorrow. –over-."

"_Acknowledged, MK-1. Base out."_

That done, Harry returned his attention to his parent's grave.

"In some ways; you got off luckier than me. If you see Dumbledore you can tell him he was right. He was right about everything, except this: There isn't any balance in the Universe. Not with good and evil. There's never a reprieve. Good doesn't triumph in the end. It just gets thrown back into the fire again and again until it's either ultimately turned or destroyed."

Harry turned away bitterly, about to leave. Then turned back and added dolefully.

"I know it doesn't sound that way, but, I don't blame you, not really. But this whole thing, mum? It,.. it just isn't fair. Dumbledore said that if I managed to survive Voldemort that I could live. I could be free to have the kind of life that I always dreamed of. What was that, huh, just a pep talk? This isn't what I dreamed of, Mum, and it isn't fair."

_He couldn't know it as he walked bitterly away,... but, even the dead can feel the pain of the living. They too, rail against injustice_.

The emergency meeting of the Confederation and Ministerial heads for both the British and American ministries had just concluded. Not only had Harry been given complete authority over the continuing 'Coven of Eight' case, but each of the ministries and the confederation had pledged any and all resources that Harry required.

The only hitch in the morning's proceedings had been Harry's insistence that Arthur Weasley be removed prior to the onset of the meeting and further, that he was to be denied any and all access to information regarding the " Coven of Eights' case.

Arthur, himself, had not voiced any complaint over Harry's desire to exclude him from the morning's proceedings. He just sat solemnly and watched Harry with a calculating eye. One that Harry would have to secretly admit, he found unsettling.

Minister Bones had argued vehemently in Arthur's behalf and all for quite logical reasons, ones that Harry could not refute. However, Harry had cited that he called for this measure for personal reasons, none of which were to reflect in any way on Arthur Weasley's competency, which was by all accounts-impeccable.

Minister Bones though sensitive to Harry's request had still remained implacable on the subject.

It was only after Harry's threat to remove himself from the proceedings that the Confederation had stepped in and over ruled Minister Bones decision and Arthur Weasley was excused.

Harry, himself, had walked Arthur to the door.

He didn't have to, but he felt that he needed to. Harry eyed Arthur, uncertain where to begin as he walked the man who had been like a father to him- out the door.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. It's nothing personal against you. I just want..."

Harry's words died on his lips when he felt Arthur's hand clasp his shoulder reassuringly. Harry looked up into Mr. Weasley's ever understanding eyes.

"I think I understand, Harry, but,.. I don't agree. We're your family. We love you and we want to help you in any way we can. You can't protect us forever, Harry." Mr. Weasley replied sagely.

Though he was startled by the insight of Mr. Weasley's words, Harry responded with an iron conviction.

"Not forever, no,.. but as long as I still breathe."

Mr. Weasley just quirked a hint of a knowing smile and did something then that Harry would never forget.

Mr. Weasley brushed his lips softly against Harry's forehead and whispered softly.

"Constant vigilance, Harry. Please be careful."

Before Harry could even stammer his thanks for his concern, Mr. Weasley turned and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Once Harry had outlined his initial plan and all were in agreement, the emergency meeting was adjourned.

Harry had just under an hour until the General Assembly of the Unspeakables that he'd arranged for, took place. Though he didn't feel much like it, he thought he'd better have a bit of something or other. It wouldn't do to not keep up his strength, especially now.

Harry's impromptu lunch plans never came to fruition, however.

"Harry, could you stay a moment? I'd like a word if I may?" Minister Bones called out before he'd managed to vacate the room.

Harry returned to the Minister's desk and waited patiently whilst the normally loquacious woman seemed to struggle to find the proper words to convey her concerns.

"Harry,.. I know we discussed this, and I meant what I said at the time,... I still do,.. but.. well,..? Susan and I are quite close and I'm proud to say that she's always shared openly with me about her life and,.. well,.. she,.. she's quite taken with you, Harry. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; in light of everything we've just discussed here today, I'm afraid for her, Harry." Minister Bones left off in trepidation, unsure of his reaction, let alone her own feelings on the matter.

He couldn't blame her. He'd come to the same conclusion himself early this morning. He'd struggled valiantly against it last night, but by morning he's succumbed to the hopelessness of it all.

"It's alright, Minister. I understand, really I do. I was planning to end things anyway." Harry tried to absolve the poor women's own sense of guilt.

"B-Bless you, Harry." The minister responded gratefully. She should have left it there. She would later wish that she had, but she needed to know, not for her own curiosity, but for Susan's sake.

"Harry, if I ask you something a bit, er,.. personal, would you tell me the truth?"

Harry suspected what she was going to ask. He could at least reassure the women that he had been serious and not just using Susan to appease his own sense of loneliness.

"I.. love.. her." he breathed out remorsefully, his eyes downcast.

Ameila Bones swallowed back the lump that was growing in her throat. Her heart ached for Susan, for them both, really. They both deserved so much more.

"Harry?" She waited for his eyes to lift up to meet her own. When he did finally raise his head, she wished he hadn't for she could see the tears welling at the corners of his eyes and her heart broke. She decided in that moment that she would at least give him this much to take with him.

"Harry, I shouldn't say anything, It's not my place, but, I think that you should know, you deserve that much? Even if what I'm about to say may cause you pain initially, I think that it might be something that you will appreciate in the future. Firstly; let me say this: When I gave you my blessing to court Susan, I did so without reservation. I meant it then, and despite everything that's happened,.. I mean it now. You are the finest, most exemplary man it has ever been my distinct honor to know. I could not have asked, nor wished for a better person for my Susan."

Harry blushingly made to interrupt but she waved him off.

"No, let me finish. What I think you should know, though I have absolutely no right to tell you is this; Susan is madly, desperately in love with you, Harry." She paused as she watched his features turn to those of utter despair.

"I-I know that telling you this now, what with everything you have resting on your shoulders, seems indelibly cruel. I do not tell you this to burden you, but to embolden you. If she means as much to you as you obviously do to her than let it strengthen you. Let it serve as a reason for you to fight,.. TO WIN! "

"I-I'd like to but..?" Harry began uncertainly.

"But history has not proved to kind to you in the aftermath, has it?" she finished wisely.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Let me suggest this than, Harry? Though it may seem drastic and even a tad cruel, I want you to consider _obliviating_, Susan."

Harry's initial shock twisted to a grimace of disgust as he opened his mouth in denial but was cut off.

"Let me finish. I know that what I ask is unconventional, but it may prove to be a future blessing. I'm well aware of the coming tears to Susan's eyes that will follow in the wake of your spurning her. She will not understand. I know you won't tell her the true reason for breaking things off with her. No doubt you'll place the blame onto yourself rather than have her know the truth and place her wellbeing in any danger. I want you to know how very grateful I am that you would even consider doing such a thing. When we asked you to wear the mantle of magical knight we did so in the knowledge that you were committing your life to the cause of the light, we did not however, expect you to sacrifice you're heart. That is your providence and yours alone. No one has the right to take your soul from you. By asking you to give up Susan, I fear that is exactly what we are doing and I can't abide it. I suggest this alternative. There are specialized _obliviation_ spells that cannot only remove memories, but the feelings associated with them." the minister began to suggest.

Harry's face blanched in dread. He was well acquainted with those types of spells.

"I suggest you perform said variation of the _charm _on Susan. If you win thru, as I'm confident you will, you can then remove the charm and although Susan may be initially angered, I believe in time she will forgive and things will return to the way that I believe they are meant to be. If you should fall, Susan can continue her life blissfully unaware of all that she has lost, in your passing."

Harry was uncertain, though he could see the logic, if not the compassion behind such drastic recourse. There were, of course, other factors, unforeseen variables that could occur.

"But it could take a year to see this thru? A year's a long time. She could meet someone?" he mentioned worriedly.

"Not to worry. I pledged you the support of this office this morning and I meant it. What good is it to pledge my support if the office then proceeds to cut the legs out from under you?" she asked ironically.

"I will have a discreet guard posted on Susan at all times. The guard will be in place solely for her protection, even from herself." the minister added with a meaningful look.

"I- I'm grateful." Harry responded grudgingly. "It would at least give me some sense of peace to know that her safety was being provided for."

"I think that it is the least that we could do for one that has given so much to this country and the world for that matter. Besides, I would have done it anyway. She is my only family left, after all." Minister Bones assured with a wink.

Seeing his trepidation she reassured him further.

"No matter what happens, Harry Potter, she will understand."

"T-Thank you, Minister, but, it might be better for her if she doesn't."

Harry refuted sagely and left her office before she could inquire further..

Minister Bones watched Harry depart in a swirl of his already world renowned cape. She wiped surreptitiously at her eyes as she thought.

_It isn't fair. He brings light and justice to the entire world, yet there never seems to be any justice left over for him. It just isn't fair._

Commander Harry Potter stood before the entire assemblage of the Unspeakable corp. His eyes gazed across a daunting sea of black uniforms as he steeled his resolve. He'd never liked having to talk about himself or his personal history, but for today's proceedings, both were required.

Harry tapped the com link contained within the insignia on his lapel so that those Unspeakables who were listening by remote could hear his words firsthand along with the assemblage before him.

"I stand before you not as the Magical Knight, but as one of this most auspicious group of patriots known as the Unspeakables. It is for this honored title and this duty that I am most proud. The Unspeakable corp has ever been this nation's last line of defense and has served as such without the public's knowledge, nor the gratitude that it so richly deserves.

I ask you today to continue in that vein with one exception: I ask you to continue to serve without regard to personal or professional accolade with the exception that you assume the mantle of not only the last, but the first, last, and only line of defense. I ask you to assume the vanguard of not only our great nation, but for that of the entire world."

Harry paused as he looked out over a sea of unwavering faces. No murmur of surprise or rebuttal went through the crowd in response to his words. These were courageous men and women, patriots who served with honor and distinction. They did so solely out of their own profound sense of duty, not for any personal gain or notoriety. He was humbled to be considered amongst them.

"I hear not the slightest hint of surprise or dissention amongst you, though I ask something that I know is not in keeping with your creed. It is perhaps for your reaction, or more properly- lack thereof, that I am most humbled; humble and proud to have been afforded the honor of serving amongst your ranks.

Before I ask for volunteers from amongst you, I think it fitting that you know what it is I ask of you. Yes, now I see the surprise in your eyes. That's right, I said volunteers. For the first time in the history of this duty bound corp, neither I, nor any of the other commanders are ordering you to assume this undertaking. This is a call for volunteers. To aid you in your understanding of what I ask, I'm going to tell you the facts concerning a top security mission that has been previously only available to command level personnel. My comrades, it's time you all knew the ramifications of the case file titled.

"The Coven of **Hate**"

I see puzzled expressions on your face that you think you've misheard me. "The Coven of Eight" was misinformation intentionally leaked by the American M.L.E.S. under the direct authority of the Confederation and the Ukrainian Ministry. Although this term was essentially misinformation, as with all good covers, some vein of truth exists within that title. I was called into service to aid the Ukrainian M.L.E.S. contingent in solving a case of chronically occurring child abduction and ritualistic murder, within the region surrounding the Eastern Steppes area of Western Asia. The most startling aspect of the case was not that the children were murdered, nor that they were murdered in a ritualistic fashion. I, unfortunately, see mirrored in the eyes of many of you that you to know well the cruelty that is all too common amongst some of our wizarding brethren."

He paused to fight down his empathic response to such an influx of intense feelings of compassion and revulsion that such heinous acts instill in those of good heart.

"As I was about to say; the most startling aspect is that all of the children abducted were between the age of infancy to four years old."

Harry paused to sweep the room for any sign of acknowledgement of the significance of the age range of these children.

His eyes alit on one such person.

"Commander Hoag. I suspect that you understand the relevance of ritualistic, albeit horrific act in question on one so young. Could you please enlighten your comrades?"

Commander William Hoag was a senior Command level agent within the corp. Though advancing in years, he was still considered amongst the elite of his fellows in both knowledge and prowess. Death would not easily relieve him of his command.

"A child between the age of newborn and four years old is considered an _innocent_. Someone, who because of their natural trust and lack of experience is still considered innocent to the evils that exist within the elders of their kind." He described with a practiced disassociation that came with years of looking into the face of evil, and refusing to blink.

A ripple of disgusted understanding went through the crowd.

"Correct, as always, Commander Hoag." Harry complimented, returning the crowd's attention to himself as was his intention.

"Eight children in total were required, but not just any eight children met the requirement for the dark ritual whose origins that I am about to describe...

A thousand years ago this very June, a ritual to raise the dead was initiated. Such an act in and of itself, is a thing of madness. But, this particular ritual was not to raise just any disembodied soul from the abyss, nay,... this ritual was undertaken to raise a **Hate Demon**."

Cries of alarm spread throughout the assembly. Harry raised his hands to quell the gathering so that he could continue.

"I see by your reactions that you know well your history. Would that I had paid better attention during Professor Binn's lectures, not that further in-depth knowledge Goblin Rebellions would have aided me in this particular instance." Harry mused regretfully.

Chuckles of appreciation drifted through the crowd at that comment.

"As some of you may know, **Hate Demons **were the foulest of creatures that dwelled beneath the earth eons ago, before even the time of Merlin. It is said that they once inhabited the surface of the Earth were they dwelled in utter blackness. That was of course, before the time when another being of immense power and grace, came forth into the cosmos and said,... **"Let there be light!"**

Harry paused to let the breadth of his words sink in as startled gasp made its way through the throng.

Once their murmurings died down, he continued.

"The sun was made and light was shed upon the darkness and all those that feared the light either perished before its blazing warmth or were forced to flee its reach and take succor beneath the mantle of the earth. I do not know the truth of this hypothesis, nor can I attest to its validity other than to say this;. having faced a hate demon myself,.. I can avow that such things were never meant to walk in life amongst the world of men."

Murmurings swept through the hall at this revelation. After a few minutes he called for their continued attention.

"When the first ritual of resurrection was performed, eight givers of life were required to raise the dead. By this I mean women, witches. For only a female can bring forth life into the world. These same life givers were required to take life to see the dread resurrection came to fruition. Not just any life sacrificed would suffice, however. The women in question had a specific goal in mind, not an altogether uncommon goal. Too many over history have sought the same goal; that of immortality.

It was to this same end that was Voldemort's priority. Like so many fools before him, Voldemort failed to see the beauty of the light's plan.

Our immortality comes through our children. They are the legacy of our thoughts and values. In them our souls share a timeless immortality that flourishes not only within our family line, but throughout the world,… but, I digress.

The original witches that made up the 'Coven of Eight' cared not for the immortality that is inherent to us all. No, they selfishly and greedily cared only for their own continuance. This alone mattered more to them than the lives of their own children."

Harry paused to acknowledge the audiences horrified expressions and gasps of denial.

"I see by the expression on your faces that you perceive where this story is going? I am sorry, but I feel compelled to continue so that you may fully appreciate the depth of the horror that was wrought by these women's greed. The Hate Demon these foolish women attempted to raise up was the worst of the lot,... if such a thing can even be measured on a cosmic scale of good and evil?" Harry considered off handily.

"These callously careless women made many mistakes in their misguided attempts at obtaining immortality. The first and foremost of these; was that they attempted to raise from the dead a being that was not dead, but incarcerated in a prison of the savior's own devise. They called forth the most foul of all demons... LEGION."

Harry waited patiently as terrified gasps and muted curses of denial finally subsided and he was able to continue.

"According to legend, Legion knew the secret of immortality, and as such, God's son-Jesus Christ, was unable to destroy the demon, but nor could he allow him to spread his vile taint unchecked, therefore; the savior imprisoned the demon for all time. These eight, insane witches delved upon a plan to free the dread being from the Purgatory that the Christ Child placed him in; there by earning his gratitude and subsequently having him impart the secret of immortality to them in payment for his release. The costs for such a secret, however, does not come cheap, as these eight misguided souls learned a thousand years ago.

As I said a sacrifice was required. The sacrifice was to be that of eight innocents, and not just any innocents would do. The lives of the eight witches own offspring was the price for the demon's secret.

God help their ignorance, but they willingly, even eagerly,… paid that price.

**All save one...**

Such was their lust and greed that seven of the eight forgot a cardinal rule in that **Evil **never makes a fair bargain, nor often do those fools who seek to ally themselves with such vileness.

Eight innocents were brought forth. None of them were initially the least bit hesitant; such was their misplaced trust in the love of their mothers. When the dread ritual reached its apex the children's blood was spilt, but not quickly, **no**. The demon desired the innocent blood to be spilt slowly and in great pain so that he could savor their cries of fear and torment for millennia to come.

Seven tear-filled eyes looked with shock and denial into the eyes of the mother who bore them as she in turn, tortured her own child onto death."

Harry paused here and rubbed his eyes as if he were trying to rub out an unwanted memory from his very mind. Steadying himself, he continued reluctantly with his story.

"As I said, seven trusting, innocent souls succumbed to their mother's dark appetite for greed, but not the eighth. One of the children, though innocent, was not a direct descendant of the witch that sacrificed it. That witch was Maleficent Crenshaw. She herself spirited away her only son and kidnapped a neighbor's child whom she charmed into the likeness of her own son, Gavin,.. (he was to become a forefather of someone you all know).She then _confunded_ the duplicate so that he would not blurt out her deception at an inopportune moment.

Whether Maleficent did this intentionally to save her own child, having finally realized the madness of the coven's scheme and thereby intended to foul the ritual, or if she merely did it out of her own greedy desire to have her cake and eat it too,.. none can say. What I can say is this,.. the demon became painfully aware of the deception. As I mentioned, Legion was not dead, he was merely imprisoned. The ritual was designed to free him, the bargain being struck that once free he would impart to the Coven the secret to his immortality. Perhaps evil considers that a fair exchange; one form of immortality given for another, multiplied eight fold? Anyway, the ritual was completed, albeit not to the exact tenants set forth by the dark powers that be, but enough so that **Legion **was released, albeit briefly.

In his exuberance over finally being set free, **Legion **began to impart the secret to his immortality. His freedom was to be short-lived, for when the powers of darkness realized they had been cheated, they set upon Legion and re-imprisoned him as was the creator's original intent. In his spite, the demon finished the incantation, but unbeknownst to the Coven,… for hate's sake, he added a twist!

The rite of immortality became a curse of one. The witches were granted their immortality for having satisfied the tenant of spilling innocent blood, but for the deception of Maleficent, that immortality came with a curse that made the conception of immortality an everlasting torment for those who had been foolish enough to seek it. As Legion suffered in his purgatory, so to would those who had cheated him. The Coven was granted immortality, yes, because they actually freed him, thereby fulfilling some measure of the initial pact, at least partially, but the price for their treachery came at a high price. Let me explain:

**Drucilla Valdomere**, was pregnant at the time she participated in the Coven's plan to seek immortality,… and she found it. She was cursed with having to sustain her life through her unborn son as was the creator's original intent, however at a twist that the dark found to its malevolent liking. Her son was born immortal, but his immortality came at the price of having to sustain his life on the blood of the living. Drucilla died bringing forth an abomination, Dracul Valdomere, who eventually became to be recognized as Dracula- father of all vampires."

Harry was interrupted at this point by a disbelieving officer in the front row of the assembly.

"But, sir,.. that can't be right? No disrespect, but Vladomere was himself killed by the late Dr. Van Helsing in the early twentieth century. How could he have been immortal if he was killed?"

Harry smiled knowingly. "Ah, you make a valid point lieutenant. One that is, however, readily explained through wisdom. Commander, if you will?" Harry nodded to Commander Hoag for an explanation.

The commander rose from his seat and cleared his throat to garner his subordinate's attention.

"Immortality has many meanings depending on the context to which it is implied. Many believe that immortality means that you can never die, that is a common fallacy. Immortality means in its strictest sense; that you will live forever. This however does not necessarily imply that you cannot be killed. It merely means that if no harm is visited upon you, you will continue to exist, though not necessarily never age." The commander smirked at the irony of that last as he retook his seat.

"Thank you, commander." Harry voiced appreciatively. "Does that answer your question lieutenant?" Harry nodded toward the junior officer.

"Sir, yes sir." the officer affirmed nervously.

"Now to continue, to those of you who missed it; Commander Hoag was making reference to one such cursed immortal who did not retain her youthful vitality and appearance as she aged. He is referring to **Hestia Dementor**. She who's legendary beauty was said to unhinge men with dreams of eternal desire. Now; she and her ilk unhinge men with their feted decaying appearance and nightmares of things that frighten us the most. Hestia Dementor, the first and future mother of the creatures who would become to be known by their more common surname, the Dementors."

Shrieks and gasps of alarm accompanied this revelation.

"So much for immortality. Hestia and her children are no more than endlessly rotting corpses, even at birth. The fact that they have thus far been considered immortal will soon be put to the test. I believe I know the bane of their continued existence. It is something that will soon be researched by a division of the D.O.M. That same division will be researching other means to ensure our continued existence and ensuring the immortality that is our birthright as parents and potential parents.

Harry explanation continued….

Another of the Coven; **Lupina Corvinus** was a wolf animagus; a fact to which she was extremely proud of to the point of haughtiness. In her arrogance, the dark powers twisted and maligned her ability until she was unable to transform at will, but now only once a month on the full moon. Then and only then was she and her subsequent ancestor's able to transform. Though not into the proud and noble wolves that had once been their gifted heritage did they transform and not without extreme pain either. Nay, but in horrific pain and mindless torment did they become the twisted and monstrous mockery of a wolf known as werewolves. A werewolf, if it feeds upon its own, can sustain its life for ages, though silver has proven its bane and let us not forget it can easily be dispatched as any other when in it's human form. All things considered equal, however, technically a werewolf is immortal. Though it must feed upon its own, as Lupina did originally upon sacrificing her own child. Imagine the horror of such a thing? To maintain one's immortality, one must have children, but for the werewolf they are but sustenance to sate their own wretched state of existence.

I could go on, but suffice it to say that the origins of many of the dark creatures that inhabit our world can be traced to this one horrific event in magical history. I believe it is a testament to the evil inherent in greed and vanity. No doubt the reason such are named amongst the 'seven deadly sins'.

We have learned to live in relative harmony with some of those who have suffered by a curse not of their own device, such as today's werewolves for example. Other's we have learned to fear and avoid, such as the Vampiric clans that infest of mountainous regions of Eastern Europe and Western Asia. Others, we tolerate because we must, having no recourse but to except that which we have yet found a way to dispatch. I am, of course, referring to the Dementors. With Merlin's own blessing, that tolerance may be at an end.

Other participants and decedents of that fated Coven have been dispatched by courageous men and women over the years, such as the now extinct; Gorgons, the progeny of **Medusa Sinclaire**.

With the ill fated car accident in the hills of the Appalachians some ten years ago, the last tormented soul of the Mothren clan met his demise.

**Elise Mothern **was well known for her gift of divinity, but less so for her membership within the Coven. She had an affinity for flying, but at the time, brooms were rather primitive by today's standards. As such they were slow and unable to sustain flight for long periods. In those days brooms did not possess their own magical core as they do now. Those early versions were powered by the witch or wizards own magical core, thus, fast or sustained flight was extremely taxing on the individual rider.

The dark powers, in their sense of cruel irony, cursed Elise in a way that would taint the two things she cherished the most; her gift for divination and her love of flying. She was twisted and deformed into the semblance of the woman coupled with a that of a common moth.

She could still deliver prophecy, though her revolting appearance did not instill trust in her visions. She could still fly in her moth-like form, but slowly, unable to remain aloft for more than a few moments and even then being unable to control the direction of her flight. Her descendants became known as **moth men **prophets. The last such was ironically killed trying to alter his own prediction.

The sixth witch of the original Coven was, **Jinneve Botleman**. I see by the expression on some of your faces that you perceive her particular fate. Indulge me while I clarify for those less studied in ancient lore. Jinneve Botleman was well known for sadistic tendencies. She was an obsessive collector of slaves from all walks of life, ie.. muggles, elves, dwarves, even dragons. If it walked, crawled or flew, she had it in chains. Her idleness was secondary only to her sadistic delight in the torment of those she enslaved.

The darkness visited upon her a fate most befitting. She retained her magic, in fact, her magical powers were enhanced, but with a catch. Her powers may only be utilized in the form of three wishes, and then only at the command of whosoever is the unfortunate soul to have discovered her. I see you have guessed her fate. Jinneve Botleman was cursed to become... The Jinn of the Bottle. More commonly she became known as the legend of the Genie in the Bottle. Her fate is to endless serve a host of masters, enslaved by them to deliver any three wishes they desire. Once the three wishes have been granted, she is lost to the wilderness, trapped within the confines of her bottle. Her only release,(from her gilded cage), being that of brief, mindless servitude."

Harry paused to gather his thoughts as he took a sip of water from a conjured glass.

"I come now to the crux of this story. The leader of the Coven was one: **Garanthia Goyle**. Upon her was visited the most foul of all curses. As she was the leader of the Coven , upon her head lie the responsibility for the Coven's treachery. The conduct of all subordinates is a reflection upon the person or persons who command them." Harry turned his attention toward the top of the assembly.

"Is that not so, Commander Hoag?"

Commander Hoag surged to his feet and answered sagely. "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. We who command are the blacksmiths who are entrusted with the forging of said chain. If it fails, it does so because we have been remiss in our duty."

Harry nodded approvingly. "Wise words, from a wise man, thank you.

Garanthia Goyle was the linchpin of the Coven. It's established leader. As such, upon her head rightfully lay the blame for its failings. Maleficent was one of her chosen sisters, a protégé. Her treachery was a reflection on Garanthia's leadership. As with all those who follow the darkness find to their despair; the darkness has no patience, nor remorse for those who fail.

Garanthia Goyle was granted the immortality she sought, with the added touch of inheriting the characteristics of those from who she sought said immortality-demons. She and all her kin were cursed into becoming malformed hybrids of demonic material blended with a humanoid origin.

Like all the rest, her name denotes her cursed fate..

Garanthia Goyle.. Gar-Goyle... **Gargoyle**.

Gargoyles are real, ladies and gentlemen. They are not merely statues that adorn the rooftops of buildings to scare away evil spirits. Those statues were in fact true representations of the cursed existence of Garanthia's line. As I said, gargoyles are possessed of the demonic attributes of those from whom they sought immortality. Like demons, they are immortal, also like demons they cannot survive within the light of day. Daylight robs them of their immortality. When a gargoyle is caught within the light of day it is frozen in a state of un-death. Locked ridged and immobile for all time unless shattered, then the true death takes them and they return to the original dust that was man's origins.

Like their demon counterparts, those ill fated wizards and witches of Garanthia's line could no longer perform magic. Demons have no need of magic, in fact they hate and despise magic,.. especially, light magic. The demonic hide of a gargoyle is impervious to most magical attacks. Light magic only serves to enrage the creatures. It is my theory that on some level they harbor a primal memory of having once wielded such wondrous power. The depth of their loss has twisted despair to bitter resentment for all who can still wield such power. I see by the look in some of your eyes that you are considering dark magic as an alternatives weapon? Put such thoughts from your mind. Dark magic is the life's blood of those who serve evil. Dark spells cause no harm to gargoyles, in fact some dark spells were actually known to add to a gargoyle's strength and ferocity, of which they have far too much already. Only those who wield elemental magic can effectively combat a gargoyle, and even then indirectly so.

The weapons of a gargoyle are those of any ravening beast, those of wickedly sharp fang and talon; primitive, but no less effective. Some of them are able to sustain flight, but most are land bound. Many go on all fours and are able to strike at deadly speed. Unable to survive the surface world's inexorable rotation from comforting night to death bringing day, these creatures were rumored to have fled the surface world to seek solace in the night dark caverns beneath the Earth's crust. Therein they were trapped beneath a mountain of rubble, the result of elemental conjuring by the last known "earth elemental", Gawin, son of Gavin; he who was the spared son of Maleficent Crenshaw. "

Rumblings of unease rippled through the assemblage. It seemed too fantastic a tale. Too coincidental in its devise, and yet,.. it all fit. All save one nearly forgotten part.

"Excuse me, sir?" That same lieutenant, from earlier, called out in question.

In truth, Harry would have been disappointed if he hadn't. The man was possessed of the same curiosity that a certain female friend of his was well known for.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Harry asked patiently.

"Sir, if all seven were in fact cursed for their treachery as you said, and I think we call all agree for the sake of foregoing argument that this is an accuracy, what became of the eighth person; the one who actually performed the treacherous act that led to the downfall of the rest? You've forgotten to mention Maleficent Crenshaw's punishment?" the lieutenant inquired with a hint of accusation.

Harry blanched slightly. His hand instinctively sought the solace of the hilt of his already legendary sword, which rested comfortingly upon his hip.

"I have not forgotten Maleficent Crenshaw's fate. I have merely chosen not to address it as yet, for her curse has been recently lifted. She is at peace and deservedly so." Harry echoed softly with a touch of regret entering his voice.

"I see many incredulous looks amongst you regarding my last comment. Let me attempt to explain further. Now that we have delved into the historical tale of "The Coven of Eight", and the ramifications of its failings, I shall now impart to you the current significance of said information. We are once again on the brink of **war**, ladies and gentlemen."

Stirrings of unrest and doubt wafted through the crowd at this pronouncement.

Harry spoke over the mumbling crowd. "A year ago last spring, I was enlisted to aid the Ukrainian M.L.E.S. in what was believed at the time to be a string of unrelated kidnappings, plaguing the Eastern Steppes of Western Asia. The kidnappings turned out to have more than one common thread.

The first and most alarming detail of similarity amongst the victims was that they were all children.

Secondly; these children turned out to be within the age of **innocence**."

Harry nearly shouted out the word. As intended, the significance of this detail did not go unnoticed by his audience, which resulted in their falling into instantaneous silence.

"I see by your reactions that you were paying attention earlier and that you perceive the relevance of this information. Would that the Ukrainian's and I understood its significance earlier than we did, but that is water under the bridge ." He left off cryptically before continuing.

"Not only were these children innocents, but they had another thread of commonality in that they all were the offspring of a close knit group of witches whose families had long standing ties with one another. We initially thought, and rightfully so, that someone was conspiring against the close group. Little did we know, at the time, the true depth of the conspiracy? Too late we realized the horror of this group's intended purpose. A new Coven had formed, one that was intent upon succeeding where the original had failed. Like the original, they were all consumed by their own greed and vanity. They sought immortality and the accompanying greed and lust for power that comes with such selfish, deluded pursuits. There is a reason for the age old saying that: "We are not meant to outlive our children." Would that these eight foolish women had heeded those wise words, or at least learned from the original Coven's historical failing."

Harry grimaced in reflection over his own advice before continuing his tale.

"I was there you see. There at the zenith of the spring equinox when this so called **Coven of Hate** repeated the folly of those original eight bitches!" Harry spat out in utter disgust.

"We had finally put all the pieces together and finally understood what the villainous group was planning. We raced to the cursed spot in a forest glade where the first dark ritual had occurred all those centuries ago. I, and the Ukrainian contingent arrived just as the last throat had been slit and that poor terrified little girl, fell limp from its own mother's arms…"

Harry wiped the back of his hand across his face, banishing the tears that had welled at the corners of his eyes.

"Was there tears in her mother's eyes, you may wonder? Was there the slightest hint of guilt or remorse for what she had wrought upon her own child? No! I saw nothing in the dying child's mother that elicited even the merest scrap of sympathy. The women held her own daughter as if she were naught but a rag; a rag from which she was intent to wring the last drop of her life's blood from. The witch's face was alight with malignant glee over the abomination of her cruel act. The others were gathered around her in an arc, they too were drenched with the blood of their heinous crimes. Their children were strewn about the clearing as if they were no more to them then discarded refuse.

The Ukrainians surged forward and the glade filled with the light of wand fire. It was too late to prevent what came next. The incantation for rite of summoning had been spoken, the last of the innocents put to the blade. A breech between worlds had been established and a portal opened within the very air of the glade.

Do any of you dare wish to know what hell looks like? I can tell you if you've the stomach for it? I had but the merest glance into the swirling blood filled depths of that portal and I can tell you; what I saw in the bare few seconds took many years of my life. The screams of the damned filled the air. Their never ending wails of torment still ring in my ears even now, over a year later."

Harry's face was pale and a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. His eyes were hollow as he vacantly recalled the horror of that night. Several people within the audience had tears of their own, marring their brave features. Some joined hands, comforting one another as Harry continued. Not one of them left, however. For these are the Unspeakables. Unspeakables do not know the meaning of retreat. For them there is no surrender.

"T-The Ukrainians are a valiant lot." Harry continued to recall hollowly.

"Three of the witches were felled and dying within moments of our arrival, but it was for naught. As I said the ritual had been formed,... **he** was coming through the portal."

Harry's face was ashen. He looked as if he might sick up at any moment, but still he went on.

"I know why this demonic abomination is named "Legion". Its name denotes what it is. It is literally the blending of hundred of creatures both living and dead, all rolled into one horrific mockery of God's own creation. Bat like wings, cloven hooves, cruelly curved snakelike fangs, talon clawed fingers, goat horns, a reptilian tail, that and literally dozens of other species both common and magical. Some of its tissues were healthy and vibrant, other aspects of it were clearly in various states of fetid decay. All of it, the whole stinking mess, was twisted into what was clearly a rough semblance of a human male- no doubt the demonic powers bred such a creature to mock God himself. Its entire existence was not the worst of it. Its eyes were the worst. In the past I have had the misfortune of looking into Voldemort's evil red eyes. Voldemort's were humorous in their appearance by comparison to what Legion's eyes were like. Black they were. So black that I thought I was seeing twin holes into oblivion. That was until I was close enough to gag on the reek of its foul breath. Such malevolence was in the murky depth of those night black orbs. Unbridled hatred radiated from its entire being, devoid of the slightest hint of mercy or kindness. Voldemort's seemed a blessing by comparison." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"As terrified as I was by the creature that stood before me on its cloven hooves, I still could think of but one reaction: I drew my blade with the speed born of sheer terror and sunk three feet of goblin wrought steel into the monstrosity's chest. The blade of my sword was fully embedded in the creature before the first rumblings of thunder heralded my song blade's arrival.

Legion stared dumbstruck at my hand where it held the hilt of my sword, the blade still embedded in the demon's pitiless heart. Instinctively, I seized the opportunity and with every ounce of strength I possessed, I twisted the blade into the creature's chest and found out that; though thought to be indestructible, Legion can be hurt. A mind numbing scream of pain and primal rage tore from a throat that was never meant to utter intelligible words, yet somehow managed to do just that...

_**Flashback-**_

"**Arrggg! ****Human scum! I shall tear you limb for limb for that. Long after your eyes grow dim and your blood dries upon the ground, shall I suck the marrow from your brittle bones.**" the demon raged in blind pain.

Harry's hand hesitated on the hilt of his sword for the barest of moments, which cost him dearly. Legion seized upon Harry's moment of indecision and ripped a talon clawed reptilian hand across Harry's chest sending him sprawling across the glade in a spray of his own life's blood. Harry barely had time to register the burning pain that seared through his flesh, before impacting with a maple tree some twenty feet away from where he had originally been struck. Harry impacted the trunk of the tree with a sickening

"**Thud**",and slumped to the forest floor, blessedly unconscious for what came next.

What could have been hours was in reality only a few precious minutes before Harry fought his way back to consciousness. A pleading female voice was urging him to open his eyes.

She was an attractive woman, long flowing brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders and hid her eyes from view. She was not one of the Aurors, he knew. Her robes were unfamiliar, beyond antiquity in its style and design.

She brushed blood drenched locks of his hair aside with a withered hand. The movement elicited a soft clanking sound.

Harry could just make out through blurry, confused eyes that she wore manacles at her wrists. Chains stretched from those same manacles across the glade. The source of the chains ended at the waist of a horror; that Harry had awakened in the vain hope to have only been a nightmare.

**Legion** was clawing and tearing at something that lay upon the forest floor. His back muscles went taut and a terrible rending sound split the air. The creatures came back to its full height, gnawing away hungrily on what appeared to be a human arm. Too alarmed to succumb to the revulsion of the sight before him, Harry twisted his neck around, to take in his surroundings. His companions, the Ukrainian Aurors, had been decimated. The surrounding glade was littered with their torn and mutilated bodies. All around him could be heard the cries and groans of the terror stricken and the dying.

Harry struggled to rise, but the withered hands that had shaken him awake, held fast.

"Listen. You must listen?" her voice rasped faintly to his ears.

"She can yet be saved, but her time grows very short." A withered hand directed his eyes toward the pale figure of the young girl he'd saw butchered by her own mother earlier. HER OWN MOTHER!... all in an effort to bring this monstrosity into our world?

Madness! Nay, beyond madness. There is no name that adequately describes so heinous an act against humanity.

Harry twisted himself over, intending to drag himself to the girl but the withered hands of his unknown savior, held fast.

"Save the child and seal his fate." her cryptic words rasped out. "Her sacrifice has opened the portal. Her death will sustain his existence in your realm. Her life spared will close the portal. The rite will fail and into his prison must he return, unless you would have an end to it, but such knowledge has a price? If you pay my price I will tell you what must be done to finally rid the world of Legion's menace?"

Harry nodded his head in tense agreement. He would do what he must to see that this thing could never return again.

The aged women whispered instructions into Harry's ear and followed it with the price of her betrayal over her captor. The price sickened him, but with a reluctant nod, he agreed to her price.

"But heed, light's champion, she warned. His return to this realm has awakened those who dwell below. She will come; the dark queen of grotesqueries. Listen to these words and heed what they portend or all will come to ruin."

The aged women bent low over Harry's form and whispered urgently into his ear. Her words were more than warning. They were the kind of words that he hoped never to hear again. They foretold of things to come. A prediction... A PROPHESY!


	20. Chapter 19:Another Prophesy Foretold

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Prophesy Foretold**

_**End of Flashback-**_

Harry looked out over his enrapt audience. None of them wanted nor needed to hear more. All of them felt compelled to.

"I did not know her name at the time, but I was soon to know that and more. She finished her warning and pushed me in the direction of the dying girl. I dragged my torn flesh across the glade and pulled the child from beneath the pulsating swirl of malignancy that had spewed **Legion** back into our world. I summoned the last vestiges of my waning strength and poured every last ounce of my empathic magic into the child's drained and discarded form. Her eyes remained open in unseeing death, her fragile body limp and unmoving in my arms as I poured what strength I still possessed into a child that was beyond caring. I thought it futile, but still I pushed my healing energy into the limp form within my arms. It wasn't till I heard the enraged shriek of denial coming from across the glade that I knew my efforts had not been wasted.

**Legion** could feel the portal's sudden inexorable pull toward endless imprisonment as the child's life sustained. He clawed at the earth, his talons dug into the surrounding foliage as he tried to forestall his fate. Realizing the futility of his actions to delay the inevitable, he seized upon the only option such a creature would consider: vengeance.

He stalked across the glade toward me and the closing portal. I could see by the feral gleam in his night black orbs that he did not intend to go back into his nether prison- alone.

A clawed hand reached for me as I twisted away, putting my own body between the creature and the child within my arms, knowing I had no hope of eluding the fate the demon intended for me, I tossed the healing child into the thick foliage to cushion her fall and called my sword to my hand as I turned to meet my fate. I was not to meet it alone, despite my intended efforts.

The aged women whose face I had yet to behold, she too thru herself into the fray. With a strength and speed that belied her ancient and withered form, she threw herself onto the back of the demon, wrapping the chains of her captivity around her tormentor's throat. She heaved back with all her flagging might and though not able to strangle the foul spawn, she was at least able to give him pause and provide me with an open target. This time I did not hesitate. My sword cut the air as it had never done before and opened the raging beast from neck to nuts, slicing through scaled and rotting flesh, exposing the creature's organs to the cool night air. **Legion** bellowed in pain and **fear**. It was probably the first such time he had felt the emotion that he had instilled so readily in others. Trusting in the aged women's instructions, I plunged my fist into the creatures open wound and ripped his still beating heart from its decaying body.

In its pitiless death throes, the dying creature promised temptations beyond mortal keen, if I would but restore its dying heart to it's equally, and finally, dying body.

Immortality. Riches. Pleasures of the flesh. Power over the entire world and all who inhabited it. All this and more the failing monstrosity vowed to bestow upon me... I found his offer repugnant and without merit. With a stamp of my booted foot, I crushed the dying remains of its foul heart before it's horror stricken gaze.

Though it may be wrong, I took great pleasure in watching the putrid things eyes glaze over in the knowledge that its own immortality- was at an end.

The creature melted into the ground in a steaming hiss of putrescence. It's just my guess, but I'm quite sure that nothing will ever grow within that glad again."

Harry finished his tale and looked tentatively out over the assembled witches and Wizards of his audience. Many faces were frozen in horror. Some were masks of relief, whilst others were tense and anxious. It was to these that he knew his next words were addressed.

"With my own sword, I carefully severed the chains from the wrists of **she** who had helped. I had yet to see her face, but somehow I knew to whom I was indebted. This was her fate. Perhaps it was the most terrible fate of all from that original coven.

Maleficent Crenshaw bore the most unthinkable of punishments for her treachery against the Coven and ultimately against the dark powers that be. She had been manacled and chained for all eternity to the very thing whose presence she had tried to deny the world. Such was the torment inflicted upon her for saving the world from endless night.

She told me then. Told me her story.." Harry let off dolefully.

"She told me how she had been working to undermine the coven from the very beginning. Told me of her last desperate gamble to try and prevent unleashing a horrific fate upon the world in the form of **Legion**. The demon and her ,'would be' comrades, would have plunged the world into a dark age from which the world would never recover, not that it would most likely survive in the first place. She did not need to tell me of her eternal suffering, words were not needed. She had but to brush back her hair from her eyes for me to know all that she had sacrificed. Her eyes told their own story; one that I knew, oh so well."

Harry paused to rein in his emotions, unable to finish.

"Tell them, Harry." Commander Hoag's voice drifted down encouragingly, emboldening him to continue.

Harry nodded and continued. "Green eyes she had. The same green eyes that she passed onto her son, Gavin, and he in turn passed onto his son, Gawin, and to her great grandson, Merlin! Those same eyes have passed through her bloodline for millennia. They are the green eyes of all her forebears, eventually finding their way onto the face of her direct descendant, Lily Evans. I have often been told that I have my mother's eyes. Whilst this is true, they are also Merlin's eyes, as well. They are the eyes Maleficent looked into when she bade me to pay the price of my debt,.. and so I did when I took her head from her body and heard her last feint gasp of gratitude as the light went out of my ancestor's eyes. B-By my own h-hand did I destroy she who was the m-mother of my l-line."

Before the dying echoes of his voice made its way through the hall, Harry turned on his heel and strode out of the assembly. His boot heels fading against the flagstones as he made his way out of the dread silence that filled the Hall of the Unspeakables.

Commander Hoag mad his way solemnly to the fore of the assembly. His voice came harsh and exacting, as his knuckle surreptitiously wiped a tear from the corner of his own eye.

"Can any here claim to know better what it means to be an Unspeakable? Then let him speak now, or leave as he or she chooses, for I expect no less of any that remain."

Hoag waited patiently, but only deafening silence answered his challenge.

"Honor. Duty. The protection of land and family before our own lives... **That..**..is what it means to wear to the black uniform of an Unspeakable.

None know it better than the young man who just left us, needlessly ashamed by his own merciful act."

Hoag 's glare traveled across his subordinate's as if challenging them to refute this sentiment.

"As with all things said within these hallowed halls, it stays within these walls. Kiss your children's heads as they lie sleeping. Hug your wife or husband goodbye when you leave in the morning, for when you put on the uniform you now wear, you are amongst your truest family. You sit here surrounded by your brothers and sisters. Their unflagging devotion and unerring trust are yours to rely upon and savor. One of your own brothers has stood before you today to both warn you of what is to come and relate that which has already transpired. He is a noble man, a valiant champion, but even more so; a stalwart friend and brother. He asks us to stand with him.

How say you?"

"**Aye**"the audience thundered in agreement, every last one of them.

"I would expect no less, yet my heart is still gladdened for it." Hoag compliment appreciatively.

"I have but one further request, and in this I ask your word that you never reveal to him, one of your own brothers, what we commit ourselves to here today. The knight, Commander Potter will not understand if he knows of what I am about to ask you all to pledge yourselves to. If he knows he will forgo our assistance. He will throw himself into the fray without a thought for his own survival and recklessly sacrifice himself to ensure our own safety. I think all of us here know in our hearts just what we think of that possibility occurring and what it portends for the future of our world?

We have always stood as one and if the time ever arrives, we will fall as one. But, I say you this... let not one drop of the **knight's** **blood** fall before the earth is drenched with every last drop of our own.

HOW SAY YOU ALL?"

"**AYE**"

Hoag nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I have never been more proud to serve among you then as I am at this very moment. It is agreed then: Our lives before the knight's. Let no one speak of our oath again, lest Commander Potter hear of it. We shall reconvene after an hour's recess. If Commander Potter wishes to continue, he will outline to you what is expected of those that volunteer. Go home. Kiss your children's foreheads and hug you wife or husband goodbye before you return. When you return, you return as Unspeakables."

"DISMISSED"

Harry wondered the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, lost in his own thoughts. There was so much to do, so many professional and personal details to work out.

Without really paying attention to where his feet took him, he found himself standing in front of an all too familiar, garishly painted building. The coloring of the shop suited the exuberance of its owners.

Harry checked his watch, he had twenty-five minutes before the Unspeakable's assembly reconvened. With a sigh of regret, he committed himself to begin what would prove to be the first of many necessary, if distasteful, tasks. The sign out front read: "Out for Lunch", but Harry disregarded this as he spied movement within the shop. A quick wave of his hand and the door unlocked. It was probably a more advanced locking charm, but that made little difference given his level of power. Harry entered the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store.

"Good morning my esteemed partners." he called out merrily upon entering the shop.

"Holy Hell!" Fred screamed in alarm as he dived for safety behind a counter.

George was not present in the front of the store with Fred. By the sound of falling products from the storage room in the rear of the shop, his location and likewise response to Harry's arrival mimicked that of his dismayed brother, Fred.

Harry smiled wickedly. Some tasks would obviously prove less distasteful than others.

He peered cautiously over the counter top that Fred had sought refuge behind.

"How business, mate?" he asked innocently. Fred stared spitefully back from behind the register he was using as a make shift shield and hissed sarcastically.

"Fine until a moment ago. Pray tell, what new torments the benevolent Harry Potter has in store for us this time?"

Harry took on an affronted appearance. "You wound me, sir."

A snort from the back room belied George's reluctant belief in the sincerity of Harry's visit.

"George, would you please join us?" Harry called out in as benign a voice as he could without sniggering. In truth, it was an absolute delight to torment the tormentor's of the wizarding world, but that was not the purpose of his visit.

"Fat Chance!" George's voice spat back from the rear of the shop.

Harry could hear a few muffled 'cracks' with murmured swearing after each attempt.

"Don't bother trying to apparate away; I threw up an anti-apparation ward over the shop, before I came in." Harry called out knowingly.

Harry could hear a last muffled 'four letter epitaph' before George trudged reluctantly into view. He looked like a man walking to the gallows.

"Why all the fuss and long faces?" Harry began innocently.

"Oh, gee,.. I don't know? Maybe it's the little sojourn to the quidditch match -completely starkers!" Fred returned sarcastically

"Or the thoughtfulness of our last Christmas present." George added, referring to the electric eel skin wallets and boots they'd received from Harry.

"Or encasing us in a ball for the amusement of that monstrosity you call a cat." Fred pointed out vindictively.

"By the way, you don't happen to have along your delightful little pussy cat with you, do you?" George's eyes scanned the shop fearfully.

"Er,.. no. But, I could go and collect her if you fancy a visit?" Harry suggested friendlily.

"**No!**" Both twins spit out at the same time.

Harry chuckled at their expense. "What's the matter, have the master trickster's finally met their match?" He drawled wickedly.

"Yeah, right?" Fred snorted disdainfully, though his eyes did not reflect his assuredness.

Harry glanced at his wrist watch. Though he was enjoying himself immensely, he had no time to spare. "I fear that any pranking either of us might be considering will have to wait. I ask for a temporary 'cease fire' so that we may discuss some business?"

Looking visibly relieved, both twins immediately agreed on a cease fire, purely for the sake of business, of course.

"Does Knight-Way have sufficient operating funds to cover the foreseeable future?" Harry asked in a deadly serious tone.

George sniggered.

"Yeah, for like the next twenty years." His twin answered incredulously.

"What would it take to ensure the trust's livelihood for, oh say,... the next hundred years or so?" Harry continued with forced sincerity.

"Depends..." George began to calculate in his head. "are you still planning on donating your monthly pay in its entirety, and do you plan to continue as a knight? Because that capital alone..."

"Don't,… count on my pay as investment capital beyond this year." Harry cut him off in a cautionary, business like tone.

The twins shared a look at this bit of information, but on seeing the stern look on his face, neither of them pursued the matter farther other than to suggest..

"If you would allow us the leeway to advertise that you donate your monthly wages to the cause, I'm sure the donations from the public's response to such news would add to the funds accounts considerably?"

"No. That's a private matter between the three of us." Harry intoned flatly in a voice that brooked no further argument on the matter.

Fred and George shared another look, but said nothing further regarding their previous suggestion.

"A hundred years is a long time, mate. " George conjectured.

"If we take into account present needs, coupled with possible future catastrophes adding to the fund's burden..?"

"I'd say a million galleons well invested would cover any eventuality quite nicely for the time frame you've outlined." Fred surmised.

"I concur." His twin agreed.

"Would you both be willing to continue as trustees of the fund?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

The twins never bothered to consult either as they answered together. "Of course."

"And would you both cede the trust of the fund to future Weasley generations upon your demise?"

This question, though not unexpected, did unsettle the twins to a degree.

"Harry,.. mate… what're …?" Fred began uncertainly.

"It would give me great peace of mind to know that the fund remained within the family. Where I know it would be well managed and appropriated with the compassion for which it was instigated." Harry added firmly.

"Of course we would, mate. But why are you..?" George began to question uncertainly. His own growing concern mirrored in his twin brother's eyes.

"I'll have the two million galleons transferred to the fund by the end of today's business." Harry cut him off. Harry pulled them both into an unexpected hug and murmured his thanks. He released them a moment later and with a swirl of his cape - he was gone.

Fred looked uncertainly at his brother. "What'd ya think?"

"Yeah." George answered grimly in twin speak.

Harry outlined his recent encounters with the creatures once thought fairy tale legends, now released upon an unsuspecting surface world. He described his encounters in vivid detail for he felt it imperative that each new exactly what he would be asking of them. He left out his most recent encounter, instead focusing on the single attack he encountered whilst hunting Greybeck through the Ukrainian forests.

All eyes in the assembly turned to the indicated wall where pictures of the ghastly wounds Harry suffered during the attack the night before he captured Greybeck.

"As you can see the wounds I suffered were quite extensive. This was caused by a single talon rake by an airborne gargoyle when he was out of his element: on the ground. I can only assume that the creature would be even more dangerous if airborne. The pictorials of this and others that I have engaged in combat will be available for viewing shortly. I think it prudent to inform you that I was wearing a standard field issue: Unspeakable's dragon hide breast plate. The creature's claws tore through it as if it were merely a cotton tunic."

Gasps of surprise and alarm wafted through the gathering. Many just sat staring blankly sat the enlarged pictures of Harry's wounds, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"A hundred! Harry barked out, turning all heads in his direction. "I need one hundred volunteers. A hundred Unspeakables…. I need Unspeakables, because of all those who have ever fought in the defense of this land, the Unspeakable's have never given ground, nor shirked their sacred duty. I need Unspeakables because of all those trained to fight; you alone are instructed in the use of common weapons as well as magic. Unspeakables are trained to fight with sword and axe, and such weapons are what's required to face this threat. I need a hundred brave souls who will stand at my shoulder and guard my flank. Most of all, I need Unpeakables because if I fall in the coming battle, I know that Unspeakables will see it thru!"

With this said. Harry waved his hand through the air and giant fiery words appeared within the air for all to read.

Shrieks of shock and outraged denial sounded from around the hall as people finished reading the fiery lines of 'the prophesy' that Harry revealed to them.

"The prophesy has been verified. I think we can all agree that there is little doubt as to whom this prophesy was meant for. What you read here will eventually come to pass. I caution you, however, prophecies are fickle things. They twist words to suit their purposes. My fate may not be as clear as these words may make it seem. History will unfold as the fates will allow. I myself will not dwell on it further.

I would prefer that any who volunteer be those without the blessings of spouses and children, but, I suppose it matters little in the greater scheme of things. For if we fail; your families will have no futures as such. I know what it is I ask. I know the unfairness of it. If there was any other way...?" Harry words drifted off miserably.

"The **knight **has asked. Who will stand with him?" Commander Hoag's unmistakable voice rung out from the back of the assemblage, relieving Harry of his burden.

A scraping of boot soles and the rustling of uniforms filled the hallway as the entire Unspeakable corp., three hundred and seventy one men and women, enlisted and officer alike, husbands, mothers, sons and daughters; all rose up and pledged themselves to Harry's command.

Harry's eyes swept proudly over the standing audience before him.

"I,.. I t-thank you." Harry stammered as he brushed a knuckle across the corner of his eye. With a swirl of his cape; he apparated from a hall that was said to be impossible to apparate in or out of.

"You see the words before you." Commander Hoag called out drawing the assembly's attention to the fiery words of 'the prophesy' that still hung in the air before them.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't care what it says.

Remember, not one drop of his blood before our own drenches the ground."

"**Aye**"The entire hall reconfirmed as one.

Two weeks later, Harry paced back and forth in front of her apartment building, steeling his resolve for what was to come. He'd considered _obliviating_ those few who knew of their relation first. Thankfully, that list was small as they kept their relationship secret to all but close family. Deciding he was being a coward and just forestalling the inevitable, he made to _oblivate_ Susan first rather than all their extended family. Besides, something could go wrong and then he would have that much more to sort out after.

He would stick with his original plan, only he and Minister Bones would retain the memory of his and Sue's relationship. Minister Bones would safeguard Susan's personal and emotional wellbeing over the coming months. Should Harry survive, he would undo the memory block he planned to place upon her and take his chances on her willingness to forgive. Ironically, he was going to use a variation of the charm that Hermione and Ron had originally used on Ginny. That thought alone gave him the most pause. History had a tendency to repeat itself, despite one's best intentions.

Harry knocked softly on Susan's door, hoping against hope that it was not to be for the last time. Maybe he'd received a reprieve and she was out for the evening? Unfortunately, the door opened and he felt himself pulled willingly into a fierce hug and passionate kiss.

"Wow you've never kissed me like that before!" Susan gasped appreciatively into his ear. She clung to him desperately as he did to her, for the same and other reasons.

"I love you , Sue... forgive me..." He whispered softly in her ear, relishing her in his arms.

"Harry,.. wha...?" Susan began to ask as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

The instant her questioning eyes caught his tear filled ones her heart clenched in sudden dread...

"_Oblivious Potter Temporus_"

Susan's face went blank. Her eyes glazed over in an unseeing stare. Harry swept her into his arms and settled her onto her sofa. He set about her flat and removed any evidence of his ever having been there. Pictures, the stuffed bear he'd won for her at the carnival on their second date, the signed recording of "their song."

He left the flat whilst Susan slept away any memory of the time they'd shared with one another on an intimate level. Like the _charm _that had been placed on Ginny, she would have no recollection of any memories that instilled anything more than "platonic" emotions with him. Unlike the _charm_ placed on Ginny, this charm was temporary and could be removed, but only by himself through the use of a "trigger word", that only he knew. If he died, that knowledge died with him and Susan would be free to resume her life unfettered by any grief at his passing.

Harry visited the twins, the Burrow, and the Grangers, erasing all memory of his and Susan's relationship from the only people besides himself and Minister Bones that were aware it ever having existed.

As fast as he'd been, Hermione, (sensing something was wrong on his arrival), had been a little bit faster.

Harry had made the mistake of _obliviating_ Jane and Richard Granger first, when he should have concentrated his immediate effort on Hermione.

Already wary since his arrival, Hermione had managed to raise a _protego shield_ in the nick of time. Effectively blocking his initial attempts to _oblivate_ her.

She stared at him through her shield with the utmost look of betrayal and shocked disbelief on her face. It was in that moment he realized the true irony of what he was doing.

_Was this the same expression that was on Ginny's face when she realized just what Hermione and Ron were about to do when the __oblivated__ her?_

God, how he loathed himself and more so than ever before.

How fitting that Dumbledore's hollow epitaph of "for the greater good" now sounded in his own ears.

Hermione tried to _apparate_-but couldn't. He'd already covered that eventuality.

She hit her emergency _port key_, (provided to all members of the D.O.M. for emergency use. It was one of the safety measures that result in the wake of Voldemort's terrorism), the _port key _failed to activate.

Her mind raced, searching for any and all possibilities of escape. Her eyes shifted apprehensively to the kitchen door, it was slightly closer to her than Harry.

Sensing her thoughts, Harry stepped between her and the doorway. He shook his head sadly when her eyes shifted to his face.

"Why, Harry?" she pleaded from behind the shield that she powered with every ounce of her not inconsiderable power.

Harry smiled sadly and answered. "I understand now as I never could have before. What you did for Ginny was a blessing. What it did to you and Ron was a curse that I should have tried to alleviate years ago. I'm so sorry, Hermione,…so very s-sorry." his voice broke as tears fell from his eyes and he succumbed to the pain and self loathing that was eating at his soul.

Hermione was afraid. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of the man who stood before her.

"What have you done?" she accused in a dread filled voice.

"W-What I w-was compelled to do." he shuddered violently as he tried to pull himself together.

"Tell me?" Hermione insisted. Her shield crackled angrily in response to her increased anxiety.

"I d-did to Susan what you and Ron did to G-Ginny." Harry admitted.

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. Her mind raced as she struggled to think of an explanation.

_Harry would never,.. could never,.. not unless ..?_

"What are you protecting her from?" Hermione asked knowingly in a steady voice that hid well her heightened anxiety.

Harry shook his head in resignation. "Your shield won't stop me, 'Mione. Please drop it for your own sake. I don't want to risk hurting you, but I'll do what I must." he warned her in a compassionate tone.

Hermione instinctively channeled even more power into her shield though she could feel the beginnings of fatigue taking hold. She knew what he said was true. Harry was the most powerful wizard in the world. He could remove her shield with barely a thought. He was only holding back because he didn't want to risk hurting her, though he knew that _obliviating _her would do just that in her eyes.

"I'll fight you if I have to, Harry. I know it's pointless, but I also know that you don't want that."

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. _Could Harry Potter be bluffed_?

Hermione turned her wand on herself.

Harry's eyes bulged in alarm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed apprehensively.

"What I must." she answered smugly, impaling him on his own words.

"You won't do it?" he refuted in a challenging tone.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Won't I?"

She could see his leg muscles begin to bulge. He was like a giant snake coiled to strike.

"Your seeker reflexes, athletic prowess and magically enhanced speed and strength possibly make you the fastest person alive?" Hermione began pointedly, "But,.. are you willing to risk being fast enough?" she cocked an expectant eyebrow.

Harry tensed even more.

"You're bluffing." He accused, but there was the slightest hint of uncertainty in his voice and she pounced upon it.

"Have I ever? In all the years you've known me, have I ever done more than stretch the truth, let alone lie?" she reminded him.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione? _She admonished herself.

"I won't hurt you. I swear I won't." Harry promised.

"No, I suppose you think raping my mind is an acceptable alternative to physical harm?" she chided sarcastically.

"You don't understand." he pleaded.

"And whose fault is that?" she placed the blame squarely on his own shoulders and deservedly so.

"I'm trying to protect her and you,... all of you." he pleaded, beginning to cry.

God,... it was heart breaking seeing a man like Harry succumb to tears.

Hermione's eyes softened "I know you are, love."

Hermione let her guard down for only a second, before feeling the slightest push against the walls of her mind. He was trying _legillemency_ on her to compel her to obey his wishes.

"You sneaky bastard!" she hissed caustically, raising her wand up to her temple.

"For the love of God, Hermione, don't make this harder than it has to be?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione's eyes went wide as another thought occurred.

"Have you done this to me before?"

"Christ, No." he shot back outraged. The disgust over such a notion was evident on his face.

"Swear it to me. Swear on your magic." she pressed him.

"I swear it on my magic, on my sword and on my soul." he vowed with dread certainty. Seeing the effect his words had upon her he seized upon an idea of resolution.

"If you will swear a similar vow to me, I will forgo trying to _oblivate_ you?" he offered hopefully.

"Tell me why first?" Hermione insisted. "Tell me why you would do this to Susan? I know you have feelings for her. Why would you bring such terrible pain on yourself? Why then bother to _oblivate_ the rest of us? WHAT ARE YOU PROTECTING US FROM?" She shrieked impatiently.

"What do you want me to say,'Mione? Huh? There's nothing down that road that you're going to want to hear? " Harry warned.

"You were going to _obliviate _me against my will, I deserve to know why?"

"I still will _obliviate_ you against your will." Harry growled in frustration.

Hermione's response was to merely raise her wand back up to her head meaningfully.

Harry shook his head and blew out a breath in resignation as if admitting defeat.

Then he struck.

He'd built up enough magical energy. Harry snapped his fingers and Hermione's shield shattered into a million golden shards that sparkled like pixie dust in a impotent cloud around her. He was already moving with such speed that his body's passing left a blurred after image.

Harry seized Hermione's wand hand and an iron grip that twisted her wand safely away from her body. It happened so fast that Hermione hadn't even had a chance to fully register that he had penetrated her shield, let alone closed the distance between them and removed her wand as if she were no more than an unruly child playing with something potentially harmful.

Harry deftly tucked her wand beneath his cloak and then once it was safely out of reach, he seized Hermione by her shoulders and lifted her off the floor as if she weighed no more than a quill.

Harry's eyes were icy emerald chips of barely suppressed rage.

Though petrified, Hermione fought down her fear and tried to match his glare with a defiant one of her own.

Harry shook her in violently in frustration, but still carefully so. He was angry yes, but even she knew that he would never willingly harm her-never.

Harry's eyes burned into hers as he hissed out. "Do you really think that you can bluff me? Empathic- remember?"

Hermione's eyes shifted in disbelief. _How could I have been so stupid? _She silently chastised herself_. _Summoning the last of her courage, she turned an incredulous expression back to his smoldering gaze and drawled.

"Are you going to _obliviate _me, Harry? Now,… like this?"

She lifted her chin defiantly and added in a self assured tone. "Going to hold me down while you do it? Like rape?"

Harry dropped her from his grasp and staggered back as if he'd been struck. Overcome by the revulsion of what he had intended, he turned his head away and emptied his stomach on the Granger's living room floor. He heaved and heaved till all he was able to do was retch dryly. Panting from his efforts, he remained bent over with his hands propped on his knees supportively while he fought down the clenching pain of continued abdominal spasms.

A soft hand gentled his shoulder and another rubbed his neck soothingly as he fought to regain control of himself.

Harry waved his hand and vanished the mess he'd made and performed a _mint charm _on his breath to remove the vile taste from his mouth. Bitterly, he remembered that it was Susan who taught him the _mint charm_.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"I know you are." Hermione responded gently.

"You can't protect us forever, Harry. " She assured him.

Harry snorted half heartedly. "Funny, that's the same thing Mr. Weasley said to me this morning when I had him removed from an emergency meeting at the Ministry."

Hermione rubbed his back softly, patiently. She knew he wasn't ready to turn around and face her, not yet.

"What did you say to that?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

"I told him that I couldn't forever, but that I could as long as I still drew breath."

Harry's back tensed beneath her fingers. Slowly he raised himself up and turned toward her.

There wasn't any evidence of his previous anger or frustration. If anything his face was a mask of cool detachment. She found his expression more unsettling than his rage, but not so much so that she was deterred from her course. She was determined to help him despite himself.

"Please tell me, love?" She cooed softly, pleadingly.

Harry shook his head, but she could tell his resolve was wavering.

"What you ask won't change anything." he reiterated.

"Please,…. Please let me help you?" she begged softly.

"You can't help me, 'Mione. That's what I've been trying to tell you,… but maybe you need to see for yourself?"

Harry waved his hand and conjured words of fire that filled the air of the Granger's living room.

Hermione read the message eagerly. Her eagerness turned to sobs of inconsolable despair as she realized she was reading a prophecy that foretold the doom of someone she loved without reservation and she was powerless to alter the course set before him. For it read:

**The time of the three has passed.**

**Two have become one and the one now stands alone.**

**For he alone is the only one who can forestall **

**the coming darkness... It comes for him and his.**

**Those that dwell below have been awakened.**

**The tomb within the Earth that held them, has been **

**rent asunder.**

**In Darkness they dwell, it is their solace and their despair.**

**The light is both their destruction and their salvation and he; is the Champion of the light.**

**From the Eastern steppes they will come,**

**Unleashed upon the world in a night within an eve, **

**an eve within a day at the dawn of a new age. **

**If they take the champion's blood and use it for their own,**

**the world will fall beneath a curtain of darkness.**

**If the Champion sacrifices his own; the light shall **

**blaze forth in glorious triumph,… and the night will fall.**


	21. Chapter 2o: Memories are best left alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry potter characters**.**

**Chapter Twenty: Some Memories are best Left Alone **

Harry gave up in his attempts to console Hermione and left her to compose herself of her own accord whilst he returned her _obliviated_ parents to their bedroom. A quick wave of his hand later and both were appropriately garbed for sleep with their modesty intact. They would sleep dreamlessly and wake both refreshed and blessedly ignorant of his previous relationship with Susan and any part they played in said relationship.

He allowed himself some time to ponder recent events, having empathically sensed that Hermione needed more time to herself.

The last attack by the gargoyles had left him with the impression that they were not mindless ravening beasts, quite the contrary, their attack was rather well coordinated and he had made the mistake of overconfidence. It had been a close thing. If Shadow hadn't arrived as quickly as she did to his empathic call for aid, the prophecy would've proven a mote point.

The first attacks were sudden brutal things, whilst others must have been watching silently from the darkness .In retrospect he realized, with grim resolve, that his opponents were gauging him, analyzing his strengths and weakness. His assailants were but pawns, sent out to test his defenses. Since that time the attacks were becoming more varied in the strengths and numbers of his attackers. Some malevolent intelligence was guiding these attacks, and that someone was undoubtedly Garanthia Goyle, or what passed for her once she had been transformed by Legion's dark curse millennia ago.

Allowing himself a brief respite with a trip to the loo, Harry steeled himself and headed back down to the Granger's living room. Thankfully, Hermione was no longer sobbing on the floor, but calmly waiting for his return from her place on the sofa. He still found himself as clueless in dealing with crying women as he had been in school.

The words of the prophecy had burned themselves out whilst he had been tending to Hermione's parents. On closer inspection, Hermione had managed to scrape together a spot of tea, and was nervously pouring them each a mug as he slowly descended the stairs to the living room.

_Great, she's in lecture mode_. Harry realized glumly.

"Do you still take lemon?" Hermione asked primly as he seated himself on the other side of the sofa from where she was sitting.

"Yes, thanks." he replied as he gratefully accepted the mug she passed him.

"How are you, with.. everything?" she asked uncertainly.

Harry cocked an amused eyebrow. "Why I'm just peachy, thanks, and yourself?" he added sarcastically.

"Alright, fine." Hermione gasped in exasperation. "This is unexpected. I get it. Another prophecy, but..?"

"A double bind or more commonly called 'dual fork' prophecy." Harry corrected her.

"You understand what that means?" Hermione asked surprised by his candor.

Harry glared his displeasure. "Could you at least assume for once that I'm not a stupid git. You're not the first person to have ever opened a book you know."

"S-Sorry,.. old habits." she returned sheepishly, not meeting his eyes.

"Learn new ones." he suggested coolly.

Hermione let the slight pass without comment and went right to the crux of the matter.

"If it's a double bind prophecy then..."

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't" Harry interjected with a vaguely appropriate metaphor.

Hermione nodded her head reluctantly. "Let's look at this thing rationally shall we?" she began hopefully.

"Let's not." Harry returned bluntly. "The prophecy is unimportant."

"Unimportant? UNIMPORTANT? Hermione shrieked.

Harry held up his hands in a placating gesture. "What is **important** is the research you'll be starting tomorrow." Harry began to explain before she cut him off.

"Harry, what is **important** is discovering what exactly it is you're up against? How you destroy it and, for Merlin's sake, surviving the process?" Hermione lectured in a condescending voice.

"No," Harry disagreed firmly, "What's important for you, **Captain**," He stressed her rank, " is to research any and all viable uses for goblin wrought cold forged steel and any blood magic rites , rituals or spells that can be used in an offensive way, especially ones that could possibly enhance elemental magic."

Hermione's eyes went out of focus and she murmured to herself as she puzzled over the things that Harry was asking her to research.

Harry watched her with a slightly amused expression. He could almost see the wheels turning within her mind.

"Cold forged steel, blood magic,... hmm? Why cold forged steel?" she pondered absently "That was only used in ancient weapons for..?."

Suddenly she sucked in ar breath and her eyes went wide as the wheels clicked into place.

"Merlin's arse,.. **DEMONS?**" She shrieked dropping her tea mug.

Harry's hand shot out and caught the mug before it hit the floor , without spilling a single drop. He returned the mug the sofa table and answered her in a flat voice.

"No. Close, but no. I'm surprised at you, Hermione. Usually you're a little quicker on the uptake. Aren't they challenging you enough at the D.O.M.?" he chided her, earning himself an indignant glare.

"Don't be so smug. I know my history and cold forged steel and elemental magic were the sole means of killing demons, hate demons to be exact. Only weapons of the earth could destroy demons, and even then, sometimes not at all." she cryptically began to recount ancient history.

"There was said to be one demon who could not be destroyed, not even by the son of the creator. It's only a myth really, but, Jesus Christ was said to have tried to destroy the demon called

"Legion", but failing that, he chained him for all eternity in the nether world. He... Harry?"

Hermione abandoned her story at seeing the dark look that passed across her friend's face.

"Legion is not a concern, only his seed." Harry responded in a dead voice that raised gooseflesh on her arms.

"His seed? None of the demons had children, at least not as we think of them reproducing. They preyed on light mages and used their blood to.. " Hermione grabbed his arm in an almost painful grip.

"No. Oh no. Harry, you can't mean this is what the prophecy foretells? Please tell me that Legion hasn't been freed?" she begged in a terrified voice.

"Legion is dead. However, a remnant of his evil still exists and has been freed from it's earthen tomb by a bunch of now deceased, greedy meddling fools." Harry bit out vehemently.

"A remnant?" Hermione questioned cautiously. She could feel the tension in his arm beneath her fingers. His muscles were bunched up like coiled steel.

_How could skinny little Harry Potter have ever evolved into,.. well- __**this**__? Ron is a professional athlete. The man ripples with strength and vitality, but Harry? _Harry was in a class all of his own. The man radiated power, both magically and physically.

Reluctantly, Harry repeated the story he'd told earlier today to the assembly of the Unspeakables. He told her about the original "Coven of Eight" and the fate that befell them. He told her about the recent "Coven" and what their meddling had unthinkingly unleashed upon the world. He told her everything, well…almost everything.

Somewhere during the retelling of Harry's story, Hermione had rose from her place on the sofa and began to pace anxiously back and forth as he finished his story.

"Legion was real? He existed?" She threw out as she continued to pace.

"Yes."

"And you actually killed him?" Hermione asked, not incredulously as he would have expected, but with a note of wonder in her voice.

"Yes, with the help of Maleficent Crenshaw." Harry answered modestly.

Now, Hermione glared at him incredulously.

_The man kills a demon that Christ himself could not, and still he downplays his role, UN-BE-LIEV-ABLE ! _

Shaking off her awed disbelief, Hermione returned to the current dilemma.

"A second Coven actually managed to raise Legion and in their blind ambition managed not to secure immortality for themselves, but awoke and freed the gargoyles that were imprisoned beneath the Earth's crust. Is that correct?"

"Essentially,. yes." Harry agreed.

"**Idiot's…Cretins! **How could anyone be so narrow mindedly greedy and self serving that they would take such a risk? What kind of utter moron would unleash that kind of evil upon the world?" Hermione raved as she paced.

"Voldemort fits that category." Harry threw out for reference.

Hermione paused and fixed him with an incredulous glare.

"Even Voldemort wasn't that stupid. Greedy and self ,… but not stupid. These people, this _Coven of Imbeciles_, make Crabbe and Goyle look like scholars by comparison."

Finally exhausted, Hermione fell into the sofa next to him and rubbed tiredly at her eyes and muttered wearily. "Merlin, Harry. I wish I had let you _obliviate_ me."

"I still could." Harry offered.

Hermione twisted toward him in panic,"You wouldn't?"

"Depends? If you're willing to swear an oath, I'll forgo removing this and the knowledge of my former relationship with Susan, from your mind." he returned firmly.

"I'll swear on my mag….."

"I think something more than swearing on your magic is required." Harry cut her off. He had that same knowing twinkle in his eyes that Dumbledore used to have. It was so unsettling and yet strangely reassuring at the same time.

Harry rose from the sofa and held his right hand out into the air and called his blade to him. Hermione shielded her eyes from the flash of light that encased his body. When she was able to clear the spots that danced before her eyes, she found Harry standing before her in his full Magical Knight uniform. His, already legendary, sword glowed with a vibrant silver sheen in his hand and thunder peeled away distantly, soon replaced with the trilling of a thousand phoenixes.

"Kneel before me." Harry commanded solemnly.

Hermione cringed back and gasped in alarm. "Harry, .. you can't. I'm not worthy? Only the confederation can bestow…"

"Knighthood?" Harry cut her off with a reassuringly radiant smile. "That is so, however, it is within my rights as a Knight of the magical realm, to designate who shall carry my standard. Kneel before me, Hermione Louise Granger."

Hermione slid to the floor from the sofa onto her trembling knees, gaping at him in astonishment as she did so.

Harry held the point of his blade out to her."Place thy right hand upon my blade and let it taste of your blood. The blade shall decide your worthiness to serve."

Hermione squeezed her hand with reluctant care around the edge of Harry's sword, wincing slightly from the pain as the razor edge of his sword bit into her palm.

Hermione's blood flowed over the runes carved into the blade. She could feel the steel warm beneath her hand from her blood's contact with it. The blade began to throb in rhythm with her own heart beat as her blood disappeared into the pulsating steel. Harry's blade turned blood red then faded slowly to orange, yellow… then finally gold. The golden sheen coming from the blade intensified until it was nearly blinding in its radiance.

Hermione gaped in absolute shock when a deafening lion's roar filled the room.

"The blade has decided, daughter of Gryffindor." Harry proclaimed, acknowledging the blade's decision as he gently removed his sword from her hand and placed the tip of his blade first on her right shoulder, then her left, then resting again on her right.

"One year in my service I do pledge you to. One year of fealty without question. One year as my left hand. You're word shall be second only to my own, answerable only to the Minister and subject only to the will of the Confederation's Council. Do you accept this charge?"

Hermione raised tear filled, but disbelieving eyes.

"H-Harry,.. I ,.. you can't possibly...?" This was all happening so fast. She hardly knew what to think of the honor he was bestowing upon her.

"Do you accept the charge?" Harry pressed unwavering.

"Y-yes." Hermione finally blurted out." I-I will."

The sword upon Hermione's shoulder flashed a crimson hue and when the spots cleared before her eyes, Hermione gaped as she found that her wardrobe had been altered to compliment Harry's own.

She wore a black uniform with both the insignia for the Unspeakable's as well as that of the D.O.M. Her Captain's bars adorned her shoulder and Harry's insignia of a crescent moon impaled on a sword, gleamed in gold upon the lapel of her waistcoat. A half length cape hung from her left shoulder, keeping her right (wand) hand free and unencumbered. The cape was black with a crimson lining like Harry's own. Instead of trousers she wore a modest black skirt and black dragon hide boots that came to just below her knees.

"Arise and be recognized, Hermione Louise Granger. Henceforth you shall be known as Lady Hermione, Shield Maiden of the Magical Knight."

Harry grasped her shoulders and gently brought her two her feet, proceeding to kiss each tear stained cheek softly as Hermione just gaped at him in total disbelief.

"As we speak, your name and commission are being entered into the scrolls of the Ministry, the Unspeakables and the Confederation."

"Why, H-Harry?" She managed to stammer out, searching his eyes for some clue as to why he was doing this.

Harry smiled faintly. "Do you really need a reason?'

"I-I'd like one, yes." Hermione pleaded.

"Purely selfishness on my part, I need you. You're the best at research there is. Genius tempered by common sense and an innate sense of morality. You are both courageous and steadfastly loyal. I don't trust to chance that you, I and Ron met and became the close friends that we are. Whether a higher power or the will of fate,... we were brought together for a reason. Now, more than ever, I'm counting on that reason to help me see this through."

Hermione's tear filled eyes stared up toward his with a look of abject wonder and awe on her face.

_How can this be the same Harry Potter?_ She thought, not for the first time in the last several years.

_Could anyone, even Dumbledore, have foreseen this transformation in its entirety? The incredible power that radiated from him, Dumbledore had that pegged correctly. Whether or not to this degree though...? _

_The nobility, courage and unflagging sense of duty,... all his friends had their fair share of glimpses into that._

_But the whole package..? Could any of us have truly have seen this coming. The transformation from scrawny, unsure, recklessly courageous teenager to the powerfully built warrior that now stands before me - no one could have predicted that._

A ghost of a smirk caught the corners of his mouth as if he we're reading her mind, _which no doubt- he probably was._

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking, Hermione. You've always worn your heart on your sleeve. Yes, it's still me. The same Harry Potter you've always known. I've just grown up a bit."

"That's an understatement." Hermione chuckled before adding seriously.

"You pledged me to just one year, which obviously coincides with your anniversary of knighthood. What then, Harry, another term? Will you pledge yourself for life? What about, Susan? Are you just going to just leave her like she is and forget about her?"

"Not a chance." Harry spat back in earnest. "When this is finished, I'm going to reverse the _obliviation_. I made sure that I could undo the spell and left a subconscious trigger word in place that will erase the block and restore her memory. After that, I'm going to beg her forgiveness on my knees."

Hermione grinned in approval before asking. "And if she forgives you?"

"Marriage and children, and I don't care in which order they happen." He returned with such exuberant enthusiasm that it made her blush.

"I hope we have a dozen of them and they all look like Sue. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing one or two of the girls sporting my mother's eyes."

"A dozen, eh?" she teased coyly. His answer wiped the grin right off her face.

"Do ya think she'll go for more?" Harry asked in hopeful anticipation.

A weary roll of incredulous eyes was his only answer.

One Week Later-

Five a.m. was a poor time to call on most businesses- wizarding business, but Goblins however? Goblins were well known to have an interest in any profitable venture twenty four hours a day. Though most wizards would still be a bed at this hour of the day, most goblins would consider this a late start.

Harry knocked expectantly and had only a moment to wait before the door to these particular craftsmen's shop opened and an overly large, brutish looking goblin answered.

"May I help you?" Despite the goblin's uncharacteristically large size and powerful appearance, he peered at Harry from behind shrewd, business like eyes that belied his sharp intellect.

"I seek the services of Master Ergomen." Harry said in a confident voice.

"I am Master Ergomen." The goblin acknowledged. "To whom have I the potential of doing business this morning.

A flash of light lit the area between Harry's outstretched hands. The light elongated and solidified until it became a gleaming silver blade.

"You address the one who carries the blade you expertly made."

The goblins eyes went wide. He reached out a tentative clawed hand toward the gleaming blade, but held himself in check at the last second before making contact with the sword.

Harry deftly turned the sword in his hand and offered it hilt first to the goblin.

Master Ergomen raised a thick wizened eyebrow in surprise. "It is forbidden for any wizard, but its owner, to heft the blade of a knight."

Harry quirked a smile and urged the blade forward. " True, but you are not a wizard.

Master Ergomen accepted the proffered blade with a grateful nod saying.

"You are all that I have heard said of you, Master Potter. It lightens my spirit to know that my finest work rests in the hands of one who's worthy."

The goblin hefted the blade with a well practiced ease and made an intricate cutting pattern in the air. His shrewd eyes took in every nuance of the blade as it cut through the air, his hand evaluated the balance. After a several long moments he pronounced," most satisfactory".

This was no doubt high praise for one so widely regarded as a master weapons smith within the wizarding world.

Ergomen passed the blade back to Harry, hilt first and inquired as he did so "What sound does the sword sing upon its draw?"

"A thunder clap followed by the rising of phoenix song." Harry answered unconcerned.

The weapons smith quirked a surprised bushy eyebrow at the man who stood before him.

"A twofold draw song? Most intriguing…"

"How so?" Harry returned with casual interest.

"The song of the blade is a reflection of the man whose hand wields it." Master Ergomen explained. "A 'clap of thunder' can have but one meaning; it is the warning of a consummate warrior; a war mage prepares to do battle. Phoenix song can have many meanings; love and healing being foremost amongst them. Rising Phoenix song, denotes a bringer of peace." Master Ergomen paused at the slightly puzzled, even incredulous look on his young visitor's face.

"I think the message the blade sends is quite clear: Great power tempered by an even greater sense of compassion. I must admit that I had my reservations when the Confederation approached me to commission my services to forge the blade you now hold. When they told me for whom the blade was meant, my mind was set at ease. You are known amongst goblin kind as an honest and trustworthy individual, one that is not fettered by the same prejudices as others among wizard kind."

Master Ergomen bowed with a grace that belied his bulky size and proclaimed proudly. "I am honored that my finest work rests within the hands of one who does the blade justice." Ergomen opened his door wide and swept his hand across the portal of his business.

"I bid you welcome and enter the shop of Erness Ergomen, Master Weapons Smith."

Harry nodded his thanks and entered the shop, taking care to watch his head over the low hanging ceiling. Though large by goblin standards, Ergomen was still far shorter than a human , and the ceiling of his shop reflected this.

Ergomen ushered Harry into his office. It was a plain room with a large and modestly adorned claw foot desk, surrounded by matching cabinetry. Egomen beckoned Harry into a comfortable chair in front of his desk and no sooner was he seated than a steaming mug of mulled cider appeared on the desk before him. Though already breakfasted, Harry nodded his thanks and took a generous sip of the proffered drink so as not to appear ungrateful. The cider proved to be an excellent blend of fruit and spices.

"Now then," Ergomen began slapping his palms together expectantly. "What can this humble smith do for the magical realm's illustrious Knight?"

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow and answered quickly. "Firstly, you can start by calling me, Harry"

"Wha,..?, tis most unseemly for one to.." The goblin began to squawk in protest before Harry cut him off.

"I would consider it a favor. Besides, the use of first names is fitting amongst friends. Is it not?" Harry offered his hand in honest sincerity.

The startled goblin's cheeks darkened oddly as he cast out a tentative clawed hand and took Harry's own.

"Tis.. most ..fitting." The goblin agreed reverently, marveling appreciatively at the strong grip of one so young in years… and human yet?

"Now then, Master Ergomen.."

"Erness, please?" The goblin corrected.

Harry smiled warmly. "Of course, Erness. I am in need of your services and time is of the essence."

"Indeed?" The goblin shot back intrigued.

"I require one hundred cold forged blades of exceptional quality; the quality for which you're mastery is renowned."

"A h-hundred?" The goblin stammered in total shock, his toothy mouth hanging agape.

"Oh, yes, and a hundred breast plates as well. I had thought to commission shields instead, but there is little time to properly instruct student candidates in their use as we've less than five months to prepare as it is." Harry added off handily.

Master Ergomen just sat gapping dumbly at Harry from his place on the other side of the desk.

Harry returned a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

The goblin blinked rapidly, emerging from his stupor. "A h-hundred cold forged blades and b-breastplates? " The goblin stammered incredulously. "I-It's just not possible."

"Why?" Harry returned.

The goblin clamped his hands on his desk to steady himself as he continued to blink away the last dregs of his initial shock.

"Many reasons. First and foremost; the process of cold forging steel is a most difficult and costly undertaking. Such an undertaking would cost a fortune. I suggest you consider a lesser grade of steel."

"I will not gamble men's lives on an inferior quality product." Harry cut him off with conviction. "Name your price, sir."

"The time frame for completion?" Ergomen questioned cautiously. Harry could see that despite his reluctance, the goblin was at least considering the task set before him.

"Four months. Not a single day longer." Harry answered flatly.

"I would need to contract half the smiths in Europe and still we'd have to put in double shifts." Ergomen returned skeptically.

"Since when are goblin craftsmen afraid of work?" Harry questioned bitingly.

Ergomen's bushy eyebrows went up as his cheeks darkened. "It could be done, but not the breastplates, though I would relish the opportunity." Ergomen added regretfully.

"Contract the other half of the smiths in Europe then. The breast plates are needed." Harry argued in earnest.

Ergomen shook his head regretfully. "It is not a matter of the work, but of the steel. Steel of the quality needed for cold forging lies deep within the bowels of the earth and the earth does not give up such treasures easily. There is simply not enough steel available to fashion both the blade and the breast plates. There is barely enough available to forge the blades, and even then, we must take care to not waste a sliver of a shaving." The goblin lectured.

"I see. Forgive my ignorance." Harry apologized.

The goblin nodded his head in acceptance of Harry's apology.

"Perhaps dragon hide?" The goblin suggested as an alternative.

Harry shook his head. "No. Dragon hide is not proof against this foe."

Ergomen had a look of utmost consternation. His bushy eyebrows had disappeared entirely into his wiry hairline.

_Dragon hide is like steel itself the only thing that could..? Of course!_

"There can be but one purpose and need for cold forged steel?" Ergomen hinted with a note of trepidation.

Harry considered the goblin before him. After a long moment's pause Harry decided that Ergomen was someone in whom he could trust.

"There are two actually." Harry answered cryptically.

"Is the need for such steel the source or the contamination?" Ergomen questioned shrewdly.

"The blade you forged for me proved out against the source, but our need for the steel is the resulting contamination from ages ago." Harry answered stoically.

Ergomen schooled his shock at this revelation. "We goblins are natural miners. We know of the ancient legends of what lies trapped within the earth and how it came to be there. If what you say is true and I have no doubt that it is, then time truly is of the essence and the need is great. I shall contract with every reputable smith I know and oversee all the work myself. The blades shall be forged within three months. I shall watch every expense, but I fear the cost to the ministry will still be high." Ergomen warned.

"I shall pay all expenses myself for this service. Name your price?" Harry returned grimly.

Ergomen cocked a surprised eyebrow. "If I may be so bold as to enquire, why do you assume this expense?"

"Those whose hands will guide these blades do so at my request. They risk their lives and their family's futures at my command. Can I do less than to ensure they have the finest tools available to ensure their success?"

Ergomen nodded his head in satisfaction. He had expected no less, but had to be sure.

"Normally such an undertaking would cost ten thousand galleons for raw materials and to ensure the quality of the product that you require. Naturally, one could normally expect a reduction in price of ten percent for higher volume work. In this case, I think that twenty percent is a more reasonable expectation. Eight thousand galleons a sword with a total due of eight hundred thousand galleons upon delivery, Agreed?" Erness bartered in hopeful anticipation

Harry shook his head, causing the expectant goblin's smile to falter. He'd made Harry a very good offer.

"Apparently I did not make myself understood? Those who follow at my command deserve the finest that can be had. A million galleons and not a knut less." Harry returned in a tone that would brook no argument.

_He cares only about lives,.. not the cost. He is as they say. _Ergomen thought in awe.

"It shall be my finest work, each the measure of your own blade." He vowed.

"Will a million and a half galleons ensure that it surpasses my own?"

Harry questioned with honest conviction.

Ergomen nearly gagged in shock at such a sum. Even for a goblin, such numbers were not dealt with on a regular basis.

_He is all they say,.. and more_. _There must be a way,.. perhaps?_

"Agreed, upon the condition that you allow me the opportunity to give you full value in return?"

Harry raised an ironic eyebrow.

"Name your condition."

"Are the stories of your youth true?" Ergomen asked cunningly seizing upon an idea.

"Which stories?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"Did you slay a basilisk in your fifth year?" Ergomen asked skeptically.

Harry's expression turned glacial at the memory. "It was my second year actually." he intoned hollowly.

Ergomen nodded. He knew it was reported to be the lad's second year, but such a thing was beyond comprehension for a full grown mage, let alone a fledgling child. Still, he knew the truth when he heard it. _Perhaps he could earn his commission_?

"Basilisk hide is very rare and far more resilient than dragon. It should provide enough strength to turn aside demonic spawned talon. Bring me the hide and I shall fashion the breastplates you require." He finished by extending his clawed hand to Harry.

Harry took Ergomen's hand appreciatively, nodding his assent.

After a few minutes, they agreed upon this Friday for the delivery of the Basilisk hide. Harry had expressed the concern that the hide was long since decayed an no longer viable, but Ergomen assured him that this would not be the case as Basilisk hide was nearly indestructible. A fact to which he could readily attest.

Minutes after seeing Harry from his shop, Ergomen made a floo call to the president of Gringott's, Raynok, who it also just so happened to be the leader of the Goblin Nation.

"Ah, Erness my friend, what can I do for you this morning?" The aged Raynock asked as he turned his attention to the floo grate.

"The true knight of legends foretold now walks the land." Ergomen intoned grimly His own sense of reverent awe evident in his voice.

Raynock was not a creature who was easily unsettled, but upon hearing these words his darkened visage, paled noticeably.

"Those who dwell below have been unleashed?" Raynock asked with trepidation."

"The knight has commissioned the smithing of a hundred cold forged blades." Ergomen answered. "What's more, he assumes the full expense himself, and at full value to ensure the quality of the work. He values the lives of others over that of his own gold."

Raynock nodded his head approvingly. "Anything more?"

"He asked for matching breastplates, but such quantities of suitable steel are not to be had. I suggested Basilisk, and he agreed to deliver the hide of such on this Friday next."

"The stories of his past valiant deeds are true then?" Raynock surmised.

"This one is, yes. I suspect they all are, but he is far too modest to admit as such. I like him." Ergomen added solemnly.

Raynock was taken aback by such high praise, though it was hardly unexpected. He himself had heard many such accolades from other Goblins who dealt with Potter in his youth, there was that about the boy.

"Can enough steel be had to make a single breast plate?" Raynock asked in earnest.

"Yes,. but the cost?" Ergomen retorted.

"The Goblin Nation will assume the cost. Spare no expense, for it must be the finest we have to offer. Too many knights have fallen before their time. This one must be spared a similar fate. See to it personally, for the job must be done right." Raynock commanded.

Ergomen puffed himself up proudly at receiving such trust.

"It shall be as you say."

"One thing more, Erness." Raynock added in an afterthought.

"Yes, milord?"

"Send the bill for the Knight's entire commission, to my office."

Erness smiled broadly."As you say, milord." he acknowledged proudly.

Harry had considered approaching Bill Weasley, but if he was to do the job properly, then it would have to be Fleur's decision or he'd never have any peace. He might be able to convince Bill to let him off the hook, but if this proved contrary to Fleur's wishes, Bill would pay for it initially, and then Harry would pay for the rest of his life. No, if he was have any future peace amongst his surrogate family, then it would have to be Fleur who let him out of officiating their wedding ceremony.

As the date of Bill and Fleur's impending nuptials rapidly approached, Harry became more and more uneasy over the role he would play in the ceremony. With Susan on his arm, Harry had been looking forward to spending the day with friends and family. Now, he wanted nothing more than to spend the day preparing for what would undoubtedly prove to be the fight of his life. If he was to have the future he wanted, ie... Susan, a family, a peaceful existence, then he would need to put every spare second into training and planning for what was to come. A day of ignorantly blissful frivolity, as appealing at that sounded, was not something he could afford at this point.

Having procured acceptance of his invitation to lunch, Harry met Fleur at a charming out of the way Bistro on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. The atmosphere of the restaurant was light and friendly. The conversation- charming The food a treat. The wine, exceptional, and as luck, (or careful planning), would have it- intoxicating.

After a sumptuous dessert, Harry judged that the timing was perfect.

"Fleur, I know this is rather late notice, but I was wondering if you wouldn't be too terribly disappointed if I withdrew as officiate of yours and Bill's ceremony? Luckily,.." Harry pressed forward with a winning smile as if he were making her a better offer, "I was able to procure the services of a far more suitable candidate who comes highly recommended and should bring an element of charm and grace to the service that will..."

…Harry stumbled upon landing when he apparated into the foyer of Potter Manor. Losing his balance on landing was something he hadn't had a problem with since Hogwart's. In his own defense, his ears were still ringing from the chorus of enraged harpies that had set upon his tattered hide, once Fleur had finished her say.

Thinking Fleur was both intoxicated and in a friendly, pliable mood, had been his first of three mistakes. The second mistake had been to suggest that she let him out of his promised officiating duties. His last mistake had been his reluctance to forgo abandoning the foolish notion that he could skive off the wedding ceremony in the first place.

First an angry Veela had shredded his dignity, cursing him up one side then down the other. This was followed closely by a _patronus_ summoned, (future mother in-law), one Molly Weasley; who had blistered his hide with her whip-like tongue lashing. Fleur had ran off at this point, not in tearful distress as he'd surmised, but to floo call additional reinforcements.

Gabriel Delacour had then made an appearance, demanding to know why he was so

'**cal-lous **and **shal-low**'. Drawn out in exaggerated effect by her thick French accent.

.

Hermione was next on the dance card, resplendent in her 'shield maiden' attire, to the consternation of the others. The initial surprise of Hermione's promotion quickly became an uncomfortable inquisition of "why he was putting Hermione at potential risk?", intermittent with his single handed ruining of "Fleur's special day".

Then the icing on the cake; a reluctant Ginny Weasley showed up. Sweat soaked and glistening from quidditch practice, Ginny could have made the cover of "Play Wizard" in that skin tight outfit. She absolutely radiated sex appeal.

For her part, she only stared blankly at him, shaking her head in disappointment. She was perhaps the one whose reaction gave him the most pause at this point.

With a will of iron and the last vestiges of his legendary courage, Harry held his ground. That was up until the point where Molly apparated away to procure Jane Granger's input. It was under threat of this new enemy, that Harry beat a hasty retreat, his tail tucked firmly between his legs.

Harry stumbled into his family lounge and proceeded to pour himself two or three fingers of Ogden's finest, after a moment's consideration, he ending up filling the whole damn tumbler right to the top.

"Harry Damned Potter!" An irate and all too familiar male voice rang out from the direction of the foyer he'd just vacated.

_Perfect_. Harry thought sarcastically as he hastily downed his drink before the coming confrontation.

"In here, Ron." Harry called resolutely as he poured himself another drink and a second for Ron. Apparently Ron had finally returned from his long road trip with the Cannons and received the **happy news **regarding Hermione's promotion first hand.

Ron stomped into the room with a face like a storm cloud and still in his practice uniform, having just either come directly from practice, or not bothering to change once he'd returned home to find…?

"Let me guess,.." Harry began sighing wearily. "Hermione had something to tell you, and you were so happy about the news that in a fit of elation you came directly here, as is?" he finished sarcastically, holding out the drink he'd poured to Ron.

Ron swiped the drink angrily from Harry's hand and downed it in one go then shoved it back into Harry's hand with a nod, indicating he'd like another.

"Yeah, something like that." Ron agreed bitterly, and added for good measure. "You arsehole."

"Such language" Harry feigned shock. "Whatever would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?" he chided, pouring out another round for the both of them.

"Actually, she was saying a lot worse about you when last I saw here." Ron smirked appreciatively.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's been a lovely afternoon spent with the charming Weasley ladies and future Weasley ladies. Each more gentle and reserved than the next." Harry shook his head in mock wistful appreciation.

"Chewed you good did they?" Ron guessed easily.

"Up one side and down the other." Harry agreed, before adding in resignation. "Well, might as well make it unanimous. Did you want to take a minute to call in the brothers, or did you want to have a go at me all to yourself first?"

Ron polished off the Ogden's in his hand and slapped the empty glass down on a side table with an audible 'crack'.

" ou made Hermione your second?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I did." Harry answered meeting his friend's glare with a bland expression of indifference.

"Why?" Ron spat caustically. "Why do something like that after spending so much effort always trying to keep everyone safe? It doesn't make any sense."

Harry considered just putting all his cards out on the table, but settled on a more reserved approach. "It makes perfect sense, if one overlooks the obvious and delves beneath the surface."

Ron stared blankly at Harry with a still irate, but now puzzled expression.

"Tell you what? " Harry cajoled. "Why don't you grab a shower in my room and I'll have the elves find you something comfortable to wear whilst they launder your Cannon's uniform. After you've had a chance to clean up, we'll have a bite to eat and discuss this over a game of Wizard's chess, alright?"

Ron's eyes flashed appreciatively at the mention of food and wizard's chess.

_Same old Ron. _Harry thought fondly.

"Yeah, er sounds good, mate." Ron answered, still a bit wary.

Several hours later... "Check mate."

Ron stared down at the chess board in total disbelief.

_It's not possible? It's just not possible? Harry won again_.

The only other person that Ron had ever lost a game of Wizard's chess to had been Dumbledore and even then it had been just the one time. Ron had always best the venerable headmaster in proceeding games, having learned from earlier mistakes.

Harry had just beaten him for the **third straight time**!

"So there you have it, Mate." Harry finished his thought after pronouncing 'check mate', during their conversation.

"Ron?"

"Ron did you hear what I said regarding my plans for Hermione?"

Ron shook himself out of his loss induced stupor. "What,.er,.. I mean yeah. I get it,.. now. But one thing, Harry?" Ron added with a hard edge to his voice.

"Yes" Harry inquired benignly. He knew where this was going. Where this conversation always went with Ron whenever someone he cared about was put at risk.

"If she gets hurt...?" Ron began to warn meaningfully.

"Only, if I'm already dead." Harry cut him off bluntly, closing the need for any further warning threats.

Ron held Harry's eyes in a scrutinizing glare. After several moments he must have agreed with what he saw therein because he nodded his head in acceptance.

Several hours later...

A concerned Hermione Granger and a cautiously nervous Ginny Weasley, apparated into the foyer of Potter Manor.

Hermione had been beside herself with worry over her erstwhile, overly protective fiancé's personal safety. Ron had left in a huff hours ago, intent on confronting Harry over his promoting Hermione into what he deemed, "a very risky situation". She was in truth, just as afraid for Harry as she was for Ron's sake.

Harry was far beyond Ron's own considerable magical prowess, not to mention totally out of Ron's league in a physical match up, but...

She knew Harry,.. he wouldn't fight back,.. not against Ron.

Ron, much as she loved him, he still had a tendency to act first and think later.

After many long worried hours of waiting without a word from either of them, Hermione's patience was at an end. She called Ginny to enlist her aid,( more for emotional support , than anything else) and the two of them set out for Harry's .

Ginny wasn't concerned about Ron, nor Harry for that matter. They could beat each other senseless for all she cared. Besides, she knew that no matter how angry either of them was; they'd never go so far as to actually cause any irreparable harm to the other. She was here for Hermione, who despite all outward appearances to the contrary, was just barely holding herself together.

Ron had been in a rage when he'd left the Burrow, and Harry...? Well, Harry had had a very stressful afternoon already. She almost felt sorry for him after the going over the Weasley women had given him,.. almost.

The two women stood in the sub lit foyer eyeing each other warily.

_Now what?_

Almost as if in answer to her question, they heard sniggering from the nearby family room.

"So the traveling wizard he say's to the witch, Not with my wand you don't!"

"Har, Har, Har. Oh, t-that's a good one, mate." Ron guffawed merrily.

Hermione's face blanched slightly as she turned to her companion and quirked a skeptically- weary eyebrow that clearly stated "Men".

Hermione marched into the family room after reluctantly leaving her wand in the foyer.

_A pity the Manor's wards didn't permit weapons beyond the entry_. She thought disappointedly.

Ginny just sashayed in her wake with an amused expression on her face.

_This was going to be one for the Diary, _judging by Hermione's change of expression at hearing the men's obvious enjoyment whilst she had sat home fretting.

Hermione Granger kicked open the, already partially ajar door to Harry's family room and scathed:

" Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter! Just what...?"

Ginny fought down the snicker at the sight that was waiting for them when they entered the room.

Ron and Harry were dripping wet with only a pair of swim trunks on. Their wet bodies were sprawled languidly over a pair of matching loveseats, each held a nearly empty bottle of Ogden's finest in their hands, having long since abandoned the formality of bothering to use glasses.

The drunken sots were grinning like the pair of lunatics that they were. Each was amusing the other with more and more outrageous, not to mention "filthy" anecdotes.

Ron had been in the middle of reciting a rather distasteful limerick regarding a hag, a unicorn and a lonely leprechaun, when Hermione had burst into the room.

"'Mione, luv?" Harry blurted in delighted distraction as Ron continued his recitation, oblivious to his fiancé's sudden presence.

"Ronald! " Hermione scathed. "Stop that at once."

"S-Shush,.. I'm g-getting to the g-good part." Ron slurred in distraction.

"Where was I...?" His eyes went out of focus for a second, then...

"Oh,.. y-yeah...

_The leprechaun he loves his gold._

_ The leprechaun he's feeling bold._

_ A fortune he must spend this day,_

_ on the hag to have his way._

_ The unicorn is feeling scorned-_

_ So he gives the leprechaun the horn!"_

"Haw, Haw, Haw!" Ron gasped out, laughing at his own joke. Harry was rolling back and forth shaking with laughter, more amused by the blushing look of disapproval on Hermione's face, than over Ron's joke.

Hermione turned away from the embarrassing scene before her, her attention transferred to the sniggering from behind her shoulder.

"Ginny, you're not helping." She projected her frustration.

"**Ginny?**"Harry stopped laughing and questioned vaguely to the room.

Catching the hint of vibrant auburn hair behind Hermione, Harry bolted off the loveseat that he was sprawled over, with panther like grace that defied his state of intoxication.

"Ah,.. Ginny." Harry acknowledged appreciatively, peering over Hermione's shoulders on tip toe.

A predatory grin lit his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Hermione scolded Harry, suddenly realizing it might not have been the wisest course having Ginny accompanying her here.

It was Ron that answered Hermione, however."'Arry and I had a lovely bit of dinner, a delightful conversation about you, three games of chess,.. which Harry won by the way,.. I-I know, seems incredible doesn't it?" Ron questioned to know one in particular, before continuing his previous train of thought. "Then we went for a refreshing swim in the pool, lovely night out by the way. T-Then we came back 'ere for a nightcap or two,.. Why do ya ask?" Ron finished his explanation of the night's events with a long pull from the bottle he suddenly realized was still in his hand.

Hermione goggled at her fiancé with a look of mixed emotions; disgust, relief, love, amusement, exasperation and incredulousness.

"What do you mean, Harry beat you three times straight at chess?" she asked Ron with a puzzled expression, whilst keeping a wary eye on Harry.

Harry had a strange expression on his face and was sneaking a look at Ginny now and then, who had moved out from behind Hermione, but to her other side, keeping Hermione between her and a rather distracted appearing, Harry Potter.

_Merlin,.. get a load of that physique! Those muscles-YUM! _Ginny thought lasciviously. Sneaking looks of her own.

_Down Girl. _Ginny admonished herself, reining in her own hormones.

Since the Ministerial Ball last New Year's, Harry and her had maintained a light, platonic friendship, that consisted of nothing more than casual conversation during family gatherings, but **no** other contact.

The stirrings Ginny was feeling now in Harry's presence were not an entirely new development. They were, however, becoming an increasingly irritating distraction over the past several months, whenever she found herself in close proximity with Harry Potter.

_Odd that she should have this reaction around the distant and mysterious Mr. Potter, e__specially given the fact that she was currently dating the roguishly handsome star seeker for the Pride of Portee, Robbie Callum. The same Mr. Callum who satisfied her every need, __thank you very much__! _

Ron's answer to Hermione's question regarding his loss in chess to Harry brought Ginny out of her musings.

"That's what I said, 'Mione. Harry mate, gave me a sound thrashing at chess. He made me look like a beginner. In a fit of d-dispair, I threw myself into the pool to d-drown myself, but it was such a nice night for a swim that Harry joined me." Ron explained before taking another pull from is bottle.

"We were going to go back out for a moonlight swim," Harry began cunningly. "Would you ladies care to join us?" Harry asked the pair, but his eyes and smile were fixed clearly on Ginny.

He had the most predatory gleam in his eyes.

"We're hardly dressed for..?" Hermione began to make excuses before Harry cut her off.

" No worries. Starkers it is." Harry smirked as his hands went to the band of his trunks.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione shrieked in outrage, just as Ginny enthusiastically blurted out..

"Could we?" Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words had left, blushing furiously.

_Where had that come from?_

Hermione's mouth hung agape as her head swiveled back and forth between her two friends with various looks of shock and disapproval on her face.

Harry tried to circle around Hermione to get closer to Ginny, and Ginny despite her feelings to the contrary, (warring with her current state of nervous uncertainty), clung desperately to Hermione, using her as a shield.

"Harry..?" Hermione began apprehensively.

"What's the worry, Ginny's seen me before and you and I are practically siblings. No harm no foul." Harry responded unconcernedly regarding his invitation to 'skinny dipping'.

"Seen you ..before? When have I...?" Ginny questioned as her eyes went out of focus, searching her memories.

"Harry! Don't..?" Hermione warned him in alarm.

_Ginny couldn't remember any previous trysts with Harry, even if she wanted to, and Harry? Harry loved Susan now,... didn't he? _Hermione worried.

"Harry don't what?" Ron disagreed from his place on the couch. "Leave off 'Mione, they're both adults." Ron emphasized, forgetting or oblivious to the changes that had taken place, ie.., Ginny's past _obliviation_ regarding Harry, and his unknowing own _obliviation _by Harry regarding Susan Bones.

_This was getting out of hand fast! _

Hermione was near panicked as she circled away from Harry with Ginny protectively in tow. Once near the floo grate , she thru a hasty pinch of floo powder into the grate and called out in anxiously, "The Burrow-Molly!"

"Awww, what did-ya want and go and do that for?" Ron rang out in abject disappointment.

Harry threw her a disgusted look as Molly's voice called out from the hearth, "Yes?"

"Molly, we need you here. NOW!" Hermione barked out worriedly.

"That's just low." Harry grumbled shooting Hermione a filthy look as he retrieved the bottle of fire whiskey he'd left on the nearby sofa table. His smoldering emerald gaze fixed on Ginny for an intense moment before he downed the remaining contents of the bottle and flung it away contemptuously just as his grate activated and Molly Weasley spun into view within the hearth.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. _She's never felt so drawn to anyone before,… had she? There was something so alluring about him, and yet so alien at the same time_.

She felt like a moth to the flame, so drawn to something so potentially deadly. It was with sad relief that Harry apparated out of the room just as her mother stepped out of the floo grate.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Molly anxiously scanned the room for signs of trouble. Her eyes settled disapprovingly on her now snoring, ill clad, and obviously inebriated youngest son.

"Oh, I see." She hissed narrowing her eyes on her youngest boy.

Hermione grabbed her arm to forestall her wrath at her unassuming, and mostly innocent, fiancé.

"Harry just left." Hermione spoke up in a knowing voice. "He's pretty drunk." Hermione started to explain, ignoring a derisive snort from Ginny's direction, as she did so.

"I think Ginny should take Ron home while you and I have a little chat about Harry?" Hermione suggested with a pointed look at Molly.

"Me,…why me?" Ginny began to refuse before her mother cut her off. "Take Ronald home Ginny." Molly directed firmly.

"Yes, Mum" Ginny grumbled and went to extradite her snoring brother from his drunken sprawl on Harry's couch.

After several minutes of Ron's drunken protests and repeated threats from his mother to comply, Ginny finally managed to drag Ron into the floo for home.

They had no sooner spun out of sight, than Hermione recounted this evenings recent activities.

"I've never seen him like that, Molly. It was frightening. The way he looked at Ginny?" Hermione shuddered involuntarily. "It was like he was stalking her. And, Ginny...?"

"Ginny what?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"Welll,.. let's just say that Ginny wasn't entirely indisposed to the idea in return. She had that blazing look on her face. That same look she had in our sixth year when she kissed Harry in front of the whole of Gryffindor Tower." Hermione eyes went briefly out of focus as she recalled the memory.

"You,.. you don't think she's- remembering,.. do you?" Molly asked in a mixture of hope and trepidation.

"I.. don't ..think so,. at least not consciously, but.. she's definitely drawn to him on some level." Hermione haltingly surmised

"Though I don't necessarily approve of Harry's suggested nocturnal activities this evening, still, it's encouraging that there is some spark between them, isn't it?" Molly pointed out.

Hermione blanched." Normally, I'd be overjoyed, but...Oh, Molly,.. there's so much going on right now? So much depends on Harry. He can't afford the distraction, and he's so vulnerable right now." Hermione fretted.

Molly looked puzzled. "Vulnerable how?" Nothing in her memory about Harry explained any vulnerability that should keep him away from Ginny.

"I,.. I wish I could explain, but I can't really. It's all rather complicated and I've sworn an oath not to reveal what I know. I.."

"Then you keep your oath, dear." Molly consoled. "I'll trust that you know what's best where Harry's concerned, you are after all his second now." Molly squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly.

"Where did Harry get off to?" Molly asked faintly concerned, and thankfully deflecting the subject.

"I think he was a tad reluctant to face the wrath of the Weasley women twice in the same day. When he heard you coming through the grate, he tucked tail and ran." Hermione snickered.

"Yes,.. well,.. it's not that we didn't give him good reason this afternoon, now did we?" Molly smirked.

Hermione's grin at Harry's expense faded. "Maybe it's for the best. I mean,.. Harry avoiding the wedding ,... like he suggested?" Hermione mused.

Molly considered her point despite her immediate misgivings to excluding her surrogate son.

"Fleur would be crushed. Ginny's bringing that Robbie fellow she's been dating, so I don't think we need to concern ourselves over Harry and Ginny. She'll be well chaperoned." Molly spat almost contemptuously.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "You don't approve?"

Molly pursed her lips in distaste. "He's a jealous, possessive git who's almost as handsome as he thinks he is, and nowhere near the wizard he thinks he is. He's no Harry Potter." Molly spat out venomously.

"Hmpff, he'll never know just how lucky he is." Hermione agreed, mumbling under her breath.


	22. Chapter 21: A wedding to remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. A/N This begins the first of the last ten chapters of this second story. I'm rather proud of this and the ensuing chapters and hope you faithful readers enjoy them. A lot happens in this chapter. The twins deliver a wonderful prank that has interesting cannotations. For all you romantics out there, the wait is over for a little Ginny. You'll be seeing a lot more of Ms. Weasley from now on. The question regarding the the danger inherent in the connection between Molly and Harry is reavealed in this and the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-one: A Wedding to Remember **

Hermione's search for Harry had all but been a wasted effort, when she received a surprise call via a 'hung over', Ron; who in turn had received a floo call from a rather nervous groundskeeper at the Chudley training facilities.

Hermione arrived at the Cannons facility around 8:30 am and was immediately be set upon by several very concerned trainers and physical therapists. It seems Harry was enjoying an early morning run that frankly, had the management of the Cannons concerned for his well being. All attempts by the training and coaching staff to dissuade Harry from risking his health had been summarily ignored.

Hermione was escorted out to training deck, which over looked the jogging track that surrounded the duo sized training pitch, by a very concerned sports healer named Dr. Jung. What Hermione found when the pitch came into view was not what she had expected.

"Where is he?" She asked after a quick scan of the field revealed nothing of his whereabouts.

"Look again." Dr. Jung indicated, pointed out to the north end of the pitch and she followed the direction indicated with her own eyes.

Hermione followed the direction of 's finger, but it was already moving in an arc just as she had alit on the place he was pointing to. She swept her eyes along with his finger and caught a glimpse of something that made her breath catch in her chest.

"Merlin,..no!" She hissed apprehensively.

Harry was moving so fast that he was barely discernable. He was no more than a streak of flesh tone color as he ran around the stadium at incredible speeds.

"H-How fast is he going?" She asked the physician.

"We've got him clocked going about 65-80 kmh." The man replied in stunned disbelief.

"How long has he been out there?" She asked apprehensively.

shook his head puzzled. "Not sure, but we think he's been at it for at least an hour now. It's unimaginable."

"Is he in danger?"

_Stupid question, Hermione, Harry's always in danger._ She berated herself.

Dr, Jung blew out an exasperated breath."Frankly, I'm surprised his heart hasn't given out already."

"Thank you for your concern, doctor." Hermione said dismissively. "I'll see to it that he sees you for an evaluation within the hour."

The physician inclined his head in grateful acknowledgement. "As you say, milady.

Hermione made her way from training deck down to the surface of the pitch, keeping track of Harry's progress as she placed herself directly in line with his rapid approach. She put her wand to her throat and cast '_sonorus_'

He was almost on top of her when she shouted out in a magically enhanced voice that was sure to get his attention.

"**STOP THIS- ****NOW****!"**

Harry skidded to a halt only a few precious meters short of having collided with her. He only wore the pair of trunks he had on from last night, along with a pair of smoldering trainers whose soles looked to be melting into the grainy surface of the track. Harry's body wore a rich sheen of perspiration that highlighted and defined, (to intricate detail), the advanced development of his overall physique. His shoulder length hair was completely drenched with perspiration and his eyes vacant and glassy as he labored for each breath like a drowning man.

On closer scrutiny, she noticed that blood was trickling down from his nose.

"Go and see healer Jung immediately, he's expecting you. Then, I want you to shower and change into something suitable, **preferably**, the garb of a Magical Knight." Hermione intoned firmly in a voice that would brook no argument.

Harry just stood there panting.

She was uncertain if he had heard her or if he was just being stubborn. After a moments indecision, she decided it was the latter. Hermione planted her fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes 'Molly Weasley fashion and barked: **"DO IT NOW"**

Irately, he averted his eyes and began jogging off to the physician's office.

"**Walk**"She added, pleased to see his gate falter in compliance.

Two hours later, Harry emerged from the Cannons locker; weary, but clean, only two find Hermione and two Unspeakables poised and waiting outside the locker door.

Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow as Hermione stepped smartly forward.

"Henderson and Selmore are here to escort you home, where you are to have a full breakfast then sleep for a minimum of eight hours. Selmore and Henderson will remain stationed at your home until I arrive this evening at precisely 8:00 pm to relieve them. At that time you and I will engage in a conversation regarding your decision making and need to maintain a healthier life style."

Harry snorted derisively. "And if I refuse?" he smirked in mock challenge.

"Then you shall force me to have your relieved of duty, both your commission as an Unspeakable and your status as a Magical Knight- shall be suspended pending a psychiatric evaluation."

Harry stepped forward in a blur, ending nose to nose against an unflinching Hermione Granger. The pair of guards startled nervously behind her, but Hermione displayed not the slightest concern and held her ground, meeting his smoldering gaze with one of deep resolve.

"On whose authority do you presume to make such a claim over me?" Harry challenged icily.

"As Shield Maiden to the Magical Knight, the knight's personal well being is first and foremost my priority. If you need further authorization than that, to set your mind at ease, I have a signed affidavit from Commander Hoag giving me full authority in this matter." she returned smartly.

Hermione held out a sealed parchment for his inspection.

Harry's eyes shifted to the rolled parchment and then back to Hermione's resolute eyes.

He batted away the hand holding the parchment contemptuously.

"Fine, I'll play your little game,.. **for now. **I look forward to our conversation this evening." Harry spat venomously.

"As do I." Hermione returned compassionately as he stormed past her.

"Gentlemen?" Harry nodded in terse acceptance as he passed his newly assigned "minders".

* * *

8:00 pm found a tired and withdrawn Harry Potter, brooding before the fire in his study. A soft knock at his door drew him expectantly from his musings.

"Enter" he called out hollowly.

The soft pad of feet crossed the carpet behind him. Slender calves peeking beneath a brown skirt entered his field of vision, but he refused to look any higher than at the bare feet between him and the fire dancing in the hearth.

The legs folded down gracefully kneeling before him, and Jane Granger's face swam into view.

"Mrs. Granger, but I thought..?" he startled.

"I'm here too, Harry." Hermione called out entering the study now. "I was just dismissing your guard." She explained.

"My minders you mean." Harry spat out contemptuously, but she ignored the comment and settled herself down next to her mother in front of him.

Both women just sat there amenable, waiting in silent contemplation.

It wasn't long before Harry could take no more.

"What, is this some sort of intervention or something?" he asked incredulously.

"No" Jane Granger answered, taking the lead. "This is your family, who loves you and is worried about you."

"I have no…" He started to deny.

**Crack **

Jane Granger's hand shot out and slapped him across the face before he could finish the sentence that would deny he actually had a family.

"While I did not give birth to you, there is a part of you that lives within mine and Molly's hearts that claims you as our son. I defy anyone, even you, to tell me otherwise." she hissed in proud certainty.

Taking her cue, Hermione added."I am the 'sister of your heart'. For that is what you, yourself, dubbed me. It is perhaps the single most claim that I am most proud of and I defy anyone to try and tell me differently." Hermione added with conviction.

Jane and Hermione shared a brief look of approval over the abashed look of shame on Harry's face.

"I,. I apologize." he said softly, but sincerely, his eyes downcast, refusing to meet their own.

"Your family has afforded you a particular honor in asking you to preside over the wedding of two of its members. You are obligated by duty and by love to attend those proceedings. I expect that you will honor this obligation and treat it accordingly in the spirit with which it is intended- Understood?" Jane Granger scolded gently, but pointedly.

"Yes, mum." Harry immediately agreed without looking up.

"H-Harry,..about last night?" Hermione began tactfully.

"I was drunk." Harry retorted immediately, hoping that would be all the explanation needed.

"It was more than that. The way you... looked at Ginny,.. and she you? Would you have..?"

"NO" Harry shot back a bit too quickly, but he amended on seeing her skeptical look.

"I,.. I don't know... maybe?" he questioned himself.

"Do,.. Do you still have feelings for Ginny?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry just stared blankly back at her, refusing to answer.

It was answer enough.

"It is a lonely life that you've embraced, though we all honor your decision and greatly appreciate the security that unwavering duty affords us. You're in pain, though.. .We can see this. " Jane Granger observed tenderly.

"Anyone who knows you can see this, and it is heart breaking to behold because you deserve so much more."

Harry shook his head and was about to argue, but Jane placed a gentle finger over his lips and ignored the slight shudder of uncertainty that her contact elicited.

"You are a proud man, Harry Potter. Too proud by half, but your pride is part of your charm. It is also an obstacle that prevents those who care for you to be able to help. Let it go, Harry. Please..?"

Harry's face scrunched up as he fought to rein in his emotions. It was difficult to watch someone try to hold in that amount of pain and longing, very difficult.

Hermione looked away, wiping at her eyes. _He wouldn't break. He wouldn't let her mum see his tears. He just can't ...__**Merlin Above**__!_

Surprising Hermione, Harry fell into Jane Granger's out stretched arms and sniffled softly. It wasn't the torrent that he still held in check, but, it was a start.

After several minutes of cooing softly into Harry's ear, Jane Granger gentled him back into his chair and echoed Hermione's unvoiced sentiments.

"That will do to be going on with, for now." she demurred. "Now then, back to the topic of discussion. If you are serious about pursuing a relationship with Ginny Weasley, then have at her."

"Mother!" Hermione hissed scandalized.

Jane just smirked and held up a forestalling hand.

"If not, then get a hold of yourself- literally." Jane ignored the shocked mumblings of outrage from her daughter's direction and Harry's blushing, as she continued.

"Whilst it may seem all fire and fun at first, sleeping with Ginny is not the sole key to your future happiness. That is, of course, unless Ginny is what you truly want, otherwise, you'll only hurt her and yourself even more in the process. Understood?"

Harry sat gapping with the most uncomfortable, stricken look of mortification that Hermione had ever saw on him before. For a moment, she thought her mother had broken him, but finally, he nodded his understanding.

"Lastly, Hermione has confided in her father and I, that you once again have the fate of the world on your broad shoulders." Jane said almost whimsically, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Harry shot Hermione an alarmed, accusing look that Jane quickly waved away.

"There's no need to start blaming her, she hasn't violated your trust. She only told us that you had a great deal of pressure on you right now, I but surmised the rest and you just verified it by your reaction." She observed knowingly.

"But how..?" Harry questioned.

"Not hard to discern really." Jane replied in a matter of fact sense. "God made you and gave you the gifts you possess for a reason, Harry. But, like I said, you're too proud to realize that he also gave you the family that you have for a reason. That reason is to not only temper you, but to stand by you and help you with your burdens. To love you, Harry. Please, let us love you?" Jane chided softly, pleadingly.

"What if one of you gets hurt or killed?" Harry despaired.

"Then we'll pick each other up and carry on, silly." Jane reassured as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

By seeing the obstinate expression on his face, Jane Granger could tell they would make no further headway along this vein tonight, so she let it go for now.

"I won't have you pushing yourself beyond your limits, Harry." Hermione seized the momentary lapse to interject one of her concerns.

Harry rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"**I mean it**." she pressed caustically reaching out and grasping his hands.

"I'll help you in any way and every way that I can, but I won't sit back and watch you kill yourself like you were doing today. Please, don't fight me on this." She left unspoken what her tone implied; today had been a wakeup call- a warning.

Harry's eyes bore into hers. There was nothing but love and concern within those deep brown orbs.

"Alright." he agreed wearily.

"Promise me?" she pressed. She knew he would never break his promise; it was one of the things she loved best about him.

"I promise." he said with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hermione smiled brilliantly at this and pulled his hands to her mouth and planted a gentle kiss on the back of each.

Jane Granger rose gracefully to her feet going thru the motions of ending their visit, but reminded;

"The wedding is Saturday next. The bachelor night is the preceding Friday. I trust that you and Ronald will be able to hold yourself in some semblance of propriety, though I'm not overly concerned as **Ginny** will be out with us ladies that evening. Come along, Hermione. Harry needs his rest." Jane chuckled in leaving.

Hermione got up and gave Harry a quick peck on the check, bidding him a good night, then followed her mother to the study's door.

"Oh, and Harry…?" Jane called back breezily from the doorway. "Molly and I will be stopping in from time to time to make sure that you're taking proper care of yourself?"

Harry's head swiveled around toward her retreating form as he groused.

"I don't need minders."

"Minders, certainly not." Jane called over her shoulder without pausing. "Mothers however...?"

Harry could hear the faint giggling of the Granger women as they descended his stair. He did not find their amusement at his expense all that unpleasant in its ramifications, if he were to be honest with himself.

* * *

Bill's bachelor party had been one for the books, or so Harry was told, having no previous experience with such things. The party had started innocently enough. Charlie had rented a back room at the Leaky Cauldron, with catered food and an open bar. Normally such arrangements tended to be a bit pricy, but all of Bill's "Honored Guests" had put in the kitty, and with what Harry had put in, (anonymously of course), they had more than sufficient funds to cover literally "any" eventuality.

The twins had made sure that "any" eventuality was exactly what they got.

Things had proceeded innocently enough, ie.. diner, a round of toasts, then more drinks,.. and more drinks... and.. Anyway, somewhere around midnight was when things started to get a little interesting. The twins disappeared around half past eleven and returned just before midnight with a little something they'd picked up from their shop.

Fred withdrew from the folds of his robe a small flame red cauldron that he set on the floor and with a tap of his wand; the cauldron enlarged to hot tub sized proportions.

George stepped up with a wicked grin on his face and produced a small vile from his robes that he poured into the cauldron, murmuring an incantation as he did so. Once the incantation was complete, Fred gave the side of the cauldron a tap, and blue bell flames erupted underneath it, warming the contents of the cauldron.

George cleared his throat to gather the rather distracted attention of what was rapidly becoming a raucous, besotted lot of uninhibited wizards.

"Gentlemen,.. I give you the "Cauldron of Desire"." George announced with a proud, mischievous grin.

"What's it do?" Ron asked warily from the intrigued group of wizards.

The "Gentlemen" in attendance had surrounded the cauldron and were peering into the cloudlike swirling depths of its contents, with a more than a skeptical eye.

"What does it do indeed my brother." George chided knowingly toward his twin.

Fred, taking his cue, wrapped a too 'good natured' arm around his younger brother's shoulders and began his pitch.

"An excellent question my astute younger brother. The cauldron is from our new 'adult's only' line, our latest and dare I say- **greatest**, invention to date. You'll note that the cauldron is by design, large enough for two individuals to fit comfortably within?"

"I'm not climbing in there with another bloke!" Ron blurted out apprehensively, eliciting a round of sniggers and guffaws from the surrounding wizards.

"Not unless that is your, er,.. 'preference', dear brother?" George intimated, setting off another wave of laughter and earning him a filthy look from his younger sibling.

"As I was saying," Fred cut in smoothly,"The cauldron is designed for two individuals. The interior of the cauldron holds a patented _cushioning charm _and_ .._."

"The occupants will feel as if they were floating on a cloud." George chimed in wistfully.

"Yes" Fred agreed. "Either a witch or wizard enters the cauldron,. er, sands clothing of course,.."

"I'm not going starkers in front of this lot!" Ron gasped alarmed.

George rolled his eyes. "There is of course an included privacy screen with built in _silencing charms_, dear brother.

"We'd rather not see you starkers either, Ronnekins." Fred reassured

Earning a round of laughs that worsened when George added.

"Ruin the family name that would."

Ron scowled at his elder brother contemptuously.

"As I was saying, you enter without the burden of clothing. You relax and let the scented cauldron waters wash away the tension from your body..."

"Ease your troubled mind" George added.

"Wash away all cares.." Fred continued.

"And inhibitions." George returned with a wicked grin.

"Let your imagination wander,.. along with the women of your dreams."

"Your fantasies." George urged.

"Your deepest desires, hence, the "Cauldron of Desire" Fred swept his arm proudly over the simmering , flame red cauldron.

Oohs and Ahhs came from the gathered audience.

"Then what?" Ron asked with growing interest.

"Then what?" Fred parroted incredulously.

"Then she appears in the cauldron with you.." George answered.

"And your fantasy journey begins." Fred finished.

"Right?" Ron snorted in disbelief.

"An illusion?" Bill asked skeptically from nearby.

Fred and George shared a knowing look before responding smugly as one.

"An Adventure."

"I must caution before using.." George warned.

"That if the object of your desire shares mutual feelings toward the user of the cauldron in return...?" Fred added.

"Then certain, er.. rather pleasant side effects may occur."

"What kind of side effects?" Charlie Weasley asked concerned.

"It's an extremely rare occurrence, but if the person of your desires is bonded to you in some fashion, then he, or she, may inadvertently **join** you on your fantasy adventure." George answered with a cheeky wink at his brother.

"You're not serious?" Percy Weasley voiced with heightened, yet skeptical interest.

"Quite serious." George and Fred chimed in unison.

"I'm for that." Charlie Weasley lunged forward stripping off his robes in shameless abandon.

"Argg, my eyes!" Ron shrieked in pretended pain, shielding his eyes beneath his forearm.

**Splash!**

"How do you work this thing?" Charlie crowed as he splayed his arms up over the cauldron rim and leaned back to get comfortable.

"First and foremost, we'll put up a screen for modesty's sake." George offered, conjuring a curtained enclosure with his wand.

A round of '**thanks**' sounded once the screen was secure.

"Jealous the lot." Charlie called out from behind the screen.

"The _silencing charm_, my brother." George indicated with a nod toward the screen surrounding Charlie.

"**Please?**" Came another round of begged agreement.

Fred called out to his brother before erecting the _silencing charm:_

"Just concentrate on your heart's desire, and the cauldron will do the rest." Fred instructed and then placed the silencing charm on the screen.

Ten minutes later, a glassy eyed Charlie Weasley, stumbled out from behind the screen, fully clothed and smiling dazedly.

Bill helped his brother to a chair and pushed a drink into his brother's hand.

"What did you two do to him? He's only been in there for a few minutes, and this?" Bill swept his hand over Charlie's dazed form for reference.

"Ah, yes. Did I forget to mention that minutes can pass as hours within the cauldron?" Fred chortled in feigned innocence.

Bill's eye brows went up into his hairline. "Geniuses" he breathed out in awe, unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and stepped forward claiming the next turn for himself before anyone else could grab the privilege.

Hours later only the most stalwart of the celebrants still remained unscathed by the 'Cauldron's' enchanted waters.

Mr. Weasley had long since retired for the night, practically fleeing in blushing mortification, after his son's tried valiantly to get him to have a go at the 'cauldron'.

There'd been much reluctance to try the cauldron after another's use initially, for obvious reasons. Fred had allayed everyone's fears by informing the reluctant "Gentlemen" in question, that the cauldron was imbued with a specialized _sterilizing/scourgify charm_ that activated after each use. After that, men had jockeyed for position in line to try the thing out, others had gambled away or even sold their position in line to overzealous wizards who were near desperate for another turn.

Charlie had even gone in three times. Emerging from his third turn, pale and shaking, but maintained an elated, (if exhausted), expression on his face. Charlie looked like he'd spent a week; a captive in a vampire's lair.

Bill and a furiously blushing Percy Weasley, (fresh from his own turn in the cauldron), had shouldered the burden of carrying their bulky sibling through the floo to the Burrow, where they would no doubt have to face their mother's wrath once she saw the state of her second child.

It was gone four in the morning when the last holdout, a previously -extremely reluctant, now very inebriated and pliable, Harry Potter; found himself coaxed into trying out the twin's erotic invention. Though he had been skeptical and more than a little wary of trying anything the twin's had a hand in, he found that with enough alcohol in his system, he no longer cared.

_Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky? _Harry thought wistfully optimistic as he drifted off within the cauldron's soothing waters.

* * *

"What do you mean, you lost him?" Molly Weasley shrieked at her cowering twin sons over the breakfast table.

"For the love of Merlin, stop shouting." Charlie Weasley begged, holding his throbbing head between his hands.

"It's not bad enough that you managed to lose Harry last night, but look what you did to your brothers?" Molly scathed at her twin sons.

The Weasley sons were groaning in various states of hangover misery, despite receiving a double portion each of _hangover remedy. _Usually a single portion was more than enough to counter the effects for a night of alcohol related celebration, but last night had been anything but a usual type celebration.

"We didn't do that mum." George defended.

"It was the gallon of fire whiskey they put away that did that." Fred tried to deflect their mother's wrath, nodding toward his ailing siblings.

"If it's only the fire whiskey, than why do I still feel this bad after a double dose of _hangover remedy?_" Charlie ground out between clenched teeth.

"Did we, er,.. mention that alcohol may potentially enhance the effects of the 'cauldron' and vice versa?"

"Must of slipped your mind." Bill ground out groggily next to his groaning younger brother.

"Enough of that." Molly snapped impatiently. "What did you lot do with Harry?"

"Nothing , mum,.. Honest." Fred defended, his twin nodding emphatically next to him.

"Harry went into the 'cauldron' about four this morning and after about a half hour he still hadn't come out so we canceled the silencing charm and called out to him , but he didn't answer." George explained.

Then Fred took up the waning defense. "Naturally we were more concerned at this point.

"Oh, naturally." Molly agreed venomously as she tapped her foot impatiently.

George eyed his mother warily, shifting his gaze ever so discretely toward the kitchen door and planning his escape.

"So then we peeked in just to make sure he was alright, but he was gone."

"We drained the 'cauldron',.. but no Harry." Fred finished with a baffled shrug.

"Did it ever occur to you that he may have just had enough of the two of you and apparated home." Bill asked incredulously.

"As drunk as he was?" Fred replied skeptically.

"He knows better than that, he'd splinch himself for sure." George clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing too late that he had said the wrong thing as his frightened eyes shifted to his mother.

"As drunk as he was, eh?" Molly seethed.

"He wouldn't have left mum, not without his clothes?" Fred reminded holding up Harry's pants for emphasis.

Despite their condition, the brothers managed a few painful sniggers at this revelation. Even Mr. Weasley was trying very hard not to laugh at this point.

* * *

"Morning all. Lovely day for a wedding." Ginny chimed merrily as she entered the kitchen fully clothed and smiling brightly.

Grumbles of disagreement greeted her from her brothers.

"Morning , pumpkin." her father greeted smiling warmly at his obviously buoyant daughter. "And just what has my only daughter so happy this morning?" Arthur Weasley inquired curiously.

Ginny paused at his question just as she was about to take a sip of tea from her mug. Her eyes went out of focus briefly and a blush stole up her cheeks before she responded, "I had a wonderful dream last night."

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, deflecting further interest along this vein of questioning.

"She went to the Hall of the Unspeakables to see if Harry's there." Molly groused, eyeing her twin sons reproachfully.

Ginny turned a puzzled expression to her cowering twin brothers.

"We, er,.. sort of misplaced Harry during the bachelor party." George explained.

Ginny raised a skeptical brow as she sipped her mug of tea, using it to hide her grin.

Minutes passed in relative silence, other than an occassional huff of exasperation from the Weasley matriarch.

Hermione arrived smiling wickedly as she came in from the direction of back door to the Burrow.

"Well, it took a bit of searching, but I finally found him." She announced to the room.

Exhales of relief came from the direction of the twins and grumbles of acknowledgement from their other brothers.

"Thank, Merlin. " Molly exclaimed relieved. "He was at the Hall then?" She asked in verification.

"No actually." Hermione smirked as she slid into her spot net to Ron.

"He wasn't at the Hall, nor was he at the manor either. I just sort of happened upon him on my way back here." Hermione returned vaguely with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Well then, where is he?" Molly inquired.

"Down by the shore of the pond. He's having a bit of a lie in." Hermione returned pointedly, nodding Molly in the direction of the kitchen's rear door.

Baffled, Molly got up and all but ran out the door of her home.

At Hermione's reference, Ginny's face blanched and she hurried off to her room, taking the stairs two at a time without a backward glance. Her hasty departure went unnoticed, covered by Molly's bolting from the kitchen. Everyone missed the youngest Weasley having left the room, everyone except Hermione.

* * *

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER! **GET YOUR NAKED ARSE IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Molly shrieked in absolute mortification.

Sniggers and laughter erupted around the table, all except for Hermione, who turned expectantly to her grinning fiancé and asked shrewdly.

"**You **didn't happen to do any swimming in the **'****Cauldron' , **last night? Did you, **Ronald**?"

Ginny eyes were glued to the window of her room, from this vantage point she could just make out the edge of the pond. Her mother was pulling a very worse for wear, Harry Potter, to his feet, lecturing him as she did so.

Harry, for his part, seemed totally baffled by his present circumstances.

Ginny could see him pull away from her mother's guiding hands and turn to gaze out in wonder at the small island in the center of the Weasley family's pond.

He stood there for the longest time, absolutely oblivious to his own impropriety, (as he was totally naked), and to Molly's exasperated attempts to get him to come inside. Harry looked like he was remembering, or trying to remember something.

Unexpectedly, Harry's gazed pivoted from the island to Ginny's bedroom window. His piercing gaze seemed to penetrate right into the room and settle on her. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she took an apprehensive step back, away from the windowpane. She twined her arms around her torso in a comforting gesture and turned toward her bed.

_It couldn't have happened. It was dream. Only a dream. ...It had to be? _She tried to convince herself, ignoring the butterflies that were flitting about inside her stomach.

* * *

"Faith, it is from our love for one another that we learn patience and embrace faithfulness."

Harry addressed Fleur and Bill at the commencement of their betrothal. Harry had outdone himself. He'd performed the service with a grace and elegance that had enchanted the gathered celebrants. Future brides in attendance were green with envy, no doubt what Fleur had hoped for to begin with.

"Our love for one another, lends to our faith in one another. They coexist separately, yet they are as one. As officiate of these proceedings it is not only my honor, but my privilege to present to you for the first time, William and Fluer Weasley!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause that lasted several minutes. As the applause began to wane, Harry held up his hands to call for silence.

"As a Magical Knight it is beholden upon me to offer my blessing to our newlyweds. I have elected, instead, to offer my own humble blessing upon this entire gathering."

Delight murmurs of anticipations rumbled through the gathered throng.

"Though a blessing it may seem, I assure you what you are about to experience is proof that your faith in one another is well founded."

Harry stood before Bill and Fleur and asked softly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" They answered as one without the slightest pause.

Harry drew his gleaming sword from its scabbard an a peel of thunder spilt the air, followed by the echoes of phoenix song.

Harry kneeled before the couple and instructed them to each place a hand on his shoulder.

"You give and receive love to one another. It surrounds us and binds us to one another. We feel it with us always though we never actually see it,... till now." His words rang out prophetically.

Harry began to chant softly and the faint trilling of phoenix song filled the air. A soft golden glow encased his body as his aura became visible to the surrounding audience. The glow intensified till it was so vividly blinding that people were forced to shield their eyes or turn away altogether.

"Do not turn away." Harry commanded. "What you are seeing does not come from me, but from yourselves. See now the true depth of your feelings for one another."

Molten bands of golden energy leapt from one person to another within the startled crowd. Within moments the entire gathering was a crisscross of molten bands of pure energy, like a giant glowing spider web. Phoenix song drifted through the air, barely audible over gasps of wonder and sighs of pleasure that escaped from hundreds of throats.

"You see before you the living proof of you love for one another." Harry's voice rang out over the mesmerized crowd as he further explained what they were seeing.

"Each band of light is the living, visual embodiment of one persons love for another. Fathers,.. see how the love you have for your children leaps out from your own bodies and connects you with them and they in turn, return that same love back to you. Sister to brother, friend to friend and on it goes. What you are seeing and feeling is how each person's love, touches another's life, and how they in turn receive back the love they give. Your faith in one another is truly justified. The proof lies before you. Is this not a blessing in itself?" Harry challenged.

Riotous applause answered his challenge.

* * *

The dinner had been an elegantly catered affair. Harry had dined with the rest of the Weasley family, which consisted of mainly Arthur and Molly, as the rest of their children were all seated at the head table with the bride and groom, as attendants.

Many times Harry felt eyes upon him, but every time he turned toward the main table, all eyes were turned elsewhere, though ever once in awhile, Hermione seemed to sense his gaze and would look up and throw him an infuriatingly knowing smile or wink.

He really didn't need this crap right now; he was already having a hard enough time coming to grips with the dream from last night.

Ginny could feel the blush rising on her cheek as she stole another surreptitious glance in Harry's direction.

_It was just a dream_,.. or so she kept telling herself. _Merlin though,.. it had seemed so real_. She could still feel his burning touch ignite a myriad of desires within her body.

_Merlin! Get a hold of yourself, Ginny. _She admonished herself for the hundredth time and turned her gaze away just as Harry's eyes swept toward the head table.

His empathic senses could feel that someone's eyes had been upon him, but with the heightened emotions in the area, it was impossible to track the feeling to its source.

After many toasts, the tables were cleared away from the dance floor. Harry was just starting to plan his goodbyes, with the intent of slipping away quietly at the first opportunity. He really didn't feel much like celebrating. Susan's absence, (though through his own doing), left him with a gigantic hole in his heart that no amount of alcohol or careless celebrating could fill enough to dull the pain.

Idle contemplations of an early escape from the evening's festivities vanished as a bunch of smirking, giggling witches headed his way.

Fleur flanked by her sister, Gabrielle Deacour and Hermione Granger, led a small party of obviously conniving females in his direction. Fleeting thoughts of bolting gave way to a withering sigh of surrender. This was Fleur's day, after all, and polite kindness cost him nothing.

As expected; the gaggle of clucking hens came to a halt in front of his chair. Harry rubbed his chin in quiet contemplation whilst the female troupe just giggled and shuffled their feet expectantly.

"What?" he asked blandly. _Probably want me to sing, or dance with one of them or some such. _He considered mildly irritated_. _

Fleur turned to another giggling, goggling girl behind her that Harry didn't recognize and retrieved a string guitar which she held in front of herself expectantly.

"You've written a song and you want my opinion?" Harry teased.

Fleur shook her head and the giggling rose in crescendo behind her.

"You bought this guitar at a rummage sale an you want me to tune it?" Harry continued to stall.

Again Fleur, along with her sister shook her head in the negative.

'Hmm, I know." Harry pretended to get excited. "You've a singing telegram for me." His smile faltered slightly as he added, "There isn't anything about a 'fresh pickled toad' in it, is there?" he asked warily with a look of trepidation on his face.

Though the rest of them appeared puzzled by this comment, Hermione at least caught the irony and snorted a laugh.

"Sing for us?" Fleur asked sweetly, holding out the guitar to him.

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow and asked. "Do you ladies know the one about the hag the unicorn and the leprechaun?" he asked with a churlish grin on his face.

Hermione instantly caught the reference from his and Ron's drunken revelry last week and cut in warningly.

"Don't you dare!"

Harry's shoulders dropped disappointedly. "It was the first thing that came to mind." he defended innocently.

"I haven't planned anything, really." he stalled.

"Pleaz, 'Arry. It is my wedding, and Gabrielle az not yet ad ze pleazur." Fleur pleaded.

"Wedding?" Harry asked in mock surprise. "Well that explains all the gowns and monkey suits."

Harry gave Fleur an appraising look. "Bit presumptuous, the white gown and all." he drawled.

Fleur blushed prettily, but Hermione stamped her foot in exasperation.

"Do I have to bring my mother over here?" She threatened.

"You mean she's not in with this lot ?" Harry asked as he peered around Fleur's shoulder, pretending to look for Jane Granger amongst the giggling wedding party.

"Pleaz,'Arry. " Fleur begged.

"You said I wouldn't have to entertain or anything, just officiate the service. That's what we agreed on." Harry reminded her stubbornly.

"But et iz my wedding? Pleaz as a gift to ze bride?" Fleur purred hopefully.

"I already got the bride and groom a gift." Harry harrumphed. "Besides, I shouldn't be performing in uniform. It's disrespectful." He reminded drawing attention to his official wardrobe.

"Are you a wizard or aren't you?" Hermione smirked from memory.

Harry smiled wistfully at the memory she'd recalled from the Sorcerer's Stone, when they had been captured by the Devil's Snare plant.

"Oh all right." he relented, about to magically transfigure his uniform.

"What you had on this morning was nice." Hermione suggested with a wicked grin.

Harry blushed furiously at that.

"What was he wearing this morning?" Gabrielle Delacour asked innocently, and in perfect English.

"Er,.. _**nothing**_." Hermione pretended to dissuade.

Harry cleared his throat angrily, warning her nonverbally to "drop it". He waved his hand over his uniform and transformed his uniform into a dark maroon shirt and black jeans, but kept his trade mark dragon hide boots the same.

Ignoring the 'oohs' and other appreciative looks he was getting from the ladies. He concentrated on tuning the guitar that Fleur had provided.

"Let me see, hmm, what would be an appropriate song for a wedding..? he mused quietly to himself.

"You could sing that..? Hermione began to suggest but the warning glare that Harry shot at her killed the idea before she could voice it fully.

"I wasn't going to suggest _**that **_ballad." Hermione grumped dejectedly. Harry ignored her grousing as he concentrated on his task. After a few minutes his face lit up an he told the ladies to retrieve their prospective partners.

Once everyone was set, Harry began to pick at the strings of his guitar and sang softly as he walked amongst the couples, serenading them with a sweet love song. The song was a bitter sweet melody about unrequited love finding its way in the end. Harry put his soul into the song and his voice wove a spell that no wand could mimic. He finished to a generous, but tearful applause.

The evening continued on pleasantly. Harry danced with the occasional witch, one such, Gabrielle Delacour, who was beaming from ear to ear when Harry returned her to her family's table after their dance. He'd thought to seek out Ginny for the honor of a dance, but the youngest Weasley seemed to be avoiding him, either that, or her insecure date was controlling her dance card.

Harry hadn't yet been introduced to Ginny's boyfriend, one Robbie Callum, seeker for the Pride of Portee and by the looks of him, an egotistical, self centered git. Harry suppressed a snigger when he'd spied Callum preening to his own reflection on a champagne flute.

_Ah well,.. it didn't matter. It was only a dream_, Harry had convinced himself.

Ginny was feeling decidedly 'put out'at this point. She'd not been able to spend a single moment with friend or family since the dance ha started. Robbie was on her every second. The man was in full seeker mode, and she was his snitch. The git had even gone so far as to say that very thing.

Finally, fed up, Ginny had informed him in no uncertain terms that she wanted to spend some time with family and friends and mayhap share a dance or two with her brothers and a friend. When Robbie had asked what friend? Ginny had put her foot into it and mentioned Harry in an offhand, innocent fashion. Robbie's face had darkened like a thunder cloud at hearing this. She couldn't fathom why on Earth that he should feel the slightest bit threatened or even jealous of Harry. They were, after all, only friends...

_But that dream? It was a dream,... wasn't it?_

* * *

Fleur and Bill shared a tearful good bye with their friends and family before leaving for their honeymoon. The party had begun to wind down after that. Only immediate friends and family were left to clean up an hour later. Hermione and Ron had apparated her parent's home with the promise of returning shortly to help take down the decorations.

They'd only been gone a few minutes when the bickering began to take a turn for the worse.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about?" Ginny huffed indignantly.

"Right" her date responded disbelieving."You couldn't take your eyes off the git all evening. The pillock couldn't even get a date, so he spent the whole night trying, and **failing, **to steal everyone else's."Robbie returned scornfully.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure that Harry could get any girl he wanted." Ginny had known it was the wrong thing to say before the words had even left her mouth. Robbie was jealous, and the copious amounts of alcohol he'd been imbibing in only made matters worse.

Robbie's face went purple at hearing this admonition from his girlfriend.

"I suppose even a slag like you would be interested, if he even bothered to notice you." Robbie returned icily.

Harry had been successfully ignoring their heated and increasingly loud conversation up to this point. Robbie's last comment had ended that. He could ignore insults directed at him, but Ginny was a Weasley and no one insulted his family. At least he told himself that was the only reason for his concern.

Harry dropped the chair he'd been folding and strode over to the arguing couple.

"This has been a nice day for nearly everyone involved, let's keep it that way, alright." It was framed as a firm, but polite inference, though it was really more of a command and Callum knew it.

"Butt out, show off. No one needs a mariachi over here, _senior_." Callum retuned snidely with a Spanish drawl.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Say what you like about me, it doesn't matter much when one considers the source. But consider yourself warned. Show the lady more respect- Got It?"

Harry wasn't fooling around anymore and everyone that was left in the Burrow's garden knew it and began to give way accordingly. Everyone that is, but Robbie Callum.

Callum drew his wand with a seeker's reflexes and pointed it directly at Harry's head. A curse was already glowing at the tip.

"Apparently you don't know who you're fooling with?" Callum sneered. "I'm Robbie Callum, star seeker for the Pride of Portee, and the best man here,.. seeker or otherwise. Got It?" he added miming Harry's warning.

_So that's what this is really about? _Harry began to understand. _It was all about quidditch, not Ginny,.. at least not entirely. This bloke can't stand the thought of taking second to anybody. Un-be-live-able__**.**_

Harry blurred forward so fast that if you'd blinked you wouldn't have seen him move. But for all of that, Callum was a seeker with a seeker's reflexes. Callum had managed to get a shot off before Harry crushed the offending wand in his extended hand.

Blood trickled down unnoticed from Harry right shoulder.

"Is this all you can think about?" Harry spat out bitterly as his right hand shot out and seized Callum by the throat and lifted the stunned seeker two feet off the ground.

Harry held the struggling seeker up in the air by one hand without the slightest show of strain displayed by the effort.

Callum was as no more of an inconvenience to Harry; as if he were weightless.

"This is all you're worried about? Your precious ego?" Harry scathed incredulously.

"With everything that's going on in the world and all you can worry over is pecking order?" Harry shook Callum by the throat like a rag doll, accentuating every word as Callum arms flailed uselessly. His face was purpling from lack of air.

"A beautiful witch shares a joyous family occasion with you and all you can think to do is run- her- down." Harry shook Callum again ,emphasizing each word as he did so.

Magic was swirling dangerously around Harry. The air was thick with it.

Just when everyone present thought Harry was going to snap Callum's neck like a twig, Harry seemed to get a hold of himself and cast Callum aside contemptuously.

"You're not worth it." Harry snapped.

"Idiot! **Cretin**!" Harry continued venomously. "A girl like that thinks you're worth the time and all you can think about is yourself? What a waste." Harry lamented more to himself than Callum.

Ginny stood gaping at Harry half stunned, half blazing from his unintended compliments toward her person.

Still struggling to rein in his angry, Harry took a step toward Callum's struggling form, but a soft hand reached out and gently restrained him.

"Harry, dear. That's enough now. Come into the house and let's have a look at your shoulder?" Molly pleaded.

Harry's head twisted around in sudden alarm. His eyes shot to the connection of Molly's hand where it connected with his bare bicep.

"Noo" He breathed out terrified.

The word, the warning,.. had barely left Harry's lips, when Molly Weasley began to choke and spasm.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Harry shrieked horrified, trying vainly to wrench her hand free from his arm..

A keening wail echoed from Molly's lips. It grew in depth and volume until it was a never ending, soul searing scream of horrified torment and absolute misery.

Arthur Weasley woodenly lurched forward and tore his wife away from her connection with Harry. He tried to hold her in his arms but was forced to lower her to the ground as she continued to thrash about wildly and scream in terror despite his best efforts to console and reassure her. Molly was locked into a world of nightmares that only one other person could possibly understand.

As soon as the connection with Molly was severed, Harry doubled over and wretched violently again and again, spilling the contents of his stomach into a nearby hedgerow.

Molly had awakened a thousand long since buried nightmares and they were currently playing before his eyes as if he was right there, reliving every last horrific detail as if it were happening anew:

_-Harry could hear his mother's screams "Not Harry. Please, not Harry!" -Followed by Voldemort's cruel mocking laugh._

_-Uncle Vernon was beating him for something Dudley did, he broke Harry's arm as the six year old tried desperately to shield himself from the blows._

_-Aunt Petunia locking him in the cupboard for tracking mud into the house after she'd locked him out in the rain to weed her precious rose garden. Three days later, a cold and shivering Harry was pleading to be let out of the cupboard after no food or water for all of those three days. _

_This, and hundreds of other long forgotten memories of past abuses and neglect, ran through his mind with vivid freshness…_

_-Ginny was lying on the __**Chamber of Secrets**__ floor, pale and lifeless as the image of Tom riddle gloated over her and the Basilisk bore down on him._

-_The dementor's; hundreds of them descended upon Harry and Hermione by the lake. Remus's werewolf form ravaging Padfoot as he tried vainly to hold the werewolf at bay, away from Harry and his friends._

_-Cedric falling to the ground -dead._

_-Voldemort and Harry dueling in the cemetery, his parent's ghosts coming out of Voldemort's wand._

_-The fight at the Ministry,.. Sirius falling through the veil, again and again it played over and over within his tortured mind._

-_Harry standing over Ginny's fallen form, taking curse after curse as he fought off hoards of Death Eaters._

_-The horcrux hunt. Every single horrifying detail passed before his eyes, including Ron's departure, and culminating with destroying the last horcrux by killing the snake, Nagini._

_-Kissing Ginny goodbye beneath Greystone Manor,then facing Voldemort for the last time._

_-Lost in the black caverns beneath Greystone. Crying out to the darkness, praying to be found, rescued._

-_The terrible, unending pain from Voldemort's taint, tearing into his side, feasting on his magic, whilst muggle doctors pumped him full of drugs and performed one excruciating surgery after another._

_-Watching helplessly as Ginny kissed another man- Colin Creavey._

-_The terrible pain of transporting Charlie Weasley,by lightning travel, all the way from Romania to Hogwart's._

_-Facing Morvis and a hoard of dragons at his first World Cup._

On and on the images came with frightening clarity, whilst Harry lie helpless on the lawn of the Burrow relieving every miserable moment of his life as if it were all happening for the first time, right there in front of him. He could feel every blow from angry fist; every burn and sting of countless curses hitting his body, every heartache crushed his soul anew.

This is what Harry was forced to relieve all in the space of mere minutes.

Unbeknownst to him, in the midst of his torment, Molly Weasley was experiencing these same dread moments of Harry's life for the first time; from his point of view.

Every moment of pain, fright and despair that Harry had tucked away in the farthest reaches of his subconscious was laid bare and forced upon both of them to relive; a life time of suffering, all within the space of a few minutes.

Molly's heart wrenching screams of agony and despair filled the night.

They were the last thing he heard before blessed unconsciousness claimed him.


	23. Chapter 22: Seeking One's Honor

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Very sorry about the confusion from the last two chapters. I accidently downloaded Chapter 21 in place of chapter 20, but have rectified the issue and the chapter order is back on track. for anyone still confused, i suggest reading ch.20 and 21 over again before proceeding here. I apologize again for the confusion and than not only the readers, but for the inquiries that let me know there was a problem. MK-ONE

Additionally: many of you won't agree with what happens in this chapter. There is a reason and I ask you to try and see beyond any preconceived notions you may have regarding certain characters. Most people are not all bad, nor are they all good. Try to see what can be, not what was. That said,... on with the show.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Seeking one's Honor**

Harry awoke barely minutes later to absolute pandemonium:

Arthur Weasley was screaming: "She's not breathing! Molly! Dear God! She's not breathing!"

All around him people were shouting in fright, whilst others whimpered and cried despondently. Sparing not a moment's indecision, Harry pulled himself to his feet and staggered toward , who's limp form was cradled lovingly in her despairing husband's arms.

Harry shrugged off well meaning, supportive hands and ignored murmurs of; "You're not well" "You need to rest", "It's too late", "There's nothing you can do", and the like.

Harry fell down on his knees before Molly's pale form. Her eyes were wide in terror, her sweet mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Mr. Weasley turned up grief stricken, beseeching eyes and begged."Help her. Harry, please..."

"Give her to me." Harry commanded.

Harry gently took Molly Weasley's limp form from Mr. Weasley's trembling arms and pulled her tightly to his chest, letting his empathy flow out and into her. Magic swirled around Harry in a maelstrom of light and color, forcing back concerned family and friends who'd been hovering over them.

"Her heart still beats..," Harry echoed hollowly. Ignoring the gasps of relief all around him, he added. "but, she's fading."

"C-Can you help her? P-Please H-Harry?" Arthur Weasley pleaded with tear filled eyes.

Harry nodded his head. He had to try, how could he not? She deserved no less than his best. For that, he knew he would have to pay a terrible price. He would have to pull everyone of the horrific memories she'd drawn out of him during their empathic connection, and return them to their proper place, hidden in the depths of his own mind. To do that, he would have to relieve those same memories again, just as he'd done only moments ago.

Harry would have to pull back the torment she was suffering,( as a result of his memories and the emotions contained within them), into his own mind and body and at the same time he would need to suffuse Molly with every least ounce of empathic healing he possessed.

He was already devastatingly weakened from the first episode, but, there was no choice. She was suffering because of him and he would not have hers or anyone else's death on his head. Never again, he'd promised himself.

Harry clamped his bare palms on each side of Molly's face and let his consciousness flow into her mind.

He sought out every last miniscule detail of torment that she'd unwittingly stolen from him and returned every last memory, and the emotions they contained, to their proper place within his own mind. That is,... after he was forced to relive each memory over again in frightening detail.

Harry had no conscious awareness of the onlookers watching over him and Molly. Neither was he aware of the keening scream of torment that was gradually rising in volume and intensity as he experienced anew every one of the past horrors of his life with frightening clarity.

Finally, he'd retrieved every single last nuance of the memories that Molly had unwittingly stolen from his subconscious and secured them behind the fortress walls he'd erected within his own mind.

He was exhausted. His mind felt violated; filthy and contaminated.

He was totally exhausted. There was nothing left. Molly had gone without precious life-giving air too long already. There was no time for him to recover himself, not if he was to save her.

There was only one choice and he was loath to even consider it, but if not; she would surely die and it would truly be his responsibility.

There was no choice. Harry let his feelings for the woman he held flow out of him. He focused on the love he had for her and the love she had so readily shown him over the years.

He let his love flow and with it… the **fire **came.

Hermione and Ron had just returned to the Burrow from taking the Granger's home. They knew in an instant that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

They'd just stepped out of the Burrow's floo when Harry's scream pierced the night. Hermione and Ron knew that voice, though neither had ever dared believe they would hear it wail in such abject, mind numbing misery.

They flew out of the Burrow's kitchen door with wands drawn.

The scene before them was not the one of joy and happiness that they had left only a few precious minutes ago.

Ginny was sobbing with terror filled eyes as she hovered outside of a semi-circle of the wedding reception's remaining quests. Her boyfriend, that git, Callum, was on his knees wheezing and retching, forgotten or ignored by those standing only feet away.

Arthur Weasley was being held back by the twins, each held an arm and had their other arm draped comfortingly around the distraught man's back.

Harry's screams began to die down as Hermione and Ron pushed their way through the milling crowd to try and get to him.

Harry was sitting on the heels of his feet, holding an unconscious, blue faced, Molly Weasley to his chest.

Arthur Weasley was begging tearfully for Harry to save his beloved wife.

People were murmuring and whispering fearfully, intermixed with the occasional sob and foreboding exclamation.

Hermione caught a brief glance of Ron's stricken face as he reached a tentative hand out toward his kneeling friend's shoulder.

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, some intuition perhaps, but her free hand shot out and caught Ron's extending wrist and pulled his hand back. Still holding Ron's wrist with her free hand she turned her wand on the gathered crowd and ordered:

"Get Back! **Get Back Now!**"

Friends and family had just barely begun to register her commands and the implied threat of her wand, when the sound of Phoenix song began trilling throughout the garden around them.

Gasps of fear and wonder filled the gathering as they instinctively stepped back, but not because Hermione ordered them to. She could tell their eyes were still glued on the scene enfolding behind her.

Golden light filled the garden from over Hermione's shoulders. She turned her head, but already knew what she would find before she did so.

Golden flames surrounded Harry in a blinding aura of purest energy. Harry's eyes were firmly shut in concentration and through the flames Hermione could see that his mouth was ajar in a silent scream. Golden flames danced down his arms and engulfed Molly Weasley's limp form. The heat pouring off Harry erupted and pulsed outward in great waves that wafted into the gathering, driving them back more in wonder than in discomfort from the heat.

Harry's eyes ssnapped open, filled with emerald fire; a fire burning so intense that it hurt to look at them.

Phoenix song built to a crescendo culminating when the flames surround Harry and Molly leapt off their bodies and rose into the air, where it formed the spectral image of a giant fiery phoenix that hovered over Harry like a beacon of hope.

A final guttural scream of effort tore from Harry's throat and he toppled over backward into the lawn of the Burrow's garden. Heat vapor rose from his fallen form and ash; like snowflakes, fell around the garden as the spectral phoenix above them burned itself out.

Arthur broke free from his twin son's restraining grasp and scooped up his wife's still limp, but now pink and breathing form.

Hermione reached a tentative hand out toward Harry's shoulder, but pulled it quickly back as she could feel the immense heat still radiating off of him.

Hermione conjured her otter _patronus_ and sent the silvery vaporous creature off into the night with an emergency message.

Ron, bless him, was keeping the others back, occasionally throwing a concerned look over his shoulder toward Harry or his mother.

Scant moments passed and the garden filled with the "pops" of incoming apparation.

The Unspeakables had arrived in force, Commander Benjamin Hoag among them.

Hoag Immediately stationed Unspeakables in a defensive perimeter around the garden. Once the area was secured, he tapped his wand to the insignia on his lapel and announced "Area Secure. Send healer team Alpha A.S.A.P.- Hoag Out."

Hoag turned toward Hermione and gently, but firmly demanded, "Report- Captain"

Hermione reported quickly and concisely all that she knew happened, neither her nor Hoag's gaze strayed from Harry's smoldering body as she did so.

Several more "Pops" announced the arrival of the healer team, all of whom immediately descending upon Harry's fallen form.

Hermione held them in check when she mentioned that "Harry would want them to see to Mrs. Weasley's well being first.."

The lead healer's eyes shifted to Mrs. Weasley and then back questioningly to Hoag's eyes, seeking confirmation.

"Two of you see to the lady, the rest on Potter. The **knight** takes first priority- clear?"

"Yes. sir." The lead healer, one Michael Heath, directed a pair of his colleagues toward Mrs. Weasley and then he and the remaining healers converged on Harry.

The healers drew their wands and ran diagnostic scans over Harry's unconscious form. One of them whistled between his teeth in surprise and then murmured something to the lead healer that caused the man to goggle at his subordinate.

"Are you sure?" Heath asked skeptically.

"Positive, sir. His core temperature's at nearly one hundred and fifty degrees Celsius!"

The second healer announced. "He's lost a fair amount of blood. There's a deep gash on his right shoulder from a _cutting hex_.

At hearing this, Hoag rounded angrily on Hermione. "You never mentioned anything in your report about him being wounded Captain?" Hoag demanded an answer.

"I-I didn't know? It must have happened when I was away taking my parent's home."

Hoag turned a baleful glare on the remaining guests as he demanded.

"Who is responsible for this? Who assaulted the Knight?"

Hoag's stern gaze searched among those gathered for a confession, he heard none, but his sharp eye caught a guilty, cringing look in the direction of Callum. The man looked panicked. His eyes shifted around for an avenue of escape.

Hoag strode forward and seized the disheveled seeker out of his seat by the lapels of his jacket.

"Something you'd like to get off your chest?" Hoag drawled intimidating fashion.

"I-It was s-self defense." Callum stammered out terrified. All of his former swagger and arrogance noticeably absent.

Hoag roughly threw the man back into his chair and spat out contemptuously.

"It is common knowledge that it is unlawful to attack the person of a Magical Knight**… ****It Is Forbidden!**" Hoag 's own magic flared around him in concert with his enraged outburst.

"Crawley, Reis, front and center." Hoag commanded.

Two black uniformed men strode forward and asked simultaneously, "Sir?"

Hoag nodded toward Callum's cringing form and ordered. "Take this cowardly swine into custody, for assaulting the Magical Knight. He is to be charged with treason against the Magical Realm."

"Sir, yes sir." the smaller of the two acknowledged.

They turned expectantly toward Callum, but the panicked quiddich star's hand shot reflexively toward the wand at his waist.

As fast as Callum was on the draw, Hoag was faster. Hoag wand was in his hand and the point trained between Callum's eyes before the man had even cleared his own wand from his pant's waist band.

"Give me a reason to convict and sentence you right here?" Commander Hoag warned with deadly assertion.

"H-Hold..." A pain filled gasp commanded from behind them.

Hoag, Hermione, Reis, Crawley and every other pair of eyes within the garden turned astonished toward the voice that had stayed Hoag's wand.

Harry had surged unsteadily to his feet, brushing away the concerned, restraining hands of the healers as he did so.

Hermione took a tentative step toward him for support, but he held up his hand to forestall her saying simply,

"D-Don't. I-It's not safe."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes "Please ,Harry, let the healers…"she began worriedly.

"I-I'm fine."

Knight Potter...?" Hoag began to ask uncertainly. The pride in his gaze was undeniable as he watched Harry struggle to remain upright.

"No charges commander. Let the man go." Harry directed.

Hoag frowned disapprovingly and kept his wand trained on Callum.

"I'm senior command here, Harry." Hoag reminded placating. "Much as I respect your word in such matters, I'll not have...?"

"Please?" Harry gasped through his obvious pain.

Commander Hoag reluctantly lowered his wand and ordered.

"Reis, Crawley, you heard the knight, stand down."

The two Unspeakable's flanking Callum stepped away, somewhat begrudgingly by their body language, one actually growled at Callum before leaving.

"Thank you, Commander." Harry ground out appreciatively as he fought down a grimace of intense pain. Sweat was running down his forehead, whilst blood still dribbled down from the wound on his right shoulder.

_Merlin! What's keeping him on his feet? _Hoag considered disbelievingly, that was until he followed the brief slant of Harry's gaze toward the young red head that was standing off to the side sniffling in another red headed male's arms, undoubtedly the girl's brother. A quirk of a smile ghosted across Hoag's face in understanding.

_Pride... Pride and,... Something else, is keeping him on his feet. He doesn't want to show weakness in front of the girl. That and…?_

Commander Hoag's assumptions were validated when Harry stepped past him and confronted Callum in a deadly whisper that no one else but perhaps he and Captain Granger could hear, as they were the closest.

"If I ever even hear that you've abused Ginny in any fashion,.. we'll pick this back up where we left off- GOT IT?" Harry rasped out in a voice that promised absolute mayhem.

Callum nodded his wide eyed gaze in understanding before turning away and bolting out into the night.

_It's the girl alright. _Hoag thought, suppressing a grin.

"Harry, please?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"M-Molly will be okay. She just needs a bit of rest to gather her strength. I had to use some of her own magic to heal her. Her magical reserve will be pretty low for a while." he affirmed, shakily

"H-Harry I know she'll be okay, but what about you?" Hermione asked with a gentle, concerned voice.

"I'm fine, 'Mione." Harry smiled weakly in an attempt to reassure her.

"You are most certainly not- fine." she seethed. "You're going to go with these healers and…" Whatever else she was going to say or order him to do went unspoken as Harry toppled forward unconscious

Harry awoke in a hygienically white room of St. Mungos in the middle of the night, some two weeks later by his reckoning. Harry had become quite adept over the years at gauging the amount of time he spent unconscious whilst his body recovered from a variety of seemingly unending injuries. It was hardly a talent worth bragging about, but it did serve its purpose. In this case, it told him that he was two weeks closer to his date with destiny. Two weeks that he could ill afford to have wasted recovering. The only good thing about the time he'd spent convalescing was that he'd frequently relived the dream he'd had of Ginny, the night of the bachelor party.

_It had been a dream,.. hadn't it? _He considered, not for the first could never be sure of anything that involved one of the twin's new inventions_. _

_Geniuses the two of them, totally barking, but geniuses never the less._

* * *

_**-Flashback-to the night of the bachelor party…**_

Harry had stripped down and though anxiously skeptical, he'd taken the plunge and entered the Twin's invention the "Cauldron of Dreams"

**_~The Dream~_**

_If nothing else, the blooding thing would make an excellent relaxation therapy. _Harry considered appreciatively as the warm waters soothed and rejuvenated his taut muscles, whilst the heady aromas instilled by the water's vapors sent him adrift on a sea of pleasure and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry found himself standing in the moonlight by the shore of one of his most favorite placed in the world- the Weasley Family's pond. Silvery moon light danced across the black shimmering waters, reflecting the moon and stars above. A warm and gentle breeze blew across his naked flesh , causing the water to lap rhythmically against the dock he stood upon.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry dived in and was pleasantly surprised to find that the water still held a hint of the day's warmth.

He had to hand it to the twins- _this was so real_. He actually felt like he was swimming in the Burrow's pond.

Powerful strokes from his well honed framed propelled him rapidly through the deepening waters. He swam around the island, lapping it twice before pausing. He tread water as quietly as he could, listening intently to the surrounding night.

He'd thought he'd heard a splash of water near the shoreline.

_There it was again_... _and another? Someone was swimming toward the island._

Harry's eyes tracked the swimmer's progress. As powerfully as he propelled himself through the water, whoever this was, they cut a wake thru the water with a practiced easy grace.

The figure paused at the sandy shoreline of the island and pulled themselves up tantalizingly slow, out of the water.

_A woman, no doubt about that!_ Harry mused appreciatively. She had short hair that barely touched her athletic shoulders. Her frame was petite, but perfectly proportioned and curvaceous for her size,... _breathtakingly so_. Harry thought longingly.

His heart pounded away in his chest.

The woman arched her back as she stretched and brushed back her wet tresses from her face, enjoying the warm night breeze on her skin.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when the moonlight cast it's glow on her face- _Ginny_…_She's absolutely gorgeous!_

Briefly, he considered apparating away, for modesty's sake.

Then he remembered: _It's only an illusion. I'm still in the twin's cauldron!_

_**Geniuses! **_He crowed inwardly, relishing his good fortune.

Harry propelled himself through the water and pulled himself unashamedly out of the surf in front of the female.

She was startled at first, cowering back and covering herself with her hands for modesty's sake.

"It's alright. You're safe." Harry reassured her as he trod slowly out of the water-naked as well.

"H-Harry?" a familiar voice asked. Her tone was apprehensive, but mixed with a hint of something else.. hope,.. desire?

Whatever it was, Harry liked the sound of it.

"It's me Ginny." he reassured softly.

"A-Am I dreaming?" she asked tentatively.

"No,.. I am." Harry growled low in his throat as he reached out and gently pulled her supple form into his arms.

Harry's touch was like fire on her cool damp skin. Her fingers splayed cross the soft wet hair on his powerful chest as he crushed her gently in his arms. His touch ignited something deep inside of her. Something that she now realized had always been there, but only he had the power to call it forth. His lips touched hers gently, but insistently as his tongue danced across her lips begging entry. She whimpered, in spite of herself, as she opened her mouth and their kiss deepened.

Minutes, perhaps hours passed as she lost herself in his kisses. She felt him sweep her up into his well muscled arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. His mouth never left hers as he carried her off the shoreline and laid her gently on the soft grass of the island.

Harry pulled back from their last kiss, his hand gentled her cheek. She turned her cheek into his hand and kissed his palm softly, invitingly.

"A dream..." Ginny purred wistfully.

"The dream of a lifetime." Harry confirmed just before his lips found hers again.

They made love several times that night; each giving and taking from the other a lifetime of longing and desire.

In the morning, Ginny found herself waking in her own bed, blushing furiously as her mind still relentlessly held onto the last vestiges of the dream she had had during the night.

_It had been so real? So.. wonderful_.

Harry found himself pulled to consciousness by a shrieking harpy in the form of a scandalized, Molly Weasley.

Ignoring Molly, (and his own nakedness), Harry's eyes searched the shoreline of the pond's island longingly, lost in the memories of last night. He turned away from the pond and cast his gaze toward Ginny Weasley's bedroom window. He could feel a strange pulling in his chest. For a split second he'd thought he'd spied a hint of strawberry tresses behind the window pane.

_It must have been a trick of the light._

_Only a dream. _He realized both appreciatively and remorsefully. _A wonderful dream._

* * *

_**-Present time-**_

Harry pulled himself from the hospitable bed, stifling a grimace as his stiff muscles complained from disuse. Cautiously, he let his empathic senses flow out into the hospital around him.

Two guards were stationed in front of his door. An exhausted Hermione was catching a few fitful hours of sleep in the adjoining room. The door separating the two rooms was propped ajar and he could hear her murmuring fretfully in her sleep.

Harry's bare feet padded softly into her room and he proceeded to cover her gently with the blanket she had kicked off of herself during the night. He leaned over her troubled features and gentled her forehead with his palm, letting his empathy flow into his dearest friend.

"Sleep deeply luv, and dream of Ron." he whispered affectionately.

Hermione's features softened and relaxed until she was breathing deeply.

Satisfied, Harry appararted through the hospitals anti-apparation wards without a hint of sound.

* * *

Harry finished scanning the instructor's evaluations of the Unspeakable's volunteers. Over one hundred and fifty volunteers showed real promise in their weapons training, but they still had a long way to go until they were adept enough to carry a blade into battle.

The recruits were willing enough. Each worked diligently on honing their abilities, putting long arduous hours into their education and training. That was not the problem. The problem was that they simply lacked for adequate instruction.

The Unspeakable Corps instructors were capable enough, but expert tutelage was required if these chosen candidates were to make the difference that he envisioned.

Harry was himself capable of providing the candidates the instruction they needed, however, his own training would suffer, and he had too much on his plate already.

Crandon Telkov would have been an excellent choice for a fencing instructor, had the man not gotten himself killed during a drunken duel against no less than six opponents.

Master Mishimuto in Japan, was perhaps the finest Bushido instructor the world over, but the man lived half a world away and he absolutely refused to leave his beloved island home.

Sadly, that left Harry with little choice and no recourse. He would need to make a diplomatic trip to the colonies. It was not the reunion he had envisioned, but it would have to suffice if his plans were to come to fruition.

The lush green hills of Greenbrier Valley, West Virginia were achingly beautiful. Harry only wished he had the sort of life that provided one the personal leeway to indulge himself in a little peaceful exploration of the stunning countryside. However, business called.

Harry fought down his personal revulsion at what he was about to do, and knocked warily at the dilapidated manor's front door.

Once a stately home, it had obviously fallen into disrepair, no doubt mimicking the dire financial straits of its inhabitant. Moments passed before the manor's chipped and peeling door creaked open and an aged, stooped over house elf peered out fretfully through milky eyes.

Harry knelt down till he was eye level with the elderly house elf.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself offering his hand to the elf.

"Could you please tell the master of the manor that I come unarmed, with a proposition that may prove mutually advantageous to us?"

The elf goggled blearily at Harry's extended hand, no doubt taken aback by such a congenial gesture.

"I am Raddy." The elf introduced himself, but did not dare to accept Harry's hand.

"The master sees no one." The elf added warily, still staring puzzled at Harry's proffered hand.

"He will see me." Harry assured.

The elf turned away to entreat his master , but paused as Harry added. "Oh, and Raddy, you might want to inform your master that I've cast an _anti-apparation_, _anti-portkey ward_ over the entire estate; avoiding me will not be an option."

The elf nodded his head miserably and trotted off into the bowels of the manor.

Several minutes later the elf return with a faint 'crack' of apparation and announced in a surprised voice.

"The 'er,.. master, will see you now, sir."

Harry nodded and followed the elf into the crumbling manor.

_Peeling wall paper, tattered threadbare carpets , moldy tapestries.. my how the arrogant have fallen_. Harry mused with some degree of satisfaction. _At least the git hasn't prospered in his necessary exile._

Raddy led Harry into the sad remains of a once grand reception hall, now musty and rotting to its foundation. The elf took his leave and apparated out of the room with a soft 'crack'.

Harry's raptor gaze drifted across the hall, taking note that one of the rusting swords was missing from the family's coat of arms where it was displayed over the mantle of a recently used fireplace.

"I could kill you where you stand, Potter." An all too familiar voice hissed venomously from behind.

Harry nodded and sighed wearily without turning around.

"You could try,..Malfoy."

"How did you find me?" Malfoy asked with no little surprise.

"I've always known where you are." Harry confided off handily. "I just didn't care,.. up till now."

"Oh?" Draco drawled intrigued. "And pray tell what's changed to suddenly make me of such interest to the world renowned, for arrogance ,… Magical Knight?"

Harry turned slowly toward the voice of his most hated nemesis.

Draco was as dilapidated as the rest of his crumbling manse. Gone were the tailored clothes , in their place was travel worn, patched and frayed robes that would make Remus Lupin's once humble attire, look the stuff of princes.

Draco's silken, near white hair, had lost its lustrous sheen and hung shaggily down his shoulders. His face was pinched and gaunt. His frame was too thin, reminiscent of his own once starved, childhood appearance; the result of having suffered at summer's worth of neglect at the Dursleys.

If the future was kind, he would settle that account as well.

Harry's eyes fell unconcerned on the wand, held in a white knuckled grip of Draco's hand, leveled at his own heart. The implied threat was obviously a matter of complete indifference to Harry, as was the rusting sword clenched in Draco's other hand.

"I have need of your services." Harry began blandly.

"Really?" Draco drawled in disbelief. "What possible assistance could this humble wizard offer the illustrious Magical Knight?" Draco sneered disdainfully.

Harry came right to the point, but first he waved his hand and banished both Draco's sword and his wand from its owner's hand.

Draco gaped soundlessly at his now, empty hands.

"As I said, I have need of your service, not your contempt. Much as I despise you, you do have one invaluable talent of which I have need; you're a blade master and a world class one at that. Unfortunately, you're a world class arse, as well. However, I am willing to over look the latter if you can adequately provide the services of the former? There are over one hundred and fifty Unspeakables that are currently training in the use of a sword. They have dedicated themselves to this endeavor; however, they lack expert tutelage. That is where you come in. You will train with them, instruct them, and hone them, twelve hour days, six days a week for the next four solid months. On the seventh day you may rest and avail yourself of what entertainment the Unspeakable's dormitory has to offer, but you may not leave the Hall of the Unspeakables."

"What am I to be paid for this obviously important service? So important, in fact, that the Unspeakable's would actually send so valued a representative to my humble abode to entreat my services?" Draco asked with sarcastic shrewdness, masking a modicum of interest.

The truth be told, he was totally broke and any paid work was of interest these days.

"Other than room and board -nothing." Harry replied flatly.

Draco goggled at the man as if he were totally barking. "You offer nothing of interest to me, Potter. Be gone from these premises." he demanded.

Harry smiled. It was not a smile that Draco found endearing in the least. It was a predatory smile, that rose the hairs on the back of Draco's neck.

"I take it your life is of no interest then,.. for that is what I offer. If I am to leave here today without your pledge of service, than I shall leave her secure in the knowledge that you will affect no more harm upon the world in general. Though I know you wear the Dark Mark, it was forced upon you as you have never killed,but,… there are other crimes, such as the orchestrated kidnapping of one: Ginevra Weasley, for which you will atone; one way or another." he finished with no little menace.

Harry snapped his wrist outward and his gleaming silver blade erupted from his hand. Its glow filled the room with a light and warmth that had long since been absent from the manor's hall.

Its light fell on Draco's rapidly paling face.

"I-If I d-do as you ask?' Draco managed to choke out with some faint semblance of courage.

"If you successfully complete the task I've set you and I'm satisfied with the chosen candidates level of performance; then I shall grant you amnesty, absolving you from all responsibility for any and all past crimes. Your name shall be cleared. Your honor, such as it is, shall be returned to you. I cannot and would not if I could, return your family's former wealth and Manor. They are forfeit for your own past misdeeds and for repayment of war crimes perpetrated on your father's behalf. I grant you only the opportunity to redeem yourself. What you do with said redemption is entirely up to you." Harry answered stonily.

After a long moment's pause..

"I,.. I was wrong." Draco murmured apprehensively, his eyes turning toward the floor, unwilling or unable to meet Harry's raptor gaze.

"You offer much, Potter. I accept your generous offer. I will train your candidates in the way of the blade. Whether it take me four months or four years, I shall not rest until they are the finest swordsmen in the entire world." Draco vowed. Surprisingly, he found he meant it.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "So be it."

Draco apprehensively asked further."May I be so bold as to enquire what it is exactly that I am training them for?"

"My death." Harry replied with stoic conviction.

Draco's face blanched. Potter did not kid about such things. Despite any ill feelings he had toward Harry Potter, two things he envied him for; his courage and his unflagging sense of honor. Potter never lied. If he gave his word he kept it- always.

Draco would not deign to insult him by questioning his motives, nor his promise to grant him amnesty. If he fulfilled his part of the bargain, Harry would hold up his end.

Draco nodded his acceptance.

"What is said between us stays between us?" Harry asked warily.

"I'll take whatever vow you require on it?" Draco offered.

"You word will do." Harry suggested.

Draco was completely taken aback. That someone like Potter would actually take his word on anything was, was... inconcieveable.

"You have it." Draco blurted out without reservation.

"Then kneel before me and take my sword into your hand." Harry commanded proffering the gleaming tip of his blade forward.

Draco knelt without questioning and grasped the razor sharp blade of Harry's sword in his palm. The blade bit deeply into his palm and he bit down on his pain, refusing to show his once foe any weakness.

"By my sword and my word do I command you into my service. My word shall be your command. My secrets yours to keep. My faith yours to carry. Do you commend yourself into my service of your own free will, Draco Malfoy?"

"I-I do , Lord Knight." Draco answered respectfully, probably the first time he had ever done so to anyone, but his father, and that respect had been sorely misplaced out of fear for the consequences.

"Then four months and a day or four years as it may require, shall be your term of service. If you perform your duties honorably then by my will shall you be granted amnesty. This I vow on my magic, my sword and my soul. Arise Draco Malfoy and be recognized as squire in service to the Magical Knight, serving the Magical Races and the British Realm."

Draco felt a surge of pure magic infuse his body, it was,.. it was.. _wondrous._

It was in that moment that he decided something that he would have never thought himself capable.. he would pledge his life to serving this man's will. In so doing, he would regain the honor and the name he had flittered away without a second thought.

Potter had given him a second chance, one that he most certainly didn't deserve, especially not after what he had done to Ginny Weasley. He knew that Harry had feelings for the youngest Weasley and he had prayed upon that. He had done so out of bitter resentment and greed.

He would make amends. If it took him a life time; if it took his life,.. he would make amends. Thus he vowed and stranger yet,… he meant it.


	24. Chapter 23:A play on words

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-three: A Play on Words**

Harry returned with Draco to the Hall of the Unspeakables, had him quartered, uniformed and orientated all before the hour struck noon. Harry left a magical memo for Commander Hoag regarding Draco's status and that any questions should be directed to him personally- regarding the matter.

Draco was to begin the next day at Five o'clock in the morning- sharp.

Harry was about to take his leave and move onto the next task when Draco forestalled him asking with a touch of embarrassment..

"Er,.. Potter? I,..ah.. I don't have a sword? I'll need one for instruction." Draco pointed out, not understanding Harry's at first, skeptical glare.

"I apologize, that was thoughtless of me." Harry put him at ease. He rubbed his thumb across his chin in contemplation while Draco fidgeted nearby. Having reached a decision, Harry called for the Sergeant at Arms and procured a spare training sword for Draco.

Draco began to reach for the blade in Harry's grasp, but Harry held up a hand forestalling him.

"Such a common blade will not do for my weapons instructor." Harry quipped.

Harry held the dull blade of the training sword between his two hands and let his magic flow into the blade, transfiguring it at a molecular level. The light erupting between Harry's hands was blinding, and Draco stepped back uncertainly, in spite of himself.

A crowd began to gather nearby and whispered excitedly as Harry poured more and more of his own magic into the blades conception. His eyes crackled emerald fire, focused on the blinding energy pouring from between his hands.

The trilling of Phoenix song chimed throughout the corridor, disrupting activities throughout the Hall of the Unspeakable. Heads began popping out of doorways and more and more people gathered nearby to watch this tremendous display of magic.

The trilling began to fade and with it the light between Harry's hands diminished and winked out of existence.

Harry held a gleaming silver blade between his hands. Its double edge was honed to a razor's sharpness. An ebony hilt suffused the gilded edged pommel.

Harry murmured under his breath and runes began to etch themselves across the surface of the blade. When he was finally finished he wiped a sleeve across his sweat covered brow and breathed a weary sigh of relief.

He grasped the pommel of the blade and performed an intricate sword form, one that Draco knew he would be hard pressed to try and duplicate and even then, he would never be able to match Harry's fluid mastery.

Harry finished the form by slashing the sword across a solid marble wall- the blade cut into the rock as if it were no more of an impediment than a soft pudding.

"The weight and the heft of the blade are bit light for my taste, but the blade is sound enough. It should suffice for now." Harry proclaimed as he proffered the blade, hilt first, in one deft motion that startled Draco even further.

"T-Thank you." Draco rasped gratefully, staring in wonder at the blade he now held in his trembling hands.

Harry nodded and disapparated from the Hall, leaving a stunned audience of Unspeakables staring appreciatively at the sword Draco held in his fist.

* * *

Harry arrived back in front of Potter Manor and quickly set about breaking his promise. He knew that Hermione, in her infinite concern, would be hot on his heels. With her, the rest of the Weasley clan would follow suit soon enough. He was approaching the time when many, if not all, would turn against him to try and forestall destiny- His destiny.

This he could not allow.

Harry drew his own razor sharp blade across his palm and let his blood flow. It dribbled down his hand and hissed like acid when it struck the ground, forming an ancient Rune that even Hermione would be unable to identify.

Once the Rune was complete, Harry intoned the ancient rights of Blood Magic and placed a ward over his house that he tied to his own life force. As long as he lived, none but a Potter could now enter the estate of Potter Manor.

His friends would no longer have access to his home and lands without his personal consent.

With a sigh of reluctant resolve, he conjured two off his signature '_stag patroni' _and sent one each to the Burrow and the Grangers, notifying them of their inability to access his property. He didn't want anyone splinching themselves by trying to _apparate_ or _port key _onto the grounds. The Granger's _port keys _would redirect them to one of his lesser homes in the far off safety of Australia.

That resolved, Harry apparated away to his next task. He was obviously still recovering from his ordeal at the Burrow, evidenced by his growing fatigue, but there was no time to rest. He had after all, **only four months**_, _before his date with destiny. He had to make sure that every moment counted.

* * *

A shroud hung over the Burrow. It was as if a perpetual rain cloud had stationed itself over their home keeping out the warming light of the sun. When it had happened was easy- the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

How it had happened was a mystery that only two people knew the answer to: One was unavailable for comment. The other... the other was unwilling to comment.

Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley clan, its heart and soul, went through her day as she had done thousands of times over the years. Sewing, mending, cooking, cleaning, all the necessities that went into running a successful home, only now she did so with none of the heart of her former self.

The fire had gone out of Molly Weasley replaced by a haunted melancholy that no one could shake her out of. Many times she had tearfully asked for Harry, but initially he had been unconscious in St. Mungos. Now, a week later, he was conscious and apparently healed, but was avoiding the family, much to the chagrin of the Weasley Patriarch.

Harry had severed all avenues of communication. None of them could apparate or floo onto his estate due to the _blood ward_ he had in place. Harry ignored messages sent by owl post, or _patroni. _Even Hermione had been unable to catch up with him, in person, as he was perpetually 'in the field', whenever she asked for him at Unspeakable Headquarters.

Arthur Weasley was beside himself; with worry for his wife and growing anger toward his seventh-surrogate son. Many times he had attempted to draw Molly out of the shell she had retreated into. His attempts had been met with tearful admonitions that

"You wouldn't understand. No one can. It's not me."

Many times he'd heard that phrase from her lips and puzzled over it.

_What does it mean_? _"It's not me" _

The obvious answer would seem Harry, as he was the last person with whom Molly had been in close contact. According to Fleur and Hermione, Molly and Harry had shared some form of empathic exchange, whereby much, if not all, of Harry's past experiences had been laid bare before her mind's eye. Molly had experienced Harry's past from his point of view, much like a roller coaster ride thru a _pensieve_, the only difference being that she had been privy to his thoughts and emotions during each experience.

Hermione had summed it up with brutal accuracy, "A life time of pain, terror and misery experienced within the space of a few never ending minutes."

Hermione hypothesized, and Fleur agreed, that Molly was in a state of shock. She would need time, time and understanding, while she sifted through the onslaught of Harry's memories and found a way to come to terms with it.

Harry could probably help her deal with some of what she had experienced, ie.. put things into perspective, ally some of her fears,.. but ultimately, it was up to Molly to deal with this.

Harry had done his level best to avoid inadvertently bringing this harm on Molly, but she had either ignored or forgotten his warning and brought this on herself.

Hermione pointed out one other crucial bit of information that the family had shamefully overlooked in their growing concern over Molly's current state, Harry had been forced to relieve those same terrifying memories that he kept locked away within his own subconscious,.. not once, but **twice**, that night.

Harry had been taken unwillingly along with Molly as their empathic conduit overwhelmed his ability to control. He'd been forced to relive all the terrible memories and the fears and sadness they had brought to his life. Then afterward, when he was obviously weakened and vulnerable, he pulled all that pain back out of Molly to spare her from being trapped within the nightmares of his own past. His need had been so desperate, his love so great, that he had raised the _**Phoenix Fire, **_and with it, he'd healed Molly's body and perhaps even her soul, but it was up to her to come to grips with the experience.

The family had been discussing all of this while Molly was relaxing in her garden the Sunday following Harry's disturbing _Patronus_ message which informed them that he was effectively 'cutting them off'. Unfortunately, Molly had quietly entered the kitchen, without their knowledge, and had overheard the last part of their conversation when Hermione had brought up the unforgettable experience of having witnessed the legend that was _**Phoenix Fire.**_

Molly burst into the living room among the gathered family, wild eyed and furious.

"Don't speak of it!" She hissed angrily. "You don't know of what you speak. It isn't a gift. Not something to be envied and admired. It's a curse!" She continued glaring angrily at her gathered family but said nothing further, not until Hermione's own never ending curiosity got the better of her.

_The intensity of Molly's convictions was shockingly clear, but Hermione had to know..._

"What do you mean, Molly? How can such a wondrous thing possibly be a curse?"

Molly wrung her hands fretfully, her lips worked soundlessly as she tried to think of a way to explain something that defied explanation. Something one had to experience to truly understand the depth of such a thing. She had been empathically linked to Harry when he'd inadvertently raised the _**Fire,**_ and she just barely understood. Harry had protected her from experiencing, first hand, what the _**Fire**_ did to him, but she had felt the echoes of it as it tore through his mind, body... and soul.

No one here, including herself, should know such a thing, if for no other reason than their own peace of mind. Harry would not understand her divulging such an extremely personal account of himself.

"Molly?" Hermione gently reminded her that she was waiting for an explanation.

"W-We are his f-family." Molly began haltingly uncertain. "For me to divulge such intimate details about what Harry experiences,. it is a betrayal,.. a terrible betrayal of his privacy, but,.. to not do so is a betrayal against humanity."

Molly paused to note the puzzled and apprehensive looks that drifted amongst her family.

"Merlin forgive me for this?" Molly breathed out in trepidation. She shifted nervously and turned around on the spot, taking in each anxious face gauging their readiness to hear something that is better left unsaid.

"_**Phoenix Fire, **_is not something Harry can control in that he cannot consciously summon it. He cannot control it once it comes into being. He can only give it a direction and it takes all of his will to try and keep it focused." Molly paused shuddering uncontrollably.

When she was finally able to get her anxiety under control, she continued.

"The _**Fire**_ was not meant to be wielded by mortal man. It is the power of creation incarnate; a glorious manifestation of love and compassion."

"Doesn't sound like such a curse to me, mum." George voiced a sentiment they were all considering.

"Doesn't it now?" his mother returned icily. "Then why don't you give it a try, hmmm?" Molly goaded her son. "I'll tell you why you don't? It would burn you to a cinder. None of us here could withstand its power."

"None of us claim to have Harry's kind of power, mum." Fred defended incredulously, coming to his twin's defense.

Molly shook her head dolefully as she apologized and attempted to explain further.

"I'm sorry , boys. This is very difficult to put into words and part of me is still trying to come to grips with it, but, I'll try to explain. Harry cannot withstand the _**Fire **_either. Harry is the _**Fire**_, or he becomes it,... I don't..?"

Molly's words failed her as she struggled with the concept she was trying to impart to them.

"H-His great love and compassion ignites the _**Fire, **_desperate need fans the flames and calls it forth, but it is Harry's life force that is the fuel by which it burns."

"What,.. but then..?" Arthur Weasley blurted out aghast at the implications.

"Oh, Arthur..." Mrs. Weasley lamented as her tears began to flow. She shrugged off his comforting hands as they reached for her.

She needed to make them understand.

"The _**Phoenix Fire **_does not heal and give life indiscriminately, it requires, as all things in nature do, a balance. To give life it must take life. It takes Harry's life and uses it for the fodder of its creation. It drains his mind and body. It tears into his magic and eats away at his soul. The greater the need, the greater it's hunger and the more it devours Harry in the process. It literally tears away years of his life, and it does not do so- pleasantly."

Molly scrubbed at her tear filled eyes and choked down a sob as she struggled with the memory of what Harry had endured on her behalf.

"The pain is beyond imagination. How he can even endure it for a moment without going completely mad is beyond my understanding. His empathy and occulomency walled me off from the worst of it. It was like an invisible barrier that shielded me from experiencing the torment he suffered on my behalf, but the empathic link remained. I could not, per say, feel the pain first hand, but I felt how it affected him through our link. I never thought it possible that someone could suffer so much. I'd like to think, that as a mother, I would do the same for anyone of my children, but I know in my heart that I couldn't bear it. It both humbles and shames me to admit that just to myself, let alone to all of you. I only admit it now, openly, because Harry deserves the recognition." Molly paused to let her words sink in.

She watched anxiously as the faces around her living room began to show dreadful glimmers of understanding, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

_For Harry's sake, they deserved to understand the entire magnitude of what the __**Fire**__ costs him._

"I see by your faces that you all begin to understand, but it isn't enough that you understand, he deserves better. As much as I would never care to repeat the process, I wish that I could impart to all of you what it was like for Harry when the _**Fire**_ consumes him. It is something that you would have to experience to completely understand?" Molly let off apologetically.

Jane Granger dabbed at the corner of her eye and voiced what the rest of them were thinking. "Please try to explain it, Molly?" Jane entreated hopefully.

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the Burrow's living room.

Molly grimaced distastefully, but resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Hermione, would you by any chance know how old Merlin lived to be?" Molly asked surprising the rest by her change of topic.

"No one really knows the exact number, but , he's believed to have lived to be well into his late two hundreds, perhaps even three hundred." Hermione answered in her tutorial fashion.

Molly nodded her head appreciatively, "Merlin was reputed to have been the only other person to have ever been able to raise the _**Phoenix Fire**_, correct? " Molly continued along this vein, ignoring the puzzled expressions of the rest of her family as she did so.

"Well, yes, but, history reports that he was only able to do it that one time, and even then it did not manifest itself into a full phoenix like Harry's did on the night he faced Voldemort. The other two times that Harry was able to raise the _**fire**_ were to a far lesser extent, although when he healed you his aura transformed into a spectral apparition of a phoenix. I think that had the need been greater and given more time, Harry would have transformed completely, like he did the night he faced Voldemort for the final battle." Hermione conjectured.

Ron smiled at her from her flank. As annoying as she could be when in full 'Know It All'lecture mode, it was at those instances when she was truly in her element.

Molly Weasley nodded her head after Hermione finished. "I agree."

"Molly, luv,.. where are you going with this?" Her husband expressed the same puzzled sentiment that the rest of them were thinking.

"My point is this." Molly explained. "The more powerfully magical a person is, the longer there life's expectancy. Most wizards and witches live to about a hundred and twenty years. Albus Dumbledore, as you know, was considered to be one of the most powerful wizards of the age. Albus was one hundred and seventy three when he was killed, but I think it safe to surmise that sans that, Albus would have lived to be about two hundred. Merlin called the _**Fire**_ once, only once, and he is considered the most powerful wizard in history. Hermione, how would you stack up our Harry against what history has recorded regarding Merlin's abilities?"

Hermione goggled at Molly Weasley. Most magical folk would consider it blasphemy to even dare to compare themselves in the same league with Merlin. Even Voldemort in all his arrogance had never made such a boast.

Seeing her surrogate daughter's reluctance to answer, Molly played a trump card, a little something she had gleaned from her empathic link to Harry's subconscious.

"Would it help to know that Harry is of his blood? Harry is the last scion of Merlin's line." Molly dropped a bombshell that erupted throughout the gathering.

"But that,.. that's not possible?" Arthur Weasley began to argue. "There is no record of any remaining blood relation to Merlin in existence."

"It is true. I saw it in Harry's mind when we were linked, though I highly doubt that he would ever willingly boast such a claim." Molly assured with a churlish grin.

After the excited fervor over this proclamation died down, Molly continued.

"Hermione, your opinion if you please?" Molly pressed.

Hermione had a trapped, pinched expression on her face, but she answered.

"This is my opinion, and only my opinion. I ask that none of you ever divulge to anyone what I am about to say,.. especially not to Harry. Harry would neither agree, nor would he condone my expressing this opinion."

Heads nodded agreement around the room.

Hermione took a cleansing breath and continued. "As most of you know I have a bit of a thing for studying Magical History." She paused to roll her eyes at the sarcastic sniggers that sounded around the room.

"Anyway,..." she huffed. "I've spent a great deal of time researching Merlin himself. From what I've gathered through my studies into Merlin's history and what I've witnessed personally and know for a fact to be true regarding Harry's own abilities,.. then I would have to say this.." Hermione paused and sighed in resignation.

"Merlin is not even a patch on Harry Potter."

Hermione braced herself for the arguments and the gasps of outrage and denial such a claim would illicit, it never came.

Fred whistled low between his teeth in awe. "If it had been anyone else I would've been skeptical, but with ' Mione's endorsement, I'd say it was a fact."

"Here, Here." His twin gave her the thumbs up of approval.

Ron just sat gapping at his fiancé. He's never even considered such a thing himself, but yeah,.. _she's right. Harry's the real deal, as they say_.

Molly smiled faintly, holding up her hands to quiet the rest of her gathered friends and family. "I concur. Now, with that revelation in mind, I come to the point I was trying to make earlier. Merlin performed the feat of calling the _**Phoenix Fire **_and yet despite the drain on life force as a result, his great magical prowess was able to sustain him well into his two hundreds. Now we come to our own Harry Potter, who admittedly this room believes his power rivals or even exceeds Merlin's own. With that in mind, one could extrapolate that Harry could well live into his three hundredth years or more."

Molly paused as heads around the room nodded their agreement with her logical conclusion.

"Wrong." Molly scathed startling the rest. "Harry will not live to see his three hundreds, nor is it likely that he will even live to two hundred." Her family gaped at her in puzzlement, not following the logic of her conclusion.

"Every time he calls up the _**Fire, **_it consumes his life force. As I said before; everything in nature requires a balance. For the _**Fire**_ to sustain life to heal and protect the lives of others, it requires an equal amount of life force to fuel such an undertaking. Harry has lost dozens of years of his life during each episode. I think it fair to surmise that Harry has lost at least half of his total life expectancy to raising the _**Fire**_. The years have literally been burned right out of him. As horrific as that prospect sounds, I tell you this- Harry considers that aspect of the exchange, not only fair, but a blessing."

"Merlin's balls!" Ron bellowed in outrage. "Why would he think that? Why would anyone think cutting their life short would be a blessing?" Ron asked incredulously.

It was many pain filled, anxious minutes later, before his mother answered the question, choosing to ignore his language as she did so.

"Ronald, he's your best friend, next to Hermione, despite that; you, like the rest of us, tend to overlook the essence of the man were discussing. I know what is in his heart and his mind. I know the very soul of the man, and I tell you- it's glorious!" Molly paused and turned toward a sniffling Jane Granger.

"You were right , Janey. That talk we had about Harry when you said you think of him as an angel. He is an angel; an angel who wrongfully considers himself a pariah. Its heart breaking, but yes, he truly believes that his existence is a blight, one that puts the rest of us at risk. Along that line, I know one thing more? I know what it is that terrifies Harry Potter." Molly Weasley stated cryptically.

"Harry isn't afraid of anything." Charlie scoffed. His sentiment was seconded and bolstered by several of his siblings.

Molly Weasley raised an incredulous eyebrow at their admonition, but it wasn't she that refuted her children's claims.

"You're wrong. You're so wrong, all of you." Ginny Weasley haltingly disagreed with her brothers, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes.

To say that the others were shocked would be an understatement. Ginny had shown no interest in anything 'Harry' related since they had performed the specialized _obliviate charm _on her over two years ago, which was the charm's intent. To show any concern, let alone insight into anything this personal regarding Harry was - **shattering.**

Ginny scrubbed at her red rimmed eyes and explained. "He's terrified of losing one of us. The reason Harry doesn't mind that the _**Fire **_has burned away so much of his life is obvious; Harry would consider it a blessing if he were to die before the rest of us. He's terrified that he will outlive us. He's lost too much in his life. He can't bear the thought of losing anymore. He would gladly let the _**Fire **_burn him to a cinder if it would save even a single one of us!" Having driven her point home, Ginny fled the room in tears.

Ron turned to Hermione with a shocked, almost hopeful look on his face as he whispered so low that only she could hear. "You don't think she's remembering?"

Hermione continued to stare calculatingly at the stairs that Ginny had just left by, but she answered him softly.

"I.. I don't know, but there's something..."

After several minutes of soul searching and personal introspection by the gathered family, Arthur Weasley seized the opportunity and asked:

"Is there anything else we should know that would help us to better understand Harry? Something that might give us a clue to why he's drawing away from us again?"

Molly's eyes ghosted toward Hermione's and locked knowingly with hers.

"Many things, Arthur. So many things, but where does one even begin? How does one go about unraveling the mystery that is Harry Potter? I-I won't divulge any of the more intimate details of what I inadvertently witnessed when Harry's mind and soul linked with my own. To do so would be an unforgivable betrayal of Harry's trust. I will only say this, however, none of us gathered here,.. **none of us, **have in anyway an understanding of the breadth of what Harry has faced in his past and what lies in his future. You all haven't the slightest clue about how he has suffered, or what he has sacrificed."

Molly Weasley paused to gaze appreciatively at Hermione and then Fleur.

"Except perhaps you, Hermione, and you too, Fleur. I think that you both have some insight in this matter, but I can assure you that you've barely scratched the surface in your understanding. Either way, I think you should know this; Harry is extremely grateful for the care and compassion that you both have shown him during his young life. It is probably nothing he would ever feel comfortable enough to say, but it is always there, right on the tip of his tongue. He does say it in other ways, you know."

"H-How?" Fleur sniffled out wondering.

Molly smiled condescendingly. "When he lets you touch him, knowing that to do so he risks making himself vulnerable to your own empathic probes, yet he trusts you enough to let you do so anyway. When he resists your Veela allure out of respect for the person you are. He also said it when he sang for you at your wedding, dear. He says it in so many ways,.. you just need to feel it with your heart, not watch for it with your eyes or listen with your ears."

Her gaze turned away from a now openly crying Fleur, to an apprehensively expectant, Hermione. "Tell me,.. please?" she rasped.

"I hardly think that someone as astute as yourself needs me to point out the obvious?" Molly answered with a coyness that reflected a welcome glimmer of her former self.

"P-Please,.. I want to hear it anyway. I need to." Hermione pleaded.

Molly shook her head wistfully, her eyes held a melancholy sadness that her words reflected.

"There is so much that I so want to tell you, but , they are not my secrets to tell. Though they are hardly secrets to anyone except perhaps yourself, Hermione. Janey, if you would, dear?" Molly directed her gaze toward Hermione's mother, enlisting her support.

Hermione turned expectantly toward her mother.

Jane Granger sighed and shared a brief look with her husband before answering her daughter's unspoken question.

Jane Grange shrugged her shoulders and said flatly. "Harry is your brother."

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"You , yourself have said this many times, dear. You call Harry the "brother of your heart". I've often heard you say such things as "I love him like he was my own brother" or "I couldn't love him more if he was my own brother" etc.., yet, you continue to over look the obvious? Harry is your brother." Jane explained smiling pointedly, with an indulgent smile

"He and Ron are my best friends and yes, I 'm in love with Ron, and I do love Harry; like a brother, but.." Hermione began to defend primly.

"He is your brother." Richard Granger added his conviction, picking up for his wife.

"It was Dumbledore who first brought it to our attention." Jane Granger chimed in.

"What do you mean, 'brought it to your attention'?" Hermione repeated disbelievingly.

"How many times has either you or Harry saved the others life ,dear?" Richard Granger asked his daughter.

"Several, but that's a life debt. Our magic would,.. would..?"

"Ah,.. I see the light is finally on?" Jane Granger quipped.

"Dumbledore explained to us that your magic would form a bond. He said that the bond would strengthen and grow with each new life debt that was added to it He said that the strength of the magic involved and the emotions they illicit, would be the deciding factor in how the bond would ultimately manifest itself. You are, of course, a very powerful witch." her father acknowledged with no small amount of obvious pride.

"How strong would you say that Harry's magic is?" Hermione's mother continued with a knowing grin.

"Unprecedented. Harry's magical power is off the scale." Hermione acknowledged with absolute conviction. It was a statement in fact that no one in the magical world would readily argue against.

"With that in mind," her father continued to point out. "given that you have this indelible life debt that has continued to overlap and be strengthened by two very powerfully magical people who are already extremely close friends,.. how do you think that magic would interpret such a bond?"

"I-If we were in love it w-would consider us soul mated." Hermione acknowledged, grasping Ron's hand for support as she continued. "If we loved each other in the platonic sense, such as friendship, it would,.. it would...?" Hermione's eyes went wide in sudden understanding.

"It would consider you 'brother and sister'. Jane Granger finished for her. "As far as magic is concerned, you and Harry are brother and sister. Given the strength of Harry's magic in this instance, I would say that it's entirely possible that magic would recognize you as Harry's own blood. For all intents and purposes, in the eyes of the magical realm, you- Hermione Jane Granger, are also a Potter!" her father concluded.

* * *

While the drama unfolded downstairs, Ginny paced the floor of her room, stopping every now and again to gaze out her bedroom window longingly toward the pond at the edge of the Burrow's property.

_It was dream, wasn't it?_

So many times over the past days she found herself unconsciously gazing forlornly toward the Burrow's pond. Part of her insisted it was all a dream. It was an amazing, soul searing dream, but a dream none the less. Another part of her, (she realized with a deep blush at her own brazenness), hoped fervently that everything that had transpired that night was actually real. That Harry had held her in his powerful arms. His warm naked flesh had melded into hers. That he had made love to her with such passion and yet, tenderness,… it was breathtaking.

She was being silly. It was nothing more than an exacerbation of her childhood infatuation with the "boy who lived". _A school girl's harmless daydreaming, nothing more._

_And yet_,..? Her heart ached for him. Why should it ache for someone who's never been anything more than her brother's friend, an acquaintance? Her dreams at night were filled with images of Harry's terrifying adventures, a-and other things.

She must have read a book or some such about him and now her subconscious was bringing it to the fore.

There was still one thing more, though; one thing that made absolutely no sense to her. It was like something on the edge of her consciousness. Something that was just out of her mental grasp...

Lately, her dreams had been filled with not only Harry, but also a wooden box with hand carved hearts entwined on the lid. The box seemed so important,.. no, .. not the box, but what the box held? Whatever was inside that box, it was beyond important. She suspected it held the answer to her dreams.

* * *

Jane Granger and Molly Weasley walked quietly through the garden with an overloaded, Hermione, trailing behind. They paused, sharing a look of mutual satisfaction before sitting down on the soft grass just before the edge of the sandy shoreline that stretched around the southern half of the pond. Hermione strolled absently past them and stopped at the edge of the pond. She wrapped her arms comfortingly around herself as if to ward off a non-existent chill, while she stared out over the calm water toward the small island in the center of the pond.

This was one of her most favorite places in the whole world. So many happy memories were formed here; The look on Ron's face when he saw her in a bathing suit for the first time; Harry and Ginny lounging on the shore of the island, sharing warmth and tenderness; The four of them having chicken fights; Lying on the beach and staring up into the sky, each describing a different shape that they saw hidden within the clouds as they glided by overhead.

She longed for those days, now more than ever.

"I know what you're hoping for, but I can't tell you why Harry's pulling away from us, again?" Hermione whispered bitterly. Her voice was so soft that she was surprised her mothers had heard her.

"You don't need to, Hermione dear." Molly softly reassured. "You need only accept it." Molly added sagely.

Hermione rounded on them, turning from her shoreline gazing. Her eyes were sharp, accusing.

"Accept it? How can I possibly accept it? You know what he means to me. Haven't you all just spent the afternoon pointing out that he's my **brother**?" Hermione scathed.

Molly and Jane shared a sympathetic look, before Jane Granger took the lead.

"Molly and I believe that Harry has been touched by God's own hand. He is the light's chosen one, it's champion."

"And as such, where destiny wills him, you cannot follow." Molly added.

Hermione goggled at them, taken aback. "But I'm his second; his shield maiden? It's my place to fight at his side. He needed me before, with Voldemort. He needed Ron and me, but we failed him. I won't fail him again." Hermione vowed defiantly.

Molly Weasley just shook her head wearily by way of answer.

"You doubt me?" Hermione spat incredulously.

"I've never doubted you or Ron." Molly reassured with honest sincerity and no little pride.

"But this is different. Things are different. You can't help him this time and I'm afraid what may happen if you try?" Molly intoned apprehensively.

"What makes you think I can't help him? I'm a powerful witch, you said so yourself only minutes ago." Hermione puffed herself up indignantly.

Molly sighed dejectedly and repeated in a monotone:

_**"The time of the three has ended.**_

_**Two have become one, and the one now stands alone.**_

_**For he **__**alone **__**can forestall the coming darkness.**_

_**It comes for **__**him**__**."**_

Hermione stood gapping at Molly Weasley, who for her part had a look of resigned calmness. Jane Granger looked on surprised, but by no means was she shocked at this revelation.

"The prophesy!" Hermione whispered aghast, nervously scanning the area before throwing up several silencing charms.. "How do you know… What do you know?" Hermione pressed anxiously.

"You forget, I've been inside Harry's head. I know what's inside there; including this new prophesy." She answered with smug certainty.

It took a moment for the full potential of this revelation to sink in, but when it did..

"Then you also know why he's distancing himself? What he's planning? Please tell me? Tell me everything." Hermione prompted excitedly.

"No" Molly answered with cool conviction.

"No? What do you mean- no?" Hermione bristled.

"Jane and I think it best that Harry's secrets remain just that, Harry's secrets. What he does,..?" She struggled to explain without revealing too much of what she knew. "What he's doing, he does for all us. He sacrifices so that we may live. He defends so that we may thrive and live in freedom. You, more than anyone else, should be able to fully comprehend the ramifications of holding such an office. I can tell you this; Harry understands what's expected of him." Molly lectured with stern compassion.

Hermione had the decency to look abashed for a moment before a scowl of enlightened understanding marred her features.

"Wait a second. You said "Jane and I" do you mean you shared your insights into Harry with my mother, but won't do so with me, his own sister?" Hermione bit out caustically.

"I sought out Jane's advice, yes." Molly defended her actions.

Jane Granger nodded and took her cue. "We discussed our concerns over Harry's, (at times), troubling behavior. He may seem cool and distant at times. The things he does often seem impulsive, but.. " Jane let off

Molly interjected. "Once you get inside the man's head, you realize there's a clarity of purpose that's astounding. Even pranking the twins serves a purpose." Molly chuckled , but retained her awed expression considering her insights into Harry's mind.

"What purpose does pranking those two gits possibly serve?" Hermione huffed skeptically.

"Harry enjoys the distraction greatly. It relieves his tension and helps him clarify and put things into perspective, but most of all it amuses him. Despite all their squawking to the contrary, the twins enjoy it as much as he does. They see it as a challenge. Harry knows this and he enjoys the competition. It keeps them all sharp, as it were." Molly confided smiling appreciatively.

"W-What else does he do?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Molly answered grinning coyly.

"Please?" Hermione begged.

"Hermione Jane Granger." her mother scolded. "You have eyes, use them." she directed.

"He protects us." Hermione sighed and then pointed out. "He protects all of his family and friends."

"True." Molly agreed cagily. "But you fail to appreciate the big picture. Harry protects **all** of us." Molly cast her arms out wide for emphasis. "He goes everywhere he can and does all that he can to protect as many people as is humanly, or in this case, as inhumanly possible."

Hermione gapped at Molly with a look of consternation.

"You remember those Superman comics you used to read ,dear. " Her mother 's reference was odd?

Hermione's eyes went impossibly wide in sudden understanding.

"You don't mean that he..."

"Flies around the world saving people?" her mother answered cunningly.

"He uses his empathy to seek out those in need, and with the use of his _elemental_ abilities, he's able to lightning travel there in a trice to lend assistance."

"I,.. I never.. even ..considered such a broad scope. Is it possible?" Hermione was astounded by the ramifications.

"Tsk, Tsk." her mother chided. "You bask in the light of day, yet you fail to take into account the wonder of creation that has brought the warmth and luminescence you so readily enjoy?" Jane Granger quoted sagely.

"W-What else?" Hermione pressed on meekly, choosing to ignore her mother's metaphor, realizing she was only using abstracts because they irritated someone logically minded, like Hermione. .

"Well, for one thing. I know about Susan. I know that you know about Susan, because Harry didn't _obliviate_ you like the rest of us." Molly replied with a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Susan?" Jane Granger asked intrigued.

"Later, Janey dear." Molly promised.

"Y-You disapprove?" Hermione asked in trepidation, her eyes shifted emphatically toward Ginny's window, for reference.

Molly caught the direction of Hermione's gaze and the inflection within Hermione's question.

"Not the reasoning, nor the means, but then again, I have a vested interest in the direction of Harry's romantic interest." This time, Molly's own eyes shifted toward Ginny's bedroom window meaningfully.

Hermione caught the reference.

"If Harry sees this prophesy through, he intends to marry Susan." Hermione proclaimed, not wanting to get anyone's false hopes up.

"Possibly" Molly responded thoughtfully. "Possibly, but fates a fickle thing, as are prophecy's." Molly agreed with reluctant wisdom.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione was baffled by the direction of Molly's conversation.

"It means that the future is not a certainty. It means that Harry has other choices available to him, whether he knows that yet or not?" She paused to share a knowing look with Jane Granger, before continuing. "It also means that you should trust in Harry, no matter how difficult it may prove to do so, **trust him**. Do not turn against him, not for any reason." Molly warned.

Hermione gapped at her future mother in-law. "Of course I trust him. I've always trusted him and I would never turn against him. Never!" Hermione vowed, indignantly planting her fists on her hips.

"Then I think you should know something more." Molly continued reluctantly. "Harry sees the coming months as the time when nearly everyone he knows, you included, will turn against him."

"How can he possibly feel that way? The Unspeakables revere him. People around the world honor and respect Harry." Hermione scoffed.

"That as may be true." Jane Granger agreed initially. "But crowds are fickle. Today's hero often becomes tomorrow's scapegoat. Didn't your own Ministry turn against Harry during the war with Voldemort, and more than once? her mother complained knowingly.

"Well, yes, but, they were afraid. Everyone was afraid and.. "

"And people do the unexpected when they're afraid. " Jane Granger answered for her.

Hermione nodded apprehensively. She didn't like the direction of this conversation, but she found herself reluctantly agreeing with the wisdom of it.

"Mum,.. Molly.. not that I don't appreciate it, but,.. why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked guardedly.

The two women shared another knowing look before Molly answered grimly.

"Because; you're the only person who now has unrestricted access to, Harry. You're an officer in the D.O.M. and can approach him at the Hall of the Unspeakables. Secondly; and most importantly, if what we believe to be true, if magic recognizes you as Harry's sister, than the wards at Potter Manor will accept you and grant you entrance to his estate. You, of all of us, can still reach him where he is most vulnerable; his own home. Help him, Hermione. Help him to know that he's not alone. Remind him that he's loved and wanted by all of us. Give him a reason to fight. To win." Molly pleaded.

"Harry always fights to win." Hermione scoffed. "He doesn't know how to lose."

"You're so very wrong dear. Harry knows how to lose. He's proven that by giving up his heart's desire, not once, but twice. He's about to fight a battle that he doesn't think he can win. A battle that right now he isn't sure he wants to."

Hermione staggered back as if she'd been struck. _Harry wouldn't give up, not for anything, except?"_

"What haven't you told me?" Hermione accused in a desperate tone.

"Harry has not shown you an accurate interpretation of the prophecy, Hermione. He changed a key word before he showed it to you." Molly answered with trepidation. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground; Harry would not easily forgive such a betrayal of his trust as the one she was now skirting.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her voice came out a dangerous hiss as she demanded.

"What word?"

Molly and Jane Granger shared another look.

"Stop that." Hermione spat losing patience with their infuriating 'nonverbal communication'.

"I won't tell you what wording Harry changed. That would be going too far toward violating his trust completely. I think it enough to remind you that the essence of the man is to protect others. He's trying to do that now. As always, his doing so could cost him dearly."

"Quit speaking in riddles and just tell me already?" Hermione spat venomously.

Molly shook her head sorrowfully. "I essentially have already, dear."

Seeing that she would learn nothing more. Hermione spat out, "Fine", and stormed off.

"Oh, and Hermione? " Jane Granger called to her retreating back.

"What?" Hermione managed to grind out with a hint of withering respect, turnin g back toward her mothers.

"Before you go off half cocked to confront Harry, remember what we told you? Trust him. Do not let him forget he's needed and wanted here. You might also keep in mind that, that darling kitten of his,.. Shadow, I believe he calls her?" Jane Granger paused reluctantly.

Molly nodded with a rueful grin. "Shadow is more than she might seem. She's also dreadfully protective of Harry. Both are the last of their kind... kindred spirits."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the cryptic tip, but I think I can handle an over sized kneezle- thank you very much." Hermione turned away and stalked irritably toward the edge of the Burrows _wards_ with the intent to _appararte _to Potter Manor.

After a small 'pop' later announced Hermione's departure.

"Do you think she'll be alright? " Jane Granger asked apprehensively.

Molly smirked. "Not to worry. Shadow will be fine."

"I meant, Hermione? Honestly ,Molly." Jane shot back exasperatedly.

"I should think Hermione will be alright. As protective as she is of Harry, Shadow does have a rather peculiar sense of humor. Now whether or not Hermione will appreciate said sense of humor is another thing entirely."

"She's going to be furious when she figures out how he's manipulated her." Molly remarked smiling appreciatively at Harry's cunning.

"Undoubtedly, but I love him for it and will thank his memory the rest of my days if the worst should happen." Jane returned worriedly.

Molly's face sobered. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating him, Janey." Molly cautioned.

"But it sounds so daunting, Molly,.. Even for Harry. Gargoyles, of all things,… and impervious to magic? Harry's greatest weapon has been rendered useless before the battle's even begun." Jane returned dejectedly.

"Harry's greatest weapon is Harry." Molly disagreed. "Besides, he has that lovely kitten of his guarding his back."

Jane raised an ironic eyebrow. "Lovely kitten indeed? Wherever do you suppose he found such a creature? " Jane asked in exasperation.

"With Harry, Merlin only knows? The magical world just thought Krakens were a legend, and here the boy goes out and finds one and befriends the beastie. I haven't heard such tales since reading the accounts of Merlin's life and even then, Merlin lived for hundreds of years. Harry's done as much, and perhaps more than Merlin already at his young age. He's,... He's breathtaking."

Jane quirked an envious glare in Molly's direction. "Quite a glimpse you got into the soul of our young hero?"

"Hero?" Molly echoed wonderingly. "Harry always scoffed at that label. It's high praise for anyone, to be sure. I've been there, inside his heart and mind. I've seen the dangers he's embraced. The countless horrors he's triumphed over is daunting and yet, he does so without a thought for himself. I know, I've shared in his pains and sorrows. Hero,.. hmm? Hero just doesn't seem a big enough word to adequately describe him." Molly let off with a sense of awe.

"I envy you." Jane commented sincerely. "I was jealous even when you first shared with me the experience. Despite all the pain and terror within that young man, there seems so much more. Something,. I don't know?" Jane exhaled, at a loss for words. Molly stared at her puzzled.

"There's something, and pardon the pun, something magical about him." Jane Granger struggled to get her point across.

"Ah." Molly sighed in understanding. "You want to know what's at the center of his soul?" Molly observed.

"What drives him? What makes him tick, as you muggles say?" She chuckled.

"Yes" Jane acknowledged excitedly. "Oh yes, Molly. Can you tell me what you saw inside of him? What he thinks? How he feels about things? Please, Molly?" Jane begged.

Molly threw her arm around Jane Granger's shoulders and gave her a reassuring half hug.

"You're asking me to describe the universe, Janey." Molly scolded good naturedly, but the scope of her reasoning was not lost on Jane Granger, yet her eyes pleaded with Molly to try anyway.

"Hmm, how to say it in words?" Molly puzzled. "There are so many layers of pain and loneliness that resulted from impossible encounters of the vilest, most horrifying nature that it defies description, but... beneath all of that there is a core within the man that's stronger than cold forged iron. DEFIANCE,.. Janey. Defiance is what passes for Harry's blood. **Defiance** courses through his veins and leaks from his pores. Harry's entire existence is defiance against the dark." Molly shuddered in trepidation before she finished.

"The defiance that's pumped through his veins is powered by a heart suffused with indomitable courage. Beneath all of that lies the true core of the man, his soul." Molly left off with a strange, almost blissful look.

"Go on." Jane anxiously encouraged her to finish.

"Janey,.. I.. looking at Harry's soul was like glimpsing creation. I felt like I was looking into the face of love. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so, love has a face. At least as far as Harry is concerned. Love has a face I recognize very well. Because of it, I have hope for Harry. Hope for us all." Molly let off, glancing toward her daughter's bedroom window.

Jane Granger hadn't known what she expected to hear, but it ended up being what she thought it would be,.. something that she would never forget.

* * *

Hermione emerged on the threshold of Potter Manor. She was about to knock when distracted by a familiar sound

"Purr-rowwwl"

She looked down to find Harry pet kneezle poised in front of the Manor door, as if she had been expecting Hermione. Which, of course, was utterly ridiculous? She was, after all, just a kneezle.

"Hello, Shadow." Hermione greeted uncertainly. She reached down to stroke the cats head but her hand stopped midway there, at the kneezle's warning...

"Grrr-Rowwwl "

"Well really?" Hermione huffed indignantly at the cat's unexpected animosity.

That's when Hermione made the mistake of failing to remember Molly and her mother's warnings where Shadow was concerned.

Hermione pulled her wand, intent to just frighten off the kneezle with a light burst or two.

Before Hermione could bring her wand to bear, Shadow pounced.

The black kneezle shot into the air and nipped Hermione's wand from out of her hand and leapt away around the corner of the manor and out of sight.

Shaking off her initial startled reaction, Hermione pelted after the cat, hurling a variety of epitaphs and threats as she did so.

Hermione rounded the corner in time to see the kneezle patting down a freshly turned mound of earth and purring in satisfaction. Two other mounds flanked the one she had just supposedly finished filling in.

"You couldn't have? " Hermione scoffed in disbelief. "There wasn't time?"

Hermione shooed aside the proudly purring cat and distastefully slumped down onto her knees, ruining her stockings and breaking a nail as she dug into the mound that Shadow had just vacated, intent on retrieving her wand.

"You'll be sorry when I've- Oh!"

**SNAP**

"Arggg!" Hermione shrieked in pain. She pulled her throbbing hand out of the hole she'd dug and found her throbbing fingers the victim of a common household mouse trap.

"Purrr-rowwwl" the cat cooed next to her.

"I suppose this is Harry's idea of a joke?" Hermione scathed as she freed her aching fingers from the trap.

Hermione shot the purring cat a caustic glare and groaned. "I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me as to which of the remaining two spots hold my wand?

"Merr-rowwl" She seemingly answered whilst pawing the mound on the right..

Hermione raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Just like that, eh?" She asked warily. "No offence, but I think I'll take my chances with the one on the left." Hermione proceeded to dig into the mound on the left, ignoring the cat's indignant hissing at her mistrust.

"What's this? Hermione pulled a rubber cat toy out of the earth scowling. She gave the toy a squeeze and was rewarded with a 'squeak' for her trouble, that and …

Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel, realizing too late that she'd activated a _port key. _

A moment, or an hour passed_, _she couldn't be sure of the time, but she emerged completely submerged beneath the surface of a body of water. Panicked, Hermione clawed desperately for the sunlit surface of the water that she was encased beneath. She emerged panting, more from her anxiety than the actual effort involved.

Treading water, she took in her surroundings before shrieking furiously;

"HONESTLY!" before regaining her feet within the Manor's koi pond.

'Purr-rowwwl" Shadow cooed while digging Hermione's wand out of the mound to the right.

"Very funny" A soaking wet Hermione spat sarcastically as she extended her hand toward the wand Shadow held between her teeth.

"Grr-rowl!" Shadow hissed warningly, her fur stood on end, with a tail puffed up to thrice it's size.

"Give me my wand!" She was cold, wet and pissed off!

Shadow dropped the wand into the pond, content to watch Hermione have to dive under to retrieve it.

Hermione dived under the cold water and re-emerged intent on delivering a good _stinging hex _to the irksome cat's hind quarters.

The wand fell from nerveless fingers and the blood drained from Hermione's face as she found herself nose to nose with a gigantic black cat, at least twice the size of a panther, growling low in its throat.

The rumbling of its warning growl caused ripples across the surface of the water.

Hermione would have gulped in fear, if her mouth hadn't gone desert dry.

"Shadow?" A welcome familiar voice interjected.

Hermione's eyes shifted ever so slightly away from the cat poised threateningly over her, toward the direction of the voice she'd heard.

Harry's form walked slowly into view.

His at first puzzled expression turned almost immediately into a broad grin upon seeing his human friend's predicament.

"Shadow, did you find a new fishy to play with? My, it is a funny looking one, isn't it?" Harry asked with no little amusement.

Hermione scowled angrily. "If you've quite finished?" she demurred sarcastically.

"I haven't even begun and I'm sure Shadow's just, er, beginning to get a few ideas of her own?"

The giant cat purred low in its throat. It sounded suspiciously like amusement, but there was a certain degree of mayhem in the sound of her purring as well.

"Harry!" Hermione demanded, losing patience.

Harry's face hardened and his tone lost its former humor.

"You come her uninvited and unbidden. You are in no possession to demand anything under the circumstances. Coming here without my knowledge or consent is as good as violating your vow to obey my commands. Were I to wish it, your magic would hence be forfeit. Do not press me, Hermione." Harry warned.

Refusing to be cowed, Hermione shot him an angry, defiant glare of her own, but held any further comment to herself.

After a pregnant pause in which the two friends locked defiant gazes with one another, finally , Harry relented slightly.

"Shadow" Harry commanded and the giant cat bound away without a backward glance.

Harry proffered his hand to assist her up, but she slapped it away disdainfully.

"She might have killed me, if you hadn't come when you did?" Hermione spat dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. Shadow obeys my commands without question. She would harm no one irreparably without my consent." he assured her.

"Irreparably?" Hermione questioned quirking an eyebrow as she slicked back her drenched dresses and applied _drying charms _to her sodden clothes.

Harry shrugged and answered sheepishly. "Wel-ll, she does tend to get a bit overzealous on occasion."

Hermione's eyes went wide at that.

Harry waited politely while she finished drying herself and re-styling her silken tresses.

Hermione eyed him coolly and asked." I suppose it's too much to hope for a spot of tea and some polite conversation?" She said in a scolding voice.

"Forgive my manners." Harry echoed without the slightest hint of regret. "If you'll just step into the parlor?" he paused, then added in amusement. "Without you wand, of course."

"Oh, of course." Hermione ground out between clenched teeth.

They had barely sat down in opposing loveseats, when tea and scones appeared on a tray in front of them. Hermione poured them each a mug of tea and politely handed a mug toward Harry, but her eyes never traveled up to his as he accepted the mug from her outstretched hand.

"You wish to know why?" Harry began without preamble, surprising her.

"Yes" she answered meekly, still not meting his gaze.

"Because I must." Harry returned vaguely.

Hermione's eyes blazed up to his ferociously. "That's not an acceptable explanation, not even by half, Harry." She scolded.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" He teased. "Was Molly unwilling to fill in all the blanks?" His insight startled her into abrupt silence.

Harry raised an ironic eyebrow. "I can sense her and you, even at this distance to the Burrow. I imagine I know of what you've been discussing and… I couldn't care less." Harry added by way of explanation in a challenging tone.

"We care about you. Is that so wrong? What you're doing , excluding us from your life,.. it causes us pain. Is that what you want or couldn't you **care less**?" Hermione returned haughtily, throwing his own words back in his face.

Harry just stared blankly at her, quietly sipping his tea.

For the first time since their impromptu meeting, Hermione noticed his state of disarray. His uniform was soiled and torn. His hair is disheveled and damp with sweat. A scant trail of dried blood dribbled down from beneath his right ear.

"You've been fighting?"she blurted out alarmed.

"Hardly " Harry returned nonchalantly.

"If not fighting, then what happened to your uniform and why are you bleeding?" She returned, dissatisfied with his vague explanation.

"Rockslide" Was Harry's one word answer to her question.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A rockslide? In England?" she asked skeptically.

"I never said anything about it being in England." Harry retorted, sipping at his tea.

"I thought we were past all this. I thought we were friends, family even, not uncomfortable acquaintances?" she lamented, wiping at the corners of her eyes. She hated when he was like this. It was both frustrating and hurtful

Harry smiled faintly. "Obviously **we are **family or the wards around this house would have never permitted you entry." Harry replied sardonically.

"You knew!" Hermione accused.

"That in the magical world, we're brother and sister?"

She nodded.

"Of course I knew. How come it took you so long to realize it for yourself? Not exactly what one would expect from the smartest witch of her age?" Harry teased good naturedly.

Hermione blushed embarrassedly. "To be honest I had a lot of help coming to the conclusion that magic considers us brother and sister. I guess emotion clouds my judgment where you're concerned." she confessed.

They lapsed into a slightly uncomfortably silence. Harry patiently waited while Hermione sifted through the myriad of questions that filled her head to bursting.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What is Shadow?" Hermione asked timidly, barely suppressing a shudder of trepidation when she considered that the unpredictable feline might be within ear shot.

This first of what would no doubt be a tidal wave of inquiries, surprised him as it was probably one of the more inconsequential pieces to the puzzle that was his life. He surmised it was no more than curiosity on her part; a puzzle to be solved before she could content herself with more pressing concerns.

"She is my friend." Harry replied simply as if that was all that mattered by way of explanation.

"No, I mean, she's obviously more than just a kneezle?" Hermione stressed.

"Since when do you consider something different a bad thing?" Harry quipped blandly.

"I don't, you know that, but..?"

Harry sighed in resignation, cutting her off. "She is my friend. She has my every confidence in her protection of this home and all that inhabit it. For that alone; she deserves my every respect and consideration." Harry lectured with a note of finality.

"I wasn't challenging your ownership, Harry." Hermione returned incredulously. "I was just interested in what sort of creature she is?" Hermione tried to defend her line of questioning, but too late she realized her poor choice of wording.

"Ownership? OWNERSHIP?" Harry spat in outrage, slamming down his mug. "I do not keep slaves, so get that through your activist oriented mind once and for all. Shadow has a home here for as long as she chooses without any strings attached. She chooses to act as protector of this home of her own volition. She, like me, appears to be the last of her kind and as such one can at least sympathize with her lot." Harry corrected angrily, glaring at his pretentious friend.

Hermione was stunned by the vehemence with which Harry defended his what,.. pet? familiar? Something did stick, however.

"What do you mean last of your kind? Harry, you're not alone in the world?" Hermione redirected.

"I am the last Potter, am I not? When I pass, my line will have vanished from the face of the earth. In time, the once prestigious Potter line will not only be gone, but quickly forgotten. Shadow's line already suffers the fate of obscurity. This is readily in evidence given that a learned witch such as yourself doesn't recognize a 'Changeling', when she sees one?"

"**A Changeling !**" Hermione shrieked in near panic. "But they're extinct?" she argued, clearly unsettled.

"Obviously not, or at least not yet. I have been searching for another when time allows. I'd hoped to find a companion, or even a potential mate for Shadow. I fear that she may well be the last of her kind." Harry lamented his frustration over his inability to find a suitable companion for his beloved cat.

"Harry, keeping a **changeling **as a pet is beyond dangerous. They're supposed to be unpredictably vicious, merciless."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "Shadow shows more restraint than most humans and has little reason to do so by comparison." Harry defended his familiar. His face took on a pinched, barely contained appearance and his voice came with bitter warning.

"I've already made it quite clear that I do not keep pets or slaves. If you insinuate such a thing again, you'll no longer be welcome here in any capacity, nor in my presence anywhere for that matter. If it is your wish to resign your commission within the Unspeakables and abandon your post as my shield bearer, you need only voice your desire, if not, then I expect a modicum of consideration and respect not only for myself, but for those who are proven **loyal** friends...**UNDERSTOOD**?" He barked out warningly.

Once her initial shock passed, Hermione managed to nod her head in agreement, stifling a sniffle as she did so, refusing to meet his eyes.

_Why is he so angry? _She asked herself worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. I wasn't implying anything untoward. I was just surprised." Hermione apologized.

Harry's glare softened. He accepted her explanation with a hint of fondness. "Surprised, and **curious**, as always."

"That to." Hermione agreed.

"Would you talk to me, really talk to me like you used to?" Hermione pleaded timidly, afraid to risk upsetting him again.

"I can't promise you anything, 'Mione, except that I'll , er, try not to lose my temper again." Harry half heartedly agreed, ashamed that he had obviously frightened her.

Seizing the opportunity, such as it is. "Did you show me an accurate representation of the new prophesy? You didn't leave anything out or change the wording at all, did you?" Hermione inquired sheepishly. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, full of care and concern.

"Molly..." Harry rasped in frustration, shaking his head regretfully. "Hermione, Molly saw a lot of things when she and I were connected. Some things were pleasant, but many more things were quite the opposite. I was privy to two such prophesies. The wording of one was slightly different from the other, but the one I showed you was the accurate representation of the two. Molly is worrying needlessly." Harry reassured her with a sincere expression on his face.

"But how do you know that the one you showed me was the accurate of the two?" Hermione asked still skeptical.

"I know because I hardly think my great- great- great- grandmother would lie to the last of her descendants." Harry returned emphatically.

Hermione studied his face, looking for some sign of deception, satisfyingly finding none. Harry could see her worry melt away as she visibly relaxed. A smile split her face as she reached out and grasped his hand.

"Thank you for confiding in me. It means so much to me, having your trust." she thanked him gratefully.

Harry fought back a painful grimace of disgust in himself as he returned her smile reassuringly.

He hated himself for lying to her, But he couldn't very well impart the true wording of the prophesy, not without her defying him and placing herself at risk. If Hermione knew the true wording she'd never let him out of her sight and would recklessly sacrifice herself in a vain attempt to spare him from his prophesized fate. All but for a single word :

_**If they take the Champion's blood-**_

_**the world will fall below a curtain of darkness **_

_**If the Champion sacrifices his own; **_

_**The light shall blaze forth in glorious triumph,..**_

_**and the **__**knight**__** will fall**__. _


	25. Chapter 24: The Culling

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters**.**

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Culling**

After an exhausting evening with Hermione, Harry found himself in a troubled sleep, plagued by dreams of his previous day's work:

Harry had spent the day in a northern region of the Ukraine. Silently he watched from a copse of scrub brush, his smoldering green eyes fixed on rubble strew cavernous maw gouged into the base of a lesser mountain of the vast steppes that stretched farther than the eye could see.

Days he'd spent tracking reports and rumors till he'd pinpointed a general location. Then, after two more days of painstaking searches, he'd finally been able to track the source of the gargoyle attacks back to this desolate location.

Given that the nearest town of recent sightings and vague attacks was some twenty miles southeast, he'd suspected a herd of aerial gargoyles in the area. Grounded gargoyles could move quickly, but not so quickly that they could cover twenty plus miles roundtrip and still return to the safety of their burrows beneath the earth before sunrise.

Aerial gargoyles could not sustain flight for long distances, but certainly twenty miles was within their range if they rested between flights,.. and found additional _nourishment_ along the shuddered involuntarily at that. Recent research into gargoyle lore revealed a propensity for human flesh especially that of magical folk. The stronger the persons individual magical core, the greater the sustenance they provided to the foul creatures. This troubling fact alone explained why the creatures were so doggedly pursuing Harry at every avenue. They were drawn to his prodigious magical signature like flies to honey.

Another shudder of revulsion rippled through his tired form. Would that the gargoyles merely planned to feast on his flesh and bones, but no, they had other plans for him, according to his ancestor, Maleficent Crenshaw. It was she who revealed the prophecy to him, that and the warning of what it portended. His **blood**, the prophecy stated. His blood was to be their salvation or their undoing.

Maleficent warned him that Garanthia Goyle's time on the mortal plane was drawing to a close. Though not immortal as she'd hoped, she'd received millennia to live her accursed life and that millennia was drawing rapidly to a close, at least for her and those that had been entombed beneath the earth with her.

Their rage was all consuming and it was directed solely upon the surface dwellers, rather than justifiably on themselves as their own greed for power had led to the folly of their cursed existence.

The gargoyles envy of all those who dwelled within the light had become twisted into a jealous hatred that only the genocide of the entire surface population would ensure this end, **blood** was needed. Not just any blood, but the blood of the light's chosen champion. Only Harry's blood would have sufficient power to nourish a successful hatching of a new queen, and with her, a fresh brood of horrors to replace Garanthia's waning hive of subordinates.

What he planned to do now would not forestall that future confrontation, but every little bit of culling would help tip the odds slightly more in his favor. Over the next three months; Harry planned to thin the herd as much as possible and in so doing accomplish the two-fold benefit of eliminating other avenues from which the gargoyle hoard could attack from or retreat to. This prophesy could go screw itself like the last one had him. He intended to survive.

It was nearing dusk as Harry stepped out, from the brush he'd used for cover, into the dying light of the fading sun as it drifted beneath the horizon of the steppes.

His attention was focused on the overhead gap in the mountain wall. It was to be from those who dwelled within that gap that he would steal their own life force to fuel the spell of their own destruction.

He reached out with his empathic senses and seized upon a vast pool of seething hatred and feral lust for blood.

Harry fought back his initial revulsion and set his resolve upon the task at hand.

He pulled upon the life force of the gargoyles who cowered beneath the mountain's surface. Haste dispelled the need for subtly; hence his ministrations did not go unnoticed as roars of outrage and denial issued from the maw of the caverns entrance. Ignoring the mountain's enraged inhabitants; he pulled their dark energy into himself. Thereby fueling his own magical reserves and weakening his distant foes.

His soul recoiled in agony as wave after wave of nausea pelted him. His body and mind railed against the violation wrought by harvesting such hatefully alien dark energy into himself. He was a vessel of the light, the dark energy he drew in was a sulfurous poison to all that he stood for- anathema.

When he could finally stand it no longer, he severed the connection, straining against his body's need to rid itself of the pollution that now coursed through his very veins.

The waning sun fell below the horizon as Harry's called forth his sword and drew it's razor sharp blade across his forearm, freeing his now tainted blood. His blood rained down in rivulets over his blade which he carefully used to draw a _chaos rune _in the dirt beneath his feet.

Howls of need fueled by the scent of his falling blood, rent the darkening sky.

_Hurry, Harry_. He prodded himself.

He hastened his preparation, not daring to turn his eyes away from the intricate design he was painting in his own blood with the tip of his sword.

He did not need to see. He could feel them coming. His plan was working well, almost too well.

_It's going to be close. _He warned himself silently.

With a shriek of triumph, a hoard of mottled gray demonic creatures breeched the cavern entrance and launched themselves into the cool night air.

A last stroke of his trilling blade and the rune was complete.

Harry chanced a glance upward. Dozens of misshapen creatures were spiraling down though the stagnate air of the mountain side toward his exposed position. His blood ensnared their senses while his blade called out to them. It's phoenix song fueled their endless rage for all things of the light.

Recklessly arrogant in their bloodlust, they plunged toward him, heedless of the destruction that awaited them.

_Patience Harry. _He steeled his resolve, waiting to the last possible, optimal moment.

He waited until he good feel the breeze from their wildly flapping leathern wings and smelled the stench from their decaying bodies.

Harry roared defiantly and plunged him gleaming blade thru the center of the _chaos rune _thathe'd drawn in his own blood.

The blade pierced the stone beneath his feet with a horrific rending screech of torment, as immoveable rock gave way to cold forge iron.

The _rune_ ignited, blazoning forth in molten fury .Harry called on the fount of dark energy he'd stolen from the descending hoard of gargoyles. He channeled that eldritch power thru his blade and into blazing chaos rune, adding to its own disruptive fury.

The gentle night breeze around him grew into a raging cyclone that buffeted the descending hoard, sending many careening into the jagged cliff walls around him. Others fled in terror toward the falsely perceived safety of their cavernous lair. They fled toward their doom.

The split in the rock surface where Harry's blade was impaled expanded outward at a frightening speed into the craggy wall of the mountain face.

An ominous rumbling overhead grew into a deafening roar as tons of rock fell from the cliffs above, pelting the last of the fleeing gargoyles that had still managed to remain airborne.

Shrieks of pain and abject terror filled the air, all but drowning out the roar of falling rock above.

Leather wings were shorn from grotesque bodies. Skulls were split, bodies crushed beneath uncounted tons of falling rock and debris.

Within the space of mere moments, the mountain floor was spattered with night black blood and gore, rocks and boulders careened wildly all around him.

Harry tore at his blade, trying desperately to wrench it free from its sheath of solid stone.

The rumblings from within the mountain grew to staggering proportions. The mountain floor shifted under his feet, knocking Harry to his knees. With a last Herculean effort he ripped his blade from the ground and 'lightning traveled' away, just as the mountain caved in upon itself.

Those within would never rise again from their rocky tomb.

Harry had made three more visits to the lower steppes over the next two months. He would have preferred spending every waking moment stalking the Ukrainian mountains, but other duties abroad had required his attention. He was still a Knight, and as such he was expected to render assistance where and when needed. Though the situation with the Gargoyles was a high priority, it would in fact be months till the final confrontation with the dread creatures and their queen, Garanthia Goyle.

Each of his forays into the Ukrainian steeps met with similar results of success, though the latter of which he'd suffered not only several deep claw wounds but a bite on his left thigh. Apparently gargoyles mouths were teeming with bacteria. Though the bite wound had been immediately treated, a rather nasty infection had developed that had him down for several days. It was time that he could ill afford. His fevered nightmares had been filled with guilty memories of the people he'd lost in past battles from mistakes he'd wrongfully thought he'd made. Voldemort had been a frequent visitor during moments of disorientation, adding to the dread over the coming confrontation.

The only consolation was that his fevered dreams were filled with memories of the _magical night_ he'd spent with the youngest Weasley member. As perfect as that night had seemed, it was still only a dream; a fantasy, one that warred with his memories of Susan Bones and added to his own guilt over his having _oblivated_ her,.. even if it was for her own protection.

Harry pushed away such musings from his troubled mind. What was done was done. He'd made the decision and now he must live with the consequences. Besides, there was no reason to feel guilty over the night he'd spent with Ginny. It had only been a dream, magically enhanced by the twin's cauldron. He was hardly responsible for the actions of his unconscious mind.

* * *

Harry spent his first morning out of bed, (in nearly week's time), lightly training. His muscles were tight and sorely in need of a good stretching followed by a long soak in the Manor's poolside hot tub. After a leisurely shower he enjoyed an early brunch provided by his family of elves. Dobby and the rest were ecstatic to have him home and healthy once more. Though they had been very attentive in his convalescence, it was like a cloud of doom hung over the lot, consumed by their worry over him. Now that he was up and about, they're natural exuberance had returned in spades.

Harry spent the afternoon going over reports from various concerns. The reports from Draco were encouraging. Many of the recruits had made significant strides in their weapons training. One such, though she had been a late start to the program, showed real promise according to Draco. Harry looked through the remainder of the report, but disappointingly, no specific names were mentioned.

Master Ergomen reported that the basilisk hide and another two somewhat usable shed skins he'd procured from the Chamber of Secrets, proved a sufficient quantity to provide breast plates for a total of one hundred and twenty three sets of armor. Though this was short of the numbers he'd hoped for, as nearly a hundred and fifty Unspeakables were showing promise. He'd have to see if Ergomen had any other suggestions to outfit the remaining thirty or so individuals.

The crafting of the swords was proceeding ahead of schedule and the entire order would be ready by the end of November. Ergomen had managed to scrape together enough scrape from the initial cold forging to smith a few assorted battle axes and daggers that he was adding to the order, free of charge. Odd, such generosity from a goblin?

The royalties from his last release of "Stand your Ground" had finally dried up. His tribute to Ron and Hermione had been an utter smash, but even classics lost their popularity over time. The profits from the song had filled the Knightway coffers to bursting. The charity would be able to run independently for many generations to come. With Weasleys involved, there would undoubtedly always be future generations of red headed geniuses to oversee the trust. Its continued security brought him great peace of mind.

Ron and Hermione had generously provided a charitable contribution to St. Mungos for research and development of magical maladies. The rest of their proceeds from the song had netted them modest financial security. Hopefully, Ron would, take his cue, and follow in his father's footsteps by filling his home with a new generation of ravenous Weasleys to drain every last knut of their new found wealth.

Harry picked up the last envelope waiting ominously on his desk. It was sealed with the Minister's crest. Harry broke the seal and scanned the short message that Amelia Bones had sent.

Though he was exhausted from over doing it his first day out of bed, he knew he would sleep little tonight:

_Despite her assurances that she would safeguard his personal interest in her niece; the Minister had allowed for Susan to begin dating Justin Finch-Fletchy again._...

Harry's mood had darkened in the weeks following the ominous message he'd received from Minister Bones. December arrived cool and brisk. The recruits now trained in full basilisk hide breast plate and wielded cold forged iron.

His desk was littered with glowing reports of their improvements. That and a vague note or two from the minister, regarding the growing relationship between an _obliviatedly _unaware, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

Part of him wanted to kick in Minister Bone's office door in and twist her head from her shoulders. She'd promised the Susan would have minders, ones that would not only discreetly guard her well being, but her virtue as well. It was a betrayal of his trust in the minister, and by contractual law, he could resign his position as a Knight and commission in the Unspeakables Corp. for breech od contract by the party of the second part. Part of him considered the option: Just shuck it all and live his life as he chose, prophesy be damned! His conscious would not let him embrace that course. Innocent lives hung in the balance, for a **knight** was prophesized to meet the coming darkness.

Though the Minister's note contained no details, he knew from past conversations with Susan that she had been intimate with Fletchy. He hardly doubted that their current relationship was a purely platonic one, at least not where Justin was concerned.

Another part of him rejoiced in Susan's good fortune. He had no misgivings that Justin would love and cherish her if given the chance. Susan was easy to love.

* * *

A few weeks later as Christmas approached ; Harry dressed in his most formal uniform, donned his cloak and apparated to the foyer of the minister's office. Despite his mixed feelings about the whole situation, he still wanted his pound of flesh over the minister's betrayal of her assurances to him. She'd promised to safe guard Susan until after the coming conflict, not surrender her virtue at the first opportunity. It was time to pay a visit and wish the esteemed Madam Bones a _Happy Holiday_.

Harry's boot heels clicked on the polished floor as he made his way unencumbered toward the Minister's office. Maybe it was the shock of his formal attire or the grim expression on his face that sent people scurrying out of the way of his approach. He doubted it was wholly either.

_P__eople were still awed by the whole 'Champion of the Light' crap._

He'd trade places with most of them in a heartbeat. The public's expectations upon him were both harsh and unyielding.

His expectations were relatively simple by comparison. He wanted a home filled with love and children. What he got was cold steel on his hip and a bleak future filled with an undoubtedly painful demise. He'd been a fool to risk a future with Susan, not that this new prophesy really gave him any say in the matter.

He'd vented his rage and frustration against the cold stone of his parent's grave. It had proven a futile and unsatisfying waste of time. He wanted someone living to shout at and the Minister would fit that bill nicely.

Harry entered the minister's outer office at eleven thirty in the morning.

"I wish to see the Minister." He demanded watching with some slight degree of satisfaction as Madam Bones' secretary's smile winked out of existence in response to his icy demeanor.

"She has guests in her office at the moment, Lord Knight. Perhaps, if you returned after lunch? I'm sure the Minister would be available to see you then." The girl offered uncertainly.

"Now will do." Harry growled turning from the secretary. His cape billowed out in his wake as he stepped toward the door and kicked it in with his booted heel.

"Sir?" The secretary gasped in shock.

Harry ignored her as he stepped into the Minister's private office without a backward glance.

Vaguely he registered amusement as he heard the secretary calling for security while stepped thru the ruined doorway.

The site that greeted him was not what he had envisioned.

Madam Bones' registered shock quickly dissipated to one of extreme concern as her eyes shifted meaningfully toward the guests in her office: Susan Bones and Justin Finch Fletchy.

"L-Lord Knight? My a-apologies on having postponed our meeting." She attempted to cover her alarm over the catastrophe that had just entered her office. "An unexpected personal visit from my niece detained me. She and her,.er,.. **fiancé**." the minister emphasized imploringly, her eyes begged Harry's understanding..

Shaking off his initial reaction to Harry's shocking entrance, Fletchy rose and proffered his hand toward Harry. "It's good to see you again Potter, er,.. I mean Lord Knight." he corrected sheepishly.

Harry blinked several times as he tried to organize his thoughts, shaking Fletchy's hand absently in the process.

"Of course you remember my lovely intended, Susan Bones?" Justin directed Harry toward Susan who stood and curtsied prettily saying, "Lord Knight."

"Er, Hi, Susan." Harry managed to gasp out. He was still reeling from his initial shock at the Minister's announcement.

Harry's eyes shifted toward the Minister's, she vaguely shook her head in silent apology.

"It's great to see you again, Harry." Susan greeted warmly extending her hand now that the formalities were over.

Harry took her hand and gasped in surprise from the contact. His empathy registered **two** individuals, not **one!**

"Y-You're pregnant?" Harry strangled out in utter shock.

Susan blushed crimson.

"It's a bit unexpected, but we couldn't be more happy." Justin came to his fiancé's defense.

Harry fought down the bile that was rising in his throat and ground out a less than honest,"Congratulations."

His eyes shifted again to the Minister's. This time she at least found the ability to meet his smoldering, accusatory gaze with a quilt ridden one of her own.

"You must be very,.. **proud.**" Harry ground out. The touch of sarcasm in the dual meaning of his words was not lost on Madam Bones.

"Harry,.. I..." She tried to explain, but he cut her off.

His cape billowed out as he turned violently away. "Another time, **Minister**." He spat her title with obvious contempt as he strode out of her office, ignoring the startled looks from arriving aurors who sheepishly filed through the outer office in answer to the secretary's panicked summons.

Harry pounded his way down hallways and stairwells. His face was a mask of fury mingled with a hint of deep sorrow. Heads appeared in doorways and just as quickly vanished on seeing the frightening look on his face. Others dived into already occupied offices to avoid incurring his impending wrath. Still others turned and fled in fear. He ignored them all as he made his way to the Hall of the Unspeakables.

He would take over lessons today. Merlin help Draco if his charges weren't up to the level of performance that his reports indicated. Harry needed a good bit of a distraction to vent his frustration and his intention was to find it facing as many swordsmen as could be had in a bit of practical training experience.

The long walk to the Hall of the Unspeakable did little to cool his anger. If anything his rage was at an all time high and subsequently, his control over his magic was tenuous at best.

He proceeded directly to the training area, oblivious to stares and calls of greeting as he passed through the Hall. Harry was about to abruptly enter the training area, when, thinking better of the idea, he chose to climb the nearby stair to the observation deck. What he observed was not to his liking. Not to his liking at all.

His gaze crossed the hall and settled on the two combatants at center court. The trainees had obviously thrived under Draco's tutelage as he'd hoped they would. That was all to the good. What was not so good was the identity of the person to whom Draco was currently investing his time.

Harry watched in volcanic silence as Draco, and his hereto now unnamed protégé crossed training swords in a mock duel. Though the training swords were dulled and non- lethal, they still could provide stinging reminders and deep bruises as a result of one's mistakes.

After several minutes of careful scrutiny, he traveled back down the stairs and entered the Training Hall. All activity; save the battle raging at center court, immediately ceased as his presence became known.

A sea of black uniforms parted before him as Harry approached the two combatants, Draco, and his **prize** student. So enrapt were they in their training duel that neither noticed his approach, at least not until he called out in a booming voice that carried throughout the Hall:

"All Trainees will take a fifteen minute recess, immediately!"

Draco's sword faltered mid air. His opponent almost lost the grip on their own sword in stunned surprise. Harry could tell that his arrival was most unexpected. People began to file out of the hall, whispering nervously amongst themselves and casting glances of trepidation in Harry's direction.

Draco's partner turned to follow the others from the hall, but Harry's command forestalled the departure.

"Scabbard those swords and stand fast!"

The two returned their swords to the scabbard at their waist and stood with eyes at attention.

Harry paced back and forth trying vainly to rein in his emotions before addressing the two. His magic had a mind of its own and was swirling around him, dangerously seeking release. Deciding he was as in control as he could possibly be, he rounded on Draco, standing nose to nose with his former school nemesis.

"By who's leave do you train here?" He ground out angrily.

"B-By your's Knight Potter." Draco stammered his reply.

"You were provided a list of all candidates were you not?" Harry scathed.

"I was, Sir." Draco replied in a respectful tone.

"I know for a certainty that this person's name was not on that list, by whose order do you train said person?"

"By mine"

Harry whirled around, his raptor gaze settling on Commander Turner's eyes as he approached.

"I gave Sword Master Malfoy leave to train any and all potential candidates. All have shown great potential, "some" he inclined his head toward the trainee in question, have shown greater potential than others. One sword , more or less, certainly couldn't hurt." Turner shrugged indifferently.

Harry's eyes narrowed with dangerous resolve.

"If that is your opinion, Commander, than I offer you the proof of your conviction."

With blinding speed Harry drew his blade, turned the pommel over and with a reverse grip he dropped to his knee as he drove the blade down to the hilt, thru the flagstone floor of the Hall.

The first ominous peels of thunder that usually heralded the blades release, gave way to a horrific screech of steel against stone. The flagstones shuddered beneath their feet like a great beast writhing in pain.

"By Confederation decree, Section Twelve, Subsection Part B; If a Ministerial body by act or omission of act does not keep faith with the party of the first part, the Magical Knight has the option to resign his commission as a Knight forthwith without recrimination on his part. His contract shall be considered null and void. I resign my commission as a Knight of the magical realm, effective immediately."

Commander Turner stood gapping dumbly as Harry proceeded to tear open his black tunic.

"Under my own authority, I promote Draco Malfoy to the rank of Lieutenant within the Unspeakables, entitled to all honors and privileges therein. For my last official act as an officer of the Unspeakables: I to resign my commission as a commander with the Unspeakable Corp., henceforth."

Harry opened his hand and his uniform tunic fell unceremoniously to the flagstone floor.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Turner stammered out in stunned disbelief, his eyes transfixed on the sword hilt and tunic at his feet.

"Deadly serious, Commander. The Ministry has failed me in the past, more times than I care to count. Today, a new Minister, in whom I placed my hope and trust, broke faith with me. By doing so, I am within my rights to resign my Knighthood and my commission within the corp. I came to these august halls seeking solace and instead find treachery. I can stomach no more. I quit!"

"But, Harry..?" Commander Turner attempted to placate but, Harry ignored him turning to leave.

"H-Harry ,.. please?"

Harry moved so fast he blurred as he rounded on them, startling all of the three back.

The object of his wrath retreated a further step or two as Harry loomed over her predatorily.

"For months you spit out my name like it's something vile. My answer to you was my warning, but did you heed it? No. Instead you assumed the worst of me and turned on me as so many others have always done. Do you honestly believe that your offer meant nothing to me? Do you not think that I would do all in my power to honor such a request if I possibly could? You know what family means to me and your offer was just that. You offered everything that I hold most dear in my heart. How could you possibly believe that I would reject such an offer callously? "

His accusations cut her to the bone. Tears filled her stricken eyes, and dribbled down her pale cheeks.

Harry turned away dejectedly.

"History repeats itself. First Lilly Potter is betrayed and her son is abandoned. Now her son is betrayed and Lily's namesake faces abandonment. I wish you and Remus more luck than fate allowed my parents, **Nymphadora**, and with it my sympathies to little Lily."

Harry turned his attention back to Commander Turner. "You have your extra sword, Commander. For her child's sake, I pray it serves you well."

Harry turned his attention to a stunned Draco Malfoy, who was still pondering the turn of events that saw him commissioned scant moments before.

"Draco, I hold you blameless. You have fulfilled your obligation. Though I can no longer command it of you, I ask that you remain and guide them as best you may. They are, on the whole, worthy of your best efforts. Fare well, Draco."

Draco's eyes fell on the retreating back of his former, most hated nemesis as he whispered reverently.

"Farewell,.. Harry."

Harry strode out of the Hall of the Unspeakables.

The blade he left impaled within the Hall's flagstones strained to break free and follow its one true master.

* * *

The headstone stood in silent vigil at his feet, as she had done so often in the past on his shoulder. Hours he had stood there in this spot. Whether rainy or cold, Shadow sat beside him in quiet support the whole time whilst he paid vigil to his first familiar.

"She was my first true friend." Harry offered solemnly.

"You are my last true friend, Shadow." Harry acknowledged gratefully, stroking the great cat's head fondly.

Harry took a final gaze at the head stone that rested at the foot of a giant oak tree that bordered the forest beyond.

**Hedwig**

**My First True Friend**

"We are the last of our kind, Shadow. Though I appreciate your loyalty, our paths now part. My destiny draws near. My fate is sealed, but for you there is still hope. In the wilds of northern Mongolia there is rumored to be a small pack of Changelings. Go there my friend. Take with you my love and profound thanks with blessings for continuation. I absolve you from service as protector to the Potter line."

The changeling eyed Harry stoically, but otherwise made no move to leave his side.

"You're steadfast loyalty honors me, but my mind is set. I release you. Good bye, my friend." Harry turned away from the quiet grave site and returned to the Manor house. Shadow sat in front of the grave site purring contently.

* * *

Master Egomen stilled his hammer and cocked a gnarled ear toward the entrance to his Smithy.

RAP-RAP-RAP.

There it was again, he hadn't imagined it. Someone was at the door. At this hour it could only be another goblin. No wizard folk rose this early in the day.

His spindly old legs carried him to the front door.

"What's all this about?" he cast out irritably as he threw open the door. His aged black eyes widened in surprise at the figure before him.

"Lord Knight! You honor my shop, sir." he acknowledged with heartfelt sincerity.

"Just Harry will do, Master Ergomen. May I come in?" Harry inquired politely.

"Of course, of course." the goblin ushered Harry into the warmth of his Smithy.

"How may I be of service this fine morning?"

I have need of a sword and I fear time is of the essence."

Ergomen nodded his head knowingly. "The rest of your commission is nearly complete. If you just step this way to my back stores you may chose one of them. They are of the finest quality, just as agreed."

"You misunderstand." Harry corrected the weapon smith uncertainly. "This blade is to replace the song blade I once carried. I have need of a new blade. One that will prove true, at least for a single day." he amended vaguely.

"Surely the song blade did not fail? Do but bring me the shards and I shall cast it anew. I vow it shall put its former self to shame." the goblin reassured.

"The blade held true, but I have need of another. I disavowed my Knighthood yesterday afternoon. The song blade belongs to the confederation. I was but the custodian of the blade for a time. Do you have something that would suffice in its place?. I would prefer a magical blade, if one is to be had? Price is no object."

"But Lor, Mr. Potter," he correcteduncomfortably. "If what you say is true than it is no longer you're responsibility? You're service ended with your resignation. Let the authorities..?"

"The responsibility is still my own. Besides, I have nothing better to do and no plans for the future in any case." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then take one of the forgings and with my blessing. Surly, your former troops will not suffer the loss of a single blade?" the aged goblin offered incredulously.

"I am recently told that one blade is as good as another." Harry responded with a hint of bitterness. "I never intended those swords for any such 'troops'. They were meant for my replacements, and so they shall be. Please, sir, surly you have something, or know of someone who could provide me an adequate bit of steel?" Harry all but pleaded.

Ergomen contempleted him for a lnethy moment.

_He shoulders a burden no longer his own. The wizards are all mad fools not fit to kiss the ground he stands upon, be it marble or shite! _

"Return to me tomorrow, Lord Knight." Ergomen stressed the title in a tone that would brook no argument.

"You shall have a blade worthy of the hand that wields it."

"I.. thank you." Harry returned in appreciative relief.

"Tomorrow then, Sir." Ergomen bowed him from his shop.

The door was barely closed and Ergomen was hurriedly flooing Gringotts to speak directly with Raynock, the goblin leader.

"Ah, Erness , to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Gringotts president greeted warmly.

"I bring dire news and with it a request, Lord Raynock."

"Indeed?"

"Mr. Potter was just here…." Ergomen began but was interrupted.

"You mean Lord Knight Potter." Raynock corrected.

Ergomen shook his head emphatically. "No longer that, Lord Raynock. He claims to have resigned his Knighthood."

"What?… Impossible? To do so would mean his life. A Knight cannot relinquish his sword save for his own demise. Not unless...? No,.." Raynock hissed in sudden contemplation. "No, they cannot have been so foolish, so callous?" Raynock grumbled in disbelief.

"What is it, milord?" Ergomen asked in alarmed curiosity.

"He could only relinquish his blade whilst still living if he was betrayed by those that had bestowed said trust upon him. Surly his superiors could not have been so unthinkingly ignorant to let one such as he slip through their very fingers?" the Goblin leader surmised aghast at the prospect.

"I fear it is so. He seemed quite sincere in his request for another blade. Despite all, he still plans to shoulder the burden of facing the dwellers below. The man's honor is without peer, milord."

Raynock's jaws worked soundlessly in contemplation. When he finally did speak.."The sword of Griffyndor?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I-I had hoped milord?" Ergomen ventured hopefully.

"He shall have it, that and more." Raynock vowed. "Has the cold forge breast plate been fashioned?"

"It has, milord, but I have yet to polish it."

"Then bring it to it's finest sheen. Present it to him with the blessings of the goblin nation. I shall have the sword of Griffyndor delivered into your keeping by the end of business hours today. "

"Thank you, Lord Raynock." Ergomen returned reverently.

Raynock nodded and ending the floo call and immediately placed another to the British Minister's home.

"Minister Bones speaking?"

"Madam Bones, please tell me this most disturbing news that has come to my aged ears is invalid?" Raynock growled reproachfully.

Amelia Bones face paled in recognition; Not only of to whom she was speaking, but of what he was inferring.

"President Raynock." She acknowledged formally. "I assume you're referring to Harry Potter relinquishing his Knighthood?"

"I am indeed, madam" Raynock growled impatiently.

Amelia Bones' eyes lowered and she replied meekly. "It is true."

"To what great idiocy do we owe this displeasure? This folly!" Raynock howled, though he already suspected he knew the answer.

"I-I'm afraid that I am m-myself to blame." Madam Bones answered truthfully.

Raynock stared at the Minister visage with a look of utmost revulsion on his face.

"Only an act of betrayal upon his person could relinquish the Knight from his duty without consequence to his magic or his person?" It was not a question but an accusation.

"Yes." Madam Bones agreed feebly.

"Look at me, Damn You!" Raynock demanded pounding his fist on his desk in rage.

Her pained eyes lifted only slightly, such was her shame.

"Have you any idea what you have wrought? You're infinite stupidity may have doomed us all! Not to mention that you have wronged the one person that deserves your utmost respect and consideration. May I be so bold as to inquire into the nature of what could possibly be so important as to spark a betrayal that could very well plunge our world into never ending night?" Raynock sneered.

"I-It is of a... p-personal nature." Bones stuttered, defending meekly.

Raynock cocked a bushy gray eyebrow. "Madam, if he wished to shag you on your very desk in the middle of a staff meeting, I couldn't care less. In fact, I dare say you've not had so tempting an offer in the past fifty years."

Despite his obvious insult, Madam Bones could not help but blush for the first time in years at the insinuation.

"Hardly" She bristled indignantly, recovering herself. "The former knight and I had an, er,.. agreement concerning my niece. The girl has moved on,... as it were. She's getting married, expecting a child." Bones struggled to explain. Her words sounded forced and desperate, even to her own ears.

"I see." Raynock returned sourly. "He's good enough to fight your wars but not to court your kin. You disgust me woman. Henceforth, the goblin nation will no longer do business with the Magical Ministry. All of the Ministerial accounts shall be frozen immediately and shall remain so until you are replaced with someone who possesses an open mind. With someone who understands that fairness, courage and honor are more than mere words. Raynock out."

The fire winked out in Madam Bones grate. Despite the heat wafting thru her room, she could feel bitter cold remorse gripping at her heart.

Only months ago, she had been the center figure in a thriving Ministry, poised on the threshold of new and wondrous changes that would improve upon the lives of magical creatures of every kind. That was before she unthinkingly destroyed two hearts with what she had thought to be an act of merciful kindness at the time.

She had given her word to Harry Potter. Her vow that she would watch over Susan, safeguarding her virtue for his return.

Susan had been so lonely. The _obliviation_ she had suffered by Harry's own hand and Minister Boes' request, had done more than just grant Susan a clean slate, it had left her emotionally bereft. Then Justin had re-entered the picture.

She knew Harry's heart. Knew what was expected of her by their agreement, but Susan had been so lonely, and besides, the odds were stacked against Harry surviving this battle.

By her own command, Susan's protection detail was ordered to stand down. To ignore any overtures on Justin's part.

_What could be the harm? _She's convinced herself. Susan would unknowingly be free of the knowledge of what they'd once shared and Justin could at least be a pleasant diversion.

If Harry survived, Amelia herself would remove Susan's memories of her time with Justin. Once Harry restored her memories of the two of them, they could at last be together, free to live the life of peace and happiness that they so richly deserved.

It had seemed a harmless kindness at the time.

_Who was it that once said, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Whoever they were, they couldn't have been more right. Hell is what she had bought upon herself_

Madam Bones wearily considered these details as she made her way idly down to her breakfast table. She slumped into her chair and with a growing sense of dread trepidation; she unfolded the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Her worst fears had proven justified.

_**Daily Prophet **__**Dec. 16**_

_**Potter Resigns Knighthood!**_

_**In a bizarre set of circumstances, this reporter has learned that former Magical Knight, Harry James Potter, has renounced his claim on Knighthood with the Confederation of Wizards and also resigned his commission within the Unspeakables Corp.**_

_**As Potter was under a binding magical contract for a service period of three years and with over a year remaining on his original contract, breaking such a magically binding agreement would require a breach of trust on the part of the Confederation and, or the British Magical Ministry for him to be eligible to resign without incurring the consequences set forth by his magical contract, otherwise, Potter would be faced with the loss of his magical powers and his very life. As no such loss is reported and Harry Potter is still very much alive, one can only assume that one or both of our governing agencies is at fault in this matter.**_

_**One can only wonder what could have transpired to illicit such a catastrophic separation.**_

**For a list of Potter's previous accomplishments; see page 6.**

**For comments by the general public; see page 7.**

**For speculation on what the future holds for the Wizarding world's greatest hero; see page 8.**

_The road to hell, Amelia. _She admonished herself. _The road to hell.._

* * *

The Weasley family was currently staring at the lead story of the morning paper with varying degrees of shocked disbelief on everyone's faces, all save one.

Hermione quietly waited for the coming barrage of questions. She hadn't had to wait long before everyone began a seemingly endless inquisition into the matter.

Hermione held up a hand, indicating the need for silence. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and offered, "I don't know what's happened, at least not all of it. I suspect some of what's transpired, but until I confirm it with Harry, I'd rather not hypothesize."

Seeing that another wave of dissatisfied requests for more was in the offing, she added: "I can say this much. What the Prophet says is true. Harry was in some way- betrayed. He was able to resign and yet retains his magical abilities and thank, Merlin, his life. Such a thing would not be possible unless he was treated dishonorably. I know what happened in the fallout, but what I don't know is what happened to get to that point."

"Is he alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Hermione returned truthfully. "Our relationship has been strained of late. Harry doesn't confide in me as he once did. He didn't return my owl last night and when I tried to apparate to his house, I found that I couldn't remember the coordinates. I suspect he's added a _Fidelus_ _charm _to the wards that protect Potter Manor. I planned to visit Remus and Dora this morning to see what there take on all this is?"

"Why would you go to the Lupin's they've had no contact with Harry for quite some time, to the best of my knowledge?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"True, however, I have it on good authority that Dora was present yesterday when Harry resigned his post. I understand it was quite a, er.. dramatic departure."

"But Dora Lupin is an Auror? She would have no reason to...?"

"She was training with the Unspeakables yesterday, and apparently has done so in secret for some time. She was not well received by Harry when he found out."

The twins whistled in exclamation.

"Quite" Hermione agreed smirking. "As I mentioned previously, I believe this was the fallout. I suspect something happened prior that which already had Harry on edge. Dora was probably just the straw that broke the hippogriff's back. I'll no more when I see her this morning."

"Not that I have anything against Dora mind you, but, she has been just awful to Harry since he refused to guardian little Lily."

"Can't blame her for that mum, Harry was a right git about all 'o that" Ron offered incredulously.

"He was only sparing their feelings, the poor dear." Molly quipped knowingly.

The rest of her children knew better to argue the point and remained silent. Molly had an unfair advantage of being privy to much of Harry's private thoughts and emotions that made any debate with her a moot point.

An hour later found Hermione knocking quietly on the front door of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Remus Lupin's normally rosy face was pale and drawn as he answered the door.

" I'd like a word with Dora, please, Remus." Hermione announced.

" er, Hermione, Now's not the best time really." Remus tried to discourage. "Dora's had a bit of a rough go of it last night. I take it there's some trouble at work that has her rather preoccupied?" he surmised inquisitively.

"I take it you haven't seen the morning edition of the Prophet as yet?" Hermione indicated as she brushed past his attempt to block entry.

"Hermione,.. really.." Remus tried half heartedly to waylay the persistent young woman.

Ignoring his overtures, Hermione whisked down the hall to the kitchen.

Dora was rocking Lily in her arms, cooing softly to her daughter. Dora's eyes were swollen and red rimmed.

She had been crying all night by the look of things.

"Morning, Dora." Hermione greeted smiling. Bit of a rough night?"

"A bit." Dora agreed.

Both witches watched Remus enter the kitchen and pointedly pickup the still folded morning edition of the Daily Prophet. His eyes grew suspiciously wide as he scanned the lead story.

After reading the article, he turned his troubled expression on his wife.

"Is this the trouble at work you mentioned vaguely last night?" his voice was a tad harsher and more accusatory than he would of liked, but topics concerning Harry tended to bring out the worst in him these days.

Dora nodded sheepishly and scrubbed at the corners of her eyes as she sniffled out.

"I was there when it happened." she admitted.

Remus just stared back, his face unreadable.

"You may have fueled the fire, but you didn't start the blaze, Dora." Hermione reassured her friend. With a pointed nod toward Remus , she asked. "Can I speak freely, or would you prefer a little privacy?"

"I ,for one, would like to know what's been going on?" Remus interjected incredulously.

"Might as well, the kneazle out of the bag anyway." Dora agreed.

"Why did you join the Unspeakables?" Hermione asked trying to piece together her friend's motives. Remus was caught totally off guard by her revelation, evidenced by the wide eyed stare he fixed on his tearful wife.

"You have a good solid career with the aurors, why risk that?" Hermione continued, ignoring Remus's dumbfounded expression.

"You're a one to talk?" Dora snorted." You were on the fast track at the D.O.M. I expect I joined for the same reasons as you. It's where the action is. Things were so dull with the aurors. Same cases, same problems, same budget cuts-ugh! I guess I was looking for a bit of an adventure." Dora explained.

"You knew **he** was there. You had to believe there was a chance the two of you would cross paths eventually. Did you think Harry would be happy to see you after everything that's happened?" Hermione berated her.

Dora immediately tried to explain. "It wasn't that. He wasn't angry toward me,.. not really. Something was bothering him, that's for sure, but he wasn't taking it out on anyone. He was ,.. I don't know, detached? Before I knew what was happening, he plunged his blade into the floor of the hall and quit. **Cor! **They're still trying to get his sword out of the floor. I don't think it'll come out anyway, but for Harry. They've tried everything." Dora threw up her hands in consternation

Hermione shook her head dejectedly. "What else? There's something else, isn't there, Dora. Something you're holding back?" Hermione pressed.

Dora Lupin began to cry softly, clutching her infant daughter to her, more tightly than she needed. "I tried to reach out to him. I needed, on some level, for him to understand ...that's when things got dicey. He moved so fast I could barely see him. One minute he was across the training hall, the next his nose was touching mine. He... He..." the words failed her as she began sobbing.

"He made you see things from his perspective, didn't he?" Hermione acknowledged had gotten quite good at that.

Dora nodded sobbing. "Oh, Remus,.. we've been so wrong, and so horrible to him."

Remus Lupin's face paled in the beginnings of understanding. "H-How have we been wrong, Dora?" He needed to know despite every instinct telling him to remain blessedly ignorant, just this once.

"There's been another Prophecy." Hermione whispered bluntly.


	26. Chapter 25:Alliances old and new

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter Twenty-five: Alliances; Old and New**

Remus Lupin's face was pinched and taut as he stared vacantly at the cooling cup of tea in his hand. He was quiet for so long that his wife began to worry for him.

"Remus?

"How long?" Remus returned in a vague monotone.

"I don't understand,.. how long what?" Dora returned worriedly, chancing a questioning look toward Hermione.

"How long ago was this prophecy made?" Remus turned troubled, wary eyes toward them.

"What does it matter?" Hermione interjected trying to save them further grief. She knew what Remus was driving at.

Remus slapped his palm down angrily on the kitchen table and snarled in a way that was reminiscent of his former lycanthropic tendencies.

"It matters to me!"

Nymphadora Lupin shared a despondent look with her friend.

"If my estimation is correct, then h-he knew before he turned us down for being Lillian's God-f-father." Dora answered in a hesitant whisper.

Remus nodded his understanding. His eyes lifted from his tea cup and bored into Hermione's.

"That's why he turned us down , Isn't it?" he asked ashamedly.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose it is. I don't really know for sure. Our relationship is ... precarious at best, just now. He doesn't confide in me as he once did. It's rather hard to explain really. He trusts me, I'm certain of it, but.."

"He's sparing you." Remus acknowledged. "He's keeping things from you to spare you,.. to spare your feelings. He's trying to protecting you from harm and hurt. That's what he was doing for us. It's what he always does, only I was to blind to see it." Remus finished regretfully.

"Remus, luv,.." Dora cooed reassuringly. "We didn't know, how could we?"

Remus snorted disdainfully. "How could we not? I used to count myself lucky that he trusted me and that I had his confidence. It was a matter of pride for me and I was proud, very proud to call Harry my friend,.. family even. Then Lily came along and I thought it was perfect, so perfect. Here was my chance to redeem myself in Lily, James and Sirius's memory. Here was our chance to not only give our daughter a name that she could be proud of, but also solidify Harry as a true member of this family. I couldn't wait to ask him to be Lily's Godfather. It was so right,. so perfect. I never, not in my wildest dreams would have expected he would turn us down." Remus's face fell.

Tears formed at the corner of his gentle eyes. It was heart breaking to see the depth of the despair he was sinking into.

"W-When he turned us down so flatly, I was shocked-Utterly shocked! I should have suspected then, but I was blinded by the outrageousness of his refusal. I confronted him, demanded an answer. He gave me one. I should have understood at the time. It makes such perfect sense now...He said he didn't want do a 'Sirius on Lily'."

Hermione's face paled at that.

"I thought I understood what that meant at the time." Remus continued to berate himself.

"I honestly thought I did. I just assumed that he meant the dangerousness of his job leant a degree of uncertainty to his being able to fulfill his responsibility as a Godfather. I never once, not for an instant, suspected that he already had another damn prophesy hanging over his head." Remus lamented.

"It's not your fault, Remus. Harry's never been very good at explaining himself. I suppose if anyone is to blame for his lack of communication skills it would be the Dursleys." Hermione attempted to alleviate some of the quilt they were both feeling.

Remus's expression grew hostile. "The Durleys!" he spat contemptuously. "They started the fire, but we did nothing to put it out." Remus scathed.

"How many times, Dora? How many times did we stand guard outside of Number Four Private Drive and listen despondently while that bastard, Dursley, beat Harry? How many times did we stand there and do nothing while they starved and abused him, eh?"

Remus began to breakdown into sobs as he choked out: "H-How many times did we sit there beneath his b-bedroom window and listen to him c-cry himself to sleep? How many times did I hear him cry out for his mother during the night,.. knowing that he was in the grips of yet another nightmare of the night she and James were murdered? How..m-many...?"

"Remus don't." Dora reached out with her free hand and gentled her husband's graying locks.

"D-Dora, I n-need to tell h-him.. I have to t-tell him that I-I'm s-sorry..." Remus tried to stutter out his need to make amends.

"I don't think he needs to hear it, Remus." Hermione interjected allying their fears. "Harry isn't holding any grudges that I know of…. For Merlin's sake! He even made Draco Malfoy an officer in the corp. yesterday?"

Her admonishment brought a surprised chuckle from the others.

"That was a bit of a shock." Dora added. "I don't know who was more stunned, Draco, or Commander Turner. What came after was even more surprising if you ask me?"

"What happened next? " Hermione asked intrigued.

"It was several minutes after Harry stormed out of the Hall, bare-chested and smoldering. People scattered as he stormed out of there. I was pretty shook up by what Harry said, but I have to admit he was dead on. My place was here, with my family. Being an auror was a means to being able to come home every night to what was most important in my life; Remus and Lily. I told Commander Turner that I was quitting the Corp. and returning to the Aurors. H-He was still staring at Harry's sword where it was impaled in the flagstone floor. When he heard me resign, he gave me this disgusted look and said it was fine as I was no bigger coward than the one that just left."

Hermione's inhaled in shock.

Dora nodded her head and continued. "That wasn't the most shocking thing though, it's what came next. Draco drew his sword and in a flash he had it at Turner's throat. He told Turner that as far as he was concerned the only coward in the room was Draco,himself, because if he wasn't a coward; he would kill Turner for having dared to call Harry Potter one. It was a long moment they stood there, just staring each other down, but finally Turner acquiesced and apologized to me."

By the time she'd finished, both Hermione and Remus were now staring in stunned disbelief.

Dora was right, what was more shocking, someone calling Harry Potter a coward, or Draco Malfoy defending Harry Potter's honor?

* * *

Seven o'clock the next morning, found Harry knocking at the door of Master Ergomen's smithy.

"Lord Knight? Come in, Come in." Erness Ergomen ushered Harry into his shop expectantly.

"As I said yesterday, it's just Harry, Master Ergomen. I'm not a knight any longer." Harry corrected honestly.

"I beg to differ, Lord Knight." A voice countered from the doorway of Ergomen's office.

Erness Ergomen bowed his head deferentially. "Lord Knight, it is my esteemed honor to introduce you to President Raynock, the director of Gringotts and the leader of the Goblin nation."

Harry dropped to one knee and intoned reverently. "It's an honor, Lord Raynock."

An appreciative grin split the goblin leader's toothy visage, one that he shared with Ergomen. Never in all his years as the goblin leader had any witch or wizard ever shown him the courtesy that was due someone his station. Here, in this humble smithy, was perhaps the finest that wizarding world had to offer, kneeling in reverence to one, who despite his high rank, was still considered beneath the notice of even the most lowly of wizards. Lord Raynock had never felt so honored or humbled in his entire life.

"Please rise, Lord Knight. Your presence alone honors us."

Harry rose gracefully and stammered out. "I'm afraid you misunderstood me earlier, sir? I'm no longer a knight of the magical realm. I resigned my position only recently, so perhaps you've not yet been informed?" Harry attempted to correct the goblins to avoid misrepresenting himself.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Master Potter. I have lived a long time, though not so long as that I have ever laid eyes upon a magical knight before. My grandfather passed down stories to me from his grandfather's grandfather, tales of the knights of old. Tales of men who's might defends the weak, whether they be men or creature, magic or muggle. Great stories they were to, of heroism and valor. I came here today to see if such stories held a vein of truth."

"I am just a man, sir. Not a knight, nor a hero for that matter." Harry returned modestly.

Raynock raised a bushy eyebrow skeptically. "I heard tell of a young wizard who slew a basilisk when he was only twelve years old?" Raynock prompted. "Is the basilisk hide you provided Erness the result of some other wizard's deed, sir?"

Harry grimaced uncomfortably. "No, but ,Ginny,.. I mean my best friend's sister was kidnapped and, well... I couldn't leave her there?" Harry struggled to explain.

Raynock grinned toothily. "Most would call that **gallantry**." he surmised.

"Did you not face many times and ultimately defeat the dark lord Voldemort and his minions?"

"I had a lot of help. Many people sacrificed their very lives to see an end to that cursed war." Harry deferred.

Raynock gave him an appraising look. "Many suffered tis true, some more than others. Some sacrificed more than others. Some claimed less modestly than others. I've yet to hear you claim any of the accolades for yourself, now or in years past. I would call that **humility**.

Not two years past, with mine own eyes did I see one man stand in the center of a quidditch pitch and face down a hoard of dragons, dark wizards and a wyvern of all things? My eyes are perchance not as sharp as they once were, but, it was still a sight that I have been honored to tell my grandchildren of. I envy the stories they will in turn tell their own grandchildren one day."

A pained expression ghosted across Harry's face as he attempted to put some perspective on the events of that ill fated World Cup.

"I was dying already. I-I had nothing to lose. There were so many people,.. I was just trying to buy them a bit of time to get away. Really,.. it's not like it appears on the surface." Harry tried to explain away.

"No." Raynock agreed grimly. "No, I think it goes far deeper than that; far deeper than the vaults of Gringotts themselves. Master Ergomen has brought to my attention you're having commissioned the forging of a large quantity of cold forged blades and the fashioning of a quantity of basilisk hide armor to accompany those blades. In the former you have authorized the expense for said forging be taken from your own vaults. In the latter you provided the material. Are these things for your own army, sir?"

Harry did little to mask his surprise at Raynock's assumption. After getting past his initial shock he realized the goblin was in truth, evaluating him. For what reason the goblin leader had, Harry didn't care, but he felt he could trust the goblin.

"Not for my army, no. They are for my replacements. If I fail in my duty,.. er, my task,.. it will fall to those that are now training in the use of those weapons to ensure the survival of the magical realm."

Raynock raised an eyebrow. "Would it not be prudent to wait till they are fully trained and have them at your side for such a dire task?"

Harry shrugged. "They are not yet ready, nor is there time to make them so. If nothing else, I hope to buy them the time they need to prepare themselves."

Raynock weighed his words carefully. He found them more solid than all the galleons in Gringotts.

"It has been many years since we goblins concerned ourselves in the affairs of wizard folk. Never before have we been so honored to do so. We know of the 'Dweller's Below' and the prophecy that pertains to they're return. We goblins make it our business to know of such things.".

Harry paled at this revelation.

Raynock continued unfettered: "I do not wish upon you the burden that has been placed upon your shoulders, Lord Knight Potter, but,.. I can think of no more capable shoulders to carry said burden. That said, I pledge you the full cooperation of the goblin nation. The cost of the forging you commissioned has been assumed by the goblin nation. The armor requested, fashioned gratefully at our own expense. The blade you requested for yourself provided with our sincerest gratitude." Raynock snapped his fingers and the Sword of Gryffindor hovered into view.

Harry's jaw worked soundlessly in consternation. He was about to protest Raynock's extreme generosity when the goblin leader commanded:

"Kneel before me, Harry Potter."

Harry kneeled before the goblin lord, not fully comprehending his intent, but trusting the goblin all the same.

"Magic folk are often fickle and fool. Too readily they throw away a gem, unknowingly thinking it a rock. Goblins take care to wipe away the grit and appreciate the full value of their find. You are one such gem, Harry Potter. Let us provide the adornment that will allow you to shine."

Raynock tapped the flat of Gryffindor's blade on Harry's shoulders, **once-twice-thrice**.

"As scion of the goblin nation and trustee of magical creatures, I bid you rise, Harry Potter and be recognized as Knight and Champion of the Magical Races. Your term of service is at your own discretion, be it a lifetime or a day. The goblin nation makes no requirement of you for we trust in your own unflagging sense of honor. To seal that trust, receive by my hand the Sword of Gryffindor, henceforth it shall be known for all time as; **Potter's Providence.**"

Harry climbed shakily to his feet. Absently he accepted the proffered sword and watched in stunned disbelief as the bejeweled sword erupted in a dazzling display of light and sound. A silvery glow filled the room accompanied by the deafening roar of a dragon.

The hilt grew hot in Harry's fist and felt as if it were melting into his very flesh. The pain subsided as quickly as it came and eventually the silvery light dimmed and the shop grew strangely quiet once more.

Once the flashes before his eyes cleared , Harry stood transfixed upon the gleaming silver broad sword he know held ,that had taken the place of Godric's golden sword. Ancient runes of strength and protection flowed along the edge of his gleaming blade. An emerald the size of a galleon embedded the hilt on either side with a tiger eye phoenix emblazoned in the center of the emeralds.

Harry's eyes darted between Ergomen and Raynock. "T-Thank you.."

Raynock nodded. "No thanks are required, Lord Knight. "The blade has judged you worthy and chosen it's successor. All that's missing is your armor Lord Knight." Raynock pointed out.

"I'd rather the basilisk armor was saved for those to follow, they will have greater need of it than I." Harry refused.

"Tut,Tut." Raynock waved him off airily. "You represent the magical brethren of the world, Lord Knight. Such a distinction requires fitting raiment. Master Ergomen, if you please?"

Ergomen pulled back a tarp covering a nearby work table to reveal a gleaming silver breast plate and bracers. The breast plate was emblazoned with the bronze image of a fiery phoenix rising into the air. One of the arm bracers was emblazoned with the image of a young Harry Potter with sword in hand fending off a giant basilisk. The other bracer carried the image of a giant phoenix locked in mortal combat with a titanic ghostly snake.

Harry reached out a tentative hand and brushed his finger lightly across the gleaming steel.

"Beautiful." He breather reverently, eliciting a glowing smile from Ergomen.

"Cold forged steel, Lord Knight. My finest work" Ergomen assured him.

"Thank you" Harry whispered gratefully. He shifted his gaze toward Raynock., echoing his appreciation.

Raynock nodded his approval. "Do these aged eyes a favor if you will, Sir Harry?"

"Anything" Harry agreed without reservation.

"I bid you don thy armor so that I may tell my grandchildren of it. My grandfather's grandfather proclaimed a knight in armor is a sight to remember."

Harry blushingly nodded and proceeded to strip off his cloak and undershirt.

He reached for the breast plate but Ergomen interrupted him, asking with polite reverence. "By your leave, Lord Knight,… I should be honored?"

Harry nodded and allowed Ergomen to place the breast plate around his torso. The plate was hinged on one side and once around Harry's torso it snapped close and sealed itself seamlessly. The plate fit him like a second skin, magically molding itself to the contours of his well muscled physique.

"It has been charmed to be feather light, milord, but hard as diamond and impervious to the elements. Not only protective, but should provide comfortable wear in any weather."

Ergomen next snapped a bracer onto each of his forearms and then stepped back to sweep a critical eye over his appearance.

"Hmm, the armor should serve you well, but something's missing...?"

Erness Ergomen snapped his finger pretending to have a sudden revelation. "I know just the thing."

The Weapon smith stumped into his office and returned with a delicately wrapped package that he held out reverently to Harry. "Your signet milord, Knight."

With trembling hands Harry peeled back the wrappings to find a crimson cloak that felt as if it were spun with a fine steel mesh that was as light and flowing as silk. The cloak was emblazoned with the same fiery image of phoenix that adorned his breast plate.

"With your permission, Lord Knight?" Ergomen slipped the cloak from Harry's grasp and carefully latched it onto his breastplate, over Harry's shoulders as he explained:

"Your own family of elves and the elves of Hogwarts fashioned this cloak for you, Lord Knight. The material from whence it came is a rare and precious construct that was designed by the elves of old, but the process was lost and forgotten over the eons. What you now wear is the last such in existence. They call it "Iron Hide". It is a mesh of fine steel thread that is woven in a fashion that makes it nigh weightless, yet tis said it be so strong that it can turn aside sword edge or dragon talon with equal disregard. Many worked long into the night to fashion this for you, milord. They did so at their own insistence and with a full heart. They wish you to know that you are a friend to elfin kind. They place their faith in you as do we goblins. I pray this raiment sees you through the trials ahead. Fare you well, Sir Harry."

That said, Erness Ergomen bowed to Harry and returned to the bowels of his shop, leaving Harry alone with Raynock.

Harry turned stricken eyes on the Goblin leader. "I have no words that can adequately express my gratitude."

Raynock smiled toothily and returned. "You need none. As a director of Gringott's it's been brought to my attention the changes you've made in your accounts and in your will of late. You have made some very generous contributions to those in need. What intrigues me is that your generosity is not limited to wizarding folk alone. Since you were a mere child you have treated goblins, elves, centaurs, mermen, and all manner of other magical creature both kindly and respectfully. Such behavior is uncommon in wizard folk and appreciated more than you know. Couple this with the many deeds of heroism that so readily defines your young life and I see before me the product of all that magical world could one day aspire to. You are a rare wizard, Harry Potter. As rare and precious as the cloak you wear or the magical steel that now rests at your hip. We goblins know a priceless treasure when we see one and we intend to protect our interest."

Raynock extended his clawed hand in friendship and Harry gratefully accepted it.

"Come see me when it's over ,Lord Knight." Raynock directed in parting.

"I-I hope to." Harry returned uncertainly.

Raynock tightened his grip on Harry's hand as he reassured him.

"Prophecies are fickle things. Trust in the strength of your arms and the courage of your heart. Have faith in yourself for the magical races of Britain have faith in you."

Raynock released his hand and grasped Harry's arms with his clawed hands. Black eyes met green ones. "See it through, young Knight. See it through."

Harry stepped out of Ergomen's shop moments later. His heart was both emboldened, and heavier than it was before. He found himself both gladdened at the prospect of having made new friends amongst the goblins and saddened at his future prospects for being able to continue said friendships.

Absently he registered that, true to his word, Ergomen's plate did stave off the chill wind of late December. He felt as comfortable as if he were enjoying a warm spring day in t-shirt and jeans. Even his bare arms did not register the cool winter's air that had people running from shop to shop as they set about hurrying to complete the last of their Christmas shopping. A slight smile played at the corners of his mouth, he had finished his own Christmas shopping with ease this year. It was easy to shop when you knew exactly what people most needed and you had the means to acquire it.

Harry considered making a visit to his parent's gravesite, but decided to wait another day as Christmas Eve had traditionally been shared with his parents and he saw no reason to change that tradition now. Besides, he had many visits to make today and innumerable last minute details that required his attention. Oblivious to the stares his, no doubt daunting, appearance was drawing, he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Thunder echoed away in the distance.

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was as beautifully decorated for the holidays as it had ever been. Huge Christmas trees covered with ornaments and fairy lights gave the hall a warm, prismatic glow. Boughs of garland wound up the banisters of the moving stairways.

A lone student here and there squeaked in surprise at his appearance within the school, but the majority of the school's population had obviously gone home for the holiday break.

Harry both felt sorry for and admired those few who had either elected or been forced to remain behind to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. It was a lonely thing to be separated from or have no family to share Christmas with, but his fondest memories of Christmas had been within these castle walls.

His boot heels echoed down the hallway's stone floor as he made his way purposely toward the Headmistress's office. It was not the office nor the headmistress to whom he planned this visit, however..

Harry stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Headmistress McGonagal's private office. He had but to wait the briefest of moments before the guardian sprang to life. For the first time in memory, the stone guarding neither asked for a password nor stood aside to allow his entry to the headmistress's office. The horned gargoyle stood stoically at attention, waiting silently.

"You know me?" Harry asked grimly. It was more of an assumption than a question.

Granite jaws grated as the gargoyle responded. "You are the heir. The scion of Gryffindor and Merlin, Knight of the Magical Brethren. I am yours to command."

"Do you know why I've come?" Harry enquired.

The guardian nodded."The dwellers below have awoken. On leathern wings and talon claws will they come forth. We have awaited their return in silent vigil. In their likeness the guardians were cast, but that is where our resemblance ends."

Harry nodded his appreciation. "In eight days time I shall attempt to staunch their flow. If I fail in my charge, then I leave it to the guardians to protect these castle walls and all who seek shelter within."

The stone gargoyle saluted with a stone fist across his chest. "It shall be as you say, Lord Knight, and gladly so. We shall protect this keep till we are naught but pebble and dust."

Harry nodded his appreciation and commanded before he turned to leave.

"Awaken the others."

* * *

The Burrow was its usual bustling hive of activity. Molly was in her element preparing a sumptuous feast for her family.

Ron and his brothers were out frantically searching for last minute gifts for their significant others,.. at least in Ron's case. It was apparently brought to his attention that neither a season pass nor yet another jersey with his name and number emblazoned on the back, were adequate gifts for one's fiancé.

Arthur Weasley was attending to some last minute details at the ministry before going on a much needed and well deserved two week leave over the holiday season. Unfortunately his departure was delayed as the Minister, madam Amelia Bones, approached him tentatively with a sealed envelope that she all but begged he'd deliver personally to one, Harry Potter. Her perch upon the Minister's office was precarious at best in view of the fiasco that ended in Harry resignation

That left only the youngest Weasley, Weasley by marriage and future Weasley bride, unaccounted for.

Ginny Weasley paced her room nervously in front of Fleur and Hermione. She had discretely asked her sister in-law and best friend up to her room without given them any clue as to the topic of her obvious anxiety.

Oddly, her mother had just given Ginny an unsettling, albeit knowing look and dismissed her two assistants from kitchen duty without a word of rebuttal.

Now that the two women she trusted most in the world were giving her their undivided attention, Ginny scarcely knew where to begin. Her thoughts were so scattered and her sleep was totally off, which did little to help her mood or her growing confusion.

"You do not look well, Ginny" Fleur broke the ice by stating the obvious.

Ginny stopped her nervous pacing and shot her sister in-law an incredulous sneer.

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically. "I hadn't really noticed the bags under my eyes. I guess the lack of sleep should have been my first clue, huh?"

Fleur ignored her irritated barb and instead opened the door for discussion. "Would it not be easier just to tell us what iz troubling you?"

"What's troubling me?" Ginny countered. "I wish I knew what was wrong. I think ,… that is, I'm afraid.. that.. I think I'm losing my mind." Ginny finished in a hesitant whisper.

"Oh, Ginny.." Hermione rebuked sympathetically. "You aren't losing your mind. Quite the contrary in fact." she added with a suspicious sense of fore knowledge.

Ginny's eyes snapped to her friend's accusingly. "What do you know?" she scathed part hopeful, part incriminatory.

Hermione tapped her index finger on her pursed lips in thoughtful contemplation.

"Hmm, why don't you first tell us what's been troubling you and when it first started?" she prompted tactfully.

Ginny shuddered slightly as she stammered out. "I-I've been having dreams. Dreams of me doing things that I don't remember doing, but they seem so real, so right, but, I don't know…?" She left off in a defeated tone, hugging her arms protectively around herself.

Hermione shared a knowing, even hopeful look with Fleur, who nodded in understanding and picked up the conversation.

"Are you alone in zees… dreams?" Fleur prodded gently.

"N-No." Ginny reluctantly returned. She kept her eyes on the floor trying vainly to fight the growing blush on her cheeks.

Fleur returned that same knowing look to her future sister in-law, Hermione.

"Ginny,.. Was Harry in these dreams you've been having?" Hermione asked gently.

"N-Not all of t-them." Ginny returned meekly, but strangely unashamedly.

Fleur and Hermione shared the look again, only now it was tinged with... Hope.

"Ginny,.. Did you ever consider zat zees are not just dreams, but memories? Zat zay are memories of your life before,.. with 'Arry?" Fleur continued delicately.

Ginny eyes snapped up. They held a glimmer of that same hard, blazing look that once defined Ginny Weasley in a moment of righteous indignation, or when she was most passionate about something or someone.

This was a mixture of all three.

"No,.. they can't be just memories,.. At least not all of them?" She disagreed almost frantically.

"Why do you think that, Ginny?" Hermione encouraged her to continue.

"B-Because one of the d-dreams was recent, well,.. Maybe not recent, but it happened a few months ago which was long after the time when you… when you.." Ginny broke of weeping softly.

"When we _obliviated_ you?" Hermione finished regretfully.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

Fleur and Hermione shared another look.

"What happened a few months ago?"

Ginny turned away toward her bedroom window. Her eyes went out of focus as she echoed a vague description of her encounter:.

"I-I was going to bed and the next thing I knew- I was swimming in the pond. H-He was there, Harry,… on the island. We… We.." he voice broke off with a sniffle. Not of regret, but longing.

"You made love?" Fleur finished for her with a touch of hope in her voice.

Ginny looked at her sister in-law with a glazed expression that was part embarrassed and part resolution as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You 'ave nothing to be embarrassed about." Fleur reassured her with a knowing smirk.

Ginny's eyes blazed fire. "I'm not embarrassed." she countered vehemently. "Besides, it was only a dream. That's all,.. just a dream." Ginny sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, more than she was the other witches in her room.

Fleur arched an eyebrow.

"Was this by any chance the night of Fleur's hen party?" Hermione entered the conversation with a calculating expression on her face.

Ginny's eyes went wide in alarm. "How did you know?"

"Wasn't zat the morning after zat you found 'Arry naked by ze pond?" Fleur's lilting voice chimed in.

Hermione shot Fleur a glare that the French women accepted with a smug expression of triumph as Hermione incredulously returned. "You already know it was."

"You don't think..?" You mean we actually..? A-All Night?" Ginny face went crimson in sudden realization.

"All Night? " Fleur echoed predatorily hoping to glean further information.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur, but was struggling to keep a grin from blossoming across her own face.

"The logistics,.. er, really don't matter, now do they?"

"Oh contraire, I zink it quite interesting on ze whole." Fleur giggled her amusement.

Hermione started to giggle in spite of herself.

Ginny shot her two friends a scathing glare, but after a few minutes, she reluctantly snorted a laugh of her own.

"H-How did this happen?" Ginny sniggered.

"I think it safe to say that you, as well as ,Harry, were the victims.." Hermione began before Fleur cut her off.

"Not victims,.. Ze benefactors!"

"As I was saying," Hermione seized back control of the conversation. "You and Harry were the, er,.. on the receiving end of one of the twins newer and somewhat morally questionable invention's called '_the cauldron of desire'."_

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed. "I don't remember falling victim to any of the twins disasters?"

"Not, you, 'Arry." Fleur corrected.

Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"I'll explain." Hermione sighed in resignation.

Several minutes later…

"So you think this really happened?" Ginny asked her friend incredulously.

Hermione nodded.

"It,.. It wasn't just a dream?"

Hermione shook her head.

"And the twins were responsible?"

Hermione nodded, but added." Not entirely though."

"Explain" Ginny asked tonelessly, crossing her arms in waning patience.

"To the best of my understanding, the 'cauldron' is only a means to an end. The wizard or witch involved in its use has to have an extremely strong ,..er, attraction and likewise, the object of their desire has to be equally drawn to them in return to illicit this sort of an exaggerated reaction."

Ginny's face went crimson in realization..

"Ze Manufique!" Fleur crowed delightedly.

"I'll kill them." Ginny groused.

"Why kill the messenger..?" Hermione sniggered, adding her two knuts worth.

Ginny clapped her hands to her cheeks in mortification. "He's going to be here for dinner,.. What am I going to do?"

"Just be yourself." Hermione reassured her. "Just because you know it was real doesn't mean that Harry does. To him it was just a dream."

"Thank, Merlin." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, before enlisting their support. " You won't t-tell him?"

"Of course not." Hermione agreed readily.

Fleur smiled and embraced Ginny, winking at Hermione without Ginny's having seen.

Hugs were exchanged all around and Hermione and Fleur returned to the kitchen to help Molly with dinner whilst Ginny grabbed a couple of hours of much needed rest.

Hermione looked sideways at her friend as they descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Hermione accused her with a somewhat hopeful tone of voice.

"Non,.. At least not directly." Fleur answered honestly. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and her Veela aura was all but glowing in anticipation.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…" _Hermione sang out as she nudged her friend good naturedly.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the falling snow as he had done so many times before. It always seemed to snow whenever he visited his parent's gravesite. Ironically, he wondered if snowed in the afterlife, considering that he would most likely have that answer first hand next Christmas.

Harry brushed a dusting of snow off of his parent's names and gently laid a single white rose before each of their headstones; as he had done so many times before.

Faintly, he registered the crunch of snow beneath the plodding feet of someone's approach thru the graveyard.

He sighed wearily. He'd let his empathic flow out into the surrounding area. They'd readily revealed who was approaching.

Current events told him why.

Harry stepped slightly to the side so that his parent's visitor would have unhindered access to their gravesite.

He watched stoically as the visitor placed a single red rose carefully next to each of the white roses that Harry had just placed upon James and Lily Potter's graves.

The figure retreated next to Harry and stood facing the Potter's graves as he greeted softly in reverence to their surroundings.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

Harry cocked a skeptical look in the visitor's direction but returned politely,

"Merry Christmas, Remus."

"Harry,..I.." Remus began uncertainly, but Harry cut him off.

"Save it, Remus." He returned flatly and turned to leave, but Remus's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Harry,.. Let me finish?"

"Finish what, Remus?" Harry snarled wrenching his arm out of Remus's grasp.

"Finish telling me how you made a mistake? That you didn't understand? Better yet, why don't you do what everybody else always does and dump the blame back on me like that manipulative prick, Dumbledore, used to do with such practiced ease."

Remus paled slightly, but was firm in his resolve. "I'm not projecting blame, Harry, but if you would've at least come to us and explained things…?"

"Yeah, yeah,.. I know this song. Harry's keeping secrets. Harry's doing his nobility thing. Harry's messed up from his childhood and doesn't know any better. Let's not forget the ever popular reporter's view: '**Potter's motives are questionable at best, could he be the next Dark Lord, poised to victimize the magical world? Our reader's deserve an explanation'****.**" Harry scoffed, making quotation marks in the air.

Remus just gave him his trademark 'long suffering expression'.

"Is this really where you want to have your meltdown?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Oh, very nice,.. Play the 'parent card'." Harry sneered. "Sirius used to love pulling that one too. Sorry, but that stopped working on me after he passed. I never thought you would stoop so low, but I guess 'birds of a feather', and all that."

Remus blanched at that. "I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry, but at least hear me out? Give me a chance to apologize, to make amends?" Remus pleaded.

Harry's eyes softened slightly. "You're too late, Remus, but,.. If it makes you feel better I'm not holding any grudges over it. No worries here." Harry conceded.

"Very gracious, but do you really mean it, or is it a mute point because you don't expect it to have any **future** connotations?" Remus returned sagely, emphasizing his skepticism.

His reference was not lost on Harry. "So which one of them is spilling state secrets, Hermione, Dora, or both?" Harry intimated icily.

"Both" Remus acknowledged without the least bit of hesitation.

"Of course."

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Remus was the first to break the ice.

"Do you want to die?"

"Sometimes." Harry answered truthfully.

Though stunned that his young friend was being so candid, Remus nodded. He didn't like the answer, but he accepted it at face value. The world had not been kind to Harry in most respects. A lesser man would have turned his wand on himself years ago.

"You can't believe this is what they'd want for you?" Remus nodded toward his parent's graves.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but certainly you're not so naïve as to believe that we always get what we want? The one promise I held dear. The one sacred truth that I was counting on was the belief that I could have the life I always dreamed of, once Voldemort was dead and gone. We both know how well that turned out. I've been tantalizingly close a couple of times, only to have it yanked away before I could grasp the prize. This last time was the last time, Remus. I'm not going to kid myself anymore. I'm a warrior, a knight; a relic of another age. Duty is my only birthright. Sacrifice my calling. A few months ago I came to understand that death would be my only reprieve. I'm resolved to that now. I long for it, even."

"Bollicks!" Remus snarled in return.

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Such language, and on Christmas- no less." he admonished.

"You don't want to hear it, then don't spew such utter rubbish?" Remus quipped.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Believe as you wish. I won't try to argue against your beliefs."

After another uncomfortable pause, this time Harry took up the conversation. "I'm having a party at my mansion this New Year's eve. Would you care to bring Dora and Lillian to the festivities." Harry invited with sincerity.

"I'm not interested in coming to your wake." Remus replied glibly.

"I don't want to die, Remus, but I don't want to keep living this way either. I made a resolution of sorts when I accepted the blade of Gryffindor as my own. I would see this thing thru, one way or another, but I should I win…. Then the public's expectations be damned. Future prophecies can kiss my arse! My parents can turn over in their graves,.. but,…I'M GONNA DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Harry's voice rose from a snarl to a shout.

This time Remus raised an amused eyebrow. "And what exactly is **it** that you **want **to **do **?"

"Anything,… everything. As long as fighting for my life isn't involved." Harry aired emphatically.

"Pity, you're a rather gifted fighter." Remus feigned disappointment. "I accept your generous offer to welcome in celebration the New Year at your home." Remus added appreciatively.

"Excellent." Harry returned. "Be sure to bring little Lillian along. I look forward to the opportunity to finally make her acquaintance."

"It will be our pleasure. Any message for Dora?"

"Yes, actually. Tell her I look forward to dinning with her at the Burrow this evening."

"You're coming?" Remus asked in stunned surprise.

"I was invited." Harry answered incredulously.

"Yes, but,.. Well- alright!" Remus agreed with a hint of excitement entering his voice.

"Tonight then." Harry confirmed, shaking Remus's hand before departing.


	27. Chapter 26: It's beginning to look a

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-six: "**_**I**__**t's beginning to look a lot like…"**_

The party was in full swing by the time Harry arrived. The first thing he took note of as he was ushered thru the door was that the twins had been up to their usual tricks; charmed mistletoe was traveling about the family room trying to catch couples in close proximity.

He would need to be on his guard in the company of certain females.

His hand had barely reached the knocker when the door of the Burrow flew open and several hands grasped his arms and pulled him thru the portal, straight into a round of hugs and back slaps amidst cheers of "Merry Christmas". That was only the men, now it was the women in attendance that were eagerly awaiting their turn.

Remus Lupin beat them to the punch, much to the glares and snorts of disapproval from several of the females nearby.

Harry felt a tug on his elbow and turned to look into Remus's deep blue eyes.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Smiling encouragingly, Remus directed him to a nearby couch where his wife, Dora, was cooing softly to small girl in her arms.

Dora looked up expectantly at Harry's somewhat tentative approach and reassured him by smiling beckoningly.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Lillian Lupin. Lilly this is a dear family friend, Harry,.. Harry Potter." Tonks prompted welcomingly.

Harry dropped to one knee in front of the gurgling child, oblivious to the suddenly quiet room around him.

"Hello, Lilly." he greeted warmly as the child reached out and wrapped a tiny fist around the finger of his reaching hand.

Lillian had long blond curls that framed her plump pink cheeks beautifully.

Dora held out her daughter for Harry to hold, whilst Lilly squealed delightedly at the prospect, but Harry held back uncertainly, still marveling at the feel of the tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

Several eyes watched apprehensively at the gentleness of the encounter, waiting with baited breath for the scene to unfold.

"You can hold her, Harry." Dora encouraged, pressing her wriggling daughter forward. The little girl held out her arm beckoningly.

"I… I wouldn't know how? I might hurt her?" he returned apprehensively.

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. "I can think of no safer place than in your arms."Ginny Weasley's gentle voice reassured him.

Harry head snapped around, startled. It was the last person in the world that he would have expected to say that, wearing what he would least have expected.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful dark green satin dress that clung to every curve of her exquisitely toned frame- tantalizingly. Her shoulder length auburn hair, though darker than he remembered, was pulled back off her ears where she proudly displayed a pair of emerald stud earrings. The earrings were a gift to her from their last Valentine's day together, when they were still students at Hogwarts, his sixth year, her fifth.

Harry's eyes were riveted to the earrings. In his distraction he unconsciously pulled an eager Lillian into his arms and felt the little girl cuddle into his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tugging at his shirt collar and cooing softly.

Mesmerized by the soft creature in his arms, Harry found himself absently stroking the child's blonde curls as he swayed gently on his knees with his eyes closed, a look of utter content etched on his face whilst Ginny hovered over them with longing in her eyes.

The scene was one of abject tenderness. Remus and Dora looked on proudly at their daughter and the man who was in many ways not only to them a friend, but nearly a son and brother as well.

Hermione was sniffling quietly from her place next to Ron. Though he tried to hide it, every once and a while, she caught a glimpse of his hand surreptitiously wiping at the corner of his eyes.

From the door way of the Burrow's kitchen, two pair of misty eyes turned away from the tender scene briefly, to share a knowing look.

"He looks like he's never held a child before?" Jane Granger commented incredulously.

"He probably hasn't the poor dear." Molly Weasley agreed.

"Let's hope it's the first of many occasions for him to do so." Jane prompted.

"Amen to that, Janey." Molly agreed whole heartedly.

"Did you see Ginny's face? The way she looks at him,… You know,.. with a child in his arms?"

Molly smirked at her friend. "I'm hardly blind, Janey. You and I have seen that look many times before. We had that same look, I'd wager, when we looked at our future husbands under similar circumstances." Molly lectured pleasently.

Jane nodded her agreement, smiling wistfully at her own memories.

"Do you think he suspects?" Jane quirked her head in Harry's direction.

"Hmmphh, not a clue." Molly sniggered at his expense.

"Can she do it?" Jane dared to hope.

"If his heart belonged to Hermione and she to him, I'd say it would have already been a done deal, but Ginny…? Ginny and Harry are something else entirely. They're both proud, very proud and stubborn too. Neither will readily surrender themselves to the other, however much they might want to."

Jane Granger snorted at that. "That's the understatement of the century."

Molly smirked her agreement. "I'm hedging my bets on Ginny, though. My Ginny's a passionate woman; get's that from the Prewitt line." Molly added with a twinkle in her eye.

"As I was saying. Ginny's a passionate woman. If she gets it in her head that Harry's what she wants then, WOO-HOO! We're in for quite a show, Janey. Harry won't know what's hit him... The poor dear." Molly quipped in feigned sympathy.

"Humphh" Jane snorted her disagreement. "You're talking about a teenage Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that's kneeling in the other room is a gentle and loving soul, I grant you, but he also has a will that's so strong it could put steel to shame. That will is also so narrow mindedly focused on protecting the rest of us, that he's all but chucked any hope for his own continued survival. Then add the fact that his heart's been broken and more than once. No, I don't think Ginny would have as easy a time of it as you surmise."

"Ten galleons on Ginny." Molly challenged.

Jane quirked an eyebrow. "And ten galleons says that it will be Harry's doing, whether it's Ginny or no?

"Done" Molly agreed and quickly shook her friend's hand on it.

While the two family matriarchs conspired in the kitchen, the tender scene in the living room played itself out with Lillian having fallen asleep and being reluctantly returned by Harry to her mother's arms.

After a brief but heartfelt exchange with Hermione, Harry found himself pulled to the side by the Weasley patriarch.

"Harry..?" Mr. Weasley began uncertainly after pleasantries had been exchanged. "I'm sorry to bring up business what with the holidays and all, but, I have a letter from you from the ministry that I was instructed to deliver personally into your hands."

Arthur Weasley pulled a thick envelope from the folds of his robe which he offered to Harry.

Harry eyed the envelope suspiciously, but made no move to accept it from Arthur. His empathic senses were practically screaming in alarm.

_The envelope was a trap_.

The only question now,.. _Is Arthur Weasley in on it, or just a pawn? _

"From Madam Bones?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact, evident by the official ministry wax seal on the envelope.

"Yes." Arthur Weasley agreed. "Minister Bones herself placed this into my hands."

"It's not for me." Harry countered indifferently, noticing the envelope's printed designee.

Arthur's expression grew puzzled. "Nonsense, it's made out to: Confederation Knight, Harry James Potter."

"As I said, It's not for me." Harry returned coolly meaning that his title was no longer that of a Confederation Knight.

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees in a heartbeat and conversation died down to a few anxious murmurings as others took note of the unfolding drama between Harry and Arthur Weasley.

"P-Perhaps we could discuss this in my work shed?" Arthur offered uncertainly, noticing the concerned expressions on his children's and friend's faces around the room. He tucked the envelope under his arm and motioned his hand toward the front door.

"I take it that you have abandoned your ruse as host this evening and I now find myself in the presence of a ministerial officiate?" Harry accused caustically.

"Harry,.. What…? " Hermione interjected worriedly from the side.

Harry held up a hand forestalling further comment. "Tell you what, let's just make this simple and get it out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the evening. Why don't you open the envelope Mr. Weasley and read what the dear Minister has to say? Perhaps I'm wrong and it's not a _port key _designed to take me to a wholly unpleasant circumstance? Perhaps it's only a Christmas card and I'm overreacting?"

Arthur Weasley's face wore a puzzled expression as he glanced down at the seemingly innocent looking envelope that his friend and superior had pleaded with him to deliver with seemingly honest sincerity.

"It's not a Christmas Card, is it?" Harry accused with a smirk.

Before Arthur could form a response, Harry could sense a disturbance in the blood wards he'd placed over the Burrow.

_Anti- apparation wards had just gone up outside._

"Bastards!" he spat angrily, to no one in particular. A golden aura shield crackled into existence over Harry's form, startling the rest of the onlookers.

Harry spied several dark cloaked figures outside the Burrow's window that were advancing toward the Burrow, using trees for cover as they stealthily approached. They moved like Unspeakables.

"It seems you have a few unexpected guests outside." Harry sneered with cold disdain, glancing out the Burrow's frosted windows.

"What?" Arthur Weasley's face went ashen in sudden understanding. They'd used him. Used he and his family to try and trap Harry.

Anxious eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Arthur Weasley and toward the windows outside. Some had puzzled expressions. Others frightened.

Magic began pouring off Harry in wave after wave of heat. Plates and glassware rattled on the kitchen shelves. The lights flickered overhead.

"The Unspeakables outside are wasting their time. The wards they've raised won't stop me, nor will the blood bond I placed over the Burrow allow any of you to be harmed in any fashion, so just remain calm." Harry surmised out load, reassuring the nervous gathering.

"As it is, I think I prefer to stay and see just how far they've advanced in their training. If you'll just excuse me, I'll welcome our unexpected guests. "

Harry's hand shot out and the gleaming once sword of Godric Gryffindor shimmered into his palm from empty air. A deafening dragon's roar heralded the blade's arrival, waking up Lillian, who began fussing in her mother's arms..

"Gryffindor's sword? How did you?" Hermione blurted in stunned recognition.

"I'm a knight once more." Harry announced by way of explanation. This blade belongs to me now. It answers my call and mine alone.

He backed himself toward the door keeping a keen eye on the rest of the room as he retreated toward the Burrow's exit.

"You tell Bones that she's brought this on herself. I was willing to let one betrayal go. Let bygones be bygones and all that. As long as she kept the ministry's nose out of my affairs, I would've been content to do likewise. Now this..?"

Harry's eyes bore into Arthur Weasley's . They held unbridled fury for anything ministry related.

"Though I am a knight and duty bound to see this thing through, I'm still curious? I wonder what the plan was?" Harry mused facetiously "Were they going to _port key_ me to into a magical dampening cell in Azkaban? Ring me in with dementor's till I broke down and accepted their terms, hmmm? Selfish idiots! Did you're precious Ministry think I'd sell out the magical public? Just because the Ministry works thru betrayal, doesn't mean I will. Knight or no, I still planned to do my bit. The goblins were just kind enough to afford me the means to an end, give me a fighting chance, so to speak. Not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Like the fool that I am, I still thought there are people out there worth saving. Now,.. I'm not so sure. Wizards and witches have betrayed me time and again, the same as muggles. Oddly, those wizard folk wrongfully consider beneath them have yet to break faith with me. Neither Goblin, elf, centaur or even kraken,.. have reneged in any fashion in our dealings. Granted I was never afforded immediate trust, but I was always treated with a modicum of respect and consideration in my dealings with any of the magical creatures I've encountered." Harry's eyes swept the room dejectedly.

Only Hermione's eyes met his own. Her puzzled expression was now one of horrified understanding. -

'_Approaching the time when all would turn against him'_ His own prophetic words echoed within her mind.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.

"Open up in the name of the Ministry!" A voice commanded from outside.

Harry smiled with cold fury as he raised the sword in his hand. The glow encasing his form rose in blinding intensity.

"So be it." He intoned hollowly as he reached behind himself to the door knob with his open hand.

Lillian began to wail desolately.

Harry's hand froze at the sound.

Dora's eyes pleaded silently with him as she tried to reassure her frightened child.

Harry acquiesced, sheathing his sword. The glow surrounding him faded and winked out of existence.

"I grant you this last concession for my mother's namesake." he rasped deflated.

A moment's pause, and Harry's eyes blazed in emerald fire. The effect was more frightening that the sword in his hand from moments ago had been.

"Tell your precious Ministry to never seek me out again." He commanded. His voice was deadly low as he addressed the entire room.

The Burrow shuddered as if in sudden agony as an assault began against the blood wards protecting the home. Harry winced, feeling the effects of the magical barrage outside.

Hermione's eyes snapped toward his, but he chose not to meet her gaze as he continued his warning, oblivious to the pounding at the door behind his back.

"Tell them that any harm visited upon those under my protection will be done so at their peril, for my retribution will be swift and merciless."

Harry turned toward the Burrow door and called over his shoulder. "And tell Bones that because of this little stunt, she and I are going to have a reckoning."

In afterthought, Harry turned back toward the living room and snapped his fingers in the direction of the family Christmas tree, summoning a plethora of beautifully wrapped gifts for his surrogate family.

Then, in an act totally devoid of the thoughtfulness he just displayed, Harry kicked out the Burrow door, sending it and the two hapless Unspeakables behind it, careening through the yard.

Harry stepped through the gaping portal and slammed his forearms together sending an arctic blast of icy air arcing outward through the front lawn, freezing solid another handful of Unspeakables unluckily caught in its wake.

He poured his magic into his muscles and blurred forward, catching another agent's wand arm before he could bring it to bear. Harry twisted the outstretched appendage violently throwing the startled man head over heels to crash unceremoniously into the frozen lawn.

The fallen agent's wand flew into the air. As the wand hit its zenith, Harry snapped out a roundhouse kick that sent the wand streaking like a missile toward a female Unspeakable, just as she was emerging from behind a nearby oak tree.

"_Incarcerous_" Harry commanded the wand.

Ropes flew out of the magical missile and bound the Unspeakable to the trunk of the tree, just before the wand itself, impacted the witch in the forehead, knocking her unconscious.

Flowing to the side, just as a jet of red light screamed past his shoulder, Harry scooped a handful of snow off the top rail of the Burrow's wooden fence and crushed the snow between his hand muttering, "_Glacius_", freezing it to solid ice.

Harry twisted and threw a solid strike, hitting this new assailant right in the nose.

A sickening crunch, as his nose broke, announced the man's lapse into unconsciousness.

Empathically sensing an attack from his right flank, Harry ducked and spun to his left just as the purple light of a deadly, _bone breaking hex , _sailed past his right side.

Now tiring of the game, Harry raised himself to his full height and called out confidently,

"**Do your worst!"**

A barrage of _cutting hexes_, _stunners_, and _reductos _rebounded and deflected off of his golden aura shield. Several of the curses reflected back to their source of origin, or into the path of other assailants. Moments later, only one cagey veteran still remained standing.

Harry's eyes narrowed contemptuously at the middle aged wizard standing before him with a smoking wand in one hand and drawn sword in the other.

"You accused me of cowardice when last we met." Harry called out incredulously as he extended his hand and the sword of Gryffindor materialized as a titanic Dragon's roar filled the cool night air.

Commander Turner's eyes widened at the sight of the fabled blade. He'd heard the stories but ,.. _Did the man before me really slay a Basilisk with the sword he now holds so intimately as if they we're old friends? A twelve year old,.. and a Basilisk?_

It seemed impossible, but where Potter was concerned, nothing truly seemed out of the realm of possibility.

Turner had truthfully wanted no part in tonight's 'activities', but had been ordered to oversee this little what… 'forced invitation'.

A dozen handpicked Unspeakables lay scattered across the ground in varying states of unconsciousness. They had been as nothing against Potter,... And he was obviously holding back so as not to accidentally injure any of the overzealous fools that now littered the lawn of the Minister's undersecretary.

"Are you going to fight with that blade, or take it home to carve your Christmas roast?" Potter called out in challenge, drawing him out of his brief musings.

POP

"Stay your hand, Commander!" A new voice called out authoritatively. Commander Hoag had arrived just in time to save his fellow commander's life.

Gratefully obeying his senior's orders, Turner pocketed his wand and returned his sword to its sheath at his hip.

His eyes met Harry's solemnly.

"My words when last we met, were spoken in the heat of the moment and were wholly unjustified. I ask your forgiveness, as such." Turner apologized humbly.

Harry's eyes bored into the man's for whom he had, up until recently, held in respect. After several long moments Harry nodded his acceptance.

The tension in the air lessened significantly as Turner continued. "Please believe that I wanted no part in this. I am perhaps too old and set in my ways that I no longer question orders that are obviously questionable. For the first time in over forty years of service in the Unspeakables,.. I am ashamed."

With a reluctant nod of acceptance from Harry, Turner was dismissed by Commander Hoag and the remnants of his failed command were _port keyed_ away for medical care.

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he recanted an earlier lesson. "Turner was merely following orders and without order..?"

"There is chaos." Hoag finished with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I find myself impaled upon my own sword. I see my lessons did not fall on deaf ears." The message in the ironic exchange was clear, Harry held no grudge against his former mentor, and Hoag was eternally grateful for it.

"What will you do now, Harry."

"Well,.." Harry paused to give the impression that he was considering his options. "If it's not too late and I haven't completely worn out my welcome, I was hoping to enjoy Christmas dinner with the family." came Harry's cheeky response.

Commander Hoag adopted an expression of strained patience. "That's not what I mean."

"I know it isn't but I still couldn't resist taking the mickey out on you. There is a vein of truth in there though. Molly Weasley is the finest cook in Britain,.. Care to join us?" Harry knew that Hoag was a widower and that his only child, a daughter, was fully grown with a family of her own and lived abroad.

"I.. could.. eat. Are you sure it wouldn't be an imposition?" Hoag returned hesitantly.

Now Harry wore the expression of strained patience as he scoffed. "Nonsense, there's always room for one more, especially family."

Hoag paused in mid-step, registering Harry's reference to him as family. "T-That's very gracious of you, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Chivalry and all that; it's a knight thing. Oh, and by the way, it's Sir Harry once again."

Hoag's eyes shifted toward Harry. "Then why all this..?"

"Not the Confederation. The goblin leader, Raynock, knighted me himself and gave me the Sword of Gryffindor to carry as my own. The goblins even picked up the tab for the cold forge blades and the basilisk armor I'd commissioned. I assume by the blade you carry that the swords have arrived on time?"

William Hoag nodded and added. "The armor as well. Top notch stuff too. The Basilisk's more supple than dragon. I assume you provided the hide?"

"You're wearing it already?" Harry asked surprised.

William Hoag just shrugged as if he were belaying the obvious. "I said I didn't like the order to capture you, I never said that I was going to be a fool about it. You are Harry Potter after all, I mean, Sir Harry Potter.

Harry fell into step with his friend as they plodded toward the Burrow's gaping portal, crowded with pensive family members.

"Merry Christmas, Will." Harry extended his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Hoag returned taking his young friend's hand.

* * *

In nearby Ottery St. Catchpole church bells echoed out into the night signaling the onset of Christmas Eve Mass.

It was four hours till Christmas.

Dinner had been a lively, heartwarming affair, filled with good conversation and exquisite food. Molly Weasley's cooking skills were unparalleled and she had out done herself as always.

Harry found himself puzzled throughout dinner by some of the turns in conversation. Whatever the joke was, he hadn't caught on, at least not until the twin's became more blatant in their insinuations

"This last cold snap froze the pond over." George Weasley commented vaguely regarding the weather.

"Pity that." His twin added. "Skating is a nice change, though I much prefer a nice warm summer's night swim. Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry eyes snapped up at this. _They couldn't possible mean…?_

The twins we're sniggering in barely contained mirth.

_-They could_.

Harry surreptitiously chanced a glance in Ginny's direction.

The youngest Weasley's eyes were downcast refusing to meet anyone else's gaze, but from what little he could see of her face and ears he could tell that she was blushing 'tomato red' to the roots of her hair.

_But,..But - It was a dream, wasn't it? _Harry's mind raced, but he was finally able to recover enough to answer the twins goading with; "I wasn't swimming. I was merely catching some sun, a bit of color for the wedding. "

"Next time wear trunks, dear." Molly joined in, her eyes dancing merrily as she added with a chuckle,"Sun burns can be quite uncomfortable in , er.. certain areas."

More sniggers sounded around the table and Harry could feel his cheeks begin to warm.

"I heard it was a rather **large** burn." Jane Granger added with a smirk.

Harry shot her a scathing glare, but she gave him an infuriatingly innocent look.

"Am I missing something? William Hoag asked puzzled.

His question only elicited another round of chuckles.

"I have a book with cooling charms in it?" Hermione offered with feigned sincerity,

"Wait, no,.. I just remembered that I borrowed it to Ginny."

The dining table erupted in raucous laughter and a furiously snarling, Ginny, bolted out the kitchen door into the cool night of the Burrows garden.

Harry followed close behind.

He found Ginny staring out across the Burrow's frozen pond, clutching her arms tightly around her sides to stave off the chill winter air.

His hasty approach faltered on seeing the deep longing reflected in her eyes as she fixed her gaze on the island of the pond.

He paused in careful contemplation, carefully chosing his next words.

"G-Ginny..?" He began uncertainly. "I-I don't know if this will make any sense to you, but,.. the night of Bill's stag party last September; I-I tried one of the twin's products and well,.. It was suppose to give the user a fantasy with their heart's desire. I , um,.. I thought I was having a d-dream, but then I woke up here,.. on the shore of the pond. I thought the whole night had been some wonderful dream, a fantasy,.. but,. now I'm not so sure?" He left off in his explanation, uncertain of how to express what he was trying to impart to her

Ginny shuddered next to him, whether from the cold or no…?

"W-What are you trying to say, H-Harry." Ginny asked haltingly, still not trusting herself to look his way.

"Do I,.er.. Do I have anything that I need to apologize to you for?"

At first he wasn't certain that she even had heard him, let alone was aware of his presence beside her.

"No" She whispered.

.

" I.. guess.. what I'm trying to say is that.. Whether what I experienced was a real, or only a dream,.. either way,.. It was the most wonderful experience of my entire life."

Ginny whirled around at hearing his heartfelt admission. She was biting at her lower lip and tears tracked down across her cheeks as she whispered out in a frightened voice. "Mine too."

Harry's eyes widened. "It wasn't a dream then?"

Ginny shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Ginny,.. I.."

Before he could stammer out his next words, Ginny lunged forward and clamped a gentle hand over his mouth. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage she blurted out..

"H-Harry,.. I think you should know that since that night, I-I've been having dreams,.. dreams about you .. and me. Hermione thinks that they're most likely memories,.. from before." Ginny's eyes searched his imploringly, as if she was willing herself to remember something, anything more.

Harry gently lifted her hand from his mouth, but did not release it from his grasp.

"What do you remember?"

Ginny's lips trembled as she struggled to explain."I-It's just bit and pieces really, but they're things,.. things to do with a man that I should have never forgotten,.. not for a million years. A man that my heart still remembers, even though my mind has been forced to forget." she whispered reverently.

"W-What now?" Harry gulped nervously.

"Honestly,.. I don't know. I still have some things to work out, but even then,.. I'm not the same Ginny anymore ,Harry. And you're not the same, Harry, either." she answered pointedly.

Harry released her hand and almost immediately regretting having done so, wondering if she felt the same.

"No,.. I'm not the same Harry Potter anymore." he agreed reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't wish I was."

Ginny's eyes widened at that. Part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms and never, ever let him go again. Another part was terrified of doing just that. Harry, the Harry she was starting to remember; that Harry deserved all the love in the world and she wasn't sure she could give it to him, however much she might want to try.

Harry reached out and tentatively brushed a stray wisp of her hair, back behind her ear. He could feel her trembling beneath his fingertips, wishfully hoping that it wasn't from the cold.

_It wasn't_.

He summoned his waning Gryffindor courage. " Ginny,… I'd be lying if I didn't say that despite everything, I … I still have fee…mmpff."

Ginny's hand muffled his words before he could finish. "D-Don't,… please, Harry." she begged, openly crying now." I..I'm not ready. I w-wish I was, but I'm not…I'm s-sorry…" With a stifled sob ,Ginny turned away and fled to the safety of the Burrow.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Hermione and Ron followed the tracks in the snow around the corner of St. Timothy's Parish toward the cathedral's cemetery. The freshness of the tracks in the new fallen snow gave them hope, but hope is a fickle thing.

Harry had left the Burrow rather abruptly after dinner last night and both were concerned for him.

They did not find Harry visiting his parent's graves, but instead the Potter's last living friend.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." they chorused upon arrival.

"Happy Christmas, Ron and Hermione." he returned more solemnly than they would have expected.

The reason for his pensive mood was evident at the gravesite.

"We missed him then?" Ron acknowledged, eyeing the wreath of white roses laid upon each of the three graves.

Remus nodded. "He must've come right after leaving the Burrow last night, because the flowers we're already here when I arrived this morning and there were no tracks in the new fallen snow.

"Why wreaths?" Hermione vented her curiosity.

"My thoughts as well." Remus returned with a troubled expression.

"Why not?" Ron put in, puzzled, not seeing any significant difference.

Remus explained somberly."Because he's always left a single white rose for each of his parents and Sirius, whenever he visits. Never a wreath? It's almost as if…?"

"It's almost as if he's saying 'Good Bye'." Hermione gasped in pensive speculation.

"That was my summation as well." Remus agreed.

"H-How long do you think?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione answered apologetically. "The best minds in the Hall of the Unspeakables are working around the clock, trying to unravel this last prophecy, but they still haven't drawn any conclusions as to exactly 'when'? It's almost as if there's some critical piece of information that's missing? Some clue that we've overlooked…?" Hermione's face contorted in frustration.

"You'll figure it out, 'Mione" Ron reassured her; his faith in her abilities ever unshaken.

What did he get you for Christmas?" Remus asked, seemingly changing the subject of their speculation.

"Not sure?" Ron shrugged. "There was a card inside a gift box with an address on it. We went to the address before we came here, but there wasn't anything there, just an empty field."

Remus raised an eyebrow in speculation. "What was the address?"

"Twenty four, Godri.." Hermione began before Remus cut her off in consternation.

"Twenty four Godric's Hollow?" Remus's eyes went wide in understanding.

"You know it?" Ron gasped in surprise.

"Come with me." Remus commanded, leading them from the cemetery excitedly.

Remus led the curious couple back to the vacant lot at Twenty-four Godric's Hollow, at the edge of town .

'Marauder's Rule!" he shouted out into the crisp morning air.

"No good." he acknowledged disappointedly. "What would he change it to?" Remus grumbled to himself in puzzlement.

"What are you going on about?" Ron inquired sharing a worried look with his fiancé.

Remus eyed the couple in speculation. "Think Ron, Hermione?" Remus prodded them.

"What would Harry use as a code word? It would be something that only the three of you would know about? Something with a special meaning just for the three of you?" he encouraged them.

Hermione's eyes lit up in understanding.

"What you mean like 'troll boogies' or something." Ron asked incredulously, referring to the moment they all first became friends when they rescued Hermione from the mountain troll their first year.

"No,No." Remus waved him off in exasperation. "It would be something that distinguishes the three of you- altogether." Remus's eyes lit in revelation on hearing Hermione gasp next to him.

"The Golden Trio!" Hermione shouted into the vacant field.

The air shimmered and a beautiful two story wood and brick home winked into existence, surrounded by sweeping snow covered fields dotted with majestic trees.

Hermione and Ron stared in absolute shock, their mouths hanging agape in disbelief.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was,.. is." Remus said in admiration, correcting himself.

"That isn't? It couldn't be..?" Hermione struggled.

"This is Lily's and James's home. It's the place of Harry's birth." Remus echoed reverently.

"But how? I thought it was destroyed?" Hermione gaped astonished.

"Obviously, Harry had it reconstructed. This is Harry Potter we're talking about after all." Remus added incredulously.

"Why don't we go in and see what you think of the place?" He encouraged them.

Ron and Hermione made their way cautiously up the steps to the front porch, pausing at finding a note addressed to the two of them, spell 'o taped to the front door.

_Dearest Ron and Hermione:_

_This home was once a place of many happy memories of a parent's love;_

_In your two capable hands, it shall be so again._

_All my love on Christmas, Harry_

Hermione pulled the note reverently to her heart after reading it aloud. " Oh, Harry." her voice trembled as tears welled in her eyes.

Ron pulled her tenderly into his embrace, Hermione burrowed into the security of his comforting arms.

"He too gave me a gift that is beyond priceless to me." Remus remarked gratefully, joining their quiet vigil on the porch.

Remus pulled a gold watch from his pocket.

The watch case proudly displayed a scene of the four marauders in their animagus and werewolf forms, running through the countryside under the light of the full moon.

"It was the marauder's gift to James at the birth of his first and only son." Remus explained. "Sirius and I had thought it lost. I,.. we'd, never hoped to dream that it…?

He left a note card that said;

_It's time this was returned to the last true marauder! _

_All our love; James, Sirius and Harry"_

Remus, Ron and Hermione shared a moment of profound friendship and wonder.

Other friends and family members experienced the same gambit of emotions as they opened their Christmas gifts that morning:

Arthur Weasley found himself the happy recipient of several large volumes of muggle, 'How to fix it and built it' manuals, with a complete set of magically adapted power tools. He marveled at the thoughtfulness of the gift, one that he could happily spend the remainder of his years in the happy use of.

Molly Weasley awoke early to make her family its traditional Christmas breakfast to find her kitchen completely remodeled with the latest, magical and muggle appliances installed in a magically enlarged kitchen/dining area. On the newly papered walls she found a beautifully framed picture of her family, her entire family, including; Fleur, Hermione and of course, Harry. It was one of the snapshots taken from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She spent the majority of her morning staring lovingly at the beautiful portrait,.. Breakfast long forgotten.

George and Fred found a tattered, torn notebook lying beneath the small tree they had erected in the apartment they shared above their beloved magical joke shop. The notebook was a treasure beyond their wildest dreams.

'The Marauder's Manual'; a complete diary of the Marauder's legendary pranks, including their personal notes on becoming unregistered animagi.

Jane Granger found a carefully wrapped video disk labeled;

**MY DAUGHTER**

Curious, she loaded the disk into her DVD player and was stunned beyond belief.

The disk was a chronological recording of Harry's memories of Hermione. She watched in a mixture of pride and abject wonder as her daughter bravely forged her way thru the magical world. It was a side of Hermione that she had longed to know but had ever remained ignorant of as she was a muggle, woefully separate from the magical world that her daughter now belonged to.

She watched in amusement as her 'know it all', precocious ,eleven year old daughter introduced herself to the boys who would become her most steadfast friends and companions throughout her magical journey-

-Hermione solving traps en-route to the Sorcerer's Stone.

-Her transformation into a cat/girl through the use of a failed _PolyJuice Potion_.

-Though petrified, solving the identity of monster within the Chamber of Secrets, by way of a note clutched in her petrified fingers.

-Saving Sirius from the Dementor's kiss.

Her breathtaking entrance at the Yule Ball, complete with Ron and Harry's stunned expression at seeing their enchanting friend.

-Falling in love with Ron.

-Standing with her friends in battle against the Death Eaters at the Dept. of Mysteries, watching Harry's anguish when Sirius fell thru the veil.

Both happy and heart wrenching, awe inspiring and terrifying; all cherished insights into the amazing woman her daughter had grown into.

_Thank you, Harry. _Jane Granger's appreciative thought was more of a prayer.

Ginny Weasley sat in her childhood bedroom staring vacantly at the delicately wrapped box in her lap.

Finally summoning the last vestiges of her Griffyndor courage she unwrapped the package with trembling fingers and lifted the lid.

Beneath several layers of red and gold tissue paper she found a handsomely carved wooden box with two interwoven hearts on the lid and runes around the edge. It was the box from her dreams; some distant memory that her mind longed to grasp, but remained afraid to do so.

The card inside steeled her resolve.

_We have changed, you and I, _

_but the heart still remembers.._

_what the mind chooses to forget._

_I return to you what was always yours,.._

_though I too chose to briefly forget. _

_Let your heart be your guide and no _

_matter what you choose, it will be the right course._

_Love always, Harry_

Ginny carefully lifted the box from its wrappings, marveling at the intimate detail that had gone into its crafting.

The wood was a rich and lustrous cheery, polished to a high sheen. No seems or opening was apparent on the box's surface, but a gentle tap revealed the box was just that; a box. It was hollow inside.

The magic inherent within, resonated beneath her fingertips, suffusing them with a warmth that filled her entire being.

She was not worthy of such a gift, at least not yet?

It was in that moment she knew what she needed to do.


	28. Chapter 27: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Revelations**

**Boxing Day**

"Headmistress McGonagal?"

Minerva McGonagal's head swiveled toward the floo call summons in her office. It wasn't the call itself that startled her, (she was use to receiving dozens of these each week), it was the source of the call that intrigued her.

"What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?" Minerva called politely into her fire.

"M-May I come through?" Ginny Weasley asked hesitantly. "It's rather important." she quickly added at seeing her former professor's reluctance to admit her.

"Alright, Ginevra." McGonagal agreed stepping back from the hearth.

A moment later, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the soot she'd gathered off her jumper and jeans. She had not bothered donning robes this morning for expedience's sake.

"Would you care for some tea, Ginevra?" McGonagal offered politely, if a bit stiffly.

"N-No, thank you. I-I wonder if I can still take you up on your offer to view the memories of mine and Harry's past?" Ginny blurted out in a rush before she lost her nerve.

McGonagal quirked a curious expression. "Why now, Ginevra?" she asked skeptically.

Reluctantly, and with more courage than she would have given herself credit for, she confided in her former professor the substance of the reoccurring dreams she was experiencing, that and the night she'd shared in Harry's arms.

"I see." McGonagal returned rather dispassionately, schooling her features until she was able to turn away in the semblance of pondering Ginny's request.

It was when her back was turned that she allowed herself the luxury of crowing silently in triumph.

Schooling her features she turned back toward her former student.

"What you ask is possible, Ms. Weasley, however, the memories whose viewing you are requesting would take many hours, even days of careful viewing to completely digest the material. If you were to undertake such a venture, then I'm afraid that I must insist that you do so entirely. Once you start there can be no turning back." McGonagal cautioned.

"A-Alright" Ginny replied nervously, but with conviction.

"I require your witch's oath on it?" McGonagal pressed, her expression severe..

"I-I swear on my magic that I will view the entire contents of pensieve." Ginny vowed without hesitation.

A smile tugged at the corner of Minerva's lips as she swept her hand toward the alcove where the pensieve glowed beckoningly.

"The pensieve awaits, Ms. Weasley. I shall, of course, remain nearby if you should have any questions on the material you're about to see."

Ginny nodded her thanks and stepped toward the pensieve in resignation.

McGonagal offered up a silent prayer.

_Merlin above, help her find her way back before it's too late._

* * *

Griphook shuffled nervously next to Harry. Normally he, like all goblins, felt peacefully content within the lower depths of Gringotts. The bowels of the earth had been the home of the goblins in ancient times.

It was within the earth that the goblins had harvested their enormous wealth in jewels and precious metals. Prosperity had arrived with the necessity to join the surface world. Business and finance became their new obsession, one that had proven more profitable than even mining the treasures of the earth.

Many still embraced the old ways. Many more still longed for the days when one sought his lively hood in the depths of the world. All goblins still longed for the peace and solitude that the ways afforded, but contented themselves with brief sojourns within deep caverns of exploration, beneath the streets of London. Even Raynock, the leader of the Goblin Nation, was known to take a brief respite now and again to connect with his Goblin roots, deep within the bowels of Gringotts.

Now the Goblins felt anything but contentment within the lowest tunnels beneath Gringotts. Sounds echoed from the unexplored depths; sounds of primal want and need. They were sounds that chilled the Goblins blood and raised their hackles in dread fear; sounds that drove the goblins from their beloved earthen roots, seeking refuge in the surface world.

The dwellers were coming.

Harry stood at the end of the Gringotts' rail system. A lonely tunnel stretched out into the darkness, its endless shadows held at bay by the sputtering torch clutched tightly in Griphook's hands.

Since the time of his first visit, Griphook had been his sole escort into the tunnels beneath Gringotts. He, like Harry, had always delighted in riding the rails at breakneck speed to the lower vaults beneath the Goblin bank. Today, Griphook looked as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world, than beneath his beloved bank.

Harry ignored the fidgeting of his companion and listened closely to the faint echoes that wafted up from the deepest bowels of the earth. Distant cries of endless hunger and rage drifted up to his ears. Harry's hand convulsively gripped the hilt of Gryffindor's sword at his side as he fought down his own primal instincts to flee in terror.

"Lord Knight?" Griphook reminded him nervously of the reason for their visit..

"Do Dragons still guard the lower vaults?" Harry mused as if thinking out loud.

"Many dragons, milord." Griphook returned with a hint of curiosity.

"How often are they fed? Are they like other reptiles and only eat occasionally, digesting their meals over several days?" Harry continued his vein of thought.

"Dragons have exceedingly high metabolisms, Lord Knight. Ravenous creatures they are. They're fed daily, sometimes even twice daily, lest they turn on their handlers."

Harry chanced a cunning grin in his companion's direction, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "They eat fresh meat, do they not?" He mused knowingly.

"The fresher the better, milord." Griphook acknowledged."Some even refuse that, preferring only live prey. The larger beasts consume between two and three cows a day, bones and all!"

"Wait two days and then release them, unfed. Then seal the tunnels to the surface behind them." Harry commanded.

"B-But sir?" Griphook stammered cautiously. "They become vicious; mad even, if they go wanting. In a week's time the larger beasts will prey on the younger ones, until naught but one remains. They are loath to feed on their own, but more so to go without." he warned ominously, not yet following the track of Harry's thoughts.

"So much the better., Griphook. If they crave fresh meat then they shall have to earn it. Within the week they will be able to eat their fill, and then some." Harry chortled.

Griphook's formerly gapping mouth curled into a wicked sneer of understanding.

"Milord is as cunning as he is brave. The magical brethren are well served by their chosen champion."

Harry nodded appreciatively. They returned to their waiting rail car for the journey to the surface, where Raynock awaited.

An hour later…

"A cunning idea, Harry." Raynock complimented. "The only downside in turning loose the dragons is that it will leave our more prominent vaults exposed to theft and destruction." he mused, cautiously considering Harry's suggestion.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "These creatures want blood, not treasure. Gold can be replaced, Goblin lives cannot." he returned humbly.

Raynock smiled appreciatively. "It shall be done, and gratefully so. It is a pleasure to associate with a wizard who values lives over all else. Would that the rest of the world saw the same wisdom?"

"Are you sure you won't change your mind and take a squad of Unspeakables to guard your halls against the coming storm?" Harry suggested worriedly.

Raynock waved him off with a gnarled hand. "Do not trouble yourself, young knight. An entire battalion of our finest goblin warriors are already on full alert, though I doubt any of the dwellers will survive an encounter with scores of ravenous dragons to contend with." he chuckled.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?" Raynock returned sincerely.

Harry shook his head. "You know as well as I that in the end the responsibility falls solely on my shoulders. Though I truly appreciate the offer of additional help; first and foremost protect our own. My destiny lies in the hands of fate. If I am to pass, I shall content myself with the knowledge that I can at last rejoin with those I have lost."

"See that you survive, young Harry. For I look forward to a long and profitable relationship and will not assume otherwise."

Harry shrugged incredulously as he vaguely outlined his plans. "To that end, I've whittled down our enemies and established a battleground that nullifies their numbers, along with a few other surprises that should put a dent or two in the opposition. I also arranged a welcoming committee for any that should foolishly venture to Hogwarts, whilst those inside remain safely protected within the castle's sheltering walls. A contingent of Unspeakables will be stationed in and around Hogsmeade. That leaves the Ministry, itself. If all goes according to plan, the majority of the ministry's key personal, along with those who's lives I value, will be in one place and at an opportune time when all can be readily defended."

"You've discussed your plans with the Ministry?" Raynock asked surprised.

Harry's jaw clenched grimly. "No. I serve the magical brethren now, not the confederation, or even the ministry. I no longer feel duty bound to justify my actions to a bunch of traitorous, manipulative, self serving bureaucrats, who seem unable or unwilling to learn from the mistakes of their past.

Fudge was a bungler, in love with himself and obsessed with maintaining his pompous self image at any cost. I don't know who paid the higher price for his ineptness, the public, the ministry, or myself.

Scrimegour was all bluster and no bite. He wasted the majority of his time trying to manipulate me as a poster boy to further his own ends whilst playing the 'dike boy' with the public's safety. He was so concerned with defense, that he never even considered going on the offensive. Fudge ignored the problem of Voldemort, and Srimegour fostered it."

"And Madam Bones?" Raynok asked incredulously, already knowing the answer but was interested in Harry's response, all the same.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, before cooling and taking on a distant, pained expression.

"I have no professional qualms against Madam Bones. My issues with her are of a more personal nature. Though she has done better for the public interest than many of her predecessors, she, more than all the others combined, has done me the most personal harm. I entrusted her with something precious to me and she betrayed that trust in the worst possible way, destroying any possibility to salvage anything of what I've lost. I suppose in some fashion it's my own fault for choosing once again to place my faith in someone of authority, let alone play Dumbledore and blindly believe that I know best for all concerned. Perhaps, ultimately… it's my own short comings I've chosen to project on someone else. I don't know? I only know that I'm sick of it. I'll never serve the Ministry again in any capacity, not for any reason." he retorted venomously.

Raynock eyed his young friend shrewdly. "And what of we Goblins?"

Harry's expression softened. "In all my dealings with goblin kind, I've never had any reason to complain. The wizarding world has libelously labeled the goblins as mistrustful, some even to the extreme of claiming thievery in their financial dealings. They mistake a shrewd mind and a calculating business sense as deception and trickery. They project the blame for their own short comings, wrongfully onto the goblins. The goblins are in the business of making money; to do so, one must give sound business advice to ones investors. If the wizard chooses ultimately to ignore said advice and invests his money in some impulsive scheme that does naught but lose his life savings, how are the Goblins to be held accountable for merely being the agents of said ill advised investment?" Harry shrugged incredulously and continued.

"A logical person would say not, but wizrading folk…? Wizarding folk are quite fond of avoiding the responsibility for the consequences of their own actions. They favor placing the blame on those they consider inferior species, ie… goblins, centaurs, house elves and the like. The same old prejudices and biases still run rampant in the wizarding world, cumulating ultimately with Purebloods falsely blaming any and all problems of their own device on those they see as inferior; half bloods, mud bloods and magical creatures. It's all quite wearisome, if not nauseating." he finished with a groan of contempt.

Raynock much agreed with Harry's views of the wizarding world's shortcomings, but knew it would take someone with an incredible amount of drawing power to effect any substantial reform. It would take someone quite unique. One who was not only respected and revered, but was also to a certain degree.. feared.

"How would you suggest we right these wrongful notions?" Raynock inquired, his mind long since alighting on a cunning plan for the future.

Harry eyed the Goblin leader suspiciously. He was not the gullible, unassuming boy he had been in his youth.

"Don't even think it?" he warned. "I am not interested in effecting any political reforms. Should I survive the coming battle, then my life is my own to do with as I want or don't want."

Raynock held his hands up in a placating manner. "Surely, you realize that it would take someone of considerable public respect and appeal to effectively illicit any substantial reforms in our obviously faltering political system. Whether you choose to accept it or no, you are such a person, Lord Knight. The people and creatures of the magical world would not only embrace you, but rally to your banner. Think of all the good you could accomplish?" Raynock pleaded.

Harry shook his head dolefully. "I'm a fighter, a warrior,… a relic from another age. Months ago, I stood before my parent's grave asking cold stone if this is all I was meant for? I received no answer. The truth be told, I already knew the answer, I just hoped differently. I'm only twenty-two years old and I've already seen more of battle and killing than most wizards have seen in several lifetimes. I guess what I'm trying to say is,.. I'm not fit to govern anyone."

Raynock shook his head, a skeptical expression on his wizened face.

"I think you are wrong, young knight. I believe the muggles have a saying that fits this discussion.. I believe it goes; 'Some men are born to greatness, others have it thrust upon them'. I believe whole heartedly that in your case; both apply."

Harry snorted in disdainfully. "It doesn't take a great person to kill and slaughter. Even if it's for the best of intentions; such as the defense of others, it's still killing. A man such as me has no business telling anyone else how to live their lives, nor would I presume to do so." Harry finished with a note of finality that spelled out quite plainly that the topic was no longer open for discussion.

Raynock nodded his unspoken assent. "As you said, you're only twenty-two. There is time, plenty of time in which you may one day change your mind. Till then, I am most content with the path you have chosen. The magical races of the world could not have found a better person to champion their defense. Know that we have faith in you and yours to see us through the coming night. No matter what end awaits you, we are grateful." Raynock finished proudly, patting Harry on his shoulder appreciatively.

Harry nodded and bowed respectfully to Raynock before departing his office. .

Raynock still marveled at the notion that any wizard would deign to bow to a goblin, even a goblin leader was never afforded this show of respect.

_You are wrong, young knight… you are the leader the magical world has waited an age for. _Raynock thought in earnest anticipation.

* * *

Minerva McGonagal watched silently as Ginny retched up the contents of her stomach for yet another instance over these past two days.

_The truth can be a terrible thing_, she thought grimly.

It was with no small amount of pride that she'd watched one of her Griffyndors, pick herself up and reenter the pensieve , continuing on after every horrifying scene that had caused this same sort of reaction over these past two days.

Ginny slumped wearily into a chair and mopped the cool seat from her brow.

"How long?"she rasped out through her traumatized throat.

"Two days." McGonagal answered off handily, continuing her paperwork.

Ginny shook her head, clarifying. "No, how long was he down in the caverns beneath Greystone? How long did Harry wander in darkness, alone, hurt,… starving?"

McGonagal paused, nodding her understanding. "The passage of time is difficult to assess in a pensieve, especially in all that darkness, but I believe it was at least many weeks, perhaps as long as two months.

Ginny stared wide eyed at the headmistress, her expression unreadable, till the appearance of a single tear running down her cheek, gave her away.

"Two months…? While we sat and consoled ourselves within the comfort of our homes." she admonished ashamedly.

"Two months?" she repeated disbelievingly.

"Do you remember anything of what you've witnessed?" McGonagal redirected her attention.

"Some things, just bit and pieces really." Ginny rasped regretfully. "Some things I'll **now **never forget." she added resolutely.

McGonagal nodded her agreement to this.

Ginny's face took on the pensive expression that she had worn several times over the past two days that they'd spent reviewing memories of Harry within the Dumbledore's old pensieve. Many times she'd looked on the verge of asking something, only to lose her courage and let it pass.

After several uncomfortable moments, Ginny finally got up the courage to ask what has been troubling her most over the past two days.

"How does he… why does he go on? I mean, what drives him? All that pain,.. And he doesn't give up? He suffers things that are beyond belief and he goes on?" Ginny gasped in awe, "He… He's…?" Ginny left off incredulously, unable to find the words to adequately describe Harry.

"He's magnificent, isn't he?" McGonagal asked knowingly.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, a slight blush staining her cheek. "But,.. that doesn't even seem…?"

"Doesn't even seem enough to adequately describe a man like, Harry?"

Ginny nodded in answer to McGonagal's question.

"I agree wholeheartedly. A man like Harry comes along but once in an age. If you're lucky, truly lucky, then you just happen to be living in the age when someone like Harry comes along. Granted, such times are usually dark and dangerous, for if they weren't a man such as Harry would not be necessary to right the evils beset upon the world. Despite that, I count myself blessed to be living at such a time, doubly so to actually know him and to be counted amongst his friends. It is perhaps for this alone that I am most proud. Teachers aren't suppose to have favorites, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that Harry is mine."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up her hairline at this admission.

"And here I always thought Hermione was your favorite student?" Ginny blurted in shocked disbelief.

McGonagal smirked wistfully from behind her desk. "Ms. Granger's zeal for learning is quite contagious and she is in many ways my favorite student as she was many other professor's, despite our obvious professional detachment." she corrected demurely, sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

"But Harry? Harry is my most favorite person, let alone student. For what little time he spent with his parents, he carries the best of both James and Lily within himself. He has James's courage, stubbornness, and athletic prowess. Lily's compassion, intelligence and generosity are there as well. He's the image of his father, but with his mother's startling green eyes; eyes that have begun to twinkle like his former mentor's- Dumbledore. It's almost as if all the people I've known and cherished over the years,.. they're all right there, shinning through in Harry. It's as if some part of them has never left us." The wonder of this revelation was evident on the headmistress's face.

Ginny stared at McGonagal for the longest time, digesting the headmistress's words and finally accepting them.

"H-He could have anyone in the world, anyone. Why would he have ever wanted me?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

McGonagal shot Ginny a disapproving look over the top of her eyeglasses.

"Firstly; you're speaking in past tense, which I do not believe is entirely the case." McGonagal corrected, causing Ginny to blush furiously.

"Secondly; why not you? You're brave and fiercely loyal. Your parents have instilled in you many wonderful values that I'm sure someone like Harry finds very appealing. Lastly; you're a very attractive young lady, Ginevra. The fact that you're a red head, does not hurt matters either." McGonagal added with a knowing smirk.

"W-why should that matter?" Ginny stammered blushing under her praise.

"Potter men have always been attracted to red heads. Some even go as far as intimating it's a family curse. Myself personally, I 'm of the opinion that they just like feisty women, and let's face it, most red heads tend to have fierce tempers."

"Don't they, Ginevra?" McGonagal chided.

Ginny scowled at her insinuation.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" McGonagal chuckled.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, McGonagal broke the silence.

"I've a question for you, Ginevra?" She prompted.

"Yes?"

"Seeing what you have, and knowing what you do,.. Just what are you going to do about it?"

A pained expression ghosted through Ginny's eyes as she considered all that McGonagal's question entailed.

"Honestly? I don't know. I only know that on some level, some part of my heart remembers Harry; the real Harry, my Harry. Not the 'boy who lived', or the 'Champion of the light', but the boy I grew up with and a bit of the man he's become. I-I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I'm terrified of giving my heart to a man like Harry. He's bloody fantastic at everything he does, like quidditch and music, and that's just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. He's so much larger than life; a hero, a legend even. How can any witch live up to a man like Harry? How could he possibly see me or anyone else as his equal, someone who's earned the right to stand beside him in life? If falling in love is like igniting a flame within your soul, then loving someone like Harry would be akin to a raging inferno, one that could burn your heart to ash."

After several minutes of suffering McGonagal's condescending expression, Ginny's flagging patience forced her to ask: "What?"

McGonagal's raised her eyebrows and responded incredulously. "Are you a Gryffindor, or aren't you?"

* * *

**December 30, 1999 **

Harry gulped down the second of three bottles of blood replenishing potion. He'd taken a terrible risk using so much blood, but the grace, (a drawn magical spell), was finished. Harry had drawn the largest magical spell in history, in his own blood.

He had gone almost daily over the past month; painstakingly drawing the magic ideogram over the rock strewn floor that led to the cavernous entrance of the gargoyle's main lair. Umbridge,(the cow), would have been proud of him. He'd found a productive use for her 'blood quill', having borrowed the infamous item from Minsitry's secure locker. A few minor alterations and the quill no longer gave pain nor etched scars into its users hand. Once the grace was completed, Harry destroyed the quill. It would never again be used to torment innocent children.

He could have drawn the grace in almost anything, but the use of blood gave the grace additional power. Blood magic was the most ancient and powerful of all spells. He was living proof of that as his mother's sacrifice had saved him from the un-savable- the _killing curse_. Besides making the spell more powerful, the use of blood magic provided an added bonus in that activation of the spell was now keyed to his own blood.

.

If all else failed, then a single drop of his blood would complete the grace and ignite its magical spell. Additional blood would feed the spell and augment its effects. Spilling the lot would be cataclysmic.

It was his insurance policy; a last resort.

* * *

**December 31, 1999**

Harry stared at the cool white marble of Dumbledore's tomb, watching in silent witness as each snowflake that drifted down to rest melted and disappeared before its brothers could multiple and cover the tomb over in a winter's carpet. Even in death, nature itself respected the last vestiges of the headmaster's magical presence.

He wondered if nature would remember him as fondly. Would it really matter? Did he even care? No, probably not. All he really cared about was whether tomorrow would see him rejoined with his departed friends and family, or would he be condemned to continue on alone and lonely.

Ron and Hermione had been his family, his surrogate brother and sister, they still were. Molly and Jane were like mothers to him. He was blessed, he knew, but... It just wasn't the same somehow. Strange that he should feel that way, what with never having parents and siblings that he could compare with.

He just instinctively knew what he wanted and if he couldn't have it, then he might just as well move onto the next 'grand adventure' as Dumbledore had so fondly referred to the afterlife.

Maybe he was being selfish and ungrateful, probably both.

Hadn't he said only yesterday that he was **only** twenty-two years old?

It felt longer than twenty-two years, a lot longer.

He didn't need to be alone,… he knew that. Merlin knows that Hermione has reminded him of that time and again, but, he could spend all the time in the world with his friends and would still feel the dull ache of loneliness in his heart. Ginny,…could he even dare to hope along that avenue. They were different now. Five years had passed since the time when they were in-love. Were they still? If not,… could they be again?"

He wanted someone to love and share his life with; to share his bed at night, filling him with passion instead of fear, comfort instead of despair. Even now, the nightmares of Cedric and Sirius's deaths still plagued his subconscious. More often than not he woke up with screams of denial on his lips.

He wanted a wife and children, a family of his own, one that could fill his days with happiness and contentment. Could that be with Ginny? Did he want it to be? It had been so easy to forget Ginny when Susan had crashed into his life. Susan had been so easy to love, perhaps too easy; if there was such a thing? He thought he'd been devastated by the loss of Susan, but then Ginny came into the picture again, courtesy of the twin's '_Cauldron_'. How many times since had he resisted the urge to take the plunge? If Ginny was what he subconsciously desired, (according to the 'cauldron'), then what had Susan been? He was tempted to search Hogwarts for the 'Mirror of Erised' to see what it would show him, because hanged if he knew for sure with any certainty.

It was all so confusing, and yet it wasn't. If he followed his heart, he knew where it would lead him. He'd always known though he'd chosen to forget, doing to himself what Ron and Hermione had done to Ginny. Did all men think on what could be when faced with their own mortality? He used to think that he held the weight of the world on his shoulders when Voldemort was in the picture. Those had been fun and carefree days by comparison.

"How did you manage to live over a hundred and fifty years?" he asked Dumbledore's silent tomb.

It seemed unfathomable that his former mentor had managed to live so long through the stress of the first war and the first half of the second, whilst running the world's foremost school of witchcraft and wizardry, the Wizengamot and the Confederation of Wizards. And still find time to both guide and manipulate him. He had been both grandfather and mentor. Dumbledore had also been both jailor and general. It was easier now to see him as a mentor. Perhaps that was in keeping with the wisdom of growing up and walking in another man's shoes.

Harry quirked a half smile as he regarded the tomb; his mentor's wisdom foremost in his mind as he recalled Raynock's suggestion from the previous day.

"If I see you tomorrow you can lecture me all you want about what a selfish, ungrateful git I am. If not, then let's see if I was worth all the trouble in the first place." he vowed to the grave.

He couldn't know it, but somewhere a wizened face with twinkling eyes that belied their age, was smiling knowingly.

* * *

Harry strode through the halls of his beloved school, his first true home in the wizarding world.

For the first time since his childhood, he considered Dumbledore's suggestion that he might one day like to return here as a professor himself. Well, it was something to consider. He did, after all, enjoy instructing the D.A.

For the first time in years he actually lamented the death of one Severus Snape. The look on the former potion master's face would be priceless when Harry turned up as a professor.

The reasons for his visit to Hogwarts today were threefold. Though not necessarily listed in order of priority, they are;

1) Pay his respects to Dumbledore's grave.

2) Visit Minerva and Poppy

3) Collect one, Ginerva Weasley.

Ginny had been the only loose end in his carefully laid plans for this evening. Everyone else had returned owls saying they would attend the second annual Magical Night Ball at his home this evening, everyone except Ginny.

Upon further investigation, he learned that Ginny was away at Hogwarts, (for reasons unknown), for the past two plus days.

Normally he would be alarmed by such information, but right now it was more of a convenient distraction.

Though he could probably guess the reason for Ginny's being at Hogwarts, he could ill afford letting it distract him from this evenings plans, however much he might wish it to.

Harry ceased his pondering upon arrival at the statue of the Headmistress's Gargoyle sentinel.

The gargoyle statue sprang to life at his arrival and saluted him with a stone fist over it's heart, or where it's heart would probably be if it were alive.

"All is in readiness?" Harry inquired seriously.

"Yes, lord knight." The gargoyle's gravelly voice rasped his agreement.

"Awaken your brethren at dusk's first shadow. Remember…none but pebble and dust before harm breeches these walls."

"None, but pebble and dust." The gargoyle vowed in return and bowed Harry past.

Harry allowed himself the luxury of a few calming breaths before knocking on the headmistress's door.

"Come in, Harry." McGonagal called cheerfully, surprising him.

"You've been expecting me?" He asked incredulously upon entering her office.

"I always expect you." she returned coyly. "The fact that no one but you seems to be able to pass the gargoyle outside without a password, tends to give you away when you come knocking without flooing or owling to make an appointment; not that you require one." she amended grinning mischievously.

Harry nodded his acceptance of her explanation.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" McGonagal inquired.

"I merely wished to pay my respects and wish you and Poppy a Happy New Year." he returned, before adding, "It's my understanding that Miss Ginevra Weasley is a guest. I was wondering if I might have a word with Miss Weasley, as long as I'm here?" he asked to casually, not fooling her in the least.

_The game is afoot_.

McGonagal's eyes twinkled in a knowing way, reminiscent of her predecessor. It was rather offsetting.

"My, so formal, Mr. Potter?" she teased him. "Miss Weasley is indeed here, but I'm afraid she's rather indisposed at the moment." McGonagal swept her hand toward her study, indicating Ginny's presence there. It was a particular location that Harry was well acquainted with.

Harry's suspicions that Ginny was consulting Dumbledore's pensieve appeared well founded.

"I-I see. Might I inquire as to what particular memories, Miss Weasley is viewing this morning?" He played along, a tad apprehensively, McGonagal noted.

"Not ones that you would be unfamiliar with." McGonagal confirmed his obvious suspicions.

Harry's face paled slightly at her confirmation.

"May I?" He asked as he turned toward her adjoining study.

"Off course, but keep in mind that the content Ginevra's viewing is a bit, shall we say, traumatic." she warned.

Harry gulped and nodded his head in trepidation.

Harry moved to the pensieve that Ginny was hovering over so involved in the memory she was viewing that she was oblivious to his approach.

Silently he entered the pensieve.

Harry entered the memory from behind Ginny. She remained unaware of his intrusion as she watched the scene play out before her.

_A younger Harry was sobbing uncontrollably in the rain_.

Harry's face paled as he watched his younger self of only a scant few year ago. He knew this memory, knew it well. It was one that haunted his dreams and occasionally niggled at his conscious mind, when he let his guard down.

It was not a memory that was meant for Ginny, or anyone else for that matter.

"**Pause"** Harry stopped the memory before it could play out in its entirety.

Ginny spun on her heal. Her face pale and tear stained, hands trembling. His unexpected arrival not only startled, but embarrassed her. She felt like a guilty child having been caught up by its parents.

"H-Harry! I…" she struggled to explain.

"It's alright, Ginny." He soothed calmly, allying her fears. "I assume you've already witnessed the memories that preceded this one?" he remarked soberly, already guessing the answer.

Ginny nodded dumbly, not daring to trust her voice yet.

"As this is the last in the series, let's leave this one as is, shall we?" Harry asked in a voice that gave no hint of being a question, but rather a polite insistence to comply.

Ginny nodded and reluctantly left the pensieve along with Harry following in her wake.

Upon leaving the pensieve, Harry immediately retrieved the memory she was reviewing and returned its glowing strand to the safety of his own mind.

Noting her suspicious look, he explained vaguely. "I think it safer for all concerned if I return that particular memory to its home."

Harry motioned Ginny toward McGonagal's office and accompanied her without further comment.

McGonagal had Poppy Pomfrey with her. An inviting cup of tea was waiting for them as they joined the Hogwarts staff.

After several initially tense moments, everyone settled into a comfortable distraction of light, pleasant conversation to pass the time.

"It seems like only yesterday that you launched Bill Weasley down the headmistress's stairs." Poppy reminisced, earning herself a glare from Harry and a surprised look from Ginny.

"When did you…?" Ginny began.

"You can ask him yourself tonight." Harry recovered quickly deflecting Poppy's mischievous attempts to embarrass him.

"This evening?" Ginny returned confused.

"Of course,…at the Ball tonight." he replied incredulously. " I'm hosting a second annual Magical Night Ball, but, it shall be at my home this year. That's why I'm here, I wanted to make sure you were invited and didn't miss out on the festivities. You are coming aren't you?" he asked with a hint of wary uncertainty that she found touching.

"Of course." Ginny agreed quickly.

_Too quickly _she admonished herself

"Excellent" Harry acknowledged with a winning smile that didn't completely embrace his eyes.

"Hermione is no doubt fussing over what to wear already; perhaps the two of you could get together and brainstorm? Tell you what, why don't you two gals gather up Fleur and make a day of it; shopping, beauty salon, lunch,... The works! I'll pay for the whole thing, my treat." Harry offered charmingly.

Ginny goggled at him. "I don't know,… are you sure?" she hesitated breathlessly. He had her mind awhirl.

"Please" Harry all but begged. "It would give me great pleasure. It's not often that I get the chance to show my admiration for such lovely ladies."

"A-Alright, H-Harry" Ginny agreed still reeling from all the attention he was paying her.

"Great! Tonight then?" He reminded in a way that was a tad dismissive, though his tone was hopeful.

"Tonight " she agreed smiling coyly.

Ginny found herself unknowingly manipulated in her excitement over the attention he was paying her.

After a hurried goodbye, Ginny flooed from the Headmistress's office before she even thought to thank McGonagal for all the time she'd invested in Ginny over the past two days.

"Whew" Harry sighed in relief after Ginny spun out of sight in the floo.

"Planning a party this evening?" McGonagal inquired suspiciously after watching the interplay with a calculating eye.

Harry's eyes drifted toward his two elders, a mysterious smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Not especially, no. I invited a few friends and former colleagues over for an evening of, .er, entertainment. It seemed the best way to ensure them as being all in the same place at the same time."

McGonagal puzzled suspiciously over his answer, while Pomfrey took the obvious initiative to vent her disappointment.

"And how is it that Minnie and I don't merit such an invitation. Whilst Minnie is a tad old for dancing, my clock has yet to strike midnight?"

"Poppy!" Minnie hissed, scandalized.

Poppy Pomfrey smirked at her oldest friend. "I said you were a bit old for dancing the night away, Minnie, I never mentioned the other, er,.. _more personal_ habits for which you seem to have retained ample energy."

"Yikes! Too much information." Harry complained clamping his hands over his ears.

Minerva just sat gapping, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

Heading off the impending explosion that was a surety once McGonagal's initial shock passed, Harry explained further. "I'm merely trying to get all my friends and a few significant others all in one place for the evening, somewhere that they can be more readily defended, rather than in their own homes or spread out around the country at other celebrations. You two and the few students still remaining over the holidays are well protected here; I've seen to your protection myself, personally. At sunset, this castle will be locked down for the night and won't reopen till dawn tomorrow."

McGonagal eyes snapped to his. "Only the headmaster can command the castle's defenses. By who's authority do you presume such a thing, Mr. Potter?" She squawked indignantly.

"I see we're back to Mr. Potter?" Harry called to her attention in a disappointed tone.

"But to answer your question,.. is it only the headmaster, or in this case, the **headmistress's** province to command the castle's defenses?" He returned smugly.

McGonagal pursed her lips, her irritation still evident in her eyes.

"er,.. No. One of the founders or their heirs could…?" her voice trailed off as she noticed the way his eyebrow arched knowingly.

"Are you saying…?" Poppy whispered in surprise.

"Gryffindor's heir, I presume?" McGonagal asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "That and I am the scion of Merlin."

"The scion of Merlin?" McGonagal shrieked like a school girl, blushing furiously by the look her friend shot at her after.

"I am." Harry acknowledged.

"That explains the gargoyle sentinel's curious behavior of late." McGonagal confirmed.

Once they had overcome their initial shock, Harry imparted to them the knowledge of the second prophesy, what it meant for him and what it meant for the world should he fail. He ignored their squawks of outrage and screeches of alarm as he told them his plans for this evening. He finished and waited politely while they digested the information he'd imparted to them.

Mcgonagal turned to Poppy and nudged her friend meaningfully. Getting no response, she waved her hand in front of Poppy's blank eyed face.

"Congratulations, Harry. I think you've finally broke her." she quipped.

"Nay" Harry disagreed. "She's a tough old bird; she'll come around- eventually." he predicted with a chuckle.

"What do you think of my plan?"

McGonagal took a long time before she answered him. When she did, she dabbed at her aging eyes, fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I think the whole thing is utter madness." she rasped. "I'm beginning to think that there's no justice in the world."

Harry shrugged. "Everything always seems to work out in the end. The sun will rise tomorrow. People will go on, have families, grow old and pass on, while the cycle renews itself."

"I'm not talking about justice for the world, Harry. I'm talking about you, dear boy." McGonagal snapped back irately. "Where is the justice for you, Harry? When will you have a family of your own? See your children grow and take their place in the world? I had so looked forward to having several young Potters here one day. Especially now…" she halted her lament, scrubbing furiously at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Why especially now?" Harry immediately questioned, seizing on her previous statement.

"Ginny's begun to get her memories back, Harry."

McGonagal's and Harry's head swiveled toward Poppy who had obviously just rejoined them from her brief catatonia.

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he considered her words. "I had suspected as much. The fates do tend to seem a bit cruel at times." he remarked off handily.

Poppy snorted derisively at that. "That's like saying Voldemort was a public annoyance."

"Quite." McGonagal agreed with her friend. "What are you going to do?" she asked Harry.

Harry rubbed at his now stiffening neck, but Poppy soon came to his rescue and cast a few soothing charms over the area.

"Thanks." Harry said appreciatively. "I'm going to follow through with my plans. There's nothing else I can do." Harry replied emphatically, answering the previous question.

McGonagal exchanged a look with Poppy, hovering nearby. "You're going to sacrifice yourself, just like before, aren't you?" She accused.

"I'd rather not." Harry intimated his reluctance.

"But you will, wont you?" Poppy pressed hesitantly from behind his shoulder. Her wand was still in her hand as her eyes drifted to McGonagal's waiting for a signal.

McGonagal's head nodded so slightly it was almost imperceptible.

Without the slightest warning, Poppy shot a stunner at Harry's defenseless back.

Harry blurred to the side and the stunning spell missed and hit an unsuspecting, McGonagal, right in the chest before she had a chance to get out of the way.

Shortly after, a hand wrenched Poppy's wand from her hand with determined gentleness.

"Poppy, really?" Harry admonished her., pocketing her wand for safekeeping.

"What do you expect us to do, Harry? Let you run off and get yourself killed?" she scathed. "And what was that? How on earth did you move so fast? I know you're powerful and exceedingly well trained, but no one,.. and I mean **no one, **is that fast? Not unless,.. unless.." Poppy considered thoughtfully. "Unless they're augmenting their physical strength and speed with their own magic?" Poppy began to puzzle his unique abilities out.

"Oh,.. Harry. Harry you can't? It'll kill you. For all your physical prowess, your still just a man. The human body can't channel that kind power indefinitely. Muscles and sinew aren't equipped , the heart.. " she began to babble worriedly.

Harry pressed his fingers to her mouth halting her words. "I know."

"M-Minerva was right, wasn't she? You're going to,.. Y-You're going to…?" her voice broke in understanding. Tears welled in her eyes.

Harry smiled softly, reassuringly. "I'm going to do what I must. Merlin willing, I'll return. If not; then I'd like you and Minnie to see to a request I have?" Harry pulled a small envelope from his pocket and placed it in her trembling hands.

"There's no one I trust more than you two, to see that this thing is done properly." he complimented. Harry pulled the nurse into a hug and kissed her head gently before turning to leave.

He paused at the floo passage and spoke softly a last time.. "Remind her that I love you **both**,.. Very much."

Before Poppy could return the sentiment, Harry spun out of sight down the floo.

* * *

Ginny turned her back to the mirror. "I'm not sure…?" She mumbled uncertainly.

Hermione entered the room and gasped." Oh, Ginny! You look absolutely stunning in that." Her friend squealed in delight.

"Really?" Ginny blushed hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"Do you… do you think he'll..?" She continued nervously, trying to garner Hermione's support.

" 'Arry won't know what hit em." Fleur agreed entering the dressing room in time to catch their banter.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'll take it." Ginny told the attendant.

* * *

William Hoag, senior most commander of the Unspeakables opened the note waiting for him on his desk.

_Bill-_

_Tonight as we agreed._

_H.P. _

Commander Hoag tapped the com link on his desk.

"Sir?" his secretary's voice answered.

"Contact Lt. Malfoy. Have all special division personnel report in the great hall at seventeen hundred hours in full armor. This is not a drill. I repeat , NOT- A -DRILL."

"Sir, Yes, Sir."

Minutes later the Hall of the Unspeakables was a hive of activity.

He walked down the stairway of his home, resplendent in his goblin forged armor. Griffydor's sword gleamed at his hip over black trousers tucked into knee high, dragon hide boots, polished to a high sheen. His 'iron hide' crimson cloak billowed out behind him as if caught in a nonexistent breeze.

His elves were waiting vigilantly on bended knee, lining the foyer.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow. "My friends bow to no one, least of all myself." he admonished them, but they refused to rise.

"We bid the Knight of the Magical Races good fortune in his coming task and asks him to please,.. Please return home to his elvsies when he's finished." Dobby sniffled from his kneeling position.

"No Tears." Harry chastised warmly. "This is a home of love and friendship. We have guests arriving soon and we shant have them think otherwise, now shall we?"

"N-No Lord Knight." His elves reluctantly agreed. All save one.

"Then please return to your preparations. I shall return to greet our guests at eight."

The Potter elves excitedly went about their tasks of preparing their home for a large party, of sorts.

All except Dobby.

Harry's stalwart friend was still sniffling on his knees by Harry's feet.

"Dobby?" Harry asked kneeling next to his friend.

"H-Harry Potter s-sir is not coming back, is he?" His elfin friend stammered out despondently.

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully, squeezing his friend's small shoulder reassuringly. "I do know that I want to and if I do, I expect to find a happy home awaiting my return. To ensure that: I've named you as the recipient of this home in lieu of my demise. I charge you with my most precious responsibility; the continued care of our friends. If I should pass, then this shall remain yours and the others elves home forever, just as it is now. Make sure that it is a happy home filled with love,... and children."

Dobby goggled at his friend's generosity.

"Dobby will take care of the other elvsies." he vowed.

"Thank you." Harry smiled appreciatively. "You don't know what a relief it is to me to know that our family will be well cared for if I am unable to return. I'll always be grateful to you, for everything."

The elf launched himself into Harry arms proclaiming: "Harry Potter is the bestest friend and wizard in the whole wide world."

"Happy New Year, Dobby." Harry returned the embrace gently.

* * *

One Hundred Forty-Three brave souls stood in seven rows of twenty, with one command level and two ancillary officers waiting stoically at the fore. The Hall of the Unspeakables was filled to capacity with Basilisk armored warriors waiting silently for the one who would lead them into battle.

Thousands of everlasting candles reflected off of eyes that waited in stoic contemplation. No fear was reflected within, just dread determination.

Their children's heads had been kissed. Husbands and wives hugged goodbye before uniforms had been donned.

Now only Unspeakables stood strong in unity amongst their brothers and sisters.

Hollow boot falls echoed down the hall from outside, growing determinedly closer.

A lone figure swept into the great hall, a heroic figure that radiated power and respect. Two hundred and eighty six boot heels snapped like a thunder clap as every Unspeakable present snapped to attention.

Harry's raptor like gaze swept across the gathered ranks. A small smile grew on his face- he liked what he saw.

Stepping up to commander Hoag, he asked. "Everyone accounted for?"

"All present and accounted for, Lord Knight. We've even picked up an additional blade." Hoag nodded his head meaningfully to his right.

Harry's eyes shifted toward the officer to Hoag's right shoulder.

He stepped up to the officer standing at attention , his eyes glued forward.

"Are you sure about this?"

The officer gave a curt nod of confirmation.

"There's no glory to be had out there tonight. If we accomplish our mission, the world will never know that it was in mortal peril. The only ones who will know are standing beside you. What we do, we do for our own honor, our own conscious." Harry cautioned.

Pale grey eyes turned toward him. "You speak of something I've never before considered, but am now eager to embrace. I ask but one thing for myself personally?"

Harry cocked an intrigued eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I don't deserve it, but I ask the honor of fighting at your side. Let my sword guard your right flank?"

Harry rocked back slightly in consternation. "I will be at the vanguard." he warned.

"So much the better as we will be the first to raise our swords in victory." the officer returned.

"So mote it be." Harry turned his attention to Commander Hoag. "Lt. Malfoy will guard my right flank." he commanded.

"And your left?" Hoag questioned.

"My left is already spoken for."

Hoag nodded. "As you say, Lord Knight."

"Equipment?" Harry questioned.

"Each carries two wands, one in a wrist holster, one on the calf; three phials of our strongest healing potion, two strengthening potionsand an emergency evacuation _port key_ that will go directly to 's."

"The _port key_ activation code?"

"Light follows Knight" Hoag answered with a smirk.

Harry paused in embarrassment at his unexpected answer. After a moment he collected himself and cast a _sonorus charm _to his throat to address the assemblage.

"**You all know the drill. Only cast the spells we've practiced specifically for this mission. No other magics will be effective against our foe, in fact, they may just increase their already not insubstantial strength and ferocity. **

**If you are wounded, use you healing potions immediately as any blood will draw unwanted attention. **

**If you tire- use the **_**strengthening potions**_**. **

**If you are wounded too severely for healing potions-get out of it and **_**port key**_** home.**

**If your armor fails-**_**port key **_**home.**

**Place **_**sticking charms**_** on your sword hilts, for bone and sinew can wrench blades from even the strongest grip.**

**If I or Commander Hoag orders a retreat, then RETREAT!**

**The valley floor and the surrounding mountains are a death trap, one that I will spring as a last resort. If a retreat is ordered, **_**port key**_** away like all hell's on you arse-for surely it is.**

**Look to your brothers and sisters to your right and left. They are your flanks. It is their responsibility to protect you and for you to protect them in return. No one else is your responsibility-no one.**

**It the Queen makes an appearance on the battlefield, do not attempt to engage her, not for any reason. She is my responsibility and mine alone. Once I have engaged the queen, evacuate the field immediately. Let no one interfere. If I fall,… I fall.**

**I shall fashion a **_**port key**_** that will transport you to a strategic location of mine own choosing at 11:00 pm. I expect the battle will be joined at approximately midnight**

**Your commanders are proud of you, all of you.**

**I am proud of you. **

**Be proud of yourselves, for you are already heroes.**

**May Merlin bless and watch over you, one and all.**

Harry conjured a hundred meter rope and whispered, _Portus Impermisso Metallus, _so as not to be heard by ears nearby.

Harry handed the lengthy _port key _to Hoag and instructed: "Have them form close ranks, shoulder to shoulder in columns of fours, the group should be no larger than fifteen by twenty-five meters."

Hoag raised a questioning eyebrow at his instruction.

"You'll all be _port keying_ into a rather small area that is readily defendable."

Satisfied, Hoag nodded his approval.

"See that everyone keeps both hands on the rope, we wouldn't want anyone getting splinched or left behind. Remember- **both hands**." Harry cautioned sternly.

Hoag nodded. "You hear that you lot, **both hands on the rope **_**port key**_!"

"**Aye**" The hall echoed in confirmation.

After attending to a few more details, Harry made his excuses and returned to Potter Manor to finalize his plans for the evening.


	29. Chapter 28: An eve in a day of a new age

Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-eight: An Eve in a Day of a New Age**

Potter Manor was full of life and good cheer as it had once been over the Holidays for many years in past. The elves had out done themselves as usual. The Manor was immaculately decorated. Buffet tables laden to overflowing with an assortment of sumptuous foods and desserts that lined the walls of the ballroom. Chilled champagne and pumpkin juice flowed freely from fountains that dotted the buffet area.

Harry stepped smiling into the Manor's great hall, watching appreciatively as his many quests enjoyed a happy and, Merlin willing, a safe New Years.

All of his friends and extended family were here enjoying the hospitality of Potter Manor. All of his friends and family would remain **here**, as his guests, **safe** until the dawn of a new year, a new millennium.

Harry's raptor gaze settled on a particular couple twirling around the dance floor. Hermione and Ron looked perfect together. They complimented each other wonderfully.

Hermione wore a fetching blue sequined gown that hugged her curves and flared at her knees. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant twist, and even at this distance, he could proudly see that she was wearing his mother's necklace. She was breathtaking.

Neville was dancing with Luna. He had it on good authority, (Hermione), that an engagement was in the offing for the couple. Luna still wore a dreamy gaze, though it was currently fixed on the wizard who obviously was the object of her affections. Neville never looked more happy, or confident, for that matter.

He fought down a pang of regret when an already showing, Susan Bones waltzed by in Justin's arms. Her tinkling laughter gave testimony that he had inadvertently made a **'good' **mistake. Pregnancy agreed with her, she was glowing. Susan would make an excellent mum,… Justin was a lucky wizard.

Harry's eyes next found the twins, where they were regaling Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson with anecdotes from their latest inventive mishaps.

A tug on his pant leg distracted him from his enjoyment at seeing his friend's happiness on display.

He turned his eyes down to his diminutive, if not most loyal friend.

"Is everyone accounted for, Dobby?" Harry questioned pensively.

"All invited guests are present and enjoying themselves Shadow is out patrolling the grounds. Please reconsider, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Is everything ready, Dobby?" he asked again, pointedly ignoring his friend's plea.

"All is as you have asked, Lord Knight." Dobby returned in a defeated voice.

Harry frowned. "Dobby, don't you think just for this last night you could call me just Harry, as I've asked you to for years now?" Harry complained to his dejected elfin friend.

Dobby just shook his tiny head, sending his bat -like ears flapping across his face.

Harry grimaced. "Pixie and Dixie have no such compunctions."

"They is not proper elvsies." Dobby complained. "You indulge them too much. They need to learn proper respect."

Harry smiled softly in exasperation. "They're good girls and this is an old argument. I am content as long as you honor my wishes."

"You know Dobby will." the elf returned with a slight catch in his voice.

"No tears, Dobby." Harry returned bracingly. "This is a happy home, celebrating a happy occasion. Please announce me to our guests."

Dobby fixed a rather waxy smile on his face and shuffled up to the stage.

When the orchestra, that Harry had procured for the night, finished its current song, Dobby stepped forward and announced in a magically enhanced voice:

"**Ladies and Gentleman; it is my pleasure to announce your host for this evening, Lord Harry James Potter, Magical Knight in service to the Magical Races of our realm."** Dobby beamed proudly, sweeping his hand toward Harry where he waited quietly at the entrance to the Manor's Hall.

Cheers and applause died nearly instantly to hushed exclamations and epitaphs of awe, when Harry's imposing figure stepped into the Hall.

Few had ever seen the sword of Gryffindor, now proudly on display at his left hip. None had ever seen him in his gleaming armor. His 'iron hide' cape seemed to drift on an unfelt breeze. Its fine golden fibers of his phoenix signet caught and reflected the lights of the hall, filling the ceiling with sparkles that mimicked the starry night outside in breath taking fashion.

Harry smiled broadly. "Good evening and welcome. You do me great honor in sharing this festive occasion with me and mine. Too long have these halls stood silent in longing for the days of good cheer and fellowship. Merlin willing; let this be the start of another age that our children's children will look back on as the beginning of an epic millennium. One filled with happiness, prosperity and peace."

A cheer of agreement echoed across the Hall.

"Now then," Harry clapped his hands together in anticipation. "As in the precedent set in past Balls, would there be an eligible witch that might favor this humble knight with a first dance?"

Excited sequels filled the air as a multitude of women, both muggle and witch, young and elder, single or married stepped forward expectantly.

"Whoa!" Harry retreated a step and cautioned good naturedly. "Ladies,… you honor us all with your breath taking presence." he exclaimed charmingly.

"So difficult?" Harry mused out loud. " Perhaps if you ladies would be so kind as to form an aisle of two lines, I could more readily decide?"

Harry's gaze swept the two lines of tittering females appreciatively, finally settling on a smallish figure nervously trying to blend in behind Hermione's shoulder on the far right side near the stage.

Harry strode forward confidently, the lights blindingly reflecting off of his silver armor, his well muscled sinews glowed with strength and vitality. He moved with the grace and power of a jungle cat.

Harry came to a halt, eyeing the object of his attention appreciatively.

Ginny was a vision.

She wore a pale cream, strapless gown that complemented her curvaceous form and hinted ever so tantalizingly at barely perceptible cleavage.

Sequins and ribbons weaved throughout her auburn tresses that curled ever so slightly, framing her freckled face.

Her lips were a soft pink, they beckoned to him beneath a pert nose and chocolate brown eyes.

Harry was captivated.

After several long moments. Hermione cleared her throat, shaking him out of his distracted state.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, earning him a ripple of knowing snickers and chuckles from the surrounding audience.

Harry bowed formally, extending his hand toward Ginny. "Please, milady?" he asked simply awed.

Ginny curtsied gracefully, despite her nervousness. "I should be honored, Lord Knight." she demurred, absolutely glowing from the attention.

Harry gratefully accepted her hand and led her to the middle of the Manor hall's dance floor.

"It is I that am honored, Ginevra." Harry complimented, adding. "You look absolutely stunning, thank you."

Ginny lowered her eyes trying to will the blush from her cheeks as she felt herself melting into his steel cord arms.

The music began softly and the two moved in perfect synchronization throughout the hall as the rest of the audience starred at the couple.

Some watched in hopeful anticipation. Others in fond remembrance of another time, whilst other just marveled at the striking grace the two made as they drifted around the hall.

The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, wanting to say so much , but neither scarcely knowing where to begin nor how to find the courage.

Surprising, Ginny was the first to break the spell.

"Y-You look magnificent, H-Harry" She stammered, blushing furiously at her shameless forwardness.

"The goblins generously provided my armor and the elves outdid themselves in the fashioning of my cloak." Harry acknowledged, complimenting the care that went into his raiment.

"I- I didn't just mean your outfit." Ginny clarified with more boldness than she knew she possessed.

Harry gaped stupidly, faltering a step, before he was able to recover and return the compliment. "Would that I could do justice to the stunning angel dancing in my arms. Ginny…I.."

Ginny shushed him with a whispered 'thank you'.

"Ginny/Harry" They began at the same time, chuckling nervously. Harry nodded for her to continue.

"H-Harry,… where do we go from here? I mean,… what now?"

A faint smile ghosted across Harry's face. "You can't know how long I've wanted to hear you ask something like that, Ginny?" he said whilst silently cursing - _Nor how I dread hearing it now?_

Picking up on his uncertainty, Ginny pressed. "Then why do I get the impression that you're not exactly thrilled by the question?"

Harry's green eyes softened as the fixed on hers, but his arms seemed to stiffen slightly around her waist.

"Thrilled is an understatement, Ginny. It's just that I have something I need to do, not that there's anything I'd rather do than pursue a chance at reestablishing a relationship with you."

Ginny eyes searched his; puzzled by the cryptic mixed messages he was giving her.

"W-What do you n-need to do, Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly worried.

Harry's smile faltered. His answer was not what she expected. It wasn't an answer to her question, but in many ways it was much more than what she'd hoped .

"G-Ginny …I..? " He began haltingly before summoning his courage and plowing forward hopefully. "I don't have any right to ask, none what so ever, but…would you..?

"Are you asking me to wait for you, Harry?" Ginny interrupted him, barely able to keep a hopeful squeal of pure delight from entering her voice.

Harry nodded uncertainly, then amended." N-Not forever, Ginny. Just … Just till my birthday?."

"Your Birthday? Ginny parroted, surprised by the simplicity of his request.

She might have waited a lifetime if he'd have asked her to. She didn't know it yesterday, not even this morning,… not for sure, but she knew it now, she wanted this man. Needed him like she'd never needed anything ever before.

_OH __MY __GOD!_

"I-I… remember." She whispered, pulling herself from his arms in shocked revelation.

"**I remember!" **Ginny's cry echoed through the hall halting the music, turning every face in her direction.

Harry took a halting step toward Ginny, opening his arms expectantly, but she cringed away, horrified.

Harry staggered back as if he'd been struck .

Ginny collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, repeating over and over,"I r-remember."

Images of another time, another life; a dream unfulfilled buffeted her from all sides.

"**I re-mem-berrrr...!**" She wailed despondently.

Hermione and Fleur gathered her sobbing form into their arms and spirited her away to a side drawing room, the rest of the Weasley brood following silently in their wake.

Unsure, Harry took a tentative step forward, but felt himself gratefully restrained on either side by Remus and Nymphadora. The latter held a beautiful auburn haired girl, perched on her mother's hip goggling up at Harry.

"Easy, cub." Remus soothed. "Give her a bit of time to sort things through."

Harry smile wanly and nodded his understanding.

"**Please everyone, please continue to enjoy yourselves. Everything is alright."** Remus reassured the stunned crowd.

The music re-started and soon everyone had returned reluctantly to their former festivities.

* * *

"She's beautiful, Dora." Harry said offhandedly, his eyes glued on the precious child clinging to her mother's side, sneaking furtive looks in his direction.

"She is." her mother agreed.

"She takes after her mother, and her namesake." Remus acknowledged before adding

"Potter men are blessed."

Harry's reaching hand halted in mid air from reaching out toward the little girl.

"Potter men are cursed." he refuted dejectedly.

Harry pulled himself out of their grasp with a whispered "excuse me", and continued on his way around the room.

The evening progressed without further incident. Harry mingled with his guests offering sincere compliments to the ladies, a grateful handshake here, a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder there. He danced with several of the ladies present, even allowed himself to be coaxed into a singing a couple of songs for his quests enjoyment, but his eyes never strayed far from the closed doors of the adjoining drawing room.

It was half past ten o'clock when Hermione emerged from the drawing room and beckoned him over discretely.

"Ginny's still a bit rattled and, well,… maybe we'd better call it a night?" Hermione suggested apologetically.

Harry nodded absently, saying "I-It's for best."

Hermione's eyes shifted at this, puzzled by his meaning. Before she could question his further, he suggested.

"Could the rest of the family, at least,.. Please join me and the others for a toast before you go?"

Hermione smiled considerately. "O-Of course, Harry." She tilted her head toward the drawing room meaningfully. "Things will work out for the best, you'll see." she tried to reassure him.

Harry quirked a half hearted smile. "I'm sure you're right." he agreed nodding vaguely.

_There was something in his voice, something very… final_.

Hermione took a gambit, more to reassure herself than anything."Ron and I set a date to get married." she blurted.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow.

"It's in June. I know my timings terrible, but, you'll sing at my wedding wont you, Harry?"

He was taken aback by that, and it showed on his face.

"I…?"

"Please, Harry? Promise me you will?" she continued desperately, becoming more worried by his reluctance to commit himself to a future occassion.

Harry smiled softly and gently traced a finger on the pendant of her necklace.

"If you wear this necklace at the wedding, then I will sing for you." he negotiated, surreptitiously casting a silent and wandless _charm_ on the pendent.

"Of course I will." Hermione jumped at his offer, never noticing the warm tingle that shot thru her pendent during their exchange.

"Then I promise." Harry confirmed, pulling his hand away from her necklace, a faint smile ghosting across his face.

"Please ask the others to join us before leaving?" he directed her toward the drawing room.

Hermione went off to collect the rest of their surrogate family and Harry nodded pointedly to Dobby who was manning one of the buffet tables.

Harry made his way onto the stage and asked the band for a drum roll.

Gathering everyone's attention. Harry asked his quests (the band included), to join him in a special toast.

His eleves made their way thru the hall filling everyone's glass with expensive champagne and the children present with sparkling pumpkin juice or butter beer.

Once everyone's glass was full, Harry raised his in toast.

"To all who thrive in the light, may the **knight **fall." he pledged, though his quests only heard "**night** fall" .

"To all who thrive in the light, may the **night** fall." The gathering repeated innocently in kind before drinking his toast.

Only scarce moments passed before glasses fell from nerveless fingers as guests crumpled to the floor-asleep.

His plan went **almost** perfect. One or two persons had not drunk his proffered toast, one by design, another by suspicion.

"Night fall? Night Fall…. **Knight** Fall?"

Hermione repeated over and over, trying to puzzle out the cryptic duo meaning behind his toast, whilst she stared skeptically at the drink in her hand, registering the sudden swooning of friends and family around her. She tried to warn them, too late,… but was grateful at first that Ron was still on his feet next to her.

No drink in his hand, Ron held his sleeping mother in one arm, Fleur in the other. He gentled them down to the floor and turned to his fiancé, uncertain of what her reaction would be.

Understanding dawned in Hermione's eyes on seeing the apologetic expression on her fiancé face

Hermione threw her glass away, spitting furiously, "You knew!"

She continued to accuse him venomously as she backed away. "You knew he was planning this!" Her voice was a tortured shriek of fury mixed with utter disbelief and betrayal.

"Don't blame, Ron." Harry's voice cut in distracting her.

Her head swiveled in his direction. He could already see the tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

_Too damn clever for her own good. If she'd only drank the champagne? _He lamented to himself.

"You Bastard!" Hermione hissed, rounding on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and admonished good naturedly. "Language ,Hermione"

Ron snickered despite himself, earning himself a sulfuric glare for his trouble.

The three friends stood staring at each other, oblivious as the Potter elves apparated people from the dance hall floor to comfortable beds scattered throughout the Manor's many bed chambers.

The dreamless sleep potion that Harry had had slipped into their drinks would see them slumber quietly unaware throughout the night.

Harry could tell by the expression on Hermione's face that she was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. The question was, how would she ultimately respond?

"Oh, Harry…" Tears began to trail down her beautiful cheeks." Harry,.. You've learned to lie." she wailed accusingly.

Her distraught features hardened and turned ugly as she snarled. "You've learned to lie, deceive and manipulate. You're worse than Dumbledore ever was!"

"Am I?" Harry spat back contemptuously. "Am I really? Dumbledore did the best he could, but like the proverbial chest master, he sent those he considered pawns to their deaths, sacrificing all for the "Greater Good". I sacrifice no pawns, just **knights**. Just one knight….**me**."

Hermione rocked back on her heels as if he'd slapped her, but Harry was far from finished.

"I've not lied to you, not ever. Deceived you-maybe, misdirected you-certainly, but I've not lied to you. I've always kept my word to you, Hermione- always. You've got no right to sit here and spout this rubbish in my face." Harry seethed.

Hermione shook her head furiously in denial, undaunted by Harry's outrage..

"You changed the wording of the prophesy; a key word."

"I gave it to you in writing as I perceived it was spoken to me. It wasn't till much later that I was able to **divine** its true wording." he countered.

"You could have told me then. You could've?" She hissed back accusingly.

Harry's features softened." I could have." he agreed. "I wasn't required to and chose not to." he finished unapologetically.

"You used me." she spat. "You used me than you cast me aside."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry retorted angrily. "I pledged you to a year of service to myself as a Confederation Knight. When the knighthood I pledged you to was forfeit, so to was my claim on your service."

"You pledged me as shield bearer. You trained the Unspeakables to fight, provided them with the weapons and armor they needed, why not me.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Two reasons."

"Two reasons?" she retorted indignantly.

"Firstly; the prophesy states, and I quote: "The time of the **three **has ended. The two have become one, and the one now stands alone, and alone he **must** remain; for only he can forestall the coming darkness."

Hermione snorted indignantly by way of begrudging acceptance. "And the second reason?" She asked haughtily.

"Secondly; I've not been training the Unspeakables to follow me in battle. I've helped train and outfit them to follow in my wake, to see this thing finished should I fail. They are to be my replacements; a new generation of peacekeeping, guardians of the magical realm. "

Hermione's mouth worked silently, her eyes wide in shock.

"Nice Harry,.. You broke her." Ron quipped.

Harry smirked. "I seem to be doing that to a lot of women lately. I broke Poppy Pomfrey this morning, but she came round. Ginny appears to be down for the night. Merlin only knows how long it'll take Hermione to reboot?"

"Reboot?" Ron questioned, not understanding the muggle reference to computers.

"It's a muggle computer thing." Harry clarified.

"Computer?"

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor. "Shut it, both of you." she hissed. "How can you joke about this? How can you?" she shrieked. The tenuous hold she had on her emotions was waning rapidly and her magic flared around her in warning.

"Hermione luv." Ron reached out gently. "We knew" he began to try and explain, pulling her resisting form into his embrace. She slowly stopped struggling and melted into the security of Ron's strong arms.

Ron continued to try and cajole her."We always knew, (you and I), that this time would come. We just thought it would be with Voldemort. We always knew that one day, Harry,… Harry would …?" Ron struggled to finish his dark thoughts.

Hermione's head swiveled toward Harry. "Y-You're not going to die." she railed. "You can't? You promised me, Harry. You promised you'd sing at my wedding."

Harry eyes softened. "I've never broken a promise to you?"

"No… never!" She fortified her previous claim.

"Keep your promise to wear my mother's necklace, and I'll keep my promise and sing at your wedding." Harry vowed.

Ron eyed him curiously over the top of Hermione's head.

Harry shot him a look that clearly stated 'Don't argue with me', and Ron nodded his understanding, though the questioning look never left his eyes.

Harry explained that he would be leaving shortly, that they and the rest of the quests would not be able to leave the confines of the Manor till sunrise. That the house was well warded and protected outside as well as in.

**Shadow** would serve to guardian their safety, Harry intimated proudly.

"You can hate me tomorrow and for the rest of your life if you like, Hermione. Hopefully it will be a long and full hate."

Harry eyed his wrist watch. "I have to be going." He proffered his hand to Ron, who took it and pulled him into a hug.

"No worries, Mate. Take care of 'Mione."

"You know I will."

They started to pull apart when Ron pulled him back fiercely and whispered into Harry's neck. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ron." Harry returned gratefully.

Harry reached out a tentative hand to Hermione's trembling form, but she cringed back from his reach. Her eyes were haunted and glassy. It was simply too much for her to rationalize all at once.

"Alright, 'Mione" Harry whispered in regretful acceptance, pulling back his hand. With a final nod to his first friend, he turned and left to face his destiny.

It wouldn't be till later, after she'd had a chance to go over everything that's happened, everything he'd said and done plus adding a little guidance from Ron….It would be then that she would finally be able to piece together the puzzle that was Harry Potter, Magical Knight. Then she would need Ron,… when she realized Harry was saying good bye to her, and she was too full of self pity and righteous indignation to say good bye to one of the men who had become her most cherished friends.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the chill starry night of the approaching new millennium. The cool weather was a blessing in that it would make the coming battle more comfortable in his heavy armor, not to mention help to coagulate bleeding sustained from wounds.

A gigantic black shape slunk out of the shadows and nudged up against him.

"Merrrrooow?" Shadow questioned sadly.

"No, I've not changed my mind. You are needed here to protect our friends and family."

The changeling growled its displeasure in being kept from the coming battle, relegated to mere guard duty .

"Don't be so over confident. They could well strike here in force. If you find yourself in over your head, then fall back on Plan B. Got it?"

"Meroow" The giant cat sounded abashed.

"You and I are the last of our kind. I don't plan on selling my blood cheaply and I expect you to do the same."

"Rowwl" The cat vowed, growling deep in it's throat.

"That's my girl." Harry scratched the giant cat appreciatively between the ears. "When this is over, let's go hunting you and I ,.. maybe take a shot at finding the elusive 'crumple horned snortkack'?" Harry chuckled.

Shadow licked her chops and began purring in eager anticipation.

Harry goggled in surprise. "You mean there really is such a beast?"

"Merow, Purrr, Rowl."

"Tasty too? I'll be damned. That Luna's a genius; wait till Hermione gets wind of this? Alright, it's a date. Now we just have to survive the night."

The cat fixed him with a skeptical glare.

"I know, Plan B." Harry smirked.

Harry stepped out into the yard. Lightning struck the spot he stood in and he vanished,… thunder echoed away eastward.

* * *

Harry had just left when the _port key _the Unspeakables held nervously in their hands activated, sending them to… Potter Manor?

"What the…? Potter, you sneaky bastard!" Draco Malfoy spat angrily, realizing almost immediately that he and the rest of his comrades had been duped.

"Weapons check." Hoag ordered.

His stunned squad hastily moved into action from staring at their missing swords, only to find their wands had vanished in transport as well.

"Don't bother Commander." Draco drawled in resignation. "I know Potter, he pays attention to details. I don't know what he's playing at, but I can guess."

"Explain?" Hoag commanded.

Another voice other than Draco Malfoy's answered his question stepping into the previously vacated Great Hall of Potter Manor.

"I have a letter from Harry that should explain things commander." Ron answered as he stepped into the Hall from the adjoining drawing room.

Ron had marveled at the efficiency that Harry's elves had cleared the Great hall and readied it for its current 'new arrivals'. Of course, he had been privy to Harry's plans for this evening, so he understood the reason behind their haste.

All of Harry's friends and family, (some sixty odd guests), save him and Hermione, had been quietly and comfortably sequestered away for the night, in well appointed bedrooms throughout the Manor.

The _Dreamless Sleep potion,_ that they had been duped into taking, would see them resting obliviously throughout the night, whilst Harry single handedly battled hell itself to secure their freedom and futures. If all went according to plan, they, and the rest of the world would wake completely unaware of the sacrifice that had been made on their behalf.

It was to be Harry's last and perhaps, most selfless act for a mostly ungrateful wizarding world . One that had neither understood, nor embraced him as it could have.

_Hero one day, harridan the next. _Ron considered disappointedly as he watched William Hoag open Harry's note:

_Bill-_

_I've spent the past few months preparing for this night, I hope it makes a difference in the light of a new millennium._

_In the months prior to that, I've tried to live, to have the kind of life that people like you and I dream of, but never quite seem able to achieve, not for any length of time anyway._

William Hoag paused in his reading, taking a moment to appreciate the irony of that statement; remembering his own deceased wife and the life he too once had and now could only dream of.

He continued:

_-If I've guessed right, then at midnight; Potter Manor and Hogwarts will be targets of attack by an enemy that even Hell doesn't want._

_It is by my design that the gargoyles will choose these points of attack. My blood permeates the grounds of Hogwarts and that of Potter Manor. The gargoyles will be drawn to it like flies to honey. _

_No,.. I'm not mad! _

_Hogwarts is currently defended by a nearly indestructible force of the gargoyle's own alter egos- the stone sentinel gargoyles that have lain in wait for this very purpose, standing silent vigil on ramparts throughout Europe._

_Razor sharp talons will have little effect against stone. Muscle and bone cannot hope to win out against solid rock._

_The Gargoyles that attack Hogwarts have already lost their battle and are doomed to extinction._

_That leaves Potter Manor and the Gargoyles lair itself. _

_I'm counting on you and the rest of the Unspeakables to defend my home and my friends that are currently slumbering obliviously within its walls._

_Your swords and wands are not permitted within the wards of Potter Manor itself , they are instead, waiting at strategic locations around the Estate's perimeter. At 12:30 am, a map will appear above the Great Halls mantle that will reveal several underground passages that lead to the strategic locations that I've previously indicated._

_A contingent of Firebolt's are in the Manor's uppermost attic, have Draco lead his flying squad from there. His job will be to eliminate any aerial opposition and support ground personnel. I leave the Manor and surrounding lands to you and the rest of your command to defend._

_I do not leave you alone in this endeavor. My familiar; my home and family's personal guardian,.. my friend, **Shadow**, will be joining you in your sacred endeavor._

_Shadow is in the form of a great black cat. I'm confident that you'll know her when you see her._

_She can and may alter her form as the fighting dictates- she is a __**changeling**__. Like me, she is the last of her kind, having no other kin left in the world. _

_Entrust your weakest flank to her, I assure you that she won't disappoint you._

_That leaves the lair in the Eastern Steppes to me. _

_The queen should be there, waiting. She may have sent her hoard out into the world to reap havoc, but she will not risk leaving her brood unprotected. It is my hope that the battle will be raged there in its entirety and that you and Hogwarts will have a tense, but otherwise, uneventful night._

_The gargoyles may need my blood to hatch their progeny, but so too do they need their progeny intact._

_I plan to relieve the queen of her burden,.. and her head._

_Do not bother trying to come to my aid , it's too far away for any of you to apparate to without taking several jumps, and by then you would be too drained as to be of any assistance. Besides, I've designed an insurance policy that should see an end to this thing, one way or another._

_Good Luck to All._

_Harry_

_P.S. My blood shall stain the earth before harm gets a glance at you; my comrades , friends and family. Yes,... I know about the vow you Unspeakables made. Did you really think that I would let any of you actually sacrifice yourselves on my behalf?_

* * *

Miles away in Scotland, Headmistress Minerva McGonagal was sipping tea, secure in her office, while she pondered the note in her hands.

It wasn't the explanation that bothered her. It was the last lines of Harry's note that brought her contemplative mood.

Those lines said:

_I've no right to ask, but if I've not returned by my birthday, would you be so kind as to place a head stone for me next to my parents? I don't imagine that anyone will find my body, but I find it comforting to think that some part of me will rest next to my parents and Sirius, at least in spirit. _

_I'd like the stone to simply read:_

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Son and Friend…**_

_My Love to you and Poppy always…and please tell Hermione that "I'm sorry". Harry_

He didn't bother to acknowledge the generous scholarships he instituted for future generations. No mention of hopes and dreams for an untenable future, or regrets over past mistakes and disappointments.

Just a sweet 'goodbye' letter with a simple request.

To Harry's way of thinking, he probably assumed he was asking a great imposition. Anyone else would see it for what it was; just a simple request of a trusted friend to ensure a dignified resting place.

_But what on earth is he apologizing to Hermione for?_

"Lily…" McGonagal breathed out solemnly, pausing to dab at her eyes with a tartan handkerchief.

"Lily… if there is any justice amongst the dead, then help him now."

Minerva McGonagal wept bitter tears of fear and remorse, completely distracted from the howls of pain and terror outside.

Some stupidly vicious contingent of gargoyles, were finding out that even the most savage of creatures could suffer and die.

* * *

Harry stood in silent contemplation amongst the carcasses of dozens of misshapen grotesqueries. The pebbled landscape proved a blessing in disguise as it gave him traction on the now-blood slick ground.

_Too easy. _He thought morbidly, trying to ignore his roiling senses, besieged by the grisly sight he'd wrought and the accompanying stench of blood and gore that came as a result of the slaughter.

Harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the nausea produced by the overwhelming smell of blood and ichors.

He'd arrived on the rocky plain to a welcoming hoard of now dead gargoyles strewn in a near perfect path to the gaping maw of their subterranean home. They'd come at him in threes and fours, snarling and howling their bloodlust, but for all of that they'd barely slowed the track of his sword nor had they been able to resist the searing bursts of lightning that had rained down upon them in one violent strike after another. The floor glowed as if in brightest day, illuminated by dozens of continual lightning strikes that rent flesh and exploded bodies in sprays well cooked gore, giving Harry free rein to wade into them, slashing and hacking them to the glistening bits that now formed a direct trail leading to their lair.

Despite the ferocity of the gargoyles initial attack, the whole episode had been far too easily overcome, little more than a warm up really.

Where were the aerial troops he'd expected, surely he hadn't totally annihilated all their numbers in his repeated guerilla strikes over the previous months?

Where were the larger, more vicious specimens? The creatures he'd faced tonight thus far, were little more than hounds, mere pawns in the ranks. He'd faced far worse in the cemetery of St. Timothy's months ago.

Last, but surely not least, where was the queen of these beasts? Where was the erstwhile; Garanthia Goyle, in all her malevolent glory? He was here waiting, a giant bag of delectable blood just waiting to be plundered for the grotesque purpose of harvesting a new generation of greater and more terrible offspring to blanket the world in never ending night.

Harry stood at the portal of darkness, the open wound in the mountainside that led to the gargoyles subterranean lair. He reached out with his empathic probes, letting them flow downward into the deepest bowels of the earth.

_Downward…Downward…Downward…_

_Nothing triggered an alarm. _Sure_, _he could readily sense there was a sentinel or two, lying in wait within, but nowhere near the numbers he'd have expected existed within, and no sign of the queen.

The whole thing felt staged…. _A ruse?…. **Merlin, No!**_

_**Damn my arrogant overconfidence! **_He chastised himself for his foolish shortsightedness.

He'd meant to lead the gargoyles on a merry chase, dividing their numbers in empty attempt to try and collect his person, but instead, he was the one who'd been lead by his nose like a sheep, whilst the wolves sought **other**, greener pastures to slaughter.

He'd known from his contact with the larger specimens that these creatures were possessed of a crude, but hideous intelligence. Surely, their dark queen would prove even more adept. She'd been human, a witch even, upon a time,… and she's had a millennia to plan her revenge on the surface world.

Garanthia has a night. According to prophesy she has a single night to set her plans in motion. Everything hinges on capturing his person and utilizing his blood to nourish her progeny.

_**If they take the Champion's blood and use it for their own; **_

_**then the world will fall beneath a curtain of darkness**_

Harry continued to puzzle over the cryptic meaning behind the prophesy. He'd already mistakenly interpreted it once,.. or had he?

_**If the Champion sacrifices his own; **_

_**The light shall blaze forth in glorious triumph,..**_

_**And the Knight will fall.**_

Harry lost himself in his contemplation_. The wording, something in the wording. _

_If they take the Champion's blood,…. His blood? _

_Blaze forth in glorious triumph.? Blaze forth. Knight will fall? Blaze forth…?_

_Sacrifices his own… sacrifices __**his own**__...The __**Champion's blood**__? His own…His blood. Blood could mean family,… but he has no family?… His own? __His__Own__… ?_

_HIS-OWN-BLOOD!_

"**No!… ****Christ No!****" **He bellowed to the night sky in dread terror.

Harry called the lightning. As fast as the speed of electricity would carry him,.. He knew, by the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he was already too late.

* * *

Lightning flashed down on the lawn of Potter Manor, Harry emerged in the midst of utter chaos.

The screams of the dead and dying rent the night air. Two meters away on his left, a young female Unspeakable was being dragged down by a pack of huge hound like gargoyles that ripped and tore into the female, lost in a blood frenzy. Harry watched in shocked disbelief as her sword managed to pierce the hide of one of her murderers, before it was torn free from nerveless, dead fingers. The creature mewled pitifully and slumped to the ground, only to then be set upon by its own kind as they mauled it too with equal fervor.

To his right a trio of valiant swordsmen were hacking into a line of reptilian looking demons, heedless of their own eminent demise, as another hundred nightmare beasts of all shapes and sizes, prowled the perimeter of the battle like a pack of hungry wolves, each waiting their turn in pecking order for the chance to ripe into the flesh of their prey.

Bodies and carcasses, both human and demonic grotesqueries, littered the lawns of his home. The ground was slick with blood, the air rife with the stench of it.

A hail of orange hued spell fire rained down in a wave overhead, igniting the beasts that had killed the female Unspeakable to his left, apparently Draco's flyers were still in the hunt.

The creatures went up in a raging inferno, in their blind panic to escape the flames, they slammed into their fellows, igniting them as well.

A chorus of cheers went up at the sight, but it was but a brief respite in an already lost battle unless something drastic happened to tip the scale in the human element's favor.

Even if he used his ambient magic to augment his strength and speed to its fullest, he would be able to make little more than a dent in their number before he and his fellows were dragged down.

There was but **one **chance to save what remained of the Unspeakables; an elemental spell that required more power than he had ever dared channel before. Perhaps more power than even his body could channel without tearing him asunder.

Harry reached out with his empathic and elemental abilities and pulled the life force of the surrounding demonic hoard into his body, filling himself like a gigantic battery. His stomach roiled, and bile crept up his throat as he fought down his revulsion at the malevolent feel of the life energy he was pulling into himself.

These were creatures of pure feral hate. Not the slightest hint of a redeeming quality did he sense within their psyche. Taking their life force into his own body was an act beyond reckless, it was utter madness!

He pulled and pulled the dark energy into his trembling body, ignoring the racking pain that tore thru his innards. He could feel his blood vessels bursting beneath his very flesh. His heart was racing, inevitably it would explode within his chest, or simply give out and he would crumple to the ground like puppet with its strings severed.

Still, he pulled more of the gargoyle essence into himself, careful to not accidentally take even a hint of the Human life force present around him, lest he unwittingly weaken the light's forces and cause the inadvertent death of one of his own.

The Unspeakables lives were already hanging by the merest thread and the slightest drain on their already flagging life-force could easily spell their doom. By the looks of things upon his arrival, too many of his own had already been lost this night.

Blood began to dribble down from his nose. His head throbbed madly and he knew he was but moments away from bursting the blood vessels in his head and giving himself a stroke.

_**-Now-**_

"**Unspeakables- Shield Your Eyes!" **He bellowed in command.

"**SOLARUS MAGNUS!" **Harry's voice tore ominously from his throat as he released the pent up life force that he'd stolen from the surrounding gargoyle hoard and created a titanic star burst.

The air over the estate took on a whitish hue, crackling with energy. It coalesced igniting into a ball of searing white molten energy, and continued to pull in more and more of the white hued air around it growing brighter as it expanded geometrically in the sky above.

Harry dropped to his knees on the blood slick frozen ground, shielding his eyes with his forearm, praying that the Unspeakables around him had heard and would heed his warning.

Whether the Unspeakables had responded or not, the gargoyles had certainly been caught unaware as evidenced by their yowls of shock and wrenching screams of abject misery. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. No longer were the gargoyles howling in blood lust, but were instead, whimpering in pain filled defeat. At least those that were yet still alive in the waning light of the temporary Dwarf Star that Harry had ignited in blazing fury over Potter Manor.

When the light that penetrated the creases of his arm (where it was clamped over his eyes), faded, Harry chanced a look at the results of his handiwork.

He blinked spots from his eyes to see a few Unspeakables stumbling blindly around the once blood drenched snowy acreage, trying in vain to get their bearings thru eyes that would never see again- the corneas burnt out of them.

The area was no longer spattered with blood and gore, but a fine silt of powdered rock riddled the landscape. This was all that was left of the lucky ones. The unlucky ones amongst the gargoyles wreathed in abject agony. Flesh burnt away from bones, limbs melted from torsos, eyes blinded -apparently not all gargoyles simply turned to stone in the light of day, before crumbling to pebbles and eventually dust that drift away on the chill breeze. The others, perhaps stronger specimens, caught fire and burned beneath a sun's unforgiving rays.

The lawns of his home had become a funeral pyre.

He drew his sword and the roar of a mighty dragon split the smoldering air that held the January chill at bay. Using his magic to augment his strength and speed he set about delivering mercy with grim satisfaction.

In years past he would have considered such a dread reality abhorrent, now…he not only understood the kindness of such an act, but the necessity. These creatures would not be redeemed and any foolish attempts at healing would only result in allowing them further opportunity to murder another day.

Harry was a blur amongst the fallen, deftly delivering killing blows to fallen nightmarish creatures and activating _port keys_ to transport wounded Unspeakables back to St. Mungo's Emergency Care Center.

He skidded to a halt mere minutes later, sweating a fine sheen in the cool night air, his dread labor no more than a warm up. He murmured a _scourgify charm _to clean his blade before slamming it home in its scabbard. That done; he barked out several commands for those still standing to regroup and consume their healing and strengthening potions.

His raptor gaze found the weary form of Commander Hoag struggling to rise, some fifty yards to his right.

Harry moved toward Hoag, dropping his hand down to his side expectantly, as he walked.

Scant moments later a giant black cat came slinking out of the moonlight and sidled up to him, purring as his ready hand stroked it's richly furred back.

"Well done, Shadow." Harry acknowledged gratefully. He'd caught glimpses of the **changeling **when he'd first arrived and had took a hesitant moment to survey the all but lost battle. Shadow had fought with a ferocity that put her adversaries to shame. He had no doubt that his furry familiar had fought well and had saved a fair amount of lives, by comparison to the many she took amongst their shared enemy. After the battle he'd noted her patrolling the perimeter of the estate, guarding against another attack. Once she was satisfied that they were safe for the time being, she loped in to rejoin her master.

They stopped at Hoag's side just as he'd gathered himself up onto a wobbly knee. Harry reached out and deftly plucked up the struggling to rise, Commander William Hoag.

"Miss me?" Harry quipped with no hint of humor as he helped the struggling man regain his feet. Helped was a bit of an understatement, Harry hefted him up one handed as if he were a rag doll, and practically supported the weary man's weight without the slightest hint of strain.

"You might h-have wanted to enlighten the rest of us on how to do that s-spell?" Hoag gasped irritably, shaking his head to try and erase the spots still dancing before his eyes, the stunning after effects of the _Solarus Charm._

Harry shrugged in half hearted apology. "Sorry, but it would have done you no good. It's elemental magic and requires life energy to ignite and sustain the spell."

"You're familiar was amazing." he acknowledged Shadow's contribution gratefully.

"There's none finer, save yourself, that I'd rather have fight alongside me."

Shadow purred loudly her thanks, though part of her pleasure was due to Harry's continued administrations as he'd taken to scratching her ears currently.

Hoag spared a moment in appreciative contemplation of their rapport before turning back to business.

"How many?"

Harry understood the question and answered soberly. "Maybe sixty are still capable, about two dozen wounded that I've already _port keyed_ to St. Mungo's, the rest of the ground forces are dead. I don't know how many of Draco's flying squad survived, if any?"

As if on cue, Draco Malfoy all but crash landed a scant few yards away. His smoldering broom spluttered once, twice, and then crumpled to the ravaged battlefield . Draco kicked it remnants away in disgust.

"Damn It All, Potter, you owe me a new broom." he spat angrily, rounding on the chuckling pair.

"A Fire Bolt?" Harry offered with a snicker.

"Pfft!" Draco sneered disdainfully." I much prefer a Comet 2000." Draco bargained as he flicked off a bit of gore from his Basilisk armor.

"Done" Harry agreed, startling Draco with the ease by which his former nemesis generously agreed to his rather outrageous terms. His face fell when Harry amended. "That is providing that I get thru this alive so that you can collect."

"I might have known there was a catch." Draco quipped.

"Enough, already." Hoag interrupted them. "How many of your flyers made it?"

"All of them." Draco returned with no little pride in his voice.

"All of them?" Hoag echoed incredulously. "Your flyers took out that first wave of winged horrors and you didn't lose a single person?"

"It sounds great when you say it like that, but I never won a quidditch cup either." Draco smirked, thumbing in Harry's direction for reference.

"You won a lot more than a cup today, Draco. You earned respect and regained you honor." Harry complemented, impressed not only with his leadership, but his humility, something Draco had never shown when they were teenagers.

Their heartfelt comradeship was not to last. Harry stiffened, his senses detected malevolent eyes watching him from the darkness of the wood that adjoined his estate.

Shadow obviously sensed it too as her hackles rose and she growled deep in her throat. It was a warning that promised mayhem to those who were heedless of it.


	30. Chapter 29:Sacrifices his own

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Sacrifice His Own**

The sound of snow and frozen foliage crunching beneath hundreds of pairs of clawed feet was chillingly deafening. The light of the waxing moon cast an eerie glow, alighting the manicured lawns of the estate and throwing into sharp relief the scores of feral yellow eyes that dotted the forest edge some hundred fifty meters away.

Shadow snarled a challenge from her place at Harry's side.

"Patience, girl." Harry cautioned in a near whisper, as he gave a hand signal for the Unspeakables, still standing, to fall back behind him. Draco ignored the order and ghosted up to his right side, Commander Hoag next to him.

Harry chanced a questioning glance in Draco's direction.

"You promised me." Draco reminded in a muffled tone.

Snarls and howls of blood lust filled the crisp night air as more glowing eyes filled the tree line.

"On my mark, all wands cast _Lumos Magnus _at the tree line, blind their eyes, but do not engage." Harry whispered to Hoag.

"Shadow,.. Guard their flanks" He whispered to the giant cat poised at his side.

Shadow slunk away in silent acknowledgement of his command, melding into the shadows around the tensely waiting Unspeakables.

Steel hard leg muscles bunched ready to spring, his hand tightened on the hilt of his Gryffindor's sword, as he waited silently for the hand signal command to pass thru the ranks of Unspeakables at his back, whilst keeping his eyes trained on the swelling numbers at the tree line a scant sixty yards away.

The eyes pressed forward.

"**Fire!" **Harry barked out as he tore forward.

The magnified light of some sixty wands hit gargoyle eyes that were barely tolerant of shadows, let alone light brighter than daylight.

The gargoyle wave, of hound-like creatures, howled their sudden terror and misery clawing at temporarily blinded eyes.

Harry pushed his magic into his sinews as he had never dared to before. He was moving so fast that even he was startled to find himself upon the line of creatures before he anticipated.

Magically enhanced muscles whipped out the sword of Gryffindor. A Dragon's roar split the night causing chaos, if not a wave of terror, to ripple thru the already shocked creatures.

Harry braced his sword against his flank with both hands and tore across the Gargoyle line, running at full speed.

His blade cut through the gargoyles like wheat before the scythe, cutting, tearing, and ripping through bone and sinew, severing fanged heads from misshapen bodies.

His body screamed in agony at the impact. Each jarring impact against his sword strained muscles and tendons beyond their already overtaxed limits, but still he blazed forward.

He pounded more and more magic into his body, augmenting his strength and speed well beyond even his legendary endurance.

Finally his blade tore free of the line and he raced back toward the Unspeakanbles bellowing, "Cease Fire", and their wands winked out almost as one.

Harry staggered to a halt next to Draco, almost losing has balance. A hand he would have never expected in the past to ever help him, shot out and steadied him.

"T-Thanks, Draco." he murmured.

His reformed once nemisis merely nodded, to awed to comment.

Once recovered; Draco had to nearly shout back over the din of feral cries of outrage and pain, mixed with mewls of the dying and terrified." How'd you do?"

Harry smirked cruelly and commanded. "Fire another round and see."

The tree line was filled again with blinding light at Draco's command.

The havoc left in Harry's wake was horrific to behold. Scores of carcasses littered the edge of the forest, blood and gore covered the once pristine snow. Several grotesque specimens thrashed in their death throes, tearing into their fellows, dragging them unto death along with themselves. Others twitched madly, having tried to retreat only to impale themselves on the jagged forest edge. They'd tried to escape either the blinding light, Harry's blade, or perhaps their maddeningly wounded brethren-perhaps all three had proven the folly of their current predicament.

A rare few dragged their snarling, wounded hides into the forest either in retreat or to lick their wounds before they'd make another run.

"Merlin's Mercy, Potter!" Draco rasped awed by the devastation Harry'd wrought. "You just don't do it by halves do you?"

Harry was barely paying attention as he popped the cork from a small flask of healing potion and downed the bitter contents with a grimace.

Moments later soothing warmth spread thru his body. He could feel the potion re-knit his torn muscle tissues and reattach tendons and ligaments that had torn free as a result of taxing his body past its limits. Harry sighed in relief, feeling much recovered.

"Do you think those others have had enough, or are they just going to regroup in the forest?" Draco asked with a hint of trepidation.

"They won't be back, at least not that group." Harry made a grim assumption, which he backed up a moment later.

"Shadow" His intention was readily understood by his familiar.

The changeling flew toward the forest in pursuit of the retreating wounded. Her claws swiped viciously as she passed one felled creature that was struggling to rise, tearing its jaw away from its deformed head.

Shadow melded into the forest, easily traversing paths that she had explored and hunted upon many times before.

Harry smiled knowingly as cries of pain and terror echoed from the forest interior..

Draco whistled between his teeth in dread appreciation for the Changeling's abilities.

"If we had a few more of those…?"

"There'd be nothing left for us to do." Commander Hoag finished appreciatively next to him.

Scant minutes passed and the brief cries of pain and denial became fewer and farther between.

Harry reached out with his empathic senses. He let his mind drift thru the forest, smiling proudly as he passed over his thoroughly delighted familiar as she continued her hunt. Deeper and deeper into the forest he searched, suddenly he pulled back his probes; recoiling in shock and revulsion.

Something was coming, something horrific was bubbling up from a rent in the soft forest floor. Hideously evil it was. He sensed a once human mind, now corrupted and twisted by its unrelenting hate. Deluded past the edge of madness with horrific dreams of genocide against all who lived upon the surface world; this was Garanthia Goyle.

Her mind was an oddity, not in its monstrous nature, but in that it seemed to be made up of not one but two sentient consciousnesses, though both were set on a singled course: A goal that was focused first and foremost on his utter destruction and secondly, on the rest of the world following in his wake. Not all at once though, no,.. they wanted to take their time about it. They wanted to relish millennia of never ending torment and blood, at the expense of all humanity, magical and non-magical, creature or no.

_We are but chattel to these monstrosities_.

Harry twisted away and emptied his stomach on the blood drenched ground. He felt defiled by his brief encounter with Garanthia's mind.

"Harry?" Draco's hand squeezed his shoulder in concern.

Harry righted himself and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He glanced toward Draco and gave him a half smile of appreciation for his concern.

"It seems I've another uninvited guest arriving." Harry warned.

Commander Hoag nodded his understanding and commanded. "Steel yourselves! Remember our vow!"

Harry's head twisted in his direction. "No! Stand Down." he countermanded.

"Do Not Engage. I Repeat: **DO NOT ENGAGE!"**

Harry… what?" Draco began to question but was cut off.

"This one is mine. This is my destiny. I'll not sacrifice mine own blood!" he vowed angrily.

Harry put his fingers to his lips and blew a harsh whistle toward the woods, summoning his familiar to his side.

"Why not let the cat have a go?" Draco asked incredulously, surprised that Harry was calling off his familiar. "That cat could hold its own against a dragon." he added appreciatively.

Harry nodded knowingly, "She has, and she too is one of my own and I'll not sacrifice any of mine. Potters have shed enough blood in the Light's service."

Draco was stunned by the vehemence of his friend's convictions, but also his insistence that the **changeling **was as one of his family.

_Merlin,.. I've been such a fool. No wonder so many are willing to follow him, and rightly so. He cares,.. He truly cares. Not just for wizards, but all people and creatures._

Draco had always thought that the rumors and stories about Potter were exaggerated at best. The truth was even more unbelievable.

It was in that moment of epiphany that Draco knew that everything he had ever heard about Potter was not only true, but probably didn't even come close to the magnitude of the entire truth.

_The Basilisk. Facing and ultimately destroying Voldemort . Phoenix Fire. Fighting Morvis's dragon hoard. It all happened!... All of it!_

It wasn't so much the understanding that these things had actually happened, it was the knowing of the reason behind Harry's involvement.

_He Cares… He.. Loves…_

Draco's stunned musings were interrupted by a giant shape loping out of the woods , galloping in their direction. As fast as Shadow was coming, she was scant moments ahead of something much larger that was crashing thru the trees in the deep of the forest. It sounded like a giant trampling thru a corn field.

The great cat sidled up next to Harry, growling in reluctant irritation over his having interrupted her obvious enjoyment.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the cat, watching it settle and begin to lick clean its blood drenched paws contently.

"You're a menace, you know that, right?" he admonished with a chuckle.

A rumbling purr was all he received by way of answer.

The cat's administration ceased and its hackles rose defiantly when he next commanded. "I want you to hold back. If I fall, then the protection of our family falls to you. Do not engage the beast unless ours are safely away.

Shadow growled deep in her throat in obvious refusal to follow his command.

Harry turned his eyes away from the forest edge to give his familiar his undivided attention.

"You are not to interfere, do you understand?"

Shadow bared her fangs in a threatening, defiant fashion that caused several Unspeakables, (Draco included), to step back apprehensively.

Harry stood his ground, undaunted. "Heed me this last time. Please, Shadow?" he pleaded.

The cats eyes softened and its fur settled. Shadow grazed her head affectionately across his flank in begrudging agreement.

A sigh of relief ghosted thru the gathered Unspeakables. They were currently more afraid of the giant cat than whatever was crashing their way thru the forest ahead. That would soon change.

Their apprehension returned with a vengeance when Harry set about unbuckling his blood drenched armor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed in alarm, one eye still glued on the tree line, the other on his friend.

Harry shrugged indifferently, answering. "It'll just get in the way. Hold my sword for me, will you?" He proffered the scabbard containing his legendary sword to Draco, who stared at the fabled blade with a look of utter disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind? How are you going to defend yourself against whatever that is?"… (Draco pointed toward the distant crashing as he continued to lecture),.."Because, make no mistake, whatever is heading this way, is sure not just coming just to wish us a Happy New Year!"

"That reminds me.." Harry returned good naturedly. "Happy New Year, Draco."

"Merlin's sake, Harry?" Draco hissed back in shocked exasperation. His face a mixture of terror and irritation

Harry threw a wink his way and answered Draco's initial question.

"I'm hardly defenseless. Am I Shadow?" he cued the cat expectantly.

The changeling growled its confirmation.

"See, you can't get a better recommendation than that." Harry returned incredulously.

"Remember what you said before, Draco? About Shadow's being able to hold her own against a dragon?" He cued cryptically before turning to the woods and striding forward to meet his prophesized fate.

* * *

**Moments before…**

"What is he doing, I can barely see?"

Despite the brightness of the nearly full moon overhead, aided by the white canopy of snow that covered the immense estate of Potter Manor, the battle was so far distant that only faint, shadowed images were discernable from the Manor house, some two hundred meters away.

A flash of polished silver caught the moonlight as Harry tossed his breast plate to the ground.

"He's taking off his armor!" Ron answered trying to hide his own trepidation over Harry's actions.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Hermione gasped in alarm. She cupped her hands around her eyes to ward off the glare, as she pressed her face against the outer window of Harry's office, trying to see better.

"He's just standing there. I think he's talking to Draco… he gave Draco his sword! What are you doing?" She shrieked uselessly against the window pane.

The dread commentary continued…

"There's something crashing through the woods, it's heading right for them…Nooo…" Hermione breathed out terrified.

"It's the queen, it has to be…She's as big as a dragon!" Ron bellowed.

"Harry? …Harry, no.. he's walking out to her, Ron…?" Hermione whimpered.

Ron cringed at the anguish resonating in his fiancé's voice.

"Trust him, 'Mione." he offered with more confidently than he felt. "Harry knows what he's doing."

"But without his armor or his sword? And now the Unspeakables are falling back, **Shadow's going with them**!" Hermione's voice rose steadily along with her fright and frustration.

She and Ron had spent the night as prisoners, helpless to intervene whilst Unspeakables outside fell as wave after wave of nightmare creatures crashed against their buckling ranks.

The battle had been nearly lost when, less than an hour ago, Harry had arrived in a flash of lightning and saved the day.

Hermione was still blinking the spots from her eyes. If the windows of Potter Manor had not been coated with a light filtering tint screen, she had no doubt that she and Ron would now both be blind as a result of the _Solarus spell, _Harry had cast.

_Merlin,.. It was like he had brought the very Sun to the surface of the Earth! _

Then, Harry had broken his promise to her and had once again channeled his magic into his body to augment his strength and speed,…though he had used it to great effect.

When the Unspeakables had cast their magnified _Lumos spells _against the forest to blind the advancing Gargoyle line, it had looked as if the gargoyles were toppling like dominos; Harry had been no more than a blur from their heightened vantage point.

Now she was forced to watch as a weaponless, Harry, walked calmly to his doom.

She couldn't bear it. Even with Ron's steadfast support, it was too much. It was one thing to know that he was off somewhere sacrificing himself for a clueless world; it was another thing to have to sit here and bear witness to it.

Harry strode forward, undaunted by the undulating putrid mass of grave yard filth that erupted from the woods in front of him.

Big as a dragon she was; long and reptilian, yet still reminiscent of her human origins- grotesquely so. No doubt the demonic origins that had twisted Garanthia Goyle into this mad caricature of human and animal hybridization, had done so to not only torment her, but also the rest of humanity that was unfortunate enough to have to suffer the sight of her.

The past world should have been grateful that she had chosen to hide herself away below ground. She had unwittingly done them a service.

Heavy with child by the look of her…? _The two minds he'd sensed_.

A fledgling queen- _**of course!**_

Harry gapped at the monstrosity thunderstruck by his revelation.

_Garanthia's time is at an end. His blood was required as nourishment, a catalyst to spawn a new queen. She would be born with all of Garanthia's knowledge as she already shared a consciousness with the cursed, Goyle Matriarch. Garanthia's spawn would usher in a new dark age. She would breed another millennia of horrors that would prey upon the world till naught was left but blood and ruin._

Her eyes were like Voldemort's; glowing red sulfuric orbs in a near human face of a horned, scale covered head.

Harry could not help but wonder if glowing red eyes was a consistent trait among evil beings. _Perhaps it's a throwback to their demonic heritage?_

Wickedly long fangs jutted from a too large, slavering mockery of a human-reptilian jaw that tapered into sinuously coiled dragon body, only with human like scaled breasts and a bloated, pregnant belly.

His stomach roiled at the stench of earth and decay that wafted from the writhing nightmare that towered before him, its venomous eyes fixated lasciviously on him as if he were a lamb to the slaughter.

As if the stench and sight of the foul creature was not enough, the damned thing talked? Actually talked!

"_**Long haths we waited for sisss day, Kins-sslayer,.. Too long."**_

"Leave, Goyle." Harry suggested, knowing it was futile to do so. "Take your worm ridden carcass back into the bowels of the earth and stay there. Do this and you and yours may live? Stay,.. and you will suffer the fate you have too long feared and denied yourself-DEATH. Both your life and the lives of your kin are forfeit should you remain." Harry warned in a confident voice.

A sulfuric hiss erupted from the gargoyle queen, one that set his teeth on edge. It was not an angry hiss as he first surmised, but what passed for laughter for the disgusting creature.

"_**You amusse me youngling, a pity you mussst die, but takesss heart for your sssacrifice ssshall bring a new queen and with her; a new breed for a new age!"**_

"You flatter yourself with your overconfidence_,__**Worm Queen. **_I did not come here to die,.. At least not **alone**." Harry returned undaunted by the queen's threat.

"_**Youss iss the overconfident one, Kinssslayer. You are but tender pink flesh, whilssst I iss gargoyle. Magic alone cannot savesss you. Only cold forge steel can draw my blood. Where isss your blade, youngling?Hmmm, no blade I ssseees?" **_The queen purred poisonouslyin question. Harry noticed her coils stealthily coiling, _she was preparing to strike._

"**Not just steel can pierce your putrid hide,Goyle." **Harry lectured confidently.

"_**Only cold forge sssteel." **_Garanthia refuted, hissing angrily. She amended as she launched herself at Harry's waiting form._** "Sssteel or…"**_

"**Talons!" **Harry answered her as he transformed.

* * *

**From the Mansion-**

"GOD IN HEAVEN!" Hermione shrieked, taking a frightened step back from the window she had been pressed against in prayer, her eyes glued on her friend's imminent demise.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron breathed out awed by the sight. "Harry's a dragon animagus? I thought it was impossible to be a magical creature animagus? What breed is he…?" Ron conjectured softly peering curiously thru the window.

"A-An **Obsidian** Dragon" Hermione stammered next to him, thunderstruck by what she was witnessing.

"Obsidian? Never heard of that breed? He's big though, Merlin, he's big."

In her anxiety, Hermione fell into lecture mode. "Obsidians were the largest of the Dragon breeds. They've been extinct since the time of Merlin. They were the fastest and strongest of all dragon breeds. Pure black outside, all except for.. the.. eyes? Merlin, they had **green** eyes! **Glowing-Green-Eyes.** As black as they were outside they were that much the opposite in heart. They were light, Ron. Obsidians were servants of the light!"

"Figures" Ron snorted next to her. He swiped the sleeve of his robe across the window, wiping away the condensation from their breath.

"I know it's supposed to be impossible, though nothing seems impossible where Harry's concerned, but how can he be a magical creature for an animagus?" Ron questioned as his eyes remained fixed on the titanic battle enfolding outside. Before Hermione could answer, he added. "Merlin,… He's really taking it to her! This is gonna be over in a minute."

"He has to be fast." Hermione answered thoughtfully, almost to herself. "It's not that it's totally impossible to be a magical creature for an animagus, it's just that there are no wizards or witches that can generate enough magical power to assume the form of a magical creature., and if they could, they'd never be able to maintain it long enough for it to be viable. It simply takes too much energy. Even Harry, for all his power, will not be able to hold that form for long."

Hermione drifted away from the window and toward the hallway door, impulsively having decided on a course of action.

"If the gargoyle queen is not dead by the time Harry's magical core is exhausted and he loses his dragon form,.. He'll be at her mercy." That said, Hermione bolted from the room, heedless of Ron's pleas of alarm.

* * *

**Return to Present….**

Garanthia shot forward with her fangs bared as Harry bellowed in answer- **"Talons!"**

Harry's body elongated, his flesh turned to armor hard scales that glinted in the moonlight.

His sinuous neck rolled under the queen's coiled form and just as his head passed he parted his snout and razor sharp teeth clamped down on the back of Garanthia's exposed neck.

A horrific scream of pain and rage split the night air as the gargoyle queen's claws scrabbled madly, trying to gain purchase as she twisted and wreathed, trying in vain to dislodge the tormentiing jaws that were closing dangerously on her spinal column.

Harry's mighty jaws crushed downward. The dragon part of his animagus form relished the blood of his enemy as it filled his mouth. The human part recoiled in disgust from the foulness of the evil creature's life force.

Harry extended his talons and clamped them across the queen's pregnant belly and tore great gouges in her swollen flesh.

The dragon part of his consciousness thrilled in sensing the kill when its fangs grated across the gargoyles vertebrae

His heart was racing as he poured the last vestiges of his magic power into maintaining his form.

_If he could just hold on a little longer…._

**Crack!**

The bones of the queen's neck gave way and she dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been severed.

Coils wreathed in their death roes. Talons clawed at empty air as the gargoyle clung desperately to its fading life.

A thousand torturous years of shame, misery and madness, came to a halt with a final shudder.

Harry had just managed to clear himself from the thrashing form when he transformed back to human form, naked in the snow on all fours, heaving out the creatures foul blood from his lurching stomach.

Blood poured out from the deep gouges and rents in his skin caused by the queen's frenzied clawing.

The white snow beneath him was soon covered with both blood and vomit.

In his battle worn misery he barely registered the cheering of the Unspeakable's as they surged forward, all but drowning out the terror filled scream from behind.

"**Harr-rry!" **Hermione's scream split the air a fraction too late.

Harry twisted around in time to see a much smaller, blood and gore covered version of the gargoyle queen clamping it's jaws down on a horror struck- Hermione Granger's throat!

_**If He Sacrifices His Own..**_

The fatal words of the prophecy lanced thru his mind as a scream of fear and denial tore from his throat.

"**NOOO!"**

Harry surged to his feet.

The unborn new queen cast Hermione's dying body away as if she were an apple core whose fruit was no more. Her forked tongue licked the last traces of Hermione's blood from her slavering jaws, eliciting a shudder of ecstasy as she mewled...

"_**SSShe is of the blood, your blood kinslayerrrr. Hersss will bring a new breed that will savor the life blood of your world!"**_

With a last flick of her serpentine tail the new queen launched herself toward the forest, making for her escape tunnel that would take her back to the safety of her subterranean lair, where she would spawn a generation of gargoyle nightmares that would destroy the world.

Harry raced forward praying he was not too late.

He scooped up Hermione's nearly white form, already terrified by how cool she was, even in comparison to his naked and exposed flesh. Blood still oozed from her ruined throat. Her beautiful brown eyes were rolled up into her head so that only the whites were exposed.

Harry clamped his hand across her bleeding throat to staunch the flow of blood and check for any sign of a pulse.

Shadow padded up softly beside him, mewling softly in her dread anticipation of his pronouncement.

Harry's eyes remained clamped shut as he concentrated on finding any hint of a pulse.

"S-Shadow.. the queen.." he groaned in his anguish. "Teach her the price of our blood… Tear-Her-To-Shreds!" he demanded bitterly.

The great cat snarled it's vengeance and lunched herself toward the forest, in deadly pursuit.

"Come on baby,..please…" he pleaded, struggling to find some faint trace of life in his friend's broken form.

_-There… was it..? Please.?. There again! _Thankfully he'd found a faint pulse.

"Thank God." Harry cried out to the fading night sky as it slowly gave way to the orange and purple of dawn. "P-P-Please, just this one last time?" he begged the fading stars above.

Phoenix song drifted in on the waning night breeze. The night sky gave way to hues of orange and purple on the horizon, phoenix song rose in crescendo with the coming of the dawn. The first rays of a new age fell on their crumpled form as Harry and Hermione burst into majestic golden flames.

They were at the center of a burning maelstrom. Nothing else in this world, or the next, existed for him, but her.

His life became her life as the blood from his wounds replenished her reserves.

He took her pain, her fear, her anguish and pulled it into himself, letting his love and enduring faith fill her soul in return.

It seemed hours, days even, but only minutes later the Phoenix song faded and the flames surrounding them winked out.

Harry's tear filled eyes fell on Hermione's rose colored cheeks. Her breathing was steady and even. Her throat showed not the slightest evidence of the horrific wounds of barely moments ago.

Despite his agonizing pain, Harry smiled faintly,.. Thanking his mother in silent prayer for her sacrifice, reassuring her that he would return to her soon.

Crushing pain lanced thru his heart,... it was failing. His magic nearly gone.

Summoning the last of his strength Harry staggered to his feet with Hermione clutched possessively to his chest. Ron stepped forward and he passed her sleeping form to his other best friend where she would always be safe.

Ron struggled to ask if she would be okay, but the words failed him. Harry gave him a wan smile and patted the side of his friends head reassuringly in silent reassurance.

* * *

**Minutes earlier…**

Draco Malfoy watched in total shock as Harry Potter once again did the impossible, the unimaginable..

Harry transformed himself into a Dragon, and not just any dragon..an **Obsidian!**

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, (watching in complete confidence along with the rest of the Unspeakables around him), as Harry Potter once again found a way to not only cheat death, but **win!**

Part of him cheered, another part of him lamented his wasted youth, spent despising someone whose name he had not been fit to speak.

Harry tore into the queen's pregnant belly with a vengeance. Blood flew through the air. Shredded flesh and gore spattered the ground.

**CRACK!**

A victorious cheer ripped from his throat joining his comrades as the spurred their champion onward.

The dragon tore away from the gargoyle queen's dying coils and transformed back into Harry.

Potter crawled a few feet, still on all fours, and retched violently.

Draco and Commander Hoag tentatively stepped forward to lend a hand when an alarmed scream split the air…

"**Harr-rryy!"**

Granger emerged from one of the Manor's hidden escape tunnels, just as the dead queen's unborn child ripped its way out of its mother's cooling carcass, aiding in its birth by the wounds Harry had rent in its mothers belly. Thinking to warn Harry, she instead redirected the new queen's attention to herself instead.

Draco drew his blade and ran forward… too late.

The new queen, though diminutive by comparison to its mother, ripped Hermione off the ground like a rag doll and clamped her slavering jaws over Granger's throat.

He blood drained from Draco's face and his legs turned to jelly when he heard Harry's scream of terrified defiance.

"**NOOO!"**

His heart fell with Harry's when he watched the queen toss Granger's body aside as if she were nothing.

Harry flew to Granger and scooped her up from the blood drenched snow, cradling her body next to his own frozen form.

_It was too late. It had to be too late? No one could survive that. Even Potter could not survive that? _He considered miserably_._

His heart ached for Potter's loss. _He deserved so much more than to bleed friends and family as if his blood was free._

Harry's familiar slinked forward mewling softly, mourning her master's anguish.

Draco watched as Harry tried vainly to find a pulse on Granger's lifeless body. Potter spoke softly to the great cat. Suddenly, the cat snarled and leapt into the forest.

Draco took grim satisfaction in the knowledge that the Potters would revenge themselves this morning.

Weasley stumbled out of the escape tunnel calling desperately for Granger, his plea died on his lips when he emerged to find his best friend cradling his dead love's body in his arms.

Draco moved toward Weasley to offer his condolences when the first faint strains of Phoenix song drifted across the chill air as the sun lighted the distant horizon.

Weasley fell on his knees sobbing and praying, now with hope lighting his formerly tortured face.

Draco turned toward Potter just in time to see the first true miracle of his life.

Moments after the flames died, Harry handed Hermione off to Weasley's waiting arms. Even from his distant vantage point, Draco could see the rise and fall of her chest. As happy as he was for Weasley, he felt that much more privileged that he had been present to witness something that mere mortals were not meant to witness.

That was only seconds before the world returned to cruel place it was want to be.

Harry staggered to the side and fell to his knees. Draco flew to his side.

"Harry?" he asked uncertainly.

Blood was trickling from Potter's nose and ears.

Draco was no medi-wizard but he knew that was a bad sign, a very bad sign.

Draco pulled his emergency _port key_ from his belt, intent to get Potter to St. Mungo's immediately.

"M-My s-sword.." Potter rasped refusing to take the _port key_ that Draco was trying to press into his hand.

"It's over, Harry. You've won. Please, you need medical help?" Draco tried to keep the panic from his voice.

Potter was dying… right here, right in his arms,.. Potter was dying!

_Christ,where was the justice in this world?_

Commander Hoag stepped up to Harry's other side. "Give him his sword, Draco." he ordered in hollow compassion.

Draco tried to pull the sword free from its scabbard, but it would not budge.

"N-Not worthy." Harry rasped by way of explanation, before correcting in his typical cryptic fashion, smirking faintly. "Perhaps….one dayyy."

Harry's blood stained face pivoted toward the forest, his eyes went out of focus.

Draco thought.. _This is it- he's gonna die... _

Potter proved him wrong again.

Harry's dimming eyes ignited with new life and blazed emerald fire.

He surged to his feet, heedless of the hands that had been holding his entire weight moments before.

Potter ripped the sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard- A dragon's roar burst from the blade and echoed out into the morning light,.. **now** followed by fading stains of phoenix song.

In one swift motion he blurred forward and disappeared into sparse winter foliage. No more than a swirling dust of snow marked the wake of his passing.

Before Draco could react, Commander Hoag barked out in command.

"**Unspeakables- To the Knight**!"

Draco ran as he'd never run before. Branches and briar tore at his blood stained uniform and gouged at his flesh, but he continued on oblivious. The rest of the Unspeakables were hot on his heels as the followed the trail of blood, the only visible sign left from Harry's passing.

The sounds of a titanic battled raged just out of sight ahead.

Draco burst free of the woods into a clearing marred by a gaping hole in the earth.

Blood was everywhere. The place was a slaughterhouse. The fledging queen's headless, torn body lay poised over the tunnel mouth- there would be no safety to be had beneath the earth for her.

No new breed of gargoyles would rise to torment future generations of civilization.

Harry's torn body lie on top of the giant cat sobbing softly into its tattered, blood stained fur. The cat was torn to pieces, but by the look of the gargoyles corpse, the cat had given nearly as well as it got, before Harry arrived, (moments too late), and finished it.

He was sobbing something over and over as the cat's tail slowly pounded out its last heart beats on the forest floor.

Draco sheathed his sword and kneeled down next to his grief stricken, once nemesis- now role model.

Harry was in even worse shape than he was when he first tore into the woods to go to his familiar's aid. Draco pulled his _port key_ out and activated it. He pressed it against Harry's naked back and just before he felt the familiar tug behind his navel, he could have sworn he heard Potter moaning his friend's nick name..

"My-own,…My-ownnnn"


	31. Chapter 30:Both more wondrous and

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:Well here is the final chapter everyone. I've decided that I'll post the first chapter of the third story of this trilogy in a couple of days so that you faithful readers can save it to your "story alerts" for when I update new chapters. The third story is over half writen, and don't worry, I'm a pretty quick writer and updates will come regularly, though not daily as with these last two stories. I have a few other stories that I will be publishing rather soon as well. I've retitled the third of the trilogy as:"Playing with Fire". Watch for this and other offerings such as; "The Weapon", "From the Shadows" and " The end was only the beginning."

*FOR ALL YOU STEADFAST FANS OUT THERE WHO HAVE SO KINDLY REVIEWED AND OFFERED SUPPORT ALONG THE WAY-THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART . MK-ONE

**Chapter Thirty: Greater and More Terrible **

The sterile halls of St. Mungo's were lined with black uniformed figures , standing in silent vigil as she passed.

They stood here as they had every day for the past month, refusing to move, acknowledging no one, not even each other.

They were guarding.

Guarding and waiting.

They would not be moved. Even the Minister's pleas, then threats, had fallen on deaf ears.

They had failed him in life. They would not fail him in death.

Every day she had come. Every day she had lost her nerve before she had so much as stepped foot inside the hospital's doors.

No one had asked her to come. She wasn't even sure if they had expected her to come, at least that was what she thought until one of them had shamed her into coming.

Today was the day. Now, when it was too late; **now** she had finely found her abandoned courage.

Today was the day.

Despite the pleas of the press, (hypocrites that they were), Hermione had convinced the medi-wizards that he would not want this; being kept alive by a magical stasis field.

Harry would want to be with his parents.

Today …Harry was going home.

The light's last champion had fallen.

Draco had brought Harry from the battle field; naked, sobbing,.. and dying. An entire team of medi-wizards had worked feverishly, spurred on to medical feats of greatness- at the point of Draco's sword.

Despite their best efforts, Harry had succumbed to his many injuries and lapsed into a coma. His last haunting words of whispered before the darkness claimed him were:

" mi-own"

_A few days ago-_

His last words before he had lapsed into unconsciousness had been "MI- OWN", those words had been the topic of many debates, but Hermione seemed to have the answer-no surprise there.

She recited a prophecy that few outside the Unspeakable corps knew existed. It was the last line that held the clue to Harry's last cryptic words of lament.

Many believed that Harry was calling out Hermione nick name; 'Mione. He was, in a way, but not entirely so.

The last line of the prophecy stated: **If the Champion sacrifices his own, the light shall blaze forth in glorious triumph and the night will fall.**

Harry had passed into unconsciousness lamenting the loss of 'his own', from his standpoint, 'MY Own' would be accurate. He may not have intentionally sacrificed Hermione, but she was sacrificed. Her blood was literally ripped from her throat by the unborn queen to nourish a new generation of horrors. Harry had healed Hermione's wound in a '**blaze of glorious triumph'- **phoenix fire was the "**blaze**", the "**triumph**"- had been over death.

Calling the **fire** to save Hermione had drained his magic and his life force to the brink of death…his own death.

Sending Shadow to destroy the new queen whilst he healed Hermione, had sacrificed his familiar.

Anyone that knew Harry, knew that friends and familiars were his family, **"His Own".**

Hermione believe that in this case all three had proven true. **His Own** had been: Hermione- Shadow…and Harry's own life.

It was the very last words of the prophesy that had been the most telling,… once Hermione had figured out that Harry had intentionally misled her.

The fact that Harry never lied was what had thrown her off.

He hadn't lied either. He had recited the prophecy word for word, she had just misinterpreted ththe phrase that: _" the night would fall_", meant that evil would be vanquished. Remus had immediately caught the mistake…

Not 'night', but…'**knight**'. "The **knight** will fall".

Hermione had wanted to believe that Harry had gotten it wrong, that he hadn't lied to her when he promised that he would sing at her wedding, that he hadn't known he was going to die.

That pipe dream had gone up in smoke when Headmistress McGonagal had visited Harry's bedside. She had come to pay her final respects once the decision had been made to cancel the magical stasis field that was keeping Harry's body alive.

Minerva McGonagal had informed them that she carried a final request from Harry, written in his own hand.

Hermione had been aghast, sobbing in anguish when she read the inscription he had asked be place on his headstone.

Harry had lied to her. He knew the prophecy's true meaning was, " the **Knight** will fall.

He knew he was going to die.

**He knew that he wasn't going to be singing at her wedding, **but he'd promised her anyway,… just to appease her.

The 'good bye' note that Harry had left for McGonagal had asked for this inscription on his tombstone:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Son and Friend**_

_**With a final P.S. that had instructed to: Tell Hermione I'm sorry. **_

Hermione had stared at that note so long that she had frightened Ron. What happened when he tried to take the note from her hands was beyond frightening.

Hermione's hands refused to relinquish the note. She kept staring at it catatonic-like. Ron had cooed comfortingly to her only his words did not have their intended reaction.

Hermione had shot to her feet shrieking like a cat on fire. **"You Lied! You lied to me!" **She'd railed at Harry's comatose form**.**

Her hands ripped the note to shreds.

Her magic swirled dangerously around her. She had been so close to losing control of her magic, and no one present had doubted that had she done so, she would have killed everyone in the room, including herself.

Ron's having slapped her face, finally snapped her out of her grief stricken rage.

The last thing she had said before she collapsed in Ron's comforting arms was to vent her wrath on someone who could not defend himself any longer.

"If you can hear me, Harry, then hear this…" She prodded in barely controlled rage.

"I'll never forgive you for this,… NEVER!" She'd vowed venomously,.. before falling into Ron's arms sobbing hysterically.

Everyone knew she hadn't meant it and silently they prayed that if Harry could hear her, he would know that too. Her profound grief for her fallen friend was driving her to near madness.

_**Presently-**_

She rounded the corner to the hallway that led to Harry's room. It was the last one on the right. She knew this because…

Here the Unspeakable were not standing, but were on one knee. One hand grasping the hilt of their sword in protection. The other hand was fisted across their heart in salute. The door of his room itself was flanked by two people she knew well. Commander Hoag was standing in guard to one side of the door, and Draco Malfoy was on the other.

Ginny came to an uncertain halt in front of them. " I-I believe I'm e-expected." She stammered nervously, her gaze fixed on her shoes..

"You've been expected for some time now." Commander Hoag returned scornfully.

Ginny lifted her eyes thinking to apologize, what she found shocked her.

Both the stern Commander, and Draco Malfoy( of all people), had suspiciously moist eyes.

Despite her shock, she curiously chanced a glance at the faces of the honor guard flanking the hall.

All of them had tear tracks on their cheeks.

"Wha… but you're Unspeakables,.. The bravest and the best?"

"There is no shame in shedding tears for one who deserves them." Hoag answered from behind her shoulder.

"He more than any that has come before."

Ginny spun around in complete surprise that Draco would actually echo the same sentiment for Harry Potter!

_Hell has indeed frozen over!_

Despite his tears, Draco managed to smirk at her flabbergasted appearance.

"I was wrong. I've been wrong since the beginning. I-I treated you badly and for that, I am sincerely sorry. "

Ginny just stood there gapping at him like a fish out of water.

After a few anxious moments, Draco prodded her.. "Please go in, Ms. Weasley. It's almost time."

Ginny nodded dumbly and took a halting step toward the door, stopping briefly when Draco added ,nodding toward the waiting door. "He loves you, you know."

"W-Why..?" Ginny began to ask why he was telling her this now.

Draco smiled softly in understanding. "Because, if I were you; I would want to know. You should also know that in our humble opinion…" his hand swept the hall indicating his fellow Unspeakables. "in our humble opinion,… there is no greater compliment."

Commander Hoag nodded his confirmation as he opened the door and ushered her stunned self thru before she could even think of a response.

The door closed behind her, in front of her was a sight that she would never forget, not if she lived as long as Great Merlin himself.

Her family, her entire family was gathered around Harry's bed along with the Granger's.

From her vantage point she could see the evidence of the ghastly wounds that marred his once powerful frame.

He'd have wanted it this way, Ginny knew. He'd have gladly sacrificed himself for any of them. For Ron or Hermione, he would have sacrificed anything. They were his first and truest friends. For either of them; no sacrifice would have been too great… for both of them, and make no mistake; what Harry had given had been for the both of them. His sacrifice had been as much for Ron as it had been for Hermione.

Her mother was holding one of his hands to her cheek, cooing softly, reverently to her "seventh son". Her father was poised behind her mother; his hand on her shoulder, smiling fondly down on Harry's sleeping form.

Jane Granger was on the other side of the bed holding Harry's other hand, praying softly, her husband was behind her in a pose identical to her father's.

As heart rending as this was to witness, it was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

Her twin brothers, the princes of mayhem, were standing at the foot of Harry's bed, their arms locked around each other in consolation, sobbing despondently.

She'd never, **ever, **witnessed such a display of affection from her twin brothers before.

Her heart broke for them.

It broke further when her eyes fell on Remus Lupin's silent tears as he held his wife in his arms, but his eyes remained fixed on the dying link to those he had cherished. There was something beyond grief in Remus's eyes, something that echoed despondent envy.

A part of Remus was happy for Harry. He was going to reunite with his parents and Sirius; all the cherished friends Remus had lost in the war against Voldemort.

Fleur was sobbing inconsolably in her brother- Bill's arms nearby.

Charlie was staring out the window, occasionally a hand ghosted across his cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

All of these things were understandable, given the circumstances,… well, not the twins reaction certainly, but , it was the last couple in the room that shocked Ginny to her core.

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Ron was crying openly, his face in his hands. That in itself was unsettling; what was truly shocking was that his fiancé was not even attempting to console her grief stricken brother. Hermione's overwhelming compassion was nowhere in evidence. Hermione, herself, was staring at Harry's pale form with the most unreadable expression on her face. No sign of grief or sadness, nor peace, certainly not hope,… just… nothing.

Hermione looked as if she were standing in line to have her apparation license renewed. It was a look of complete indifference she was just going thru the motions, fulfilling an obligation neither interested nor evaded, just- necessary.

Ginny's eyes shifted to Harry's face.

The healers had hypothesized that Harry's condition would not improve because there was nothing left to improve. His body still lived, but Harry; his essence, his magic,…his soul was already gone. Magical healing would not, could not heal Harry's wounds because there was no foundation for it to build upon- no magic.

Harry had used up nearly every nuance of his considerable magic calling the Phoenix Fire to heal Hermione, literally bringing her back from the brink of death.

Hermione had claimed that she could actually feel herself passing over to the other side, that her beloved, dead grandmother had been there waiting for her,… when she felt Harry's inexorable pull drawing her back.

By all reports, that effort alone should have killed Harry, the healers claimed that the last time he had called the **fire**, (to heal her mother), the effort had nearly killed him. They had cautioned him to never attempt its use again, cautioning that the consequences would be dire.

Ginny snorted at that thought, telling Harry not to do something that could get himself killed was just inviting him to try. Add Hermione's life to the equation and Harry would spit in the devil's eye. He would risk anything to save her life. Ginny couldn't help it, but on some level that thought struck a jealous cord though she knew he loved Hermione only as a friend and sister.

Looking at Hermione's face now, seeing the indifference in her eyes was just too much.

"Get out!" Ginny snapped.

All present turned their heads in her direction, all save the one she was addressing.

"Ginny, what..?" her mother began startled by her daughter's outburst.

Ginny just ignored her mother and marched up to confront Hermione.

"I said get out. If you've got someplace you'd rather be- than go there? If not, then try to show a little regret."

Hermione's eyes shifted down to her diminutive, future sister in-law's face.

"I-I keep thinking that we're wasting our time." She continued oblivious to the startled gasps that issued around the room. "Thinking that he'll cheat death like he always has before. He's always going to do this, you know? If he got up out of that bed, he'd do it all again tomorrow, or he'd throw away his life on some other cause that no one will remember or even care about a year from now, and we'll keep letting ourselves get sucked back into Harry's never ending emotional vacuum.. ."

Crack!

The slap that stopped Hermione's grief addled monotone lecture was like a thunder clap.

Hermione stared blankly in disbelief at the hand that had done the deed.

Ginny's shocked eyes were locked on the owner of that hand.

"He b-broke his promise to m-me." Hermione offered feebly by way of explanation for her attitude.

"And I'm ashamed of you." Ron added, letting his hand drop back to his side.

Without another word, Ron stepped past his fiancé to Harry's bedside.

He leaned over his dying friend's unconscious body, planted a kiss on his forehead and murmured. " I'd give anything if you could get out of that bed and do it all again tomorrow. Good bye, brother."

Ron turned and left the room, snuffling softly. He didn't spare a glance Hermione's way as he left.

Hermione staggered back as if she had been struck a second time. She wasn't sure what had hurt worse. Ron's parting words to Harry had been stated as much for her benefit as they had been for Harry. Then to have left without even acknowledging her, was like driving a knife through her heart.

_Harry had always claimed that she was the heart of the Golden trio. That Ron was really the brains of the outfit, and that Harry, well, he saw himself as the reckless impulsveness that made it even necessary for the other two. Not for the first time, she thought that Harry had got it wrong; Ron was the heart. Harry was the brains, and she .. What was she? _

Further thought fled from her mind as panic set in. It didn't matter what she was, all that mattered was that the other half of her life had just walked out the door without sparing her a backward glance.

Hermione flew out the door with an anguished cry, calling desperately for Ron.

"Finally cracked." George commented, breaking the stunned silence around the room.

"Bound to happen sooner or later." his twin agreed. "Can you imagine the wedding night if she'd kept all that pent up emotion in? he conjectured further.

George shuddered in mock trepidation. "We'd be planting ickle Ronnekins next to Harry, we would.

"Probably, 'Mione too." Fred added in agreement.

Snickers and chuckles wafted throughout the room.

"We should see the pope about getting Harry declared a saint." George suggested.

"Because of all his noble deeds?" Fred questioned.

"Nah. For putting up with all the sexual tension between those two all these years."

Full out laughter broke out, finally easing the tension in the room.

People filed past Harry's sleeping form, finally finding their courage to say their last goodbyes,… thanks to the twins.

Minutes later, just the twins and Ginny were left in the room with Harry.

"We'll keep everything going, Harry. Our children and our children's children will watch over the foundation." Fred vowed.

George added from the other side of his bed. "Generations of magical children will have food, clothing, an education and families that will love and cherish them because of you, mate.

"It won't be the same without you though." Fred lamented.

"Nothing will." his twin added in agreement.

"Second best prankster of all time."

"First" his twin disagreed, earning himself a contemptuous glare from his twin.

"What? " he defended. "Come on,.. Sending us into the middle of Harpies stadium **starkers**, in the middle of one of Ginny's game? That was inspired!"

Ginny sniggered at the memory.

"I thought it rather crude and in poor taste" Fred disagreed disdainfully.

"That's just because you didn't think of it first?" George refuted accusingly.

"Beside the point." Fred scoffed. "Ever notice that most of Harry's best pranks are played at our expense?"

"That's because you two have it coming for something you did to him in the first place." Ginny snorted as she pointed out.

"Again, not the issue, though I agree to your point with some reservation."

"True, true. Sometimes he took the initiative." George agreed.

"Putting us into that ball for his "Pretty Kitty" to amuse itself with, was a tad over the top"

"The man was a menace." His twin agreed, with nothing short of reverence in his voice.

"Pity you won't be here for their wedding ." Fred lamented.

"If for no other reason than to keep us from pranking the now, diamond duo." George clarified.

"Secretly he would have wanted us to do it" Fred disagreed.

"You're right, we'll do it,… for Harry's sake. " George returned in a noble voice.

"Don't use Harry as your scapegoat; you've been planning it all along." Ginny quipped.

"Again, besides the point." Fred scoffed indignantly.

They all shared a last chuckle before the solemn reason for the occasion caught back up to them.

George reached out and brushed his hand fondly down Harry's cheek." Good bye my brother.

Fred echoed the comment, after having kissed Harry on the forehead.

Before they left, George, took Ginny by the arm and looked deep into her brightening brown eyes. "It's a cruel thing, what we did to you. Crueler still to get your memory back only now." he said regretfully, his usually mirth filled eyes welling with tears.

Ginny shook her head. "I 'm glad I remember, even now. " Her hand brushed a betraying tear from her cheek. "As much as this is… as hard as this is,.. I.. I'm still proud, proud that for a time, I held the heart of the greatest man that's ever lived."

Her eyes turned toward Harry's face. "Very proud" she echoed.

George kissed her cheek. "We'll wait for you." he reassured his sister with a gentle hug.

Fred hugged her after, whispering. "We'll keep the healers out of here, so take as long as you need."

"T-Thanks." Ginny stammered.

They nodded, gave Harry a last fond look, and then left the room.

In the brief time it took the opened door to close, Ginny could hear sobbing from the hallway,.. Hermione's the loudest of all. She was glad for it. That damn had been threatening to break all week. She just hoped her future sister would find her courage to say a final 'goodbye' before the healers removed the stasis spell.

She knew Hermione would never forgive herself if that happened before she had a chance to say goodbye properly, and not let him go, thinking she was angry with him.

She was, and would likely remain so for some time, but Ginny knew Hermione, and she would not want things to part this way between them. It would cast a shadow over her the rest of her days, and that wouldn't be fair to her or Ron.

Ginny stepped up to Harry's bedside and took his hand in hers. It shocked her, at first, how limp and lifeless his hand was. He had always been so strong, a hero; right out of the story books.

Her hero and literally so for more times than she could count.

Her hand went to his shoulder,. Her fingers traced the faint outline of the second lightning bolt shaped scar that he'd received. The scar was the result of the 'killing curse' he had taken for her at the Ministry, the night that Sirius fell thru the veil.

She remembered it now, remembered it like it was yesterday. Only now she remembered how it made her feel. She remembered how proud she was that someone like Harry could love her, (Little Ginny Weasley), so much that he would risk everything for her.

She remembered everything; waking up on the cold stones of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry telling her that she was safe, whilst he lie dying from the Basilisk's venom.

-Harry fighting the Dragon during the tri-wizard tournament, saving Ron and Gabrielle Delacour during the second task. Gabrielle kissing his cheek in thanks still spiked a jealous chord with her.

She remembered the end of the third task… arriving with Cedric's body at the end.

Her heart broke for him in the infirmary that night. When her mother had taken him in her arms, she could tell,.. It was the first time someone had hugged him this way, at least as far back as he could remember.

As grateful as she had been to her mother that night,.. She had always wished it had been her holding Harry in her arms.

She remembered the jealousy and heartache she felt when she saw Harry kiss Cho Chang after the DADA class in the Room of Requirement.

-Their first burning kiss after she'd won the quidditch cup her fifth year, and the terrible wrenching pain that followed when he broke up with her after Dumbledore passed.

-IT-Had-Been-Worth-It.

They'd gotten back together secretly afterward. She had wanted to shout their love from the rooftops, but Harry had insisted it remain a secret between just the two of them, lest Voldemort should find out and come after her as well.

Voldemort had found out,.. and Harry had still found away to rescue her, just as he always did.

Her last and best memory was of a night that had been a dream, and not a dream. A night filled with wondrous passion, intimacy,…love.

People called the **Phoenix Fire **a gift, a wondrous gift, but Ginny now knew as Harry had known all along… It was both more wondrous and terrible.


End file.
